Daylight
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Ela é uma garota perdida em um mar de amargura. Ele é o cara que descobriu da pior forma que está sozinho. Eles serão como um sopro de ar puro, iluminando seus caminhos como a luz do dia.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estacionei o carro na garagem, sentindo dores no pescoço e com um pouco de culpa por ter extrapolado minhas horas no hospital, mas feliz de não ter que ficar por todo o plantão conforme liguei avisando. Massageei meu pescoço, entrando em casa pela porta da cozinha e sorri para minha foto com James. Meu marido tem sido extremamente atencioso e compreensível. Ele não aprova a medicina, mas sei que tem orgulho das minhas conquistas e busca entender minhas longas horas fora de casa, minha nova bolsa de estudos para pesquisa e meu tempo me dedicando a pediatria que tanto amo. Deixei a chave no aparador e tirei meu casaco, com um pouco de frio. Pelo silêncio, Victória deve estar na faculdade e meu marido dormindo, o que significa que poderemos namorar sem nos preocupar com barulhos.

Desde que a minha irmã veio viver conosco por um tempo, enquanto não tem um emprego que lhe ajude a dividir o aluguel com alguém, temos sidos cuidadosos. Ela só tem dezoito anos e está no seu primeiro ano da faculdade. Ainda é uma menina e mesmo que não sejamos tão próximas, estou tentando que se sinta a vontade e tenha um lar saudável para crescer na vida. Renée nunca completou os estudos e Phil, pai de Victória, não é a pessoa que podemos dizer que tem um cérebro afiado, muito pelo contrário. Tirei meus sapatos para não fazer barulho e peguei um copo, enchendo de água.

Subi a escada feliz por ter dois dias inteiros de folga para curtir James. Ele tem reclamado que quase não lhe dou atenção, fiquei preocupada que estivesse negligenciando meu marido, mas ele garantiu que não era sexualmente, porque sei que nós temos uma vida sexual ativa. Não importa o quão cansada estou, sinto saudades dele em todos os aspectos e desejo estar junto. Poderemos dormir agarradinhos, passear e até posso preparar seu jantar favorito. Espero que ele não invente de visitar sua mãe, por mais que goste muito da minha sogra, quero ficar somente com ele. O quarto que Victória dormia estava aberto e todo bagunçado, encostei a porta para fingir que não vi a zona e virei no corredor, deparando-me com duas pessoas fazendo sexo na minha cama e uma delas era o meu marido.

O som do copo se quebrando misturou com o do meu coração. Eles saltaram surpresos e me olharam com um misto de medo, pânico e quase arrependimento.

James, nu, parou na minha frente e me segurou pelos ombros. Eu não conseguia olhar no seu rosto ou para qualquer direção. Gritei que me soltasse, apenas gritei batendo em suas mãos imundas, que estavam tocando outro corpo com o prazer que devia ser dedicado a mim. Meu peito estava apertado e a falta de ar só aumentava conforme meus soluços explodiam e meus olhos ficavam inundados.

Desci a escada aos tropeços, não suportando ficar nem mais um segundo naquele lugar. Peguei meu sapato e as chaves do meu carro, puxando meu braço que ele ficava me segurando. Entrei no meu carro e arranquei fora da garagem, seguindo pela minha rua sem prestar atenção no caminho, porque tudo que vinha na minha mente é que meu compreensível marido, atencioso e apaixonado estava me traindo com a _minha irmã caçula e menor de idade_.


	2. Capítulo Um

Capítulo Um.

 _ **Quatro anos depois.**_

 _ **Nova Iorque.**_

\- Por aqui, Srta. Swan. – disse Amun Kaber, meu corretor e basicamente o único homem que tenho visto nas últimas duas semanas. – Acho que esse é o último. – ele sorriu e não resisti, sorri também. É impossível não corresponder seus sorrisos. No começo foi meio irritante, depois aprendi e entendi que ele é alegre sempre.

\- Está acabando suas opções? – perguntei seguindo-o para dentro do elevador antigo, cheio de grades e cheiro de graxa. – Eu lhe avisei que sou uma mulher exigente.

\- Se eu consegui convencer a minha esposa a se casar comigo, consigo te convencer por esse apartamento. – piscou e saímos no segundo andar.

\- Uma cobertura?

\- Totalmente solitária. Só há um apartamento neste lugar.

\- Considerando que não parece um prédio residencial. – murmurei e paramos na porta, ele abriu e entrei, olhando ao redor. – Imenso e sem vizinhos. – completei gostando do ambiente.

\- Eu sei que é só para você, mas, pense bem. A sala é composta de três ambientes ideais. Televisão, sofá, mesinha de centro, mesinha do lado...

\- Não sabia que era decorador também. – murmurei interrompendo seu discurso e fui até a janela. – É uma linda visão aqui de cima. – observei a pracinha, telhado dos vizinhos. – O que há com esse lugar?

\- Aqui é uma antiga estação de cartas. – respondeu e olhei para baixo. Gostei do piso.

\- O espaço debaixo também é meu? – perguntei curiosamente. Amun assentiu. – Dentro do meu orçamento? – perguntei olhando-o e ele assentiu novamente. – Vou ficar.

\- E você nem viu o segundo andar. – piscou e passamos pela cozinha bem espaçosa, um banheiro com uma banheira antiga, subimos uma escadinha e havia um quartinho que imaginei como closet, outra sala que poderia ser meu escritório e um quarto amplo com banheiro e grandes janelas de vidro. – Foi reformado para parecer um apartamento, esse banheiro é uma adição nova e toda encanação, aquecedor e ar condicionado são novos. E ah, as tomadas também.

\- Tudo bem. Gostei. – sorri e virei para ele. – Quando podemos fechar negócio para que eu possa receber as chaves? – perguntei e ele sorriu.

Descemos e assinei o contrato no balcão da minha nova cozinha, liguei o computador e fiz a transferência do dinheiro, executando a compra conforme o combinado. Recebi as muitas papeladas, li com calma, Amun tirou minhas dúvidas, separou o que era meu e o que era da imobiliária.

\- Bem vinda a Nova Iorque, Bella. – Amun sorriu e revirei os olhos, sorrindo de volta. – Sei que ainda está sozinha aqui, esse é meu número particular. Kebi e eu insistimos que nos procure se precisar de qualquer coisa. – disse e peguei, sentindo uma pontada no meu coração que esse casal que pouco conheço, receberam-me de braços abertos quando entrei em sua simples imobiliária duas semanas atrás e mergulharam na missão de me ajudar com um novo lar.

\- Obrigada, de coração. – sussurrei realmente feliz. Ele piscou e estendeu a mão com a chave.

Assim que ele me entregou as chaves e me deixou sozinha na minha nova casa, fiquei parada com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do meu casaco. Olhei ao redor e me convenci de que ali era o meu mais novo lar. Andei até a janela e tirei meu celular do bolso, discando para Charlie.

\- Comprei um novo lugar. – anunciei e ele suspirou aliviado. – Nada mais de hotéis e agora vou sair para comprar móveis, televisão, geladeira e comida. Vou tentar fazer tudo ainda hoje, tenho mais quatro dias antes de me apresentar no hospital para o meu primeiro dia.

\- Estou feliz e menos preocupado agora. – respondeu e o ouvi contando para Sue, minha madrasta. – Leah desejou boa mudança. - revirei os olhos. Não sou muito próxima à enteada do meu pai e sinto um pouco de receio pelo jeito afetuoso que ela trata a todos. Ela não é minha irmã, por mais que Charlie seja casado com Sue por mais de cinco anos, eu já era uma mulher adulta quando isso aconteceu e não vejo como posso aumentar a minha família. Eu não preciso de irmãos.

Victória já estragou tudo pelo restante.

\- Ainda tem o contato daquele seu amigo que tem a empresa de segurança? Quero a instalação dos alarmes o quanto antes. – respondi mudando de assunto. – Me envie por mensagem, tenho que correr se quiser ter móveis agora.

\- Tudo bem, me dê notícias, ok?

\- Fique tranquilo, pai. Amo você.

\- Também te amo. – suspirei com saudades.

Olhei-me no reflexo da grande janela da sala e me analisei. Sou uma mulher bonita, saudável e me visto bem. Com botas de cano médio, jeans justo, uma blusa branca escondida por baixo do meu grande sobretudo. Meus cabelos estavam presos no alto em um coque bagunçado e alguns fios soltos. Eu posso fazer isso. Sou uma médica bem conceituada, com um excelente currículo, baixa taxa de mortalidade, pesquisas publicadas, artigos científicos reconhecidos e alguns prêmios na estante. Sou o pequeno prodígio da minha cidade e posso enfrentar um hospital-escola em Nova Iorque. Eu posso.

Eu estava em pânico. Mesmo sabendo que tenho muito que ensinar para jovens mentes como eu anos atrás, me sinto a beira do desespero e é sempre assim quando enfrento um mundo desconhecido. O hospital aqui é muito maior que de um dia trabalhei e tem o melhor programa de estudo, inclusive um dos quais meu pai ofereceu pagar durante meus estudos, mas não me dispus a deixar James e Seattle. Sou grata pelo suporte financeiro que meu pai me deu, livrando-me dos empréstimos estudantis. Vou dar o meu melhor por Charlie, que nunca me deixou sozinha na vida.

Eu posso fazer isso e vou conseguir.

Peguei a minha bolsa e desci, trancando o grande portão para rua, seguindo pela calçada com minhas mãos escondidas no bolso, olhando para frente e pronta para deixar aquele apartamento perfeito para moradia. Passei por uma empresa de limpeza e contratei o pacote de limpeza porque definitivamente não sou boa com serviços domésticos. Entreguei a chave sem medo, porque ainda não havia nada lá que pudessem roubar e peguei meu comprovante, perguntando a direção para uma loja de móveis ou shopping. Com as coordenadas, atravessei algumas ruas e entrei no grande Shopping Center.

Evito fazer compras. É quase um trauma da minha infância e adolescência. Minha mãe nunca foi uma mulher fácil de lidar porque sempre a achei fútil demais. Seu marido, Phil, é um ex-jogador de beisebol falido e atualmente vendedor de carros. Eles vivem em Jacksonville e não sei detalhes, há alguns anos que evito ter longas conversas com Renée. Ela é uma completa estranha para mim agora. Nunca fui o seu tipo de filha perfeita e Victória é tudo que pediu a Deus. Estou bem hoje em dia, isso já me doeu muito, mas aprendi que tenho Charlie e ele é tudo que preciso, mesmo com as adições da família da sua esposa.

\- Posso ajudá-la? – uma jovem senhora com o uniforme da loja me abordou quando finalmente escolhi o tipo de sofá que eu queria. Sentei nele e sorri para ela. – É o mais confortável que temos e ele vira cama puxando o assento para frente. Tem a opção de puxar os três ou um só. O encosto reclina um pouco. – completou e fez em um lado. Experimentei e gostei. Raramente estou em casa e, muitas vezes, chego cansada demais para chegar até o quarto. É bom que meu sofá seja extremamente confortável.

\- Vou levar o conjunto. – disse e ela sorriu. – Quero ver suas opções de móveis brancos para sala, cozinha, banheiro, escritório e quarto. – sorri de volta, ganhando um aceno.

Consegui encontrar todas as coisas do meu gosto e como era cedo, eles podiam entregar no final da tarde. Paguei minha compra e entreguei meu cartão para que pudessem me ligar se tivessem algum problema.

\- Foi um prazer, Dra. Isabella. – a vendedora, Lila, sorriu e me entregou os contratos e recibos.

Saí da loja entrando em uma de utensílios do lar. Pedi a vendedora uma lista básica de tudo que é preciso ter dentro de uma cozinha e ela me seguiu enquanto escolhia tudo em tons bambu, preto e vermelho. Comprei talheres, pratos, toalhas, roupas de cama, toalhas de mesa, porta copos, luvas e aventais. Segui a lista por completo e pedi que entregassem também. Encontrei uma loja que vendia cabides e araras e depois que eu tinha mais coisas para entregar do que o previsto, entrei na loja de eletrodomésticos e finalizei minhas compras básicas com geladeira, fogão, forno, micro-ondas, maquina de waffles, sanduicheira e a melhor cafeteira que foi indicada. Até provei um pouco do expresso que ela é capaz de preparar.

Meu banco enviou uma mensagem informando o saldo disponível do dia e sorri, porque logo eles iriam me bloquear. Antes de fazer todas essas compras bem caras, solicitei um saldo alto para fazer no dia, porque eu estava disposta a fechar contrato com o apartamento que me fosse oferecido por não aguentar mais ficar no hotel. Passei por uma loja de decoração, inspirada, comprei vários itens legais, fofos e outros que poderia espalhar pela casa. Saí da loja cheia de sacolas e entrei no meu hotel, informando que iria encerrar minha conta e paguei, subindo rapidamente para colocar o que faltava dentro das minhas muitas malas.

Não olhei para trás quando fechei a porta com minhas cinco malas de roupa e o rapaz empurrando o carrinho para mim. O táxi parou na empresa de limpeza, peguei a chave e devolvi o recibo, seguindo para minha nova casa com um caminhão de entrega já me esperando. Foi uma confusão no começo, mas todo mundo conseguiu um consenso na hora de carregar e a parte boa de morar em um antigo correio é que tinha escada e elevador.

\- Vocês são os últimos? – perguntei ao observar os rapazes instalarem os móveis na parede, por insistência minha em um serviço extra. Já que a minha entrega era a última, ofereci uma boa quantia para montarem tudo pra mim. Havia dois na cozinha instalando na parede e olhando a planta hidráulica que recebi hoje cedo junto com o contrato.

\- Móveis de cima montados. – desceu um rapaz e eu sorri agradecendo que ele tivesse começado os da sala para montar. Empurrei o sofá para o lugar que eu queria e fui organizando conforme eles terminavam.

Quando todos os móveis foram montados, tirei a quantia combinada da minha bolsa e me despedi deles, pedindo desculpas por não ter nem água para oferecer. Terminei de colocar os moveis no lugar e percebi que ainda tinha forças para enfrentar o mercado. Peguei minha bolsa e saí rapidamente, baixando da internet uma lista de coisas. Acabei enchendo dois carrinhos, comprando de vassoura e rodo a saladas e várias comidinhas integrais congeladas. Fechei o portão debaixo quando terminei de subir com as compras e meio apavorada de estar sozinha em uma cidade imensa, sem vizinhos e sem ninguém para me ouvir caso gritasse, atravessei uma madeira nas fechaduras e empurrei um carrinho enferrujado que estava na parte debaixo até o portão para bloquear a abertura.

\- Ok. Agora é só colocar tudo no lugar.

Tirei meu casaco, a bota e comecei pela cozinha, limpando o que foi sujo durante a colocação dos móveis, guardando as compras no armário, limpei o balcão e espalhei tudo que era de geladeira enquanto a limpava por dentro, organizando tudo certinho para nada ficar caído em cima das coisas. Depois que encerrei com a cozinha, coloquei água para esquentar na minha nova panela, joguei legumes na redinha e deixei ali para cozinhar a vapor. Temperei um bife de frango e segui para sala, arrumando a disposição da sala conforme a televisão que foi colocada na parede ao lado da porta.

Quase quebrei o vidro da mesa colocando no apoio e suspirei aliviada que ele era mais resistente do que pensei. Tirei os plásticos das cadeiras e arrumei. Corri para uma das sacolas e peguei o vaso de flor, colocando no centro. Um canto ficou bem vazio, então, empurrei uma das poltronas, coloquei a mesinha de lado do sofá ali. Botei o aparador de velas, com as velas de baunilha, era próxima a janela, eu poderia tomar chá e olhar a movimentação da rua. Reparei que me esqueci de comprar cortinas. Tirei meu celular e enquanto comia, observei a sala e fiz uma lista de coisas que ainda faltava comprar. As paredes estavam bem vazias. Lavei a louça, deixei secando e soltei os tapetes, limpando a bagunça de caixas e isopor, jogando tudo pela escada que dava para o andar debaixo.

Subi com as malas para o quarto que seria meu closet, deixei todas ali dentro, empurrei as araras e fiquei admirada com o trabalho bem feito dos gaveteiros colocados no canto. Imaginei uma série de nichos na parede e acrescentei na lista. Os móveis do escritório estavam montados e vazios, fiz a anotação mental de buscar minhas caixas no depósito no dia seguinte e entrei no meu quarto. A cama estava montada e havia dois criados mudos com gavetas nos cantos, no mais, achei bem nu. Cansada demais para continuar, abri a mala com toalha limpa e roupas de dormir, meus produtos íntimos e roupas íntimas. Tomei banho, coloquei um pijama confortável e forrei a cama, tirando os travesseiros dos plásticos. Coloquei meu telefone para carregar e já eram três horas da manhã. Fechei os olhos e apaguei.

Acordei cedo, porque o sol estava por todo lado. Até estava suada. Eu realmente precisava resolver a questão das cortinas antes de anoitecer. Levantei ainda cansada, mas disposta a deixar a casa em perfeito estado porque depois que começasse a trabalhar, não teria mais tempo e ela nunca ficaria pronta, tomei banho, desci e comi algumas frutas, torradas e café. Escolhi jeans, tênis e camiseta. O dia parecia quente. Ontem estava nublado e chuvoso. Escovei meu cabelo e passei uma maquiagem para não assustar as pessoas que encontraria no caminho. Fui a pé para o mesmo shopping do dia anterior e comprei todos os itens da lista que reparei que ainda estavam faltando. Marquei o horário do fim da tarde para os móveis, carreguei as muitas sacolas com quadros, cortinas e blackout. Deixei as sacolas em casa e fui até o depósito, pedindo ajuda ao rapaz da recepção para carregar as caixas até um táxi.

Meu telefone vibrou logo que entrei em casa depois da última caixa carregada com muito esforço. Era minha mãe. Rejeitei a chamada. Subi a escada com meus livros e passei a arrumar meu escritório, colocando meus diplomas na parede, arrumei os livros nas estantes, meus documentos na gaveta da escrivaninha e parei quando meu pai me ligou.

\- Oi filha. Não recebi notícias suas hoje.

\- Estou na correria para deixar a casa apresentável. – respondi e sentei na minha nova cadeira confortável. – Está quase tudo pronto, assim que pendurar as cortinas, quadros, fotos e os móveis que ainda faltam, te envio as fotos ou podemos fazer um tour no facetime.

\- Prefiro um tour quando souber que tem um sistema de alarme eficiente. – retrucou e me contive em revirar os olhos.

\- Vou ligar para Aro agora mesmo e marcar uma visita.

\- Ok, então eu vou desligar para que possa ligar para ele agora mesmo.

Charlie riu e eu bufei. Liguei para Aro, um amigo do meu pai e ele trabalhava bem perto, o que não era uma surpresa. Levantei da cadeira e olhei pela janela do escritório, observando o hospital que irei trabalhar, do outro lado, na rua dos fundos do meu prédio. Não sei o que tem depois do meu prédio, mas é possível ver o telhado e darei a volta mais tarde para descobrir. Morar tão perto do trabalho nunca é uma boa ideia, porque eu sempre serei a primeira a ser chamada em emergências, mas fiquei com medo de morar tão longe e não me habituar com o trânsito, metrô ou coisa do tipo.

Aro ligou informando que estava no meu portão. Desci e dei um tour com ele pelo andar debaixo, completamente vazio e com um banheiro limpo. Subimos e mostrei o apartamento. Ele estava acompanhado de dois rapazes e ambos me mostraram o melhor sistema de alarme, códigos e interfone, deixando meu portão elétrico se eu quisesse e concordei, fechamos um pacote de preços e eles ficaram de voltar para instalar tudo no dia seguinte bem cedinho. Acompanhei-os até a porta bastante satisfeita e sorri pra mim mesma. Meu pai e seus amigos.

Ninguém além dos mais próximos sabe quem meu pai é. Ele é dono de uma das maiores empresas de segurança particular do país, General do Exército aposentado e meu pai muito protetor. Sou filha única por parte dele e sei que ele não tem idade e nem intenção de ter mais filhos. Já a minha mãe, separou-se do meu pai quando eu tinha três anos de idade e foi viver com Phil, tendo Victória alguns anos mais tarde. Morei com minha mãe até os doze anos de idade e depois pedi para viver com meu pai, sendo uma criança mais feliz. Minha infância com a minha mãe não foi fácil e nosso relacionamento ficou tolerável quando eu só tinha que passar os verões com ela.

Meu relacionamento com Victória era bom. E ela... Gosto de fingir que Victória não existe. Não mais.

Resolvi terminar de limpar o escritório, ajeitei-o completamente e saí para comprar uma furadeira, ferramentas que toda mulher deve ter em casa. Instalei a máquina de lavar no andar debaixo, perto de uma pia que não era bem um tanque, mas o suficiente para lavar roupas pequenas. Instalei a secadora, arrastei uma tábua para passar ali no canto e deixei o ferro. Seria uma espécie de garagem e lavanderia também. Subi novamente e furei os buracos da cortina, pendurando-a as imensas cortinas brancas na sala, limpei e repeti o mesmo processo onde tinha janela. Pendurei quadros e as minhas fotos criança com meu pai, algumas depois de adulta e uma que estamos dançando em seu casamento com Sue.

Olhei ao redor completamente satisfeita. Recebi os últimos móveis, pendurei sozinha mesmo e arrumei meu armário com minhas roupas. Passei meus jalecos limpos e deixei pendurado no armário, sempre deixo três limpos e quando assinei meu contrato, recebi os jalecos com meu nome e o símbolo do hospital. Com tudo pronto, fui para meu quarto terminar de colar os quadros na parede, espalhei algumas coisas que comprei, como miniaturas dos pontos turísticos mais famosos do mundo, guardei minhas maquiagens e pendurei o espelho na parede, prendendo a luz e limpei o que ficou sujo.

Tomei banho e me joguei na cama, enrolada no roupão. Meus músculos estavam cansados e eu não queria fazer mais nada. Gosto de deixar todas as coisas prontas. Odeio deixar pontas soltas. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Jacob, meu amigo de infância e que infelizmente está namorando Leah, a enteada do meu pai. Conversamos um pouco e fiz um tour pelo apartamento, mostrando tudo, ele reclamou que não parecia seguro morar sozinha assim, sem vizinhos, no meio de um centro comercial e lembrei a ele que morava no coração de Manhattan, era muito movimentado. Depois de conversarmos, abri uma garrafa de vinho e fiquei jogada no sofá, olhando para a tevê, sem prestar atenção, até estar bêbada o suficiente para dormir.

De manhã cedo a empresa de segurança chegou e eles ficaram o dia inteiro instalando o sistema de alarme, fazendo vários testes e me ensinando uma série de coisas.

Quando anoiteceu, desci para colocar o lixo. Eu precisava dormir o máximo que pudesse.

\- Olá? – uma voz masculina me chamou e virei, confusa. Nos fundos do beco onde eu colocava o lixo. – Amun me contou que se mudou essa semana. – apareceu um homem alto e musculoso. – Sou seu inquilino.

\- Oi? – retruquei confusa. Amun realmente deixou passar esse detalhe. Ele se aproximou mais e pude ver seu rosto melhor, ele era bem bonito, com um corte baixo e um sorriso de covinhas.

\- Eu alugo o bar, quer dizer, a parte da outra ru meu bar. – disse e estendeu a mão. – Sou Félix.

\- Isabella. – retruquei ainda meio receosa. – Esse beco dá na outra rua? – perguntei ciente que seria excelente cortar caminho, mas ele parecia bem escuro. – Tem como iluminar mais aqui?

\- Acho que sim. – deu os ombros e olhou para os postes de luz sem lâmpadas.

\- Desculpe, Amun não me falou nada sobre inquilinos e acho que vou arrancar o pescoço dele por isso. – disse e ele riu. – Um bar? Caramba.

\- É um ambiente bem agradável e frequentado pelas melhores pessoas da região. E não se preocupe, não atraio bêbados idiotas. Temos seguranças também, então, não se preocupe.

\- É bom saber, Félix.

\- Por que não vem conhecer hoje? – ofereceu e achei uma boa ideia.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou trocar de roupa.

\- Amor? – uma voz feminina apareceu atrás de nós e ela parecia meio desconfiada quando me viu. – Olá. Sou Jane.

\- Isabella.

\- Minha esposa. – Félix acrescentou com um sorriso. – Ela está me ajudando essa semana. Querida, ela é a nossa nova locatária. – disse e ela sorriu mais relaxada.

\- Kebi falou que você é nova aqui e eu vim aqui ontem, mas não soube como te chamar. Não encontrei campainha. – Jane disse e eu ri.

\- Hoje eu tenho interfone! Em todo caso, vou trocar de roupa e encontro vocês lá. – sorri e eles acenaram, animados.

Eu vou matar Amun.

Liguei e ele não atendeu, enviei uma série de carinhas furiosas por mensagem. Inquilinos? Eu não tenho tempo para lidar com inquilinos. Troquei de roupa, soltei meu cabelo e passei uma maquiagem um pouco mais elaborada. Apesar de não ser fã de frequentar bares, gosto de beber e achei uma boa oportunidade fazer amizade com meus inquilinos e que são meus vizinhos mais próximos. Blusa preta justa, que deixava meus seios bem atraentes, jeans e meu Oxford caramelo. Coloquei meus cartões e dinheiro no bolso, com meu celular.

Fiquei apreensiva de passar pelo beco e segui pela rua, dando a volta na próxima esquina. Olhei para o hospital antes de entrar. Jane sorriu pra mim atrás do balcão, tirei meu casaco e pendurei no encosto da cadeira alta e sentei, olhando ao redor. Era um ambiente a meia luz, bem decorado e não estava lotado, mas era preciso procurar alguma mesa vazia. Tinha um grupo ruidoso de homens no fundo, jogando dardos e outros ao redor de uma mesa de sinuca. Jane colocou um copo na minha frente e atendeu outro cliente no fundo do balcão.

Provei e gostei. Uma mistura de soda, limão e vodka com alguma coisa colorida mais doce para quebrar o azedinho. Sempre que era possível, tanto ela quanto Félix vinham conversar comigo. O bar funcionava há quase quatro anos, quase o mesmo tempo que o casamento deles, que namoram desde o colégio. Jane é enfermeira e nos tempos livres ajuda o marido servindo as mesas. Eles eram um casal simpático e quando deu nove da noite, o bar ficou bem cheio. A cadeira ao meu lado foi ocupada e não me preocupei de olhar, distraída com meu celular.

\- O que vai querer hoje? – Jane perguntou.

\- Uísque. Puro. Duas doses logo. – o homem respondeu e me surpreendi o quanto a sua voz era agradável.

\- Dia longo? – ela perguntou com uma risada e serviu duas doses, empurrando o copo em sua direção.

\- Não via a hora de acabar. – retrucou e percebi que ele virou na minha direção. Seu rosto era bonito, olhos verdes, mesmo com uma expressão cansada, seus cabelos era uma mistura de castanho com loiro, meio bagunçado. Todo conjunto de nariz, boca, testa e barba para fazer lhe dava o ar de modelo fotográfico meio desleixado. – Olá. É um rosto novo aqui. – disse pra mim e dei um meio sorriso.

\- Olá.

Não ofereci nenhuma informação e pedi para Jane me dar mais uma bebida. Ela me deu outro copo e colocou uma cestinha de amendoins japoneses entre nós dois. Peguei alguns e quebrei a casca, comendo apenas a parte de dentro.

\- Não quero parecer insistente ou clichê, mas, vem sempre aqui? – perguntou e sorri, porque ele estava pensando em um jeito de chegar em mim. Homens.

\- Não. Realmente sou um rosto novo. É a minha primeira vez. – respondi honestamente e comi um pouco mais.

\- Edward Masen. E você? – apresentou-se e sorri, apertando sua mão. Não comentei que achava seu nome vagamente familiar. – Sem nome em troca? Vou te chamar de A Garota do Bar?

\- Não, obrigado. Sou Isabella.

\- Edward, é melhor que você deixe uma boa impressão da cidade para ela. É nova aqui. – Félix deixou outro copo para Edward e eu sorri, sabendo que corei profundamente.

\- Nova na cidade? – retrucou e me deu uma olhada que me deixou bem sem graça. – Isso é ótimo. Nasci e fui criado em Nova Iorque. – sorriu e ergui minha sobrancelha. Ele tinha um sotaque nada nova-iorquino. – Tudo bem, talvez seja exagero dizer que morei aqui a minha vida inteira, passei um tempo fora do país, mas ainda sou a melhor pessoa para te indicar lugares que você deve ir e os que deve evitar.

\- É mesmo?

\- Estou falando sério. Nova Iorque é uma cidade imensa e tem muito que fazer por aqui e tenho certeza que não quer carregar o arrependimento de não ter conhecido a cidade como ela merece. – disse e eu ri, sentindo-me relaxada com a bebida. Não sou de conversar com estranhos, mas ele estava bem inofensivo até o momento, mesmo que parte de mim quisesse que ele não ficasse somente na conversinha fiada. Faz muito tempo que não tenho um contato íntimo com o sexo masculino. Meu último caso foi um amigo colorido, médico e companheiro no meu antigo trabalho. Ele foi chamado novamente para a nova guerra na Síria e não o vejo há meses. Não tive tempo para flertar com ninguém para ter um sexo satisfatório.

Também não costumo transar com caras que conheço em um bar. Nunca fiz isso e não vai ser agora que vou mudar. Como médica, sei dos riscos que uma noite irresponsável pode trazer e não me coloco nessa linha. Mas... Não custa nada dar uma chance hoje.

Edward conseguiu me atrair para uma conversa sobre a cidade, deixando-me completamente hipnotizada pela sua fala mansa. Viramos de frente ao outro e em dado momento me vi com o cabelo todo enrolado, gargalhando com suas piadas prontas. Ele fez um mapa da região, desenhando os melhores restaurantes em um guardanapo e não passou despercebido que anotou seu numero no canto inferior. Não sei mais quantas bebidas tomei. Conversar com ele mudou toda a minha noite. Quando o flerte começou a ficar mais intenso, percebi que o bar estava ainda mais cheio e tinha gente para todo lado. Como Félix e Jane estavam dando conta, não faço ideia, mas isso deu motivo para Edward puxar a minha cadeira mais para frente e nossas pernas estavam se tocando.

Nós não falamos sobre trabalho, nossas vidas particulares, apenas sabia seu nome e os lugares que mais gosta da cidade. Ele não perguntou de onde eu vim, também não ofereci nenhuma informação. Ele era apenas um cara bonito, divertido, que eu podia dar uns beijos antes de ir embora, mas não me senti a vontade em fazer tal coisa em um bar tão cheio e com muita gente que provavelmente frequenta o lugar há muito tempo. Edward já havia parado de beber há muito tempo, parecia sóbrio novamente e quando vi que estava tarde demais, pedi a conta a Jane, que disse que hoje seria por conta da casa já que era a minha primeira vez. Insisti em pagar e ela não deixou. Peguei meu casaco e aproveitei que Edward foi ao banheiro para sair. Eu não queria ser aquela a me despedir. O que iria dizer "Tchau, Edward! Você foi um parceiro de balcão bem legal".

A verdade é que faz muito tempo e me sinto velha para certos tipos de aventuras. Passei o meu primeiro ano de solteira novamente conhecendo todo tipo de cara e todo tipo de babaca, fazendo sexo com todos os namoradinhos que encontrei, mas eu era uma garota recém-divorciada, com o coração partido, com vinte e seis anos e terminando a minha residência enquanto a maioria dos meus colegas eram mais velhos. O fato de ter pulado o ensino médio, me fez ser a jovem cérebro da turma, quando passei a me relacionar com alguns colegas, eles ficaram surpresos ao perceber que não era apenas uma garota pequena e sim uma mulher que também faz sexo.

A madrugada estava fria e senti a parede de gelo conforme saí do bar abafado. Coloquei meu casaco e considerei seriamente cortar caminho pelo beco, porque a rua estava bem deserta, mas não havia como enxergar um palmo a frente do meu nariz e achei que não valia a pena o risco. Enfiei as mãos no meu bolso e andei olhando ao redor, preparada por qualquer movimento estranho, percebendo que meu pai me deixa completamente paranoica.

\- Isabella! Ei! – Edward me gritou e virei, ele veio correndo até mim. – Como pode ter ido embora sem se despedir?

\- Sinto muito, não sou muito boa com isso. – sorri muito sem graça.

\- Não tem problema. – disse e chegou mais perto. – Só não queria que fosse embora sem ter um bom motivo para me ligar.

\- O quê? – soltei uma risada.

Segurando meu rosto, ele me beijou e não me senti surpresa, porque eu queria seu beijo desde que passei a maior parte da noite hipnotizada pelos seus lábios. Fazia muito tempo que eu não era beijada com tanto desejo e quando nos separamos, apenas sorrimos e nos beijamos ainda mais.

\- Acho que agora tenho um motivo para te ligar. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ele beijou meu pescoço. – Mas eu tenho que ir. Não quero ficar aqui na esquina e estou congelando.

\- Você está esperando algum táxi? – perguntou olhando para rua vazia.

\- Não. Moro bem pertinho.

\- Ok. Eu vou com você. – disse e fiquei parada. – Vamos?

Era melhor uma companhia que ir sozinha, em compensação, se ele fosse um lunático, saberia meu endereço. Mas eu não posso ter medo, coloquei alarmes por toda casa por causa disso. Virei e segui a rua com ele ao meu lado, mostrando a cafeteria que ele disse que era maravilhosa e o melhor restaurante da cidade na outra esquina. Virei novamente a rua e andamos um pouco. Ele franziu o cenho quando parei e tirei a chave do bolso.

\- Você mora aqui? – balancei a cabeça e mordi meu lábio. – Nós poderíamos ter passado pelo beco. – balancei a cabeça de novo e encolhi os ombros.

\- Ele é muito escuro. – retruquei e ele chegou bem mais perto. Encostei-me em meu portão, sentindo seu corpo bem próximo ao meu.

\- Eu te protegeria. – sussurrou e beijou minha bochecha, descendo para o meu pescoço.

Suas mãos saíram da base comportada da minha cintura para o meu quadril, indo diretamente para minha bunda, me erguendo no seu colo, começando um amasso que eu adoraria ter tido quando adolescente. Esfreguei-me na protuberância do seu jeans, debatendo-me internamente se eu deveria convidá-lo para entrar, afinal de contas, não havia mal nenhum em ter uma noite de sexo quente antes de começar a trabalhar. Não era certo ficar no portão, tarde da noite, como dois adolescentes. Balancei a chave na frente do seu rosto e ele me colocou no chão, virei e ri, sentindo-o completamente colado. Abri e passei minha digital no alarme, subindo a escada aos beijos.

Abri a porta de cima, tirando meu casaco, a blusa, o sutiã e ele foi arrancando suas roupas.

\- Vamos subir. Meu quarto é lá em cima. – murmurei contra seus lábios.

\- Camisinha. – retrucou e procurou na sua calça, sua carteira e tirou duas camisinhas.

Subimos aos tropeços e beijos, começando uma noite que se eu deixasse passar, iria ficar muito arrependida. Edward me fez tremer e gozar como nunca. Eu me senti tão conectada que com toda certeza não seria apenas uma noite. Eu buscaria por mais.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois.**

O celular tocando me despertou do sono profundo. Gemi com o barulho e apertei ainda mais a mulher em meus braços, que soltou uma risadinha e pegou o telefone. Abri os olhos e vi a hora no relógio ao seu lado da cama, percebendo que estava muito, mas muito atrasado. Levantei bruscamente e ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, olhando-me meio preocupada. Como podia ser ainda mais bonita? Bagunçada, com os lábios lindos e inchados, com um pouco de maquiagem para todo lado, mas eu a queria agora e já que estava atrasado... Mergulhei em sua direção, beijando sua boca e ela me acomodou entre suas pernas.

Tateou seu criado mudo e abriu uma gaveta. Identifiquei que ela queria camisinha e peguei uma.

Sem preliminares, apenas desejo, muito desejo e foi um sexo maravilhoso.

\- Deus, isso foi muito bom. Bom dia. – Isabella gemeu e eu beijei sua boca novamente. Rolei para o lado, muito satisfeito.

\- Muito bom. – concordei e virei de lado. – Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – resmunguei e ela sorriu.

\- Imaginei que estivesse atrasado.

\- E estou. E já que estava, não precisava sair correndo, mas acho que vou e é melhor me apressar. – retruquei e ela me beijou.

\- Cafeína ajuda? – questionou levantando-se e admirei seu corpo nu. Ela se envolveu no roupão. – Tem toalhas limpas no banheiro e eu vou descer para fazer um pouco de café.

Isabella saiu do quarto e eu fui para seu banheiro tipicamente feminino. Entrei no chuveiro quente, tomando banho, lavando a boca com enxaguante bucal e pensando na sorte que tive ao sair de um dia particularmente ruim e entrei no bar do Félix para beber alguma coisa antes de ir embora para casa, dormir e fingir que minha vida pessoal não estava um inferno. Eu a observei de costas primeiro, parecia formosa, de lado tive uma visão dos seus seios redondos na blusa apertada e quando virou de frente me perdi nos seus olhos castanhos profundos adornados com cílios grossos e volumosos. Ela parecia uma boneca delicada com sua pele tão clara e quando sorriu, eu podia cair de joelhos ali mesmo e me arrastar aos seus pés.

Ela era uma garota interessante, foi a primeira que não vomitou sua história em meus ouvidos ou choramingou fazendo charme. Na verdade, pouco falou da sua vida e pra ser sincero, além do seu endereço, eu não sei quem ela é, porque só sei seu nome. Seu apartamento era amplo, da porta do quarto era possível vê-la na cozinha, fazendo café em uma máquina monstruosa que provavelmente me deixaria ainda mais ligado. Amo café. Cafeína é o caminho para o meu coração.

Desci a escada e peguei minha blusa, calça e me vesti diante os olhos atentos dela. Ajeitei minha roupa o máximo que deu e segui na sua direção. Ela me estendeu uma caneca de café puro e dei um gole. Muito bom. Bebi tranquilamente olhando em seus olhos. Ela também estava com uma caneca, parecendo adorável e me excitando porque eu sabia que não havia roupas por baixo do seu roupão. Coloquei minha caneca para baixo e ela também. Nossos lábios colaram no outro e beijei-a com toda fome e vontade por mais que ainda tenho. Meu celular começou a tocar dessa vez. Ela riu e ajeitou a gola da minha camisa.

\- Vá trabalhar.

\- Cadê seu telefone? – perguntei e ela apontou lá para cima. Tirei meu aparelho. – Não vou esperar que me ligue.

\- Eu te ligo. Vá trabalhar. – piscou e desci a escada, ela destravou o portão lá de cima e eu o fechei.

Eu não podia começar o dia da melhor forma. Corri até o hospital e tirei meu crachá e jaleco limpo do carro, entrando e passando o ponto, que apitou porque eu estava muito atrasado. Segui direto para sala dos médicos, tirei minha roupa e coloquei meu scrub azul marinho, enfiei minha bandana no bolso do jaleco, celular, caneta e parecia não estar esquecendo nada. Escovei os dentes e saí, entrando no elevador, indo diretamente para ala da cardiologia. Eu não tinha nenhuma cirurgia agendada agora, assim como meu celular não tocou para emergências.

\- Bom dia, Dr. Masen. – Jane passou por mim e eu sorri com um aceno. – Estou cobrindo aqui hoje, então, vou te atualizar.

\- Tem certeza que não quer trabalhar aqui, não? É a segunda vez essa semana.

\- Não sou eu que decido, contanto que fique nos pós-ops, pra mim está ótimo. – piscou e me esticou a folha da sala de cirurgia. – Seus residentes já começaram os exames invasivos do dia, tem duas angioplastias, três cateterismos e uma revascularização só para mais tarde. Os pacientes internados nessa madrugada e hoje, os enfermeiros estão colhendo exames agora e o laboratório está todo funcionando, deve tê-los até o horário da visita. Hoje começa novos internos, então, é melhor descer antes que o Chefe perceba que chegou atrasado.

\- Você é a melhor, Jane.

Desci a escada até o primeiro andar, onde havia a recepção principal e também onde metade dos meus colegas atendentes estava junto com todos os residentes e os novos internos, estudantes de medicina no primeiro ano da residência. Eu fui um garoto nervoso no meu primeiro dia alguns anos atrás, nesse mesmo hospital. Passei um tempo fora e voltei no final da minha residência, mas foi um bom período pra mim. Enfiei as mãos no bolso do meu jaleco e ouvi o discurso do Chefe, Carlisle Cullen, meu mentor, tio e padrinho. Meu segundo pai para todos os efeitos. Observei no meio da multidão de internos, estava Alice. Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados, nervosa.

Emmett parou ao meu lado e eu apontei para Alice. Ele é um amigo há muitos anos, um dos melhores neurocirurgiões do país e conhece minha priminha. Ele deu um sorriso de lobo e dei uma cotovelada. Ele sabe que Alice é proibida. Honestamente, eu não sei qual das internas irá escorregar diretamente para cama dele esta noite, mas sei que uma delas irá. Rosalie, cirurgiã plástica, parou do meu outro lado e bufou para a análise de Emmett. Os dois não se toleram muito. Ou quase nada, considerando que ela é bissexual, namorava uma das enfermeiras que a traiu com Emmett alguns meses atrás. O que eles não se bicavam em um momento viraram inimigos mortais no outro. Não da parte dele.

\- Novos pintinhos chegando. Estou contabilizando as gatinhas. – Ben, cirurgiã ortopédico chegou atrás de mim. Nós rimos. – Acho que vou continuar com a minha namorada mesmo. A mais interessante é proibida para todos.

\- É melhor mesmo. – rebati e observei Ângela no meio dos residentes do quinto ano. – Ela era a mais bonita da sua turma e você pegou primeiro.

\- Tenho meus dons. Ela é a melhor. – disse e eu ri.

\- O que é melhor mesmo? – Jasper, obstetra, chegou e parou ao lado de Ben. – Alice gatinha é um novo pintinho. Tomara que ela seja selecionada pela minha residente.

Dei uma cotovelada na sua barriga.

\- Vou adorar contar para o Chefe que todos vocês estão cobiçando sua única filha. – Rosalie murmurou baixinho e continuamos olhando Carlisle discursar sobre o hospital. – Parece que Edward não foi o único a chegar atrasado hoje. Também voltou com a mesma roupa, Jasper?

\- Não. Deu tempo de ir em casa. – respondeu e ela riu. – Acho que Edward não deu muito tempo, ainda mais que ontem ele estava com uma linda...

Dei outra cotovelada e ele riu. Rosalie apenas me olhou.

\- Não se preocupe, não é a Kate. – murmurei para ela.

\- Não sou eu o quê? – Kate parou do outro lado de Ben. – Bom dia a todos, em especial para você, Edward. Dormiu bem?

\- Muito bem. – rebati secamente e automaticamente pensei em Isabella e na noite maravilhosa que tivemos. – Isso vai demorar uma eternidade. – suspirei observando que a assistente de Carlisle estava nomeando os internos de cada residente. Fiz sinal para Jéssica, minha fria e insensível residente de cardiologia. A melhor de todas e saí de lá. Percebi que cada um seguiu para um lado.

Eu tinha que me preparar para as visitas, analisar novos casos e antes de tudo isso, alimentar meu estômago faminto. Comprei um bolinho de chocolate que era maravilhoso e mais um copo de café bem grande. Hoje será um dia que não irei reclamar por ter dormido pouco. Sentei em uma das mesas do canto e tirei meu celular do avental, percebendo que a ligação perdida era da minha mãe e respondi suas mensagens. Adoro quando a minha mãe passa no meu apartamento para buscar roupas sujas e as devolve limpas, secas, passadas e ainda preenche a minha geladeira. É uma das vantagens de ser filho único, a desvantagens é que se ela se mete demais na minha vida.

\- Posso sentar com você? – Kate perguntou e eu suspirei, olhando ao redor e vendo que havia muitas cadeiras vazias.

\- É melhor não.

\- Essa é a sua versão de civilizados e educados no trabalho? – perguntou colocando seu café na mesa e puxou a cadeira, sentando-se bem a minha frente.

\- Essa é a minha versão de que é melhor você se afastar antes que eu decida que não vale a pena ser civilizado e educado nem aqui ou na puta que...

\- Entendi. – ergueu a mão e riu. – Acho que podemos ser amigos, na verdade, devemos ser amigos. Temos muito em comum e não quero que nenhum dos nossos amigos tenha que escolher um lado.

Terminei meu café e guardei meu celular. Eu não quis dizer a ela que meus amigos não são amigos dela.

\- Não se preocupe quanto isso. Tenho que ir. – levantei e joguei meu copo fora.

\- Temos uma cirurgia juntos hoje! – gritou e balancei minhas mãos.

Kate é cirurgiã geral e não é uma das atendentes. Formamo-nos em anos diferentes e também seguimos caminhos diferentes na medicina, mesmo que tenhamos muitas cirurgias juntos. É comum para minha completa infelicidade no momento. Cheguei ao andar da cardiologia e me deparei com Jéssica, melhor, Dra. Stanley dando as instruções para seus novos internos.

\- Este é o Dr. Edward Masen e tenho certeza de que quem prestou atenção no seu último ano de estudo sabe quem ele é. – disse do seu jeito enfezado. – Ele é o Chefe de toda área cardiológica do hospital e também um dos membros do conselho, fazendo parte da diretoria, avaliador direto do desempenho de vocês, então, prestem muita atenção no que ele tem a ensinar. Não se preocupem, vocês trabalharão comigo, mas poderão conhecer e estudar outras áreas do hospital. No final do mês, fazemos um rodízio e há trocas.

Todos eles estavam com os olhos arregalados.

\- Prontuários ficam ali, o telefone de vocês foi sincronizado essa manhã para receber as chamadas, cada uma tem um código e não irei repeti-los, quem não sabe, volte para o último ano da faculdade e aprenda novamente. – disse e eu continuei sério. Ela também não sabia no primeiro dia. – Enfermeiros não são seus empregados, eles são o sangue deste hospital. Sem enfermeiros, nada funciona. Trate-os muito bem.

Ela roubou o meu discurso?

\- Dra. Stanley, hora de começar as visitas. – informei olhando meu relógio.

\- Cada um peguem três prontuários. – disse e eles correram.

Virei em direção ao primeiro quarto, entrei na frente e ela seguiu com seus cinco pintinhos atrás.

Conversar com o paciente é vital para o tratamento dar certo e por isso não interferi, apenas expliquei procedimentos que eles não souberam entrar em detalhes, revisei alguns exames, pedi outros e assim a manhã inteira passou quando eu ainda estava fazendo visita, uma ocorrência que só é possível quando a emergência está vazia. Deixei Jéssica lidando com os internos e fugi os olhares furtivos e bochechas coradas até a sala dos médicos. Rosalie estava lá, com seu notebook e alguns livros espalhados pela mesa. Peguei meu próprio computador na pasta e resolvi que era um bom momento para estudar um novo tipo de transplante pulmonar desenvolvido no Canadá.

\- Então, não vai me contar quem foi a de ontem? – Rosalie começou e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Não? Então gostou dela? – sorri concordando e ela me olhou acima dos seus óculos de armação branca. – Você gostou dela ao ponto de não tecer nenhum comentário sobre a noite? Foi tão bom assim? – insistiu e ri, concordando de novo. – Uau. Vai ligar para ela? – aí eu suspirei.

\- Eu não tenho o número dela.

\- Não pediu?

\- Eu dei o meu e ela não me ligou de volta até agora, então eu não sei se terei seu número.

\- Uma garota passou a noite com você e não te deu o número? Tem certeza que foi tão bom assim?

\- Claro que tenho. Foi épico, de tremer as paredes e incrível. É claro que foi ótimo. – retruquei e Rosalie gargalhou. – Ela só não me ligou ainda e está cedo, então... Deve estar dormindo de tão cansada. – murmurei fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

\- Acha que tem um reencontro?

\- Deus sabe que eu quero muitos outros.

Paramos o assunto quando Kate entrou com seu computador e eu me despedi, informando que iria almoçar e depois me prepararia para minha cirurgia da tarde, que ocuparia o restante do meu dia por meu paciente ser obeso e precisar reconstruir mais de uma artéria. Encontrei com Emmett e Jasper no pátio, comprei um combo de batatas chips, salada e frango e sentei na mesma mesa com eles, que discursavam sobre cada interna. Entrei na competição e mostrei a que achei mais bonita, menos aquelas que ficaram de bochechas coradas e olhares porque isso me lembra do colegial.

\- Senhores médicos desta amável instituição. – Dra. Stanley parou em nossa frente. – Nesse hospital não é proibida a confraternização pessoal entre funcionários, mas, eu adoraria que vocês ficassem bem distantes das minhas internas antes que eu tenha que causar demissões em massa por notas baixas, faltas nas aulas e pouca atenção à prática. Flertem menos. Há muitas outras mulheres no mundo, incluindo neste hospital, que não são as minhas jovens meninas excitadas com o novo mundo que lhes apresenta. Combinado? Dr. Masen? Dr. Whitlock? Dr. McCarty?

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Dra. Stanley. – Emmett respondeu e o olhar dela foi o suficiente que parássemos de rir. – Combinado. Não se pode transar mais nesse hospital. – murmurou e ela bufou.

\- Não gosto de internas. – retruquei e ela sabia que era verdade.

\- Não. Ele gosta de morenas gostosas e misteriosas que frequentam bares sozinha. – Jasper intrometeu-se e chutei a sua canela.

\- Contanto que não seja uma interna, pra mim está ótimo. E você, Dr. McDream, faça como o McSteamy aqui e não se envolva com novatas. – Dra. Stanley apontou para Jasper.

\- Eu sou o quê? Edward é o gostosão, Jasper o homem dos sonhos e eu?

\- Aquele que come qualquer buceta que passa pela frente. – Jéssica sorriu e deu tapinhas no ombro de Emmett. – Você é o McDILF. – provocou e nós rimos. Emmett tem um filho de três meses de idade com uma garota que ele teve um caso de várias noites. – Minha hora de almoço está curta e considerem-se avisados. – Jéssica saiu e Emmett estava olhando para sua bunda. Ela é uma mulher bonita, com curvas em todos os lugares certos e chamativa, mas se relacionar com ela deve ser tão bom que é melhor ter uma dor de dente. Prefiro que ela seja a minha parceira mesmo.

Alice passou por mim e não falou nada. Ela sentou com um grupo de pessoas e não entendi nada. Nós três ficamos olhando e ela não virou nenhuma vez em nossa direção, como se não nos conhecesse de lugar nenhum. Terminei de comer e enviei uma mensagem para o seu celular, ela respondeu dizendo que depois falaria comigo, guardou seu aparelho e continuou rindo com seus amigos.

\- Acho que nós somos velhos demais para Alice socializar conosco. – Jasper murmurou.

\- Só tenho 34 anos, pelo amor de Deus. – Emmett reclamou e eu ri.

\- Fiquem longe da minha doce prima de apenas vinte e cinco anos. – disse e levantei. – O dia hoje está voando e eu tenho uma cirurgia agora e se Deus quiser, o paciente vai direto para UTI e eu vou direto para minha casa.

\- Nada de bar hoje com garotas misteriosas? – Jasper perguntou e eu ri. – Eu ia chegar nela, mas entre uma jogada e outra na sinuca, ela estava a todo sorriso para você.

\- Sinto muito se fui mais rápido, agora a garota é minha e é melhor você ficar bem longe.

\- Recado dado e recato anotado. – Jasper ergueu a mão e seu telefone apitou. – Ótimo. Parto de Emergência no Pronto Socorro.

\- Vai embora, esquadrão da vagina. – Emmett bateu nele e seu telefone apitou. – Criança caiu e bateu com a cabeça. Sinal de desmaio. – murmurou e me olhou. – Não vai à festa de despedida da sua sogra? Tanya está se aposentando, hoje é seu último dia.

\- Não, eu passo.

Conversei com meu paciente antes da cirurgia, na presença de Jéssica e Kate. As duas também sanaram as dúvidas e finalizamos com a família. Como demorava mais ou menos meia hora antes a preparação do paciente para sala de cirurgia, fui até a sala do meu tio roubar uns chocolates, comi no caminho e voltei correndo para a área da sala de cirurgia, me preparando com a roupa operatória, higienizando minhas mãos e entrei. Kate entrou alguns minutos depois e Jéssica foi a última. A sala de observação estava lotada, sempre é assim nas primeiras semanas de internos no hospital. Eles querem assistir tudo e participar de todas as cirurgias possíveis.

Sair da cirurgia com o paciente vivo e estável sempre é uma alegria, mas eu estava destruído com todas as complicações que tivemos e a pressão de contornar a cada momento. Eu e Kate não nos damos muito bem na sala de cirurgia e isso devia ser um indicativo que o nosso relacionamento não daria certo. Conversei com a família, reforcei a necessidade de o paciente perder peso imediatamente e permiti uma rápida visita logo que fosse transferido para UTI. Expliquei o pós-ops para os internos e fiz o relatório da cirurgia no prontuário, a parte mais chata, mas que eu preferia fazer sempre que terminava ou só acumularia. Assinei o relatório de Jéssica, fiz algumas rondas, tirei minhas duas horas de atraso na emergência e fui tomar banho.

Troquei de roupa e catei todas as minhas roupas sujas, pensando em já deixar na minha mãe porque onde moro agora, não é permitido ter lavanderias e eu tinha que procurar uma quando não tenho tempo para tal coisa. Eu não tinha como ir ao Félix essa noite, mas estava rezando que Isabella me ligasse, nem que fosse para jogar conversa fora, mas principalmente para voltar para o seu apartamento. Meu telefone tocou no meio do caminho para casa da minha mãe. Era minha Tia Esme.

\- Oi tia, estou dirigindo. Fala rápido.

\- Seu tio ainda está preso na despedida da Dra. Denali, mas eu fiz um jantar para comemorar o primeiro dia de Alice. Pode vir?

\- Eu nunca nego a sua comida, tia. Não conte para minha mãe.

\- Tarde demais, ela já ouviu. Chamei os meninos também, eles devem chegar em breve. Não demore.

Minha Tia Esme era uma das pessoas mais incríveis que conheço na vida. E uma das melhores cozinheiras também. Ela sempre guardava um prato de jantar no forno quando sabia que minha mãe iria fazer mais um experimento na cozinha. Eu fugia e entrava pelos fundos, comia e voltava para casa. Minha mãe é um doce de pessoa, amorosa, mas péssima cozinheira. Peguei um engarrafamento para chegar em Long Island e quando cheguei, parei nos portões da casa da minha Tia Esme, esperei o segurança liberar minha entrada e estacionei próximo a garagem, na vaga do meu tio, apenas para que ele entrasse reclamando.

\- Aí está você, querido. – Tia Esme me abraçou apertado logo que entrei em sua casa.

Uma figura muito parecida com minha Tia parou no fim do corredor, de braços cruzados. Elas eram gêmeas, não tão idênticas, mas extremamente parecidas. Minha mãe estava carrancuda e eu sabia o motivo.

\- Mãe, você é maravilhosa, já te disse isso? – abracei-a mesmo com os braços no caminho.

\- Quer dizer que a comida da sua tia é melhor que a minha? – perguntou toda bicuda.

\- Eu te amo. – beijei a sua bochecha e ganhei um tapa no braço. – Como você está hoje?

\- Bem. Kate me ligou.

\- Não estamos falando sobre Kate, lembra? – retruquei impaciente.

\- Calma. Eu não atendi, eu sou sempre Team Edward, não importa o quê. – piscou e voltou para cozinha.

\- Graças a Deus você se livrou dela. – Tia Esme passou por mim e revirei os olhos.

Quando eu estava com Kate, as duas faziam da minha vida um inferno por não gostarem tanto da Kate quanto da sua mãe, Tanya, além minha Tia Esme ter a eterna implicância por acreditar que a minha ex-sogra dá em cima do meu tio e minha mãe apoia suas teorias porque quando meu pai ainda era um médico naquele hospital, era a mesma ladainha. Elizabeth e Esme são a dupla do mal que nenhuma namorada minha aguentou. Kate reclamava todos os dias das alfinetadas que minha mãe lhe dava. Era um inferno. Agora que estamos separados, as duas parecem que ganharam um presente de natal. Verdade seja dita, na mente distorcida delas, nenhuma mulher será boa o suficiente para mim.

Alice pulou nas minhas costas e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Eu fiz uma massagem cardíaca em uma criança hoje e ela simplesmente voltou. Incrível! Fiquei tão maravilhada! Foi muita adrenalina! – gritou pulando na minha frente. – Desculpe não falar com vocês hoje, mas é muito difícil ser chamada de Dra. Cullen e todo mundo logo me associa ao papai e ficam me olhando estranho. Eu passei na prova, oras! Mereço estar lá e para provar isso não vou me relacionar com vocês no trabalho. – me deu uma piscadinha.

\- Todo mundo sabe que você é minha prima, Alice.

\- Me dá um tempinho para provar o meu valor?

\- Todo tempo do mundo. Está com a pediatria ou na emergência?

\- Hoje ficamos nos dois. Mas eu fui selecionada para o grupo da Dra. Webber, ela foi bem gentil, disseram que a Dra. Stanley foi muito severa e ela numerou cada um dos nossos colegas para não ter que gravar seus nomes. Infelizmente, todo mundo sabe o meu. – retrucou e eu ri, era bem a cara de Jéssica fazer isso tipo de coisa.

\- Família, cheguei! – Emmett entrou segurando seu filho, Mason e eu rapidamente peguei meu afilhado no colo. – Isso, fique com seu padrinho.

\- Você acabou de buscá-lo, seu insensível. – Alice retrucou.

\- Ele chora. Ele só enxerga os peitos da mãe dele e quando está longe, chora. – encolheu os ombros.

\- Você também só enxergou os peitos da mãe dele por muito tempo. – provoquei e nós rimos, Alice grunhiu. – A pequena aqui está na pediatria.

\- Como foi o último dia da Dra. Denali?

\- Acho que ela não estava se importando muito. – Alice respondeu e seguimos para área externa, onde minha mãe e minha tia estavam sentadas conversando com meu pai. – A Dra. Webber identificou que uma das crianças internadas há dois dias precisava fazer uma nova TC e ela disse que "poderia ser feito depois, porque era pediatra e não neuro".

\- Vadia. – Emmett tossiu e nós rimos.

\- E aí, pai. Você está bem hoje? – perguntei e ele me deu um sorriso como se não me conhecesse. – Sou eu, Edward.

\- Ah. Eu também sou Edward. – sorriu e deixei pra lá. Tem dias que ele não me reconhece. – Meu filho também. Foi uma surpresa da minha esposa. – completou e apontou para Mason, no colo da minha mãe, como se fosse eu. Sorri e apertei sua mão. Ele voltou a olhar para o nada.

\- Está tranquilo hoje, mas acordou achando que você acabou de nascer. – minha mãe disse atrás de mim. – Sem nenhuma crise, apenas não contradisse, amanhã se permanecer assim, colocarei os vídeos para assistir e irei me preparar. – sussurrou e me deu uma piscada.

\- Me liga. Estarei de plantão, mas eu vejo de fugir por algumas horas.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei lidar com seu pai e qualquer coisa sua Tia Esme fica comigo. Nada de preocupações.

Há alguns anos meu pai foi diagnosticado com Alzheimer e a doença avançou muito rápido, obrigando-a a uma aposentadoria antes do necessário. Nunca foi cogitada uma casa de repouso, porque sei que a minha mãe morreria ao deixar meu pai longe dela. Então contratamos uma boa equipe para ajudá-la em casa, mas há dias em que ele fica impossível e sou obrigado a colocá-lo para dormir, com dor no coração de chegar a esse tratamento com meu próprio pai. O renomado Dr. Edward Masen, o homem que inventou o by-pass Masen e fez o primeiro e único transplante pulmonar nos Estados Unidos cujo paciente sobreviveu e teve 100% em sua recuperação.

Minha Tia Esme serviu vinho para minha mãe e Alice. Emmett saiu da cozinha com refrigerante e cerveja. Ele nunca bebe quando está com seu filho, então peguei a cerveja e abri, virando-a quase pela metade de uma vez só. Estava com sede e um pouco cansado. Meu celular continuava sem nenhuma chamada perdida e me perguntei se as garotas que pego o telefone também sentem a mesma ansiedade que estou sentindo em relação a uma ligação que nunca chega. Jasper chegou e foi recebido com a mesma alegria usual da minha mãe e tia. Ele pegou uma cerveja, fez gracinha com Mason e balançou o cabelo de Alice, que bateu nele irritada.

\- Amanhã é meu primeiro plantão de trinta e seis horas, então, eu quero todas as dicas legais. – Alice disse brincando com sua taça de vinho.

\- Você não disse que queria vencer por si mesma, descubra. – retruquei e ela fez uma careta. – Não tome banho descalço.

\- Os banheiros são limpos regularmente, mas outras pessoas usam o mesmo chuveiro que você, então, não confie. – Jasper completou.

\- Nunca compre nada na cafeteria de cima, o café é ruim e os bolos são solados. Beba café da sala da enfermagem, é o melhor ou da cafeteria do pátio. Também almoce lá, o restaurante tem comidas maravilhosas e pesadas, que vai te dar sono. – Emmett sugeriu.

\- O restante é melhor você descobrir sozinha. – concordei não querendo que ela tenha nenhuma vantagem já que vai fingir que não me conhece no hospital.

\- Vai ser divertido, lembro o meu primeiro plantão. Edward corava cada vez que a obstetra da época falava com ele e Emmett passou o dia inteiro sofrendo de dor de barriga. Foi épico. – Jasper riu e minha mãe bateu nele, ela sempre defende Emmett.

Meu telefone continuava sem nenhum sinal de vida, exceto as mensagens ocasionais de alguns colegas em grupos, mas nenhuma ligação. Nada. Quando finalmente tocou, era meu advogado, mas eu não estava com cabeça para ter nenhum tipo de notícia hoje, principalmente ruim. Voltei a prestar atenção na conversa e Alice contou suas experiências primárias com pacientes, como foi a primeira aula prática, participar da emergência e seu lado profissional observando Jasper em ação na hora de um parto de emergência, como achou que a Dra. Denali foi uma "bitch" com a mãe e que a Dra. Webber era muito doce.

Mal vejo a hora da minha prima finalmente se familiarizar com a rotina hospitalar, sei que vai amar, não só porque somos uma família de médicos. Minha mãe é psiquiatra, minha Tia Esme é Dermatologista, meu pai um grande cardiologista e meu Tio Carlisle um cirurgião-geral. Talvez esteja em nosso sangue viver para ciência médica, mas nós amamos. Decidi ser médico porque sempre foi uma paixão, meu pai me deixou aberto a escolher qualquer profissão, mas eu me sinto em casa dentro do hospital. E eu desejo que a minha prima também se sinta.

\- Não me esperaram para o brinde? – Tio Carlisle chegou e sorriu. – Um idiota parou o carro na minha vaga. – sorri de volta. – E eu bati no carro dele, foi desatenção. – piscou e eu ri mais ainda. – E aí, filha? O que achou do seu primeiro dia?

Alice contou tudo novamente e eu já estava ficando entediado.

\- Amanhã é o primeiro dia da Bella, Carlisle? – Tia Esme perguntou.

\- Não posso acreditar que finalmente tenho a Dra. Isabella Swan comandando a minha pediatria. Tenho certeza que sairemos do 12º lugar de trauma com ela.

Isabella Swan? Meu coração chegou a bater mais forte.

\- Ela veio de Los Angeles, é especialista em atendimento de emergência em trauma e também uma renomada cirurgiã pediátrica. Ela entrou para ciências biologias na UW em primeiro lugar e seu QI está acima de Einstein, com memória fotográfica e tudo. Ela é um pequeno gênio.

É ela. Isabella é a nova médica do hospital.

\- Caramba, eu estava imaginando uma médica sexy. – Emmett brincou.

\- Ela é linda. – Tia Esme retrucou orgulhosa. – Um doce de menina, de primeira ela parece muito antipática, mas quando conversamos no almoço de uma conferência, foi incrível. Eu sabia que Carlisle estava sondando-a para trazer a Nova Iorque e me aproximei. E pude observá-la em ação durante o caos que um festival de surf deu errado.

Sim, ela é linda e incrível. Mas também nova no hospital e eu fiz a promessa de não me envolver com mais ninguém do trabalho que sempre dá merda. Eu não sei se estou feliz ou triste. Talvez não seja ela, mas é muita coincidência. Memória fotográfica, recém-chegada a cidade, muito linda e incrível? Só pode ser ela. Bebi toda a minha cerveja ciente que eu estava mais ansioso que o normal para começar um plantão de trinta e seis horas ao lado dela.

Kate foi um trauma. Nós não trabalhávamos juntos até pouco tempo atrás e talvez tenha sido melhor para nós dois manter a distância, nos vermos apenas fora do ambiente profissional, mas eu realmente sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde nosso relacionamento iria acabar, porque ele foi condenado desde começo porque somos muito diferentes do outro e perdemos o que mais um casal deve ter pelo próximo: o respeito.

Isabella não foi a primeira garota que dormi após a minha separação, mas foi a primeira que me deixou completamente perdido e agora extremamente frustrado.

Dra. Isabella Swan... Quem diria?


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo 3**

Encostei-me à porta e coloquei a mão na boca, com vontade de gritar como uma garotinha. Que noite maravilhosa e surpreendente! Ele foi tão... Sexy. Eu nunca tive um parceiro sexual que me deixasse tão fora de mim. Tivemos tantas rodadas ontem à noite que não sei como ainda estou de pé. Sei que estou inchada e dolorida em todos os lugares certos e não me importo, porque tenho seu número e talvez ligue para ele após o meu primeiro plantão. Dá até mais vontade de trabalhar sabendo que poderei ter um sexo muito vantajoso para tirar todas as minhas tensões. Subi a escada para o meu quarto cantarolando, tomei banho e senti meu travesseiro com seu cheiro, mas eu tinha que trocar os lençóis e colocar esses para lavar. Continuei de roupão enquanto fazia a tarefa, sem me preocupar em vestir roupas.

Joguei-me na cama faminta, mas salvei seu número e me controlei para não enviar uma mensagem e parecer uma completa perseguidora. Amun respondeu as minhas mensagens e me distraí fazendo todo tipo de ameaça, mas ele disse que achou melhor não mencionar inquilinos ou eu iria desistir, e os contratos estavam no meu e-mail. Não estava realmente chateada e confiei nele quando disse que Félix e Jane não dão trabalho algum e cuidam bem do espaço. Disse que era responsabilidade dele cuidar de qualquer problema, receber o aluguel e dar atenção porque não tenho tempo para fazer nada disso. A conversa durou tanto que desci faminta, pronta para comer ovos fritos com torradas.

Passei pela sala e pisei em algo duro que doeu a sola do meu pé. Abaixei e peguei a aliança de aro grosso, dourada que estava caída no meu piso de madeira. Dentro estava inscrição: Kate e Edward Masen, 29/10/2011.

\- Filho da puta! Ele é casado!

Eu não podia acreditar. Segurei a aliança, mais apertado e desejei ligar para ele, despejar todo tipo de palavrão e extravasar a minha raiva, mas eu não conseguia fazer meus pés se moverem. Sentei no sofá e afundei no assento, completamente mortificada de ter tido uma noite de sexo tórrido com um homem casado e que ainda deixou cair a aliança no chão da minha sala! Meu rosto esquentou de vergonha e dó do coração de outra mulher, tão enganada como um dia eu fui. Tenho pavor de traição e me senti tão suja por fazer parte de uma. É melhor que Edward Masen não apareça na minha frente novamente ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

Irritada, guardei a aliança na gaveta da mesinha ao lado do sofá e fui para cozinha, precisando extravasar a minha raiva. Bati a clara dos ovos com o fuê em uma bacia apenas para movimentar meu braço bruscamente e descontar a minha raiva. Fritei e comi com torradas, percebendo que eu acordei exuberante, feliz e muito bem comida, mas que agora me recusava a me sentir bem diante da infelicidade de outra mulher. Lavei a louça pensando no que deveria fazer. A aliança guardada me fazia sentir estar guardando uma granada na sala da minha casa, mas eu não podia ficar me torturando, eu tinha que levar algumas coisas no hospital mais tarde, para não chegar de mala logo no meu primeiro dia, então decidi que arrumaria minha bolsa, focando no meu trabalho e ignorando o babaca do Edward para lá.

Meu celular vibrou e era a minha mãe. Já faz dois meses que não nos falamos e ela nunca desiste. Atendi apenas para ter sossego por mais uns dias antes que ela volte a me ligar.

\- Oi Renée. – coloquei no viva-voz para poder arrumar minhas coisas.

\- Oi filha, como você está? Faz um tempinho que não sei notícias suas e liguei para o hospital, me informaram que não faz mais parte do quadro de funcionários. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou no seu tom usual e alegre.

\- Nada demais. Mudei de cidade e de hospital.

\- Ah sim. Está onde agora?

\- Em Nova Iorque. – murmurei entre dentes. Não gosto de passar informações da minha vida a ela.

\- Ah, que máximo. Eu te desejo sucesso, você é a melhor médica desse mundo mesmo, vai tirar de letra. – eu ri. Ela sempre é alegre, mas fez uma péssima escolha ao apoiar sua outra filha.

\- Obrigada. Como vai Phil?

\- Está bem, em uma nova loja, foi promovido a gerente, não é o máximo? Agora eu trabalho na secretaria daquela escola aqui pertinho de casa, o salário é bom e eu consigo o seguro saúde para nós dois. – disse e eu achei uma boa coisa que ela se ocupasse.

\- Que bom. Espero que dê tudo certo sempre. – murmurei e eu não tinha mais nada para oferecer. – Falo com você depois. Beijos. – encerrei sem dar tempo.

É muito difícil falar com a minha mãe. Sentei na cama sentindo saudades dela, nosso relacionamento nunca foi fácil, mas certamente não era como é hoje em dia. Recuso-me a deixá-la participar da minha vida porque isso significa que Victória saberá sobre mim mais do que eu desejo que saiba. Abanei meu rosto, sentindo-me quente e com vontade de chorar, há anos não derramo uma lágrima por essa situação e não vai ser agora. Não preciso da minha mãe em nada na minha vida, ela tem Phil e é feliz. Isso é o que importa no fim das contas. Levantei e fui ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto e me encarei no espelho pequeno. Eu não preciso de ninguém para ser feliz, meu trabalho é tudo que me completa.

Terminei de arrumar todas as minhas roupas e itens pessoais. Parti para itens de trabalho. Eu tinha dois computadores, um macbook pequeno, ultra leve e fino, que sempre carrego na minha bolsa e um outro que deixo em casa, para minhas pesquisas. Decidi levar para o trabalho meu Ipad e o macbook pequeno. Separei todos os carregadores, fones de ouvido e deixei meu telefone carregando para que pudesse passar hoje no Departamento de TI do hospital e deixar que eles programassem meu telefone para chamadas, e-mails internos, conversas entre médicos e mais um monte de coisa que não entendi direito. Era um aplicativo bem extensivo que não invadia a privacidade do meu celular porque até cogitei comprar outro aparelho só para ficar tranquila.

Troquei de roupa, escolhi uma calça jeans lavado, rasgada em alguns lugares, mas sem aparecer a minha pele, de tom claro sem nenhum stress, com uma blusa vermelha três quartos e sapatos pretos alto. Arrumei a minha mala de couro preta e minha bolsa do mesmo tom com todos os itens que separei, passei uma maquiagem caprichada, delineando meus olhos, cílios e boca com um tom mais rosado que costumo usar. Deixei para almoçar na volta, por ainda estar sem fome. Andei calmamente até o hospital, realmente não era longe e me identifiquei na recepção.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen não demorou a descer e como sempre, fiquei assombrada com a sua beleza. Ele e Esme poderiam ser reprodutores de modelos para o mundo.

\- Estou feliz que tenha vindo. – Carlisle sorriu e me abraçou. – Vou te acompanhar na sala de TI e enquanto configura seu telefone, passaremos no RH para retirar seu crachá e vamos para sala dos médicos onde pode deixar suas coisas. Dê-me a sua bolsa. – pediu e entreguei sem nenhuma cerimônia e ele me ofereceu o braço. – O que tem achado da cidade? Já encontrou algum lugar para morar?

\- Passei os últimos dias decorando e já está bastante habitável.

\- Já sabe como funcionam as questões de ônibus e metrô?

\- Não vai ser preciso. – pisquei e ele sorriu. – Estou morando próximo, mas não o suficiente para me bipar o tempo todo. – provoquei e ele riu mais ainda.

\- Não faço promessas.

Seguimos para o departamento de TI, depois passamos no RH e tirei foto para meu crachá, recebi dez minutos mais tarde e até que ficou bom. Carlisle fez um tour rápido comigo, mas logo me mostrou o caminho para sala dos médicos atendentes, que são chefes das áreas de maior atendimento do hospital, que são ortopedia, plástica, cardiologia, pediatria, obstetrícia e neurologia. Cirurgiões gerais ficam em outra sala, com alguns residentes e há outras salas para os internos. Ele me indicou um lado, onde tinha uma poltrona, um armário de madeira até bem grandinho e uma mesinha. A sala era composta por duas mesas grandes, cadeiras acolchoadas, três sofás e algumas poltronas. Também tinha uma mesa com cafeteira, biscoitos e vários petiscos.

Ele me entregou um pacote com seis scrubs limpos e sempre que precisar, era só ir até a lavanderia que eles me dariam outro pacote com seis. Pendurei meus jalecos, separei os scrubs, guardei meus dois pares de tênis que gosto de trabalhar e um de borracha que é confortável para cirurgias. Carlisle me provocou com a organização do meu armário e me deu a chave, tranquei-o e me senti feliz, aliava e completamente eufórica de ter a minha própria equipe para comandar e ensinar. Carlisle me convidou para conhecer sua sala.

\- Meu sobrinho passou por aqui. – riu e me ofereceu chocolates, peguei uma barrinha. – Ele sempre rouba meus chocolates, desde criança.

\- Imagino que sim. – sorri e sentei na cadeira que ele apontou. – Estou ansiosa, por mim começava hoje mesmo.

\- Esme quer organizar um jantar de boas vindas lá em casa.

\- Depois que sobreviver ao meu primeiro plantão, eu agradeço.

Ficamos conversando sobre hospital e os planos que tenho para pediatria por quase uma hora quando mergulhamos no assunto da emergência e eu sugeri que todos os atendentes deviam fazer a especialização de trauma e eu não me negava ser a instrutora porque sou habilitada para tal situação. E internamente pensei em pedir a Mike para vir assim que desembarcar no país novamente, se eu tive sucesso, foi por ele. Logo que estava pronta para ir embora, uma batida na porta e uma mulher de mais de cinquenta anos, bem conservada e uma absoluta expressão de antipatia entrou.

\- Olha, que encontro magnifico. – Carlisle sorriu e ficou de pé. – A antiga geração encontrando com a nova. – soou como uma alfinetada nos meus ouvidos. – Dra. Isabella, essa é a Dra. Denali, que nos deixa hoje com um serviço de honras.

Sorri. Não sou uma pessoa que diz "prazer em conhecer" quando não sinto.

\- Olá. Como vai? – estendi a minha mão e ela pegou com um aperto fraco. Revirei os olhos internamente.

\- Pensei que não fosse ter o prazer em conhecer a mulher que dará sequência ao meu trabalho. Li muitas das suas pesquisas, Dra. Isabella. Inclusive sou obrigada a admitir que você fez um excelente trabalho na África. Criou um hospital lá, certo? Conseguiu um financiamento?

\- Na verdade, meu pai financiou toda produção, desde o salário dos médicos, construção do hospital e buscou ONG's que pudessem apoiar a causa. – retruquei orgulhosa e nem um pouco acanhada que meu pai tenha dinheiro o suficiente para embarcar em meus projetos. – Aprendi muito e foi uma equipe maravilhosa.

\- Foi lá que desenvolveu o seu tratamento para desidratação? – perguntou e pareceu interessada, mesmo com uma pontinha de desdém.

\- Sim, quando não há água, é preciso estudar e improvisar. – retruquei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

\- Esse hospital foi a minha casa pelos últimos vinte e cinco anos, completei dez mil cirurgias aqui, talvez eu não seja como você porque não tive meu pai para financiar minhas aventuras, mas aqui é preciso que muito mais que papai para ter um trabalho. É preciso talento. – disse com um sorriso e eu mordi meu lábio para não rir. Carlisle ia falar algo, mas eu ergui a minha mão.

\- Sim, meu pai financia minhas aventuras, também pagou pelos meus estudos, ele me banca, paga todas as minhas contas e cede aos meus caprichos, mas eu sou até hoje a única mulher a passar para faculdade de medicina antes dos vinte anos de idade, meu QI está acima da média e eu não estudei ou desenvolvi absolutamente nenhum dos meus projetos e pesquisas comprando-os. – disse e ela se encolheu. - Eu sou capaz de muito mais que possa pensar e sinto muito mesmo que não tenha tido a mesma sorte que eu e talvez seja por isso que o atendimento pediátrico deste hospital está em décimo sexto lugar no ranking nacional pelos últimos vinte anos. Então daqui a um ano e meio, quando a nova avaliação chegar, eu farei questão de lhe enviar uma nota. – peguei a minha bolsa porque eu precisava ir para casa me enrolar no meu roupão, comer pipoca, beber um vinho e dormir bem cedo para estar bem descansada amanhã. - Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la, Dra. Denali. Gosto de encontrar com outras gerações da medicina para nunca ser como tal. – disse e ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Virei para Carlisle. – Nos vemos amanhã.

\- Tchau, querida. – sorriu e eu corei. Ele é muito lindo.

\- Mande lembranças a Esme.

Passei por ela e a olhei friamente.

\- Qual o seu QI? – perguntou quando cheguei à porta.

\- 172. – respondi e saí.

Observei o movimento do hospital por um momento e me perguntei para que lado ficava as salas de cirurgia para poder olhar o quadro, mas não quis estender meu tempo mais do que o necessário, amanhã eu posso desvendar os quatro cantos do hospital. Saí e acenei para os seguranças, atravessando a rua e decidi parar para comer em algum lugar. Eu evitei os dois restaurantes que lembro que Edward mencionou como os melhores apenas porque estou com raiva e talvez por medo de encontrá-lo e ser obrigada a destruir seu nariz bonito.

Pedi um prato de salada completa e mista, com uma variedade de legumes cozidos e frios, com folhas verdes e frutas, além de pedaços de frango temperado. Evito comer carboidratos porque não tenho tempo para malhar, mas costumava correr na praia sempre que estou de folga. Eu não sei a distância daqui até o Central Park, na verdade, não faço ideia para que lado ele fica. Ainda não me achei na cidade e não tive vontade de explorar e bancar a turista, porque não sou o tipo de pessoa curiosa sobre lugares a não ser que tenha um bom motivo.

Paguei olhando para o garçom que deslizou o número do seu telefone no meu recibo de pagamento. Revirei os olhos e dei as costas. Caminhei até o apartamento, entrei, subi e tomei banho novamente porque ele seria aquele que duraria até amanhã de manhã. Envolvi-me no roupão, fechei todas as cortinas do apartamento, enchi uma taça com vinho branco suave até a boca, fiz pipoca de panela e abarrotei uma vasilha até a boca. Joguei-me no sofá, liguei a tevê e procurei um documentário, parei em um sobre o desenvolvimento de células tronco e comecei a comer.

Uma taça de vinho me deixou completamente relaxada, combinando com a noite mal dormida, terminei de comer, desliguei a televisão, subi para meu quarto, escovei os dentes e apaguei. Infelizmente, tive sonhos vívidos da minha noite anterior. Acordei extremamente irritada, com um misto de nervosismo pelo primeiro dia e raiva pelos meus sonhos eróticos com um homem casado me fez andar pela casa como um dragão cuspidor de fogo. Preparei meu café da manhã reforçado com frutas, torradas e bastante cafeína. Deixei esquentando uma quantia para minha nova e imensa caneca térmica.

Separei há dias a minha roupa para o primeiro dia, eu não queria parecer uma nerd baixinha, mas também não queria ser a médica sexy do ano, então, minha calça preta da sorte era justa o suficiente para mostrar que tenho pernas bonitas, então separei minha blusa branca, que parecia ser social na manga três quartos e na barra, mas era uma camisetinha listrada que dava o ar que estava por cima que era o seu charme. Separei meu blazer preto com meu scarpin roxo. Verifiquei se tudo que precisava estava na minha bolsa. Pronta, encarei-me no espelho. Maquiagem feita e todos os itens separados para retocar.

Depois que fui trocada por uma garota de dezoito anos, passei a dar valor a minha vaidade por mim mesma.

Verifiquei mais uma vez se não estava esquecendo nada e me emocionei com a mensagem de bom dia do meu pai, enviando-me sorte e bênçãos. A minha mãe é bloqueada em todos os aplicativos de conversa e redes sociais que possuo, então, ela me enviou uma mensagem de texto pedindo para não beber tanto café ou irei passar mal com tanta cafeína, muito sucesso porque sabia que eu iria arrasar, vários corações e um eu te amo. Respirei fundo e saí, acionando o alarme e segui confiante para o meu destino.

Quando passei pela recepção, onde passava o cartão do meu ponto e também era liberada a minha entrada na área restrita para funcionários, fui informada que estava sendo aguardada na sala dos médicos. Ela reforçou as informações do caminho. Peguei o elevador para o quinto andar, andei calmamente sabendo que estava sendo muito observada e subi dois vãos de escada, virando a esquerda. Bati na porta da sala e um entre suave foi dito. Antes de reparar Esme eufórica na minha frente, observei a faixa de "bem-vinda" e uma sala um pouco cheia.

\- Bem-vinda, querida! – Esme me abraçou e dei tapinhas desajeitados nas suas costas. – Deixe-me te apresentar a todos, não fique tímida. Somos todos uma família. – sorriu e virei para Carlisle pedindo socorro, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros. Esme é uma mulher incrível, a única dermatologista que tratou corretamente as rosáceas do meu rosto em três dias de conferência. – Essa é a Dra. Rosalie Halle, a melhor cirurgiã plástica que eu conheço. – apresentou uma mulher loira, linda, que me deu um olhar apreciativo que estou acostumada a receber de homens, a minha reação me fez rir e ela riu também, esticando as mãos e me dando um aperto caloroso. Trocamos amenidades e sua voz era suave. – Ela quem colocou meus silicones. Não parece, não é? – sussurrou e eu ri mais sem graça ainda. – Você não precisa! – deu os ombros.

\- Ai Meu Deus, Esme. – respirei fundo, rindo.

\- Ah, esse é quase meu filho, um amorzinho, mas não caia nas suas cantadas, porque ele não vale absolutamente nada. – disse a apontou para um rapaz loiro, com olhos azuis, que podia facilmente interpretar um Príncipe Encantado em filmes da Disney. – Dr. Jasper Whitlock. – apresentou e ele pegou a minha mão, beijando-a gentilmente. Corei. – Galante.

\- Encantado, Dra. Swan. – piscou e eu sorri, balançando a cabeça.

\- Por favor, não caia nessa. – um vozeirão atrás de mim me fez virar. – Emmett McCarty, neurocirurgião e seu novo admirador. – disse e eu ri mais ainda.

\- Essa eu te garanto que não deve cair. – Dra. Rosalie disse atrás de mim e rimos.

\- Dr. Benjamin Cheney, sou cirurgião ortopédico. – um rapaz de olhos castanhos claros e cabelos curtos apresentou-se e apertei sua mão.

\- Ah, chegou quem estava faltando! – Esme comemorou e virei para porta, sem esconder minha expressão de puro choque e horror. – Meu sobrinho, Edward Masen. Ele é o chefe da cardiologia e também um dos sócios do hospital. O membro mais bonito da nossa diretoria. – complementou e Carlisle soltou um som de deboche, mas não consegui sorrir, olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes que eu tanto estava com raiva. – Bella?

Estiquei minha mão seriamente.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dr. Edward Masen. – murmurei friamente e me recordei de onde conhecia seu nome. By-pass Masen, a invenção tecnológica do momento. Ele é jovem, deve ter sido ele a aprimorar o trabalho do seu pai, o renomado e muito famoso, vencedor do prêmio Nobel de Medicina por vários anos. Ele é um ícone.

\- Seja bem vinda, Dra. Isabella. – disse com seu olhar brincalhão e me contive para não socar seu rosto bonito. Deus, ele é lindo. – Espero que seja feliz aqui.

Dei um aceno e virei para Esme, que tinha o cenho franzido para nossa troca, mas sorriu me puxando para mesa repleta de comida. Reparei que Jasper estava olhando intensamente pra mim e depois para Edward. Olhei-o e ambos abriram um sorriso de descer calcinhas. E vai dar a largada de quem vai competir pela minha atenção. Isso aconteceu no último hospital e não foi agradável. Emmett parou na minha frente, tampando os dois e sorriu. Olhei nos seus olhos e encontrei pura diversão e perversidade. Ele era imenso e poderia me pegar com um braço, bastante atraente também.

\- Alguma dica do que devo provar primeiro? – perguntei e ele riu mais ainda. Eu percebi que iria me divertir com ele. Ele olhou para trás e apontou para si mesmo. Esme e eu gargalhamos. – Estou falando dos bolinhos. – esclareci apenas para mostrar que realmente estava curtindo com a cara dele.

\- Os de frutas vermelhas são os melhores. – disse e peguei um, dando uma mordida suave. Emmett ficou hipnotizado. Edward estava vermelho. Pisquei para Emmett e dei as costas, indo até Carlisle.

\- Você sabe o que essa festinha significa, não sabe? – perguntei e ele fez uma expressão alterada.

\- Foi Esme, eu não sabia até chegar aqui. – retrucou apontando para sua esposa muito satisfeita com seu trabalho. – O acordo só valia se fosse minha ideia. – completou e continuei olhando-o impassível. – Você sabia que iria vencer essa, não é? – disse e eu ri.

\- Obrigada por me dar uma semana comandando o quadro de cirurgias. – disse a Esme e ouvi os sons de exclamação atrás de mim. – Sou uma boa negociadora.

\- Eu precisava oferecer a minha vida para que ela assinasse o contrato. – Carlisle disse e eu ri.

\- Eu teria assinado por bem menos. – retruquei e ele me olhou pasmo. – Obrigada por essas lindas boas-vindas, mas eu tenho que começar a trabalhar. – abracei Esme e sorri aos demais.

Não olhei para Edward, sentindo seus olhos em mim e ele não veio atrás quando entrei na área dos armários. Destranquei e peguei um scrub, um par de tênis , meias, meu jaleco. Separei meu bloquinho, caneta, meu celular e várias presilhas de cabelo. Tirei meu sapato e guardei no armário. Entrei no banheiro espaçoso, tirei minha roupa e troquei bem rápido, prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Guardei meus itens nos bolsos e saí, ainda encontrando-os comendo. Sorri para Emmett porque eu queria fugir de Jasper.

\- Será que pode me mostrar o caminho para o andar da pediatria? – perguntei gentilmente. Ele engoliu rápido, pegou um copo térmico de café e resgatei a minha caneca.

\- Outra viciada em café?

\- Outra?

\- Edward é viciado em café. – apontou para o homem que não tirava os olhos de mim e a palavra casado gritava na minha cabeça a todo segundo. Não esbocei nenhuma reação, fiquei esperando Emmett me acompanhar. – Vamos lá. – ofereceu seu braço e peguei.

\- Vamos todos começar a trabalhar, pessoal. – Carlisle disse mais autoritário. – Reunião após as visitas. Espero vocês lá e não se atrasem.

Emmett me levou para o andar da pediatria, mostrou-me as rotas pelas escadas, contou os melhores lugares do hospital, também me apresentou a alguns enfermeiros que encontramos no caminho e disse que era mais fácil chegar à emergência no primeiro andar de escada. O elevador nunca é útil quando precisamos dele. Agradeci e parei na porta da pediatria, respirando fundo, empurrei e não olhei para trás. Parei e absorvi a energia do ambiente pesado, eu iria transformar esse lugar em alegria, mesmo na situação difícil. Observei as enfermeiras carrancudas nas três estações disponíveis, não havia nenhum desenho, ursinhos de pelúcia, sala de brincar. Não parecia ser uma pediatria. Não é atoa que anda sendo massacrado pela opinião pública.

Andei até a UTI Neonatal e vi internos ou residentes, ainda não sei, parecem usar o mesmo uniforme, com roupas de pós-ops rosas andando de um lado ao outro, fazendo anotações, ninguém conversando com os bebês, ninguém os olhando, apenas mexendo em seus prontuários e seguindo para o próximo. Andei de quarto em quarto, olhando crianças em um estado de espírito que me deixou profundamente triste. Mães completamente esgotadas. Abri a porta de uma sala vazia e decidi que ali seria a sala de brincar. Dei mais duas voltas percebendo que as enfermeiras finalmente me notaram e começaram a cochichar entre si, a maioria apreensiva e curiosa, outras um pouco hostis.

De repente, num grupo de seis médicos, observei a que estava na frente deles me olhar com um misto de pânico e surpresa. Ela andou mais rápido e os outros, parecendo pintinhos atrás da mamãe galinha, também aumentaram o passo em sincronia.

\- Oi! Dra. Isabella? – perguntou ofegante e a olhei de cima abaixo. – Sou Ângela Webber, estudante do terceiro ano de residência e focada na pediatria no momento. – apertei sua mão e sorri. – Esses são os internos que começaram ontem. – apresentou um a um, mas somente uma me chamou atenção.

 _Dra. Alice Cullen. A filha de Carlisle._

É bom que ela não pense que sua filiação lhe dará chances comigo. Qualquer sinal dessa intenção, posso tornar a sua estadia neste hospital um pouco mais miserável.

\- Olá a todos. Sou Isabella Swan, a nova comandante deste navio e em menos de vinte minutos já identifiquei muitas mudanças, mas só irei anunciá-las assim que conseguir uma reunião com todas as pessoas que trabalham neste andar. Acho que ainda não vi tudo e conto com vocês para um tour mais apropriado. Hoje é o meu primeiro plantão de trinta e seis horas com vocês, iremos trabalhar juntos em total e completa confiança. Não sou o tipo que deixa a minha equipe para trás, mas é melhor que façam por onde. – anunciei pausadamente e vi que balançaram a cabeça de acordo. – Na visita de hoje, a Dra. Webber fará as apresentações, irei observar e me apresentar às mães. Podemos começar agora?

Ângela era uma menina de pele clara, cabelos castanhos enrolados que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Alice tinha longos cabelos lisos e escuros, olhos verdes tão penetrantes quanto os do seu primo, mas pareceu um pouco amedrontada e ansiosa em pegar alguns prontuários. Não sou fã de visitações, é uma das partes mais difíceis da pediatria, há muitas mães cansadas e a beira do colapso. Gosto de conversar com elas. E entender seus medos, tentar sanar suas dúvidas e como era minha apresentação a todas, demorou mais do que normal a minha visita a cada quarto. Eu tinha que estudar todos os casos, ler todos os prontuários e se Deus fosse justo comigo, não haveria emergências no período que precisasse fazer tão coisa.

Logo que a visitação acabou, conversei com Ângela e pedi que me falasse mais sobre como era à rotina da pediatria e eu vi que iria quebrar muitos vícios, encontrando diversos obstáculos no caminho, mas não chegaria para trabalhar novamente encontrando esse caos. Enquanto não dava a hora para reunião, pedi um bloco de folhas grandes e olhei ao redor, listando tudo que precisava ser comprado em caráter de urgência para nova aparência e decoração do andar. Aqui parecia uma ala qualquer do hospital, principalmente para adultos. As minhas crianças são tratadas em ambiente feliz e com pessoas sorridentes. Gastei três folhas e dei mais uma olhada, lembrando uma série de itens. Ao lado fiz a especificação de tamanho, cor, cheiro, diversidade e possíveis substituições.

Eu sabia que estava sendo observada e não me importei, nas próximas horas, serei a máxima novidade deste hospital, principalmente deste andar. Logo que terminei a lista, fotografei todas as folhas e guardei meu celular. Já havia memorizado cada caso conforme a apresentação dos internos e corrigi algumas formas de tratamento, percebendo que a Dra. Denali é o tipo de médico que se recusou a avançar no tempo, submetendo as crianças a tratamentos longos e dolorosos. Mentalmente, fiz uma série de mudanças e organizei, já tendo em mente o que eu falaria em uma reunião com meu pessoal.

\- Dra. Ângela? – chamei suavemente e ela virou rapidamente na minha direção. – Calma. Tenho uma reunião agora, mas não hesite em me chamar. Logo que retornar, precisaremos conversar sobre a escolha de tratamento de alguns pacientes e quero revisar os exames pedidos. Também preciso que me explique, se possível, porque alguns pacientes estão com exames tão defasados, outros que já poderiam ter tido alta com tratamento domiciliar e nesse período, faça uma planilha do tempo de resposta dos laboratórios, exames de imagem e exames incisivos.

\- Absolutamente, Dra. Isabella.

\- Peça que cada interno faça um relatório detalhado de cada prontuário e me apresente em duas horas. Eu vi que há uma sala vazia no final do corredor com algumas mesas, ela poderá ser usada para tal. – disse e ela olhou em seu relógio. – Algum problema?

\- Em meia hora colheremos sangue e outras amostras.

\- Isso é dever da enfermagem.

\- A Dra. Denali...

\- A Dra. Denali não está mais aqui e a partir de hoje é dever da enfermagem do andar colher todos os exames. – disse e olhei para as enfermeiras. – E a partir de amanhã, deve ser colhido na primeira hora da manhã, principalmente urina. Que loucura é essa de colher urina após o primeiro xixi? – perguntei e ninguém parecia saber me responder. – Isso é em todos os andares ou aqui?

Uma enfermeira teve coragem de balançar a cabeça negativamente. Ângela parecia pronta a citar mais um discurso da Dra. Denali e me perguntei que tipo de lavagem cerebral ela praticou com os funcionários daqui.

\- Há uma chefe de enfermagem do andar? – perguntei.

\- Não, apenas geral.

\- Ok. Vou resolver isso depois. – sorri gentilmente para mostrar que não sou inimiga de nenhum deles, apenas uma pessoa muito exigente com meu andar.

Meus colegas vão me odiar no meu primeiro dia.

Despedi-me para reunião e enfiei minha lista no bolso. Entrei no elevador e desci alguns andares e saí, me deparando com uma mulher loira com os olhos azuis puxados, usando scrubs e um jaleco, mas não consegui ler seu nome, ela foi rápida em jogar o cabelo volumoso em cima. Olhei para o seu rosto e me deparei com o sorriso que encontrei no rosto da Dra. Denali ontem. Desprezo disfarçado com simpatia.

\- Oi! Você é a nova rainha dos baixinhos, não é? – perguntou alegremente e senti como se meus tímpanos estivessem furando com sua voz aguda. Ela estava forçando, é claro. – Minha mãe falou sobre você. Sou Dra. Kate Masen, esposa do Dr. Masen e filha da Dra. Denali. – sorriu abertamente e desejei que o mundo pudesse me engolir ali mesmo. Minha língua enrolou dentro da boca.

Eu dormi com seu marido. Transei com ele. Fiz um monte de sacanagem que fariam meu pai corar de vergonha.

Kate continuou me olhando, esperando uma resposta e eu não conseguia conter a humilhação que lavou minha alma. Além de trabalhar com ele, que tecnicamente é um colega e um chefe, trabalharei com sua esposa, sabendo que ele a traiu comigo. É muito para mim. Abri um sorriso com meus lábios tremendo.

\- Olá. Adorei a sua mãe. – idiota, ela sabe que estou mentindo.

\- Ah. – murmurou. É obvio que sabe que meu encontro com sua mãe não foi amistoso.

\- Estou atrasada para reunião, então...

\- Claro, a reunião dos chefes. – sorriu docemente. Deus, ela é inocente e corna como eu fui. Sufoquei meu desejo de chorar, sorri, acenei e dei as costas, andando o mais rápido que consegui sem parecer uma louca desesperada até a sala. Fui à última a entrar.

\- Desculpe, eu fui muito abordada no caminho para cá. – disse alto o suficiente para todos ouvir. Edward olhou pra mim e abriu um sorriso contido, de lado, que me deixou louca no primeiro dia. Deus, ele é tão sujo. Por que logo um homem desses entrou no meu caminho?

\- Não tem problema, iremos começar agora. – Carlisle sorriu e arrumou alguns papéis. – Como foi a sua manhã na pediatria?

\- É melhor começar a reunião, porque assim que eu tiver a oportunidade, temos muito o quê falar. – sorri docemente e ele sabia que viria bomba.

\- Então vamos começar. – bateu na mesa suavemente e as conversas baixas pararam.

Eu percebi que Edward chegou a sua cadeira mais próxima para a minha, sua perna tocou a minha panturrilha e eu percebi que seria uma longa reunião se ele estivesse disposto a encontrar maneiras de chegar perto de mim. Comecei a rezar para não fazer um barraco e revelar para seus novos colegas que sou uma vadia que dormiu com um homem casado – mesmo sem saber.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro.**

O sorriso sacana em seu rosto me distraiu momentaneamente da expressão surpresa do meu tio, que nunca é de mostrar seus pensamentos com seu rosto. Isabella estava ainda mais atraente aos meus olhos, não só porque chegou a esse hospital sexy como uma deusa, ela ainda estava absurdamente linda com scrubs, mas eu descobri outras facetas além da que conheci no bar. Ela era galanteadora, brincalhona, assustadora e incrivelmente voraz. Não pude acompanhar a sua chegada à festa de boas vindas organizada pela minha muito animada tia, mas pude observá-la conversando com residentes e internos. Ela foi séria, firme, de postura impressionante e extremamente observadora. E entrou na sala de reuniões determinada, mesmo com um leve corar das suas bochechas.

Tentei prestar atenção no discurso dos meus colegas sobre os itens pautados da reunião. Rosalie estava defendendo o seu direito do bônus anual de um milhão de dólares quando meu olhar furtivamente chegou em Isabella, que prestava atenção com afinco, sem desviar o olhar. Até entendi que ela quisesse fingir para os demais que não me conhecia, superando a expressão inicialmente surpresa para uma de completa indiferença. Mas eu estava esperando um meio sorriso ou um corar de bochechas. Nada. Ela simplesmente agiu como se eu fosse um inseto incomodo diante o seu rosto. Talvez um inseto recebesse mais atenção que eu. E ela foi doce e gentil com todos – incluindo com o babaca do Emmett.

Jasper captou quem era ela. Ou lembrou. Apenas me deu um sorriso apreciativo e manteve suas piadas e usuais cantadas para si. Já Emmett, justamente por não saber, está disposto a ser o cara perfeito para que ela caia na sua como um peixinho inocente. O pensamento me incomoda, mas não tive oportunidade de falar com ele e nem sei como reivindicar território de alguém que claramente está me ignorando enquanto eu ainda rezo que seja apenas um teatro em seu novo trabalho. Talvez ela seja mais radical do que eu em relação a sua política pessoal de confraternização no trabalho – mas eu tenho a desculpa que nos conhecemos antes disso.

Emmett apresentou slides dos últimos feitos da sua área e também atualizou dados da sua pesquisa sobre o Alzheimer que compartilha com meu tio. Esse assunto era difícil e interessante ao mesmo tempo e me obriguei a tomar notas. Jasper falou sobre o _esquadrão da vagina_ e as melhorias que deseja em seu grupo, Benjamin entregou o formulário de uma nova especialização e eu apenas atualizei dados da cardiologia, sem nada novo para acrescentar no momento. E então, todos olharam para ela. Um sorriso lento se espalhou no seu rosto, parecido com o mesmo que ela me deu quando acordei e em seguida nós tivemos o melhor sexo de bom dia. Obriguei-me a não invocar imagens mentais.

\- O hospital está prestes a receber uma serie de processos por negligência médica que deixo claro que não assumirei em nome da minha antiga colega, que é uma médica no qual a licença precisa ser caçada. Meu primeiro ponto está claro? – perguntou e todos recostaram em suas cadeiras, nervosos. – Minha primeira opinião sobre a ala da pediatria é que lá parece a porta do necrotério e não um local onde crianças, pequenos humanos inocentes, repousam em seus tratamentos cirúrgicos, clínicos ou psicológicos. – completou olhando atentamente para meu tio, que parecia deliciado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Rosalie estava se apaixonado por ela, não no sentindo romântico. – Eu tenho enfermeiras carrancudas e despreparadas, além de uma equipe neonatal que não pareceu ter contato com os recém-nascidos de forma adequada. Contabilizei 10 internações que já poderiam ter altas, cinco com tratamento inapropriado e 18 cujos sintomas e medicação apresentados não correspondem com a indicação de tratamento na ficha que será faturada pelo seguro saúde. Todos estes, apenas na visitação de hoje, mostraram que exames não foram atualizados e que mães estão veemente desinformadas sobre o estado clínico, tendo a única fonte de informação a primeira visita do dia, que eu descobri ser a única.

Tomou fôlego e meu tio ficou em silêncio.

\- Não é de admirar que o hospital esteja sendo massacrado na opinião pública. – disse e tirou um papel dobrado, abriu e tirou mais dois de dentro. – Eu fiz essa lista de materiais e itens que preciso para o mais rápido possível, como por exemplo, no máximo hoje à tarde. – esticou a lista e Carlisle pegou, colocando seus óculos e lendo. – Quero nomear uma chefe de enfermagem no meu andar. – disse e Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett levantaram as mãos.

\- Também quero. – Benjamin disse.

\- O que está acontecendo? Zafrina é uma das melhores... – disse meio confuso.

\- Realmente deve ser, mas honestamente? São dez andares em pleno funcionamento com UTI, pós-ops, tratamento clínico e etc. Eu não posso ficar recorrendo a chefe da enfermagem sempre que me desentender com um enfermeiro. Quero alguém de confiança no meu andar e que vai me garantir que o trabalho devido da enfermagem seja feito.

\- Mandarei sua sugestão para o setor financeiro, teremos que analisar qual seria o valor de aumento salarial e quais os melhores funcionários para tal função. Não vejo como algo impossível, só tenho que analisar os números. – Carlisle respondeu e esticou uma folha para Isabella. – Seu horário de aulas. – entregou e limpou a garganta. – Regularmente recebo relatórios dos pacientes de cada andar e não recebi nenhum que tenha me chamado atenção dessa forma. Estou realmente confuso e curioso com o que tem encontrado nos seus prontuários.

Isabella assentiu e mordeu o lábio.

\- Há revisão de glosa dos prontuários? – perguntou.

\- Sim, o faturamento tem um funcionário dedicado a cada andar. – retrucou e ela continuou olhando-o impassível. – Verificarei os prontuários com você e abrirei uma investigação.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

\- Mais alguma coisa?

\- Sim. – ela sorriu ainda mais.

Dra. Isabella Swan é um terremoto e vai transformar a pediatria tão isolada e destruída por Tanya Denali, minha nada amável ex-sogra.

\- Quero uma substituição de pessoal por algumas horas. Desejo ter uma reunião com todos que trabalham no andar comigo para esclarecer algumas coisas, incluindo as mudanças. É possível em algum momento do dia? – perguntou e eu quase me ofereci, mas meu tio apontou diretamente para Jasper.

\- Jasper ficará lá, enviarei alguns internos e residentes da geral e outra equipe de enfermagem.

\- Ótimo. Por enquanto é só isso, mas até esse plantão acabar, você vai odiar ter me contratado.

\- Não conte com isso, Isabella Swan. – Carlisle respondeu e olhou no seu relógio. – Almoço, e cada um segue a sua rotina.

Ela foi a primeira a ficar de pé e virar para sair da sala. A maioria enrola tomando cafezinho, mas eu fui atrás dela, que percebeu a minha presença, empurrando a primeira porta da escadaria. Era exatamente para onde iria arrastá-la pelo braço.

\- Ei, espera! – pedi e segurei seu braço. Ela virou pra mim e perdi a minha batalha, beijando-a com a fome e saudade, explodindo meu desejo. Isabella lutou no começo, mas cedeu, gemendo baixinho e enfiando as mãos no meu cabelo. Sem ar, me afastei para beijar seu pescoço e então recebi um tapa cheio no rosto.

\- Canalha! Você não vale absolutamente nada, Edward Masen.

\- O quê?

\- Você é casado, idiota. Casado. Eu conheci a sua esposa algumas horas atrás e ela realmente não merece isso, apresentando-se alegremente com seu sobrenome, sem contar no bônus da sua aliança no chão da minha sala. – disse ferozmente e eu fiquei realmente chocado. A minha aliança? Ela estava no meu bolso e... Merda. – É. Merda. Fique bem longe de mim. – rosnou e abriu a porta, saindo novamente.

Fui atrás dela, mas foi rápida em escorregar nas portas fechando do elevador. Merda. Eu nunca vou saber onde ela desceu. Kate saiu de uma das salas nesse momento.

\- Você se apresentou a Dra. Isabella como Kate Masen? – perguntei bruscamente.

\- Qual o problema? Ainda é meu sobrenome por algumas semanas. – sorriu gentilmente. – Ela pareceu gente boa. Interessado?

\- Estou interessado no fato que durante anos você se recusou a usar meu sobrenome, alegando que tinha a própria carreira a lutar, não querendo de forma alguma navegar na fama da minha família... O que não te impediu de ficar furiosa e impiedosa quando descobriu que não tinha nem 1% deste hospital em seu nome. – retruquei calmamente e abri um sorriso diante da sua expressão azeda. – Não tente bancar a espertinha ou marcar território quando eu ainda posso mudar a minha generosidade na divisão de bens.

\- Edward... É meu direito ter metade de tudo que você tem.

Obviamente, ela só está levando o apartamento que morávamos e um carro.

\- Uma ova, Kate. Ficamos casados por quatro anos e você acha que pode levar metade da fortuna que a minha família trabalhou para adquirir? Que eu vou perder tudo que herdei para você? Está louca? – murmurei mais baixo e ela foi se encolhendo. – Sua ambição não tem limites, mas existe algo que impede esse seu processo maluco. Acordo nupcial que você assinou, amor. Se não leu, a culpa não foi minha, talvez do meu advogado muito mais esperto que eu. – encolhi os ombros e enfiei as mãos nos meus bolsos do jaleco.

\- Isso tudo por que usei o sobrenome que ainda é meu?

\- Nunca deveria ter sido seu. – suspirei e ela riu.

\- Tarde demais. Ele ainda é meu e você ainda é meu marido e vou me apresentar do jeito que quiser com quem quiser. – respondeu muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

\- Tudo bem, irei ligar para o meu advogado e pedir que ele leve ao juiz o seu sextape com Dr. Tyler Crownely, um dos nossos anestesistas. Lembra-se dele?

Eu odeio lembrar que Kate me traiu. É uma coisa que dói. Amargo. Como um espinho enfiado no meu coração e não consigo arrancar, apenas fingir que nunca existiu. O sorriso de Kate morreu.

\- Não é pela Dra. Isabella, ela chegou agora, apenas foi simpática em te mencionar. É por mim. Se ainda existe um pingo de respeito por mim dentro dessa sua cabeça confusa, não use meu sobrenome e não se apresente como minha esposa, porque no meu coração e na minha mente você não é mais.

Kate balançou a cabeça e saiu andando.

Agora eu precisava dizer a Isabella que não sou um cara que trai. Preciso provar a ela. Não sou um cara que trai, mesmo nas piores condições. Tecnicamente sou um homem livre. Já assinei o divórcio e ele está sendo processado, com sua liberação em algumas semanas ou algum recurso que o juiz deseja acrescentar em nossa sentença, mas está feito e não há possibilidade de voltar atrás. Kate me traiu e mesmo que o nosso casamento estivesse uma completa merda, _ela me traiu_ enquanto eu estava buscando conselheiros para iniciarmos uma terapia em conjunto e lidar com nossos problemas. Ela transou com um colega de trabalho, que não é funcionário do hospital, mas às vezes participa de algumas cirurgias aqui.

E mesmo que poucas pessoas saibam, eu não tenho nenhum interesse em difamá-la pela sua escolha e muito menos colocar o meu nome como um dos proprietários deste lugar na conversa das mesas dos funcionários, mas não posso permitir que ela, que chegou agora, pense que sou infiel e tenho casos com pessoas com a minha esposa circulando pelos corredores. Desci para almoçar e não a encontrei em lugar nenhum. O telefone dela estava listado como privado no aplicativo, assim como o meu, os demais médicos era possível à visualização entre médicos. Considerei chamá-la no bip interno, mas era possível a visualização de outras pessoas, então, não queria simplesmente expor dessa forma e duvido que ela irá responder.

Mal humorado e carrancudo, não dei atenção para meus três amigos que conversavam na mesa comigo. Rosalie tomou um assento ao lado de Benjamin, que dizia que Ângela estava completamente surtada por trabalhar com Isabella, que foi uma grande referência no seu último ano da faculdade. Eles comentaram sobre sua atuação cheia de imposição na reunião e percebi que todos eles viram da mesma forma que eu: refrescante e positivo. Com toda equipe completa, uma nova geração decidida a mudar o hospital para melhor, tenho certeza que iremos conseguir.

Um rapaz de entrega com flores passou por nós, parecendo perdido.

\- Posso ajudar? – Rosalie perguntou.

\- Estou procurando por Isabella Swan. – disse meio nervoso. – Disseram que estava aqui, mas não sei quem é.

\- Flores para quem? – Jéssica perguntou e tomou um assento ao meu lado, batendo sua bandeja na mesa.

\- Dra. Swan. – Rosalie respondeu.

\- Ela é aquela ali, encostada no vidro. – apontou e virei.

Isabella estava casualmente ao lado do meu Tio Carlisle, uma funcionária da administração do hospital que eu não conheço e ninguém menos que a minha mãe e minha Tia Esme. Ah, puta merda. Agora mesmo que ela vai juntar teorias e me odiar. O rapaz da entrega foi até ela com um imenso buquê de lírios do campo em diversas cores. Ele falou algo, ela chegou mais para frente, assinou a entrega e segurou as flores com um sorriso bobo. Minha mãe era louca por lírios, então ela gesticulou o que imaginei ser elogios. Então as duas gêmeas do mal seguiram um caminho, meu tio, Isabella e a funcionária foram em direção do elevador.

Virei para frente novamente e voltei a comer minhas batatas.

\- Parece que alguém não caiu no charme do Dr. Masen. – Rosalie disse. Jasper riu.

\- Será? – questionou e os dois me olharam com expectativa. Fingi que não ouvi nada.

\- Ela é uma lenda. – Jéssica disse e virei interessado. – Quando entrei para faculdade, todos falavam da jovem médica que construiu um hospital na África. A campanha foi financiada pelo pai dela, o cara é muito rico. Ela poderia ser uma patricinha bilionária, mas não é. – completou e acenei, armazenando a informação.

\- Quem é o pai dela? – Emmett perguntou.

\- O nome dele é Charlie Swan, fiz uma pesquisa na internet. Ele tem uma mini biografia. Parece que foi casado por três anos, tendo a sua primeira e única filha, casou-se há seis anos com a socialite Sue Clearwater, agora, Sue Swan.

\- A ex-mulher de Harry Clearwater, o senador?

\- Sim, mas parece que todos são amigos, Harry tem uma nova esposa e há fotos no website oficial do senador em festas de natal e etc. A Dra. Swan não está em nenhuma delas, mas seu pai está. Não tenho informações sobre a mãe, não sei se morreu ou está vida. – Jéssica finalizou e Emmett tomou o papel dela.

\- Caramba, vou pesquisar o que é possível encontrar na internet sobre a minha família, vai que assim descubro quem é meu pai. – brincou e todos nós rimos, menos Rosalie. – Todas as garotas nerds da faculdade poderiam ter sido tão gostosas quanto a Dra. Swan.

\- Não seja um porco, Emmett. – Rosalie grunhiu. – Ela não parece ser do tipo muito fácil só porque te deu um sorriso.

\- Estou brincando, ursinha. – Emmett rebateu e ela bufou.

\- Vocês vão acabar casando. – murmurei um pouco cheio, mas eu tinha que subir. – Adoro a companhia de vocês, mas, tenho que voltar para os meus pacientes. – disse e Jéssica passou a comer mais rápido. – Tire a sua hora tranquilamente, só quero me preparar melhor para cirurgia.

Eu tinha uma colocação de by-pass e seria uma longa cirurgia utilizando o método inventado pelo meu pai com o equipamento que aprimorei com ele alguns anos atrás. Na verdade, posso fazer essa cirurgia de olhos fechados e foi apenas uma desculpa para minha residente não me seguir, porque ia atrás da Bella e esclarecer as coisas. A minha mente continua girando ao redor do seu olhar irado e ao mesmo tempo magoado. Não serei acusado de infiel.

Cheguei ao andar da pediatria e vi Alice escrevendo em seu computador, lendo um prontuário, vários outros internos faziam a mesma coisa. Ângela estava conversando com uma mãe de paciente e havia um grupo de limpeza em uma das salas vazias. Olhei procurando-a e gemi ao ouvir a voz do meu tio muito alterada. Virei no corredor e encontrei uma cena raramente vista: Carlisle perdendo a cabeça.

\- Ei, o que está acontecendo?

\- Inacreditável. – disse ainda vermelho. – Os relatórios são falsos. Todos os relatórios são falsos, pelo menos dos últimos seis meses. – apontou para uma pilha de papel e a funcionária da administração chorava encostada na parede. Isabella estava encostada do outro lado, com a expressão impassível, mãos enfiadas no bolso e pés cruzados. – Em um único dia, todos esses erros explodiram no meu rosto e há pauta para muitos processos aqui.

\- Acalme-se, vá para sua sala e chame a corregedoria para abrir uma investigação, chame os advogados e eu resolvo a partir daqui. – disse ao meu tio. Quando ele perde a cabeça, acaba perdendo a razão e não precisamos de mais um processo de assedio moral no hospital, mesmo que a funcionária aparentemente estivesse errada.

Carlisle deu as costas, pisando duro.

\- Alguém pode me atualizar? – perguntei olhando diretamente para Isabella. Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, soltou um suspiro.

\- Conforme mencionei mais cedo na reunião, encontrei erros graves nos prontuários que não foram bem analisados pela administração, sendo assim, não chegando à diretoria como deve. – respondeu olhando dentro dos meus olhos e senti um profundo arrepio na espinha. – Carlisle pegou seus relatórios e comparou com meus prontuários. Descemos, encontramos esta senhora, seu nome é Maria e ela é responsável pelos relatórios emitidos e informou que recebeu uma ordem pela Dra. Denali de padronizar conforme a indicação de tratamento para o faturamento e foi isso que ela fez. O seguro tem pagado um valor, em alguns casos, muito maior que o paciente está usando e outros casos, bem menor.

\- Há quanto tempo a Dra. Denali solicitou isso? – perguntei a Maria.

\- Uns seis meses.

Fechei meus olhos. Quando pedi o divórcio.

\- Ok. – respirei fundo, pensando. – Preciso que vá até o RH e escreva detalhadamente tudo que lembrar a sua conversa com a Dra. Denali, cada pedido, ordem ou alteração solicitada por ela. Acalme-se, beba um pouco de água, escreva com paciência e o máximo de detalhes que conseguir. Assim que terminar, me chame.

Assentindo e ainda chorando, saiu calmamente em direção aos elevadores.

\- Pode me mostrar um dos prontuários? – perguntei a Isabella e ela deu os ombros, seguindo até a sala onde estavam os internos.

\- Dra. Cullen, pode me apresentar seu prontuário? – perguntou em uma voz clara e ao mesmo tempo suave. Alice rapidamente levantou.

\- Uhn... Dra. Swan. Estou com o prontuário de um recém-nascido com a Síndrome do Bebê Azul Benigna. – Alice disse nervosamente e atraiu a atenção de Isabella.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Esse é o bebê de quatro dias que está na UTI neonatal, nasceu semanas antes do previsto e está em observação, mas hoje cedo quando fomos fazer a visita, percebi que ele estava cianótico, e Ângela disse que é comum bebês...

\- Ter sopro no coração, ainda mais prematuros.

\- Há anotações de arritmia cardíaca e dificuldade respiratória.

\- Tem certeza que é a síndrome benigna? Bebês cianóticos normalmente não possuem a síndrome de forma benigna. – Isabella retrucou e revirou o prontuário. – Não há nenhuma anotação aqui.

\- Eu sei, eu o examinei essa manhã. – Alice falou mais baixo. – A Dra. Webber disse que era normal, mas, eu não sei explicar, sinto muito, apenas sinto que tem algo errado. Quando auscultei o peito do bebê, não era um ruído de sopro. Era algo mais.

\- Não ignore seus instintos, Dra. Cullen. – Isabella disse e pegou o prontuário, batendo com ele no meio bruscamente. – Leia. Irei verificar o paciente. – disse e virou para Alice. – Venha comigo.

Segui atrás das duas, coloquei a roupa de pós-ops e entrei na UTI também caminhando até o bebê, que por coincidência, estava chorando e assumiu a incrível coloração azul. Isabella auscultou o coração por um tempo, com uma expressão distante e reparei que o residente "responsável" pela UTI neonatal parou atrás de mim junto com o outro pediatra. Eles estavam desconfiados e um pouco ariscos, mas talvez pela minha presença não falaram nada.

\- Edward? Desculpe, Dr. Masen, há alguma ecocardiografia do paciente no prontuário? – perguntou e abri, folheando as páginas com cuidado.

\- Não é necessário, Dra. Swan. Caso não saiba, sopro cardíaco é comum em prematuros. – disse Dr. Banner, o outro pediatra de plantão. Ele devia ser uns quinze anos mais velho que ela e estava profundamente irritado com outra contratação e não a sua promoção. Esse babaca nunca será um atendente no meu hospital.

O olhar dela foi o suficiente para gelar o inferno.

\- Jura? E o que irá fazer quando descobrir que o sopro deste bebê não é comum? – retrucou firme e apontou para mim. Entreguei o prontuário para Alice e solicitei que ela preparasse uma ecocardiografia para o bebê. Coloquei meu estetoscópio e ouvi. – Dra. Cullen, acrescente na sua lista de exames um ECG e uma radiografia do tórax. Dr. Banner irá lhe acompanhar e explicar todo tratamento feito até o momento. Este paciente, a partir de agora, é meu e seu. – disse e Alice engoliu seco, assentiu e os três saíram.

\- Agora é meu também. Há uma grande chance de ser Tetralogia de Fallot. – murmurei e acariciei a barriguinha do bebê. – Ficará tudo bem com você, lindinha. Seus pais ainda não te deram um nome, não é?

Isabella estava olhando para o bebê e acariciou sua cabecinha lentamente até que ele parou de chorar e adormeceu. Quando Alice voltou acompanhada dos dois, nós saímos do caminho.

\- Esse é apenas um dos muitos casos que sei que vamos encontrar, se houver mais algum diagnostico cardiológico, irei te chamar. – murmurou dando as costas.

\- Isabella, espere. Dra. Swan. – corrigi e suspirei. Ela virou na minha direção.

– Precisa de algo mais? Está livre para revisar os prontuários. Já enviei uma leva de relatórios corrigidos que os internos fizeram, ainda há muitos.

\- Não sou casado.

\- Vá à merda. – rebateu e entrou na sala, fechando a porta.

\- Me chame quando souber os resultados. – pedi a Alice que empurrava o bebê para o elevador com Dr. Banner. Ela assentiu rapidamente.

\- O que está acontecendo? Perdi algo? Ai meu Deus, ela estava certa sobre o sopro? – Dra. Webber chegou e ficou nervosa.

\- Há a possibilidade de uma má formação de nascença. A Dra. Cullen seguiu seus instintos junto com a Dra. Swan.

\- Ela vai me massacrar. – gemeu olhando para sala cujo Isabella olhava e conversava com alguns internos. – Estou tão feliz e tão nervosa de trabalhar com essa mulher que estou fazendo tudo errado. Já me viu gaguejar antes? Eu coro que como uma garotinha quando ela olha para mim. Dr. Banner me garantiu que era benigno e a Dra. Denali também.

\- Fique calma, Dra. Webber. – eu ri porque ela estava surtando. – A Dra. Swan percebeu que não foi um erro de diagnostico seu e sim de dois dos seus superiores. Está tudo bem.

A porta abriu e Isabella apareceu.

\- Dra. Webber se já terminou de confraternizar com o Dr. Masen, estou te aguardando para passar algumas instruções. – disse entredentes. Ângela tremeu quando Isabella fechou a porta.

\- Viu só? Massacrar. – sussurrou e eu ri.

\- O problema dela é comigo, pode relaxar.

Ângela entrou na sala e rapidamente foi em direção a Isabella.

Jéssica me bipou e eu vi que precisava me preparar para minha cirurgia. Desci no andar e sorri para esposa do meu paciente, conversei sobre o procedimento, pedi a um dos internos para explicar detalhadamente e Jéssica acalmou todos os seus medos. Ela não era muito boa para esse tipo de conforto porque era fria como uma pedra de gelo quando se tratava de procedimentos cardíacos e não sabia bem escolher suas palavras, precisei cutucá-la uma série de vezes e limpar a garganta, desviando o assunto para algo mais leve.

Pedi a Jéssica para escolher dois internos para participar da cirurgia, observando de perto, e o restante deveria tomar notas na galeria. As enfermeiras entraram para preparar o paciente e eu desci para sala de cirurgia, quase sendo atropelado por Dra. Webber correndo atrás de uma cama na qual Isabella estava apoiada sobre uma criança. Emmett passou correndo também e todos eles entraram com um grupo de internos para sala ao lado da que eu usaria. Uma operação de emergência cujo paciente precisava da neurologia. Observei-a se preparando e falando bem rápido com Emmett. Ela enrolou o cabelo no alto, prendeu em um coque e se higienizou enquanto Emmett amarrava sua roupa cirúrgica. Trinquei meus dentes com raiva, preciso falar com ele assim que sair da minha cirurgia.

Quatro horas e meia depois de uma cirurgia de sucesso, saí recebendo a notícia que o paciente da sala ao lado sobreviveu, mas eles ainda estavam finalizando. Tirei a minha roupa cirúrgica e fui até a família do paciente dar a notícia, subindo com eles para o andar da cardiologia, assinando o prontuário, escrevendo meu relatório e fiz a declaração do pós-ops para enfermagem. Eu já estava cansado e faminto. Tirei a minha bandana, olhando o relógio. Eu tinha meia hora antes da próxima ronda de visitas, não daria tempo de comer. Resolvi olhar meus prontuários e verificar se o Dr. York, responsável pela revisão dos mesmos, estava com tudo em dia.

O barulho do elevador chamou a minha atenção. Era Isabella.

\- A Dra. Cullen acabou de me entregar os resultados dos exames solicitados mais cedo. – disse e me entregou os três. – Confirmado a Tetralogia de Fallot...

Analisei as imagens.

\- E com atresia pulmonar.

\- Exatamente. – cruzou os braços e mudou o peso do seu pé. – Posso marcar a cirurgia para amanhã cedo?

\- Sim. Quando vai conversar com a família?

\- Na próxima visita, em meia hora. – respondeu olhando para o seu relógio delicado de pulso.

\- Estarei lá.

\- Ok. Se alguém perguntar por mim, diga que fui em casa por uns minutos buscar algo que esqueci.

\- Tudo bem, ao retornar, estará em seu horário livre e preciso conversar com você.

\- Se não do trabalho, não temos absolutamente nada para conversar. – retrucou e chamou o elevador. Eu não podia estender o assunto quando havia enfermeiras muito interessadas no assunto.

Ela é tão difícil.

Meia hora depois desci para conversar com os familiares do bebê. A mãe ainda estava internada no hospital, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas e o pai estava de pé ao lado. Isabella explicou detalhadamente os novos exames e a comprovação do diagnostico, informando a necessidade de uma cirurgia para que o bebê pudesse crescer e ter uma vida normal. Os pais receberam a notícia com lágrimas. Ela ajoelhou na frente da mãe e pegou suas mãos.

\- Eu estarei lá com o Dr. Masen para garantir que sua garotinha seja bem cuidada e amada. Sei que está nervosa e que é muito difícil saber que seu bebê estará em uma sala de cirurgia, mas nós cuidaremos dela e faremos de tudo para trazê-la de volta aos seus braços, ok? – disse mais baixo e suavemente.

\- Farei uma abordagem mediana, ela ficará bem. – completei e eles assentiram, afastando-se para ficar com a criança.

\- Que tipo de abordagem planeja fazer? – Isabella perguntou-me e andamos até o corredor externo, próximo as escadas, para que os pais não nos ouvissem.

Expliquei os dois tipos de abordagem transventricular para cirurgia e ela concordou, dando as costas sem falar nada.

\- Qual o seu problema? Por que você não quer me ouvir? – perguntei perdendo totalmente a minha paciência.

\- Eu não tenho o que falar com homem casado que trai sua esposa bem próximo ao trabalho de ambos. Não tenho que falar sobre aquela noite, que me faz ter vergonha só de olhar para ela. – rebateu furiosa.

\- Eu não sou casado.

\- Isso é o que você diz. Ela diz o contrário e eu acredito nela. – resmungou balançando a cabeça. – Eu não acredito em você. Homens mentem e traem.

\- Sim, é verdade. Mas eu não menti e não trai.

\- Olá, tudo bom, eu sou a Dra. Kate Masen, esposa do Dr. Masen e filha da Dra. Denali. – imitou a vozinha fina de Kate e eu explodi.

\- EU NÃO SOU CASADO! – falei mais alto. Talvez eu tenha gritado.

Ela tirou algo do seu bolso e arremessou em mim. Bateu no meu rosto e caiu no chão. Era a merda da minha aliança.

\- Eu não acredito em você, Edward Masen.

Eu estava com vontade de sacudi-la pelos ombros e por isso a deixei retornar para os seus pacientes, sabendo que algumas pessoas ouviram meu grito e ela deve estar ainda mais furiosa. Peguei a minha aliança e a olhei. Ela estava em meu bolso naquela noite porque eu não sabia o que fazer com ela. Irritava-me que estivesse dentro do meu armário no hospital, não queria levar para meu novo apartamento e cogitei em jogar no mar, mas com a raiva que borbulhava em meu peito, joguei no primeiro lixo que encontrei antes de descer as escadas, tomando distância da teimosia de Isabella.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco.**

Meu rosto estava quente e eu sabia que todas aquelas pessoas que estavam me olhando ouviram Edward gritar como um babaca que é. Respirei fundo e sorri para a próxima mãe, evitando olhar em direção a minha residente e seus internos. Pedi que o caso fosse lido e atualizado, informando que graças a melhora nos últimos exames, não havia necessidade de permanecer mais um dia no hospital e por isso essa era a última noite para que desse sequência no tratamento indo a cada quinze dias para o tratamento clínico. Combinei de passar pela manhã e até o fim de todos os quartos, a minha respiração diminuiu e meu rosto deixou de ficar quente, mas ainda estava borbulhando.

Parei para assinar alguns prontuários revisados que estavam prontos quando Alice Cullen me entregou mais.

\- Ele não é mais casado. – murmurou e com meu olhar, saiu de perto rapidamente.

Eu vi pelo elevador os internos que estavam de folga começando seu turno e eu dispensei quem estava em 36 horas para comer, tirar uma hora de descanso e nos encontraríamos para assumir a emergência. Dr. Banner me entregou a minha caneca térmica cheia de café e me convidou para sentar um pouco em uma das salas de descanso. Aceitei disposta a manter um bom relacionamento, ele é um homem mais velho e foi um bom médico por toda sua vida, segundo minhas pesquisas, mas não tem espírito de liderança e é facilmente manipulado, não devia ter disposição para se indispor com a Dra. Denali.

\- Você estava certa. – disse em um tom cansado. – Sei que é o seu primeiro dia e não queria parecer um completo babaca, mas a verdade é que estou um pouco cansado de todas as coisas que vinham acontecendo nesse hospital. Era como nadar na correnteza, mas eu gosto de trabalhar aqui.

\- Eu entendo. É o começo de uma nova era, Dr. Banner. – ergui minha caneca e ele bateu o seu copo no meu. – Nós vamos fazer essa pediatria ser renomada em todo país. – sorri e ele concordou. – Será que pode esperar algumas horinhas? Dr. Cullen irá mandar uma equipe de suporte por uns momentos enquanto converso com vocês, só preciso que o pediatra que vai te render. Pode esperar algum tempinho? Prometo não demorar.

\- Tudo bem, você é quem manda. Literalmente.

Voltamos para área da recepção e o Dr. Jasper apareceu com a equipe que iria nos substituir por alguns momentos. Bipei todos os funcionários da pediatria através do computador central e segui para a sala que pedi que os internos do dia preparassem. Aos pouquinhos a sala foi enchendo, tanto de enfermeiros, quanto de internos e residentes. Ainda havia aqueles que não me conheciam e aqueles outros que já estavam com expressões alteradas. O pediatra que assumiria o plantão da noite me deu um sorriso e se apresentou como Garrett Evans. Pareceu simpático.

Fiquei parada esperando a sala ficar em silêncio e quando todos se mancaram eu comecei a falar.

\- Olá! Eu sou Isabella Swan, a nova Chefe da Pediatria e momentaneamente Chefe de Trauma da emergência. Sou nova tanto na cidade quanto no hospital. Não estou interessada a discursar meu currículo porque essa rápida reunião é para assinalar todas as mudanças que começarão a partir de agora. – anunciei e parecia que havia caído uma aspirina na sala. – Sei que estão acostumados com o desleixo e descaso neste andar, mas isso acabou. Dra. Alice, por gentileza, ligue o Datashow.

Passei vinte e cinco minutos listando todos os tipos de comportamento, respostas rápidas que eles dariam aos pacientes e seus pais. Eu já tinha um arquivo de boas maneiras no ambiente de trabalho, só acrescentei que gostaria que todos fossem gentis, humanos, sorridentes, educados e determinei o que era função da enfermagem e o que era função dos internos. Tudo não foi conversado e sim informado. Não era uma opção não agir dentro dos protocolos básicos de respeito ao próximo.

\- Espero que tenhamos uma longa caminhada, feliz e juntos. Não sou uma pessoa inacessível, mas só me acordem se o paciente estiver morrendo. – brinquei e eles riram. – Copiei isso de uma série que eu amo, mas falando sério, não sou inacessível, estou aberta a ouvi-los e vamos transformar esse lugar para esses pequenos pacientes um ambiente feliz. – sorri e olhei ao redor, quem estava tenso, não estava mais e recebi expressões mais simpáticas. – Obrigada pela atenção nesses vinte e cinco minutos, quem estava em descanso, acrescentem esse tempo e quem começou agora, bom plantão. Vamos salvar vidas hoje.

Eles bateram palmas e me senti realizada.

\- Dra. Swan? – um rapaz da administração me chamou. – Compramos tudo que estava na lista, pode mandar subir?

\- É claro! – agora mesmo que eu estava animada. Carlisle Cullen realmente quer que eu fique. – Dra. Webber, será que poderia me ajudar?

\- Claro! O que precisa? – perguntou no seu usual jeitinho de menina. Confesso que fui um pouco exigente com ela hoje, mas estava apenas testando até onde poderia ir para me preparar psicologicamente uma noite inteira ao lado de pessoas que não conheço na emergência.

\- Gosta de decorar? – perguntei e ela me olhou confusa. - Espere e veja. Melhor conseguir um par de braços, vamos precisar de alguém da manutenção com martelo e furadeira. Vamos aproveitar que os pacientes não estão dormindo e ainda não jantaram.

Ângela saiu apressada para buscar o que pedi e eu peguei o buquê de lírios do campo que meu pai enviou para me mimar no meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Deixei bem na recepção quando saíssem do elevador, seriam recebidos com um belo vaso que peguei emprestado da administração e flores. Fiz uma anotação de sempre trocar, afinal, eram falsas e caras. Meu pai não enviaria flores verdadeiras para um hospital, porque é proibido entrar e ele sabe bem disso.

As caixas foram encaminhadas para sala que tive a reunião e comecei a abrir. Quando Ângela voltou com mais dois internos e um rapaz da manutenção, eles ficaram assombrados com a quantidade de caixas e ainda estava subindo mais. Pedi que ela entregasse folhas em branco com um conjunto de lápis de cor e giz de cera para que desenhassem para o novo quadro de mural que seria colocado próximo a entrada. O rapaz soltou os plásticos do quadro e foi pendurar, chamando mais um para ajudar. Enfileirei todos os quadros que mandei comprar e achei interessante que eles realmente foram à loja que indiquei. Aí me dei conta que a loja que sempre encomendo pela internet é aqui na cidade. Muito vantajoso.

Espalhei bichos de pelúcia por toda recepção e colei imensas carinhas felizes em frente às portas dos quartos pelo corredor. Coloquei um balde, com várias máscaras animadas dentro, em cima do balcão da recepção. A enfermeira que ficava ali ficou meio desconfiada. Abri a porta da sala de brincar, tirei o excesso de cadeira e com a ajuda de uma ferramenta, montei as mesas pequenas para desenho, coloquei o tatame colorido em metade da sala. Montei as caixas de brinquedos e pedi que os internos soltassem todos os bonecos e colocassem dentro, assim como carrinhos e outros brinquedos inteiros. Blocos de montar no canto, jogos no outro e eu arrumei os ursos de pelúcia em cima do balcão que ficava encostado na parede, abaixo das janelas.

Quando Ângela voltou, pedi que arrumasse todo material de massinha e papelaria dentro do balcão.

\- Será que vou escorregar nessa cadeira? – perguntei pra mim mesma enquanto carregava até uma parede amarela.

\- É uma revolução? – Dr. Jasper perguntou ao ver a quantidade de caixas e algumas coisas já mudadas. – Nossa! Agora parece uma pediatria. – eu sorri. – Posso te ajudar em algo?

\- Segura a cadeira pra mim? Vou colar esse adesivo gigante e não posso escorregar.

No fundo amarelo, colei uma margarida. Jasper ainda me ajudou a passar a régua para ficar bem retinho.

\- A sala de brinquedos está pronta. – Ângela sorriu e seus olhos estavam brilhando de emoção. Ela estava à beira de chorar e quando cheguei lá, até a gigante casinha de boneca, muito fácil de montar, estava de pé com o rapaz da manutenção testando. – Agora sim.

Os internos arrastaram as caixas de papelão vazias para a porta do lixo e abriram as restantes. Carlisle realmente aumentou a quantidade de brinquedos e bichos de pelúcia que mandei comprar, então pedi que os muito repetidos ficassem guardado no armário. Peguei os de pendurar do desenho Toy Story e pendurei nas letras de ferro da placa da ala de pediatria.

\- Ah, Dr. Jasper, me perdoe. Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntei percebendo que ele ainda estava andando atrás de mim.

\- Rosalie e eu encomendamos pizza e viemos te chamar para comer conosco.

\- Estou terminando e desço.

\- Eu te ajudo a terminar, só me dizer o que fazer.

Ele e eu nos espalhamos pelos corredores terminando de colar os adesivos na parede e nas portas dos pacientes. Muitas mães saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo e sorriram pra mim. Com todo andar rapidamente pronto, falei para Ângela descer para seu descanso com os dois internos que subiram com ela. Agradeci aos rapazes da manutenção e pedi que chamassem a limpeza para dar uma varrida onde as paredes foram furadas.

\- Você é um pequeno terremoto. – Jasper disse no elevador e eu ri.

\- Não gosto de deixar nada pela metade, estava me incomodando ficar naquele andar parecendo de um adulto. Lido com crianças. – respondi enfiando as mãos no meu bolso. – Meu pai sempre me chamou de pequeno terremoto, às vezes eu sou cinco escalas, às vezes sou menos.

Jasper apenas sorriu e indicou que eu deveria sair primeiro.

Seguimos juntos até a sala dos médicos e Rosalie estava lá com Emmett e eles pareciam ter uma conversa no qual ele ria e ela fazia cara de nojo. Como a pizza ainda estava para chegar e eu tinha um tempo de descanso antes da hora da zona começar, resolvi tomar banho quente, para relaxar meus músculos tensos, trocar meu scrub e comer um pouco. Entrei no lado dos armários, tirei uma toalha limpa da minha mala, meus produtos de higiene íntimos, um par de meias, calcinha, chinelos e um scrub. Abri a porta do banheiro, entrei e tranquei. Estava bem limpo, considerando que havia homens dividindo o mesmo espaço.

Tirei minha roupa, embolei meu rabo de cavalo em um coque alto, liguei o chuveiro e testei a temperatura, entrando logo em seguida, deixando a água cair em meus ombros doloridos, cheios de tensão, não só pelo trabalho novo estar se mostrando um desafio, mas também por Edward insistir em não ser casado, a suposta confirmação da sua prima e as duas vezes que sem querer fui abordada por Kate e como se quisesse esfregar seu sobrenome na minha cara e fazer com que a minha consciência pesasse sendo que a única coisa que eu não tenho nessa história toda é culpa. Eu não consigo acreditar em Edward.

Sequei-me e parei na frente do espelho, escovei os dentes, limpei a maquiagem do meu rosto e retoquei apenas com base, blush, rímel e um batom claro. Soltei meu cabelo para me livrar da pressão do rabo, passei creme hidratante no corpo todo, perfume e me vesti, sentindo-me muito melhor e pronta para enfrentar minhas muitas longas horas, principalmente passando a noite na emergência. Abri a porta do banheiro e guardei minhas coisas no armário, vestindo meu jaleco novamente e respirei fundo.

\- Tem alguém bem cheiroso aqui. – ouvi a voz de Edward e parei na porta entre os armários e a sala. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo e um sorriso lento se espalhou no seu rosto, me fazendo contorcer por dentro. – Está muito cheirosa, Dra. Swan.

Lembrei-me dele sussurrando que amou meu cheiro antes de sugar o meu pescoço. Foi como pudesse sentir seu corpo em cima do meu e sua boca distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço até meus seios. Limpei a minha garganta, puxei uma cadeira e sentei entre Jasper e Rosalie.

\- Vou buscar coisas para beber, quem quer refrigerante e quem quer suco? – Emmett levantou.

\- Suco pra mim, por favor. – respondi e tirei meu celular do bolso. Eu estava cheia de mensagens não lidas. – Qualquer sabor.

\- Amanhã farei a colocação de orelhinhas fofas no meu mini-paciente, ele tem seu próprio pediatra, por isso não deve ter sido informada, mas eu adoraria que participasse comigo. – Rosalie disse e me contou a história do paciente. – Será na parte da tarde, topa?

\- Claro. Se eu não estiver em nenhuma cirurgia de emergência.

Jasper contou a eles a minha revolução no andar e eu percebi que Edward não tirava os olhos de mim. Olhei para sua mão esquerda e arqueei a sobrancelha ao ver que realmente não havia marcas de aliança, mas isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Somos médicos, raramente ficamos com anéis nas mãos, não pegamos muito sol por vivermos dentro de um hospital. E para melhorar ainda mais o meu dia, na frente do entregador de pizza que Jasper estava pagando, Kate entrou com uns prontuários na mão.

\- Olá a todos. – disse simpaticamente e não respondi. Eu não podia.

Imagens de Victória tentando falar comigo após o acontecido preencheram minha mente. Sua perseguição querendo provar a sua inocência, que havia sido seduzida pelo homem que eu amava ainda me apavora as noites. Hoje eu sei que é mentira, mas na época, me deixou profundamente perturbada que ela tivesse sofrido abuso, mas foi só mais uma curva da sua traição. Ela queria o meu perdão a todo custo... Afinal de contas, com quem ela iria viver tão bem? Deve ter se dado conta que o dinheiro e luxo que James vivia eram financiados por mim. Pelo dinheiro do meu pai.

Abaixei a minha cabeça ao ouvi-la falar com Rosalie sobre os prontuários e continuei digitando minha longa mensagem para meu pai, com meus dedos tremendo.

\- Bonito jaleco, Kate. – Rosalie disse. – Tirou o Masen? – perguntou e levantei meu olhar e rapidamente abaixei.

\- Em algumas semanas esse sobrenome não me pertencerá mais e meu adorável ex-marido fez questão de me lembrar. – retrucou e mordi meu lábio. Puta merda, ele estava falando a verdade e eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim.

\- Agora ela é a Dra. Kate Denali. E somente isso. – Edward disse gentilmente. – Mas pessoal, nos divorciamos, temos o acordo de sermos gentis e educados no trabalho. Não há necessidade para dramas.

Kate riu.

\- Fale por si só. – murmurou e saiu.

\- Você sabe que ela não vai te deixar em paz assim tão fácil, não sabe? – Emmett colocou as latas de refrigerante e suco em cima da mesa e distribuiu os copos.

Ainda fingindo digitar, olhei furtivamente para Edward. Ele estava olhando para mim.

\- Já faz seis meses que pedi o divorcio e oito que nos separamos de corpos, ela vai superar e talvez já tenha superado, é só implicância. – respondeu e senti que ele ainda não estava satisfeito com suas alfinetadas, mas se espera que irei pedir desculpas pelo tapa, está muito enganado. Se me encher o saco, posso dar mais um.

Terminei a mensagem do meu pai e peguei um pedaço de pizza, mordendo suavemente e olhando para Edward, que tinha expressão "eu te disse" no rosto enquanto seus amigos falavam sobre o paciente de Rosalie que nasceu sem as orelhas. Continuei comendo, fingindo que ele não existia, não dando importância a sua presença, mesmo que em meu íntimo, não cosiga esquecer o quanto ele é presente – principalmente na cama. Respondi as brincadeiras e amenidades, não lhe dirigi a palavra, terminei de comer, lavei minha boca, retoquei meu batom e saí da sala acompanhada de Rosalie, o que talvez tenha sido um empecilho para que ele me seguisse.

\- Preciso deitar por uma hora antes da hora da zona chegar. – murmurei estalando meu pescoço.

\- Hoje eu tive quatorze horas de uma reconstrução facial, estou simplesmente destruída, mas também tenho que deitar antes de enfrentar a emergência, aqui sempre é um caos.

\- Muitos traumas?

\- Acidentes domésticos como queimaduras, cortes, quedas e etc são tratados pelos residentes e muitas das vezes encaminhados para os cirurgiões gerais, somos chamados apenas se enquadrar na nossa especialidade, mas também temos atropelamento, queimaduras de terceiro grau, suicídios que deram errado, acidentes de carro e muitas outras coisas que nos deixam ocupados. E meio loucos.

Rosalie me levou para uma das maiores salas de descanso e que somente atendentes podiam dormir ali. Tinham seis camas, sendo três de casal, com travesseiros grandes. Escolhi a cama do canto, ela deixou a luz apagada e deitou na outra cama. Tirei meu tênis e a parte de cima do scrub, deitando confortavelmente com um lençol por cima para ninguém ficar olhando para minha bunda, mas estou acostumada a dormir em salas médicas. Uma hora de sono não vai me satisfazer, mas vai me impedir de estafar. Coloquei o telefone para carregar. Relaxei e adormeci.

Acordei sentindo outro corpo na cama e quase bati com a cabeça na parede ao constatar que Edward estava bem ao meu lado. Ele parecia dormir e eu não podia acreditar na sua cara de pau e inconsequência em deitar na mesma cama quando claramente havia outras vazias no mesmo quarto. Levantei minha cabeça e procurei por Rosalie e ela não estava no quarto. Faltavam cinco minutos para meu relógio despertar e eu precisava fazer xixi e descer. Edward abriu os olhos, me deu um sorriso e eu bufei.

\- Não tem limites na sua perseguição? Como simplesmente deita do meu lado com tantas camas vazias, Edward?

\- Tranquei a porta. – encolheu os ombros. Menos mal. Ainda assim, ele era absurdo. – Agora que sabe que falei a verdade, não acha que precisamos conversar?

\- Você ainda é casado, se ouvi bem, o divórcio sai em algumas semanas.

\- Sim, é verdade. Mas não sou infiel, Isabella. – disse com uma veemência que me deixou chocada. – Não quero que pense que sou o tipo de cara que trai quando a esposa está andando pelos corredores. Não posso permitir que tenha essa impressão de mim. Na minha vida, Kate é nada além da mulher que casei por quatro anos, foi uma decepção mútua de falta de amor e interesse. Somos colegas de trabalho e estamos separados de corpo há meses, em processo de divórcio também. – completou. Engoli seco, sentei na cama e virei de frente. – Eu não fiquei com você para trair a minha esposa. Posso não estar solteiro perante a lei, estou no limbo, porque perante a lei também não estou mais casado.

\- Não vou me desculpar pelo tapa que te dei. Aquele beijo foi inapropriado.

\- E gostoso. – sorriu e resisti a vontade de sorrir também. – Eu queria te ver novamente, mas você não ligou.

\- Porque encontrei a sua aliança no chão da minha sala.

\- Estava no meu bolso porque eu não sabia o que fazer com ela. – rebateu rapidamente. – Eu nunca me divorciei antes, obrigado.

Eu joguei a minha no mar, pensei. Não ofereci a informação.

\- Tudo bem, está esclarecido, mas eu não acho uma boa ideia continuarmos o que tenha começado naquela noite. Não até estar oficialmente solteiro, pelo menos. E isso vai me dar tempo de me habituar ao trabalho... Você é meu Chefe, Edward. Não é proibido?

\- Não é proibido, mas eu posso te entender. É tudo muito novo, não é?

\- Exatamente. Foi uma surpresa te encontrar aqui e eu não estava preparada por isso, além das cenas que já causamos, acho que devemos trabalhar bem juntos...

\- Então quando estiver solteiro, posso te procurar novamente? – perguntou e eu ri, corando. Edward sentou e ficou na minha frente. Encolhi os ombros, sem saber o que responder, não conseguia pensar com ele tão perto e lembrar como era gostoso abraçá-lo depois do sexo. Foi uma noite e casual, Isabella. Acorda. – Eu preciso de uma coisa para aguentar essas semanas.

Franzi o cenho confusa e mordi meu lábio.

\- Um beijo.

\- Edward. Não.

\- Um beijo de despedida. Sabe-se lá quando vou conseguir atrair sua atenção novamente. – disse e eu quase quis dizer que ele não precisa medir esforços, mas fiquei quieta pelo bem da minha sanidade mental. – Um beijo e depois nós iremos trabalhar juntos como novos colegas de trabalho e eu tenha a feliz vantagem de ter... – beijou meu pescoço e suspirei. Minha língua estava presa para dizer não. – Conhecido seu corpo... – beijou do outro lado. – De um jeito único. – beijou minha boca e voluntariamente, meu corpo traidor, que estava ignorando os comandos do meu cérebro racional, foi para o colo dele. Era um beijo de despedida, o que me fazia uma completa hipócrita sem forças. Edward desceu as mãos para minha bunda e me pegou com força.

Enfiei as mãos no seu cabelo, aceitando e adorando cada segundo do seu beijo. Edward desceu minha blusa e sutiã, liberando meu mamilo e mordi sua boca, precisando parar, mas não querendo me afastar nem por um segundo. Ele não queria ser o cara que trai. A sua sinceridade estava me corroendo, me dilacerando e por experiência, eu sabia definir homens mentirosos. Não estou errada em acusá-lo, mas está esclarecido, porém, manter a distância é tudo que posso fazer de bom por mim, exceto, quando ele está com a boca em meu seio, fazendo coisas incríveis com sua língua no meu mamilo. Puxei sua boca para minha e nossos bipes começaram a tocar nos celulares.

Edward sorriu e me deu mais um beijo. Voltei para meu lugar na cama com o coração batendo forte no peito. Levantei e entrei no banheiro, fechando a porta. Eu precisava fazer xixi e fiz, com a mente girando que se o telefone não toca, ele teria muito mais que um beijo de despedida e está mais que comprovado que não tenho resistência contra seu charme e derreto em suas mãos mais que habilidosas. Voltei para o quarto, calcei meu tênis rapidamente e vesti meu scrub. Ele estava me olhando, esperando alguma reação, que seria bom para nós dois que eu não surtasse agora.

\- Qual a emergência? – vesti meu jaleco e enfiei meu telefone no bolso, embolando o carregador junto.

\- Trauma Torácico em acidente de carro. – respondeu.

Andamos rápido até o elevador que não demorou a chegar à emergência, eu mal tinha conseguido prender meu cabelo quando as portas se abriram. Kate olhou para nós dois e enfrentei seu olhar confuso com pura indiferença, seguindo para sala dois do trauma. Edward entrou atrás de mim e ouvimos Dra. Webber relatar o que provavelmente ouviu do paramédico.

\- Radiografia? – Edward perguntou e balançaram a cabeça. Eu estava auscultando seu peito, seus batimentos estavam alterados – Turgência jugular. Algum murmúrio vesicular? – perguntou e confirmei. – Dispneia.

\- Taquipneia. – completei e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Pneumotórax hipertensivo. – concordamos com o diagnóstico.

Peguei a agulha, preparei no jelco e Edward me deu espaço para fazer a punção do hemotórax. Senti um agrupamento de pessoas atrás de mim, provavelmente os internos desejando aprender os movimentos e fiz cuidadosamente, sentindo a pressão do ar esvair do lado acometido. Expliquei detalhadamente, do peso da mão, o tipo de agulha, o ângulo, a pressão do ar sentida e o máximo cuidado em não perfurar o pulmão e a necessidade do dreno tubular logo em seguida. O paciente respirou calmo e com cuidado fazendo com que seus batimentos cardíacos voltassem ao ritmo saudável. Rosalie entrou e só assim percebi que o rosto dele estava completamente destruído. Terminei com o dreno e segui para o próximo ferido, deixando Emmett e Rosalie começando seus trabalhos.

Troquei um olhar com Edward e percebi o quão fácil era trabalhar com ele. Observei com fascínio o soco no peito que deu no paciente, com precisão e força correta, fazendo-o voltar e começamos o tratamento. Havia uma criança no acidente e por isso deixei-o sozinho, seguindo para o menino que estava aparentemente lúcido, mas podia estar em choque. O policial relatou que ele ficou preso na cadeirinha, mas não estava com nenhum ferimento grave. Havia contusões para todo lado, inclusive não feitas pelo acidente. Virei para Alice.

\- Chame a assistência social. – falei bem baixo, ela assentiu e foi. – Oi você, menino lindo. Qual o seu nome?

\- Kylie. – sussurrou e olhou nos meus olhos. – Eles estavam brigando.

\- E quem são eles?

\- Meu pai e meu avô. – respondeu bem baixinho e o coloquei sentado na maca alta. Examinei seus olhos, levantei seu cabelo para analisar seus cortes, fiz o exame do toque no seu abdômen.

\- Ky? Quer me contar que dodóis são esses enquanto limpo esses de hoje? – perguntei baixinho e comecei a limpar o ferimento da sua cabeça e precisaria de pontos.

\- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou e tocou meu rosto.

\- Eu sou Dra. Bella.

\- Bonita. – sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

\- E os dodóis?

\- Foi a mamãe. – disse e apontou para seu braço. – Ela fez esses aqui e esses aqui. Esse aqui eu caí andando de bicicleta, esse aqui foi quando eu caí da janela e esse quando eu caí do skate na escada. – apontou vários hematomas, mas os maiores e mais profundos, foram os que apontou como os da sua mamãe. – Vovô e papai foram me buscar pra viver com eles. Vão ficar bem?

\- Vamos rezar que sim. – respondi distraída com o hematoma na sua barriga. Apertei suavemente em busca de algum nódulo e encontrei a cavidade dura. Ele gemeu de dor. – Tudo bem, Kylie. Eu vou te dar uma picadinha aqui na sua testa, para curar o seu dodói e depois nós vamos passear pelo hospital, fazendo alguns exames, tá bom? – ele balançou a cabeça e Alice voltou. – Ele precisa de pontos na testa, dá uma anestesia local e vou solicitar uns exames para ele. O nome dele é Kylie.

\- Oi Kylie, eu sou a Dra. Alice e vou cuidar de você.

Enquanto registrava a ocorrência dos seus hematomas, por obrigação médica, observei Alice conversar e sorrir com Kylie. Assinei e pedi que o enfermeiro enviasse a assistente social, ela já saberia o que fazer quando pudesse descer. Fiz a solicitação dos exames e entreguei a Alice, seguindo para o próximo paciente que parecia ter sido deixado de lado quando os casos graves entraram. Ele precisava de uma sutura. Uma grávida entrou gritando enquanto costurava o braço de um garoto que não parava de falar que era necessário que minha sutura deixasse cicatriz.

Fiquei fascinada com a agilidade e suavidade de Jasper ao conter os gritos da gestante e seu acompanhante, levando-os para uma sala. O parto de emergência começou ali mesmo, é provável que tenha vindo com a criança coroando. Há partos que são simplesmente rápidos. E eu precisava ir até lá. Terminei a sutura e chamei o enfermeiro para terminar com o paciente. Abri a sala de traum criança estava nos ombros.

\- Foi simplesmente rápido. A bolsa estourou e ela começou a sentir dores e a criança descendo. – o homem disse quando entrei. Observei a coloração da criança e olhei para Jasper. Ele apenas assentiu e continuou seus incentivos. Bati no vidro e fiz sinal para Ângela, que estava com Edward e outra residente na outra sala.

Jasper continuou incentivando a mãe e achei totalmente fofo o seu cuidado de chamá-la pelo nome ao invés da imparcialidade fria que muitas vezes nas salas de emergência somos obrigados por não dar tempo de memorizar o nome do paciente. Ele ajudou manualmente a extração da criança, que além de estar com o cordão enrolado no pescoço, não chorou. Agi rápido ao pegar e ao constatar que não estava respirando, comecei a massagem de reanimação de costas para o pai preocupado e mãe que chorava. Ele demorou um minuto.

\- Vamos lá, docinho. – sussurrei e ele soltou a pressão do peito, chorando bem alto. – Muito bem.

Levei-o para bancada para começar seu teste APGAR. Ele não estava com uma boa coloração, demorou um minuto para reanimar e respirar, seu reflexo estava lento e seu tônus muscular mole. Ele estava caindo.

\- Incubadora neonatal. – virei para Ângela que saiu correndo. – APGAR 5, internação imediata na UTI. – virei para o pai. – Vem conhecer seu bebê e leve-o para mamãe enquanto preparamos a intubação. Ele está irregular na respiração e seus batimentos estão lentos.

Jasper ainda estava terminando com a mãe, que deu um beijo no bebê e pediu que cuidasse dele. Ensinei a Dra. Webber, incrédula que ao ser residente da pediatria, não sabia como proceder em casos de internação de recém-nascidos. Expliquei o passo-a-passo e ela fez calmamente, cantarolando para o bebê, o que lhe rendeu pontos comigo.

\- Chame o Dr. Evans e faça os primeiros exames, quero vê-los em uma hora.

Acalmei a mãe e respirei fundo, era só a primeira hora da zona.

Foram seis longas horas de puro caos na emergência, que vinha em ondas, de calmaria e intensidade. Quando realmente acalmou, Edward e eu éramos os únicos a termos cirurgia na primeira hora, então os demais iriam segurar as pontas para que pudéssemos dormir. E eu fugi dele. Adormeci na sala de descanso ainda não utilizada na ala da pediatria. A cama era pequena, dura e irregular, mas eu tirei uma hora e meia de sono pesado, cochilando por meia hora enquanto minha mente voltava ao foco. Ao levantar, ajeitei meu rosto e me deparei com o turno da noite se despedindo, o turno da manhã chegando, cheiro de café para todo lado.

Enchi a minha caneca até a boca e desci para a cafeteria do primeiro andar, comprando um muffin. Sentei e bocejei. Quatro bandejas bateram na minha mesa e ao levantar meu rosto, encontrei meus quatro companheiros e atendentes completamente destruídos, porém, ninguém estava reclamando. E eu ainda tinha bastante disposição. Comi e bebi, trocando relatos da noite longe que era essa emergência, feliz que plantões de 36 horas eram apenas uma vez na semana, os demais dias trabalhamos doze horas, dependendo das cirurgias ou das chamadas, mas era provável conseguir dormir uma noite inteira em nossas camas.

\- Você vai construir uma mão hoje? – perguntei a Benjamin, completamente admirada.

\- A mão foi condenada, mas eu nunca condeno antes de tentar. Vou utilizar metades dos ferros que tenho no hospital e é provável que o seguro saúde me processe, mas vou tentar. Fiz duas vezes e os pacientes estão evoluindo na fisioterapia. – respondeu e compreendi.

Descobri que ele e Ângela eram um casal quando ele teve o cuidado de comprar o café da manhã dela. Edward e eu nos preparamos para cirurgia do bebê recém-nascido diagnosticado com Tetralogia de Fallot e Atresia Pulmonar. Nós nunca operamos juntos e havia todas as chances de dar errado, principalmente que a sala de cirurgia estava cheia. Cinco internos de cada lado, duas residentes, cada uma assumindo um lado, uma sala de observação lotada, incluindo nossos colegas e Carlisle Cullen. Dizer que eu estava nervosa era eufemismo, mas Edward foi incrível. Ele era um excelente cirurgião. A sua fala calma, explicando o procedimento e me permitindo falar em sua aula me deixou mais segura e confiante, tão confiante a ponto de termos dividido a cirurgia como uma aula, em tópicos que nunca ensaiamos, que nunca conversamos.

E foi um sucesso.

Notificamos os pais juntos e fomos recebidos com lágrimas. Para um único plantão, eu estava com um saldo positivo no final da manhã e como meu andar estava encaminhado, sala de brinquedo lotada, desenhos decorando todo mural, internos mais a vontades e mães mais relaxadas, me dei ao luxo de depois de verificar todas as duas UTI e Kylie, o jovem garoto admitido ontem, entrei na cirurgia com Rosalie e foi uma experiência muito cansativa, mas extremamente maravilhosa. Aprendi muito com ela e fiquei feliz em ouvir que ela aprendeu comigo também. No final do meu plantão, tomei um banho caprichado e coloquei a minha roupa, arrumando-me para sair inteira, talvez não tão perfeita quando cheguei. Peguei minha bolsa, tranquei meu armário e me despedi de Jasper que ainda se arrumava e de Rosalie que se maquiava.

Passei em Carlisle e apenas sorri. Ele entendeu. Sorriu de volta. Registrei meu ponto de saída e ao atravessar o estacionamento, vi Edward. Ele estava lindo e abriu um sorriso que podia ser comparado com a luz do dia. Foi inevitável não sorrir de volta, mas ao invés de parar, continuei andando até a minha casa e felizmente para nós dois ele me deixou ir e não me seguiu.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis.**

Isabella passou por mim e sorriu timidamente, mas não parou. Nas últimas duas semanas, eu consegui roubar um beijo por semana, com muito custo e sacrifício. Trabalhamos bem juntos e tivemos bons momentos com nossos colegas, mas toda vez que chego perto demais, ela sussurra a palavra solteiro e me deixa louco de vontade e tesão. Em duas semanas enfrentamos dois plantões de trinta e seis horas, dezoito cirurgias juntos e muitos traumas no meio do caminho. Meu Tio Carlisle disse que encontrei a minha esposa-do-trabalho, a mulher que é facilmente meu braço direito e que tenho completa sintonia. Eu quase deixei escapar que temos bastante sintonia na cama também. É épico.

Na hora do almoço eu estava faminto por ter pulado o café da manhã. Encontrei Rosalie, Bella e Jéssica dividindo a mesma mesa e quando finalizei a minha compra, Benjamin e Ângela também estavam lá. Ocupei o lugar vazio ao lado dela, abrindo minhas embalagens e sorri internamente quando ela pegou dois morangos inteiros da minha salada de frutas e comeu enquanto falava com Rose. É costume nosso roubar algumas coisas interessantes dos pratos alheios, mas o fato que ela sentiu-se a vontade o suficiente para isso renovou as minhas forças de quebrar as suas barreiras. A mulher é uma rocha de determinação e autocontrole.

\- Edward, se esconde. – Jasper sentou do meu lado, branco como uma folha de papel.

\- Olha quem vem aí... As gêmeas do mal. – Rosalie cantarolou e ele gemeu.

\- Tarde demais. Tarde demais. – Jasper cantarolou e Emmett sentou ao lado dele, abrindo sua lata de suco com uma expressão alterada.

\- Suas mães nos arrumaram encontros às cegas com duas garotas da administração que definitivamente não fazem o meu tipo. - Emmett disse e virou o suco no copo. – Elizabeth disse que tem uma surpresinha especial para você.

\- Deus, não. É o quinto encontro que estou fugindo, já não tenho mais desculpas. – gemi enfiando meu garfo na minha salada.

\- Elas estão atravessando tão determinadas. – Jéssica comentou e eu percebi que ela estava adorando o show. – Focadas. Destemidas.

\- Cala a boca. – resmunguei olhando rapidamente para as duas que vinham animadas, falando com todas as pessoas no caminho. – Não dá mais para sair sem ser notado.

\- Não mesmo. - Isabella riu. – É só um encontro as cegas, por que estão reclamando tanto? Se você for menos extravagante, tem trinta por cento de chance de dar certo, mas é melhor não levar para jantar, o que pode te resultar uma conta a mais no fim do dia e em setenta por cento dos casos não vale a pena, o que acaba gerando uma espécie de decepção, fazendo com que oitenta por cento dos encontros as cegas não cheguem até o segundo... O que foi? Mergulhei de novo nas estatísticas. Desculpe. – murmurou e corou. Nós rimos. Ela é toda coisa com porcentagem, números e sabe coisas que até Deus duvida.

Ela murchou na cadeira querendo se esconder. Sempre que tem esses rompantes, fica toda vermelha. Tenho vontade de mordê-la.

\- Espere até que ela arrume encontros para você e aí nós conversaremos. – Emmett resmungou e eu ri. Agora que ele sabe que ela é a minha garota daquela noite, parou com suas cantadas irritantes. Tanto ele quanto Jasper estão me incentivando a derrubar as barreiras dela, já Rosalie, minha amiga traidora, se afeiçoou tanto a Isabella, as duas estão tão juntas, que se bandeou para o outro lado e está incentivando-a a resistir. _Rosalie é traidora_.

\- Ainda bem que eu tenho meu encontro certo. – Benjamin beijou a mão de Ângela e o coro de som de vômito foi coletivo. – Não liga não, amor. – piscou para a menina totalmente corada.

\- Olá meninas e meninos! – Elizabeth chegou toda sorridente enquanto minha Tia Esme estava mais afastada, falando em seu telefone. – É tão bom encontrá-los juntos. Agora que finalmente resolvi duas meninas maravilhosas e muito educadas para esses meninos favoritos aqui, eu posso dar sequência! – sorriu maravilhada consigo mesmo.

\- Como assim? – Jéssica perguntou receosa.

\- Eu sabia que você seria a mais animada! – minha mãe comemorou e voltei a comer fingindo que ela não estava ali. Era um pesadelo. – Eu tenho para você um dos nossos melhores anestesistas. Ele precisa fazer a barba, cortar o cabelo, mas é bonito, aquela pele morena com aqueles olhos verdes... – disse e eu grunhi, não precisando ouvir aquilo. – O Dr. Tyler está solteiro e adivinha só? Disse que te acha linda! Está livre essa noite? – perguntou em um tom de quem não quer nada.

\- O quê? Estou, mas...

\- Ótimo. Ele pode te buscar que horas?

\- Não, obrigada, Dra. Masen... – Jéssica gaguejou.

\- Saindo as 18horas você pode ficar pronta até às 20h, então, umas 20h20. Perfeito. – disse ignorando totalmente Jéssica e virou para Isabella. – Oi Bella, querida. – disse e ela ergueu o olhar do seu prato, porque estava sufocando a risada e deixou escapar um risinho. – O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

\- Assistir um filme com vinho e pipoca, enrolada no roupão e dormir. – respondeu e eu agradeci pela imagem mental.

\- Eu tenho para você...

Ah, porra mãe!

\- Ela já tem companhia. – eu disse sem pensar. Merda. As duas olharam pra mim. – Eu me voluntariei. – completei e o pé dela esmagou o meu.

Minha mãe sorriu meio desconfiada no começo e depois assumiu uma expressão de que era uma boa ideia.

\- Perfeito. Então o Dr. Evans fica com você, Rose. – disse e minha amiga pulverizou seu chá. Emmett estava incontrolável na risada. – Bom que você pode convencê-lo a dar um jeitinho naquelas orelhas de abano. – disse mais baixo e Isabella engasgou, rindo. Rosalie estava congelada. Jasper faltava bater nas pernas para conter a gargalhada. Ângela escondeu o rosto no ombro de Benjamin, lacrimejando de tanto rir. – O que foi, crianças? Vocês parecem um monte de hienas! Ela é uma excelente cirurgiã plástica, esse nariz perfeito que tenho é graças a essas mãos mágicas e alguém tem que dizer a ele que quando corta o cabelo parece o Dumbo! E ainda falta o Dr. Banner, ele é recém-divorciado. Acha que fica chato falar com Kate? Os dois são chatos e combinam!

Eu tapei meu rosto, desejando ter o poder de me teletransportar para o outro lado do hospital.

\- Por que está juntando todo mundo? – Isabella perguntou calmamente.

Minha mãe fez uma expressão de quase morte.

\- Eu vou te perdoar porque é nova aqui, mas os demais estão na minha lista negra. – disse entredentes olhando-nos de forma ameaçadora. – O baile anual, crianças! O baile que o hospital organiza para arrecadar fundos para a oncologia. Nós amamos essa causa, não amamos? – perguntou e nós balançamos a cabeça. Ela voltou a ficar animada. – Esse ano terá um leilão de solteiros e é bom que cada um esteja acompanhado, para aumentar os lotes e as competições. E será no tema Preto e Branco, com máscaras, um Dj incrível...

Isabella estava olhando para Elizabeth com receio. Não vai dar certo se ela tiver medo da minha mãe.

\- Como vocês são lentos, decidi criar logo os pares. – deu os ombros com um sorriso que deixava qualquer um tonto.

\- Você é genial. – Isabella elogiou e Rosalie a olhou como se fosse louca. – Mas eu não danço, não vou a bailes, então não preciso de um encontro. Edward está de volta a sua estante.

Eu estava prestes a protestar quando minha mãe bufou.

\- Essa opção não existe.

\- Isabella Marie Swan! – Tia Esme se aproximou e fiquei feliz em saber seu nome completo. – Como você pode?

\- O que eu fiz? – perguntou preocupada e nós viramos para minha tia.

\- Hoje é seu aniversário e você não falou nada! – disse e eu virei para ver Isabella corar.

\- Ah! Isso... Não tem nada demais. – resmungou envergonhada que Rosalie lhe abraçou para dar parabéns. – Só 31 anos, gente. Estou só ficando velha, meus hormônios estão amadurecidos, provavelmente é a hora que meu relógio biológico irá começar a enlouquecer e é possível que perca dez por cento da melanina dos meus cabelos e poderei ter fios brancos, ai meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo hoje? – resmungou e dei tapinhas nas suas costas, para ficar calma.

\- Tudo demais! Ainda bem que dá tempo para preparar uma pequena festinha. – Elizabeth disse e Isabella abriu a boca para dizer que não. – Também não tem opção, você está sozinha em Nova Iorque e passaria seu aniversário comendo pipoca? De jeito nenhum. Oito horas lá em casa e teremos uma festa!

\- Você gostaria de convidar mais alguém do hospital? – Tia Esme perguntou anotando algo em seu celular.

\- Kate com certeza não. – Rosalie murmurou e comecei a rir, ganhando um chute na canela dela.

\- Algum prato preferido, querida? – Elizabeth perguntou mexendo no seu celular.

\- Ah, eu...

\- Peixe? Lagosta? Massas? – minha mãe disparou de perguntas e seu telefone apitou. – Massas será, eu tenho um paciente agora, vejo vocês mais tarde.

\- Elizabeth, espere! Ainda não arrumamos alguém para o Dr. Banner. – Tia Esme foi atrás apressada.

A mesa ficou em silêncio então nós começamos a rir sem parar.

\- Elas são assim em casa também? – Ângela perguntou.

\- Pior. – respondi.

\- Edward! – Alice veio disparada. – A mamãe me arrumou um encontro com um garoto que eu nunca vi na vida e ainda deu meu telefone a ele. – reclamou se jogando na cadeira atrás de mim. – Por que elas são assim? – gemeu.

\- Eu posso ser seu encontro, Alice. – Jasper disse com um sorriso besta. Ela deu o dedo do meio e foi embora batendo o pé. – Grossa.

Peguei meu bolinho de prestígio e ofereci a Isabella.

\- Feliz aniversário. – sorri e ela pegou, dando-me uma piscada e deu uma mordida suave, oferecendo-me em seguida. Mordi. O bolinho era divino. Beijei sua bochecha.

O bipe dela soou. Ela tirou o celular do bolso do jaleco, levantou e saiu correndo.

\- Ângela, vem. – gritou já quase na porta.

\- Eu adoro vocês, mas eu tenho que dar uma aula prática de sutura para essas crianças que saíram da faculdade sem saber costurar. – Jéssica gemeu e colocou seu jaleco.

\- Eu tinha uma aluna que a coloquei por um plantão inteiro praticando sutura na banana. – retruquei e ela revirou os olhos, porque ela era a aluna.

\- Coloquei meus internos para praticar micro incisão em uvas. – Rosalie riu e pegou as batatas que eu deixei no pote.

\- Coloquei os meus para perfuração craniana em ovos. Quem quebrar está fora. – Emmett disse e virou para Jasper. – O que os seus estão fazendo?

\- Estudando uma vagina. – deu os ombros. – Acredite em mim, nem todos eles sabem o que é uma.

\- Pintinhos. – Rosalie riu.

Emmett foi bipado.

\- Parece que o Kylie está sendo levado à cirurgia. Tenho que subir.

Kylie é um paciente que todos nós nos afeiçoamos, principalmente depois que seu avô infelizmente veio a falecer e Emmett induziu o pai ao coma até que fosse curado. O pai já está de alta, mas Kylie dia após dia apresentou diversos traumas, desenvolvendo um coagulo perigoso no cérebro por conta do acidente. Sua saúde fragilizada não estava colaborando. A criança estava desidratada e subnutrida. A mãe foi acionada por maus tratos e agora a guarda é do pai.

\- Vou aproveitar os minutinhos que ainda tenho para comprar um presente para Bella. – Rosalie disse e levantou, vestindo seu jaleco. – Querem alguma coisa da rua?

\- Eu vou com você, aproveito para buscar meu relógio no conserto e compro alguma coisa. – Jasper levantou também. – Comprar um presente para namoradinha platônica do Edward. – sorriu e chutei sua perna.

Eu sabia o que daria a ela, mas não fui com eles porque eu tinha uma reunião agendada para daqui a quinze minutos.

\- Dr. Masen, por gentileza, viu a Dra. Swan? – a recepcionista me perguntou e vi que havia uma família atrás dela.

\- Acabou de entrar para cirurgia, posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntei de volta.

\- A família dela está aqui.

Fiquei de pé quase que em um pulo.

\- Deixa comigo, Heidi. – sorri e ela acenou para eles. – Ela acabou de entrar em cirurgia, foi uma emergência, então não sei quanto tempo irá demorar. Sou Edward Masen.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dr. Masen. Sou Charlie, pai de Isabella, essa é minha esposa Sue e meus enteados Leah, Seth e o namorado de Leah, amigo da Bella de infância, Jacob. – apresentou e apertei a mão de todos. – Viemos fazer uma surpresa, ela disse que o dia estava tranquilo.

Foi impossível não reparar o quanto sua esposa era bonita e sua filha também. Os outros dois rapazes pareciam o tipo de pessoa que eu evito a todo custo: playboys riquinhos. Quem usa colete e calça jeans, por tudo que é mais sagrado?

\- E estava. – sorri e enfiei minhas mãos no meu bolso. – Hoje à noite, minha mãe está organizando uma pequena festa de aniversário em minha casa, talvez queiram fazer a surpresa mais tarde? Realmente não sei quanto tempo ela vai demorar.

E não fazia ideia mesmo.

\- Ah, maravilhoso. – A Sra. Swan sorriu para o Sr. Swan.

\- Acho ótimo, então. – Charlie Swan disse.

Peguei meu jaleco e anotei o endereço, meu numero de telefone e as referências que lembrei sobre o caminho.

\- Se me permite perguntar, Dr. Masen... – Charlie disse lendo o papel, dobrou e enfiou no seu bolso. – Por que a sua mãe está fazendo uma festa para minha filha?

\- Nós não sabíamos que sua família estava na cidade. Minha mãe é gêmea de Esme Cullen, o motivo pelo qual meu Tio Carlisle conseguiu trazer sua filha para este hospital.

\- Ele assediou a minha filha com contratos exorbitantes por um ano. – disse e eu ri.

\- Somos uma família determinada quando queremos alguém... – limpei minha garganta. – Em nossa equipe.

\- Entendo. Admiro a insistência e simpatia do Dr. Cullen, bom saber que é sobrinho e que minha filha está sendo bem recebida. – sorriu e eu percebi que foi verdadeiro. – Vou levá-los para passear um pouco. Vejo você à noite.

Respirei aliviado quando eles foram. Eu me senti sendo milimetricamente avaliado em um curto espaço de tempo. Subi correndo para minha reunião, escovei os dentes antes e entrei na sala com minha Tia Esme já sentada lá e conversando com meu tio. O grupo de advogados percebendo a minha presença, logo puxaram as cadeiras e confirmei que eu não estava atrasado, todos eles que chegaram antes. A secretária do meu tio distribuiu a pauta da reunião e eu quase caí da cadeira ao ver o valor que poderíamos ser processados pela vingança ridícula da minha ex-sogra, mas nós decidimos processá-la porque Maria fez a confissão escrita e ainda havia mais duas testemunhas que estavam na sala.

A funcionária foi punida, não demitida, porque sabemos como funciona o autoritarismo de um atendente dentro do hospital e o medo dela não ter vindo se expor porque afinal de contas, Tanya trabalhava aqui há anos e era sogra de um dos donos. Reafirmei que nunca dei liberdade ou a entender que tanto minha esposa quanto minha sogra tinha autonomia além das suas funções. A reunião foi longa e ainda não pude ficar até o final, precisando correr até a UTI porque um dos meus pacientes em estado grave estava parando e quando cheguei, vi Jéssica fazendo um bom trabalho em reanimá-lo, mas ele era muito crítico e por isso assumi a intercorrência.

Antes que pudesse voltar para reunião, fui bipado para emergência, um paciente chegou sentindo-se mal, com dores no peito, taquicardia e falta de ar. Quando consegui chegar até ele, tomei um banho de outro paciente que vomitou sangue, sujando todo meu scrub. Atendi meu potencial infarto com uma roupa cirúrgica protegendo o sangue que deixou até a minha blusa debaixo molhada e estabilizei meu paciente, levando-o para internação porque seu ECG mostrou-se uma completa alteração. Eu estava estressado quando finalmente pude ir até a sala dos médicos tomar banho. Quando saí do chuveiro, ouvi que tinha mais alguém na sala, vesti uma cueca limpa, penteei o cabelo, renovando o desodorante e vesti a camisa, calça do scrub e a blusa, colocando meu tênis novamente.

Abri a porta e vi que era Isabella que estava mexendo em seu armário.

\- Oi linda.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Tem algum carregador para me emprestar? O meu acabou de quebrar e emprestei o meu reserva para Ângela, o dela também quebrou hoje. Essas porcarias nunca duram muito tempo.

Abri meu armário e tirei o meu carregador reserva e lhe entreguei.

\- Nenhum abraço de aniversário? – perguntei e ela riu, negando.

\- Sabe o que acontece quando você me abraça? – perguntou e neguei, encolhendo os ombros. – Você me beija.

\- Às vezes é difícil resistir. – disse e dei um passo à frente. Ela deu um para trás. – É seu aniversário, quero te dar os devidos parabéns.

\- Sabia que algumas civilizações não encaram o aniversário como uma fonte de comemoração? – perguntou ainda fugindo e eu ri.

\- Nós não fazemos parte dessas. – retruquei e a segurei em meus braços. Beijei seu ombro e seu pescoço. Ela grunhiu. – Feliz aniversário, linda. – beijei sua bochecha. – Como está Kylie?

\- Estável. Ele vai ficar bem, é um menino muito forte. – murmurou e eu adorei que ela não soltou meu abraço. – Tenho que voltar lá pra cima para conseguir sair a tempo para meu jantar de aniversário. Sua mãe já me enviou cinquenta mensagens.

\- Por que a minha mãe tem seu número e eu não? – perguntei e dei outro beijinho no seu pescoço.

\- Porque ela não quer arrancar a minha calcinha. – deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu quero arrancar sua calcinha. Com os dentes.

\- Então você não vai ter meu número até estar solteiro.

\- Estou no limbo.

\- É por isso que ainda estou nos seus braços. – piscou e eu ri, dando um selinho nos seus lábios.

– Vá trabalhar, mulher tentadora.

Rindo, saiu rápido, balançando o cabelo porque provavelmente estava rindo.

O dia passou bem rápido e eu estava rezando que essa noite fosse tranquila. Na emergência só havia casos leves e que os outros cardiologistas também podiam resolver. Deixei todos os pacientes no pós-ops encaminhados e recebi a feliz tarefa de ser aquele que conduziria a aniversariante para casa dos meus pais. Para não ter que ir em casa e voltar, fui até o porta malas do meu carro e peguei uma muda de roupa limpa e passada. Calça jeans, sapato e camisa social azul. Arrumei minha mala, aproveitando para deixar na casa da minha mãe e sai. Rosalie já estava em casa se arrumando, Jasper terminaria uma histerectomia e iria depois. Emmett estava finalizando suas últimas visitas para sair.

\- Uau. Está um gato. – Kate parou na minha frente esticou a mão para ajeitar uma gola, uma mania que tinha mesmo que não precisasse. Dei um passo para trás e ela sorriu, encolhendo os ombros e abaixando as mãos. – Costume. Algum encontro hoje?

\- Tchau, Kate.

Entrei no elevador e ela ficou me olhando como quem quisesse ler meus pensamentos. Guardei a mala, entrei no carro e dei a volta no quarteirão, estacionando em frente à casa de Isabella. Toquei seu interfone. Ela liberou a entrada e eu subi, abrindo a porta da sala. Ela estava no quarto, podia vê-la parada em frente ao seu espelho, já vestida de preto e um sapato azul.

\- Oi querida.

\- Oi querido. – rebateu em tom de deboche. – Estou terminando de me maquiar, se quiser beber alguma coisa, abra a geladeira e se vire com o que tem.

\- Adoro a sua simpatia.

Abri a geladeira e puta merda, ela só pode ter TOC. Meu pai tinha TOC e eu sei muito bem o que é viver com uma pessoa com transtorno compulsivo, principalmente voltado para organização e limpeza. Toda sua geladeira estava organizada. Garrafas de água mineral de um lado, água com gás no meio e garrafas de suco do outro lado. Latinhas de refrigerante estavam no suporte. Garrafas de cerveja na lateral e toda parte debaixo estava com vasilhas e adesivos indicando o que era o quê. Peguei uma garrafa de água, abri e bebi por inteiro. Sempre me esqueço de beber água no trabalho. Joguei a garrafa fora e voltei para sala no momento em que ela estava descendo.

\- Como estou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha.

\- Gostosa. – retruquei porque era tudo que a minha mente podia processar com suas pernas lindas.

\- Gostosa indecente ou gostosa comportada?

\- Gostosa. – encolhi os ombros.

\- Você não está ajudando. – respirou fundo e pegou seu casaco, eu a ajudei colocar e ela pegou a bolsa. – Vamos ou eu vou acabar desistindo.

Durante o caminho para casa dos meus pais, conversamos sobre seu aniversário. Ela está completando trinta e um anos e sua última festa de aniversário foi de vinte e cinco, quando ainda morava em Seattle, antes de assumir a chefia da residência em Los Angeles e antes de passar um ano na África. Pegamos um pouco de trânsito e aproveitei a rara oportunidade de estar sozinho com ela para perguntar seu gosto musical, de filmes, programas favoritos, quais tipos de comida realmente gosta, viagem favorita e quando dei por mim, estava no portão da casa dos meus pais esperando o segurança fazer a leitura da minha placa e me autorizar a entrar.

\- Que lugar maravilhoso.

\- Minha mãe é apaixonada por essa casa.

\- Cresceu aqui?

\- Basicamente. Mudamos-nos para cá quando eu tinha dez anos. Antes nós morávamos em Manhattan.

Abri a porta do carro e a ajudei a sair, contente que tenha segurado meu braço para andar de saltos nas pedras do jardim. Minha mãe nos recebeu na porta, abraçando-a apertado e desejando feliz aniversário. Tia Esme estava logo atrás, também abraçou Isabella e Tio Carlisle também. Meu pai estava mais a fundo, em pé, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso.

\- Acordou lúcido e está até agora. – Elizabeth sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Contei a ele sobre o divórcio, sobre Bella e alguns últimos acontecimentos.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. – Meu pai disse firme e eu sorri. – Você é muito bonita. É namorada do meu filho? Porque se não for, está perdendo tempo. Ele é um excelente garoto.

\- O que diabos você falou a ele? – sussurrei para minha mãe.

\- Que ela é um excelente partido e vocês tem química. – murmurou sorridente. Gemi.

\- Somos só amigos, Dr. Masen.

\- Por enquanto. – retruquei e beijei a bochecha dela. – Oi pai. Está bem hoje?

\- Levando.

Levei-a até a cozinha e lhe servi uma taça de vinho. Em menos de meia hora a casa estava cheia. Emmett estava contando piadas, que fazia meu pai se acabar de rir como eu não via há muitos anos. Aquela sensação agridoce da sua felicidade temporária estava me matando por dentro. Jasper chegou e logo começou a encher o saco de Alice, que conversava no canto com Ângela, Benjamin e Jéssica. Rosalie e minhas mães, as gêmeas do mal, estavam na cozinha preparando bandejas de petiscos para servir.

\- Eu deveria circular e socializar. – Isabella disse travada no lugar. – Definitivamente não sou boa nisso. – completou e desviei o olhar do meu pai dando sua gargalhada alta. Emmett me olhou e tanto eu quanto ele estávamos com os olhos lacrimejados. Minha mãe saiu da sala abanando o rosto. – Estou perdendo algo?

\- Meu pai tem Alzheimer. – disse baixinho e ela abriu a boca chocada. – Ele está lúcido hoje. Isso não acontece deve ter no mínimo dois anos, mas acho que bem mais. É muito difícil e sinto muito, você não merece isso em seu aniversário.

\- Estou feliz que ele esteja lúcido logo, afinal, eu sou muito fã do trabalho dele e é uma honra. O melhor presente. Obrigada. – acariciou meu rosto e me beijou suavemente nos lábios. – Vou aproveitar o momento e ser uma fã chata.

Se eu estava em dúvidas sobre o seu coração, agora ela mostrou mais uma vez que é compreensiva, compassiva e carinhosa. Sorrindo, aproximou-se do meu pai e sentou ao lado dele, logo mergulhando em uma conversa que o deixou sorridente, cheio de falas.

\- Eu a aprovo. – Elizabeth passou por mim cantarolando. Só ouvi a risada de Rosalie atrás de mim. – Aprovada. Totalmente. – piscou e revirei os olhos para minha mãe. – A surpresa dela chegou. – sussurrou e foi até a porta da frente. – Ei, Bella. Tenho uma surpresa para você!

Curiosa, levantou e observei sua expressão de alegria e surpresa ao ver seu pai. Ela o abraçou apertado e parecia uma garotinha feliz, mas eu vi o seu olhar cair quando viu sua madrasta e os filhos dela logo em seguida. Afastando-se um pouco, franziu o cenho. Será que ela não tem um bom relacionamento com a nova família do seu pai? Abraçou um a um e era visível a sua falta de alegria até que abraçou o último cara, que estava de mãos dadas com a menina, eles ficaram um tempão juntos e se afastaram sorrindo.

\- Como isso foi acontecer? – perguntou a seu pai.

\- Fomos ao hospital mais cedo fazer uma surpresa e seu amigo, o Dr. Masen, nos convidou para fazer surpresa agora. – Charlie respondeu. Ela me olhou como se quisesse me matar. Não entendi nada.

Depois de todas as apresentações, o jantar foi anunciado e minha mãe conduziu todo mundo para sala de jantar. Isabella sentou do meu lado, mas não parecia mais relaxada e confortável. Charlie rapidamente ficou a vontade e engatou uma conversa animada com meu Tio Carlisle e meu pai, com participações ocasionais dos demais. Ela estava dura na cadeira. Não olhou na minha direção, sem sorrir e eu via seu olhar correndo entre sua madrasta, a filha e seu pai. Ela e o garoto, seu meio irmão, até trocaram algumas palavras, mas ela não respondia do jeito que normalmente faz.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei baixinho. Ela bufou e se afastou.

Jantamos uma variedade de massas e a sobremesa foi o bolo, ela pediu que não cantássemos parabéns e graças a Deus, as gêmeas não forçaram a isso. Voltamos para sala e mais conversas eram rodeadas até que quase duas horas depois, uma a um foi se despedindo, entregando presentes, ela foi ficando ainda mais irritada, com os dentes trincados, mas acho que ninguém percebeu. Jéssica foi embora com Jasper para dirigir o carro dele e Emmett iria embora a pé, porque ele mora a algumas quadras daqui, mas Rosalie resolveu que poderia dar uma carona a ele.

\- Vai ficar na cidade por mais um tempo? – Isabella perguntou ao seu pai.

\- Infelizmente não, querida. Tenho uma reunião amanhã cedo, nosso avião está pronto para decolar, temos autorização para daqui a duas horas e meia. – respondeu e a abraçou. – Fiz essa loucura para que não ficasse sozinha hoje. Feliz aniversário, filha. Já falou com sua mãe? - Ela trincou os dentes. – Ela é sua mãe e teve um trabalho de parto de 17 horas para que nascesse.

\- Deve ser por isso que ela gosta mais da outra, que nasceu de cesariana. – murmurou e ele respirou fundo.

\- Pai, nós temos que ir. – a garota, Leah, disse e vi que Isabella parecia que iria explodir.

\- Você não é pai dela. – sussurrou agarrando os braços do pai. – Meu pai. Não dela.

Sue deu um olhar a Leah, que pediu desculpas baixinho.

Enquanto ela se despedia da sua família do lado de fora, ajudei a minha mãe e tia com a louça e a catar a maior parte das coisas que ficaram espalhadas. Meu pai já havia desaparecido com meu Tio Carlisle por um tempo.

\- Ele já foi. – Tio Carlisle desceu no momento que eu estava observando-a parada, sozinha, com os braços cruzados na entrada da casa dos meus pais. – Já não lembra mais.

\- Sabe que ano está? – perguntei, porque normalmente ele volta para quando ainda era um interno.

\- Não, só ficou cansado e o coloquei para dormir. – respondeu – Vou falar com sua mãe. – disse e voltou meio passo. – Ela é preciosa. Seja cuidadoso.

\- Eu serei. Diga a mamãe que foi lindo, mas ela deve estar muito cansada e nós já vamos.

Peguei o casaco dela e sua bolsa, saí fechando a porta atrás de mim.

\- Está pronta para ir?

\- Ainda não me despedi da sua mãe. – retrucou e virou pra mim com os olhos cheios d'água. – Que direito tinha em convidá-los? – perguntou e a mágoa no seu tom de voz me deixou surpreso. – Você não me perguntou se eu queria vê-los, se eu queria comemorar meu aniversário com eles. Eu não queria ver nenhum Clearwater no meu aniversário, porque se soubesse, seria mais feliz com meu vinho e pipoca.

\- Era uma surpresa. Pensei que fosse ficar feliz em ver sua família.

\- Meu pai é a minha família, o restante não.

\- Eu não sabia, ok?

Ela mordeu o lábio e secou as lágrimas que escorreram.

\- Desculpa. – sussurrou e fungou. – Tenho uma relação estranha com a nova família do meu pai. É complicado e muito difícil pra mim.

\- Tudo bem. – encolhi os ombros e ela grunhiu, quase que batendo o pé.

\- Estou sendo uma completa ingrata.

\- Está tudo bem. – sorri e parei na sua frente, abraçando-a apertado. – Todos nós temos histórias complicadas e difíceis. Obrigado por divertir tanto com meu pai.

\- Espero que ele se lembre de mim. – sussurrou com o rosto escondido no meu peito.

\- Eu também. Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

Ela ficou em silêncio no caminho para sua casa, mas me surpreendeu ao tirar um controle da sua bolsa e abrir o portão por completo, indicando que eu deveria entrar com o carro. Estacionei dentro e ela saiu, acionando para fechar, destravou o alarme que piscava e subiu na frente. Conforme sua bunda se movimentava na escada, eu estava considerando que seria uma tortura completa se ela ainda estiver decidida a não ceder enquanto eu estiver no limbo. Tirando os sapatos, foi até a cozinha e pegou duas taças, colocou no balcão e abriu sua adega elétrica, tirando uma garrafa de vinho.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntei curiosamente.

\- Pipoca e vinho. Procure um filme, por favor.

Definitivamente bipolar. Seu beicinho era bonitinho, no entanto. Tirei meus sapatos, abri alguns botões da minha camisa. Liguei e tevê e procurei um filme de ação. Ela não parecia o tipo de garota que curte romance. Estava passando um documentário sobre pacientes transplantados. Era uma coisa que eu assistiria. Com um balde de pipoca, veio com as taças vazias e o vinho debaixo do braço. Sentou e enchi as taças. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, bebendo e comendo.

\- Você vai dormir aqui. – disse entre uma pipoca e outra. – Aqui no sofá, porque não posso responder por mim se dormirmos na mesma cama. - Eu sorri e peguei um monte de pipoca, enfiando na boca.

\- Prometo me comportar.

\- Ótimo.

Meia garrafa mais tarde, ela estava dormindo suavemente encostada em mim. Respeitando seu desejo, levei-a até seu quarto e saí antes que começasse a trocar de roupa. Ela havia me dito que no seu closet havia roupas de cama. Peguei um travesseiro e um lençol, um saco de scrub cinza que era grande o suficiente para dar em mim. Tirei meu jeans e a camisa, fiquei só com a calça e deitei, sonolento, 1ogo adormeci. De manhã cedo, meu celular tocou e ainda faltavam algumas horas para chegar ao hospital.

"É oficial. Você está solteiro".

Eu nunca amei tanto meu advogado quanto hoje. Sorri pra mim mesmo e ouvi um barulho na escada, ela estava descendo, meio emburrada, cabelos bagunçados, puxou meu lençol e deitou meio do meu lado, meio em cima de mim. Beijei sua testa.

\- Tenho uma boa notícia. – sussurrei e ela grunhiu. – Saí do limbo.

\- Está solteiro? – perguntou bocejando.

\- Completamente solteiro.

\- Muito bom. – murmurou e fechou os olhos, voltando a dormir.

Agora ela não me escapa mais.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete.**

Remexi no sofá e seus braços me apertaram ainda mais. Depois de um dia de aniversário bastante comum no trabalho, exceto as ocasionais ligações da minha mãe, eu fui agraciada com uma festa que me deixou bastante surpresa ao ser tão querida pelos meus novos colegas de trabalho, incluindo a mãe daquele que estou meio ligada. Passar duas semanas lutando para manter minhas barreiras contra ele de pé, exigiu muita força física ao manter meu corpo distante dos seus avanços e dos seus beijos maravilhosos, agora que está oficialmente solteiro, já sondei informações o suficiente para elegê-lo ao meu novo parceiro sexual, ele tem qualidades que me deixam derretida e é raro me sentir dessa forma. Edward me faz sorrir e corar. Ele me deixa feliz sempre que está perto e não desistiu, mesmo que tenha respeitado meu espaço.

Tive duas semanas para perdoá-lo. Eu sei que na verdade, ele não cometeu nenhum deslize além de ser um idiota em andar com sua aliança no bolso, mas a minha mente não processa traição em nenhum nível e foi preciso um tempinho para colocar na minha cabeça – e ouvir relatos pelo hospital – de que ele é um bom homem, que seu casamento acabou por falta de amor, não houve traição e eu também o observei ao redor da sua ex-mulher e não havia química ali. Da parte dela, observei uma vontade imensa de ainda ter atenção dele, mas não amor. E Edward é mais educado que eu seria com alguém com aquela voz irritante e mania de ficar tocando. Não desejo que Kate saiba seja lá o que venhamos ter, não desejo que o restante do hospital saiba e vou combinar tudo com ele. Em meu trabalho, ninguém sabe da minha vida pessoal.

Meu celular despertou lá de cima e gemi, ainda não querendo acordar, mas tínhamos. Levantei direto para cozinha e ele sentou no sofá, esfregando o rosto. Informei que havia toalhas limpas no banheiro e ele desceu, pegou roupas limpas e eu ri. A mãe dele dedurou que ele vive com seu armário no carro por quase não ficar em casa ou quando está, dorme no segundo seguinte que fecha a porta atrás de si. Não costumo comer gorduras e pelo que reparei Edward também não. Fiz torradas, coloquei geleias, queijo, ovos bem fritos e café. Fiz uma quantidade imensa.

\- Você tem uma caneca térmica? – perguntei quando voltou para sala com sua bolsa.

\- Não, por quê?

Tirei mais uma do armário, ele teria uma agora.

\- Vou tomar banho enquanto o café ainda está passando. – informei e ele deu um tapinha na bunda quando passei correndo para a escada.

A chuveirada me deixou mais acordada e eu tive que lavar o cabelo, mas não daria tempo de secar, então penteei bem e vesti minha roupa. Calça jeans estilo boyfriend, uma blusa rosa bebê, meu terninho branco e um scarpin bege, não tão nude para meu tom de pele. Maquiagem bem mais elaborada que o normal, estou um ano mais velha, rugas podem aparecer a qualquer momento. Tenho que sorrir menos, brinquei comigo mesma. Verifiquei minha bolsa duas vezes e tirei da gaveta um carregador lacrado porque ontem usei o do Edward o dia inteiro. Desci e ele estava colocando o sapato e ficou de pé.

\- Agora posso te dar um beijo de bom dia ou ainda estamos na regra do não me toque? – perguntou cheio de gracinha. Deixei que me beijasse porque eu queria muito o seu beijo.

\- Você pode voltar hoje à noite para conversarmos? – perguntei servindo café para nós dois em duas grandes canecas e enchi as duas térmicas, fechando.

\- Posso, tenho uma cirurgia que vai demorar um pouquinho, mas dá pra chegar aqui antes que esteja dormindo.

\- Ótimo, vem, vamos comer.

Ele soltou um som satisfeito quando bebeu o café e apontei para máquina, ela era a minha parte favorita da casa e sou apaixonada por todos os seus funcionamentos. Comemos conversando sobre as vantagens do café e eu deixei escapar um monte de pesquisa que meu cérebro fica trazendo a tona no meio de conversas, é uma coisa irritante que era muito pior antes e aprendi a controlar com o tempo. Minha memória me deixa ainda perturbada quando estou nervosa e acabo vomitando todas as coisas que um dia já li e me faz parecer a esnobe espertinha. Mike me ensinou a parecer uma garota normal, mas Edward tira toda essa máscara e parece adorar sempre que falo sobre números e porcentagens.

Observei-o comendo e constatei que ele é diferente e não sei até que ponto estou preparada. Edward não é como Mike. Nós iremos fazer sexo e ele vai ficar. Mike sempre ia embora, porque não havia sentimento entre nós dois, mas Edward fica. Ele abraça. Beija na testa. Segura minha mão por baixo da mesa quando ninguém está vendo. Passei a noite inteira lutando para não descer e dormir com ele. Não sou o tipo de pessoa carinhosa ou que anseia carinhos. Sempre fui seca. Mesmo quando estive casada, amava meu marido e por isso tinha anseios por ele. Edward me faz ter, mesmo sem ter amor. Ele é diferente. Será que estou pronta para o que vai vir? Não vejo porque sair correndo, tive duas semanas para analisar meus territórios e ele me faz crer que vale a pena.

Além do mais, uma mulher precisa de sexo.

Lavei o que sujamos e ele guardou o que era de geladeira e armário, deixando meu balcão limpinho do jeito que gosto. Nunca deixo nada sujo. Não consigo. Saímos de casa e o dia estava lindo, eu estava empolgada, precisando me redimir com Elizabeth e Esme sobre ontem à noite. Elas foram incríveis e eu uma tremenda vaca. Estava tão animada que nem parecia que amanhã iriamos enfrentar um plantão de trinta e seis horas. Atravessamos a rua e sorri, acenando para Jane, que também estava chegando ao hospital, dando saltinhos e tudo.

\- Que alegria é essa?

\- Último dia antes das minhas duas semanas de férias. – sorriu e rodopiou na nossa frente. – Claro que vou trabalhar no bar, mas pelo menos poderei dormir até tarde e organizar a minha casa. Está uma zona.

\- Eu não sei o que é férias há um tempo. – Edward comentou e me ofereceu o braço para andar melhor com meu salto. Como Emmett e Jasper também fazem isso, não achei ruim aceitar. E esse sapato estava me matando, só uso porque é bonito, pouco tempo e bem perto.

\- Fiquei duas semanas nessa confusão de mudança, vivendo em um hotel, eu não considero aquilo férias. Fiquei muito estressada para serem férias. – retruquei e eles riram.

Passamos pelas portas principais e seguimos para o lado do ponto eletrônico. Para minha completa infelicidade, Kate estava lá e ela virou assim que chegamos de braços dados. Ela nos encarou e depois olhou para nossas mãos com canecas térmicas iguais. Por que eu sou tão idiota? O que disse mesmo? Que não desejava que ela soubesse que estávamos juntos? Sou tão inteligente que me torno estúpida. Edward me torna estúpida.

\- Bom dia, pessoas! – Kate sorriu e tremi por dentro. Sua voz era irritante demais. – Como você está, Edward?

\- Solteiro e feliz pra caralho. – Edward tripudiou e Jane riu, passando seu ponto.

\- E você, Bella? Feliz também? Canecas bonitas. Chegaram juntos?

Eu não tenho paciência.

\- Você sempre faz muitas perguntas assim ou hoje é um dia excepcional? – retruquei e passei meu cartão. Kate fez uma careta e foi andando. Jane e Edward estavam me olhando. – O que foi?

\- Nada, linda. Vamos.

Jane se despediu informando que estaria trabalhando no meu pós-ops hoje e Edward sussurrou que ela era uma das melhores enfermeiras do hospital. Entramos no elevador e seguimos para sala dos médicos. Edward e eu saltamos ao ver Emmett e Rosalie sussurrando como se estivessem flertando.

\- Você conseguiu convencê-la a gostar de você, Emm? – Edward provocou e eu ri, abrindo meu armário.

Rosalie veio para o dela e começou a tirar suas coisas. Entramos no banheiro juntas e trancamos a porta.

\- Você dormiu com ele? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. – Você primeiro.

\- Eu transei com ele a maior parte da noite e meu Deus, o homem faz o chão tremer. – Rosalie sussurrou praticamente pulando no lugar. – Eu só ia dar uma carona, mas ele disse que poderíamos beber um pouco mais, aí achei que estava tudo bem, entrei, uma música ambiente e um pouco de vinho quando me dei conta estávamos aos beijos no sofá. Um passo depois na cama. Na verdade nós transamos no sofá primeiro e depois na cama. Incrível.

\- Mas Emmett não é o cara que transou com quase todo hospital, incluindo a sua ex-namorada quando ela era a sua namorad tipo desprezível incapaz de ter sentimentos para algo além do seu pênis e impossível de manter um relacionamento? – perguntei realmente confusa.

\- Deus, Bella. Eu odeio a sua memória. – reclamou e começamos a nos trocar.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Emmett ainda é isso tudo, acrescentamos que ele é terrivelmente bom de cama na lista, o resto ainda está valendo. E vocês? Você e Edward?

\- Nós dormimos na mesma casa, mas não juntos. Além do mais, ontem ele ainda estava no limbo, hoje ele está solteiro. – dei os ombros. – Mas não se anime. – parei antes que ela pudesse comemorar. – Não estamos em um relacionamento, estamos nos conhecendo e se Deus quiser, transando.

Nós ficamos em silêncio e começamos a rir. Troquei de roupa bem rápido e prendi meu cabelo.

\- Seria tão bom se tivéssemos sido irmãs. – Rosalie disse.

\- Eu também. Não tive sorte com irmãs de nascença e nem de casamento, então, seria maravilhoso poder escolher minha própria irmã.

\- Então está feito, somos irmãs agora e mais tarde você me conta porque ficou toda estranha quando sua família chegou. – disse e abrimos a porta. Edward estava amarrando seu tênis e Emmett se olhando no espelho. Eu e ela trocamos olhares e começamos a rir.

Emmett trancou seu armário e esperou Rosalie. Os dois saíram juntos, conversando normalmente e rindo. Edward me abraçou por trás quando eu estava guardando minhas coisas e tirando o que iria precisar. Ele beijou meu pescoço e virei de frente, pronta para colocarmos uma distância, afinal, esse era o meu trabalho e não o colegial.

\- Nada de ficar me agarrando sempre que me encontrar. – informei e ele assentiu. – Nada de me arrastar para lugares escuros para me beijar. – completei e ele assentiu de novo, mas não estava me levando a sério. – Você é dono de hospital, meu chefe e um atendente. Nós não podemos ficar de agarração.

\- Eu sei, nós iremos nos comportar como dois adultos que não estão morrendo de tesão. – sorriu e me beijou lentamente, saboreando. – Te vejo mais tarde.

\- Até mais tarde.

Engoli a minha vontade de suspirar e sorri, pegando minha caneca e saímos, mas ele foi para um lado e eu para o outro. Chamei o elevador bebendo meu café e sorri para quem estava dentro. Quando as portas estavam quase fechando, Kate escorregou para dentro, sorrindo usualmente para quem estava atrás de mim, como se fosse próxima.

\- Como eu ainda posso escolher uma especialidade, pedi ao Dr. Cullen que passasse um tempo na pediatria. Sempre foi uma área que me interessei muito, não só pelo excelente trabalho que a minha mãe fez, mas porque amo crianças. Edward e eu havíamos planejado ter muitas e...

\- Dra. Denali. – interrompi seu discurso irritante. – Trabalho com pessoas eficientes. Se você realmente deseja se tornar uma excelente pediatra, por favor, não seja nem metade do que a sua mãe foi e aí nós já teremos um bom começo. O meu andar tem regras e para ficar comigo, é bom que as siga. – a porta do elevador abriu e eu sorri para meu andar colorido e cheio de crianças por todo lado, mesmo aquelas que estavam arrastando seus suportes de IV. – Seja bem vinda à pediatria.

\- Nossa. – murmurou olhando ao redor. – Aqui está muito diferente.

\- Você nem faz ideia. – sorri e vi Ângela. – Dra. Webber, bom dia! Como está? – perguntei e ela sorriu, mas olhou desconfiada para Kate. – Bom dia a todos! – falei bem alto e fui recebida com vários de volta. – Angie, por favor, a Dra. Denali estará passando um tempinho conosco, mostre a ela o nosso conjuntinho de regras felizes, as regrinhas infelizes e àquelas que mais amamos. E deixei-a a par das visitas, que assim que ler o relatório do plantão da noite, nós vamos começar.

\- É claro. Seja bem vinda, Dra. Denali.

Kate estava visivelmente nervosa.

\- Melhor me chamar de Dra. Kate para não ter confusões com a minha mãe. – disse mais baixo e como estava de costas, me permiti sorrir.

Se ela veio até aqui na intenção de espezinhar ou buscar uma reivindicação de território vai aprender da forma mais difícil que nada fica no meio quando estou disposta a ficar com alguém e muito menos colocando a minha ala da pediatria no meio. Ela não vai gostar de encarar uma guerra comigo. Peguei a pasta dos relatórios noturnos e segui para uma salinha mais tranquila. Finalizei meu café e assinei os relatórios, ciente das informações ali proposta, tivemos duas internações e uma era mais reincidente. Bipei Alice, porque infelizmente, precisava da ajuda dela. Ela entrou rapidamente e me deu um sorriso animado.

\- Preciso da sua ajuda. – informei e ela tomou um assento. – Quais as flores favoritas da sua mãe e sua tia? Elas gostam de chocolate?

\- Depende, você quer irritá-las ou agradá-las?

\- Agradar, é claro.

\- Tia Elizabeth gosta de flores, mas não é algo que lhe chame atenção. Um dia no SPA vai ser muito bem vindo. Nada de chocolate, para nenhuma das duas, elas são viciadas em academia e contam calorias das coisas que comem. – respondeu rapidamente e balancei a cabeça.

\- Elas têm algum SPA favorito?

\- Nós sempre vamos ao mesmo.

Alice enviou as informações para o meu celular e ali mesmo entrei em contato, comprei dois vales sem data e com direito a que elas quisessem fazer. Agradeci a Alice e fui até a administração usar o computador de lá para imprimir colorido. Informei-me se elas estavam no hospital, fui até a loja de presentes do hospital, comprei dois envelopes e cartão. Lembrei que no restaurante eles vendiam uma cestinha de salada de frutas que era muito bonitinha. Comprei, coloquei um cartão com vale em cada uma e pedi para o menino da correspondência entregá-las.

Voltei para as visitas. Ângela informou que Kate assumiria a apresentação dos pacientes, é a regra do primeiro dia de quem chega, assim eles podem memorizar com mais facilidade. Chegamos ao terceiro paciente e era o reincidente da noite. Kate apresentou uma criança que havia operado doze vezes no hospital. Peguei seu prontuário e solicitei que Ângela fosse ao arquivo buscar os antigos para que eu pudesse estudar. A criança estava amarelada.

\- Dra. Denali, desculpe, Dra. Kate, você pode buscar lápis de cor e giz de cera? – perguntei e ela assentiu. Hoje ela iria andar mais que meus internos. – Regra número um: Tem que desenhar para o nosso mural, ok? – sorri para Melina, minha jovem paciente assustada. – Acho que não me apresente, eu sou a Dra. Bella Swan e vou dar uma olhadinha nessas suas manchinhas na pele.

Melina assentiu e a mãe ainda estava olhando para porta.

\- Ela é filha daquela mulher grosseira chamada Tanya Denali? Minha filha não foi bem atendida aqui e só permiti a internação novamente porque o médico de ontem, o Dr. Evans, disse que você é uma das melhores pediatras do país. E eu realmente te pesquisei na internet.

\- Dra. Kate é cirurgiã geral e está passando uma temporada na pediatria, mas eu sou a médica responsável aqui e não há com que se preocupar. Por que não me conta sobre os últimos sintomas da Melina? – perguntei e a mãe suspirou.

\- Basicamente os mesmos, com uma versão mais intensa. Dores nas juntas, ela não consegue correr como uma criança saudável, como se fosse uma pequena idosa com artrite. E uma semana pra cá, ela está com muitas aftas, sem apetite, teve febre alta ontem o dia inteiro e está bem amarelada. – disse aflita e tirei minha pequena lanterna do bolso. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e negando a luz, o que significava irritação e sensibilidade. Levantei a blusinha, percebendo o abdômen, duro e inchado. – E o pior sintoma de antes, que com toda honestidade, é que ela não consegue ir ao banheiro.

\- Anotaram todos os sintomas? – perguntei aos meus internos. – Alguma sugestão de tratamento?

Alice levantou a mão.

\- Hemograma para detectar o grau de anemia. – disse e concordei.

\- Alguém mais? Alguma sugestão sobre as erupções na boca e na pele? – perguntei sabendo que se minhas suspeitas fossem confirmadas, nenhum deles acertariam no primeiro ano, somente no segundo ou mais. Ângela ficou quieta, mas eu vi pelo seu olhar que ela desconfiada.

\- Uma endoscopia para análise gástrica. – disse o baixinho e mais tímido de todos.

\- Exatamente. – sorri e Kate voltou com as coisas para desenho. – Enquanto você desenha, eu e sua mãe conversaremos aqui fora.

Saí com a mãe e nunca era fácil informar os próximos passos. Li seu último diagnóstico no prontuário e não concordava exatamente com o que estava escrito ali. Foi uma internação relapsa.

\- Submeterei Melina a uma série de exames, alguns bastante desconfortáveis para ela. Infelizmente, não acredito que ela tenha a Síndrome do Intestino Irritável conforme foi relatado em sua última internação. Quero novos exames, incluindo ressonância e uma tomografia. Não falaremos agora sobre possíveis diagnósticos, apenas seremos positivas. – disse e ela chorou. Mães sempre choram. - Sei que é assustador ter essa quantidade de médicos aqui agora, mas eles estão aqui para aprender e irei ensiná-los. E todos nós cuidaremos de vocês duas. Ela está muito debilitada hoje, então, faremos os exames mais leves e amanhã, começaremos o tratamento com antibióticos. Será um pouco agressivo, mas eu temo que não tenhamos muito tempo para investigar.

\- É grave?

\- Erupções na pele e desidratação apontam grave que infecção que pode estar sendo gerada pelo seu problema principal. Nós vamos descobrir e vamos cuidar dela.

Segui adiante para as visitas, demos alta a cinco pacientes que não queriam ir embora e brincar mais. Meu coração não podia aguentar aquelas crianças tão saudáveis e amando o meu espaço. Fui mais vezes abraçada do que aprecio, mas não me importei. Eu estava sendo observada de perto por Kate e a cada segundo que passava, ela parecia ainda mais irritada e eu sabia que não era exatamente comigo e sim com uma situação que não poderia competir.

\- Dra. Swan? – Carlisle me chamou na recepção. – Há um problema em um dos nossos hospitais vizinhos e eles estão com um paciente aguardando transplante. Ele tem oito anos de idade. Então nós iremos fazer. Eles estão com máxima e a UNOS quer garantir o sucesso da cirurgia.

\- Tudo bem, já falou com Edward?

\- Ainda não, ele está fazendo uma correção de aneurisma coronariano.

\- Adoraria assistir. Mas está tudo bem quanto ao paciente, porém, eu gosto de estudar todo o caso. Tem algum material para me passar?

\- Te enviarei um e-mail no caminho, estou indo de helicóptero buscar o paciente pessoalmente e vamos rezar que ele não espere tanto.

Dei uma escapada para assistir a cirurgia de Edward. Ele estava calmo, a cirurgia normalmente é arriscada e a taxa de mortalidade é bem alta, porém, ele estava dando aulas, explicando o procedimento, seus internos tomavam notas e seus residentes estavam auxiliando. A galeria estava cheia. Sentei ao lado de Jasper e ele me ofereceu pipoca, comi algumas antes de descer para almoçar. Ele ficaria o dia inteiro ali dentro. No final do meu plantão eu estava exausta, mas fui convencida pelo meu novo trio de amigos – faz tanto tempo que não faço amizades – a beber alguma coisa no bar do Félix antes de enfrentarmos um plantão de 36 horas no qual sempre acontece de tudo.

O bar ainda não estava cheio, mas era uma questão de tempo. Jane me serviu com uma bebida colorida, refrescante e não muito forte. Os meninos estavam bebendo cerveja e Rosalie pediu uísque com soda. Considerei enviar uma mensagem para Edward, ele sairia faminto da sala de cirurgia, mas eu estava cansada demais para cozinhar até mesmo pra mim. Duas bebidas depois, Jasper encontrou alguém, Rosalie e Emmett tentaram disfarçar que não estavam indo embora juntos, paguei a minha conta e fui para casa, rindo deles. Dr. Evans me enviou o resultado dos primeiros exames de Melina e que ela apresentava uma ictericia grave. Funções hepáticas falhando. Respondi de volta com o tratamento da noite e que fosse imediatamente para UTI.

Parei na cozinha, precisando comer, meu estômago estava roncando. E eu não gosto de pedir comida na rua. Sou estranha em muitos aspectos, incluindo neste. Coloquei várias asinhas de frango para assar com batatas, fiz uma salada verde e parecia ótimo. Enquanto cozinhava, fiz um sanduiche que aplacou toda a minha fome. Isso sempre acontecia, porém, mais tarde eu deveria comer ou acordaria no meio da madrugada faminta. Quando o frango ficou pronto, deixei no aquecedor e subi, tomando banho e me enrolando no roupão.

Enviei uma mensagem para Edward, dando o código do portão, para ele simplesmente entrar quando chegar e sorri ao perceber que agora ele tem o meu número. Imprimi o e-mail de Carlisle sobre meu paciente cardíaco e tentei conter a minha excitação em fazer o meu primeiro transplante no hospital, mas eu teria que fazer com Edward e será melhor conversarmos antes sobre a dinâmica e como passaremos para os internos. Deitei na cama com as folhas e fiquei lendo quando ouvi um barulho na porta. Edward subiu a escada e logo apareceu na porta.

\- Oi você. – disse cansado.

\- Como foi a cirurgia?

\- Foda. Cansado até a minha próxima vida, mas a paciente está bem, meus ombros estão doendo e preciso tomar um banho. Só tinha água fria agora.

\- Pode tomar, fiz uma coisinha para comer.

Edward balançou a cabeça e foi para o banheiro. Peguei a calça que ele usou noite passada e deixei em cima da pia enquanto ele estava no chuveiro. Voltei para cama, arrumando os papéis da minha leitura e ele veio, limpo, bem cheiroso e se jogou, deitando a cabeça no meu colo, com os braços de cada lado.

\- Não quer comer?

\- Uhum. – murmurou e não se mexeu. Ele dormiu.

Acariciei seu cabelo e ouvindo seu ressonar, voltei a estudar o nosso paciente. Ele estava quebrado, o que era bem compreensível. Não fugia da minha mente que era íntimo demais e rápido demais dividirmos a mesma cama após o trabalho e dar conforto ao outro. Eu tenho certeza que fui uma boa esposa para James e dei o meu máximo para ser uma mulher carinhosa, mas Edward faz parecer que é totalmente natural e biologicamente não temos ligação sanguínea e nenhum tipo de conexão emocional a não ser que nossos feromônios sejam atraídos pelo outro.

Duas horas mais tarde ele acordou e estávamos na mesma posição. Ele rolou para o lado e bocejou.

\- Acho que estou ficando velho. – disse olhando para o teto e me olhou. – Está vestindo alguma coisa por baixo desse roupão?

\- Vamos jantar. – retruquei levantando da cama e ele olhou meus papeis. – Sinto que teremos uma longa cirurgia amanhã cedinho.

\- O transplante? Esse paciente era meu e o seguro deles não cobria a maior parte dos materiais que usamos. Tenho bom relacionamento com médicos de lá e fiz a transferência. Mas já faz meses, eu não sei se iremos conseguir um coração tão rápido.

\- Parece que o destino está lhe entregando de volta. Por que não? – retruquei e pulei o último degrau. Tirei o frango do aquecedor, peguei o molho barbecue, a salada e coloquei aparador para pratos e copos. – Quer vinho, cerveja ou suco?

\- Cerveja. Se eu vou mergulhar esse frango no molho, será bebendo cerveja.

Nós jantamos e ouvi atentamente ele contar sobre a cirurgia e confessei a ele que se não fosse a minha ida para África, eu teria desistido da pediatria para a cardiologia. Edward me garantiu que eu seria uma excelente porque sou capaz de memorizar cada aspecto do corpo humano, coisa que eu sei que é uma alteração genética, afinal, meu cérebro é ocupado em registrar informações e não desvendar emoções como a maioria das pessoas normais. Ele lavou a louça e eu sequei.

\- Tenho dois pacientes problemas. – suspirou encostando-se ao balcão. – Um que precisa de um transplante de fígado para tratar da sua válvula cardíaca e outro que precisa de transplante cardiopulmonar. Ambos são ex-alcoólatras.

\- A UNOS não os liberou para lista... – comentei com pesar.

\- O do fígado ainda há esperança que alguém da família seja compatível e nós estamos tentando, mas o outro...

Abracei-o apertado.

\- Tenho uma paciente de dez anos de idade, que teve oito internações no hospital, tratada como Síndrome do Intestino Irritável por Tanya, mas acredito que ela esteja no quadro avançado da doença de crohn.

Edward apenas me abraçou apertado. Eu me senti bem em conversar. Nunca cheguei em casa e expus meus pacientes, desabafei minha tristeza com alguns diagnósticos ou até mesmo reclamei. A sensação foi maravilhosa. Seus beijos foram aumentando de intensidade até que ele abriu meu roupão. Eu estava nua como vim ao mundo para completa satisfação dele.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. – resmunguei excitada pelo seu toque.

\- Eu sei, mas podemos fazer isso em 36 horas, estaremos de folga logo em seguida. – sussurrou contra meus lábios. – Agora eu acho que podemos quebrar esse jejum longo de duas semanas, transar e dormir.

\- Transar e dormir parece uma boa ideia.

\- E eu não vou dormir no sofá. – resmungou e peguei sua mão, levando para meu quarto.

\- Nós não vamos dormir agora.

No quarto, empurrei-o para cama e tirei completamente meu roupão.

\- Estamos sóbrios. – sussurrei parando meus movimentos.

Edward me puxou bruscamente para o seu colo e eu ri, beijando sua boca com toda fome que reprimi ao vê-lo todos esses dias e não pude extravasar meu desejo.

E foi muito melhor que a primeira vez.

Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito, ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos, estava chovendo e com som das gotas batendo contra o vidro das minhas grandes janelas, adormeci profundamente.

Acordei com meu telefone tocando. Edward não estava na cama e eu senti cheiro de café pela casa, percebendo que era bom demais acordar assim. Atendi a minha mãe.

\- Oi querida, como você está? – perguntou alegremente como sempre. Deus, ela parece uma pilha de sorrisos e palavras gentis que me irritam profundamente.

\- Estava tentando ter meus últimos minutos de sono antes de entrar em um plantão de trinta e seis horas. – bocejei e sentei na cama, nenhum pouco envergonhada da minha nudez.

\- Charlie disse que te viu no seu aniversário e que te fez uma surpresa.

\- Desde quando você e meu pai tricotam sobre minha vida? – perguntei e me espreguicei. – Mãe, eu tive um dia ruim no meu aniversário e você está sempre muito feliz.

\- Claro que estaria feliz no seu aniversário, querida. Você é o meu presente. – disse e eu me contive para não bufar. Ouvi um choro de bebê.

\- Mãe? Você voltou para aquela creche? Eu te disse que aquele lugar é simplesmente horrível.

\- Não estou na creche, querida. – Renée respondeu suavemente.

\- Quem está chorando? – perguntei curiosamente e levantei. Observei Edward fritando ovos e sorri. Ele me deu uma piscada.

\- Zoe.

\- Está de babá nas horas vagas? Isso não toma muito seu tempo? Olha, eu sei que você não gosta, mas o papai poderia ver um emprego bom para Phil. Sei que ele não tem muita experiência, mas ainda pode ter uma formação rápida, online.

\- Estamos bem, querida. Obrigado por perguntar.

\- Então por que está de babá? Filha de algum vizinho?

\- Não, amor. Zoe é filha da sua irmã... Com James. – disse lentamente. Desabei na cama sem forças nas pernas e sem ar. – Victória deu a luz algumas semanas atrás a uma linda e saudável garotinha. Sei que é difícil para você, acredite em mim, sinto tanto com toda essa...

\- Nunca mais me procure novamente. Esqueça que eu existo. Eu odeio todos vocês. – sussurrei e encerrei a ligação.

Minhas mãos tremiam e fechei meus olhos, concentrando. Um bebê significa que eles ficaram juntos mesmo depois de toda aquela cena. Uma dor dilacerante rasgou meu coração e todas as minhas imagens dela agindo como uma irmãzinha inocente que foi corrompida pelo meu marido safado e infiel. Suas lágrimas me deixaram a beira da histeria e de me jogar do meu quarto de hotel, no décimo quinto andar.

" _\- Por favor, irmã. Você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu sou a sua irmãzinha!"._

Sequei as minhas lágrimas e me olhei no espelho. Quatro anos lutando contra esses sentimentos. Quatro anos me restabelecendo. E não vai ser um estúpido bebê da merda de família feliz que eles devem ser agora vai me destruir. Eu me sentia quebrando por dentro. Todo esse tempo eu passei me colando e agora novas rachaduras subiam pelas paredes do meu coração.

\- Ei linda, hora de descer. Café da manhã pronto e se eu fosse você, esperava para tomar banho. Meus ovos apimentados são os melhores do mundo. – Edward falou do andar debaixo e me enrolei no roupão, tentando me controlar.

Eu precisava seguir em frente. E iria conseguir. Eles não podem me controlar.

Desci e sorri para Edward, mas eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção na sua animação matinal. Ele me chamou atenção duas vezes e acusei a sonolência. Eles têm uma filha. James e eu planejamos um bebê por anos e eu estive tão disposta a pausar a minha carreira para ser mãe, mesmo não aceitando muito bem a ideia de ser uma mãe – porque nem todas as mulheres realmente nascem para tal coisa, porém, eu faria por ele. Por amor a ele. E agora, eles têm um bebê que a minha mãe está cuidando, sendo avó apaixonada e eu sou a filha que não faz parte da família.

Vesti-me com uma calça pantalona preta, uma blusa branca e sapatos altos. Soltei meu cabelo e me maquiei. Eu necessitava estar linda hoje mais do que nunca. Quando desci pronta, Edward levantou, desligou a tevê e sorriu. Ele esticou a mão para sairmos juntos, sorri e aceitei.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Oito.**

Atravessamos a rua de mãos dadas e entramos no hospital sabendo que todos estavam nos olhando, mas com toda honestidade, eu não me importei, porque depois da noite de ontem, eu quero essa mulher sempre. Eu nunca tive um relacionamento em que eu pudesse falar sobre o trabalho. Que eu pudesse desabafar sobre meus pacientes sem ter que ser um robô imparcial o tempo todo. Com Kate, em casa, fazíamos qualquer coisa, menos conversar. Principalmente sobre o trabalho. Já com Bella é diferente – porque agora eu tenho seu número de telefone e permissão para chamá-la pelo seu apelido – e nós tivemos uma noite incrível. Mesmo com o fato que eu dormi logo que cheguei, mas ela não se importou, jantamos e fizemos boas sacanagens que me deixarão sorrindo pelos próximos dias.

Hoje de manhã ela acordou meio estranha, falou no telefone com alguém e depois desceu meio distante, porém poderia estar sonolenta também. Chegamos à sala dos médicos para trocar de roupa, ela e Rosalie se trancaram no banheiro como toda manhã, mas dessa vez não havia risadinha ou barulhos engraçados, apenas silêncio. Emmett olhou desconfiado para porta. Jasper chegou a virar e eu sentei, esperando. Algo estava errado. O que será que ela tem? Bella é uma pessoa fácil de ler. E meu instinto diz que algo está muito errado. Carlisle entrou e me desejou sorte no meu transplante e perguntou se iria aguentar ficar todo plantão e eu disse que sim.

As duas saíram do banheiro, Bella parecia em outro mundo, completamente perdida e Rosalie meio confusa. Elas abriram seus armários e tiraram seus jalecos com suas coisas.

\- Podemos conversar por um momento? – Bella perguntou e assenti. Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie saíram. Benjamin entrou, encheu seu copo e café, nos deu um aceno e saiu. Ela sentou na minha frente. – Eu sei que talvez esse coração demore muito ou possa vir rápido, estamos sempre correndo no trabalho e ontem nós tivemos outro tipo de conversa. Enfim, eu só quero ter certeza que estaremos na mesma página.

\- Você quer marcar um horário para falarmos sobre nossas maneiras de trabalhar em uma sala de cirurgia? Acho que fomos bem à primeira vez e em todas as outras.

\- É um transplante cardiopulmonar, Edward.

\- Eu sei, querida. Depois do almoço, na hora livre?

\- Ótimo. – sorriu, levantou e saiu.

Totalmente estranha. Será que ela não gostou que eu tenha preparado o café da manhã? Duas noites seguidas era muito? Indo rápido demais? Meu Deus, estou completamente perdido como uma garotinha. Meu bipe tocou e era Jéssica, estava atrasado para as primeiras visitas. Respirei fundo e levantei, saindo da sala e parando próximo ao elevador quando vi Bella e Kate juntos.

\- Então você está saindo com o meu marido? – Kate perguntou e Bella riu.

\- Eu não sei se você casou tão rápido depois do divórcio, mas se está falando de Edward, seu ex-marido, nós estamos tendo muitas noites de sexo alucinante. Satisfeita? – Bella retrucou e eu ouvi Kate grunhir.

\- Sexo alucinante? – perguntei e Kate saltou. Bella me deu um sorriso e entrou no elevador. – Vejo você depois, baby.

\- Oi Edward. – Kate me deu um sorriso que eu costumava adorar e agora me enche de irritação. Falso. Pisquei e entrei no elevador. Ela parou em nossa frente. As duas saíram no andar da pediatria. Bella olhou para trás e piscou. Eu ri. Totalmente louca.

O elevador abriu novamente no meu andar e Jéssica me deu um olhar exasperado enquanto falava com os internos.

\- Quem vai apresentar o primeiro paciente? – perguntei e eles ainda estavam na fase de saltar quando ouviam a minha voz. Jéssica revirou os olhos.

\- Dois, apresente-se. – disse meio irritada e eles foram buscar os prontuários enquanto ela virava pra mim. – Você está namorando a Dra. Swan? – perguntou e eu ri. – Não que seja uma coisa ruim, ela é legal, mas eu divido o apartamento com a psicopata da sua ex-mulher que teve uma discussão horrível com a mãe dela ontem à noite e mal pude dormir porque você foi visto chegando sozinho na casa da Dra. Swan. Achei incrível que ela morasse tão perto. Será que encontro um apartamento por aqui também?

\- Eu tenho um apartamento vazio. Era meu quando solteiro, aluguei por um tempo e o casal teve um bebê e eles saíram. É seu. Fiquei em outro enquanto esse ainda estava alugado...

\- Eu te amo. – Jéssica suspirou.

\- Sei o quanto é difícil morar com Kate. – retruquei porque ela era uma "colega de quarto" realmente complicada.

\- Ângela disse que era só por um tempo.

\- Porque foi isso que ela disse para Ângela, achando que eu iria voltar atrás.

\- Ela não lava as suas calcinhas e isso está me dando nos nervos. – resmungou e os internos chegaram. – Vão, gente, por tudo que é mais sagrado, tenham um pouco de ousadia!

Quando saí de casa, Kate surtou. Ela quebrou a maior parte das coisas que tínhamos e ficou com sua mãe por algumas semanas, alegando que o apartamento que morávamos era nosso e devíamos viver juntos ali. Na mesma semana em que Tanya colocou a sua filha para fora para me reconquistar, Ângela e Benjamin decidiram morar juntos, então, ela disse a Ângie – que dividia seu apartamento com Jéssica – que era apenas por algumas semanas. Em todo caso, eu não me interesso onde ela mora. O nosso apartamento agora é dela.

O horário de visita se estendeu um pouco mais porque os internos estavam meio surtados que a Dra. Swan iria fazer uma cirurgia que eles nunca haviam visto antes, ainda mais em uma criança em estágio avançado. Eles estavam pedindo liberação para assistir e tomar notas. Eu os liberei e pedi que focassem. Meu último quarto era um paciente reincidente, que está esperando transplante do fígado para começarmos o tratamento da sua doença valvular cardíaca. Assim que terminei as visitas, assinei prontuários e li o relatório noturno, solicitando novos exames para pacientes que Dr. York deixou marcado e a enfermagem deixou passar.

Fui bipado por Bella. Ela estava me chamando na sua UTI NEO. Desci pela escada mesmo, não querendo socializar com quem poderia encontrar no caminho. Coloquei a roupa cirúrgica e entrei. Ela estava do lado de uma incubadora, falando suavemente com uma enfermeira. Observei o menino recém-nascido e intubado mexer-se suavemente. Peguei o prontuário e fiz a anotação dos sinais vitais, fazendo a minha própria marcação.

\- Esse menino lindo nasceu essa madrugada e apresentou um APGAR baixo, segundo Dr. Evans. Os exames foram feitos com urgência e os recebi essa manhã. – disse suavemente e segurou a mãozinha dele. – Cardiopatia idiopática. Os exames estão na segunda parte do prontuário.

Abri os exames e suspirei.

\- Não seja negativo. Ele está acordado e pode sentir a sua energia. – murmurou em tom de reprimenda. – O pequeno Jackson precisará de um transplante.

\- Já entrou em contato com UNOS? – perguntei baixinho.

\- Alice está com o pai fazendo isso nesse momento.

\- Ele é prioritário.

\- Solicitei que entrasse em contato com os responsáveis da lista 1B. Eu te chamei aqui para ficar ciente que estamos aguardando mais um transplante.

\- Ok. Eu vou fazer minhas anotações aqui no prontuário e vou achar Alice para passar algumas orientações.

Saímos juntos da UTI.

\- Soube que vai fazer uma estrituroplastia agora. É aquela paciente? Foi confirmada a doença de crohn?

\- Sim e em estágio avançado. – me puxou para um canto mais vazio. – Vou fazer a cirurgia para obstrução, mas as minhas únicas fichas estão no tratamento clínico. Eu sei que é comum confundir a síndrome com a doença, mas, foram oito internações, Edward. Nenhuma criança permanece com a síndrome muito tempo com antibióticos agressivos. A mãe me pediu um relatório e Carlisle disse que infelizmente sou obrigada a dar. Eu não gosto da Dra. Denali porque não nos demos bem em poucos encontros, mas não queria ser aquela que daria fundamentação para um processo de negligência.

\- Oito internações e todas elas com o mesmo tratamento clínico?

\- Sim. E ela dava alta para criança fazer o tratamento com o pediatra regular.

\- Mas isso é culpa nossa também. Culpa do hospital em não ter sinalizado a Dra. Denali que ela estava errada.

\- São muitos pacientes, Edward. Não dá para diretoria analisar todos os casos em dez andares de atendimento cirúrgico. – sussurrou de volta e cruzei meus braços, não satisfeito. Temos funcionários para isso e decidi conversar com meu tio. – Tanya foi negligente e infelizmente o hospital vai pagar uma parcela disso. A minha esperança é ter sucesso nesse tratamento. A mãe não parece culpar a instituição e sim a médica, porque disse que todos os outros funcionários foram maravilhosos, exceto ela. Eu tive que afastar Kate do caso apenas pelo seu sobrenome.

Respirei fundo e encostei-me à parede, não acreditando que isso estava acontecendo. Nós iremos perder muito dinheiro em processos e eu só queria estrangular a minha ex-sogra.

\- Tenho que me preparar para a cirurgia.

Observei-a ir e fui bipado. Meu Tio Carlisle estava me chamando, provavelmente para falar sobre tal caso. Cheguei em sua sala e encontrei minha mãe e o grupo de advogados. Seria uma longa manhã antes que eu tivesse que entrar em uma cirurgia depois do almoço. Ocupei uma cadeira e começamos a discutir os eventuais processos e como poderíamos reverter para que os danos fossem mínimos. Meu divórcio estava custando muito mais caro porque a mãe rancorosa da minha ex-mulher decidiu que poderia se vingar de mim através dos seus pacientes.

No meio da reunião, no entanto, recebi a notícia que havia um coração a caminho para meu jovem paciente. Bella tinha razão. Era como se ela tivesse previsto que aconteceria. Sempre positiva sobre seus pacientes. Essa conversa dela sobre energias faz muito mais sentido agora que eu estava correndo para ala da pediatria para dar as boas novas a família e pedir que Ângela e Jéssica preparassem o paciente para começarmos o transplante.

\- A Dra. Swan está em cirurgia. – Ângela disse.

\- Informe-a e irei começar, assim que ela terminar deve seguir direto.

\- Não dá para esperar?

\- Essa criança está esperando há anos então, não, não dá para esperar. Assim que o órgão chega, ele é preparado e a cirurgia começa, talvez dê tempo de ela sair.

Ângela assentiu e saiu rapidamente. Eu estava tão animado e positivo que precisava me apegar a isso para a cirurgia dar certo. Desci para preparação do órgão e da sala de cirurgia. Eu sabia que os internos estavam eufóricos e correndo para todo lado. Transplantes são muito esperados e quando eles finalmente chegam, é quase como um evento entre os médicos. A sala de observação estava cheia e a sala de cirurgia também. Jéssica ficou de um lado e eu e Ângela do outro.

\- Alguém avisou a Dra. Swan que iremos começar? – perguntei antes de abrir o paciente.

\- Ela está terminando. – Ângela respondeu com as mãos levantadas.

\- Acionar microfone. – pedi e pude ouvir conversas da galeria. – Atenção. Hoje vocês estão assistindo o primeiro transplante cardiopulmonar de suas carreiras, peguem seus cadernos e aprendam o máximo que puderem hoje. Vamos começar.

Fazer parte de um hospital escola é muito mais que competir por cirurgias e por isso quando abri o peito do paciente e ouvi o suspiro coletivo por nunca terem visto uma criança sendo transplantada, eu me senti orgulhoso em poder fazer parte da história de todos esses novos médicos como eu era alguns anos atrás. Jéssica e Ângela estavam atentas quando a porta abriu e Bella entrou. Jéssica trocou de lugar com Ângela.

\- Que bom que chegou para a cirurgia, hoje é um lindo dia. – disse e Bella apenas me olhou antes de assumir o seu lugar.

Nós trabalhamos em sincronia, porém, ela não parecia muito alegre comigo, respondendo apenas o necessário, melhor dizendo, nem o necessário, olhando para as residentes para ver se elas estavam completamente afiadas. A cirurgia finalizou com sucesso e o paciente não estava com indícios de rejeitar o órgão. Ela permitiu que as residentes fechassem o paciente e finalizamos com palmas na galeria. Assim que o paciente saiu estabilizado, ela foi à frente, livrando-se da roupa cirúrgica.

\- Ei, foi tudo bem na sua primeira cirurgia?

\- Foi ótimo. – murmurou e lavou as mãos, tirou a mascara e a touca.

\- Então nós acabamos de sair de uma longa e muito boa cirurgia com um paciente que eu acompanho há anos e estou satisfeito, mas você parece estar pronta para me atacar com um bisturi.

Bella respirou fundo e abriu a boca, mas a excitação de Ângela e Jéssica a deixou quieta.

\- Nós vamos descer para almoçar, vocês vem?

\- Claro, estou faminta e precisando de uma pausa. – Bella respondeu e saiu com elas, sem olhar para trás.

Durante o almoço ela ficou distante, conversando com Rosalie, Ângela e Jéssica sem olhar na minha direção. Até entender a mente confusa dessa mulher, que muda de humor o tempo todo...

No meio do almoço, nossos bipes tocaram e havia uma confusão na emergência, eles precisavam de mais médicos devido a uma correria no metrô, incluindo pessoas pisoteadas e atropeladas.

\- Espero que esse dia simplesmente melhore. – Rosalie resmungou meio irritada. – Perdi um paciente hoje. Estou meio chateada, então, me ignore.

\- Quem? – perguntei curiosamente. Rosalie raramente perdia seus pacientes.

\- João Ninguém. Agora mesmo que nunca serei capaz de recuperar um rosto para reconhecimento. – bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Eu pedi um bebê hoje. – Jasper reclamou também. - A mãe caiu e o bebê de oito meses faleceu.

\- Não perdi ninguém. Não podemos chegar a sete mortes no dia. – Bella murmurou azeda. Estou começando achar que meu desempenho ontem a noite foi uma tremenda merda.

\- Ou vira 14. – Emmett comentou.

As portas do elevador abriram e o caos parecia ter fixado residência na emergência.

\- Ainda estou com fome. – Bella gemeu.

No caos, nos dividimos, chamando ao outro quando as especialidades se cruzavam. Estava um barulho ensurdecedor e eu mal conseguia auscultar meus pacientes. Ouvi um grito de um homem e quando virei, ele arremessou Bella contra parede. Emmett o segurou por trás e o um enfermeiro conseguiu ceda-lo. Deixei meu paciente com Jéssica e levantei Bella do chão. Seu rosto estava lavado de sangue.

\- Estou bem, preciso apenas de um pano. – colocou a mão na sua testa.

\- Não até ver esse corte. – disse e a levei para uma estação distante. Meu paciente estava parando e Jéssica me gritou. Agarrei uma enfermeira. – Atenda a Dra. Swan. – pedi e virei para Bella. – Faça o curativo e uma TC.

\- Estou bem, Edward.

\- É uma ordem.

Perdi o paciente. Merda.

\- Diga a hora da morte, Dra. Stanley. – suspirei frustrado. – Chame o necrotério.

Voltei para o próximo paciente e a vi atendendo uma mulher com ferimento no rosto. Parei do seu lado e ela estava apenas com um curativo acima de um corte que precisava de pontos. Esperei que terminasse com a paciente e a arrastei pelo braço até fora da emergência, chegando ao primeiro andar, onde havia uma estação fixa de curativos. Sem paciência, sentei-a na maca e puxei a mesa preparatória.

\- Isso pode esperar. Temos uma emergência cheia e é só um corte. O paciente estava assustado.

\- Não pode esperar. Eu vi a queda e a força que bateu contra a parede e o chão.

\- E temos pacientes que foram pisoteados porque havia uma suposta bomba no metrô.

\- Bella, você é uma médica e sabe as consequências de uma queda. Você pode não sentir nada porque a adrenalina está correndo em seu corpo, mas o que aconteceria se relaxasse e desmaiasse dentro de uma sala de cirurgia?

\- Você está um pé no saco hoje. – reclamou e gemeu com a picada da agulha. – Ele só estava assustado, é um momento traumático. Havia uma marca de bota no peito.

\- Quieta. Vou começar a costurar o seu rosto.

\- Edward, não é porque nós estamos transando que você pode crescer para cima de mim.

\- O que eu fiz além de estar cuidando de você, tentando costurar a sua linda testa e você não fica quieta?

\- Hoje você começou a nossa cirurgia antes de mim, tudo bem, eu conheço o protocolo, mas me deixou louca quando disse _"Que bom que chegou para a cirurgia, hoje é um lindo dia"_ como se eu fosse uma aluna atrasada e você um professor pé no saco. Era minha cirurgia também. – disse e segurou minha mão. – Deus, isso dói.

\- Nunca levou pontos antes?

\- Claro que não.

\- Só mais dois e estará pronto. – disse e voltei com a agulha, ela gemeu. – Eu não comecei a cirurgia sem você por falta de consideração. Você estava com outro paciente e terminando. E chegou em um perfeito horário, eu ainda estava explicando sobre os ventrículos. E depois eu estava cuidando de você. Não seja uma chata irritadinha. – beijei seus lábios. – Tive uma noite de sexo maravilhosa, sempre fico muito animado no dia seguinte. – sussurrei conspiratório.

\- Estou satisfeita com todo sexo que tivemos essa noite, foi realmente incrível e devemos repetir em breve antes que eu comece a ficar ainda mais rabugenta. Acho que não estou tendo um bom dia. – suspirou e se encolheu, tentando fugir da sutura.

\- Eu percebi. Não desconte em mim.

\- Não só em você. Descontei em um monte de gente. – murmurou e se encolheu com a última picada. Ela soltou um gemido de dor. – Vai ficar alguma cicatriz?

\- Eu sou bom em suturas, obrigado. – rebati secamente e ela riu, relaxando. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Recebi uma notícia muito ruim hoje cedo e acho que estou processando até simplesmente ficar sem importância. – disse levantando os dedos e fazendo o sinal de algo pequeno entre eles. – Pode demorar um tempinho até me acostumar, mas não sei se vai parar de doer agora.

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois, se quiser um bom ouvido para se abrir. Sou ótimo conselheiro. – brinquei e ela me segurou pelo jaleco e me beijou. – Está bem? Sonolenta?

\- Edward eu realmente acredito que você gosta quando te mando a merda.

Voltamos para emergência, mas ela respeitou a minha ordem em atender somente casos leves. Quando finalmente a sala ficou vazia e os casos cirúrgicos já estavam encaminhados, eu decidi que podia tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Não a encontrei em lugar nenhum, tomei banho, comprei um lanche e fui para sala de descanso, encontrando ela e Rosalie lá dentro. As duas gritaram pelos pacotes que estavam no meu braço, então dei meia volta e comprei mais comida.

Bella e Rosalie estavam deitadas na mesma cama e abriram o saco da batata e as latinhas de suco.

\- Eu espero que essa cidade seja gentil essa noite. O pessoal que saiu do plantão de 36 horas hoje de manhã disse que foi muito tranquilo. Quando é conosco, acontece o apocalipse. – Rosalie enfiou várias batatas na boca. – Eu precisaria de mais uma noite de sexo para suportar isso. – bufou e Bella riu, dando-me um rápido olhar. – Não comecem a transar com os olhos, estou bem aqui.

\- Quer que chame Emmett? – provoquei e ela jogou um travesseiro em mim. – Em falar nisso, como estão? Dois dias seguidos é muito para vocês.

\- Eu sei. Mas não consigo explicar. – suspirou e virou pra mim. – Você me conhece há seis anos e conhece Emmett a sua vida inteira, existe alguma chance que isso possa dar certo? Por que eu me conheço o suficiente para saber que não vou perdoá-lo se ele fizer uma merda comigo e ao mesmo tempo nós não temos nada, foram duas noites de sexo maravilhoso, por que estou me torturando?

\- Porque você costuma torturar as garotas e caras que saem, agora vocês dois estão se torturando e isso é incrível, quase me dá vontade de andar atrás de vocês com um saco de pipoca. – retruquei rindo. Ela levantou o dedo do meio.

\- Diz o cara que ficou choramingando _"ela não me ligou ainda"._

\- Ei! – Bella falou de boca cheia. – Eu estava com raiva dele.

\- Mas ele é quem pega o número de telefone das garotas e nunca liga. – Rosalie apontou na minha direção. – Foi maravilhoso vê-lo olhando no celular a cada cinco minutos.

\- Eu só dei meu número de telefone para ele ontem à noite. – sorriu muito orgulhosa de si mesmo. Bufei revirando os olhos.

\- Quando crescer eu quero ser como você. – elas bateram as mãos juntas.

\- Rose, você e Emmett são muito parecidos, isso pode ser muito bom ou muito ruim, mas cabe a vocês tentar. – disse e olhei para Bella, que enfiava várias batatas na boca, olhando-me meio nervosa. – A gente tem que tentar, tentar e tentar até achar um caminho que dá certo.

\- Não sou boa com relacionamentos. – Rosalie suspirou. – Emmett também não.

\- Eu acho que vou dormir um pouco agora. – Bella disse e eu bati na cama que estava sentado. Ela riu e pulou as três camas no caminho, pulou por cima de mim e deitou contra parede. Segurei seu rosto e a beijei. Ela embolou as pernas com as minhas e puxei o lençol em cima de nós dois.

\- Vão ficar se beijando aí, não é?

\- Cala boca, Rosalie.

\- Cheguei criançada e fiquem em silêncio que eu estou morto. – Emmett deitou onde Bella estava, deu um beijo em Rosalie e puxou o lençol.

Por um milagre, conseguimos dormir por uma hora e meia. Bella e eu fomos chamados por Jasper, ele estava em um parto de emergência cuja mãe tinha problemas cardíacos, estava hipertensa e a criança em sofrimento fetal. Foi um parto difícil e a criança quase não resistiu. Eu vi a tristeza no olhar de Bella ao solicitar internação na UTI. Jasper terminou com a mãe e ela ficou estável em sua pressão, prescrevi o tratamento e acrescentei no prontuário.

\- O que está acontecendo? É a terceira criança essa semana que nasce com sofrimento fetal. Ela demorou muito a voltar, reflexos lentos, eu vou ter que pedir a Emmett uma consulta, porque quanto mais tempo, mais chances de desenvolver deficiências. – Bella suspirou e Jasper estava olhando para frente.

\- Essa era tecnológica permite que as mães tenham acesso a todo tipo de informação, incluindo aquelas que acreditam que não é preciso fazer acompanhamento médico durante a gestação. Essa mãe se programou para fazer parto com doula. Uma mulher de quarenta anos, hipertensa, que se não tivesse um marido contrário a sua opinião, poderia ter falecido em casa e o seu filho também. – Jasper disse e enfiou as mãos no bolso do jaleco. – Não vou dizer que sou contra ao parto humanizado, desde que seja dentro de um hospital.

\- Eu já fiz um parto em uma casa, foi algo assustador. – Bella murmurou e cruzou os braços. – Minha vizinha em Los Angeles, foi um caos. Ela deu meu nome a sua filha. Eu vou subir e ver como foram os primeiros exames do bebê.

\- Vou conversar com o marido sobre minha paciente.

Entrei no andar da cardiologia encontrando Jéssica um pouco alterada com uma das enfermeiras, como é uma ocorrência comum, não me dei o trabalho de me intrometer. Segui direto para minha UTI, coloquei minha roupa de proteção e entrei, verificando cada paciente, conversando com os que estavam acordados e vi que havia dois que se passassem a noite bem, Eric poderia dar alta amanhã cedo para o quarto.

\- Eu não acredito que terei dois dias inteiros em casa. – Jéssica bocejou. – Falta pouco para o café da manhã, vai querer alguma coisa? – perguntou e bateu com a testa no vidro. – Estou tão cansada.

\- Foi tão ruim assim a discussão delas? – perguntei incapaz de conter a minha curiosidade.

\- Tanya foi cruel com Kate, ok, eu não estou defendendo sua ex-mulher, mas a mãe dela é uma vaca. Disse que Kate era inútil já que foi incapaz de assegurar um casamento lucrativo com você.

\- Me sinto um pote de ouro.

\- E você é, McSteamy, mas não pelo seu bolso. Olha, talvez agora tenha a chance de ter alguém que goste de você pelo que é, até porque, sabemos que dinheiro não falta na conta bancária da Dra. Swan. – sorriu me dando uma piscadinha esperta.

Alice saiu do elevador meio agitada e me olhou, seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas e parecia profundamente assustada. Ela estava de folga essa madrugada, mas eu vi que estava usando o scrub cinza dos internos. Desencostei da parede e ela veio, com as mãos tremendo.

\- Foi tudo muito rápido. – disse meio descontrolada. – Ele estava bem, eu juro.

\- De quem está falando, Alice?

\- Seu pai. – sussurrou e me segurou. – Tia Elizabeth não estava se sentindo bem e pediu que dormisse lá hoje para ajudar a olhar Tio Edward. Eu disse que ela poderia dormir que eu tinha que estudar, então, eu devo ter cochilado, não sei.

\- O que aconteceu com meu pai?

\- Ele rolou da escada. Encontrei-o desacordado e o fiz os primeiros socorros...

Não ouvi mais. Empurrei a porta da escada e desci todos os andares correndo. Ouvi que Alice vinha atrás de mim e quando cheguei na emergência, encontrei minha mãe parada, falando com um enfermeiro, ela estava chorando e secando os olhos com um lenço.

\- Ah, querido. É um milagre. – disse me abraçando apertado.

\- O quê? Como assim? Cadê meu pai? – não dava para esconder meu desespero.

\- Ele está estável agora, já fez radiografia. Por precaução, fizemos um ECG, mas seu machucado não foi profundo e ele está bem.

\- Então o que é um milagre, mãe?

\- Ele lembra.

\- O quê? Lembra-se de quê?

Então a cortina do leito que ele estava foi aberta por um enfermeiro e Bella estava sentada com ele, fazendo um curativo na sua mão. Meu pai estava rindo, apontando algumas coisas e me deu um sorriso.

\- Ele se lembra dela, Edward. Assim que chegou aqui, reconheceu a Bella. Isso não acontece há tanto tempo... – fungou e sequei seu rosto, beijando a sua testa. – Foi um susto, estou um pouco emocional. A coitada da Alice foi maravilhosa. Nem parece que sou uma médica também, porque quando o vi caído no chão, eu não conseguia lembrar meu nome. Ela foi ágil e maravilhosa.

Abracei Alice e ela chorou. Ela é a princesinha da família. Minha mãe não quis ter mais filhos e então meu pai é terrivelmente apegado a Alice. Ela é afilhada dele. Bella se afastou do meu pai com uma risada e veio até nós.

\- Ele está bem. Incrivelmente lúcido e sem nenhum arranhão grave. Sua radiografia não apresentou fraturas. Podemos deixá-lo em observação por algumas horas, o que não acho uma boa ideia devido a sua agitação por ficar no hospital ou podemos deixá-lo em casa descansando. Foi só um susto.

\- Prefiro levá-lo antes que levante e comece a diagnosticar os pacientes dos leitos vizinhos como da última vez. – minha mãe retrucou. – Obrigada pelo seu rápido atendimento, querida.

\- Sorte a minha estar aqui. Emmett foi comer, ele estava irritando as enfermeiras então eu vim cobri-lo para descansar. – sorriu e me deu uma piscada.

\- Ei querida, podemos ter um chá da tarde no jardim hoje? – meu pai perguntou a minha mãe. – Edward e Bella poderiam vir também.

\- Eu adoraria, mas ainda tenho algumas longas horas de plantão. – respondi rindo da sua sugestão tão natural.

\- Eu disse pra você ser advogado. Médicos não tem vida social.

Minha mãe pegou a mão dele e beijou. Alice foi até ele e deu um abraço, provavelmente aliviada. E eu nem podia descrever o que estava sentido. Meu pai foi um homem incrível e que revolucionou a medicina a sua forma. Eu não conseguia entender a manobra da vida ao deixá-lo tão debilitado. Nós nunca cogitamos deixá-lo em uma clínica, minha mãe praticamente pôs a sua carreira de lado para cuidar dele e eu faço o que posso. É uma realidade difícil de encarar e muito complicada de conviver. Como filho, sinto-me impotente ao ver meu pai tão jovem deteriorando-se diante meus olhos.

Senti a mãozinha da Bella pegando a minha e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos. Ficamos parados, de mãos dadas, olhando meu pai interagir com minha mãe e Alice. Ele estava feliz e toda vez que está assim, memorizo, para me dar forças quando ele não está bem. Sentir Bella me dando forças em algo que me dói me deixou ainda mais feliz.


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove.**

Nunca fui uma pessoa de gostar do dia de Ação de Graças, porque sempre me ocupei com o trabalho e normalmente era a escolhida para fazer o plantão noturno, aqui em Nova Iorque, a chefia normalmente fica de folga, então, eu fui convidada para jantar na casa dos Cullen, que iriam reunir uma boa quantidade de funcionários, seus acompanhantes e em alguns casos, família. Rosalie e eu éramos as únicas sem _"família"._ Recusei a passar com meu pai e a perfeita dona de casa e sua torta de abóbora. Minha madrasta é a perfeição em pessoa. Aquele sorriso de Monalisa e cabelos divididos no meio me exasperam. E os pais da minha nova irmã por escolha moram na Irlanda, eles são cientistas e atualmente fazem uma pesquisa lá, ou seja, sobramos.

Pensei em fazer um jantar para nós duas, mas isso significaria que não passaria a noite com Edward. Estamos tendo dois dias de folga antes de um plantão de 36 horas, no qual tudo pode acontecer. Eu não sei realmente se teremos folga, o número de acidentes domésticos é imenso no dia que todas as pessoas estão assando seus perus. Saí do trabalho há duas horas e até agora meu telefone não tocou. Edward está em sua casa, uma ocorrência, considerando que estou a duas horas paradas olhando a quantidade de roupas dele no meu armário. Eu acho que começamos a praticamente morar juntos e não nos demos conta. E isso deveria ser um grande passo assustador. E não é pra mim.

Ele entende meu sentido de organização, não bagunça minhas coisas e não invade meu espaço, na verdade, nas últimas noites, temos tido o mesmo espaço. Comemos pipoca assistindo cirurgias que qualquer pessoa acha repugnante, ou ele não se importa com os documentários científicos e eu não ligo que assista a seus jogos, na verdade, aprendi a apreciar e ele fica me pedindo para memorizar as estatísticas do jogo ou que faça a previsão. Acho que ele me usa. A realidade que o nosso relacionamento está tão forte que me vi preparada para conversar com ele sobre isso. Ou melhor, não. Estou confusa.

Desci a escada e Rosalie estava jogada no meu sofá, olhando para o teto. Ela está acampada aqui desde que ela e Emmett brigaram sobre em qual apartamento eles vão morar juntos. Acho que nós médicos somos intensos e loucos. Já trabalhamos juntos, embora seja difícil se nos vermos dentro do hospital. Talvez seja por isso a nossa necessidade natural de juntar as escovas. E eles querem tanto estar junto que brigaram sobre qual apartamento vão viver.

\- Acho que vou conversar com Edward sobre oficializarmos a questão de morarmos juntos. – falei da cozinha e ela levantou a cabeça.

\- Não era "só sexo"? – ela retrucou fazendo sinal de aspas.

\- Essa era intenção no começo, ele é um potencial parceiro sexual, mas também é um excelente companheiro. E eu posso contar nos dedos nessas últimas semanas quantas vezes ele dormiu em seu próprio apartamento e algumas delas eu dormi junto. – encolhi os ombros e abri a geladeira. Tirei duas cervejas. – Não cheguei aqui preparada para um relacionamento, mas eu estou solteira há quatro anos e sempre caçando homens, traçando perfis, para serem parceiros de sexo. Eu acho que está na hora de evoluir e tentar um relacionamento.

\- Você gosta de Edward? Tipo está apaixonada por ele? – perguntou e fiquei em silêncio. Ela abriu a sua cerveja. – Eu me apaixonei por Emmett. Ele é um babaca, mas isso não importa. Ele deixa meias espalhadas, me irrita até a morte, mas eu estou apaixonada por ele. Era o cara que eu mais odiava porque a minha namorada me traiu com ele e honestamente, eu entendo porque ela foi atraída. Somos compatíveis na cama e descobrimos um monte de coisa legais que podemos fazer juntos. Meu pai que não gosta de ninguém o adorou na sua última visita e seu filho Mason? Ele dorme no meu colo e a mãe dele disse que é sinal divino porque ela sempre se preocupa quando o bebê está com Emmett, mas confia em mim. E eu nem gosto de criança. Eu gosto do Mason porque é filho do homem que estou apaixonada. Eu quero morar com ele porque ele me faz feliz.

\- Você sabe que terão um quarto de bebê na sua casa, não sabe?

\- Esse é ponto, quando estamos apaixonados, isso não é importante. Então eu te pergunto, você está apaixonada por Edward ao ponto de querer não só dividir a casa, mas a bagagem que vem com ele? Não estou falando da Kate, vai por mim.

\- Ela está insuportável, mas posso lidar com ela. – murmurei brincando com a condensação da garrafa. – É difícil explicar o quão fiquei machucada em meu último relacionamento e eu não confiei mais nos homens por muito tempo. Eu tinha todos os motivos e ainda inventava alguns mais. Não sou boa com sentimentos, mas eu não tenho motivos para não confiar em Edward. Ele me tem. Não é só o meu corpo. Ele _me tem_ , entende? Em tudo.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

\- Você está apaixonada. – assenti e as lágrimas caíram. – Por que tem medo?

\- Eu me machuquei muito. – sequei meu rosto. – E no fundo, sei que ele não vai me machucar da mesma forma, mas eu tenho medo. Esse medo nunca me deixa, ele me persegue para todo lado, sussurrando desconfiança por trás das minhas ações.

Rosalie segurou minhas mãos.

\- Se ficar dando corda para o seu medo, nunca vai ser feliz novamente, Edward te faz feliz. Se joga. Se arrisque. Se não der certo, se você cair, levante, limpe os joelhos e segue em frente.

Rosalie me abraçou apertado e deixei minhas lágrimas bobas caírem, mas eram por finalmente ter um alívio em desabafar sobre meus sentimentos. Não conversei com Edward sobre o que estou sentindo, mas ele sabe que tenho medo, porque sempre acalma meu pânico. Bebemos duas cervejas cada uma e eu me senti mal por ser praticamente _nora da anfitriã_ do jantar e não estava levando nada pra contribuir. Sei que não precisa, mas a necessidade de agradar minhas "duas sogras" me corroía em pânico. Alice sempre me garante que elas gostam de mim, porém, as duas só têm dois modos _"amam muito e odeiam muito"_.

Deixei Rosalie começar a se arrumar e saí em busca de uma confeitaria que pudesse me vender uma torta para sobremesa. Depois de andar alguns quarteirões, encontrei uma que ainda havia doces disponíveis e comprei uma de queijo com frutas vermelhas e outra de abóbora e caramelo. Tive um pouco de dificuldade de carregar as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas cheguei a tempo de tomar banho e me arrumar. Fiz chapinha no cabelo, para deixá-lo completamente liso e diferente do que estou acostumada usar. Nova Iorque já estava fazendo um frio terrível ou eu que não estou acostumada por ter morado anos na cidade quente de Los Angeles.

Coloquei uma meia calça preta fio oitenta, minha ankle boot caramelo de salto fino, uma saia preta no meio da coxa, modelo colegial, mas como estava com uma meia bem escura, não ficou tão curta. Fiquei em dúvida entre dois casaquinhos curtos de lã, um vinho e um marrom. Rosalie escolheu o vinho por conta da cor de um batom que ela tinha na bolsa e ficou magnifico com a maquiagem que fiz. Eu queria estar bem arrumada, atraente, porque iria conhecer o restante da família de Edward, incluindo seus avós e as irmãs mais velhas da sua mãe.

Olhei-me no espelho e meu telefone tocou, era a minha mãe. Desde a notícia que me deixou dias emocionalmente desestabilizada, não sinto a mínima vontade de falar com ela novamente. Fiquei com raiva, muita raiva. Completamente fora de mim. Mas com o passar dos dias, consegui colocar mais essa informação em uma caixinha insignificante no fundo do meu coração, esquecida e com uma pedra em cima.

\- Ei linda, cheguei! – Edward gritou do andar debaixo. – O encosto, você pode sair do meu quarto para que eu possa tomar banho? Vou chegar nu. – gritou e Rosalie riu, revirando os olhos. Edward apareceu na porta enquanto a gente ainda ria pelo fato dele ter chamado o meu quarto de seu.

Rosalie saiu e eu continuei me maquiando. Edward ficou nu, deu-me um beijo no pescoço e correu para o chuveiro.

\- Por que não tomou em casa? – perguntei apenas para provocá-lo.

\- Estava assistindo jogo, aí perdi a hora e agora estamos à beira de ficarmos atrasado, além do mais, não tenho mais roupas em casa. – disse rindo e colocou a cabeça para fora do chuveiro. – Qual xampu que não posso usar?

\- O vermelho.

Saí do banheiro antes que tirasse a minha roupa e entrasse naquele chuveiro com ele. Arrumei a minha bolsa e desci, para ele se arrumar em paz e não deixar Rosalie sozinha.

\- Emmett está querendo me amolecer enviando fotos do Mason. – murmurou me mostrando as fotos e a criança era muito gostosa. O sorriso de covinhas lembrava muito Emmett. – É muito gostosa essa criança.

Edward desceu rapidamente perguntando se estávamos prontas.

\- Você comprou tortas? – perguntou segurando as embalagens e colocou cuidadosamente no banco de trás do carro. Rosalie iria assegurar que não virassem. – Não precisava, minha mãe disse que ninguém precisava levar. Acho que elas contrataram um buffet. – disse e coloquei meu cinto. Rosalie estava rindo. Edward entrou no carro e ligou, abrindo o portão.

\- Eu vou conhecer seus avós e suas tias, não queria ser aquela a chegar sem estar segurando nada. Segundo pesquisas, pessoas que chegam segurando algo como presente ou contribuição...

Ele me segurou pelo rosto e me beijou.

\- Fodam-se as pesquisas. – piscou e eu ri. – Elas vão amar você. Eu sei disso.

Senti Rosalie me dar uma cutucada pelo banco e contive meu gritinho. Chegamos à casa de Esme e Carlisle bem rápido, a rua estava misteriosamente sem trânsito, talvez realmente seja uma noite calma, porém, ainda estávamos longe da hora da zona e eu estava me sentindo esquisita em ter folga em um feriado. Meu pai me ligou duas vezes no facetime e não atendi, porque não me interesso com a decoração ostentosa que Sue fez, muito menos os pratos deliciosos que ela passou o dia inteiro cozinhando. Quando eu era criança, eu ficava o dia inteiro na cozinha com a nossa governanta e ela me deixava ajudar em todos os pratos. Não precisávamos de ninguém para sermos feliz.

Sei que meu pai em algum momento teria que casar novamente, ter uma companhia, eu só não imaginava que seria com Sue, mulher de um dos seus amigos não tão próximos, mas amigo e a irritação que iria sentir ao ver os filhos dela sugando meu pai. Eu sei que cometi um ato de puro egoísmo ao assegurar que meu pai casasse sem divisão de bens e que os herdeiros dela fossem excluídos do seu testamento, porque na época, tudo que eu conseguia pensar, era que ela casou com ele misteriosamente na mesma época que Harry faliu. Eu disse ao meu pai que se ela o amava, casaria sabendo que não teria direito ao seu dinheiro. Ele concordou. A cada dois meses, seu advogado me envia uma cópia do testamento do meu pai. A cada dois meses eu me pergunto se tomei a decisão correta.

Já havia muitos carros e Edward estacionou próximo ao jardim. Rosalie saiu bem rápido quando viu Emmett se aproximar pelo jardim com Mason. Ela brigou com ele que estava frio demais para ficar com ele do lado de fora. Edward carregou as tortas sozinho e entramos antes do casal que discutia e flertava ao mesmo tempo. Eu peguei Mason, porque realmente estava muito frio para criança ficar lá fora.

\- Finalmente! Sua avó já estava me enchendo. – Elizabeth veio para Edward e me abraçou apertado. – Oi querida, linda como sempre.

\- Não fui eu quem o atrasou. – disse em minha defesa e me senti patética querendo a aprovação dela.

\- Eu estava assistindo jogo e perdi a hora. – Edward respondeu. – Bella trouxe tortas.

\- Não precisava, eu mesma passei o dia inteiro no salão, o buffet fez tudo. – Elizabeth riu e mandou Edward colocar na cozinha.

\- Eu não queria chegar de mãos vazias. – encolhi os ombros. Mason deixou escorrer uma baba no meu casaco.

\- É uma fofa. – retrucou e me levou para onde havia uma senhora e duas mulheres, que eu sabia que eram suas irmãs porque eram parecidas. – Mamãe, essa é Bella, namorada de Edward. – apresentou-me a senhora, que me deu uma avaliada de cima abaixo. Mason deu um sorriso sem dentes pra mim e beijei sua bochecha. – Não ligue para ela, é muito ciumenta com Edward e se serve de consolo, também não gosta muito de mim. – sussurrou e mordi meu lábio para não rir. – Minhas irmãs mais velhas, Irina e Carmen.

\- Edward disse que você é uma médica excepcional, só esqueceu-se de dizer que é linda. – Irina disse e me deu um abraço mesmo que o bebê tenha gritado um pouco. – Seja bem vinda à família, mas devo te avisar, não machuque meu sobrinho ou irei caçar você.

\- Tudo bem, eu estou morrendo de medo que ele me machuque. – deixei escapar e tapei minha boca. – Desculpe, estou nervosa. – elas riram e minhas bochechas esquentaram.

\- Você não é a Kate e por isso já te amo. – Carmen sorriu.

\- Meu neto não vai te machucar. O que Edward sabe fazer de melhor é amar. – disse a avó dele e automaticamente olhei para onde ele estava conversando com Jasper e um casal de senhores. – Pelo seu olhar, posso dizer que está apaixonada por ele. – corei profundamente.

\- Não vamos deixá-la desconfortável. – Elizabeth disse e segurou meu braço de novo. – Vamos deixá-la curtir a festa. – piscou e dei um sorriso para elas e saí, abracei Esme e Carlisle, cumprimentei o pai de Edward, que não parecia estar lúcido hoje, mas não agiu como se não me conhecesse. E então fui até onde Rosalie estava, pegamos uma bebida juntas e Emmett pegou Mason de volta.

O jantar me deu a oportunidade de perceber que Edward tem muitos aspectos diferentes de mim. Ele tem uma família unida e bem estruturada. Suas primas foram muito simpáticas e seus primos eram o tipo de caras que acham que é a salvação do mundo para as mulheres. Dois deles, antes de saber que eu estava com Edward, me cantaram como se estivessem me fazendo um favor e eu deveria me sentir lisonjeada. O segundo quase tomou um banho de vinho no rosto que foi impedido a tempo de Edward chegar e dizer que eu era a sua garota. Rosalie me confirmou que apesar de muito lindos, são uns babacas. Entendi que Edward é mais próximo das primas, quase que o rei da mulherada do seu lado paterno. E elas me contaram um monte de histórias embaraçosas dele.

Depois da sobremesa, Rosalie disse que iria embora com Emmett, ela, por fim, cedeu e iria morar no apartamento dele, porque já tinha todas as coisas do Mason montadas. Edward e eu nos despedimos de todo mundo e ele perguntou se gostei da sua família. Eu me senti muito aliviada ao ser sincera e dizer sim. Chegamos em casa já bem tarde e eu estava cansada. Ele se jogou no sofá, tirando uma foto e implicando com Rosalie que graças a Deus o sofá era todo dele de volta. Revirei os olhos e subi para me desmontar. Passei tanta maquiagem que não saiu tudo no banho. Desci e ele estava só de cueca no sofá, assistindo tevê. Eu estava só de roupão. Acho que somos um casal nudista.

Sentei ao seu lado e dobrei minhas pernas. Minha cabeça estava revirando em como abordar o assunto. Talvez não precisássemos. Ele já tem a chave, o carro dele está sempre aqui, suas roupas também. Preciso mesmo formalizar e talvez espantar a mosca?

\- O que você está remoendo na sua cabecinha? Alguém fez algo que não gostou? – perguntou desviando o olhar da televisão rapidamente.

\- Acho que devemos morar juntos. Oficializar o morar juntos. – vomitei o que estava pensando e registrei sua expressão surpresa. Merda. Ele vai dizer que não e a decepção me lavou. E eu tive a certeza que realmente quero oficializar nosso relacionamento a esse passo.

\- Você quer dividir oficialmente e permanentemente, sem chance de me expulsar quando estiver irritada, com contas e todos os problemas no pacote? – perguntou e balancei a cabeça positivamente. Mordi os lábios. Edward simplesmente me pegou para seu colo e me beijou.

\- Se você me irritar, talvez te expulse para o sofá. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

\- Sorte a sua que o sofá é muito confortável. – beijou meu pescoço e olhou em meus olhos. – Eu quero morar com você, mas eu acho que vai precisar abrir um espacinho no escritório para meus livros e no armário para mais algumas coisinhas.

Sorri e ele abriu meu roupão, beijando minha boca e raspando os polegares nos meus mamilos. Gemi contra sua boca e começamos a comemorar nossa nova decisão no sofá e depois partimos para o quarto.

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte, ele acordou antes de mim e ficou na cama implicando com sua mãe, informando-lhe que havia mudado de endereço e que "coisas aconteceram". Eu podia ver Elizabeth andando de um lado ao outro e surtando, acordando Esme e Alice, dizendo que "algo aconteceu com Edward porque ele estava misterioso". Eu ri lendo as mensagens dela insistindo para ser claro, achei maldade e também engraçado. Depois de muita tortura, disse que agora moramos juntos e ela enviou várias carinhas com corações nos olhos.

Aproveitando que ele anunciou para família, resolvi fazer o mesmo. Meu pai não se intromete na minha vida a não ser que eu peça sua ajuda, o que acontece quase sempre, mas ele não chegou a encontrar com Edward como meu namorado. No meu aniversário, Edward estava no limbo. Charlie perguntou e disse que não, então, não sei como será a sua reação. Abri o aplicativo e vi que tinha um monte de mensagem de Renée, já era o terceiro número que eu bloqueava. Abri uma conversa com Charlie. Dei bom dia e perguntei se ele estava bem, ele respondeu que sim, enviou uma foto do seu prato do jantar ontem à noite e outro do seu café da manhã. Meu pai costuma acordar com as galinhas. Ele perguntou se eu estava bem e decidi soltar a bomba de uma única vez com a seguinte frase: _Estou namorando e agora nós moramos juntos_.

Ele demorou mais de quinze minutos para responder. Edward e eu ficamos tensos, olhando para o aparelho até que meu pai enviou uma carinha do emotion coçando o queixo. Perguntou quem era, eu respondi Edward Masen, ele botou outra revirando os olhos, que me fez rir. Depois enviou outra pensativa: Mas já morando juntos? E eu sabia como quebrar seus medos sendo honesta: _Estou pronta para seguir em frente. Ele me faz feliz_.

Meu telefone começou a tocar logo que Charlie visualizou. Era o facetime.

\- Eu vou começar o café da manhã para você conversar a vontade com seu pai. – Edward me deu um beijo e saiu da cama só de cueca.

\- Oi pai.

\- Eu preciso olhar em seus olhos quando repetir exatamente o que escreveu lá.

\- O quê? Que estou morando junto com Edward?

\- Não. A outra frase...

\- Eu me sinto pronta para ser feliz novamente.

Charlie abriu um sorriso imenso.

\- Não sabe o quanto sonhei te ouvir dizendo isso, Bella. Você é a garota mais bonita e mais inteligente do mundo inteiro e tenho muito orgulho de ser seu pai, pela força e coragem que tem em desbravar o mundo. Tenho certeza que serão felizes. – sorri emocionada com meu pai. – Acho que vou organizar uma visita para o natal.

\- Eu te aviso se estiver de folga. – sorri e senti cheiro de algo maravilhoso. – Tenho que descer porque estou faminta.

\- Passe o número de telefone dele por mensagem.

\- Tudo bem, eu te amo.

Enrolei-me mesmo de pijama porque estava um friozinho. Edward diminuiu o aquecedor de madrugada porque estava quente demais para nossas atividades. Desci descalço e ele estava fazendo algo maravilhoso com queijo e presunto. Beijei suas costas e enchi minha caneca de café. Ele virou a omelete e colocou em um prato, começando a fazer a segunda. Belisquei uma pontinha e decidi que a partir daquele momento a cozinha era toda dele.

\- Com quem aprendeu a cozinhar? – perguntei depois de ter devorado todo meu prato. Ele sorriu e limpou a boca. – Estou falando sério. Aprendi a cozinhar porque achava incrível poder separar todos aqueles ingredientes e o que a mistura deles resultaria. Quando Charlotte se tornou a governanta da casa, tive uma babá que me ensinou a fazer muita coisa, ela era brasileira e eles possuem versões de pratos completamente diferentes dos nossos. Quando completei 16 anos, meu pai autorizou uma viagem para lá, experimentei todo tipo de prato que pode imaginar e conheci toda família dela. Charlotte e eu amamos.

Eu já havia contado a Edward sobre a minha família paterna disfuncional. Ele entendeu que Charlotte, apesar de hoje ser apenas funcionária de alto nível e confiança do meu pai, foi a mulher que me criou e me amou como sua filha.

\- Meu pai me ensinou a cozinhar. – Edward disse para minha completa surpresa. – Ele amava e ficar na cozinha com ele era o meu passatempo preferido. Havia dias que chegava da faculdade para o final de semana, precisando estudar com ele e tirar duvidas, fazíamos isso na cozinha, livros na mesa, comida no balcão, ele me pedia para falar o que eu sabia sem tirar cola nos capítulos e assim ia me ensinando o que eu tinha duvida. Entre uma refogada de molho de tomate caseiro com manjericão, ia uma matéria inteira.

\- Que maravilhoso. Meu pai queima tudo que faz na cozinha, até ele mesmo. A mulher dele uma vez me ligou desesperada que ele foi esquentar um pouco de leite e queimou a mão. Eu tive que explicar a ela nunca deixar Charlie na cozinha, ainda mais sozinho.

\- Minha mãe não cozinha nada. Ela é uma completa negação. Eu me lembro de chegar da escola e ela querer organizar um jantar surpresa para meu pai e fazer coisas que não consigo descrever o que era. Nós sempre moramos do lado da Tia Esme e quando minha mãe fazia esses experimentos, eu fugia depois que ela ia para o quarto e jantava.

Nós limpamos a cozinha juntos, assistimos a um filme e preguiçosamente ficamos sofá até que fomos ao apartamento dele com algumas caixas, pegamos o que ele queria, enchemos o carro e voltamos para casa. Edward carregou as caixas e enquanto ele arrumava os livros, pendurei seus diplomas na parede, espalhei algumas fotos que trouxemos dele com sua família e arrumei todo armário, porque não queria que ele alterasse a minha organização. Tivemos que trocar a roupa de cama de lugar para alinhar seus sapatos e ficou muito no alto, eu teria que comprar uma escadinha porque só ele iria conseguir tirar os lençóis dali. É injusto ser baixinha.

\- O que você pensa de fazer com aquele espaço vazio? – perguntou depois que sentamos nos banquinhos da ilha da cozinha. No fundo da sala havia um espaço meio inútil, com uma poltrona que eu nunca sentei para tomar chá e olhar a janela. Uma parede com quadros. Era embaixo do corredor de cima, que na verdade, era apenas uma longa sacada e dava para ver as três portas, closet, escritório e meu quarto.

\- Não sei. Não tenho nada para colocar aqui. Alguma ideia?

\- Nenhuma. Só foi uma dúvida, porque está vazio.

\- Meio que me incomoda que esteja vazio, mas, não me vem nada à cabeça para fazer ali. – olhei o relógio e tive uma ideia. – Acho que devemos fazer um bar. Vou olhar na internet alguma decoração que possa combinar com a sala.

\- Nós quase não bebemos. – disse e continuamos olhando para parede. – Acho que devemos fazer um jantar de inauguração.

\- É mesmo?

Pânico. Alerta de família conhecendo a minha casa e tendo "acesso" livre começou a soar nos meus ouvidos e eu tinha que ter previsto. Edward é filho único, o garotinho da mamãe e da tia. Mordi o lábio sem saber o que dizer. Realmente não custava nada e até seria divertido organizar um jantar, mas acho que não sei lidar mais com sogras. Perdi o jeito. A família dele é muito sufocante e unida, posso imaginar quantos jantares por semana seremos obrigados a comparecer agora que somos um casal e quantas vezes as duas irão aparecer querendo fazer programas maternais comigo.

Percebi que Edward ainda estava esperando uma resposta. Merda.

\- Acho que é uma boa ideia. Podemos organizar para nossa próxima folga, o que acha?

\- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso combinar uma coisa com você. Será o nosso pacto, tá?

\- O que seria, seu bobo?

\- Minha mãe e minha tia são impossíveis e você já deve ter percebido que o apelido delas é "gêmeas do mal". Elas fazem praticamente tudo juntas e são unidas ao extremo, também são intrometidas e muito, mas muito inconvenientes, não por maldade, mas porque elas pensam que precisam controlar o mundo. – disse e assenti, compreendendo seu ponto. - Então nós iremos convidá-las para um jantar, podemos chamar os meninos, Rosalie e quem mais for próximo... Mas nunca dê o código do portão para elas. Nunca. Ou nós iremos acordar elas mudando a decoração da sala. Nós podemos estar transando e de repente minha Tia Esme entrar e dizer que encontrou uma roupa perfeita para você. Se você der o código ou a chave, eu juro que vou trocar porque eu gosto de andar de cueca em casa e poder transar o tempo que quisermos. Combinado?

\- Combinado, parceiro. Confesso que estava meio em pânico porque não estou acostumada. Cresci sozinha com Charlie, mesmo que tenha morado pouco com a minha mãe, nós nunca fomos um tipo de família barulhenta. Charlie e eu somos unidos, mas ele, apesar de ter o código do portão, não vai entrar sem ser convidado. Ele só vai fazer o que eu pedir. É assim que ele é, respeita meus espaços e decisões, me apoia sempre e quando estou errada, não tem problema nenhum em me dizer, mas não me impede para que eu possa aprender.

\- Ele me enviou uma mensagem de voz mais cedo. – Edward riu e não me contou.

\- O que disse? – perguntei curiosa.

\- Nada demais. Coisas entre genro e um pai bastante protetor com a sua filhinha. – piscou e me puxou para perto. – Quer sair para jantar?

\- Vai me levar em algum daqueles restaurantes que me indicou no primeiro dia? – perguntei lembrando o quanto ele conhece essa cidade.

\- E depois para o lugar que vende a melhor torta alemã que já experimentei nessa minha vida de trinta e cinco anos de idade. – sorriu e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou me vestir.

Não demoramos a nos vestir e nos agasalhar bem. Saímos a pé e conversamos um pouco com Jane e Félix. Edward não sabia que eles eram meus inquilinos, nem que eu era proprietária de todo prédio. Ele custou o mesmo que uma cobertura no central park e achei que valia mais a pena e era mais o meu estilo. Caminhamos pelas ruas de braços dados, eu estava maravilhada com o quanto a noite era movimentada e linda, mesmo no frio que ele jurou que ainda não estava tão preocupante. Não precisamos de reserva e nem ficar na fila. O maitrê quando viu Edward logo sinalizou para entrarmos e dois lugares foram colocados no balcão. Edward me explicou que ali era o melhor lugar para comermos e logo descobri porquê.

O Chef era amigo de Edward da escola, nós éramos servidos o tempo todo e eles queriam que eu provasse a maior parte do cardápio. Cada prato que vinha era mais gostoso que o outro. E eu comi sem pena porque não me importo muito com essas questões de dieta. O bife com batatas e um molho especial da casa estava muito gostoso, mas a peça de salmão assado ao molho agridoce me deixou louca e eu sabia que sempre iria querer comer aquele prato. A casa não tinha muita especialidade em sobremesas e quando pagamos a conta, eu estava tão cheia que poderia ser confundida com uma mulher bêbada. Seguimos para confeitaria que estava aberta e com algumas mesas ocupadas. Edward pediu dois expressos que vieram bem quentinhos e foi maravilhoso para aquecer por dentro e um pedaço de torta.

\- Você tem razão. É muito gostosa.

\- Se tem uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer é apreciar uma boa comida. Em nossa próxima folga, vou te levar em um restaurante que é um pouquinho longe daqui, mas todos os pratos são servidos com espetinhos com alguma carne. A última vez que fui lá com Rosalie, nós contamos quarenta palitos de espetinhos na mesa.

Edward tirou algumas fotos minha no caminho para casa e tiramos um monte de fotos juntas. Enviei uma para meu pai e deslizei o dedo em cima do número da minha mãe, considerando desbloquear, porque sinto sua falta, mas a mágoa ainda era grande demais para simplesmente fingir que não estava acontecendo. Chegamos em casa e fui direto para o quarto. Edward ficou em baixo fechando as cortinas e acionando o alarme noturno. Tomei um banho quentinho e deitei. Eu estava cheia demais para fazer sexo e ele também. Justamente por isso não demorei a dormir.

Acordei no meio da noite com a cama vazia. Levantei meio confusa e ele estava no closet, se vestindo.

\- Foi chamado? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Eric? – perguntei sonolenta.

\- Parece que tem dois pacientes parando e o outro cardiologista que daria suporte está em uma cirurgia de emergência. – disse e colocou o sapato. – Volte para cama, volto assim que der. – me empurrou de volta para o quarto, deitei e me cobri. – Descanse, beicinho. – beijou-me e saiu.

Apesar do sono, demorei a pegar no sono, pensando muito na minha mãe. Eu queria conseguir perdoá-la, mas a cada vez que penso em dizer as palavras, elas se embolam na minha boca e meu coração se inunda em uma mágoa sem fim. Não só porque ela nunca abriu mão de Victória e ainda a defendeu, alegando que ela foi seduzida, ela nunca me deu atenção, nunca me compreendeu. Renée não sabia lidar com meu QI elevado e não tinha paciência com a minha dificuldade de socializar e definir meus sentimentos.

Fui uma criança incompreendida. E abandonada, porque enquanto Victória passou toda a sua vida sendo mimada por minha mãe, eu vivi com Charlotte, que me ensinou sobre absorventes mesmo que eu já tivesse desvendado o mistério e me levou ao médico quando meu relacionamento com James avançou o suficiente para que ela achasse que eu deveria me prevenir – e eu já sabia tudo sobre o assunto, porque já era uma estudante de ciências biológicas aos dezoito anos de idade, preparando-me para passar para pré-med. As suas intenções carinhosas e maternais que fizeram toda diferença.

Quando Edward voltou três horas depois, eu estava com dor de cabeça de tanto sono. Recebi um e-mail informativo do Dr. Banner e do Dr. Evans, houve muitas emergências, mas todos os pacientes estavam estáveis no momento, os que já estavam internados com tratamento clínico e pós-ops. Tranquila que o andar estivesse bem cuidado, rolei para o lado e senti que ele estava muito cheiroso. Provavelmente tomou banho ao sair da UTI. Ele me abraçou e nos embolamos no outro.

\- Os pacientes?

\- Um deles faleceu, mas era questão de tempo, já era um senhor de idade avançada. Outro estabilizou.

\- Recebi o relatório dos plantonistas agora, disseram que a emergência ficou bem cheia, mas deu para todo mundo trabalhar bem sem chamar os atendentes. – sussurrei e bocejei.

\- Isso é bom, significa que estamos ensinando certo. – suspirou e beijou minha testa, logo adormecendo.

Fiquei ouvindo o som das batidas do seu coração e implorei internamente que nós nunca fizéssemos o outro sofrer. Era o começo de uma nova fase da minha vida e mesmo que muito assustada com todas as possibilidades, eu estava incrivelmente animada.


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez.**

Enfrentar um plantão de trinta e seis horas em pleno começo de dezembro é quase uma tortura, primeiro que está frio e a temporada de acidentes de inverno está oficialmente aberta. Em compensação, eu tenho menos casos de infartos fulminantes, mas todas as outras doenças cardíacas não tratadas ao longo do ano começam a mostrar "suas asinhas" no tempo frio. Já Rosalie é tomada por uma série de procedimentos cirúrgicos que a deixam meio louca. Há rinoplastia quase todos os dias e colocação de silicones também. O hospital já está decorado para o Natal e a grande árvore já está erguida na recepção ampla. Todos os andares receberam decorações padrões, exceto a pediatria, que parecia a verdadeira casa do Papai Noel.

Superou a decoração de Halloween e foi divertido ver todas aquelas crianças fantasiadas, com mães segurando o suporte de soro, batendo na porta do quarto dos pacientes dos outros andares no qual Bella deixou um saco de doce para ser distribuído nos "doces e travessuras". Ela está ensaiando com eles uma música natalina, assim cada médico que entra no quarto dos pacientes, eles cantam um trecho e podem ganhar um bastão de doce – que eu provei e não é tão doce assim, mas eles não parecem se importar porque é melhor que nada. Não tem um funcionário do hospital que não dê um jeitinho de passar um tempinho na ala da pediatria, seja para brincar com as crianças ou ver qual a nova invenção da minha namorada que explode criatividade pelas orelhas.

\- Bella, nós vamos chegar atrasados!

\- Estou procurando um brinco.

Não sei qual a lógica de colocar um brinco se ela irá passar as próximas trinta e seis horas sem ele. Ela desceu a escada pronta e finalmente pudemos sair, a vantagem de morar tão perto é que não dava para se atrasar tanto. Eu não me considerava atrasado a um quarteirão do hospital. Bella estava falando sobre a excursão de compras com minha Tia Esme, que adorou a ideia de poder decorar a pediatria para o natal e a árvore gigante que estava logo na entrada.

\- Oi Bella, estou de volta para você. – Alice passou por nós dois, meio apressada.

\- Há uma tarefa para ser entregue agora, faça isso antes de qualquer coisa. Fale com Ângela. – Bella respondeu e Alice assentiu, correndo. – Ela é uma das melhores e é sério. Parece que a medicina corre no sangue da sua família.

\- Eu também acho e meu pai queria que eu fosse advogado. – retruquei fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Eu ficaria com você mesmo que fosse um advogado engomadinho, mas prefiro que seja esse médico bonito com cabelos de sexo, Sr. McSteamy. – provocou me dando um beijo na bochecha. A porta do elevador abriu e Kate estava lá dentro. – Bom dia, Dra. Denali. – Bella deu um aceno e eu só balancei a cabeça.

\- Bom dia _casal feliz_. – Kate saiu para recepção.

\- Eu realmente me sinto mal quando ela nos pega em momentos assim. – Bella suspirou. – Sei que ela faz questão de me provocar a maior parte do tempo e anda atrás de mim contando histórias de vocês dois para me fazer ciúme e em parte sinto muita pena, porque ela está desesperada.

\- Você não tem culpa e nada a ver com o que aconteceu entre nós. Nosso casamento acabou e ponto. – respondi e olhei para o seu rosto. – Deixa isso pra lá.

Como todas as manhãs, Bella e Rosalie se trancaram no banheiro e ouvi as gargalhadas e outros barulhos como se estivessem pulando. Emmett olhou para porta e arqueou a sobrancelha. Jasper apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. Sentei já pronto para trabalhar e recebi uma mensagem avisando para que esperássemos meu Tio Carlisle vir até a sala que ele tinha coisas a nos dizer.

\- Ei baby, você pode comprar alguma coisa para o café da manhã? – Bella saiu do banheiro, vestida. – Já que você foi o primeiro a acordar, ficou enrolando, não fez café e mais nada.

Nós pulamos o café da manhã que envolvia comida porque eu certamente tive um café da manhã apropriado na cama. As vantagens de morar junto com uma namorada aumentam a cada dia. Como nunca fiz isso antes? Kate e eu moramos em casas separadas até o casamento e antes dela, nunca me encontrei disposto a dividir meu espaço com alguém.

\- Foi você quem se atrasou. – retruquei e ela me deu um olhar. – Indo comprar.

\- Mandado. – Emmett tossiu.

\- Emm, vá com ele, por favor. – Rosalie pediu distraidamente do seu armário.

\- Você tomou café da manhã.

\- Estou com fome de novo. – deu os ombros.

Jasper era o único que parecia completamente divertido com toda situação, esticou duas notas para Emmett, que pegou mal humorado e saiu comigo. Descemos até a cafeteria do primeiro andar e compramos café para todos, bolinhos, pães recheados e levei uma salada de fruta para Bella porque é uma coisa que ela nunca deixa de comer todas as manhãs. Com os braços cheios, voltamos e alinhei tudo na mesa.

\- Eu estou amando esse acordo de vocês. – Jasper disse e parei confuso, antes de comer meu bolinho. – Vocês se tornaram casais. Eu tenho jantar sempre que quero comer algo caseiro, café da manhã quando elas não comem em casa e me sinto terrivelmente feliz sempre que vocês chegam de bom humor.

\- Você perdeu o seu parceiro de caçada. Por que não procura um relacionamento e se estabelece com alguém? – Bella perguntou para Jasper. – Sei que o relógio biológico dos homens demora a bater o sino.

\- Dra. Swan? – Alice bateu na porta e Bella fez sinal para entrar. – Terminei meu relatório desses prontuários e tomei a liberdade de prescrever os motivos para que solicite alguns exames investigativos.

\- O que está fazendo com os prontuários do meu andar? – Jasper perguntou ao ver os prontuários rosas nos braços de Alice.

\- Pedi que meus internos fizessem relatórios para uma investigação de possíveis doenças genéticas nos recém-nascidos que estão na UTI. – Bella respondeu e pegou o relatório de Alice.

\- Alice, quer namorar comigo? – Jasper perguntou e ela olhou para o lado meio impaciente.

\- Nos seus sonhos, talvez. Gosto de caras mais jovens. – respondeu com um sorrisinho.

\- Eu sou jovem. – Jasper quase gritou.

\- Que seja. – Alice saiu e nós rimos da expressão ultrajada dele.

Carlisle entrou acompanhado de um homem alto e loiro que Bella sorriu assim que o viu, levantando e abraçando apertado. Eu não gostei das mãos do idiota na minha namorada, mas ela parecia muito alheia e sentou novamente ao meu lado. Meu tio apresentou Michael Newton, médico especializado em traumas, que trabalha para o corpo de bombeiros e é afiliado a cruz vermelha, recém-chegado ao país depois de uma temporada na Síria ajudando no resgate de imigrantes. Ele iria ficar por uns dias para conhecer o hospital e dar um curso rápido de atendimento rápido em trauma.

Bella que o conhecia e o indicou para meu tio saiu para mostrar o hospital e eu franzi meu cenho incomodado com a trocar de olhar da minha namorada com Rosalie. Emmett me deu um olhar desconfiado. Jasper é o mais lento de todos sempre, então, ele simplesmente ficou olhando tentando pescar o assunto. Eu tinha que começar as minhas visitas, então deixei meu incomodo de lado e cheguei ao andar da cardiologia, pedindo que começassem as apresentações dos pacientes internados essa madrugada e manhã.

\- Oi, Edward. – Kate parou do meu lado. – Estou fazendo uma temporada em cada especialidade e solicitei a cardiologia para Dr. Cullen. – disse, ela deve ter cansado de espezinhar Bella e veio pra mim, porque viu que era difícil demais tirá-la do sério com algo que ela é muito segura. Ela até pode vir sentir ciúmes de outra mulher ao longo do nosso relacionamento, mas não da Kate.

\- Ok. Não tolero atrasos.

Ela bufou e apenas dei um olhar.

\- Sim, senhor.

Jéssica estava olhando para frente e apertei seu braço em aviso claro que ela não deveria começar a rir. Anunciei ao meu paciente que finalmente encontramos um parente compatível para doação do fígado e faríamos a cirurgia ainda hoje. Selecionei Kate, Jéssica e dois internos para participar da cirurgia. Kate convocou a sua própria equipe para fazer a remoção do fígado da neta do meu paciente e eu aguardaria o órgão na sala ao lado.

Antes de descer para me preparar, meu telefone apitou com uma mensagem. Bella me enviou uma foto e logo acima seu pai me enviou sua mensagem usual de bom dia e uma ameaça sutil do que ele faria comigo se machucasse a sua filha. No começo foi estranho, agora é engraçado pra cacete. Bella não sabe, mas eu compartilho com Emmett e Jasper. Estamos armazenando para quando tivermos nossas filhas. Ela acha que o pai dela me manda mensagens de bom dia com aquelas imagens bonitas encontradas na internet. A de hoje é uma matéria sobre castração química. Emmett enviou varias carinhas rindo e Jasper mandou que talvez a tesoura fosse mais eficaz.

Abri a mensagem de Bella e era uma foto do seu peito com um chupão profundo. Ela enviou uma carinha brava logo abaixo. Respondi "Sinto muito por ter me empolgado com meu café da manhã". Ela enviou o dedo do meio de volta. "Não me lembro de você ter reclamado", respondi. Ela enviou muito mais dedinhos do meio. "Você estava gostando muito". Ela tirou a foto do próprio dedo do meio, mas tinha um sorriso no fundo. Se o pai dela soubesse o conteúdo das minhas mensagens provavelmente recomendaria a castração imediata.

Desci para sala de cirurgia e fiz sinal para as conversas na galeria parassem imediatamente.

\- Este paciente sofre de uma doença valvular cardíaca que ataca imediatamente o fígado. Uma pessoa com fígado saudável consegue passar pelo tratamento sem grandes danos, mas alguém que já tem o órgão danificado torna-se impossível o tratamento. Hoje nós iremos fazer um transplante, doado por alguém da família, porque a UNOS não permite doação de órgãos a pacientes em menos de um ano em tratamento para alcoolismo ou outras drogas. – disse e observei que estavam anotando. – Na sala ao lado, a Dra. Kate está fazendo a remoção do fígado e nós faremos o transplante quase que simultaneamente.

Continuei explicando o material usado, bisturi, fio e eu sei que eles viram tudo isso na faculdade, mas na prática é totalmente diferente. Somente na experiência é possível entender o que usar. A porta abriu e Kate entrou com um interno e o órgão em perfeito estado. Fiz a avaliação inicial e comecei a minha cirurgia.

\- Dra. Denali, com quem está seu paciente?

\- Dr. Archer está finalizando com a paciente.

Eu não podia acreditar que ela deixou o paciente com outra pessoa.

\- Dra. Denali, a paciente a sua e estamos bem aqui. Volte a sua sala de cirurgia e termine com seu paciente. Após a isso, poderá assistir esta cirurgia. – disse e Kate se conteve de não jogar a pinça dentro do paciente de qualquer jeito ou talvez tenha sido Jéssica que segurou a sua mão com cuidado e reassumiu seu lugar. – Nota sobre etiqueta em uma sala de cirurgia. Comece com seu paciente e termine com ele. – disse sem olhar para as expressões de fofocas. – A não ser que seja uma emergência e estejam precisando de você em outra sala, no mais, comece e termine. Se você é o cirurgião responsável pela sala, o que acontece com o paciente dentro é sua culpa. E agora, voltamos onde parei.

Prossegui com a cirurgia e finalizei com o paciente estável. Terminei minha explicação e saí para higienização. Tirei minha touca e roupa, parei quando Kate entrou fazendo o mesmo.

\- Você quer me explicar que diabos foi aquilo? – perguntei tentando não explodir. – Você é uma cirurgiã formada e sabe muito bem que não pode deixar o seu paciente sem orientação com um residente do segundo ano.

\- Ele sabia o que fazer e é um melhores. Eu queria terminar de assistir o transplante porque agora faço parte do caso.

\- Sim, você faz, executando a sua parte. E não mostrando para os novos internos que podemos deixar o paciente que abrimos na mão de outra pessoa para fechar.

Kate grunhiu, percebendo o seu erro.

\- Me desculpa, ok, Eu só pensei que estava fazendo uma boa coisa em deixar um residente terminar uma cirurgia. – gesticulou as mãos nervosamente.

\- Não há problema em deixá-los, mas você tem que estar lá para fazer supervisão. – rebati e ela esfregou o rosto.

\- Sinto muito, ok. – suspirou e grunhiu. – Olha, estou perdida. Eu sempre achei que ser cirurgiã é tudo que eu poderia ser que não precisava ser mais. Eu tinha você, eu era a sua esposa e agora estou perdida. Não tenho uma especialização, estou tentando me achar. Eu só queria... Conversar. Eu sinto falta de conversar com você sobre o trabalho, sobre nós, agora você está com outra pessoa...

\- Kate, pode parando por aí. Eu sou seu atendente, não seu psicólogo.

\- Você é meu ex-marido.

\- Exatamente. E quando nós éramos casados, você nunca quis conversar sobre sua carreira ou o que queria fazer, somente sobre jantares, festas, fotos em colunas sociais e organizar malditas festinhas com suas amigas. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso agora e não vou ter. – disse completamente abismado com seu discurso. – Nós tivemos uma vida juntos, mas agora você só faz parte de uma porcentagem da minha vida. Eu sou seu chefe, seu atendente agora e não quero mais atitudes como essa. Serei mais severo com você, porque já terminou seus sete anos de residência e os outros não. Então se quiser fazer parte da cardiologia, entre na linha e volte duas casas antes de tentar misturar nós dois em uma vida pessoal que não existe.

Joguei minha roupa cirúrgica no baú e saí perplexo. Ela só pode ser insana. Passei para conversar com a família, disse que eles poderiam dar uma olhada em ambos pacientes e subi para comer, porque a hora do almoço já havia passado há muito tempo.

\- Edward? – Rose me chamou com um olhar preocupado. – Estive te procurando.

\- Meu celular acabou a bateria antes que saísse da cirurgia. O que foi?

\- Eu não sei, é a Bella. Acho que ela está tendo uma crise. – disse e parei no meu caminho. – Ângela me chamou e Alice está com ela. Foram o mais discreta possível, acho que ninguém percebeu. – sussurrou e chamei o elevador.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei. Ela não fala. Só chora e fica olhando para parede, eu cheguei achar que ela estivesse machucada, mas está chorando e não responde. Não sei o que fazer.

Saí no andar da pediatria. Rosalie me seguiu até a sala onde vi Ângela na porta segurando alguns prontuários. Abri a porta e fiz sinal para Alice sair. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e ajoelhei na frente da Bella. Eu nunca a vi chorar, nem no estado caótico, com o olhar perdido, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

\- Ei amor, o que aconteceu com você? – sequei suas lágrimas e tirei seu cabelo do rosto.

\- Eu não fiz nada. – sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos. – Eu não beijei de volta.

\- Não beijou de volta? Como assim? – perguntei meio preocupado, meio em alerta.

\- Mike. Ele me beijou, mas eu não beijei de volta. Eu o empurrei e disse que tenho um namorado, ele pediu desculpas e se afastou, pediu desculpas de novo e eu dei as costas, me tranquei aqui, estou me sentindo...

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar pela boca. Mike, o novo médico, beijou a minha namorada. Eu simplesmente quero socar a cara dele, mas o fato dela estar tão quebrada me deixou completamente desarmado.

\- Está tudo bem, você não queria ser beijada por ele.

\- Não queria e eu tenho problemas sérios com...

\- Traição, eu sei. Mas você não me traiu. Eu não me sinto traído, ainda mais com a sua honestidade, mas eu não quero que fique triste.

\- Simplesmente surtei. – sussurrou e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu sorri, aliviado que sua honestidade fosse tão leal a mim mesmo que fosse só um beijo. – Mike e eu tivemos um lance, no passado, há mais de um ano na verdade. Ele foi a última pessoa que estive antes de você. Não foi um namorado. Foi apenas...

\- Sexo.

\- Isso. Eu nunca gostei dele romanticamente, não queria me envolver com ninguém, mas queria ter alguém...

\- Para sexo.

Ela grunhiu. Levantei seu rosto e sorri.

\- Não vou dizer que sabendo deste histórico ele será a minha pessoa favorita, talvez faça a estadia dele aqui um pouquinho infernal, mas se ele ficar bem longe de você, eu posso pensar em ser bonzinho em alguns momentos. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

\- Combinado. Seja bem mal com ele. Mike merece.

\- Eu pensei que ele fosse seu amigo?

\- E é. Só não significa que não quero vê-lo morrendo de medo de você. Ele sempre é o cara que aterroriza todo mundo, agora é a chance da vingança. Talvez eu filme e mande para meus antigos colegas.

\- Vou colocar Emmett e Jasper na missão.

\- Você vai me beijar agora? – perguntou baixinho e muito insegura. – Vou entender se não quiser.

Segurei seu rosto e beijei sua boca que tanto me deixa louco e ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Empurrei seu corpo para trás e deitei em cima, levantando a blusa do scrub e abaixando a blusinha debaixo, revelando seu mamilo ereto. Amo seus peitos. Posso passar o dia inteiro olhando para eles. Fechei minha boca ao redor dele e suguei. Bella gemeu e eu continuei sugando até que ela me puxou pelo cabelo.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou baixinho.

\- Te marcando. – respondi e raspei meu polegar no seu bico, fazendo-a gemer.

\- Não podemos transar aqui. – disse e beijou minha boca. - Você já fez isso hoje de manhã no meu outro seio e ele está sensível até agora. – respondeu e beijei seu pescoço, gemendo que ela movimentou o quadril, me provocando. – Não podemos transar aqui.

\- Por que não? Estou com uma ereção do tamanho do Texas agora e é um desperdício.

\- Pense na sua avó nua. – riu e rolei para o lado. Ela ajeitou sua roupa e sentou em cima de mim. – Eu sei que não estou ajudando, mas só quero... – inclinou-se. – Obrigada. Eu não queria falar com ninguém porque estava com medo que interpretasse de outra forma e muito menos que se espalhasse pelo hospital porque sei que ninguém viu.

\- Estou sempre as suas ordens.

Saímos do quarto de descanso direto para comer, mas nós tínhamos muito trabalho a fazer, então, Jéssica e Ângela trouxeram uma tonelada de relatórios e pesquisas médicas sobre nossos casos mais complexos. Bella ficou com Ângela de um lado, comendo e lendo os relatórios dos internos e eu separando as pesquisas científicas que os meus fizeram sobre a doença do paciente que operei hoje cedo. Era muita coisa para assinar e dar notas. Jéssica me entregou parte da sua tese e guardei na minha pasta para mais tarde.

Logo que terminamos, fui chamado na sala do meu tio e Bella retornou para pediatria com Ângela.

\- Você me chamou? – entrei já abrindo o pote de chocolate, enfiando um monte no meu bolso. Eu vi que ele estava acompanhado pelo babaca do Mike.

\- Bella não terminou o tour com Mike, pensei que como anfitrião, você poderia dar continuidade. – disse e eu bufei.

\- Desculpe, você é quem? – Mike perguntou.

Estiquei a minha mão com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

\- Edward Masen, Chefe da Cardiologia. – apertei sua mão leve e fui aumentando a intensidade. – Se você beijar a minha namorada novamente, eu vou te enfiar a porrada até ficar irreconhecível. – completei.

\- Eu pedi desculpas. – balançou a mão e soltou um "outch". – Eu não sabia, foi um erro, pedi desculpas, ela me deu um tapa na cara. Não vou fazer mais.

\- Agora você pode olhar o mapa ao lado dos elevadores e conhecer o hospital. – sorri e apontei para a porta. Ele assentiu e saiu. – Babaca. – murmurei e virei para meu tio. – Precisa de algo mais?

\- Esse cara é bom. Ele é ótimo em trauma e nós precisamos de um cirurgião geral especializado em trauma, seria bom se você fosse no mínimo gentil.

\- Eu fui gentil. – disse em minha defesa. Carlisle arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu poderia ter quebrado a cara dele e não o fiz.

\- Desaparece da minha sala, Edward. E não ameace mais ninguém.

Ergui minhas mãos e joguei um chocolate para uma enfermeira que era um amor de pessoa. Ela sorriu e agradeceu. Entrei na primeira escada que encontrei e desci para emergência porque eu estava sendo bipado com uma urgência. Entrei no Trauma 1 e havia um paciente com PAF no peito, algumas fraturas e outras perfurações no abdômen. Bella estava montada nele.

\- Tudo bem, baby. Pode sair. Continue pressionando a ferida e eu vou substituir por enxerto. – disse segurando suas costas.

Na confusão, havia enfermeiro e interno para todo lado.

\- Calem a boca! – Bella gritou. - Estou com um probleminha aqui, amor. – disse meio nervosa e rodei a maca. Todo mundo estava em silêncio. – Não tive visibilidade da ferida porque ele estava espirrando sangue e eu precisava estancar. – explicou e olhei para sua mão. Ela realmente havia estancado.

\- Ok. Vamos substituir sua mão pelo enxerto. – disse e a enfermeira me entregou vários.

\- Estou segurando o coração dele! – Bella gritou quando o barulho voltou a ficar ensurdecedor e com o paciente gritando de dor. – E estou sentindo a bala. Ela está inteira. Se eu mexer, ela vai estourar. Meu dedo está impedido da bala estourar no coração dele. – disse mais alto e respirou fundo. – Ele estava descorado, com perfusão periférica diminuída, taquicárdico e com diminuição de murmúrio vesicular em hemitórax esquerdo.

Puta merda.

\- Ok pessoal, todo mundo presta atenção em mim. – disse alto. – Ninguém toca no paciente! – gritei e as mãos levantaram. – Monitor portátil agora, oxigênio, coloquem o máximo de enxerto que conseguirem ao lado da mão da Dra. Swan. Cuidado. Há uma bala inteira no corpo dele e não pode estourar.

\- As demais foram extraídas, Dr. Cullen. – disse um interno. – Os paramédicos tiraram e eu tirei duas já estouradas.

\- Ok, fez muito bem. – respondi e ele colocou o monitor portátil.

\- O coração dele está fibrilando na minha mão. – Bella sussurrou e observei os números caindo na tela.

\- Consegue massagear? Lentamente.

Balançando a cabeça, observei seu punho mover-se lentamente, os números voltaram a subir. Ela respirou fundo e me olhou novamente. Subi com cuidado na lateral da maca, enrolei seu cabelo e prendi a touca. Coloquei a máscara no seu rosto e dobrei as mangas do seu jaleco. Envolvi a roupa cirúrgica bem devagar e desci. Começamos a empurrar lentamente para o elevador. Enviei uma mensagem para Jéssica preparar a sala de cirurgia. Evitando trepidações, o andar estava cheio porque a notícia se espalhou bem rápido. Nós continuamos seguindo para sala de cirurgia.

Eu me preparei para entrar, observando a concentração de Bella diretamente no paciente que foi sedado. Benjamin entrou antes de mim, pelo outro lado, parando na perna, onde tinha uma fratura exposta bem dolorosa. Ele informou que precisaria de muitos pinos, o que não adiantaria de nada se a bala estourasse e enchesse o coração de estilhaços. Lavei minhas mãos pensando em como tirá-la de dentro dele. Como um tiro pode abrir um buraco no peito? Surreal. Jéssica entrou com os exames de imagem que foram feitos antes que ela escorregasse a mão para dentro dele.

A radiografia de tórax mostrava o projétil de arma de fogo posterior ao coração, moderado derrame pleural em hemitórax esquerdo e derrame pericárdico evidenciado à tomografia computadorizada de tórax. Ele provavelmente começou a sangrar após a TC.

Voltei preparado para sala de cirurgia.

\- Ok. Eu vou ligar a ultrassom para tentar visualizar a bala e fazer a retirada com a pinça. – disse e ela assentiu. A enfermeira secou a testa dela e outra limpou o peito. Liguei a ultrassom.

\- Edward, eu preciso começar aqui. – Benjamin disse do seu lugar.

\- Um momento, Benjamin. – pedi e estava impossível visualizar com muito sangue. – Sucção. Devagar. Não se encoste à mão da Dra. Swan. – instrui e o toque da sucção fez a bala escorregar.

\- Está entre meus dedos. – Bella sussurrou. – Eu consigo tirar.

\- Ela vai explodir na sua mão, espere. – pedi e ela começou a movimentar. – Bella, espera!

\- Não vai explodir. – disse e voltou a puxar a mão lentamente. – Está preparado? Eu vou soltar o coração, ok? Confia em mim.

Balancei a cabeça e me posicionei. Benjamin parou do outro lado para ajudá-la a sair de cima do paciente. Pedi ao interno para continuar com ultrassom para que eu pudesse acompanhar o movimento da mão dela. Com cuidado, ela pressionou os dois dedos na bala e puxou a mão para fora. A enfermeira estendeu a bandeja e ela soltou com cuidado, mas ainda assim, a bala estourou, assustando todos nós. Benjamin foi rápido em erguer Bella. Ela se afastou para trocar suas luvas.

\- Você está com estilhaços na mão? – perguntei e coloquei enxerto para segurar o sangramento do paciente. – Posicione melhor. – pedi ao interno e olhei para tela. – Vamos fazer uma toracotomia ântero-lateral esquerda.

Bella saiu da sala de cirurgia e eu não podia ver se sua mão estava bem ou não. Eu esperava que sim, afinal, ela é uma cirurgiã e nada pior que não poder operar, além do mais ela está com uma agenda cirúrgica bem apertada. Ela voltou, provavelmente para me auxiliar.

\- Eu fui ver as imagens. – disse e subiu no banquinho, porque eu era alto demais para deixar a maca na altura dela. – Há um pequeno orifício no pericárdio.

\- Vamos começar uma pericardiotomia. Sucção. – disse e começamos lentamente, observando os ferimentos do projetil. – Há um sangramento arterial, cuidado com a sua pinça. – disse à Bella. Eu não estava conseguindo a visualização. – Dra. Swan e Dr. Archer, já participaram de uma toracotomia bilateral com secção transversa de externo?

\- Adoro primeiras vezes. – Benjamin sorriu ainda trabalhando na perna dele. – Ele provavelmente não vai recuperar os movimentos da perna, seus nervos foram para o espaço. É bom que ainda tenha um coração.

\- Preparados?

Bella assentiu e Benjamin também. Respirei fundo e começamos, conseguindo reparar as lesões cardíacas feitas pela bala. O paciente permaneceu estável por toda cirurgia e quando fechamos, sentimos alívio. Observei o paciente sair da sala, voltei para antessala para tirar minha roupa. Bella e Benjamin vieram logo atrás de mim, jogamos nossas roupas no baú e higienizamos nossas mãos, em silêncio.

\- Excelente cirurgia, Edward. – Benjamin bateu no meu punho e virou para Bella. – Você é baixinha e corajosa, garota. – sorriu e ela corou.

Benjamin saiu e Bella encostou-se à parede, respirando fundo. Segurei seu rosto e beijei sua boca, aliviado.

\- O que foi? – perguntou acariciando minha nuca.

\- Estou aliviado que aquela bala não estourou na sua mão. – sussurrei contra seus lábios.

\- Eu também e estou tão cansada. – gemeu e fechou os olhos. - Vamos comer ou dormir. Que seja.

Antes de chegarmos à porta, nossos bipes tocaram novamente.

\- Eu posso simplesmente cair a qualquer momento. – gemeu e olhei a tela. – É só Carlisle. Espero que seja rápido.

Quando chegamos na sala do meu tio, todos os atendentes estavam lá dentro. O que podia ser um aumento de salário, o que duvido muito, mas não podia ser boa coisa. Bella tomou fôlego e Rosalie nos deu um sorriso e um encolher de ombros.

\- Sei que acabaram de sair de uma cirurgia complicada e meus parabéns pelo sucesso, mas... – disse e ele ligou a tevê. Estava passando uma matéria de um acidente entre dois trens, um de carga bateu com um repleto de passageiros indo para D.C. – Fomos notificados. Estamos mais equipados e com mais leitos vagos, além de termos um centro de triagem, então, receberemos todos os pacientes, iremos liberar as internações clínicas para transferência e ficaremos com os casos mais graves. Há uma comoção nos hospitais vizinhos para liberação de leito, então eu realmente não sei como faremos, mas... Vamos descer e seja o que Deus quiser.

\- Aceitem mais uma mãozinha para ajudar? – Mike apareceu na porta. – Preciso de uma roupa.

\- Toda ajuda é bem vinda. – Carlisle bateu no ombro. – Estou indo trocar de roupa, ambulâncias chegando em até quinze minutos.

Paramos para comer uma salada de fruta, todos nós comendo o mais rápido que conseguimos, fui ao banheiro e descemos com pressa para emergência, vestindo a roupa de proteção e chamei meus residentes para orientação. Seria preciso toda ajuda possível, então, a sala estava cheia de internos, residentes de todos os anos e especialidades, cirurgiões gerais e nós, atendentes.

\- Não segure mais nenhuma bala pronta para explodir hoje, ok? – disse a Bella, que sorriu, sem fazer promessas.


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo Onze**.

Eu estava olhando para o meu prato cheio de verduras e desejando pela primeira vez trocar por um prato de lasanha, tudo por conta do meu namorado cardiologista babaca que passou os últimos dias me levando para comer fora. Ele realmente precisa parar com isso antes que eu não entre mais nas minhas calças jeans. Rosalie estava comendo ao meu lado, pesquisando na internet uma academia para que pudéssemos tentar fazer algum aeróbico à noite. Emmett não sabe fazer nenhum tipo de comida light e nós duas descobrimos que não temos resistência contra a insistência deles. Ergui meus olhos e vi Jasper sentar ao lado de Alice. Ela sorriu em agradecimento a bandeja de batata frita que ele lhe deu e eu roubei algumas. Se não tinha lasanha, eu tinha batatas.

\- Cadê Edward? – Alice perguntou e pegou todas as minhas cenouras.

\- Em cirurgia. Ele está fazendo uma RM agora. – respondi e vi Mike se aproximar. – Alice, pula para cadeira do meu lado agora. – pedi com urgência, precisando fugir de Mike e suas muitas perguntas sobre meu relacionamento. Eu surtei, meio com razão, mas totalmente exagerado. Por um momento me vi no meio de um colapso, com a minha mente girando, com medo de alguém ter visto, de Edward achar que o trair e nesse rodamoinho, percebi que preciso de terapia. Falta-me coragem.

Mike não entendeu nada. Ele me beijou, eu não correspondi e empurrei, mas ele achou que era brincadeira ou doce, beijou-me novamente. Fui obrigada a recorrer ao meu usual tapa forte no rosto. Aí ele parou e ouviu "eu tenho um namorado, nunca mais faça isso!" e saí correndo. E agora não conseguia fugir dos seus questionamentos. E não estou com paciência para dar satisfações sendo que nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento na minha cabeça. Ele faz parecer que era uma questão de ponto de vista.

Edward me perguntou se um dia eu deixei claro para Mike que nós não tínhamos um relacionamento e eu disse que não, porque realmente não tínhamos um e no ponto de vista masculino dele, Mike pode achar que era meu namorado porque todo homem deseja uma mulher que é disposta sexualmente e não se intromete na vida do cara. É uma solução perfeita e eu concordei que ele poderia pensar assim porque o cérebro de azeitona dele é focado na medicina e não em outras coisas.

Jasper pulou uma cadeira também, para ficar do lado de Alice. Mike sentou na cadeira que Jasper estava sentado.

\- Jas, eu posso contar para Edward que você está sendo gentil e galanteador com Alice o tempo todo quando ele não está presente? – perguntei para provocá-lo e Alice riu, olhando para Jasper.

\- Talvez eu diga para Edward que você está flertando comigo o tempo todo. – Alice deu um beijo na bochecha de Jasper e levantou, levando sua bandeja.

\- Por que ela é tão difícil? – Jas perguntou frustrado. Se Edward souber... – E eu vou contar ao Edward, ok? Só vou dizer que me interesso por ela e claramente não é mútuo. – murmurou e Rosalie tossiu "pedofilia". – Ela tem vinte e cinco anos, para com isso!

\- Primeiro Edward sofreu que Bella o enrolou por semanas e agora você correndo atrás de Alice. E eu acabei morando com Emmett. O que mais pode acontecer nesse hospital? – Rosalie riu, saboreando a sua própria piada. – E você, Mike? Além de agarrar garotas comprometidas, tem alguém com seu interesse?

\- Vocês vão jogar isso para sempre na minha cara, não é? – Mike gemeu meio irritado.

\- Até você parar de perguntá-la porque ela começou a namorar supostamente tão rápido quando vocês não tinham um relacionamento. – retrucou e eu chutei sua canela. – O quê? Estou fazendo o que toda colega legal faz quando um novato chega. Ensinando os lugares no refeitório, garotas proibidas, os vilões e quem é a turminha pop.

Eu queria beijar e matar Rosalie. Ela é terrível.

\- Eu só fiquei surpreso que Bella estivesse em um relacionamento. – encolheu os ombros e olhou para um lugar atrás de mim. – Mas eu já fui ameaçado o suficiente para saber que ela não está mais disponível. – disse e eu ri. – Acho que somos amigos ainda, não somos?

\- Somos. É só não me beijar de surpresa. – sorri e ele jogou uma batatinha em mim. Olhei no meu relógio. – Vou subir.

\- Vai apaixonadinha. – Revirei os olhos. Mike riu e me segurou pelo braço. – Qual o nome daquela garota loirinha que saiu com você ontem? – perguntou bem baixinho.

\- Quem? Jéssica? – perguntei de volta e ele encolheu os ombros. – A que eu fui embora ontem?

\- Exatamente. O nome dela é Jéssica? – perguntou e assenti. – Onde posso encontrá-la?

Eu pensei em avisar a Mike que Jéssica era o tipo de garota que o faria correr gritando, mas me diverti com a ideia de um jeito, que decidi não falar nada.

\- No andar da cardiologia. Ela é residente do Edward e está em cirurgia também, então, compre uma coisinha. Já vai ser um bom começo. – pisquei e olhei para Rosalie, que se segurava para não rir. - Jéssica adora qualquer coisa com massas e carboidratos. E ah, carne também.

Precisei conter minha expressão para Mike acreditar. Eu queria muito vê-lo entregando um prato cheio de massa e carne para uma mulher que ingere o mínimo de carboidrato possível e é vegetariana. Rosalie e eu saímos da área principal da cafeteria e entramos no elevador rindo como duas crianças bobas. Eu nunca tive uma amiga que eu pudesse ser tão livre e jovem. Saímos no meu andar da pediatria e paramos para buscar o prontuário do paciente que tínhamos em conjunto. Rosalie iria reconstruir parte do rosto de um garotinho que levou umas boas mordidas de um cachorro.

A cirurgia seria longa e eu provavelmente chegaria em casa tarde para o jantar, mas estava animada demais para pensar em cansaço. Essa semana foi puxada em muitos níveis e estou muito feliz em ter dois dias de folga. Edward e eu iremos hoje à noite para casa dele em Hampton. Ficaremos lá apenas curtindo o frio, o sexo e chocolates quentes porque merecemos uma pausa antes da semana de natal. Ainda não sabemos se trabalharemos ou não, o hospital ainda está um caos com tantos pacientes internados, porém, não fizemos planos. Meu pai planeja vir "para conhecer Edward como meu namorado". Eles se dão bem, o que é estranho. Charlie é todo cheio de ameaças com quem me envolvo.

Ângela levou os pais do menino para sala de reunião. Carlisle entrou para participar e apresentamos a projeção de como ficará o rosto dele, a previsão de recuperação, o período que ele precisaria de cuidados extras com o rosto e como seria o desenvolvimento da pele enxertada conforme o crescimento. É um momento difícil, porque os pais estão fragilizados e preocupados, então, ao invés de permitir que Rosalie falasse no seu modo meio brusco, tomei a frente e expliquei nos mínimos detalhes, porque se houvesse dúvidas, aquele era o momento.

\- Dr. Banner e eu estaremos na cirurgia assim como a Dra. Halle e a Dra. Webber. – finalizei e eles concordaram e não fizeram mais perguntas, assinando a autorização. – Dra. Webber irá prepará-lo. Vocês podem ficar com ele por enquanto e depois aguardam notícias na sala de espera do terceiro andar.

Sorri e Ângela os acompanhou para fora da sala.

\- Um dia eu terei esse jeitinho doce de falar com os pacientes. – Rosalie disse e eu ri. Se ela soubesse que eu precisei frequentar um grupo de apoio para aprender a ler emoções e lidar com as que não conseguia identificar automaticamente não diria isso. Foram anos treinando leitura corporal e pensando nos meus sentimentos para me entender e finalmente conseguir me relacionar com as pessoas. – Quando ela me perguntou se o rosto do filho ficaria tão perfeito quanto o meu quase me perdi. As pessoas sempre me perguntam isso. A mãe de Emmett perguntou como foi fazer plástica no meu nariz. Todo mundo pensa que treino minhas cirurgias em mim mesma, mas ninguém pensa que eu nasci linda e perfeita! Eu nasci _linda e perfeita_. Tudo aqui é original de fábrica.

\- Sim, Dra. Perfeição. Vá se preparar para sua cirurgia. – Carlisle disse rindo. Rosalie saiu toda empinada e ainda resmungando. Ela devia encarar essas perguntas como elogio. – Você e Edward irão viajar essa noite?

\- Se tudo der certo, sim. Ele vai sair antes de mim e me esperar em casa. – sorri animada novamente por sair. – E eu vou deixar meu celular desligado.

\- Não tem problema, eu tenho o número da residência. – sorriu de volta e deu um tapinha na minha mão. – Vá para cirurgia.

Alonguei-me antes de entrar e Dr. Banner riu ao me ver dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar, mas eu estava em uma sequência louca de sair tarde todos os dias e voltar cedo. Estou acostumada a lidar com a rotina do hospital, porém, meu corpo não é de um robô e ele está chegando à estafa. Estalei meus ossos, fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e coloquei minha roupa cirúrgica, fazendo a higienização. Rosalie entrou depois de mim e Dr. Banner também. A galeria foi fechada, porque era uma cirurgia delicada e não dava para permitir distrações.

Nós ficamos quatorze horas dentro da sala e quando saímos, conversamos com os pais e eu voltei para pediatria para conversar com o plantão noturno, assinei os prontuários, dei mais uma ronda na UTI e quando achei que estava tudo encaminhado, segui para meu banho, troquei de roupa e me despedi de Rosalie que estava esperando Emmett vir buscá-la por estar sem carro. A rua estava bem deserta e andei rápido, com frio. Meu casaco era leve e a temperatura caiu ainda mais durante o dia. Eu realmente preciso fazer compras de roupas de frio. Se nevar, estou perdida.

Entrei em casa e vi que Edward já havia levado as bolsas para o porta-malas, porque estava aberto, então subi a escada, cansada. Ele estava deitado no sofá e então lembrei que está chateado comigo e ainda não sei o motivo. Passou o dia inteiro sem falar comigo direito. Tirei meu sapato e deitei em cima dele, ganhando um beijo na testa e um afagar gostoso nas costas, mas ele ainda não estava falando e me sinto perdida. Não sei o que fiz para deixá-lo irritado. Não prestei atenção no que falou comigo antes de sairmos para trabalhar.

\- Você pode me ajudar falando por que está chateado comigo? – perguntei baixinho.

\- Não. Você vai fazer de novo. – retrucou e fiz um beicinho. – Nem adianta.

\- Tudo bem então, peço desculpas, porque eu realmente não faço ideia.

\- Você me ignorou falando essa manhã.

\- Foi isso o que eu fiz?

\- Não. Você me ignorou falando o que você fez. – retrucou e eu bufei, jogando-me novamente no sofá. – Está muito cansada?

\- Muito, mas nós vamos hoje, porque eu estou com a sensação de que o hospital pode me sugar daqui mesmo. – resmunguei com o rosto escondido no seu peito.

\- Então vamos. Fiz uma lista de compras e o casal que toma conta da casa disse que já compraram, que está tudo pronto para irmos, então, se sairmos agora, chegaremos lá daqui a pouquinho. – disse e sentei no seu colo. Ele riu.

\- Você fez uma lista? Por que não me deu para fazer?

Edward respirou fundo e eu me dei conta. Foi isso o que eu fiz. Decidi me defender.

\- Você sabe que eu sou mais organizada e detalhista. Tenho anos de prática fazendo listas... – disse e fui parando porque o olhar dele não era de quem estava muito convencido com meu argumento.

\- Não é porque as minhas listas não são em folhas pautadas ou enumeradas no celular que não são listas. – disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Elas podem ser feitas na minha cabeça, em um post it ou até na minha mão.

\- Mas você não coloca nem as palavras por completo. Esses dias você escreveu na minha lista a palavra "leite". E tinha leite na geladeira. Eu não entendi nada.

\- Era lista de compras e eu estava lembrando que precisava comprar leite. Ele iria acabar em algum momento e seria bom já ter um reserva.

\- Tudo bem. Não vou mais me intrometer no seu jeito desorganizado de fazer listas. – retruquei ciente que era apenas da boca pra fora, não iria conseguir ficar calada quando visse uma zona daquelas na minha frente. – Podemos sair agora?

Edward terminou de levar o que faltava para o carro e saímos. Eu estava com fome, mas não fiquei reclamando porque essa era a nossa folga de paz. Vai ser difícil termos folga até o dia dos namorados. Época de fim de ano a quantidade de turistas em Nova Iorque aumenta muito e Carlisle já mostrou uma projeção de acordo com os últimos anos do quanto o hospital ficará movimentado. Em Los Angeles, a temporada do caos é durante o verão, já aqui é durante o inverno, mas Edward disse que durante as férias há muitas crianças com infecção no ouvido, intoxicação alimentar e cortes. Típico de crianças que comem mais besteiras, brincam mais e passam mais tempo na piscina.

Durante o caminho, conversamos sobre o pai dele, que anda numa fase tranquila, sem sustos e sem ter grandes surtos. Edward me contou que comprou essa casa em Hampton imaginando que seria uma boa para seu pai, que sempre adorou a praia, mas Elizabeth ainda tem uma carreira e não está pronta para se aposentar, mesmo que tenha reduzido seus horários para cuidar do marido. Ela é uma psiquiatra bem procurada e comanda toda ala de psiquiatria do hospital.

\- Só vim aqui duas vezes. A primeira vez foi para comprar e a segunda para ver o trabalho da minha tia em mobiliar e decorar. Têm roupas de cama, toalha, a cozinha é bem equipada, mas... Não tive tempo.

\- Comprou tem muito tempo? – perguntei querendo saber se ele veio em algum momento com a Kate.

\- Foi durante o verão desse ano.

Ah, ótimo. Kate não deu o ar da graça aqui. Mas outra pode ter tido. Fiquei pensativa, perguntando-me se eu devia ou não sanar a minha dúvida, se isso é uma coisa que se pergunte e me questionando de onde ando sendo tão ciumenta com possíveis mulheres que ele pode ter tido após a separação.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu queria saber se sou a primeira mulher a vir aqui.

\- Não é. – disse. Merda. – Alice veio com um monte de amigas em um final de semana "das garotas" após a sua formatura. – completou e bati na sua coxa. Ele estava rindo. – Você é a primeira garota que trago aqui. E única. – apertou minha mão. – Eu sei que tenho sido um pouco chato em relação a Mike, mas não quero que fique paranoica. Eu fiquei com algumas mulheres depois da Kate, mas só depois que saí de casa e ninguém expressivo.

\- Por que você saiu de casa? Simplesmente acordou e decidiu sair?

Edward suspirou e passou a marcha.

\- Eu coloquei uma câmera de segurança na varanda do apartamento, não sei por que fiz isso, eu ficava irritado com a comida do passarinho do vizinho e queria reclamar, mas eu só podia filmar e enfim coloquei a câmera. Um dia eu cheguei do plantão com uma lista de excelentes terapeutas para casais quando decidi ver se tinha um horário que mostrava a comida caindo, foi quando eu vi que às três e quarenta da tarde, Kate transou com um dos anestesistas do hospital. – disse e eu fiquei parada e chocada. Edward também foi traído, mas ele é tão diferente de mim. É positivo e aberto. Eu demorei a entender porque sou tão apaixonada por ele, mas deve ser porque ele é assim. Ele não perdeu a fé no amor e não tem medo de se machucar como eu tenho. – Eu a confrontei e não precisei de uma admissão. Arrumei minhas coisas e saí no mesmo dia. Não fiquei paranoico com nada, estávamos com vários problemas, mas nenhum deles lhe deu motivo, porque não existe motivo para traição.

\- Eu sei. É simplesmente surreal achar que existe um motivo. Nunca é um motivo. Não importa o quão ruim o relacionamento esteja, eu acho que é preciso conversar, se abrir e não trair.

\- Exatamente. Eu sei que sou ótimo na cama e que apesar dos meus muitos defeitos, não sou a pior pessoa. Eu vi que não tínhamos amor e respeito pelo outro. Ela muito menos por mim. E com toda honestidade, foi um alívio separar. Não aguentava mais, só não queria desistir, porque para mim, casamento é para sempre. Ainda é para sempre, só não seria para sempre com ela. Foi um erro.

Veio na minha mente contar a Edward sobre James, mas eu travei no lugar ao ponto dos meus músculos retesarem. Em algum momento preciso me abrir, ele tem o direito de saber que já fui casada, mas não estou pronta. Ele merece a minha honestidade, porque a cada dia que acordei ferida com as palavras de James no passado, Edward cura com a sua ternura e seus muitos elogios. Ele me faz crer que sou capaz, ainda diz que ama meus cafunés na cama e que o mimo muito fazendo seus jantares favoritos ou deixando a cerveja gelada para assistir ao jogo. James me fez acreditar que eu era o pior tipo de esposa. Edward me prova o contrário todos os dias. Não sei como ou quando, mas sei que tenho que contar.

\- Edward... Aconteceu algo na minha vida que me deixou muito marcada e muito magoada. É muito difícil pra eu falar sobre esse assunto, porque é a raiz de muitas mágoas que sem querer você acaba curando, é realmente incrível o que você faz para mim sem perceber. Só que ainda existem coisas que não consigo falar, parte porque dói, parte porque tenho vergonha, parte porque tenho medo de vocalizar e todo aquele pesadelo vir à tona.

\- Alguém te machucou de alguma forma fisicamente?

\- Não. Meu pai já o teria matado. – sorri e ele relaxou. – Só emocionalmente e hoje eu percebo que psicologicamente.

\- Acho que não estou entendendo.

\- Eu precisei fazer tratamento durante muitos anos, primeiro para aprender a me socializar com as pessoas, porque hoje em dia você brinca que sou fria que nem a geladeira, imagina se me conhecesse quando criança. – sorri com a lembrança de que eu não tive amigos no jardim de infância, exceto Jacob. – Depois eu fui melhorando e aprendi a entender sentimentos. Então quando cresci, tive uma vida adulta normal, com um relacionamento... E esse relacionamento me feriu muito. Eu enfrentei diversos problemas depois. Sei que tenho que te contar sobre ele, mas não me sinto pronta, porque sou feliz com você. Sinto-me amada, mimada e privilegiada, mas a partir do momento que te contar sobre, uma nuvem pesada vai pairar sobre nós e eu não quero isso agora. Não há o que se preocupar, não sou apaixonada ou amo outra pessoa, somente a você, mas...

\- Você não quer falar sobre agora.

\- Exatamente.

\- Está tudo bem, pelo menos agora eu posso entender porque você tem tanto medo. Eu realmente fiquei preocupado com o dia que chorou porque te chamei de linda. Antes eu achei que era apenas ceticismo, porque você é muito sínica, mas não imaginei que era porque não acreditava. – disse baixinho e apertei sua coxa. – Você acredita agora?

\- Você não para de dizer, acho que está me fazendo uma lavagem cerebral. – sorri. Eu nunca me achei feia, sempre fui segura da minha aparência, seja dos meus defeitos e qualidade. Também nunca fui complexada com nada, mas depois que James me traiu, eu me senti insuficiente. Com o tempo compreendi que eu realmente poderia ser insuficiente para ele, mas um dia eu poderia ser o suficiente para alguém.

E hoje eu sou para Edward. Quando ele disse que eu era tudo o que ele queria, chorei. Foi a emoção de perceber que eu era suficiente para ele. Eu queria poder dizer esses detalhes para ele, mas não estava pronta. Eram muitos sentimentos para lidar e avaliar ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha que me dar espaço para processar tudo que vivemos diariamente.

Chegamos na casa, mas não dava para ver muita coisa do lado de fora. O som do mar me distraiu de reparar a frente e também estava muito frio. Carregamos as duas bolsas pequenas para dentro e eu estava tremendo de frio. Edward acendeu as luzes e o aquecedor. A sala era espaçosa, com um sofá e várias poltronas. Não era nada muito grande, apenas bem decorado e aconchegante. Subimos a escada no canto e contei três quartos, todos era suíte. O maior era de frente para a praia e vinha um vento gelado de fora que desempacotamos as coisas bem rapidamente.

\- Vou lá fora buscar algumas toras para acender a lareira.

Peguei uma calça de moletom, meias e um casaquinho. Fiquei sem sutiã porque eu precisava de um tempo com meus seios livres. Não há nada melhor do que chegar em casa e tirá-lo. Desci a escada e ele estava acendendo a lareira. O calor do fogo foi bem vindo, então fechamos as janelas mais baixas, deixando as mais altas abertas apenas para circulação do ar. Quando eu comecei a explicar sobre massas de ar frio, com densidade de ar quente e o efeito no pulmão, Edward tapou minha boca e me mandou para cozinha, que ele ia buscar as garrafas de vinho que trouxe e estavam na sua mala.

\- Vamos comer o quê? – perguntei puxando um banquinho na cozinha. Edward lavou duas taças, deu-me uma garrafa de água e serviu o vinho. Ele abriu a geladeira e tirou um pacote de almondegas, tomate, cebola, pimentão, tirou o espaguete do armário.

\- Está faltando alguma coisa, não é?

\- Não está na sua lista? – retruquei me deliciando com seu olhar perdido.

\- Dá uma ajudinha, por favor.

\- Extrato de tomate. – sorri e ele abriu os armários, procurando e coçou a cabeça. – Colocou na sua lista?

\- Eu disse a ela que era para comprar ingredientes para fazer almondegas. – resmungou e esfregou o rosto.

\- Podemos refogar os tomates e fazer um caseiro. Procura se ela comprou temperos. – pedi descendo do banquinho e troquei de lado. – Nós nunca cozinhamos juntos.

\- Adoro primeiras vezes. – beijou meu pescoço e ficou atrás de mim, cortando os tomates enquanto eu cortei as cebolas. Volta e meia ele parava e fazia algo pornográfico com a língua no meu pescoço ou ouvido. Minhas mãos já estavam tremendo, tamanho a minha excitação. Quando ele jogou os tomares na panela para refogar com cebola e páprica, empurrou-me contra o balcão com uma fome como se nós não tivéssemos feito sexo essa manhã. Eu realmente não posso reclamar da nossa vida sexual.

Fizemos o molho juntos, mas eu já estava sem casaco e ele também. Quando o jantar ficou pronto, tornou-se um piquenique nudista na cozinha, que foi transportado para sala, em frente à lareira, onde iriamos beber mais vinho, mas só fizemos sexo até a exaustão. Edward jogou uma colcha sobre nós dois e ficamos ali mesmo, deitados, ressonando. No meio da noite apaguei completamente, cansada de toda semana e acordei com a luz no meu rosto. Edward virou de lado e acabou fazendo uma sombrinha, então, abri os olhos e admirei seu rosto. Eu nunca imaginei que mudar para Nova Iorque me traria tantas coisas boas. Tenho amigos e um namorado incrível.

Minha sorte realmente mudou.

\- Bom dia, amor. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e me agarrei todinha a ele.

\- Vamos para cama porque eu quero dormir mais. – reclamei quando ele se movimentou para levantar.

\- Nada disso, já está tarde. Não vamos perder o dia dormindo. – ele deu um tapa na minha bunda e me puxou.

Tomamos banho e descemos para comer umas frutas porque já estava na hora do almoço e comeríamos fora. Aproveitamos que não estava tão frio quanto à noite e fizemos uma caminhada na areia, andamos até um restaurante a beira-mar, almoçamos e vistamos o farol de Mountak. Não voltamos pela areia porque começou a ventar muito e mesmo de braços dados, eu ainda não estava suportando meu cabelo voando para todo lado e meu nariz ficando congestionado. E para minha completa felicidade, começou a chover. Voltamos correndo e rindo, não tinha nada engraçado em estar suja de areia e molhada, mas estávamos rindo muito.

O banho quentinho me deixou renovada e sonolenta. A cama parecia muito aconchegante.

\- Não coloque roupas.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu vou te aquecer, não precisamos de roupas na cama. – piscou e eu ri, tirei tudo que vesti e me enfiei debaixo do edredom quentinho. Ele pegou seu celular e me mostrou a foto de uma criança muito familiar.

\- Espera aí, sou eu?

\- Seu pai me enviou hoje cedo. Bonitinha. – sorriu me dando um beijinho no nariz.

\- Por que ele te enviou isso?

\- Ah... Coisa de genro e sogro.

\- Para com essa palhaçada, meu pai não é simpático assim. Me dá esse telefone aqui. – pedi e arranquei o telefone antes que escondesse. Não costumo mexer no celular dele, não tenho essas paranoias, apesar de saber a senha, não leio suas conversas. Volte e meia que dou uma olhadinha pra ver se tem alguma mulher puxando assunto, normalmente apago a conversa e bloqueio o número antes que ele veja. Cliquei na do meu pai e rolei até o primeiro dia, Edward já estava rindo antes que eu compreendesse que meu pai todos os dias enviava uma ameaça diferente, incluindo castrações, estilo de vida de eunucos, era tudo relacionado a matérias jornalísticas e fotos.

Edward respondia todos os dias, seja com um bom dia ou "muito ciente, senhor". Meu pai era um caso sério querendo assustar meu namorado que estava achando graça. E pior, ele compartilhava com Emmett e Jasper. Eu ri de muitas das matérias que mandou e é por isso que Edward nunca me falou nada, defendendo meu pai.

\- Não fala nada com ele, só é engraçado.

\- Você sabe que ele não está brincando, não é?

\- Eu sei, mas nada disso acontecerá porque pretendo cuidar de você e não te machucar. – respondeu e pegou seu telefone de volta, colocando na mesinha. Virou e ajeitou o edredom, deitando em cima de mim. – Ele não precisa saber o mal que fará a sociedade e a tristeza que te dará se me castrar.

\- Vou ficar muito triste. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – Sabe o que nós devemos fazer hoje?

\- O quê?

\- Um experimento científico daquele livro que você comprou esses dias.

Edward sorriu e me deu um beijo.

\- Já memorizei as posições do livro. Quer começar agora?

\- Sim, mas antes... – apontei para baixo. – Você vai ter que visitar lá. – sorri inocente.

Edward desceu com muitos beijos para baixo do edredom e eu gemi quando a sua boca tocou exatamente onde amo ainda mais seus beijos e lambidas.

Eu me sentia muito mais sexy e muito mulher quando tinha esses momentos com Edward e depois que comemos e dormimos, senti-me relaxando ainda mais, adorando cada segundo dessa folga bem vinda. Acordei sozinha na cama e ainda estava escuro lá fora. Enrolei-me no edredom, não encontrando nada a vista que pudesse vestir e sai à procura de Edward. Ouvi sua voz suave no corredor e parei.

\- Como assim a mãe dela? – perguntou e suspirou. – Meu Deus. Sim, entendo. Sinto muito. – disse mais baixo. – Entendo perfeitamente. Ela está dormindo agora e irei acordá-la. Vou buscar alguma passagem agora, sairemos assim que possível. Eu não sei, ela nunca me disse que falava com sua mãe, na verdade, eu pensei que fosse falecida. Não, está certo. É claro que vou com ela, não irei deixá-la sozinha. Tudo bem, eu ligo quando ela acordar.

Voltei para cama com o coração batendo no peito tão forte que meu ouvido estava com um zumbido e vi que meu celular havia várias ligações perdidas. Edward entrou no quarto com uma expressão preocupada, engoli seco, nervosa, sem saber o que fazer, com vontade de me esconder no banheiro e não ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele sentou na minha frente e procurou minhas mãos, segurando firme.

\- Seu pai acabou de me ligar. – disse em um tom de voz calmo. – Ele foi informado que sua mãe sofreu um acidente de carro há algumas horas atrás e está em estado crítico, para ser declarada morte cerebral nas próximas horas. Seu padrasto entrou em contato com ele quando não conseguiu uma resposta sua. Amor, você está me ouvindo?

Balancei a cabeça que sim, mas eu não queria ouvir.

\- Nós podemos ir até lá. – disse e concordei. – Podemos comprar uma passagem agora, mas seu pai disse que tem como disponibilizar um avião logo, aqui no aeroporto de Hampton. Disse que tem um amigo que faz a locação e podemos tentar o mais rápido possível uma autorização de voo. Você quer que eu resolva isso? – balancei a cabeça de novo, mordendo meu lábio. – Tudo bem, eu vou ligar para Charlie. Por que não vai se vestindo? – sugeriu suavemente e concordei.

Meu cérebro estava branco. Eu não tinha nada para pensar, queria apenas gritar, gritar e gritar. Dentro da minha cabeça era um silêncio limpo e eu só conseguia ouvir o som do meu coração batendo, como se eu fosse uma caixa oca e estivesse fazendo eco. Quando Edward voltou para o quarto, não sei quanto tempo depois, eu ainda estava rígida no lugar. Ele me levantou para o chuveiro, ajudou-me no banho e me incentivou a escovar os dentes. Prendeu meu cabelo, me ajudou a vestir, porque eu realmente não sabia como comandar minhas ações. Sentei e o observei falar no telefone com alguém enquanto arrumava nossas coisas.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, um táxi parou na porta. Ele colocou o carro na garagem, trancou a casa e guardou as malas no táxi, conduzindo-me para o banco de trás. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e ele me abraçou até chegarmos a um pequeno aeroporto. Edward ficou falando com a balconista e no celular ao mesmo tempo. Um piloto conversou com ele e os dois olharam pra mim enquanto eu só olhava para o painel a minha frente. Ficamos sentados juntos por um longo tempo. Ele não perguntou se eu estava bem, o que foi um alívio, nem ficou oferecendo palavras, apenas ficou do meu lado, segurando-me, porque era tudo o que eu precisava.

Durante o voo, não fingi dormir. Fiquei quieta, encolhida, vazia e ao pousarmos, ele pediu um táxi. Fomos para um hotel cuja recepcionista nos recebeu com um sorriso. Faz muitos anos que não venho a Jacksonville. Edward perguntou o endereço do hospital, dando o nome. O taxista nos levou bem rápido e ao chegar às portas, meus pés travaram. Eu ia precisar me despedir da minha mãe. Como médica, sei que declarar a morte cerebral é apenas uma formalidade para família ter tempo de digerir e o hospital convencer na doação de órgãos. Fiquei parada olhando a porta abrir e fechar.

\- Vamos entrar, você vai conseguir.

Eu nunca imaginei que um dia precisaria me despedir da minha mãe para sempre.

Fomos encaminhados ao terceiro andar, quarto 3508. Phil estava do lado de fora quando saímos do elevador. Ele havia chorado, com toda certeza. Seu rosto era uma única ruga de dor. Todo amassado. Olhar perdido, posição desolada. Perguntei-me se Victória estava ali e quase dei a volta, mas a mãe era minha também e ela precisaria sair. Phil me abraçou e eu não consegui movimentar meus braços. Ele sussurrou que eles não estavam ali, que haviam saído para que eu pudesse chegar e achei ótimo.

Entrei no quarto, sozinha. O rosto tão alegre e juvenil da minha mãe estava inchado e desconfigurado. Havia tubos e fios para todo lado. Sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão, sem saber por onde começar a falar, o que dizer. Ela não foi uma mãe presente ou compreensiva, ela não foi doce ou carinhosa, ela não sabia lidar comigo e nem me dar atenção, mas era alegre, jovem e muito incentivadora. Nunca entendeu meus planos, meus estudos ou as minhas vontades, mas estava torcendo, falava tudo errado e ao contrário, mas torcia e dizia que eu era a melhor. Nós vivemos em páginas e em mundos diferentes, mas eu a amava tanto que sentia raiva que não me entendesse, que muitas vezes quando eu era criança, ela me deixava sozinha porque não sabia o que fazer comigo.

Beijei sua mão e deitei a testa no seu braço, sabendo que não adiantava de nada ter esperanças. Ela já não estava mais aqui, somente seus órgãos estavam em pleno funcionamento.

\- Eu não te odeio, mãe. Eu nunca te odiei. – sussurrei e segurei sua mão ainda mais apertado. – Vá em paz. Eu te amo.


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze.**

Que tipo de namorado de merda que eu sou que não fazia ideia que a mãe da sua namora estava viva em algum lugar. Bella nunca falou dela. Sequer mencionou. Eu apenas sabia que ela sempre viveu com seu pai e eles se falam todos os dias, quase que o tempo todo. Charlie também sempre fala comigo, além das ameaças matinais, durante o dia puxa um assunto e como já estou conhecendo-o, envio alguma matéria que sei que ele vai apreciar e teremos algo para conversar. Agora a mãe? Não fazia ideia. Quando recebi a notícia através de Charlie, eu não podia prever que Bella estaria a 72 horas sem abrir a boca, exceto por um momento, e praticamente agindo como uma pessoa estática. Ela está refugiada na sua mente e não se abre nem por um decreto.

Chegamos a Jacksonville, fizemos o check-in no hotel, seguimos para o hospital, ela entrou no quarto, sozinha, e eu conheci seu padrasto, Phil Dywer, claramente um homem de pouquíssima instrução e muito simples. Bella o abraçou rapidamente, não disse nada. Ela ficou duas horas sentada com sua mãe até que eu vi que os médicos estavam se movimentando. Entrei e sussurrei no seu ouvido que era a hora da decisão. Phil disse que a esperou chegar, porque ele não entendia, Bella era médica e "sabia de todas as coisas". Ela autorizou a doação de órgãos e ele assinou depois que lhe expliquei detalhadamente o que aconteceria.

\- Sua mãe te amava, Bella. – Phil disse e ela olhou para o chão. – Ela não te compreendia. Ela se achava burra ao seu lado, porque você é muito inteligente. Ela não sabia como te consolar, porque você sabia todas as respostas e uma vez ela me disse que a única coisa que podia te dar era alegria, porque você nasceu uma menina completa e era uma benção, porque ela se achava limitada. Nós dois sabemos que sua mãe era muito inteligente e vivaz. Ela te amava muito, só não se achava boa o suficiente para ser a mãe que você precisava e por isso achou melhor que vivesse com Charlie.

No quarto do hotel, ela ficou digitando algo em seu celular por um longo tempo.

\- Meu advogado vai enviar um documento, será que tem como você pedir para imprimir para mim? – perguntou e até fiquei surpreso de ouvi-la. - Coloque isso aqui junto. – disse e tirou uma folha de papel que estava na mesinha e escreveu uma carta com a caneta que encontrou na gaveta com o emblema do hotel. Abriu a carteira e tirou um cheque, preenchendo. Ela me deu o endereço de entrega. Concordei, desci e eles imprimiram. Eu li o que era. O documento de uma casa aqui em Jacksonville.

" _Phil,_

 _A casa está paga e as hipotecas também. Eu a comprei há alguns anos quando tive medo que fosse a leilão no momento que sofreram dificuldades financeiras. Não contei a minha mãe, apenas disse que daria um jeito naquilo. E eu dei. Você deve viver nela para sempre, não tem nada a se preocupar. Em anexo também há um cheque, faça um funeral daqueles que ela sempre disse que achava chique quando via nos filmes, chame suas amigas e dê uma recepção. O que sobrar, que deve sobrar, é para sua sobrevivência nos próximos meses. Cuide-se. Com amor, Isabella"._

O cheque era de cinquenta mil dólares.

Imaginei que ficaríamos para o funeral, mas ela não quis. Ficou irritada e agindo bruscamente até que garanti que iria buscar uma autorização de voo para voltarmos. Saímos do hotel sem completar uma diária e voltamos para casa. Aterrissamos em Hampton, peguei o carro e voltei para nossa casa em Manhattan. Ela subiu direto para o quarto, enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e está lá até agora. Eu tentei conversar, mas ela está em um estado que sei que forçar é um catalisador para uma crise. Charlie está quase vindo e até agora, estou conseguindo enrolar.

Rosalie já veio e foi várias vezes. Emmett já colocou Bella para dormir duas vezes. Jasper fez um caldo de galinha que ela comeu e repetiu, mas não falou. Não chorou. Nenhuma lágrima escorreu do seu rosto, nem mesmo quando meus tios vieram visitar. Alice mandou flores e então a minha casa estava parecendo uma floricultura porque todo mundo estava solidarizado com sua perda. Eu podia sentir a sua dor, mas ela precisava extravasar antes que seja eu a pessoa a estar perdendo-a.

\- Nenhuma lágrima? – minha mãe perguntou e tirou suas luvas. – Oh querido, você está uma zona. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela me abraçou. – Bella está sofrendo, mas não quer expressar para não perder seu controle. Você sabe que ela não sabe lidar com suas emoções, então, eu só vou lá dar-lhe um abraço, ok? Tem que ter paciência.

Joguei-me no sofá, esfregando meu rosto, cansado. Ela dormiu a noite inteira grudada em mim, dava para fingir que éramos um só. Quando ouvi o som de um choro alto, saltei do sofá e subi correndo. Bella estava agarrada a minha mãe, chorando desesperadamente, em colapso. E não parou até que eu vi que realmente era um colapso. Esfreguei suas costas suavemente e minha mãe sussurrou coisas boas, coisas que mães dizem quando nos machucamos, deu a ela o colo que ela queria agora: o da sua mãe.

\- A última vez que nos falamos, eu disse que a odiava. Que ela nunca mais podia me procurar. Eu bloqueei todos os números e não ouvi mais a sua voz depois que eu disse que a odiava. Eu não odiava a minha mãe, só estava magoada.

\- Ela sabia que você não a odiava, Bella. – minha mãe disse e ela apenas soluçou várias vezes. – Nós mães sabemos. É por isso que ela nunca deixou de te ligar, mesmo trocando de número, ela não iria te deixar porque sabia que você estava magoada, mas não odiava. Nosso coração muda quando nos tornamos mães, nem sempre acertamos, erramos mais que acertamos, ela pode ter feitos muitas coisas achando que era o melhor para você. Nós só desejamos o melhor e nem sempre o que pensamos é o melhor para os nossos filhos.

Enrolando-se em uma bola, ficou chorando por muito tempo até que ficou choramingando e dormiu. Puxei o edredom, cobrindo-a e sabendo que ela acordaria com uma dor de cabeça imensa. Minha mãe deu um beijo na testa dela e nós saímos do quarto.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, tente descansar também. – disse me dando o braço. – Foi uma surpresa traumática, vai levar tempo para ela se perdoar pelas palavras ditas a sua mãe. Seja um bom ouvinte, ela merece. – beijou a minha bochecha e pegou seu casaco. – Tenho que ir, seu pai está com Alice e eles fazem muita bagunça quando eu saio.

Tomei banho e deitei do seu lado. Ela rolou automaticamente quando me sentiu na cama e beijei sua testa e depois os lábios, logo adormecendo, muito cansado. No meio da madrugada, ela estava acordada e me deu um sorriso tímido quando virei na cama e a puxei para mim.

\- Obrigada. – sussurrou e acariciou a minha mão. – Eu não sabia se eu tinha o direito de chorar. Eu fui muito cruel com a minha mãe sem nunca imaginar que um dia ela poderia ir embora, eu nunca olhei pelo ângulo que talvez ela achasse que eu era completa. Aconteceram muitas coisas, mas ela era a minha mãe e não imaginei que sentiria isso. Quando me contou o que havia acontecido, parecia que o botão mudo foi ativado e eu não sabia o que dizer, pensar ou sentir. Era só silêncio.

\- Eu não sabia sobre a sua mãe e acho que fui péssimo em te ajudar.

\- Não, você foi ótimo. Eu não falava sobre minha mãe porque costumava fingir que ela não existia. E agora...

\- Ela sempre vai existir no seu coração. Não importa quantas palavras sejam ditas ou atitudes tomadas, ela sempre vai viver na sua memória e no seu coração.

\- Quero voltar para o trabalho amanhã. – disse e virou de frente pra mim. – Não quero me afundar na tristeza porque a única homenagem que posso fazer pela minha mãe agora é ser feliz, porque com toda certeza nesse mundo, ela era feliz. Até demais, às vezes. Era irritante, mas hoje eu vejo que não há legado melhor que poderia ter me deixado além do dom de ser feliz. – completou e me beijou profundamente. – Eu te amo. Eu sei que é cedo, que é loucura, mas eu te amo. Esses dias eu percebi o quanto tudo que você me faz te amar. Eu sei que parece que seus esforços em me consolar pareciam em vão, mas não foram. Ter você ao meu lado me impediu de afundar. Era como se a correnteza me puxasse para fundo e a sua mão me puxasse para fora. Eu nunca entendi o amor. Nunca soube o momento certo de dizer quando finalmente entendia, mas você mudou isso, Edward. Você me trouxe de volta a vida. Era como se eu estivesse morta e você foi o meu sopro de vida. – seus olhos tão cheios de lágrimas eram o reflexo dos meus que explodiram em lágrimas. – Esse tempo todo eu não sabia o que estava procurando ou quem devia procurar. Era você. É você o homem que me transborda e é por isso que eu tenho certeza que te amo.

Segurei-a apertado, ainda incapaz de falar, porque estava chorando.

\- Eu nunca desisti do amor, Bella. Eu cresci em um lar amoroso e eu sempre sonhei em ter alguém que pudesse amar para sempre. Eu nunca amei antes, eu casei porque me convenci de que aquilo era tudo que eu podia conseguir e o que eu idealizava para um relacionamento era utopia. Uma fantasia da minha cabeça romântica. – sussurrei e beijei sua boca. – Até que você chegou, uma coisinha tímida, de bochechas coradas, que se mostrou inteligente e linda. Desde a primeira noite eu não queria te perder. Eu fiquei louco esperando a sua ligação. Foi no primeiro beijo que eu senti que não iria te esquecer. E quando te vi no hospital eu simplesmente soube que era você a pessoa que estive esperando por toda minha vida. É você, Bella. Eu te amo.

Ficamos abraçados à noite inteira. O dia amanheceu e acordamos quase que ao mesmo tempo.

\- Está pronta para enfrentar o mundo lá fora? – perguntei e beijei seu queixo.

\- Estou. Você está?

Levantei e fui fazer o café da manhã, porque ela demoraria uma eternidade para ficar pronta como todas as manhãs. Enviei uma mensagem ao meu tio, informando que iriamos trabalhar. Ela ganhou uma licença pós-morte e eu tirei por conta própria, tenho que ter uma vantagem em ter uma parcela do hospital. Não é segredo para ninguém que o hospital pertence à organização sem fins lucrativos do meu avô, que financia uma série de projetos de pesquisa para ciência médica e também que meu pai comprou o hospital quando a crise financeira abateu o último grupo de donos. Por lei, médicos donos não podem trabalhar em seus próprios hospitais, então, nós formamos um grupo de administradores, membros da família e temos uma empresa que faz o controle de ética e ações disciplinares, que responde diretamente a organização de saúde do país. E mesmo assim, nunca tiro vantagem da minha posição, dessa vez eu achei que era um bom momento.

\- Amor, hoje é trinta e seis. Vai encarar?

\- É claro! – gritou de volta e eu ri. – Eu preciso, Deus sabe o quanto preciso estar de volta hoje. Não é que eu não confie no trabalho dos meus colegas, eles são ótimos, mas eu me sinto falhando não estando presente.

Eu não falei nada porque me sentia da mesma forma. Acho que somos viciados no trabalho.

Eu fiz os omeletes que ela adora e um expresso bem forte, quadruplicando a receita para bebermos indo para o hospital. Era muito café, mas pessoas viciadas não sabem tomar vergonha na cara. Ela desceu pronta, comemos, e eu subi, não demorando nem um terço do tempo para tomar banho, me vestir e pegar nossas bolsas para o trabalho. Eu fiquei muito grato ao vê-la sendo paparicada do andar da recepção até a sala dos médicos. Cada médico, interno, residente e enfermeira que cruzou o nosso caminho, a encheu de carinho e sentimentos. Ela sorriu emocionada e foi bom ver que ela estava se permitindo chorar e sentir o luto. Minha mãe sempre disse que é importante passar pelo luto.

Rosalie parecia muito feliz e aliviada por poder retomar a rotina de trocar de roupas juntas e fofocar. Elas demoraram uma eternidade sem fim para finalmente saírem do banheiro. Eu a deixei ir à frente, até ter certeza que estava bem.

\- É bom tê-lo de volta, Dr. Masen. – Jéssica me recebeu bem animada. – Temos muito trabalho a fazer, em sua ausência, foi distribuído as suas cirurgias entre os outros cardiologistas. Todas foram um sucesso, considerando duas pioras de pacientes que já eram esperados e foram removidos para UTI. Tivemos o total de cinco falecimentos de internações críticas que estávamos esperando uma melhora para internação. Tivemos uma doação cardiopulmonar e Dr. York fez a operação, eu participei, ele me fez perguntas e respondi todas as perguntas e adivinha só? Ele me deixou fazer um by-pass na sua supervisão. Esse foi o meu terceiro, estou ficando craque!

Jéssica estava tão animada que eu não contive a minha risada. Kate passou por mim e me deu um aceno antes de se juntar a estação da enfermagem. Ela estava resistindo e não tenho nenhum problema em tê-la na minha equipe se ela acha que isso é uma boa coisa. Minha avaliação até agora é bem mediana, ela tem muitos vícios comuns da cirurgia geral. Tive uma longa manhã só assinando e revisando prontuários para liberar para o faturamento. Li as pesquisas dos internos, li o relatório dos residentes e assinei muita coisa. Minha mente estava girando com tantas informações que quando tirei minha pausa para almoçar, fui chamado por Bella por mensagem, pedindo que fosse até o andar da pediatria. Quando cheguei lá, eu vi que havia outros médicos.

\- Sabe o que ela quer? – Carlisle perguntou e neguei.

Alice veio animada.

\- Obrigada a todos que puderam vir, entendemos que é uma distração do tempo de vocês, mas nós acreditamos que esses cinco minutinhos tornarão o dia de vocês muito melhor. – sorriu e Jasper bateu palma. Ela revirou os olhos e dei uma cotovelada nele. Rosalie, Emmett e Benjamin pararam do outro lado. Vários enfermeiros surgiram da escadaria. – Com vocês, o nosso pequeno coral!

Bella veio conduzindo as crianças junto com as mães, muitas arrastando oxigênio ou suporte de soro. Outras na cadeira de rodas. Alguns bebês também estavam no colo de suas mães. Ela ficou posicionada na frente e contou até três. Alice soltou uma música em um rádio e as crianças cantaram junto, fazendo a coreografia que Bella estava fazendo na frente. Era uma antiga canção natalina, todos eles estavam com gorros na cabeça e segurando meias. Alice distribuiu cookies no saquinho, dizendo que um era nosso e os de fita azul eram para colocar na meia deles.

As crianças cantaram duas músicas e nós fomos até eles colocando biscoitos em suas sacolas. Batemos palmas e cada um a sua forma fez uma referência. Bella parecia feliz e era bom vê-la ativa depois de vários dias em estado catatônico. A apresentação deles foi muito fofa. Nós pudemos visitar as alas e os quartos. Um Papai Noel foi contratado para buscar as cartinhas e cada médico pegou uma para tentar realizar o desejo ou financiar o que o paciente queria. Nenhuma criança pediu presente, o que foi uma tristeza, ler pequenas pessoas tão inocentes pedindo cura foi muito para maioria dos adultos.

Nós fomos para sala dos médicos após a apresentação e eu não abri a minha cartinha.

\- Esse menino tem o tumor de wilms. – Emmett limpou os olhos. – Eu vou pegar os exames dele e ver o que posso fazer.

\- Esse pediu que a mãe dormisse em casa por uma noite, mas não tem ninguém para ficar com ele. – Rosalie suspirou e ficou batendo com a carta na mesa. – Vou ver se alguma enfermeira quer um extra essa noite.

Fiquei batendo minha cartinha na mesa até que Bella entrou com comida para nós dois. Ela arrumou a bandeja e me deu um garfo, rasgando a embalagem de outro.

\- Não vai abrir a sua cartinha? Eles foram instruídos a não pedir brinquedos, porque o hospital não pode fornecer ou financiar nada, eu sei que é contra lei, mas queria que eles pudessem ter o direito de uma cartinha. – disse e me ofereceu uma mordida de frango.

Abri a minha cartinha. Foi a mãe do paciente que escreveu e ele tinha a doença que não digeria nada que comia. A gastroparesia é uma doença sem cura, que requer um longo tratamento, mas que apenas ameniza os sintomas. Não havia nenhum pedido, apenas um agradecimento, por romper mais um ano de vida e pelo carinho de toda equipe médica. Li a minha cartinha para Bella e ela disse que esse paciente está em tratamento para aliviar os vômitos e usa sonda para alimentação direta. O seguro saúde cobriria a cirurgia para colocação do neuroestimulador gástrico, mas não cobre o aparelho.

Enviei uma mensagem para o conselho de ética solicitando a doação do aparelho. Demoraria 48 horas ou mais para uma resposta, porque eles avaliam o paciente e a intenção médica.

\- Phil não descontou o cheque. – disse do nada. – Será que ele ficou ofendido?

\- Acho que não, mas não o conheço.

\- Ele nunca foi do tipo orgulhoso, mas também não é do tipo usurpador.

\- Foi muito gentil de sua parte comprar a casa da sua mãe e permitir que ele vivesse lá sem preocupações. – disse beijando sua mão e ela desviou o olhar.

\- Não houve nada gentil ou altruísta no meu gesto. – murmurou e mordeu um pedaço da manga da sua salada.

\- O que está sentindo?

\- Tristeza e arrependimento, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que faria tudo novamente. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, conhecendo-me do jeito que me conheço, sei que eu e minha mãe teríamos as mesmas brigas e eu diria as mesmas coisas.

\- Então você tem que lidar com o fato que ela te amava mesmo assim, mas também precisa entender que suas palavras pesam e nem sempre pode tirá-las de volta. – disse e eu sabia por experiência própria. – Nós brigamos essa semana e eu sinceramente não lembro mais o motivo, somente que fazer as pazes foi muito gostoso, mas na hora, você começou a dizer coisas que sabia que ia me tirar do sério. É a sua maneira de demonstrar o nível da sua chateação. Você joga as palavras, seja por necessidade ou para mostrar seus sentimentos.

Ela ficou em silêncio comendo.

\- Nunca pensei por esse ângulo, mas tem razão. Eu queria que a minha mãe soubesse o quanto eu estava machucada, sempre estava dando um jeito de chamar sua atenção. – disse e me olhou bem triste. – Acho que tenho mais problemas de comunicação do que imaginei.

\- Podemos treinar. Como agora. Você disse que estava triste e arrependida. Podemos treinar.

\- Não espere que não xingue até a sua quarta geração quando ficar puta com você porque isso não vai acontecer. – rebateu e eu ri. Essa é a minha garota. – Em falar nisso, sei que fiquei esses dias bem mal, mas puta merda... A casa está uma zona. Nem acredito que a sua mãe foi lá e tinha tanta coisa espalhada. Espero que não tenha reparado. Você podia ter recolhido as suas cuecas, pelo menos. – murmurou e eu ri bem alto, beijando sua boca. – Eu estou falando sério.

\- Vou arrumar assim que chegarmos em casa, prometo.

\- Aproveite e lave as roupas. – disse contra meus lábios e voltamos a comer. De repente, ela saltou no lugar. – Amanhã é natal e eu não comprei presentes para ninguém.

\- Todo mundo vai entender, além do mais, não precisa comprar nada.

\- Uma ova que vou chegar na casa da sua mãe sem um presente para sua avó. – rebateu e levantou. A minha avó adorava pegar no pé da Bella, ela faz isso com qualquer mulher ao meu redor, seja amiga ou namorada. – Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso, volto mais tarde. – e saiu. Ok. Eu também não comprei presentes, merda.

Terminei de comer pensando no que comprar para ela porque eu realmente me esqueci de comprar um presente para minha namorada. Merda. Subi correndo atrás de Jéssica, ela conseguiria entrar e sair sem ser notada. Bella ama relógios, vai ser só mais um para coleção, mas vai adorar de todo jeito. Encontrei Jéssica e pedi que ela saísse, descemos até a sala dos médicos para buscar meu cartão de crédito quando Bella me ligou pedindo que pegasse seu cartão de crédito e levasse até ela.

Entreguei o meu para Jéssica e ela iria comprar presentes para todos que estariam lá na ceia de natal. Animada por poder gastar meu dinheiro, saiu rapidamente e abri o armário da Bella com a chave extra que ficava no meu chaveiro. Peguei sua carteira e tirei o cartão, mas debaixo dele havia um guardanapo dobrado. Curioso, tirei e abri. Foi impossível não sorrir ao ver que ela guardava o mapa ridículo que eu fiz da cidade com o número do meu telefone.

Guardei no meu bolso e enviei uma mensagem para Jéssica comprar mais uma coisa e não embrulhar para presente.

Cheguei ao andar da pediatria e ela estava com uma mulher vestida de terninho.

\- Oi baby. Trouxe? – esticou a mão e entreguei. – Aqui está, traga os recibos. – sorriu e a mulher saiu. Fiquei sem entender nada. – Ela é personal shopper da sua mãe. Vai fazer as compras de acordo com a minha lista muito eficiente. Como sei que você não comprou presentes, pedi que comprasse também e vou enviar uma mensagem à coitada da Jéssica, que não é sua secretária, para voltar ao trabalho. – sorriu e me deu um beijo.

\- Também te amo.

Desci para cardiologia e pouco tempo depois Jéssica surgiu apenas com a moldura que pedi que comprasse.

\- Comprei aqui na loja do hospital mesmo. – disse e me observou esticar o guardanapo ali dentro. – O que é isso?

\- O dia que conquistei a mulher da minha vida.

\- Com um mapa? Ela caiu nessa? – perguntou e riu. – Vocês dois são muito estranhos.

\- Soube que o Dr. Newton, em sua rápida passagem pelo hospital, se encantou com uma residente da cardiologia. Sabe quem é? – sorri como quem não quer nada. Jéssica jogou meu cartão de crédito no meu peito e saiu batendo o pé. – Vou assumir que é você. – gritei e ela andou ainda mais rápido para longe.

Devido à proximidade da ceia de natal, a emergência estava cheia de acidentes domésticos, cortes, queimaduras, mãos cheias de farpas, decapitação de dedos – para aqueles que costumam cortar suas próprias toras - e hipotermia. Bella ficou ocupada em várias cirurgias seguidas e eu tive avaliação dos pacientes. O plantão não foi complicado e nem tão estressante, afinal, a maioria estava no clima natalino. Acho que é um sentimento geral ter aquela melancolia do natal, mas eu estava muito cansado quando tomei banho e me arrumei para casa dos meus pais. Bella demorou a descer e quando desceu, ficou horas no banheiro do hospital se arrumando com Rosalie.

Eu desci com todas as sacolas de presente e a pequena bolsa para passarmos a noite nos meus pais porque eu gostaria de beber um pouco e Bella não gosta de dirigir. Ela sabe, mas eu preciso implorar para ela pegar a direção em alguns casos. Talvez ela queira beber também.

Chegamos na casa dos meus pais e a minha avó quem abriu a porta. Ela deu um aceno seco para Bella e me abraçou apertado mesmo com as minhas mãos ocupadas.

\- Você ainda está com essa garota? – perguntou alto o suficiente e eu sei que ela não é nenhum pouco surda. Bella revirou os olhos atrás dela.

\- Isso foi rude. – disse a minha avó, que bufou e saiu apoiando na sua bengala.

Coloquei os presentes debaixo da árvore e ajudei Bella a tirar seu casaco confuso, ela se amarrava com um monte de botões.

\- Ele fica lindo no corpo e me dá desânimo de tirar. – reclamou e abri os últimos botões. – Graças a Deus. Obrigada. – beijou minha boca e guardei nossos casacos.

\- Oi querida, estou tão feliz em te ver! – Tia Esme abraçou Bella bem apertado. – Estou sempre aqui quando precisar.

\- A nora é minha, Esme. – minha mãe passou e me deu um abraço.

\- Das duas. – corrigi e minha mãe bufou e Tia Esme sorriu.

\- Eu não sei o quão sortuda eu sou por ter duas sogras. – Bella brincou abraçando as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Tia Irina e Tia Carmen também estavam com seus maridos e filhos. Falei com todos os meus primos e sentei ao lado de Jasper. Seus pais estavam passando o natal na casa da sua irmã em Londres e ele não pode ir por conta do trabalho, mas também não pediu folga. Observei Bella cercada pelas minhas três tias enquanto minha mãe terminava de colocar a mesa com a ajuda de Alice. Ela não iria pegar uma bebida enquanto elas não parassem de buzinar em seu ouvido, levantei e peguei uma taça, colocando vinho branco meio seco, que era um dos seus favoritos.

\- Quando você e Edward planejam o casamento e filhos? – Tia Irina perguntou. Bella engessou um sorriso no rosto.

\- Estamos planejando uma vida... – eu limpei minha garganta. Ela riu, engolindo a palavra "sexual". – Bem. – sorriu e aceitou a minha taça. – Sua tia acabou de me fazer uma pergunta interessante, amor. Quando planejamos filhos e casamento? Não é um doce? – belisquei sua barriga. Era só não cair no joguinho delas.

\- Casamento e filhos? Em algum futuro próximo.

\- Você já tem trinta e cinco anos, Edward. Até Emmett tem um bebê.

\- Com uma garota que ele passou umas noites durante sete dias e eles não estão juntos e muito menos casados.

\- Quando chegamos a essa conversa? Pensei que estivéssemos falando sobre a linda decoração de natal. – Tia Esme disse olhando para duas irmãs mais velhas.

\- Só estamos garantindo. – Tia Carmen sorriu para Bella. – Gostamos de você e é por isso que fazemos planos.

Bella sorriu e eu pedi licença dizendo que precisávamos comer. Estava cansado, com sono e agora com fome. Fiz um prato com alguns petiscos e sentamos no canto, comendo. Casamento e filhos já passaram pela minha cabeça mais de uma vez, mas não irei meter os pés pelas mãos. Ainda é cedo para nós. Filhos podem acontecer a qualquer momento, talvez o casamento venha através disso ou podemos casar e decidir ter filhos. Não é um assunto que eu gostaria que fosse discutido abertamente em uma noite de natal, apenas entre mim e ela. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e observamos Jasper olhar para Alice e seu atual namoradinho rirem no outro canto.

\- O que ela viu nele? É um babaca. – resmungou e eu ri. O cotovelo dele realmente está doendo. – Eu sou muito mais bonito e muito mais legal.

\- Dez anos mais velho também. – Bella entrou no murmuro dele, ganhando um olhar letal. – Talvez seja isso que a incomode. Quando você a conheceu, ela era jovem. Bem mais jovem que agora.

\- Jasper implicava com ela e a mandava sair de perto. – disse e ele bufou.

\- Eu era um babaca, assumo.

\- Então agora ela não quer ficar perto de você só porque você percebeu que ela cresceu e ficou linda. – Bella deu uma risadinha e ele grunhiu ainda mais irritado. – Talvez você deva mostrar que se importa com as coisas que ela gosta, que percebeu que era um idiota e que ela é linda, inteligente, legal...

\- Não dê forças a ele. – reclamei e ganhei um tapinha na coxa.

\- Tudo o que ele pode é tentar, a gente nem sabe se ele vai conseguir.

\- Animador, Bella. Obrigado.

Afastei-me um pouco deles para conversar com meu pai, que estava medicado devido a sua agitação mais cedo, ele ficou o tempo todo lendo seu livro. Ele leu vários trechos pra mim e fez seus próprios comentários, reconhecendo-me como seu filho e não ele mesmo mais novo. Bella se juntou a nós e ele leu para ela, dizendo que era muito bom ter um colírio para seus olhos em sua leitura.

Rosalie e Emmett chegaram mais tarde, eles passaram parte da noite na casa da mãe de Mason e mostraram várias fotos dele vestido de mini papai Noel. Os pais de Emmett eram amigos dos meus desde que somos crianças, então, éramos praticamente a mesma família. Rosalie se afastou um pouco para ficar com seus pais e sua irmã caçula no facetime. Ela voltou chorando, com saudades e Emmett ficou contando piadas para fazê-la rir. Era interessante assistir meu melhor amigo apaixonado por uma garota que quase o castrou quando o pegou na cama com sua namorada. A vida é uma coisa meio louca.

\- Meu pai está nos convidando para o aniversário de Sue, na primeira semana de janeiro. – Bella disse olhando para o seu telefone. – Temos uma folga de dois dias agendada. O que acha?

\- Se o tempo colaborar, normalmente a primeira semana de janeiro está nevando muito.

\- Eu imaginei, mas não quero ir. Posso te usar como desculpa? Vou dizer que já combinamos alguma coisa com seus pais e não podemos cancelar.

\- Tudo bem, mas não faça isso sempre, não quero que seu pai pense que estou te afastando dele.

\- Ele provavelmente vai saber que estou mentindo, mas não vai discutir. – sorriu e voltou a digitar. Ela esticou o braço e tirou uma selfie de nós dois, enviando a ele. – Prontinho.

\- Noites natalinas me deixam melancólica. – Rosalie se escorou em Emmett. – Quero sempre comer mais do que aguento, bebo vinho demais e preciso dormir porque amanhã iremos trabalhar.

Minha mãe fez sinal que iria servia a ceia e nós seguimos para sala de jantar, trocar aquelas amenidades de natal e sentamos todos à grande mesa que minha mãe conseguia aumentar a cada evento. Bella e Rosalie ficaram rindo de Jasper sentado no meio entre Alice e seu namorado. Minha prima deu um olhar exasperado para as meninas quando meu amigo fazia o papel de durão perguntando quais as intenções do garoto.

Não socializei muito após o jantar porque Bella estava quase caindo ao meu lado. Busquei nossa bolsa no carro e a conduzi até meu antigo quarto. Ela já o conhecia, então tomamos um banho quente e deitamos. Ela se acomodou, enfiando os pés gelados entre os meus e dormiu sem nem piscar duas vezes.

De manhã cedo acordei com ela no banheiro. Era hora de levantar também e rolei para fora da cama, juntando-me a ela no banheiro. Descemos para o café da manhã e para a troca de presentes, que durou uma eternidade até chegarmos os nossos. Ganhei tantos presentes que já estava meio tonto de agradecer. Bella amou seu relógio e agradeceu os muitos que ganhou também. Minha família era imensa e eu não tinha culpa que eles levavam a sério o natal. Ela quase me matou repetindo que eu disse que ninguém iria se importar.

\- Mais um? – perguntou confusa quando chegou o quadro em suas mãos. Rasgou o embrulho e sorriu. – Ai meu Deus, você emoldurou o nosso primeiro dia.

\- Acho que podemos pendurar naquela parede. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

\- Vou pendurar ao lado da porta. – disse e me deu um sorriso. Foi onde tirei a sua calcinha antes de subirmos para o seu quarto. Beijei sua bochecha e olhei a hora. – Temos que ir, não é? – perguntou animada. – Vou me despedir da sua mãe.

Acho que toda reunião familiar era muito para minha namorada. Eu não sei se um dia ela irá se acostumar.


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze.**

Olhei para meu saldo no banco constatando que Phil fez o deposito e meu advogado informou que ele continua trabalhando, mas fez o velório para minha mãe e foi bem bonito. Ele também pagou as suas dívidas e permanece vivendo sozinho. Escrevi um e-mail, porque eu nunca tive nada contra Phil, ele sempre foi gentil, nunca quis ser meu pai e nem se intrometia na minha vida, apenas me respeitava e chegava do trabalho com um pedaço de bolo pra mim sempre que eu estava na casa da minha mãe. Durante toda aquela confusão, ele foi o único que disse que eu deveria acreditar no meu coração, que Victória não era inocente como dizia e eu quase coloquei James atrás das grades quando vi que estava sendo manipulada pela minha irmã caçula.

Eu não sei se eles estiveram juntos o tempo todo em que ele corria atrás de mim, dizendo que me amava e ela me perseguia dizendo que foi abusada. No fim das contas, ambos não queriam perder a vida que eu os proporcionava. Era o meu dinheiro. E enquanto a minha mãe defendia a sua filha caçula, dizendo que nunca confiou em James e que ele era mal para nós duas, Phil segurou a minha mão e disse que eu deveria confiar em mim mesma. Talvez ele fosse apenas um homem bronco, que não terminou os estudos, mas capaz de enxergar o que toda a minha inteligência me deixou cega.

Perder a minha mãe me jogou a um lugar que eu nunca quis estar e não desejo estar novamente. Só havia dor, tristeza e arrependimento. Culpa também. Com o passar dos dias, estou conseguindo organizar meus pensamentos, meus sentimentos e me sinto ainda no período probatório do luto. E justamente pelo meu estado de espírito ainda não ser dos melhores que Edward declinou o convite de nossos amigos para irmos a uma festa em uma boate para comemorar o ano novo. Decidimos fazer um breve open party até meia noite em casa e eles partiriam para a festa.

\- Eu acho que esse vestido vai ficar ótimo em você. – Alice ergueu uma das opções que estavam sobre a minha cama. – Você tem o colo dos seios bonito e pode usar com aquele cordão que minha mãe te deu no natal.

Ela e Rosalie chegaram prontas, meu eu ainda estava sentada, de roupão e cabelos molhados, me olhando no espelho. Ainda não são nove da noite, mas se eu quero curtir um pouco essa noite, eu preciso me adiantar. Rosalie entrou com três copos de uma batida que Emmett inventou ainda agora e fechou a porta.

\- Eu seco seu cabelo. – Alice ligou o secador e começou a puxar as mechas com cuidado. Enquanto isso, eu ajeitei as unhas que ficaram lascadas na arrumação de mais cedo. Quando ela terminou, ligou a chapinha. – Vocês acham que fiz errado em aceitar o convite de Jasper sendo que eu terminei um relacionamento ontem?

\- Um relacionamento relâmpago não conta. – Rosalie disse do seu lugar da cama.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- Você gosta do Jasper? – perguntei assoprando minhas unhas.

\- Romanticamente? Não. Só achei que seria uma boa curtir a noite de ano novo em uma boate legal e eu confio nele, sei que nada ruim vai acontecer.

\- Mas se ele quiser ficar com você? – Rosalie perguntou. – Porque ele quer, não vai te forçar, mas desde que ele te reencontrou como uma interna linda e gostosa, não pensa em outra coisa. Até diminuiu o número de garotas na sua roleta.

\- Ele é bonito, mas é o Jasper. Acho que essa noite vai ser o termômetro para mim. Se ele vai deixar de ser o Jasper de sempre ou...

\- Ser o de sempre também é legal. Não pense que Emmett mudou por minha causa, ele só parou de transar com todas e transa comigo, dorme comigo e divide as contas comigo. – Rosalie riu e eu também.

Terminei de me arrumar e desci com elas, já meio alegrinha com um único copo de bebida. Edward me abraçou e disse que eu estava linda. Sorri e Alice parou para tirar uma foto nossa. Passei o dia inteiro preparando petiscos e outras comidinhas e fiquei satisfeita ao vê-los atacando. Edward fez outra bebida pra mim enquanto atendia a ligação do meu pai no facetime. Todo mundo disse olá e eu vi que a casa dele estava cheia. Minha doce madrasta, perfeita dama da sociedade, deve ter organizado um grande evento para manter-se nas colunas sociais. Meu pai cansou de forçar uma conversa entre nós e não colocou nem ela e nem Leah na conversa.

Alice colocou música, mas se tem uma coisa que eu não consigo fazer na vida é dançar. Sou péssima em manter o ritmo, não tenho nenhum senso e por isso nem me arrisquei, mesmo quando elas ficaram me gritando. Eu dei as costas e fingi que não era comigo. Jasper e Emmett foram dançar no canto da sala e eu comi as azeitonas do meu Martini, observando. Edward dança bem, às vezes ele fica me rodeando e cantando, fazendo uns passinhos quando sabe que estou irritada e quer me fazer sorrir.

\- Vem dançar essa música comigo. – Edward tirou minha taça da mão.

\- O quê? Não. Você sabe que não sei dançar. – disse meio nervosa e meio bêbada.

\- Essa música vai tocar no nosso casamento. – retrucou e eu soltei várias risadinhas como uma garotinha boba. Toda vez que ele fala "nosso casamento", eu me sinto toda animadinha. Como sou boba! – Vem! É só me seguir. Eu vou te conduzir.

\- Estou pagando mico.

\- Não está. – sorriu e me rodopiou.

Eu vi que Rosalie estava me filmando. Edward começou a cantar com sua voz perfeita e a se movimentar, puxando-me de um lado ao outro. Evitei olhar para nossos pés ou ficaria tonta. A música era "Save the last dance for me" e eu quis dizer que eu nunca dançaria novamente, mas ele estava muito animado em me fazer passar por aquela provação. De repente, ele me rodopiou e me derrubou no seu braço. Eu caí inclinada, com meu cabelo varrendo o chão e ele me puxou de volta. Ok. Fiquei tonta. Comecei a rir.

Outra música começou a tocar e eu tentei me afastar, mas ele não deixou. Balancei a cabeça com ele me ensinando alguns passos e estalando os dedos. Jasper e Emmett estavam fazendo também e eu me afastei para rir dos três dançando igual. Alice sussurrou que Esme os obrigou a fazer aulas de dança quando ela completou vinte anos de casada com Carlisle e fez uma grande festa de renovação de votos. Bati palmas quando eles terminaram.

\- Você é um homem de muitos talentos. – abracei Edward e ele me deu um beijo que me fez entender que ele tinha muitos talentos para mostrar mais tarde.

Alice e Jasper dançaram sozinhos e Edward revirou os olhos. Ele não está implicando tanto porque é Jasper e ele confia no seu amigo, mas eu tenho a desconfiança que o outro garoto saiu correndo depois da misteriosa ida ao lago para pesca só dos homens. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, o menino terminou com Alice no dia seguinte, dizendo que ele era muito imaturo para ela. Edward jura que não falou nada. Carlisle também não. O pai e o primo juntos? Ele foi bem corajoso em enfrentar o dia.

Sentamos para jantar próximo às onze da noite. Edward fez salmão assado ao molho de alcaparras, eu fiz a salada e o arroz. E estava delicioso. Comi e repeti, o que não é algo que costumo fazer. Próximo à contagem, ficamos na janela para assistir os fogos e quando deu meia noite, beijei Edward. Ele tornou meu ano muito melhor e tenho muito a agradecer. Sua presença transformou tudo. E eu queria que no próximo ano realizássemos todos os planos que traçamos, incluindo a viagem em nossas férias e tirar alguns finais de semana para sermos turistas em algum lugar próximo.

Os outros dois casais tentaram nos convencer a ir, mas eu me animei em ficar sozinha com Edward, precisando que ele me mostrasse seus outros talentos no nosso quarto. Assim que eles saíram, fechei a porta e virei para Edward que estava sentado no sofá, então desci o zíper lateral do meu vestido lentamente. Eu estava usando um conjunto de lingerie vermelha, bem pequena e transparente, porque gosto de provocá-lo com minhas roupas íntimas diariamente. O vestido caiu em meus pés e Edward assobiou, deixando seu copo de lado. Ainda de salto, andei calmamente na sua direção e dobrei meus joelhos, cada lado de sua coxa e sentei na ponta, tendo a distância perfeita para abrir seu blusão social.

Livrando-me do último botão, beijei seu peito nu e o provoquei com a minha língua.

Bruscamente, ele me puxou para frente, levantou-se comigo em seu colo e subiu a escada em direção ao nosso quarto.

Acordei de manhã cedo com meu celular tocando e era do hospital. Levantei correndo e me vesti, tentando estar o mais apresentável possível. Não troquei de roupa para um scrub quando cheguei, aguardando a UNOS me informar o quão compatível era o rim disponível para o meu paciente. Eu fui sincera com os pais, quanto menos compatível, mais chances do corpo rejeitar e ele piorar em sua condição que era estável e poderia aguardar um que pudesse ser totalmente perfeito para ele. Parece que eu já estava pressentindo que não seria, fui honesta, eu não queria ser acusada de negligente de nenhuma forma, muito menos que aquele garotinho de dez anos sofresse ainda mais.

O nefrologista de plantão do hospital tinha a mesma opinião que a minha. Os pais estavam ansiosos, mas entenderam, sentindo a tristeza de que ainda não era a vez do seu filho.

Dei uma ronda no andar e desejei feliz ano novo para todos, voltando para casa. Edward ainda estava dormindo, mas nós combinamos de irmos para casa dos pais dele para um almoço de primeiro dia do ano. Eu o deixei descansar enquanto limpei a bagunça da sala, lavei a louça e guardei todas as coisas que usamos ontem, separando uma série de salgadinhos e frios que iriam estragar na geladeira e decidi que seria bom levar para o almoço. Também separei o pudim de leite. Edward iria brigar comigo porque ele come um desse sozinho, mas é muito e ele anda devorando doces como uma criança.

Coloquei uma roupa quentinha e mais confortável, usando as minhas botas sem salto e antiderrapantes porque eu sempre estava quase caindo com todo gelo pelas ruas.

Edward desceu sonolento e eu ouvi arrastando as correntes que compramos para colocar no pneu do carro. Desde que começou a nevar, não saímos de carro, indo somente para o trabalho a pé e ele servindo de suporte para minhas escorregadas. Ele se vestiu e me deu um beijo, ainda de beicinho por acordar "cedo" no seu raro dia de folga.

\- Você trouxe meu pudim? – perguntou com um beicinho ainda maior quando me ajudou a tirar as coisas do carro ao chegarmos na casa dos seus pais.

\- Você pode dividir com as outras pessoas.

\- Era só meu, por que você acha que não insisti para comerem ontem? – retrucou mal humorado.

\- Deixa de ser bobo, depois eu faço outro só para você, guloso. – respondi rindo e abrimos a porta, indo direto para cozinha.

Elizabeth me recebeu com seu sorriso materno que me deixava feliz e melancólica. Ela me entende. É uma sogra muito adorável, mas ultimamente tem sido a mãe que eu sempre quis ter e não tive. Talvez seja a sua formação em psiquiatria, porque somente uma pessoa que entende loucos pode me compreender. Eu sei disso e não culpo mais a minha mãe. Eu deveria tê-la compreendido antes e falhei, agora estou aprendendo a lidar com o fato que a minha sogra é a mãe que eu sempre pedi a Deus. E Charlotte foi a mãe que me ensinou a ser quem sou.

Esme pegou as vasilhas e começamos a separar o que poderíamos servir antes do almoço. Expliquei a elas porque Edward estava de bico e elas riram. Ele saiu bufando e foi ficar na sala com seu pai e seu Tio Carlisle. Segundo Esme, Alice estava morta, apagada e de ressaca. Ela me pediu para acordá-la. Coloquei meu casaco e a bota de neve da minha sogra para atravessar o imenso quintal, com medo de escorregar e ir direto para lona da piscina. Entrei pelos fundos, passando pela cozinha, subi a escada e bati na porta do quarto. Ouvi um entre bem baixinho.

\- Foi tão bom assim?

Alice saiu debaixo do mar de cobertas.

\- Foi maravilhoso! – sorriu sonolenta e se ajeitou. Sentei do seu lado. – Jasper me beijou. E foi incrível, Bella. Que beijo é aquele? Eu fiquei louca. Ninguém nunca me beijou daquela forma! – disse e nós rimos. – Foi no meio de uma dança quando uma música bem sexy começou a tocar, ele me segurou pela nuca e me beijou. Eu me senti perdendo a virgindade da minha boca. Sério. Deve ser uma coisa de caras mais velhos, certo?

\- Eu não sei, seu primo não é tão mais velho que eu assim. – eu ri das suas bochechas coradas.

\- Nós dançamos muito e nos beijamos, ele não cruzou a linha, mas já deu pra perceber que aquela carinha de anjo dele, de homem dos sonhos, é pura fachada. Ele tem uma pegada que quase esqueci meu nome. – completou e eu ri mais ainda.

\- Então agora, como vai ser?

\- Eu vou ficar com ele, oras! Como vou deixar passar um cara que beija bem pra caramba e deve ser muito bom em todas as outras coisas, só porque não está na idade que eu planejei? – retrucou e abraçou o travesseiro. – Ele já chegou na minha tia?

\- Não. Rosalie e Emmett também não.

\- Vou me ajeitar e logo descemos.

Quando voltamos para casa dos meus sogros, Jasper já estava lá e eles trocaram olhares que deixaria qualquer outro excitado. Edward gemeu e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço quando sentei no seu colo, aceitando a caneca de leite queimado que Carlisle me ofereceu. Hoje o pai de Edward estava calado, na dele, sentado com seu livro no colo, olhando a neve cair. Edward disse que a medicação tem o deixado sereno, mas que é complicado aceitar sua condição porque ele sempre foi a pessoa mais animada da família para festas, principalmente as de fim de ano.

\- Acho que alguém quer me deixar bêbada. – murmurei dando um golinho. Tinha conhaque demais.

\- Fraca.

Emmett chegou com Mason todo empacotado e ele distribuiu sorrisos e babas pelos colos que passou. Rosalie parecia meio de ressaca, mas sempre abria um sorriso quando seu enteado se jogava em direção ao seu colo ou gritava quando ela aparecia em seu campo de visão. Ela parecia dominar os meninos McCarty. Ainda sentada no colo de Edward, percebi o quanto já me sentia parte dessa família e o quanto eles me acolheram, tirando a avó e as tias mais velhas de Edward, todo restante sempre me recebe de braços abertos, falam dos problemas familiares na minha frente e me fazem sentir como se a minha opinião importasse.

Pensei no meu pai e no quanto não participo efetivamente da sua vida por causa da sua família. Nós nos falamos todos os dias, conversamos muito, sei dos planos que ele tem, do seu trabalho, a sua rotina, quais medicamentos toma toda manhã e toda noite. Mas eu não sei nada sobre Sue, Leah e Seth. Eu não consigo aceitá-los como família e definitivamente não entendo porque eu tenho que dividir o meu pai com eles se eles possuem um pai e não dão atenção ao mesmo. Conheço Harry por toda a minha vida e ele é um cara muito legal, que fez escolhas ruins ao investir seu dinheiro.

Tento olhar para eles e sentir sinceridade em suas ações, mas não consigo. Depois que Harry foi inocentado pelas acusações de corrupção, os filhos nunca mais foram vistos com ele. Meu sexto sentido sempre me diz que aquela felicidade forçada e amor ao meu pai têm muito a ver ao quanto ele pode oferecer de quem ele realmente é, porque se eu sentisse que os enteados dele o amassem pelo pai incrível que é, até os aceitaria como meus possíveis irmãos. Mas não sinto. E não aceito. Não gosto de pessoas interesseiras.

Almoçamos e ficamos na sala ouvindo o pai de Edward ler o capítulo de um romance de época, às vezes era difícil demais acreditar que a grande mente de um dos médicos mais falados da minha faculdade estava com Alzheimer, seja pela sua idade jovem ou pela sua beleza, mas principalmente por dias que ele está calmo e quase impossível dizer que ele é um homem que não lembrar partes de sua vida e confunde o filho consigo mesmo. Foi uma tarde bem gostosa, mas Edward quis vir embora para que pudéssemos dormir bastante porque trabalharíamos amanhã cedinho e a partir da meia noite, todos nós estávamos de sobreaviso na emergência.

O sono não veio tão fácil assim. Edward estava lendo anotações de uma pesquisa científica que seu pai nunca terminou e eu estava navegando pelo meu computador até que encontrei fotos minhas do ano novo passado, na casa do meu pai, totalmente deslocada e infeliz. Comparei com as fotos desse ano, além de estar bem mais magra ano passado, percebi que minha aparência era de uma mulher abandonada e amarga. Nova Iorque realmente foi uma excelente decisão.

As semanas se passaram e eu mergulhei em uma rotina meio insana, assumindo plantões noturnos para cobrir as férias do Dr. Evans e também trabalhando no meu turno normalmente. Quase não vi Edward, o que significa que nós pouco conversamos, apenas transamos a cada momento possível. Quando Garret voltou de férias, tirei dois dias somente para dormir e retornei ao trabalho com mais um paciente com tumor de wilms, porém, mesmo com estado grave, a operação foi um sucesso e o garoto se recuperou bem.

No meio de janeiro, o tão famoso e falado baile da oncologia finalmente estava para acontecer. Como o tema era "Black and White", precisei ir a uma longa jornada de compras para encontrar o perfeito vestido preto. Comprei sandálias e joias que combinassem. Passei o dia inteiro no salão fazendo meu cabelo, tratando dos fios, cortando pontas duplas e deixando-o em um penteado diferente do que estou acostumada a usar no dia-a-dia. Fiz as minhas unhas e voltei para casa, fazendo a minha própria maquiagem. Haveria um tapete vermelho e eu estaria entrando com um dos netos do homenageado da noite.

\- Ei linda, vai demorar ainda mais? – Edward gritou impaciente do andar debaixo.

\- Colocando o vestido e estou pronta. – respondi de volta.

Desci pronta, conferindo se estava com meu talão de cheques na minha pequena bolsa para fazer minha doação. Edward ficou de pé, assobiou e pediu uma voltinha.

\- Você está maravilhosa.

Sorri agradecida e nós descemos para a limusine que nos aguardava na calçada. Edward prendeu meu casaco bem firme e seguimos para o Plaza. Ficamos meia hora na fila para sairmos e quando Edward me ajudou a sair do carro, tiramos algumas fotos somente nós dois e outras acompanhadas de Elizabeth. Por motivos óbvios, o pai dele não veio e foi bem chato fugir das perguntas sobre a presença dele já que pouquíssimas pessoas sabem sobre sua doença.

O salão de festas do hotel era incrível, tinha lustres de cristal e estava lotado de gente bem vestida. Garçons mascarados serviam a todos e havia um ar de mistério que deixava tudo ainda mais interessante. Encontramos Rosalie e Emmett com Alice e Jasper na mesa que fomos nomeados. Edward pegou bebida para nós dois e passamos quase duas horas cumprimentando as muitas pessoas que passavam por nós e queriam conversar.

\- Você não me disse que seu pai vinha. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e virei na direção que ele olhava. Charlie estava de braços dados com Sue. Leah e Jacob logo atrás.

\- Eu não sabia que eles vinham. – murmurei e abri um sorriso para meu pai. Ele me abraçou apertado. – Por que não me contou que vinha?

\- Para não dar um jeito de fugir de mim. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e se afastou. – Você está linda, querida. Sabe que apesar dos olhos e do cabelo, seu sorriso é igual ao da sua mãe. – disse e me emocionei, sentindo orgulho de ter algo da minha mãe para sempre. – Como vai, Edward? É bom te ver.

\- Olá Sue. – sorri e acenei para Leah. – Estão muito bonitas.

\- Você é uma garota difícil de encontrar. – Jacob me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Pare de fugir de mim, estou namorando Leah porque ela é uma boa garota, basta dar uma chance e confiar em mim.

\- Você não é uma boa pessoa, Jake. Por que ela seria? – provoquei falando a verdade e ele riu. Jacob não vale o prato que come e só somos amigos porque crescemos juntos e ele não sabe mentir para mim, mas ele não presta em nada. Ainda mais quando se trata de dinheiro.

Elizabeth ajustou que Charlie sentasse na mesma mesa que a minha. A cerimônia começou e todos os homens solteiros desapareceram do salão. Eu estava pronta para lutar pelo meu namorado, porque não vou deixar ninguém ter um jantar com ele, não importa que seja por uma boa causa. Depois que Carlisle discursou e o avô de Edward também, começou o leilão.

Eu dei lances pequenos no Dr. Banner, Dr. Evans e até mesmo no Eric York. Rosalie deu vários lances para Emmett e quase o perdeu o para uma médica residente que ele já teve um caso, mas no fim, ela o comprou. Alice perdeu Jasper para Zafrina, mas nós fizemos de sacanagem, ela não deu mais lances até Zafrina ganhar, ninguém conseguia conter a risada. Quando chegou a vez de Edward, várias plaquinhas levantaram e eu memorizei o rosto de cada uma.

Jéssica me deu um sorriso antes de levantar uma de cinco dólares. Era só isso que ela pagaria por ele? Coitado! Havia uma médica convidada de outro hospital que estava apostando alto.

\- Cem mil dólares. – ela gritou o lance mais alto da noite e sorriu pra mim orgulhosa. Edward estava adorando cada segundo. Quase o deixei ir com ela só por estar se achando, mas meu orgulho era muito maior.

\- Um milhão de dólares. – levantei minha plaquinha e foi um ofego geral. O salão rompeu de palmas e o avô de Edward ria de se acabar.

\- Senhoras e senhores, essa é a minha futura neta, Dra. Isabella Swan. – disse no microfone e eu sorri para as palmas. – Vá, filho. Sua namorada comprou encontros o suficiente para a vida inteira. O anel da sua avó está polido e disponível. – disse e eu podia sentir o chão me engolindo. Edward estava vermelho como um pimentão.

\- É bom que ele tenha um anel. – Charlie resmungou atrás de mim e eu engoli meu champanhe todo. – Está tudo bem, querida. Só estou deliciado em te ver tão ciumenta. – eu ri e meu pai apertou meu ombro.

Edward me deu um beijo bem indiscreto, coisas que nunca fazemos em público e eu arrisquei uma olhada para tripudiar da outra médica, sentindo-me imatura demais, quase a nível de high school. Ele voltou para sua cadeira e a festa continuou com música e conversa. Meu pai provocou Edward impiedosamente, até mesmo quando preenchi o cheque e entreguei para o mestre de cerimônias. Originalmente, eu tinha planejado doar esse dinheiro de forma anônima ou pela empresa do meu pai, ele achou que como médica, poderia gerar um conflito de interesses. Agora eu comprei meu namorado por esse valor. Ele vai lavar a roupa e o banheiro esse ano inteiro.

\- Vem dançar comigo. – Edward levantou e eu nem tentei negar, ele iria insistir até alguém vir me chamar também e eu ficaria sem graça. – É uma música lenta, dois passinhos para lá, dois passinhos para cá.

A orquestra tocou uma linda música suave e não tirei os olhos do rosto de Edward.

\- Sabe o que nós vamos fazer quando chegarmos em casa?

\- Alguma coisa que custe um milhão de dólares? – perguntei sem perder a piada.

\- Mais que isso. Vamos fazer amor à noite inteira. – sussurrou e beijei sua boca. – Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, meu namorado caro.

\- Posso interromper? Devido ao histórico de não danças, faz tempo que não danço com a minha filha. – Charlie sorriu e fui para seus braços. Edward buscou a sua mãe que estava sentada com Esme e lhe trouxe para dançar. – Você está realmente feliz. – disse e assenti. – Apaixonada. – concordei. – E bem acolhida em sua família. – concordei de novo. – Bem, meu coração de pai não poderia estar mais tranquilo. Ele sabe sobre...

\- Não. Ainda não.

\- É hora de deixar isso para trás e agarrar a chance que está tendo. – disse e mordi meu lábio.

\- Estou planejando contar, mas cada vez que sinto que é o momento, fraquejo. Só não quero que ele sinta pena. Não vou suportar o olhar.

\- Está planejando contar tudo? Todos os detalhes?

\- Ele merece saber tudo, não acho justo contar a história pela metade.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, ele vai entender. Edward é um homem muito integro e tem a minha aprovação.

\- É bom saber, pai. Fico muito feliz. A sua opinião e aceitação é mais importante que tudo.

\- A sua também, por mais que eu tente, não entendo a sua rejeição a minha esposa. Eu não sei mais o que posso fazer para que goste dela.

\- Não há nada que possa fazer, só não me force. Enquanto ela te fizer feliz, você estiver saudável, eu irei respeitá-la, mas não serei sua melhor amiga. – sussurrei e a música parou. – Vai ficar na cidade até quando?

\- Dois dias. Podemos jantar juntos amanhã à noite?

\- Vou adorar, que tal lá em casa? Viu só, eu posso ser uma boa anfitriã e receber as duas senhoras perfeitinhas com educação. – disse e Charlie riu, como se quisesse pagar para ver.

O jantar foi servido e depois vários doces deliciosos. Edward e eu andamos um pouco pela festa e até encontramos com a Dra. Denali, que deu as costas quando nos viu e Kate deu um aceno. Revirei os olhos mentalmente e segui em frente.

\- Nós vamos jantar na Bella amanhã? – Leah perguntou alto, como uma criança mimada. – Você disse que íamos à ópera! – resmungou. Sue fingiu que não estava ouvindo e eu virei, olhando aquela garota choramingar no ouvido do meu pai como se fosse a sua filha caçula.

\- Vá à ópera. – retruquei com um sorriso doce no rosto. – Eu não preciso da sua presença no meu jantar. – completei e virei para Edward me ajudar com meu casaco. – Vejo vocês amanhã.

Edward me deu um olhar que eu podia imaginar o inferno congelado apenas com a sua força. Entramos na limusine e eu esperei ele vir com seu famoso discurso de eu devo ser menos grosseira com minha família e eu vou dizer a ele que elas não são a minha família e foi exatamente o que aconteceu até chegarmos em casa. Discutimos por duas pessoas que não perdem o sono por nossa causa e nem deixam de usar seus cartões de créditos ao fazer compras repetidamente porque eu tenho acesso ao relatório da contabilidade.

Edward estava fazendo meus ouvidos sangrarem com a história de que eu devo dar mais valor às pessoas que estão próximas a mim.

\- Elas não são próximas. Nunca foram. – perdi minha paciência quando chegamos em casa. Ele bateu a porta. – Sue foi casada com Harry, foi assim que eu a conheci, como esposa de um dos amigos de pesca do meu pai. Ela sempre teve aquela cara lá, sorriso no rosto, cabelo repartido ao meio e uma bolsa cara pendurada no ombro. Leah sempre foi uma garota irritante que ficava gritando "papai" para tudo, pedindo dinheiro, pedindo o cartão de crédito ou para trocar o motorista.

\- E daí?

\- E quando Harry Clearwater tem seus bens congelados por conta de uma investigação errônea, adivinha o que acontece? Sue pede divórcio. Seth e Leah nunca mais procuraram o pai. E o que acontece depois? Sue volta a aparecer na vida do meu pai justamente no ano que ele lançou um novo software para levar mantimentos aos soldados em zonas distantes. Quem é o papai da Leah agora? O meu pai. O mundo delas poderia ficar perfeito novamente se não fosse por mim. Você acha que elas me tratariam bem se tivessem acesso ao dinheiro? Se soubessem que fosse receber qualquer coisa quando meu pai morrer? É claro que não. Eu sou um empecilho e sempre vou ser.

\- E se você morrer amanhã? Antes do seu pai e de todo mundo? Para quem você acha que vai para todo esse dinheiro?

E Edward acha que eu não pensei nisso?

\- Para o projeto _Lost And Found_ , que ajuda famílias que possuem crianças desaparecidas ou sequestradas. – sorri e ele bufou, jogando-se no sofá. – Edward, eu entendo tudo isso que está tentando me dizer e aprecio. Mas você é assim. Eu não sou. Não tenho facilidade de amar as pessoas e não confio nelas se eu não sentir que posso. A sua avó não gosta de mim e eu a adoro, porque sei que ela está tentando te proteger de outro relacionamento ruim. Eu sinto. É isso que me conduz. Não sinto nada bom além do meu ciúme.

\- Amor...

\- Eu não confio nelas. Em todos esses anos, elas nunca tomaram uma atitude que me fizesse confiar nelas, então, eu não confio. Não vou mentir para você, tento ser educada, nem sempre consigo. – joguei minha bolsinha do seu lado, tirei meu colar e meu brinco.

\- Você pode ao menos tentar? Ver como vai ser a experiência de conhecê-las melhor? Pelo menos durante o jantar?

\- Você vai ver que estou certa. Sempre estou. – sorri e ele continuou me olhando. – Tudo bem.

\- Agora nós chegamos a um lugar.

\- Você fica buzinando na minha cabeça até que me sinto tonta e nós dois sabemos que meu cérebro é bem grande. – reclamei e ele riu, cruzando os tornozelos. - Esse assunto está me cansando. Não imaginei que terminaria a minha noite assim. Comprei um cara e ele me prometeu uma longa noite de amor de forma ininterrupta. E isso não está acontecendo!

\- Baby, cala a boca e tira a roupa. – disse tranquilamente. Abri a minha boca em choque. Chutei sua canela e dei as costas, subindo a escada para o closet. Edward veio atrás de mim rindo e eu tirei meu vestido, revelando o espartilho que deixou meus peitos para cima e apertou a minha barriga para o vestido fechar. – Deus salve a América. Acho que a casa vai pegar fogo hoje.

Eu ri. Ele era tão idiota.

\- Não chega perto de mim, seu bobo. – murmurei sem muita vontade.

\- Eu sou o cara de um milhão de dólares. – me abraçou e encostei-me à parede, passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

\- É melhor você fazer valer a pena ou eu vou te vender para aquela outra médica. – sussurrei contra sua boca. Edward me ergueu no colo.

\- Você não faria isso.

\- Não, eu não faria.

Edward me colocou na cama e começou a se despir na minha frente, revelando cada pedaço do seu corpo que tanto amo. Quando ficou só de cueca, separou meus joelhos e começou a provar que vale muito mais que um milhão de dólares.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo Quatorze.**

Olhei o jornal e vi a minha foto com Bella em destaque na coluna social. A jornalista comentou a escolha do seu vestido, que ela era linda e foi um dos alvos da noite por ter comprado o namorado solteiro por um milhão, com o avô aumentando os rumores de um possível casamento nos próximos meses. Foi mencionado meu casamento com Kate e o tempo de separação, informando que ela também estava na festa e desacompanhada. Eles também tinham um histórico de Bella, mas nada relevante, mencionando sua carreira e seus trabalhos, além de claro, sobre ser filha de Charlie. Guardei o jornal na minha pasta, ainda rindo da ligação do meu avô hoje cedo. Ele está muito idoso e sente o direito que pode falar o que bem entende.

Ele gosta da Bella. Já a minha avó gosta de tirar Bella do sério.

Jéssica me entregou uns prontuários para assinar rapidamente. Despedi-me olhando no meu relógio e constatando que estava há meia hora atrasado do horário que prometi a Bella que estaria em casa. Ela conseguiu sair duas horas mais cedo do hospital para poder preparar o jantar e eu disse que a ajudaria quando percebi que ela estava no modo organização total e cheia de listas. Nós precisamos ir ao mercado, mas eu dei uma fugidinha na hora do almoço para poder comprar todas as coisas que ela listou detalhadamente, com gramas e marcas. Até que foi mais rápido assim. Charlie adora carne, então, ela faria uma entrada com filé mignon e o jantar com alcatra na pressão e molho de amêndoas, legumes cozidos, purê de batata e salada.

Entrei em casa, deixei minha pasta no quarto e desci novamente, lavei minhas mãos no banheiro e beijei sua bochecha. Ela estava preparando as entradas com um vestido preto, salto alto e os cabelos presos no alto. E maquiada. Ela pediu que colocasse a mesa com pratos, talheres e taças para vinho, copo para suco, taça de água. Eu arrumei do jeito que a minha mãe sempre ensinou, dobrando os guardanapos com cuidado e posicionando os aquecedores bem longe do alcance das mãos para ninguém se queimar.

\- Será que devemos servir as entradas na bandeja ou deixar na mesinha de centro com as taças de licor e assim cada um se serve a vontade? – perguntou da cozinha e ela estava adorável de salto, o vestido justo e o avental branco marcando sua cintura. – O que foi? Estou bem?

\- Acho que podemos servir primeiro e depois deixamos a vontade na mesa.

\- Deixou alguma coisa espalhada lá em cima? Vou mostrar ao meu pai a casa. Viu só? Estou tentando. – sorriu e deu uma voltinha. O temporizador do forno apitou. – Entradas prontinhas. Escolhe o vinho?

Eu devia ter dito que ela não precisava tentar demais porque iria explodir bem rápido. Considerei tirar a faca da mesa. Coloquei o aparador de bambu na mesinha e separei o licor de framboesa no aparador ao lado das taças. Bella veio e arrumou tudo do jeito dela. Revirei os olhos e peguei o controle da tevê. Ela tomou da minha mão e apontou para o console do Ipod. Escolhi uma playlist tranquila que começou a tocar, para irritá-la comecei a dançar ao seu redor e ganhei uma porrada com o socador de alho no braço, revidei com um tapa na sua bunda. Paramos nossa guerra com o som do interfone tocando.

\- Você desce e abre o portão. Meu pai vai fazer uma inspeção na garagem e eu só puxei o carro para frente para esconder as roupas que ainda não avisei a sua mãe que ela pode vir buscar para levar para passadeira. – disse rápido. – Vai.

Desci a escada correndo e abri o portão para Charlie, Sue e Leah. Jacob não estava junto e eu não perguntei assim como não dei falta ontem de Seth. Cumprimentei a todos e os conduzi para escada. Bella estava na porta, sorridente, agarrou o pai e fez o progresso de estender a mão para cumprimentar sua madrasta e a filha dela.

\- Então aqui é seu lugarzinho feliz? É enorme, muito maior do que nas fotos. – Charlie comentou olhando ao redor. – O que significa esse quadrinho?

\- Foi no dia que Edward e eu nos conhecemos. Ele queria bancar o guia turístico pra mim. – Bella respondeu e segurei sua cintura.

\- Não se conheceram no trabalho? – Sue perguntou e eu vi que Bella estava com a língua presa. Apertei sua cintura.

\- Não. Alguns dias antes nós nos conhecemos no bar aqui atrás, eu fui conhecer melhor meus inquilinos e ele chegou depois, todo simpático. Foi uma coincidência saber que trabalharíamos juntos depois. – respondeu e esfregou as mãos juntas.

\- O teto é tão alto. Gostei. Lembra-me um loft que morei na faculdade, pouco antes de me alistar. – Charlie disse. – Sua mãe adorava. – completou e eu vi que Sue revirou os olhos discretamente.

\- Você comprou esse lugar? – Leah perguntou com um ar de admiração. – Deve ser legal ser médica e ganhar muito.

Bella apenas me deu um olhar e eu tive que concordar que foi um comentário estranho.

\- Lá em cima fica o nosso closet, escritório e o nosso quarto. Depois faço um tour com calma, por que a gente não senta e vocês não me contam como foi o dia hoje? – Bella apontou para sofá. Servi o licor e ela pegou a bandeja de torradas com filé e molho. Era uma delícia.

\- Eu trabalhei o dia inteiro, querida. Tive duas reuniões produtivas, mas vou pedir que dê uma olhada nos contratos, adoro as suas opiniões. – Charlie disse e Bella assentiu. Acho linda a relação deles. Eu sinto falta de poder ter uma conversa com meu pai.

\- Eu e mamãe fizemos compras. Não tem melhor lugar no mundo do que Nova Iorque para fazer compras. Talvez Paris ou Milão. – Leah respondeu e eu quase podia ver Bella gritando em sua cabeça _"eu te disse"._ Sorri e estiquei uma taça de licor para ela. – E vocês?

\- Dei aulas o dia inteiro. – respondi e peguei uma torrada.

\- E eu fiz a retirada de um tumor do tamanho de uma bolinha de golfe da medula de um paciente de quinze anos de idade com paralisia. Foi um sucesso. Salvei uma vida e fiz o garoto andar. – Bella retrucou. Como ela joga pesado! Leah não parecia interessada, então, ela virou pra mim. Deus, não. Foque em outra pessoa, garota.

\- Você é professor? Disse que deu aulas o dia inteiro.

\- Não. Eu sou um cardiologista e atendente, o hospital que trabalhamos também é uma escola para médicos recém-formados, então, eu quis dizer que passei o dia inteiro ensinando esses jovens médicos a fazer procedimentos cardiológicos.

\- Ah, isso sim é muito interessante. – disse e Sue a chutou gentilmente.

Charlie levantou e ficou na cozinha com Bella, ajudando-a e eu fiquei com a difícil tarefa de conversar com duas mulheres que não tinham nenhum assunto para oferecer. Felizmente, Charlie e Bella voltaram e a conversa ficou em um terreno seguro sobre a adaptação dela a cidade, lugares que conhecemos, nossa casa em Hampton e o trabalho. Eu não sabia que a maior parte dos clientes de Charlie é do lado de cá do país e ele continua morando em Seattle. Era uma pergunta que nem Bella sabia responder por não entender direito. Por que ele mora tão longe? O que tem em Seattle?

Bella os convidou para mesa quando o assado de legumes ficou pronto. Eu a ajudei a levar todas as coisas quentes, servi vinho e a água nas taças indicadas e começamos a comer.

\- Está maravilhoso, querida. – Charlie disse orgulhosamente. – Bella já te contou com quem aprendeu a cozinhar?

\- Sim, com a sua babá. A Charlotte. – respondi e ela sorriu.

\- Char chegou lá em casa ainda bem menina, ela primeiro foi babá da Bella, depois a nossa governanta, terminou seus estudos e se tornou minha assistente pessoal. Hoje é a minha secretária executiva. – Charlie disse orgulhosamente. – Uma das melhores pessoas que conheço na vida.

\- Charlotte é ótima. – Bella concordou e eu sabia que devia ser, porque ela sempre falava dela com carinho. Sue permaneceu com o sorriso no rosto, mesmo comendo e me perguntei se ela teve um procedimento errado no botox ou era assim mesmo. – E então, Leah. Quais seus planos para faculdade?

\- Estou vindo estudar na Columbia. Papai já entrou em contato com a direção e minha vaga está garantida. Só estou convencendo-o de me dar um apartamento. – respondeu orgulhosamente.

\- Que bom que você e Harry estão próximos novamente. – Bella retrucou e Sue olhou para baixo.

\- Não é o Harry, eu não falo com ele. Estou falando de Charlie. – Leah respondeu e eu senti que ela teve prazer em pronunciar as palavras.

Bella continuou comendo, sem olhar para seu pai, que estava analisando a expressão de Leah e fez uma menção de confusão. Ele olhou profundamente para Sue, que parecia meio perdida, tentando sorrir e acalmar os ânimos. Segurei a mão da Bella gentilmente. Ela iria explodir e nada a impediria agora, eu só teria que apreciar o show. E seria um daqueles.

\- Leah, seu pai é o Harry. Ele te criou e te amou. Não é porque o casamento dos seus pais acabou que você tem o direito de deixá-lo para trás. Já que insiste tanto, um conselho de uma irmã mais velha, não deixe _o seu pai_ para trás. Você vai se arrepender quando perdê-lo. – disse enfaticamente. Leah revirou os olhos.

\- Você não é minha irmã.

\- Exatamente. Não sou irmã porque você não é filha do meu pai. Você tem o seu pai e o despreza porque é uma garota mimada, muito interesseira e que gosta do meu pai pelo que ele pode te dar. Qual a comida favorita dele? Quando é o seu aniversário? Qual é o seu lugar favorito de pesca? O que ele tem alergia? Você sabe? – insistiu e eu vi Leah olhar para mãe desesperada.

\- Leah sabe que Charlie não é seu pai, não precisa sentir ciúmes, Bella. Seu lugar no coração dele é intocável. – Sue disse gentilmente e eu ouvi uma pontada de alfinetada. – Ela só tem carinho por ele.

Bella abriu um sorriso lento, frio e perigoso.

\- Nós conversamos sobre Columbia, você vai morar no alojamento como todos os estudantes e o seu pai me procurou e disse que arcaria com seus estudos, mesmo contra sua vontade. – Charlie disse calmamente. – Gosto muito de você, Leah. É uma menina muito querida, mas eu não vou fazer com Harry o que jamais permitiria que fizesse comigo. Ele quer cuidar de voc seu dever.

Sue apenas apertou a mão de Leah, provavelmente para mantê-la calada.

\- Vou buscar a sobremesa. – Bella sorriu, animadinha e gentil. Ela é o diabo. – Você me ajuda, amor?

Graças ao layout aberto da cozinha, ela não disse nada, mas seu olhar podia falar muito mais que a sua boca. Eu respondi a minha versão de "Ok. Eu entendi, mas você está sendo petulante e barraqueira". Ela bateu com a espátula em mim e agiu como se tivesse sido sem querer. Pegamos a torta de framboesa e servimos na mesa. Charlie ajudou recolhendo os pratos da comida mal tocada. Assim que eles saíssem, eu iria fazer meu prato novamente e jantar como uma pessoa normal, indo até o fim.

\- Adoro suas tortas, Char faz uma exatamente como essa. – Charlie provou um pedaço.

A torta estava deliciosa. Bella é muito boa com doces e eu sou louco por eles.

\- Eu liguei para ela hoje cedo, depois de ouvir seus gritos que nunca ligo para sua existência, ela me passou a receita. É da sua avó, segredo de família.

Depois da sobremesa, Charlie me contou histórias constrangedoras da minha namorada quando criança, e eu armazenei várias para me vingar de todas aquelas que minhas tias contaram e ela fica me enchendo o saco. Sue e Leah não participaram mais e quando a garota começou a bocejar, Charlie marcou de almoçar com Bella no dia seguinte e eles foram embora. Assim que Bella subiu e fechou a porta, joguei-me no sofá.

\- Eu te avisei. – disse e foi para cozinha. Ela começou a limpar os pratos e arrumou na máquina que compramos recentemente. Limpei a mesa e lavei as taças, secando e guardando. Logo que terminamos de limpar, ela fez dois pratos e esquentou no microondas. – E eu tentei.

\- Você tentou. – concordei e servi vinho para nós dois. – Mas... – disse e ela bufou, dando-me um olhar azedo. – Sue pode amar seu pai. Tirando o fato que a filha dela é vazia e fútil, ela pode amar seu pai.

\- Eu realmente não sei. – encolheu os ombros, continuamos comendo e quando terminamos, ela limpou os pratos e colocou na pia. Virou no meu banquinho para frente e me deu um sorriso. – Espere um minutinho.

Rápido, foi até o segundo andar e voltou com um pano na mão. Ainda sorrindo, amarrou no meu rosto e me deu um beijo. Ouvi que pegou alguma coisa, com vidro e colocou no balcão, abriu a geladeira e fechou. Algo metálico raspou no balcão.

\- Ok. Abre a boca. – pediu e abri. Ela passou algo nos meus lábios e antes que eu pudesse provar, lambeu. Agora estou gostando bem mais desse jogo. – De novo. – pediu e senti a colher. Ela colocou com cuidado e gosto do creme delicioso se espalhou na minha boca. – Consegue adivinhar do que é?

\- Parece um mousse... – respondi e ganhei um beijo com um gosto cítrico e ao mesmo tempo bem doce. – Não conheço... O que é?

\- Prove sozinho. – ela me deu outra colherada e enquanto experimentava, sua língua desenhou círculos na minha garganta. Sua mãozinha subiu da minha coxa e brincou com o fecho da minha calça, os nós dos seus dedos arrastavam no meu pau já animado. – Gostou?

\- É bom. Mas eu preciso provar de novo na sua boca para ter certeza, - disse tentando segurá-la, mas ela fugiu dos meus braços. – Volte aqui.

\- Espere. Não tire a venda. – disse e ouvi o som de um zíper e um baque surdo no chão. Aproximou-se e passei a mão na sua bunda, coberta apenas com uma pequena calcinha. – Vem aqui. – senti sua mão na minha nuca e desci meu rosto para onde estava me conduzindo. Seu mamilo ereto roçou conta meus lábios e eu o suguei, lambendo e limpando toda calda. – É romã.

\- Baby, eu não preciso de romã para nada. – sorri contra seu peito.

\- Eu sei, mas eu achei a receita bem afrodisíaca.

Tirei a minha venda e apertei sua bunda, beijando-a e saindo do banquinho. Peguei o pote com a cobertura e ela me conduziu para o quarto. Quase tropecei porque só conseguia olhar para sua bunda perfeita com uma calcinha preta pequena e empinada devido ao salto alto. Chegamos ao quarto e apontei para cama. Pinguei pequenas gotas entre seus seios até o umbigo, lambendo até a sua calcinha.

Nós dormimos após o banho, ela culpou a romã duas vezes antes disso e eu fui obrigado a mostrar que não preciso de nenhuma fruta paradisíaca para me deixar excitado. Ela sabe que essas provocações pegam e por isso insiste, não é nada engraçadinha. No meio da noite, meu celular tocando em um número desconhecido me deixou em alerta, quase deixei passar, mas sendo médico, eu não me dou o direito de perder ligações.

\- Sr. Cullen? O senhor ainda não me conhece, eu sou Jared Scott, segurança pessoal do Sr. Swan. Nós acabamos de dar entrada na emergência, o Sr. Charlie esteve sentindo fortes dores no peito e no braço nessa madrugada, eu o trouxe o mais rápido que consegui. O hospital ligará para Bella e ele não quer que ela se assuste. – disse e sentei na cama. Três da manhã. Não dormimos nem meia hora e agora Charlie.

\- Ok. Você pode me colocar com quem está atendendo? – pedi e Eric atendeu o telefonema. – Ele é o pai da Bella. Remova-o para Sala Trauma 4 e eu estou a caminho. Não deixe meu sogro morrer. – finalizei a ligação e virei para Bella, apagada. – Ei, baby. Acorde. – chamei suavemente duas vezes e ela gemeu, tentando virar e fugir das minhas mãos. – Amor, olha pra mim. – ganhei sua atenção. – Charlie deu entrada na emergência, precisamos nos vestir.

Com um pulo da cama, completamente histérica, muito diferente da reação com sua mãe, correu para se vestir. Troquei de roupa, enfiando meu tênis no pé e puxando uma camisa que não tenho certeza se vesti do lado certo, puxei as chaves e desci correndo atrás dela, que estava atravessando a rua e vinha um ônibus. Puxei-a de volta pelo casaco e ela repetia sem parar "está tudo bem, está tudo bem". Atravessamos a rua e entrei direto na emergência.

\- Não! Me deixe ir lá! Me solta, Jared! – gritou para um homem negro corpulento que estava segurando-a. Entrei na sala. – Edward! É meu pai, me deixa ir, é meu pai!

\- Como ele está? – perguntei entrando na sala e peguei um par de luvas. A enfermeira estava realizando o ECG. – Oi Charlie. – sorri ao vê-lo de olhos abertos. – Ainda com dor no peito? – perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça. – O quanto foi administrado de morfina? – alguém respondeu 5. - Aumente.

Trabalhar em meu próprio sogro foi uma experiência bem apavorante. Charlie estava mal, mas felizmente dentro das primeiras três horas das seis mais críticas de um enfarto. Suas enzimas estavam mais altas que uma pessoa da sua cidade apresenta em casos assim o que me levou a crer que ele poderia estar com suas artérias entupidas. Antes de sedá-lo, ele tirou a máscara e sussurrou no meu ouvido algo que me deixou encucado. Abri a porta e Jared estava nela. Apenas repeti o que me foi dito "faça o que tem que fazer, diga a Jared".

Estabilizado, abri a porta e Bella veio correndo. Ela apenas me olhou, praticamente implorando para uma boa notícia. Balancei a cabeça e abri um sorriso, ela suspirou e segurou a minha mão.

\- Está estável e sedado, ele parecia muito nervoso com todo mundo ao seu redor. – disse baixinho e ela segurou a mão dele. – Algum histórico?

\- Hipertensão, somente. Ele nunca me deu um susto desses.

\- Eu acredito que ele é um potencial paciente para RM. Vou transferi-lo para intensiva essa noite, dependendo de como for, amanhã para o quarto e logo que estiver o máximo recuperado, vou realizar os exames investigativos das suas artérias. – disse e ela chorou, concordando. – Ele vai ficar bem.

\- O que falou com Jared que ele saiu daqui como um furacão? – perguntou e sequei seu rosto.

\- "Faça o que tem que fazer". Jared mencionou algo?

\- Você está vendo Sue ou Leah aqui? – retrucou e eu suspirei. – Eu vou caçar essa mulher até no inferno.

\- Eu vou subir com ele, assim que arrumá-lo lá, eu te chamo para ficar sentada ao seu lado, ele vai acordar e vai querer te ver.

\- Vou fazer umas ligações e vou comprar um café, minha cabeça está explodindo.

Beijei seus lábios e fiz sinal para Eric me ajudar a levá-lo.

\- Ele chegou aqui à beira do fulminante. – murmurou no elevador. – Eu mandei fazer um toxicológico. O segurança disse que ele apenas toma remédio para pressão, então, achei realmente muito estranho. Sei que é comum, só me bateu essa sensação.

\- Fez bem, Eric. Não podemos ignorar nosso instinto. – retruquei olhando para o painel. – Horas atrás ele estava jantando lá em casa.

\- Que vida louca.

Empurrei Charlie para uma unidade intensiva privativa e ajudei a enfermagem a ligá-lo nas maquinas, para ter a sua bomba de oxigênio constante e o monitor para avaliação dos seus batimentos cardíacos. Meu sogro parecia tão corado e saudável no jantar, isso só pode ter acontecido depois, porque eu teria percebido a mudança da coloração da sua pele e das suas veias salientes no nariz. Bella surgiu no meu campo de visão do lado de fora.

\- Em quanto tempo você consegue chegar ao hotel? – perguntou e empurrou um copo de café na minha direção. – Jared está bloqueando a porta. Elas não podem entrar. Ele está recolhendo todas as coisas dele e eu já pedi que o hotel encerrasse a conta em nome do meu pai, informei ao piloto que ela não tem mais autorização para solicitar voo e acionei o cartão de crédito, bloqueando o dela e de sua filha. – disse e eu sinalizei para Bella parar, mas ela ergueu a mão pedindo um minuto. - Ele deu o código, Char. Então algo aconteceu. – disse e eu franzi o cenho. Que porra ela estava fazendo? – Tire todas as coisas delas. Roupas, livros, qualquer coisa que pertença a elas da casa. Verifique se tem alguma joia da minha avó no meio de suas coisas e retire. Ela costumava usar sem a minha autorização. Assim que terminar, troque os códigos da casa e me informe, o piloto está a sua disposição. Ele vai precisar de você aqui.

Bella encerrou a ligação.

\- Que porra foi essa? Como você simplesmente vai deixar a mulher do seu pai na rua?

\- Ele deu o código. – Bella encolheu os ombros. – Eu não sei o que ela fez ao ponto dele ser radical e dar o código, mas ele deu e é isso que temos que fazer quando ele o dá. Recolher tudo, marcar um ponto de encontro, o restante fui eu que aproveitei o momento e mandei mesmo.

\- Que código?

\- Meu pai é um homem do exercito. Jared é seu segurança pessoal, eles provocam a ira de muita gente mais vezes que posso contar, então, temos um código. Faça o que tem que fazer é o código. Eles são militares e agem assim. – disse e passou os braços pela minha cintura. - Obrigada por cuidar tão bem dele e não me deixar chegar perto. Eu poderia ter infartado também. Meu coração bateu muito forte no peito.

\- Não brinque com isso, eu não tenho estrutura. – murmurei contra seu cabelo. – Esse café está maravilhoso, mas eu preciso de mais.

\- Temos que começar a trabalhar em breve. – resmungou.

\- Eu preciso, você não. É filha do paciente.

\- Vou enlouquecer se ficar parada o tempo todo aqui, então eu vou trabalhar e ficar vindo vê-lo. Não entrarei em nenhuma cirurgia, porque confesso que posso me distrair. Até Charlotte chegar aqui e ele estiver acordado, amo meu pai, mas misericórdia, ele vai me encher o juízo. – disse com uma risadinha.

\- Fique com ele e vou comprar nosso café da manhã, me vestir e trazer seu tênis e um scrub para cá, tá bem?

\- Obrigada, eu te amo. – beijou-me e foi para o quarto, sentando na poltrona do lado. Fechei as portas e os deixei sozinhos.

Meu Tio Carlisle me abordou no meio do caminho perguntando se era verdade. A imprensa estava enlouquecida porque Sue os chamou ao hotel para dizer que Bella foi a causadora do mal súbito do pai e eles discutiram porque ela não aceitava o casamento e nem a relação de Leah com Charlie, que bastou o pai passar mal para bloquear todos os bens e não permitir a presença dela como esposa no hospital porque mesmo com o casamento, ela tinha direitos. Eu vi o vídeo pelo meu celular e aprendi, pela última vez, a não questionar os sentimentos de Bella quando ela diz que não confia em uma pessoa.

Eu neguei e pedi que não falassem com ela sobre o assunto, porque estava muito alterada. Solicitei que fosse reforçada a segurança no andar da pediatria e na intensiva que Charlie estava internado. Não podia subir ninguém. Entrei em contato com a administração e listei Charlie como privado, assim a imprensa não poderia ter acesso ao seu laudo médico. A assessora de imprensa da minha família me ligou, ela conhecia Bella pessoalmente, porque seu filho teve um tratamento clínico durante o natal e ela se encantou com a minha namorada. Ela leu o texto simples, direto, negando o ocorrido e que a família estava focada no tratamento de Charlie e não em responder "fofocas". Em outras palavras, mas esse era o resumo.

Assim que encerrei e entrei na cafeteria, comprei nosso café da manhã e subi. Minha mãe me ligou, minha Tia Esme também, depois Alice e quase fui atropelado por Rosalie querendo saber onde Charlie estava. Emmett e Jasper mostraram mais declarações que saíram e eu estava pronto para estrangular uma das duas. Enquanto troquei de roupa, Emmett disse que mais um vídeo foi atualizado, dessa vez de Jacob, o cara poderia não valer nada, segundo Bella, é melhor não lhe emprestar nenhum dinheiro e nem entrar em seus "negócios inovadores", mas ele a defendeu dizendo que Bella não brigava com o pai sobre esse assunto e que as decisões de Charlie sobre o casamento eram para assegurar o dinheiro de herança da sua filha.

Era um circo.

Voltei para o quarto de Charlie e Bella estava no celular, do lado de fora, falando de um lado ao outro, nervosa, completamente vermelha e ela parecia "Carrie, A Estranha", em uma versão bem mais macabra. Ela disse que não iria responder publicamente, porque seria apenas a palavra dela contra uma dissimulada louca, mas que não queria que o pai dela lesse aquele tipo de coisa ou visse na televisão, ele ficaria muito magoado, ainda mais que não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu depois que eles saíram lá de casa.

Solicitei à manutenção que retirasse a televisão do quarto e pedi a Jéssica, logo que ela chegou e veio ver Bella, que orientasse a todas as enfermeiras, residentes e internos que não mencionassem o assunto no alcance dos ouvidos dele.

\- Tenho que trocar de roupa.

\- Você não vai trabalhar hoje. – Carlisle disse atrás de nós. – Folga. Fique e cuide do seu pai.

Bella fez um beicinho, mas concordou. Ela estava agitada demais para trabalhar.

\- Eu venho te ver daqui a pouco. Tenho que começar o dia. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ela voltou para dentro do quarto, dessa vez com seu café da manhã.

O prontuário de Charlie ficou pronto e eu prescrevi sua medicação, o tratamento clínico e para ser chamado assim que ele acordasse.

Comecei a trabalhar e tentei ficar concentrado, eu não queria entrar em nenhuma cirurgia, porque no fim, sabia que minha mente estava dispersa demais. Fiz a ronda das visitas, orientei os procedimentos de angioplastia do dia e realizei cinco cateterismos antes de ser bipado porque ele havia acordado. Bella estava debruçada sobre seu pai e Jéssica trocou a mascara de oxigênio pelo macro, diminuindo a pressão para que ele falasse melhor.

\- Estou aqui, pai. – Bella beijou sua mão.

\- Sue.

\- Ela não está aqui.

\- Eu sei que não. – ele disse baixo. – Pedi o divórcio.

Bella e eu trocamos um olhar.

\- Ela queria a anulação do acordo pré-nupcial, disse que eu tinha que escolher entre você ela. Eu te escolhi.

\- Ah, papai. – Bella chorou ainda segurando sua mão. – Eu sou bem grandinha, sei que não gosto dela, mas você...

\- Não, não. Amor não coloca contra parede. – disse e sua pressão começou a subir.

\- Está tudo bem. Jared está cuidando de tudo e eu estou aqui com você. Não precisamos conversar sobre isso agora, ok?

\- Eu quero a Charlotte.

\- Ela chegará, eu prometo.

Charlie ainda ficou acordado, mas em silêncio, hora ele cochilava, hora ficava de olhos abertos e segurava a mão de Bella. Com o decorrer do dia, foi melhorando, ficando mais disposto, seus sinais vitais estavam mais fortes e ao repetirmos o exame, suas enzimas estavam basicamente em controle. A noite ele jantou dentro da receita da nutricionista sem reclamar. Quando entrei no quarto após o horário do jantar, Bella estava dormindo, toda encolhida, com o celular no peito e meu casaco da cintura para baixo.

\- Leva essa garota daqui. – Charlie disse assim que me viu. – Ela não me deixou comer um pudim e não quer me deixar usar meu telefone.

\- Ainda não está autorizado a usar seu telefone, eu sou seu médico e pode ficar chateado comigo, mas você pode comer o pudim.

\- Eu sabia que você sabia fazer negócios. – sorriu e olhou para filha. – Leva ela para casa. Jared vai ficar comigo essa noite e ela precisa estar descansada para trabalhar amanhã.

\- Carlisle deu folga a ela.

\- Eu vou estar aqui, ela pode muito bem trabalhar e vir me ver de tempos em tempos. Leva essa garota para casa.

\- Charlie, você é insuportável. – Bella murmurou e se espreguiçou. – A sorte sua é que estou realmente cansada e menos preocupada. E adivinha só? A dois minutos e quinze segundos do hospital, mas se vir correndo, chego em trinta segundos. – sussurrou conspiratória. Ele sorriu. – Fique bem, tá? Peça para enfermeira me ligar se precisar de algo e eu amo você.

Saímos do quarto quando Jared chegou. Ele trouxe pijamas para Charlie e livros. Bella reforçou que não queria que ele visse as matérias, pelo menos não essa noite. Achei engraçado que Jared revirou os olhos e a empurrou em direção do elevador. Subimos para sala dos médicos e encontramos Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett terminando de se arrumar para sair. Benjamin estava no banheiro, então, eu troquei de roupa ali fora e deixei para tomar banho em casa, porque estava cansado e queria comer e dormir.

\- Hoje eu tenho um encontro com uma mulher adorável. – Jasper ajeitou a gravata.

\- Vai sair com Zafrina hoje? – Bella perguntou sorrindo. – Está bonito.

\- Sim. Ela não quer ir desacompanhada ao aniversário de vinte anos da sua neta e eu irei com ela.

\- Alice sabe que é hoje?

\- Foi ela quem arrumou a gravata e saiu para comprar um vestido com Zafrina, está se divertindo mais com isso do que nós dois. – Jas bufou e eu ri da sua careta. – Eu tenho certeza que ela não pagaria um milhão por mim. – me provocou.

\- Rosalie pagaria, se tivesse. – Emmett disse e a loira arqueou a sobrancelha, pensando. – Ou não.

\- Eu já tinha planejado doar esse dinheiro, mas seria de forma anônima e não escandaloso daquele jeito. – Bella se defendeu e cruzou os braços. – Mas aquela vaca loira estava disposta a levar meu homem, eu não podia permitir. – fez um beicinho.

\- Eu compensei. – pisquei e ela riu. – Nós já vamos.

\- Descanse, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem com Charlie.

\- Ei, espere! – Benjamin saiu do banheiro todo arrumado. – Estou bem meninas? – perguntou e elas assentiram. Bella ajeitou a gravata dele e Rosalie arrumou o cabelo. – Olha só. – tirou do bolso uma caixinha e revelou um anel. – Vou propor a Ângela hoje.

Nós gritamos, bem, as meninas gritaram e nós, os caras, rimos. Fizemos um abraço em grupo. Benjamin estava nervoso, mas Ângela diria sim, ela era doce e perfeita para ele. Bella ficou toda boba, mal contendo a felicidade. Rosalie apenas olhou para Emmett, que encolheu os ombros.

\- Parece que não é só Edward que tem o anel polido. – Jasper brincou e minha linda garota me deu um olhar. – Quantos casamentos teremos esse ano?

\- Não sei, mas o meu é certo. – Benjamin sorriu todo animado. – Desejem-me sorte.

Talvez mais que um.


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Quinze.**

Depois que Charlie ficou quase quinze dias internado, eu estava precisando de uma pausa de muitas informações na minha cabeça. Ele fez um cateterismo e uma angioplastia, para não ter que se submeter a uma revascularização no momento, porque ele ainda tinha chances de mudar seus hábitos alimentares e inserir um pouco de exercícios no seu dia-a-dia. Ele está cheio de recomendações e bem instalado em um hotel próximo a minha casa. Fiquei triste em não ter espaço para receber meu próprio pai, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse necessário. Edward e eu consideramos dormir no sofá cama, mas Charlie não é um só. Ele vem acompanhado de Charlotte e Jared.

Logo que recebeu alta, ele rebateu as acusações de Sue e o assunto morreu. Eu realmente não sei por onde elas andam, mas Charlie botou a casa que eles moravam à venda e por enquanto, está em um hotel, mas nós estamos procurando por alguma casa em um local próximo a Elizabeth e Esme. Ele decidiu mudar-se para perto de mim e também porque a maior parte dos seus clientes está aqui. Ele sempre morou em Seattle, talvez tenha sido por isso que nunca abriu mão daquela cidade cinza e chuvosa. Visitei-o logo cedo e caminhei para o hospital, sendo surpreendida por um mar de corações e um ar romântico para todo lado.

Amanhã é dia dos namorados.

Passei meu cartão e antes de entrar no elevador...

\- Correio do amor. – um rapaz fantasiado de um coração gigante me abordou. Eu o conhecia da lanchonete.

\- Desculpa, mas eu não estou solteira.

\- Está listada como solteira, sua foto está no quadro. Casada? Noiva? – neguei e ele sorriu. – Todas suas. – ele me encheu de cartinhas em papel rosa. – Uma das mais concorridas, Dra. Swan.

Era melhor que fossem todas do meu namorado.

Segurando uma infinidade de cartas, cheguei à sala dos médicos encontrando meus amigos lá na agitação matinal de trocar de roupa, mexer em seus armários e tomar café da manhã. Despejei todas as minhas cartas em cima da mesa, enchi um copo de café e comecei a beber indo para os armários. Edward estava amarrando o tênis, peguei meu scrub e entrei no banheiro. Rosalie estava de calça e sutiã, fazendo uma trança no cabelo. Troquei de roupa pensando nas cartas.

\- Recebeu alguma cartinha?

\- Várias.

\- Eu também. – resmunguei e ela sorriu.

\- Elizabeth gosta de provocar Edward.

Saímos do banheiro e eu ouvi as risadas de Emmett.

\- "Dra. Swan, você tem lindos olhos e uma incrível pele de porcelana. Com amor, do seu admirador secreto". – leu uma das cartas e Edward bufou, mas ele riu no fim das contas. – Essa é melhor, ouça "Quando você passa, fico com louco com seu cheiro". Parece que tem gente tocando punheta só com o cheiro da Bella.

\- Grosseiro, Emm. – Rosalie puxou as cartas da mão dele. – Conheço essa letra, é de um enfermeiro desse andar. Aquele baixinho que puxa a perna.

\- Por que Bella está recebendo essas cartas? Ângela não está. – Benjamin perguntou.

\- Não sou noiva e muito menos casada, listada como solteira pela minha sogra. – respondi e peguei mais café. – E de todas essas cartas, não tem uma do meu namorado, não é?

Edward encolheu os ombros e coçou a cabeça. Revirei os olhos e saí, precisando começar a trabalhar. Passei pela recepção do andar e vi que meu painel já estava cheio de cartas novamente, ou seja, daqui a pouco aquele coração gigante vai me encontrar. Não sei por que estou passando por isso. Pedi a Edward não fazer reserva em nenhum lugar, não quero enfrentar filas e um local cheio, mas ele disse que tinha uma surpresa. Não sei se disse apenas porque foi pego pelo momento ou se realmente tem uma. Ele não é do tipo atento a datas.

Passei por Elizabeth e ela estava com Esme, provavelmente arrumando encontros para as pessoas solteiras. A minha sogra não podia ser uma pessoa normal. Ela já me fez passar por muitas situações constrangedoras e outras que prefiro fingir que nunca existiram, mas Elizabeth Masen superou sua arte de aprontar comigo na semana do dia dos namorados.

Como crianças devem ser crianças, não havia absolutamente nada romântico no meu andar, apenas a usual brincadeira e brinquedos espalhados do dia-a-dia. Ângela me deu um sorriso animado quando me viu e me passou os relatórios dos residentes da noite e eu peguei o restante, para ler e assinar antes de analisar os prontuários. Ela me mostrou as cores que escolheu para seu casamento no verão e achei o tom de azul muito bonito e suave, combinava bem para os dois.

\- Como está seu pai hoje? – Alice passou por mim rapidamente. Ela está com Rosalie agora e eu sinto falta dos internos, porque nesse vai e vem, eu sempre tenho trabalho dobrado, mas acho justo que internos não tenham especialidade, somente residentes do quinto ano.

\- Ele está bem, já está trabalhando, mas Charlotte vai cuidar dele. Ele tem medo quando ela está irritada.

\- Eu a achei tão linda. Quando eu crescer, quero ser como ela. – Alice riu e foi bipada. – Gosto mais da Rose fora do trabalho. Aqui ela é totalmente uma vaca.

Sorri e continuei lendo quando uma sombra me atrapalhou.

\- Correio do amor! – o maldito coração estava de volta. – E alguém te deu chocolates! – ele explodiu confetes em cima de mim e deixou as cartas com uma caixa de chocolate.

Se ele aparecesse novamente, eu o chutarei. Não existiria mais coração para o dia dos namorados.

\- Alguém está popular aqui. – Kate passou por mim em direção a UTI. – Dr. McCarty pediu para levar os exames do bebê com APGAR 3 dessa madrugada.

Voltei a analisar os prontuários, pedindo correção de medicação quando uma intercorrência com uma criança que sofreu acidente de carro com os pais essa madrugada me fez parar tudo e sair correndo. Chamei Emmett e nós concordamos que ele deveria ser induzido ao coma até o inchaço cerebral diminuir o suficiente para que suas convulsões parassem. Seus pais estão em estado crítico na UTI, passaram por diversas cirurgias e precisam de algumas mais. A avó do menino mora em Oregon e deve chegar a qualquer momento a partir da tarde. Foi um acidente trágico, no outro carro não houve sobreviventes. Eram jovens, em uma velocidade alarmante, que saíram de uma das boates e resolveram fazer das ruas da cidade uma pista. Segundo o breve momento de lucidez do menino, eles estavam voltando de um jantar na casa dos amigos dos pais. Não conseguimos localizar essa pessoa porque não sobrou nada nos pertences pessoais.

Voltei para o meu lugarzinho na sala de descanso para terminar os prontuários quando ouvi um assobio conhecido. Olhei para cima e Mike estava vindo, usando o scrub azul do hospital e um jaleco. Ele voltou de vez.

\- Ei Mike.

\- Ei Srta. Popular do Correio do Amor. – sorriu e eu revirei os olhos. Abusadamente pegou um chocolate e começou a comer. – Estou sabendo que está bem requisitada.

\- Bobeira. Como está sendo seu primeiro dia?

\- A emergência está tranquila e o quadro de cirurgia em perfeita sincronia, então, tudo bem até agora.

\- Em que posso te ajudar?

\- Não posso vir conversar com uma velha amiga? – retrucou mordendo o chocolate.

\- Você não é louco. Antigamente, só me procurava no hospital para um propósito e nós dois sabemos que ainda não tem o desejo de morte de vir até aqui para isso.

\- Não. Estive pensando se você poderia falar sobre mim para Jéssica? – perguntou e eu o olhei incrédulo. – Enviei uma dessas cartinhas e assinei meu nome, mas a minha fonte disse que ela amassou e enfiou no bolso.

\- Pelo menos não jogou fora, porque é o que fiz com todas as cartas da primeira leva.

\- Você podia dizer a ela que sou um cara legal, bom de cama, que o sexo é incrível, essas coisas... Só para talvez ela se animar um pouquinho comigo.

\- É claro que eu não vou falar todas essas coisas para ela, você é louco? Jéssica trabalha com meu namorado, isso é impróprio. – disse e ele bufou. – Além do mais, por que vou mentir dessa forma? Eu só ficava com você porque não tinha ninguém melhor.

\- Outch! Não precisa ferir minha masculinidade dessa forma.

\- Edward é muito melhor. – sorri e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Ah, qual é Bella amor, vamos lá... – Mike tentou me seduzir e foi tão engraçado perceber que eu caia naquilo antes que eu ri e tapei minha boca.

\- Eu não caio nessa.

\- Não é o que parece. – Edward disse e Mike se afastou. – Muito legal, vocês dois. Ficam assim sempre ou tive o prazer da primeira vez? – ele deu as costas e bateu a porta da escada. Ele estava segurando um buquê de flores.

\- Edward? – suspirei e virei para Mike. – Desaparece da minha frente.

Ele pegou meus chocolates e saiu correndo. Decidi ir atrás de Edward, mas fui bipada na UTI. Não tive mais tempo para vê-lo, no almoço ele se escondeu em algum lugar, não respondeu minhas chamadas e nem mensagens. Quando cheguei à sala dos médicos, Emmett me disse que ele saiu mais cedo e foi para casa. Eu estava carregando uma caixa de cartas, odiando cada uma delas e joguei no lixo do lado de fora do hospital depois que tive o trabalho de ler todas e descobrir que nenhuma era dele.

Atravessei a rua e entrei em casa, subindo a escada e a sala estava escura, apenas a lâmpada em cima da ilha da cozinha estava acesa. Deixei minhas chaves e tirei meu casaco, sapato e subi a escada em direção ao quarto. Ele estava lendo com uma expressão aborrecida. Tirei seu livro e coloquei do lado. Sentei no seu colo e ele continuou de braços cruzados.

\- Mike estava tentando me convencer a falar dele para Jéssica. – disse suavemente e ele bufou. – É sério. Ele queria que eu falasse coisas boas dele para ela, apenas isso. Ele flerta o tempo todo e com todo mundo. E eu ri porque achei engraçado que antigamente eu era tão carente que caia naquilo.

Edward continuou em silêncio.

\- Você não tem motivos e não precisa sentir ciúme. Eu amei que foi até lá com flores e iria amar mais ainda recebê-las sem você dar as costas. Nunca foi inseguro assim, o que está acontecendo?

\- Duzentas cartas. Há duzentos funcionários tarados que são seus admiradores secretos. Duzentos. E ainda tem o babaca do Mike. – disse com um grunhido.

\- E eu estou sentada no colo do único que importa. Não pense que me senti lisonjeada com aquilo porque só me deixou completamente irritada. – sorri e beijei seus lábios repetidamente até ele ceder, me segurar mais apertado e me beijar de volta. – Sua mãe está tentando te pressionar, você sabe que ela faz isso. Nós combinamos não ceder a pressão até ser a hora que estivermos prontos. Só cabe a nós decidir quando vamos casar. Vamos ignorar a sua mãe.

\- Eu casaria com você amanhã. – sorriu e soltou meu cabelo.

\- Eu também.

Depois de fazermos as pazes com sexo maravilhoso, descemos e pedimos comida chinesa, comemos na frente da televisão assistindo um documentário sobre obesidade infantil e cirurgias bariátricas em crianças obesas. Foi até bom, porque eu estava com uma criança obesa internada e tive algumas ideias para o seu tratamento e auxilio na perda de peso. Nós fomos dormir tarde, despreocupados que com a volta de Mike, a emergência estaria supervisionada e poderíamos ficar com a nossa especialidade, sendo chamados apenas quando necessário.

Nossa alegria durou pouco quando fui acordada de manhã cedo e a emergência estava sem supervisão porque Mike foi admitido no meio da madrugada com desidratação aguda, flatulência, falta de sais minerais e diarreia. Levantei e me arrumei, deixando Edward descansar um pouco mais. Cheguei ao hospital já trocando de roupa rapidamente e desci para emergência, organizando leitos, enfermeiros e internos. Dei alta a pacientes de observação e quando fiquei livre, um interno me chamou.

Jéssica estava pálida sendo escorada por uma mulher mais velha.

\- Ela é minha vizinha, sei que é medica aqui. – disse a mulher nervosa. – Eu deixo café todo dia em sua casa e a encontrei caída no banheiro.

\- Está tudo bem, muito obrigado, nós vamos cuidar dela agora.

Jéssica estava com os mesmos sintomas que Mike. Talvez ela tenha aceitado a oferta dele e agora os dois estão com efeito colateral do que comeram juntos.

\- Estou assim desde o chocolate que comi daquele babaca e só piorei durante a noite. – disse suando frio e limpei sua testa.

Meus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Chocolate? Oh merda.

\- Mike te deu chocolate ontem? – perguntei e ela assentiu. – Antes do almoço?

\- Sim, depois que me enviou a estúpida carta, apareceu com um chocolate. Ele estava comendo um igual. Aceitei porque estava com fome, droga.

\- Tudo bem, sem mais esforço agora, eu vou te colocar para descansar.

Pedi que fosse feito um exame toxicológico com urgência nos dois. Se Mike deu a Jéssica um dos chocolates que eu recebi naquele maldito correio de forma anônima significa que alguém me enviou um presentinho batizado com uma dose o suficiente para colocar duas pessoas adultas e saudáveis de cama. O resultado chegou quarenta minutos depois e eu levei para sala de Carlisle. Ele ainda estava colocando seu jaleco quando invadi sua sala, completamente nervosa.

\- Alguém tentou me envenenar. – disse entregando os exames e expliquei toda a história. Ele desceu comigo até Mike que disse que não comeu nada depois do chocolate por ter começado com sintomas de diarreia, enjoo e vômito esporadicamente até que foi piorando durante a noite. Quando ele viu que não era normal por uma intoxicação alimentar simples, veio para o hospital.

Edward me encontrou com Carlisle e nós seguimos para sala de segurança enquanto explicava o que havia acontecido. O segurança demorou um pouquinho para identificar quem colocou os chocolates na minha caixinha, tanto Edward quanto eu precisávamos estar em nossos andares e por isso deixamos Carlisle sozinho. Eu não conseguia expressar meu choque e surpresa de ser tão odiada ao ponto de decidirem me deixar de cama ou desidratada e até precisar de uma internação clínica. Minha cabeça não estava no trabalho, fiquei preocupada com Jéssica quando ela não apresentou a melhora esperada dentro da evolução do quadro. Decidi ser mais invasiva com a medição, mas tive medo do seu estômago começar a rejeitar e sentir dor.

Carlisle informou que já sabia quem havia me dado o chocolate. A pessoa que colocou recebeu de outra e assim chegou até a mim. Nós subimos quando ele chamou e ao chegarmos lá, havia dois policiais do lado de fora, eles estavam informais, mas era possível ver o distintivo e arma. Edward abriu a porta e não pude ver quem estava lá dentro de primeiro.

Eu não sei se fiquei surpresa ou desapontada ao ver Kate. Seu rosto estava inchado e manchado de lágrimas.

\- O quê? Que porra é essa? – Edward gritou e ela chorou ainda mais. – Você quem colocou veneno no chocolate para Bella?

\- Laxante. – sussurrou e olhou para o chão. – Eu só queria que ela deixasse de ser perfeita por um único maldito dia. Todos a adoram e reverenciam, ela recebeu milhões de cartas, você me deixou por ela...

\- Você é louca.

\- Não imaginei que causaria tanto, segui as instruções da embalagem, era para ser uma traquinagem.

\- Uma traquinagem que tem duas pessoas em estado grave de desidratação e uma delas começando a ter insuficiência renal. – disse completamente chocada o quão longe ela foi para me atingir. – Edward já estava separado quando o conheci. Ficamos juntos, oficialmente, após o divórcio. Não servi de cama para sua separação.

\- Essa sua traquinagem te custou o seu lugar neste hospital. – Carlisle disse calmamente. – Dra. Kate Denali, você está demitida do programa de residência e nós iniciaremos um processo de punição junto ao conselho médico pelos danos físicos causados a dois médicos deste hospital. A Dra. Swan está livre para tomar as medidas necessárias na justiça, caso seja do seu interesse.

Kate chorou ainda mais e eu não consegui sentir pena. Fui bipada com um SOS para o quarto de Jéssica.

\- É melhor começar a rezar para que Jéssica se recupere, porque eu vou caçar você. – disse e olhei para Edward. Ele estava tão vermelho que decidi puxá-lo comigo caso decidisse fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

Como ela teve coragem de arriscar sua carreira médica apenas para me ver de cama?

Chegamos ao quarto de Jéssica e estava uma confusão, um dos remédios controladores das funções renais acelerou seus batimentos cardíacos. Edward contornou a situação e aumentamos a dosagem da sua hidratação para recuperar a sua coloração. Quando ela acordou, vomitou bastante, mas ao final do dia, ela estava mais controlada. A notícia do que Kate havia feito se espalhou de tal forma que já estava dizendo que foi uma tentativa de assassinato. Ela não teve uma despedida com tristeza, assisti a sua saída carregando suas coisas com a cabeça baixa, ao lado dos policiais de mais cedo. Sempre que penso que o ser humano não pode me surpreender mais, alguém comete algo épico do meu lado.

\- Isso que eu chamo de chegar ao fundo do poço. – Rosalie parou do meu lado. – O desespero é uma desgraça.

\- Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar. Não sei o que causo nas pessoas, ou elas me amam ou me odeiam demais. Na maior parte dos casos, quando me odeiam, buscam me machucar profundamente. – encolhi os ombros sentindo uma súbita vontade de chorar.

\- Eu nunca me interesso por alguém o suficiente para desejar seu mal. Quando percebo que não tenho muito em comum, essa pessoa é indiferente. – disse e virou pra mim. – Ah, querida. Não chore, não por aquela vaca. – Rosalie me abraçou quando as lágrimas caíram.

Jéssica estava tão mal e poderia ter sido eu.

Senti Edward me abraçar. Seu cheiro era inconfundível.

\- Não chore, vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou e secou meu rosto. – Vamos para casa descansar.

Passamos para ver Jéssica uma última vez depois que tomamos banho e trocamos de roupa. Cheguei em casa e só me enrolei no roupão, querendo ficar sem nada, porque estava irritada e incomodada. Edward foi para cozinha fazer o nosso jantar, pulamos o almoço e comi barrinhas de cereal e batatinhas o dia inteiro, preciso comer algo com mais sustância. Fiquei jogada no sofá para fazer uma meia companhia. Ele abriu as janelas para grelhar o frango.

\- Vem, linda. Está pronto.

Edward fez um delicioso sanduiche de frango. Tão bom que eu poderia comer dois, mas um já foi o suficiente para me deixar pronta para cama. Coloquei uma calcinha limpa e um pijama, deitei e ele me abraçou apertado. A sensação de que poderia ter sido eu estava pesando em nós dois e sabe lá que efeito aconteceria em mim comendo todos os chocolates sozinha. Estava tão cansada que não liguei para o meu pai como todas as noites agora. Ele está sentindo-se mal, porque assumiu que não queria enxergar que Sue era quem eu dizia que era. Eles brigaram feio logo que saíram daqui de casa. Leah deu um ataque no carro e Charlie me defendeu, não permitindo que ela falasse de mim. Ao chegar em seu quarto com Sue, ela o pressionou, dizendo que eu dominava o casamento deles, ela era submetida as minhas humilhações e ele tinha que escolher.

Ele me escolheu porque há meses percebeu que Sue estava desviando o dinheiro que ele depositava em sua conta para outra com seu nome de solteira. Uma atitude que poderia ser normal se ela não ficasse dizendo que havia gastado com coisas de Leah, da casa e precisava de mais. Em seguida, pediu que houvesse alteração do acordo nupcial e sem Charlie saber, pediu uma cópia do testamento. Nessa mesma noite, eles brigaram sobre o fato que ele poderia morrer a qualquer momento e ela ficaria desamparada. Charlie não a deixaria desamparada, é claro que não, mas isso não é algo que se jogue na cara. Eu não entendi direito o que ela exatamente queria, mas eles estão separados. Continuo sem confiar, agora menos ainda que ele ficou internado por dias e ela não foi até lá.

Dormi mal a noite inteira, um sono agitado que toda hora que eu me mexia, acordava e demorava a dormir de novo. Sonhei com coisas bizarras que meu cérebro computa quando estou nervosa. Desisti de ter uma noite de sono normal quando me peguei calculando a tabela periódica em uma equação de química que não vejo há séculos. Acordei sentindo beijos nas minhas costas e virei devagar. Edward sorriu e afagou minha bochecha. Olhei para o pé da cama e havia uma bandeja ali.

\- Café da manhã na cama? – perguntei sorrindo e sentei. Ele puxou a bandeja para o meu colo. Edward fez a omelete que amo de queijo e presunto, colocou o iogurte grego que compramos essa semana com frutas e calda. Colocou um vasinho de flor e dois copos de suco de laranja. – Meu namorado todo romântico. – sorri e o beijei. – Feliz dia dos namorados.

\- Eu sou romântico. – murmurou contra meus lábios e me mordeu suavemente. – E espontâneo. – piscou e começamos a comer. – Eu não fiz reservas em lugar nenhum, mas eu quero te levar a um lugar hoje.

\- Tenho que vestir que tipo de roupa?

\- Seu scrub está bom. Não iremos muito longe do hospital.

Terminamos de comer e eu achei fofo que ele tivesse acordado mais cedo só para preparar o café da manhã pra mim. Vestimos-nos e ao chegar ao hospital, fui direto trocar de roupa. Desci para ver Jéssica sem socializar com os outros atendentes como normalmente. Ela estava melhor e com sua mãe.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Stanley. – sorri para mulher alta, loira e com a pele tão esticada que eu estava nervosa. Quis tocar para ver se era bem resistente.

\- Não, por favor, Sra. Connor. Não uso o sobrenome do prostituto do pai de Jéssica desde que me casei novamente, mas estou viúva. Sabe me dizer se o Dr. Masen está solteiro?

Eu fiquei surpresa e ri.

\- Mãe, ela é a namorada dele. – Jéssica grunhiu da cama.

\- Tão jovem assim?

Ah, ela estava falando do meu sogro.

\- Não. Meu sogro continua bem casado com a minha sogra, a Dra. Elizabeth Masen.

\- Que pena. – deu os ombros e foi até Jéssica. – Ah querida, você vai ficar com essa cara de doente? Vamos passar uma maquiagem?

\- Mãe, por favor, vá embora. – Jéssica disse meio cansada. – Foi você que mandou chamá-la?

\- Eu? Não. – encolhi os ombros olhando para mulher peculiar. – O hospital sempre localiza o familiar do internado.

\- Eu não sou um paciente, eu sou médica aqui e isso é traição. – Jéssica respondeu batendo nas mãos da mãe dela que insistia em passar um pouco de sombra.

\- O que você fez com a minha filha? – saltei no lugar com a voz potente de um homem atrás de mim. E ele era imenso. Eu quase quis dizer que não fiz nada quando percebi que ele estava gritando com a mãe dela, sua ex-mulher. – Eu deixo Jéssica sozinha por uns dias e você faz logo alguma coisa.

\- Moro sozinha. Vivo sozinha. – Jéssica cantou meio irritada. – Pai, por favor, fale baixo.

\- Eu não fiz nada. Se você fosse um pai presente, ela não estaria aqui. Foi um chocolate que a deixou assim. Onde você estava que não a impediu de comer chocolates? Sabe por que ela conhece o sabor de um? Porque você sempre deu doce a ela!

\- Eu tenho vinte sete anos, caso alguém tenha dúvidas. Não sete. – Jéssica gemeu, mas era inútil. Seus pais estavam gritando um com o outro. Jéssica tapou os ouvidos e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

A gritaria foi me dando um pânico e eu me lembrei da porcentagem de casais que não sobrevivem aos primeiros anos de casamento, mesmo após o nascimento de um filho e são obrigados a conviver com o outro pelo resto da vida, arrastando uma série de mágoa e culpa sobre o outro. Crianças de pais divorciados que se odeiam se tornam adultos exatamente como Jéssica, frios, competitivos, que repelem relacionamentos, que evitam conflitos e tem dificuldade de socialização.

Minha paciência se esgotou quando bati com o prontuário bruscamente na mesinha.

\- Calem a boca! – gritei e eles pararam. – Isso aqui é um hospital. Jéssica é uma paciente e deve ficar em silêncio. Vocês dois estão proibidos de estarem aqui juntos. Saiam agora, os dois e só voltem um de cada vez ou eu vou proibir visitas para este quarto. Fui clara?

Jéssica murmurou um obrigada e eu esperei que eles saíssem.

\- É por isso que eu os evito. Misericórdia. – murmurou e fechou os olhos.

Prescrevi um calmamente e segui para pediatria. O hospital ainda estava tomado por cartinhas de amor, mas, alguém fez a gentileza de tirar a minha foto, então, o coração ambulante estava a salvo de ganhar um chute na bunda.

\- Benjamin esqueceu que hoje era o dia dos namorados e me deu a desculpa de que somos noivos. – Ângela disse e nós rimos. – Nunca ligamos para essas datas.

\- Edward trouxe café na cama. Eu dormi mal a noite inteira, ainda estou cansada, eu fiquei realmente preocupada com Jéssica e triste. Mike está bem, estável, mas bem. Ele deve receber alta hoje. Ela ainda quero que fique em observação. – retruquei e encostamos ao balcão. – Como alguém pode ter coragem de fazer isso mesmo que intenção seja de brincadeira?

\- Ela é desiquilibrada. Com uma mãe daquelas, eu também seria. Kate sempre foi pressionada para ser a melhor, ter o melhor casamento e no baile, quando o avô de Edward disse que o anel estava polido, Tanya apertou o braço de Kate tão forte que ela gritou. Foi uma cena.

\- Tudo isso para um casamento aparentemente lucrativo? Não vale a pena.

No andar da pediatria, todos os procedimentos eram rotina e o Dr. Banner assumiu as cirurgias programadas para que eu pudesse ficar na emergência. Por mais que não tenha entrado nenhum paciente de trauma, era preciso estar o tempo todo orientado as enfermeiras em choque com os internos, que coitados, são apenas jovens demais e inseguros, mas não existe nada melhor do que o posto da emergência para lhes dar a segurança e confiança necessária para assumir uma sala de cirurgia. Eu podia reconhecer os que se despontariam rápido e os que já tinham certa inclinação para determinadas áreas.

Eu estava fazendo um curativo em uma paciente que não precisava de sutura quando fui bipada, um SOS para Edward. Deixei a enfermeira terminando e entrei no elevador, seguindo a instrução dele até o último andar que tinha funcionando, subindo de escada para o andar do arquivo morto, onde ficavam os arquivos antigos e também peças antigas do hospital. Empurrei a porta meio com medo de ser mais uma pessoa destilando sua raiva sobre mim e usando o número de Edward para me chamar, mas fiquei aliviado ao vê-lo segurando um saco de papel nos braços.

\- Por que estamos aqui?

\- Quando eu era criança, brincava nesse andar, minha mãe demorava horas para me chamar e eu ainda me escondia. – sorriu e cheguei mais perto. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Nós subimos uma escada estreita e escura até que ele empurrou uma porta pesada e grossa de ferro, pintada de cinza. Saímos em um terraço amplo, do lado oposto do heliporto. Era possível ver toda cidade, vários prédios, mas o que deixava o lugar de tirar o fôlego era que se eu estivesse no céu. Olhei para o alto, maravilhada, mesmo com o vento gelado e forte, ainda era um lugar perfeito de estar.

Edward me puxou para um lado onde tinha dois cobertores. Ele sentou, colocando a sacola de papel madeira de um lado, sentei entre suas pernas e ele puxou o outro cobertor entre nós. Beijou meu pescoço e virei, segurando seu rosto e dominando sua boca. O beijo aqueceu o suficiente para que virasse e montasse em seu colo. Ele enfiou as mãos por baixo das minhas duas blusas e puxou meu sutiã para baixo, beliscando meus mamilos.

\- Espere. Eu não te trouxe aqui para isso. – disse e eu fiquei confusa.

Se ele não queria um amasso em um lugar exótico, o que queria? Edward apontou para o lado e eu vi. O sol se pondo parecia uma gigante bola de fogo ao horizonte e foi incrível ver a coloração do seu mudando lentamente, do azul intenso, passando pelo amarelo, rosado, ficando laranja e refletindo em todas as janelas de vidro ao redor, apesar do hospital mais alto, era uma mistura de deixar de boca aberta. Um verdadeiro espetáculo.

Edward tirou dois copos de chocolate quente e dois bolinhos do saco.

\- Piquenique ao pôr do sol. Está se superando, Edward Masen.

Ele sorriu.

\- O que eu preparei vai parecer bem pequeno diante disso.

\- O que você preparou?

Resolvi dar a ele algo que eu sei que ele quer muito, mas sempre respeita, mesmo que eu permita que ele brinque lá às vezes.

\- É uma surpresa. – sorri e ele parecia tão animado que quase pensei que ficaria desapontado, mas eu acho que vai gostar.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

\- Amor, o quanto você me ama? – Bella gritou do banheiro do andar de cima.

\- Não vou lavar roupa de novo! – gritei de volta.

\- O quanto me ama? – gritou novamente e eu podia ouvir sua risadinha insolente.

\- Não vou descer para buscar calcinha limpa.

\- Mas que merda, Edward! O quanto me ama? – gritou irritada.

\- Pra cacete, mas eu NÃO VOU SAIR DO SOFÁ PARA NADA! – gritei e aumentei o som do jogo. Ela sempre quer alguma coisa na hora do jogo, seja água ou ter que descer para garagem nos melhores momentos.

\- Nem mesmo se eu te chamar para tomar banho comigo? – perguntou da porta do quarto.

\- Você está menstruada. Não vou cair nessa. – retruquei e enfiei a mão no meu pote de pipoca.

\- Droga, amor, por favor. – reclamou e eu decidi não cair nessa. – Está bem. Eu não vou ficar menstruada para sempre, essa merda desse jogo vai acabar e você vai querer fazer sexo em algum momento da sua vida. Aguarde-me, Edward Masen! – disse toda furiosinha. Revirei os olhos e bebi minha cerveja.

Ela passou por mim vestida e na minha mente confusa na sua rapidez, vi que pegou a chave do carro. Ah, merda. Ela dirige tão mal. Meu carro vai... Levantei correndo e quando desci, ela já estava metade para fora, arrancando numa velocidade que quase bateu com o para-choque no chão e saiu arrastando minha calota da frente novinha no meio fio da calçada. Ela acionou para fechar o portão e saiu cantando pneu quando o sinal abriu. Era melhor eu ter levantado. Eu descobri porque Bella não dirige. Ela dirige mal. Muito mal. Fiquei sem graça de perguntar se o pai dela comprou a sua habilitação, porque não é normal uma pessoa que fez uma autoescola dirigir daquele jeito. Ela diz que está há quatro anos sem dirigir. Que não se lembrar direito, pode ser verdade, mas eu acho que vou ter dar umas voltas com ela e umas aulinhas.

Voltei para sala e no meio de um ponto. Cesta! Pelo menos uma coisa boa. Abri mais uma cerveja e fiquei olhando para as janelas da frente se ela estava voltando e ao mesmo tempo prestando atenção na tevê. Liguei para o seu celular e ela desligou, indo a ligação para caixa postal. Eu já estava quase ligando para empresa do seguro do carro e pedir que me enviassem a localização quando ouvi o portão abrir e ela entrar com o carro. Bateu a porta tão forte que senti dor. Desci e ela tirou várias sacolas do banco de trás, mas eu não vi o que era. Deixou em cima da ilha da cozinha e bateu a porta do banheiro da sala. Saiu me dando um olhar mortal que saí do caminho. Ela tirou da geladeira manteiga, pegou leite condensado no armário e a panela.

Com paciência, derreteu o chocolate, misturou a manteiga e jogou o leite, mexendo calmamente até ficar em um ponto de doce. Virou tudo em um prato e enfiou uma colher dentro. Olhando-me, pegou uma sacola cheia de doces, o prato e subiu a escada, batendo a porta do quarto com força. Claramente não estou convidado para festinha lá em cima. Vou dar um tempinho para o chocolate esfriar, ela comer, fazer efeito e subir para pedir desculpas. Voltei a assistir televisão. A TPM dela esse mês veio com força e eficiência.

Mais tarde, descobri que a porta do quarto estava trancada. Não me dei o trabalho de bater porque ela não iria abrir. Peguei uma toalha, roupas e tomei banho no banheiro da sala, me arrumando para o primeiro jantar na nova casa de Charlie. Ele finalmente conseguiu se mudar depois de um mês vivendo em um hotel. Bella e Charlotte chegaram ao acordo da casa perfeita e ele concordou. Ainda não vi a casa, só deixei Bella lá várias vezes durante essa semana e fui trabalhar. Ela desceu de banho tomado, pronta e de beicinho, braços cruzados e ficou em silêncio por todo caminho. Estacionei no portão e esperamos Jared vir abrir e parei por fim na garagem.

Ela passou direto por Jared, deu um beijo em Charlie e entrou sem descruzar os braços.

\- TPM. Acordou bem e de repente... – gesticulei com o braço e encolhi os ombros.

\- Só dar chocolate a ela e deixá-la quieta. – Charlie disse.

\- Está pior que os outros meses.

Bella ficou na cozinha com Charlotte e depois de cumprimentar a mulher alta e loira, fiquei na sala com Peter, o filho dela de dez anos, fruto do seu casamento. Descobri que Charlotte, a mulher assustadora, que basicamente comanda a vida de Charlie e criou Bella foi casada por seis anos e seu marido faleceu, vítima de um ataque cardíaco em uma briga no trabalho. Triste. Ela cria o menino com a ajuda de Charlie, pelo que entendi. Bella não implica com Peter, pelo contrário, ela brinca com ele com afeto. Eu acho que Charlie e Charlotte dariam um excelente casal, mas, segundo a minha namorada, eles não se veem dessa forma.

É uma pena, ela é linda, calorosa e bem mais natural que Sue.

Charlie me deu um tour pela casa, mostrou-me o quarto que montou para Bella e mim, o de hospedes, o seu quarto e o escritório. Passamos pela sala de visitas, sala de televisão, uma pequena biblioteca com todos os seus livros antigos e diplomas na parede. Ele tinha fotos com todos os últimos presidentes também. Achei bem legal. Inclusive uma foto com o atual presidente em um churrasco que ele disse ser na sua casa de Seattle.

\- Quintal grande com piscina. Netos. – disse me dando um tapinha. – Eu quase morri. Vocês precisam me dar um neto. Não se esqueça de que eu quase morri.

\- Não me esquecer de que você quase morreu, certo. – murmurei e ri. Dias atrás a minha mãe me deu o anel da minha avó polido. E ainda veio com uma cartinha da minha avó dizendo que Bella aguentou firme a provocação e merecia usar a sua primeira aliança.

Voltamos para casa e ele me serviu com cerveja. Bella estava bebendo vinho e comendo uns pãezinhos de alho que Charlotte a serviu.

\- Ela não é mais a sua cozinheira e muito menos sua assistente pessoal. – Bella disse assim que Charlie entrou na cozinha.

\- Ela quis cozinhar o primeiro jantar. Eu ia mandar trazer de um restaurante. – Charlie retrucou e puxou o cabelo da sua filha. Ela grunhiu. – Está tudo bem, filha? Precisa de uma focinheira hoje?

Ela só enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca e mastigou, olhando para o pai com a mesma fúria que me olhou o dia inteiro.

O jantar foi engraçado, mesmo com Bella irritada, Charlie e Charlotte contaram as aventuras dele saindo para comprar remédio para cólica e absorventes na primeira menstruação da filha e ele ligou para Charlotte, que estava de folga, porque não fazia ideia do que comprar e Bella só gritava no fundo sobre uma pesquisa que havia lido que meninas podem morrer em suas primeiras menstruações, com embolia e até mesmo ter endometriose.

Eu ri tanto que precisei beber água. Bella estava ficando cada vez mais puta, mas depois ela foi relaxando ou foi à sobremesa que chegou.

\- Pai, você tem certeza que é aqui que quer viver? – Bella perguntou suavemente. – Sua vida toda viveu em Seattle, exceto quando esteve fora pelo exército.

\- Você está aqui. A filha de Jared agora mora aqui. Charlotte estava desejando mudar-se para cá e abrir uma filial fixa na cidade, além do mais, aqui tem a melhor escola para Peter. Minha família é vocês e eu só estava adiando o inevitável, seja pelo divorcio, seja pela mudança. Eu quase morri. Agora vou viver do jeito que eu quero sem me apegar a coisas que podem ser superadas. – disse e pegou a mão de sua filha. – Você está começando de novo, tendo a chance de ter uma nova família... Não vou ficar longe enquanto isso acontece.

Bella me deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Falta ele me pedir em casamento. – disse com uma risada e eu percebi que tinha o sinal verde para seguir adiante.

Sorri e beijei sua bochecha.

Charlotte limpou a garganta ruidosamente e olhou incisivamente para Charlie.

\- O que você não está me contando? – Bella perguntou e o pai dela revirou os olhos.

\- Sue entrou com uma ação judicial de adultério, alegando ter provas que Charlotte e eu temos um caso. Ela está pedindo 252 milhões em indenização.

Bella deu um gole do seu vinho e então explodiu em uma gargalhada.

\- Você e Charlotte? Sério? – perguntou rindo histericamente. Ninguém riu. – Ai Meu Deus. Ela tem provas? Vocês ficaram? Como não fiquei sabendo disso antes?

Charlotte revirou os olhos e Charlie também.

\- O quê? Me expliquem!

\- Bem que Charlie gostaria... – Jared tossiu e ganhou um chute de algum deles por baixo da mesa.

\- Ela tem chance de provar e ganhar esse dinheiro? – Bella grunhiu voltando a parecer o monstrinho irritado novamente.

\- Definitivamente não, Bella. Achei que Charlie tinha que contar antes que soubesse por algum jornal de fofoca. – Charlotte disse tranquilamente, dando um sorriso para Charlie, que revirou os olhos novamente.

Tarde da noite voltamos para casa, ela estava menos emburrada e bicuda, porém, muito pensativa.

\- Eu já fui casada. – disse e eu pisei no freio bruscamente de tamanho meu susto. – Casada dos vinte um aos vinte e seis anos. – completou como se eu quase não tivesse matado nós dois. – Ele me traiu. O peguei na cama com outra pessoa. Depois ele também disse coisas horríveis. Eu vivi um ano no inferno.

\- Sinto muito. – ofereci aliviado que ela finalmente contou. Eu sabia que havia algo que ela não mencionou, respeitei seu tempo e estou grato dele ter passado.

\- Pensei que eu nunca mais fosse amar alguém. Muito menos alguém o suficiente para desejar passar a vida. – disse ainda olhando para janela. – Mas eu encontrei você. E você mudou tudo.

Peguei a sua mão e beijei. Ela também mudou tudo.

\- Eu não tenho muito que falar sobre James, apenas que acabou e não sei da sua vida. Ele é um dos motivos pelo qual me afastei da minha família materna e que meu pai seja ainda mais protetor comigo, mas hoje, quando eu te vi rindo com meu pai no quintal, senti uma paz que eu nunca senti nem com ele, nem antes dele e nem depois dele. Estou sentindo agora. – continuou falando e torcendo os dedos no seu colo. – É você essa paz. E eu não entendo como uma pessoa pode transformar tudo e ao mesmo tempo sei que é o conjunto da obra. Eu me sinto mais bonita, mais confiante, mais segura, mais amada. E nem sabia que era possível. Poderia passar o dia inteiro listando todos os motivos que eu amo você. Eu só queria te dizer isso.

Sorri emocionado com a sua declaração. Ela está diferente de quando a conheci e se já era atraente naquela época, agora eu sei que preciso amarrá-la antes que outro pesque.

\- Eu também te amo, amor. E eu quero casar com você, mas se eu te pedir agora, vai ser muito clichê. Tem que ser de surpresa. – respondi e ela riu. – E quanto ao seu casamento, sinto muito que tenha se machucado tanto.

\- Há mais, mas essa parte é mais difícil que falar da traição em si, então vamos por partes e é melhor você não estar dirigindo. – sorriu gentilmente. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso hoje porque eu estou muito emocional e vou acabar passando a imagem errada. Eu não me importo com James, na verdade, eu não sei te dizer se ele está vivo ou morto agora, mas a pessoa que ele se envolveu que... Eu não superei. Não consigo _falar dela._

Então foi alguém muito próximo, talvez a sua melhor amiga e eu achei que se minha suposição estava certa, não era de admirar que ela não confiasse em ninguém. Talvez ela tenha se aberto com Rosalie por realmente precisar. Ela não fala de nenhuma amiga, ninguém da faculdade, ninguém de infância, somente o tal de Jacob, que até é gente boa e eles trocam e-mails de vez em quando. Ele sempre manda um olá pra mim, nada que cruze a linha. Apenas amigos. Essa pessoa que Bella não consegue falar deve ser alguém tão próximo ao ponto que ela tenha decidido se fechar para a vida.

Hoje ela é como uma flor desabrochando novamente.

\- Isso significa que estou perdoado por mais cedo? – perguntei para aliviar sua tensão de ter se aberto comigo.

Eu ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre o fato de ela nunca me falou sobre seu casamento quando eu falei sobre o meu para ela, em compensação, não sei se tenho o direito de dar um ataque porque ela me disse que tinha algo que não podia me contar naquele momento. Então a minha aposta que algo muito pior do que ela está me contando aconteceu. E eu não sei até que ponto isso pode causar um buraco entre nós. Talvez eu esteja apenas sendo paranoico. Se ela tem medo é porque é um machucado profundo.

\- É claro que não. – retrucou e fez um beicinho. – Não acredito que estou com cólica. Tem como parar em uma farmácia? Quero comprar aquelas bolsas térmicas e algum remédio.

Paramos em uma farmácia 24 horas e descemos. Ela me deu a mão, o que significa que não quer me jogar da ponte. Entramos e compramos remédios para dor de cabeça, cólica, bolsa térmica e ela encheu a cestinha de maquiagens. Ela tem duas gavetas imensas no quarto de coisas de passar no rosto. Não é possível que precise de mais. Também comprou cílios postiços e riu da minha cara quando eu disse que não sabia que ela usava de vez em quando. Comprei uma nova loção para barbear, ela encheu a cesta de coisas para depilar as pernas, mas ela vai ao salão para fazer isso.

As compras de Bella são sempre muito esquisitas. Ou ela faz lista ou ela compra o que vê pela frente.

\- Olha, você adora essas balas. – disse e peguei duas caixinhas. – Ah, eu amo esse chocolate! – pegou duas barras. – Ok, agora eu parei. – disse e estendi meu cartão para o caixa.

\- Desde que nós começamos a namorar, eu engordei.

\- Do jeito que a gente corre naquele hospital é impossível engordar.

\- Tenho que comprar um tênis novo.

\- Baby, fale menos sobre comprar.

Ela fez outro beicinho e dessa vez não ganhei uma mordida ao tentar beijá-la.

Chegamos em casa e ela foi deitar. Esquentei um pouco de água e coloquei na bolsa térmica, subindo com água e remédio. Troquei de roupa e deitei ao seu lado. Ela se posicionou de forma que a bolsa ficasse na base das minhas costas e no seu ventre, com suas pernas encaixadas entre as minhas. Segurei a sua mãozinha na minha barriga e ela ficou dando beijos nas minhas costas repetidas vezes, me fazendo rir e por incrível que pareça, me ninando. Não havia sensação melhor do que dormir se sentindo amado.

De manhã cedo, ela ainda estava gemendo de dor e rolando na cama.

\- Eu não tenho cólica há anos! – gritou e peguei seu remédio. – Só pode ser a merda dessa anticoncepcional.

\- Eu não tenho culpa.

\- Tem sim, foi você que disse que não queria mais transar com camisinha.

\- Mas você também não queria! – argumentei inutilmente.

\- Não, eu não queria. – gemeu rolando e sentou para beber a água com o remédio. – Mas você podia puxar pra fora.

\- Agora eu sei que está realmente com muita dor porque nós dois sabemos que poderíamos estar com um bebê a caminho com esse método.

\- Eu sei, só estou com dor. Converse comigo e me distraia.

\- Você amava seu marido? – perguntei e mordi o lábio.

\- Ex-marido. – corrigiu e se ajeitou na cama. – Por um tempo? Sim. Não hoje, não mais. Também não o odeio, eu só não penso nele.

\- Então o que te prende a essa história? Por que não superou?

Ela ficou pensativa.

\- O casamento eu superei. Demorou um pouco, mas eu superei porque decidi que não queria viver aquilo. E que não sou o que ele disse. Não sou entediante, feia, frígida, confusa e amarga. A única parte que concordo é que sou meio grossa e fria, mas não há nada que posso fazer quanto a isso. Ele disse que eu era ruim de cama, que sexo comigo era um sacrifício e ele fazia por caridade, o que eu nunca desconfiei. Demorei a entender que ele era a minha insistência em ter uma família.

Esse cara sabe como acabar com a autoestima de uma mulher.

\- Como assim?

\- Meus pais se separam quando eu era uma criança, sempre tive a ideia de que eu não iria me separar, que viveria para sempre com meu marido e teria filhos com ele. Graças a Deus não tivemos, mas o ponto é que eu era uma estudante de medicina, interna em um hospital muito concorrido e não tinha tempo como outras pessoas. – disse e coloquei a bolsa térmica no seu colo. – Não percebi que todo aquele jeito compreensivo e apaixonado era por que...

\- O quê?

\- Eu era uma garota rica, muito ocupada, que dava a ele acesso livre a minha conta para ele gastar como quisesse como uma mãe que sente culpa por estar ausente na vida do filho. Criei um marido monstro. – disse com pesar e compreendi seus sentimentos. – Eu acho que poderia levar uma vida inteira naquela forma até que um dia eu cheguei em casa e o encontrei na cama. Nunca duvidei que ele me traísse, nunca pensei que ele fosse menos que perfeito, mas naquele dia, eu senti que meu mundo não só desabou, mas se despedaçou em muitos, mas muitos pedaços.

\- Amor, relacionamentos não são perfeitos. Nós não somos perfeitos. Você colocou todas as suas frustrações em um casamento e não é assim que funciona, acredite em mim, eu sei agora. – sorriu e concordou comigo. – Traição nunca é o remédio e eu entendo a sua dor, mas é hora de deixar isso pra lá.

\- E eu deixei. A parte que cabe ao James, eu deixei. A outra que eu não consigo porque foi com a minha... A parte do marido, o de ser supostamente o cara que era meu melhor amigo, a parte que era a nossa casa, nossa cama e...

Nossos telefones tocaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- É Esme.

\- É do hospital.

\- Esme? Sim... Está sentado na minha frente. – disse lentamente e ficou em silêncio. – Ah, certo. Agora? Não estou calma, Esme! Apenas fale logo! – grunhiu irritada. – Oh Deus, estamos indo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Seu pai, amor. Ele teve um surto. Sua mãe o internou essa noite para observação, mas ele está andando pelo hospital como se ainda fosse o chefe da cardiologia e está exigindo a presença do tal do Dr. Masen que anda assinando os seus prontuários sem a autorização dele, dizendo que se você não aparecer, ele vai chamar a polícia. – disse lentamente e eu comecei a rir. Era trágico demais que chegava ser muito engraçado. – Acho que nós temos que ir até lá antes que você seja processado pelo seu próprio pai por falsidade ideológica.

Não nos arrumamos com pressa, sempre que minha mãe interna meu pai é porque ele está no ápice, isso significa lembrar momentos da sua vida no qual ele viveu no ápice. Atravessamos a rua juntos e entramos no hospital, indo direto para cardiologia. Nós nunca temos uma folga sem estarmos no hospital, então, era normal nos ver passando por lá por roupas que não era um scrub com jaleco. Minha mãe e minha tia estavam em um canto enquanto meu pai, de óculos, lia um prontuário.

\- O tratamento médico do impostor é muito bom, ele é um bom médico, mas por que assinar com meu nome? – perguntou para elas e minha mãe estava tensa no canto. Bella e eu rimos. – Quem é você? – perguntou a Bella.

\- Sou a Dra. Isabella Swan, Chefe da Pediatria.

\- Então meu sogro está contratando crianças agora. – disse e analisou o rosto da Bella. – Você parece com alguém que eu conheço.

\- Sim, você me conhece. – Bella piscou e ele sorriu.

\- Eu sou casado, você sabe? – retrucou e ela riu.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu também sou comprometida com um médico aqui.

\- Com quem?

\- Dr. Edward Masen.

\- Ah, você é comprometida com o impostor.

\- Esse impostor seria eu, pai? – perguntei chegando para frente e ele ficou me olhando.

\- Você cresceu, filho. Como você pode ter crescido tão rápido? – perguntou segurando meus ombros. – Sua mãe sempre teve razão, você se tornaria um homem lindo. E é. Parecido comigo. Você é um cardiologista também? O que eu disse sobre ser um advogado? Se quiser ter a chance de uma vida calma com aquela garota bonita, advocacia era o melhor caminho.

\- Vamos tomar um café e eu te conto tudo. – ofereci e ele tirou os óculos.

\- Eu tenho um quarto aqui agora, sua mãe preparou um incrível para que eu possa descansar.

Meu pai me conduziu para a ala da psiquiatria, onde ele ficava internado sempre que tinha seus surtos. Sentamos cada um em um poltrona e eu posso ter falado por horas sobre a minha vida. Ele ouviu atentamente e interferiu em vários momentos fazendo perguntas sobre momentos que ele viveu, parte de mim acredita que seu cérebro insere as memórias e por isso se sente confuso quando as ouve. Em algum momento, ele simplesmente ficou parado e depois perguntou se eu conhecia seu filho Edward, porque eu era muito parecido com ele.

Minha mãe aproveitou o momento para se aproximar e dizer ao meu pai que era hora de dormir. Como uma criança obediente, ele foi para cama e deitou. Ela apagou a luz e o cobriu, deixando-o de touca cirúrgica e scrub.

\- Vem, filho. – minha mãe sussurrou e eu fiz sinal para mais um minuto. Ela saiu e se juntou a minha Tia Esme e Bella. As três estavam paradas e me olhando com expectativa. Virei para o meu pai, sereno, dormindo, cansado porque não estava mais acostumado a se agitar muito e percebi o quanto a vida pode escorregar entre nossos dedos tão rápido.

Levantei e ignorei o chamado da minha mãe e tia, passando direto. Eu ouvi Bella se despedir rapidamente delas e vir correndo atrás de mim.

\- Podemos pedir pizza para o jantar? – disse e ela quase tropeçou do meu lado sem me responder. – O que acha, amor? Pizza?

\- Você quer pizza? Claro... Ótima ideia. – disse tentando acompanhar meu ritmo. – Amor, ande devagar, suas pernas são enormes e as minhas não. – gritou atrás de mim e eu parei. – Obrigada.

Andei no seu ritmo, ansioso para chegar em casa, eu estava perdendo o meu controle. Digitei o código de acesso e entrei, subindo a escada correndo. Abri a porta e ela bateu contra parede, subi metade da escada e sentei ali mesmo. Eu odeio perder o controle dos meus sentimentos. Odeio chorar.

\- Ei, está tudo bem. – Bella sentou atrás de mim e puxou minha cabeça para o seu colo. – Fale sobre seu pai. – pediu e bufei. – Você faz isso comigo e funciona, vamos lá, fale algo que não sei sobre meu sogro. Serei uma Masen um dia. Tenho que saber histórias sobre a minha família. – senti um beijo no meu cabelo.

\- Ele era animado. No trabalho o chamavam de o Mágico de Oz, porque às vezes ele parecia meio surtado, mas a sua sala de cirurgia era sempre cheia. Assisti a primeira cirurgia do meu pai pela galeria quando eu tinha dez anos e acho que foi nesse dia que decidi ser médico. Eu amei vê-lo. E quis ser como ele. – disse e sequei meu rosto. – Era como um herói.

\- Ele ainda é o seu herói, sempre será.

\- Ele tinha a mania de assobiar pela casa. Era irritante acordar com ele assobiando, minha mãe o proibia de entrar no meu quarto de manhã cedo então ele ficava andando no corredor e assobiando para que eu acordasse e tomasse café com ele porque poderíamos ficar sem nos ver por dias. Às vezes ele me fazia sair da escola no meio de uma aula, o motorista me levava para o hospital e ficava comigo por quinze minutos. Era o tempo que ele tinha livre e escolhia ficar comigo.

\- Tenho certeza que faremos ainda melhor com nossos filhos.

\- Sabe o que acho engraçado? – perguntei e levantei. – Meses atrás nós evitávamos falar sobre filhos e casamento. O que aconteceu conosco?

Ela riu profundamente.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei. Quando cheguei a Nova Iorque, eu estava triste a amargurada, desenvolvendo uma obsessão com um monte de coisas até que um idiota de cabelos bagunçados entrou na minha vida. Mas eu não atribuo toda essa mudança a você e também a mim. Eu vou fazer trinta e dois anos, pelo amor de Deus, em algum momento minha vida teria que mudar. A vida muda, certo?

\- Eu também não sei como chegamos a um acordo sobre assunto, mas não me importo. Vai acontecer quando estivermos prontos, totalmente prontos, o importante é que concordamos sobre isso.

\- Eu acho que é uma coisa de idade, sabe? Aquela brincadeira do Jasper deve ser certa. – sorriu e ajeitou seu cabelo que estava caindo no meu rosto. – Nosso relógio biológico está batendo. Eu li uma pesquisa uma vez que...

\- Vamos pedir pizza. – levantei e ela riu.

\- Sempre sei como te fazer correr.

\- Amo ouvir as suas pesquisas, amor. O histórico do nosso computador é variado. – ri indo até a cozinha e pegando o caderno que ela escreveu todos os nossos restaurantes favoritos e que entregam. – Mas se vamos falar sobre relógio biológico e idade, eu preciso comer.

\- Por quê? Só porque está a quatro anos para fazer quarenta? – provocou e eu me ofendi.

\- Isso me dá quatorze anos antes dos cinquenta. – disse e pensei bem. – Isso significa que precisamos ter um bebê antes dos meus trinta e oito e o caçula até os meus quarenta e quatro. Não quero ser um pai velho.

\- Você não vai ser. A nossa geração tem filhos um pouco mais tarde.

Eu estava falando sério. A idade e os cálculos estavam me assustando. Como não me dei conta disso antes?

\- Uma ova, vamos fazer um bebê agora. – retruquei e ela riu alto.

\- Não podemos fazer um bebê agora, acalme-se. Você vai ser um pai velho e ativo.

\- Porcaria nenhuma. Um bebê.

\- Ok. Mas eu estou menstruada, quando começar a ovular, nós conversamos sobre isso. – disse e ela estava me enrolando. – Eu sei que ver seu pai dessa forma te deixa paranoico, mas ei, não estamos velhos. Vamos ter um bebê no momento certo, agora estou muito bem em podermos transar quando quisermos e onde quisermos. Será só nós dois por enquanto e vamos ficar bem.

Deixei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

\- Eu não quero que meu filho não lembre bons momentos comigo. – murmurei pensando no meu pai. – Há grandes chances de que eu também tenha Alzheimer quando envelhecer. E se isso acontecer na mesma idade do meu pai? Meu filho poderia ter dez anos ou menos. Ele não vai ter bons momentos comigo e eu vou esquecer todos com ele. Eu nem vou reconhecê-lo, Bella.

\- Edward? Pare com isso, amor. Eu sei que é doloroso, dói em mim também, porque de alguma forma me afeiçoei ao seu pai, mas baby, você não tem o gene.

\- Você mais do que ninguém sabe que as porcentagens...

\- Eu sei das porcentagens e as suas são mínimas.

Sentei-me no sofá e ela sentou ao meu lado. Irritado por ainda estar chorando, sequei meu rosto e ela enfiou a mão no meu bolso, pegando meu telefone e digitando uma mensagem para o número da pizza.

\- O que você está fazendo? Isso é pizza demais para nós dois. – disse lendo sobre seus ombros.

\- Não enche o saco. Nós vamos comer muita pizza, beber todas as cervejas da geladeira, ficar bêbados e falar besteira ou simplesmente dormir.

\- Esse é seu tipo de terapia?

\- Sim. Porque não estamos velhos, apenas chegando lá, temos tempo ainda para sermos inconsequentes. Vamos trabalhar amanhã de ressaca.

\- Como nos tempos da faculdade.

\- Eu não sei, vai ser a minha primeira vez. Tem um ano que comecei a beber, então, vou aproveitar a experiência. – sorriu animada e quando terminou, sentou no meu colo. – Quando tivermos um filho, faremos de tudo para que ele tenha as melhores memórias possíveis. Não vamos ficar paranoicos. Eu já sou paranoica, obsessiva, controladora, com transtornos e completamente histérica em alguns momentos por nós dois.

Eu não aguentei e ri. Era verdade.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem, não vamos? – perguntou beijando-me docemente.

\- Sim, nós vamos.

E eu percebi, que no fim do dia, eu não me importava se ela já foi casada e teve um casamento ruim e não me contou. Eu sabia que havia algo. Não importava porque ela estava mudando. Nós estávamos mudando. Por nós mesmo, pelos outros. No fim do dia, ela está comigo, segura que vamos ficar bem. E então eu simplesmente sei que vamos ficar bem.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**Capítulo Dezessete.**

\- Então me deixe entender, vocês concordaram que vão casar, mas Edward não te pediu? – Rosalie conferiu pela milésima vez.

\- Nós percebemos que queremos casar com o outro. Nós queremos casar, o que não significa que ele irá me pedir agora, mas vai ser em algum momento. Também decidirmos ter filhos.

\- Isso é tão... Legal. Quer dizer, você estava apavorada.

\- Eu sei... Mas, minha vida mudou. Totalmente. Meu pai está próximo e eu acho que rola alguma coisa entre ele e a mulher que me criou. – disse colocando minhas calças. - Eu tenho uma melhor amiga, uma irmã que eu pude escolher, tenho Emmett como meu irmão, ele é um cara incrível e o adoro. Jasper é um bom amigo e ótimo em competir. Tenho Alice também, ela é fofa. E eu nunca acho as pessoas fofas, normalmente elas me irritam. – nós sorrimos e parei na frente do espelho. - Tenho meu próprio andar. Eu sou a chefe, não ando como a chefe, _eu sou a chefe._ Acho que eu só parei e realizei tudo que eu tenho agora e estou feliz, Rosalie. Eu me sinto tão feliz que quero chorar e eu não sou dessas pessoas.

\- Ultimamente tem sido. – sorriu e parou na minha frente. – Olha, eu te entendo. Ano passado eu sofri muito e culpei Emmett. Agora ele é quem me faz feliz. Isso não é insano?

\- Muito.

\- Hoje eu me lembro dele na cama com a minha namorada, eu rio. Sou eu que estou na cama dele, todos os dias. E ah, antes que se sinta estranha, nós também falamos sobre casamento, mas algo como uma formalidade, como médicos, porque você sabe, meus pais na Irlanda e os dele são totalmente loucos, seria bom ter alguém decidindo se deveriam desligar meus aparelhos ou não.

Parei para pensar no quão isso era importante.

\- Edward e eu conversamos sobre ele ter Alzheimer. Compramos uma câmera fotográfica e agora filmamos muitas coisas que achamos importante.

\- Alguém anda praticando sex tape. – Rosalie brincou e eu ri.

\- A ideia passou pela minha cabeça. – sorri e olhei para Rosalie. – Edward está realmente paranoico, mais do que eu quando encontro bolinhas vermelhas na minha pele e acho que estou com lúpus. Então, nada de brincadeiras sobre isso.

\- Vou falar com Emmett também, ele fica insuportável no aniversário das pessoas. – garantiu-me e respirei fundo. – O quê? O que mais?

\- Faz duas semanas que contei a Edward sobre meu casamento. – disse e Rosalie abriu a boca chocada. – Eu já fui casada. Não gosto de falar sobre isso e não vou, mas eu não quero que pense que não dou valor a nossa amizade.

\- Quando estiver pronta para falar sobre mais, estou aqui para te ouvir. – Rose me abraçou apertado.

Durante o café da manhã, eu pensei o quão longe cheguei nesse tempo todo. Antes eu não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de falar sobre meu casamento, mas agora, não dói mais. É como se eu pudesse levantar a casca de uma ferida quase curada. James não me afeta quanto antes. Mas Victória sim e por alguma razão inexplicável eu sinto vergonha em contar para as pessoas que foi com ela que me meu marido me traiu. Foi por ela que ele me trocou. Ainda tenho medo de ouvir "por que você deixou a sua irmã com hormônios a flor da pele viver com seu marido solitário e com tesão?" ou "você tem certeza que era uma relação consensual, querida? Sua irmã pode estar vivendo um relacionamento abusivo e você pode salvá-la". Eu ouvi essas frases antes e me culpei por anos.

É bom estar livre da culpa. E um dos motivos que faço questão de contar a Edward é para provar a nós dois que estamos limpos e livres do meu passado. Eu sei que posso fazer isso, porém, o medo de trazer essa história pesada para nós dois é o que me mantém com os pés presos no chão. E não posso continuar assim. Não mais. Foram quatro anos, eu tenho que exterminar essa nuvem negra e me libertar. Eu tenho o direito de me sentir livre que algo que não causei.

Realmente quero uma vida com Edward. E por mais horrível que seja dizer isso, o que sinto por ele não chega aos pés do que um dia achei amar James. Tudo que sonho com Edward me dá a sensação de que pode acontecer. Eu não preciso me preocupar em estar sendo ausente, porque ele entende meus horários confusos, afinal, ele também tem horários bem loucos. Nós fazemos planos, eu faço minhas listas e ele ri sobre elas, fazendo as suas em qualquer lugar pela casa, incluindo nas paredes, nós irritamos um ao outro, eu sou organizada e ele desleixado e no fim, mesmo brigando, mesmo querendo explodir o outro com um pedaço de granada, nós ficamos bem.

Sem contar os problemas familiares, que são muitos de ambos os lados e sobrevivemos. Eu idealizei James. Edward é real. E mesmo que James fosse real também, o que sei que não foi, não importa mais. Passou. Ele não era nada meu. Foi um cara bonito que conseguiu atenção da garota nerd, pediu-a em casamento após um ano de namoro e casou no ano seguinte, morando em uma big mansão, com vários carros importados na garagem e cartão de crédito ilimitado. Antes dele, nunca liguei para o dinheiro, mas ele me fez aprender que pessoas são capazes de tudo por ele. Incluindo casar. Ou principalmente casar.

Todas essas coisas doíam de lembrar. Elas ainda doem e não sei se vão doer para sempre.

E mesmo que doa... Edward precisa saber.

\- Ei baby, será que podemos cancelar com Alice e Jasper essa noite? – perguntei antes de sair da sala para começarmos a trabalhar. Ele parou e sorriu. – Eu realmente queria terminar aquele assunto que começamos há duas semanas, você lembra?

\- Você quer terminar de me contar hoje?

\- Não quero, mas eu preciso.

\- Eu vou estar com você, amor. Vamos seguir em frente. – beijou-me gentilmente. – Vou cancelar com Jasper.

\- Obrigada.

Animada e nervosa, completamente nervosa e a ponto de vomitar porque todas as memórias que enfiei em uma caixinha estavam explodindo através dos meus olhos, me senti tonta, precisando parar duas vezes antes que caísse. Não posso ter um ataque de pânico. Sou uma garota crescida, posso passar por isso. E Deus me ajude que seja a última vez.

\- Ei, você está bem? Está pálida. – Ângela passou por mim. – Caramba, Bella. Venha sentar.

\- Estou em pânico. – sussurrei abanando meu rosto. – É só meu corpo idiota me traindo.

\- Está acontecendo algo? – perguntou suavemente e alguém me esticou um copo de água. – Quer que chame Edward?

\- Não! – gritei e a coitada saltou. – Quando estou ansiosa, fico nervosa, começo a entrar em pânico. Se eu começar a falar disparadamente me dê um jeito de parar senão o dia pode ser um completo desastre.

\- Tudo bem, tome um tempo, as enfermeiras ainda estão colhendo os exames, temos uma hora antes das visitas. – disse e afagou meu joelho. – Sua dose de cafeína está completa?

\- Não.

\- Então vamos sequestrar Alice de Benjamin e beber um bom café antes de tudo. – piscou e saímos correndo para ninguém perceber que iriamos passear e parecer uma emergência.

Alice adorou ser roubada e mesmo que as duas estivessem falando sem parar sobre o casamento, a minha cabeça estava girando em uma única pessoa: Victória. Eu não penso nela em muito tempo. Desde a morte da minha mãe, não sei por onde anda ou o que está fazendo. Phil está bem, mas ele não fala com sua filha e não fala sobre ela também. É como se ela não existisse. E pra mim, por muitos meses, foi fácil fingir que não tenho uma irmã. Mas eu tenho e preciso enfrentar isso. Mesmo que não a veja nunca mais, porque não faço questão.

\- Tudo bem, Bella. Uma hora você está quase desmaiando, outra você está viajando. O que está acontecendo com você hoje? – Ângela me perguntou do seu jeitinho cuidadoso.

\- Muito tensa. Hoje à noite Edward e eu teremos uma conversa sobre algo importante e é por isso que estou quase vomitando meu estômago.

\- Você e Edward se dão super bem. – Alice afagou minha mão.

\- Como tem coragem de dizer isso depois que nos viu brigando daquele jeito? – perguntei rindo. Alice presenciou, infelizmente, uma das nossas brigas épicas. Depois que passou, nós dois rimos. Eu espero que a gente sempre termine nossas brigas rindo... No dia seguinte.

\- Ah foi incrível vê-la gritando com ele. Ninguém nunca grita com Edward.

\- Ele grita comigo e eu só grito de volta.

\- Por que vocês brigaram?

\- Ele quer me dar aulas de direção. Eu sou habilitada!

\- Você dirige mal, Bella. – Alice encolheu os ombros e eu bufei. – Talvez seja melhor ter umas aulinhas.

\- Assim você me mata, Alice.

Terminamos nosso café e eu estava mais calma.

\- Dra. Swan? – Heidi, a recepcionista do primeiro andar me chamou. – Há uma mulher querendo vê-la. Ela insiste ser mãe de uma das suas pacientes, mas não se identificou.

\- Tudo bem, irei vê-la. Muitas mães ficam nervosas quando há algo errado com seus bebês.

Ângela e Alice subiram sem mim e mudei minha rota para entrada do hospital. Parei, procurando a mãe quando a figura que me assolava há anos sorriu na minha frente.

\- Oi irmã.

Victória.

 **Quatro anos e oito meses atrás.**

Pontos pretos invadiram a minha mente. Segurei o volante com mais força, tentando enxergar a minha frente. Estava tudo nublado e minhas mãos tremiam tanto quanto as minhas pernas. Olhei ao redor e não sabia onde estava. Perdida. Era tudo que eu estava. Total e completamente perdida. A minha mente era uma confusão tão grande que não conseguia me localizar. Uma buzina forte na minha direção me fez virar o volante. O carro sacolejou e bateu. Meu rosto foi direto ao encontro do volante e ali fiquei. Parada.

James e Victória.

Alguém abriu a porta do meu carro. Luzes explodiram em meus olhos. Fui puxada, esticada, apertada e furada. Eu estava em alta velocidade, tudo girando, tudo indo rápido. Um rosto conhecido apareceu na minha frente. Meu chefe. Ele estava falando, eu ouvia, mas não compreendia. Meu cérebro estava tomado por minha irmã montada no pênis do meu marido, no meu quarto, na minha cama.

\- Bella, estou aqui, vida. – James segurou a minha mão. Nojo. Pânico. Gritei. Gritei até sentir várias mãos em mim e me segurar no lugar. Em minha mente, continuei gritando até tudo ficar escuro.

\- Ela não reage, Charlie. Fisicamente, seus ferimentos são leves. Eu não posso dizer psicologicamente. Cinco dias desde que acordou e ela não deu uma única palavra. – ouvi a voz do meu Chefe. – Algo está acontecendo.

\- Pai? – sussurrei querendo vê-lo. – Papai?

\- Oi, amor. Oi filha. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Charlie segurou minhas mãos que eu nem sabia que estava sentindo-as.

\- Faça o que tem que fazer. – sussurrei e ele ficou parado, me olhando. – James. Faça o que tem que fazer. – repeti e ele olhou para outro lugar, ouvi o som da porta. – Ele e Victória, pai.

\- O quê? Não estou entendendo.

\- Transando. Eles estavam juntos.

Charlie desapareceu do meu campo de visão. Fechei meus olhos ouvindo o bipe do meu monitor aumentar cada vez mais. Alguém estava falando comigo, mas eram como ruídos. Nada fazia sentido. O que mais poderia fazer sentido agora? Tudo ficou escuro novamente.

O tempo passou e finalmente tive a minha alta hospitalar. Jared me levou para minha casa que estava vazia. Fiquei quarenta minutos parada na porta do meu quarto. Foi ali. No centro da minha cama que ela gemeu alto, dizendo que estava _"gostoso assim mesmo"._ Minha irmãzinha. Aquela que eu colocava para dormir quando minha mãe pegava o turno da noite na lanchonete. A menininha ruiva que fugia para minha cama. A garotinha que eu levei para Disney aos dez anos de idade e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que eu pensei que até valia a pena gostar da Disneylândia. O meu bebê. O bebê estava transando com meu marido.

Meu pai fez o que ele tinha que fazer, tirou James da casa e limpou sua existência, bloqueou a sua presença da minha. Senti um afago nas minhas costas e olhei para o lado. Minha mãe parecia tão pequena com seu cabelo loiro vivo, preso em um rabo de cavalo e vestida de preto como se alguém tivesse morrido. Virei e permiti que ela me abraçasse, porque tudo que eu queria agora era chorar. Sentamos no chão por horas, sem trocar uma única palavra.

\- Você pode fazer as minhas malas? Não consigo entrar lá.

\- Claro. – Renée sorriu e entrou suavemente no quarto.

Ela jogou duas grandes malas na cama e com cuidado, dobrou todas as minhas roupas. A cada peça que esvaziava meu armário, meu coração quebrava em mais um pedaço.

\- Você precisa ouvi-la, filha. Eu li os estudos. – Renée andou de um lado ao outro. – Victória está disposta a ir à polícia para dar queixa. Ela quer fazer tratamento. – disse e eu neguei. – Como você não pode acreditar? É a Vic, Bella. O nosso bebezinho. Ela jamais faria algo do tipo para te machucar. Ela foi abusada. Foi seduzida e abusada. Eu nunca confiei em James, você sabe disso, amor. Ele te machucou e agora corrompeu a nossa caçulinha.

 _Minha caçulinha_. O bebê que me aproximou da minha mãe. Eu adorava cuidar daquela criança ruivinha e sorridente, que me seguia para todo lado, chamando-me com seus dedinhos gordinhos.

\- Ela é sua irmã, Bella. Sua irmã precisa de você. – Renée insistiu. – É uma criança e ele um homem experiente.

 _Minha irmãzinha._

\- Vocês são melhores amigas, não acredite que ela seria capaz de fazer algo do tipo. Não acredite. Victória nunca seria capaz.

Deitei e olhei para o teto.

\- Irmã. – Victória ajoelhou na minha frente. – Eu nunca faria isso. Ele dizia que ia me matar se eu contasse. Todos os dias ele sussurrava que ia me matar e passava com uma faca no meu quarto.

" _Isso. Continua. Está gostoso assim"._ Ela gemeu para ele, rebolando em seu colo.

\- Eu quero ir à delegacia, estou livre agora, estamos livres. Nós podemos superar isso, mas, por favor, não me deixe. – beijou minhas mãos e vi seu rosto, banhado de lágrimas. A minha menininha. – Juro pela minha vida.

\- Bella, ouça a sua irmã. Ela tinha marcas no corpo quando a encontrei. – Renée disse de algum lugar do quarto.

Eram chupões.

Deitei e olhei para o teto. Eu queria que ele desabasse verdadeiramente sobre a minha cabeça.

Abri a porta da minha casa. A sala estava completamente vazia, poucos móveis. A cozinha ainda estava com os vidros que quebrei da última vez que vim aqui. Parei no meio da sala e soltei um grito quando ouvi um barulho atrás de mim. Senti uma dor aguda na minha nuca e tudo ficou escuro. Abri os olhos sonolentos. Eu estava amarrada em uma cadeira e senti que ali era o meu fim.

Era James.

Vê-lo depois de oito semanas doeu do mesmo jeito que vê-lo na cama com a minha irmã.

\- Eu não vou sair dessa história como vilão. Você tem se recusado a me ouvir, dando corda para as mentiras da sua irmã.

Fechei meus olhos e ignorei a sua voz. Concentrei-me no meu íntimo. Pensei no meu pai, na medicina, nos meus pacientes, fiquei vagando pelas informações que preenchiam meu cérebro. Tudo estava um silêncio limpo e abri os olhos. Estava sozinha na sala, ainda amarrada, mas não havia sinal de alguém na casa. Meu pai demorou horas para me encontrar e eu disse a ele que foi James, mas ninguém o viu entrar ou sair da casa. Mesmo que tivesse me recusado a vê-lo novamente, que o divórcio saiu sem reclamações da sua parte, ele fez questão de ser ouvido. Melhor lido.

Enviou para o meu e-mail todas as conversas deles. Todos os e-mails trocados. Tudo. Ela dizia que eu nunca iria descobrir porque era patética e certinha demais para desconfiar. Ela dizia que era mais mulher do que eu e poderia dar a ele tudo o que eu nunca poderia. Eu vi fotos e vídeos dela se masturbando para o meu marido e enviando mensagens dizendo que a noite foi maravilhosa, pena que eu cheguei do plantão. Minha irmãzinha que chorou no meu colo dizendo que foi abusada me traiu.

Meu marido, que tanto dizia que me amava, quebrou seus juramentos. Ele me traiu. Ele respondia que eu era entediante e frígida. Que sexo era quase um sacrifício. Que estar casado comigo era uma escolha para vida inteira, porque havia benefícios, que ele me amava muito, mas precisava de uma vida sexual mais divertida. Que ficaria comigo para sempre, porque eu era a esposa perfeita fora da cama, mesmo que ocupada e muito negligente, eu podia oferecer a ele um mundo que nunca alcançaria sozinho.

Os dois saiam nas minhas costas, viajavam quando eu estava fora, gastavam meu dinheiro, ela usava as minhas roupas, meu perfume e por mais nojento que seja, as minhas roupas íntimas. Eles me traíram.

 **Quatro anos e oito meses depois.**

Victória estava parada na minha frente, de saltos altos, uma saia jeans curta, blusa rosa e uma bolsa azul berrante. Ela ficou sorrindo como se fosse boa coisa me ver. Como se eu não tivesse gritado com ela feito uma louca e dito para nunca mais aparecer na minha frente enquanto a minha mãe a defendia e a puxava para longe de mim, que segundo todos, estava descontrolada e mal amada. Minhas pernas pareciam engessadas no chão, mas o meu bipe começou a tocar. Dei as costas e ela pulou na minha frente.

\- Eu sei que você não quer me ver, mas acredite em mim, por mais que eu sofra com isso, preciso da sua ajuda. Ajuda como médica e como irmã mais velha.

\- Vá para o inferno. Desapareça. – dei a volta e ela segurou meu braço.

\- É para minha filha, Zoe. Por favor, Bella. Eu não te pediria se não fosse importante, ela precisa de ajuda. Ela é só um bebê de sete meses de idade, por favor. – disse me apertando ainda mais, arranquei meu braço com força.

Entrei no hospital calmamente, eu não queria correr, mesmo que precisasse. Chamei o elevador e quando as portas se abriram, me refugiei no fundo. Cheguei ao andar da pediatria e eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Ângela estava me esperando na porta do elevador e meu paciente estava pronto para cirurgia. Parei por um momento. Eu tinha duas opções: sair do hospital e ficar escondida na minha cama até esquecer esse encontro como se ele nunca tivesse existido ou seguir com meu trabalho, que é mais importante que tudo. Pedi um minuto para lavar meu rosto antes de falar com os pais do paciente.

Fui ao banheiro, lavei minhas mãos e voltei para as visitas. A minha chance de esquecer era com meu trabalho, mas eu ainda tinha que enfrentar Edward hoje à noite e contar sobre tudo, inclusive que minha irmã, muito cara de pau, teve coragem de simplesmente aparecer e me pedir ajuda como se eu realmente fosse ajudá-la. Assim que as visitas acabaram, revisei os prontuários da UTI. Esse não é exatamente um serviço médico, há um funcionário para isso, mas desde que Tanya Denali conseguiu alterar os seus, todos os atendentes concordaram em revisar diariamente cada prontuário porque era a garantia que estariam corretos.

\- Bella? Você não vem almoçar? – Ângela me chamou segurando a porta do elevador. Entreguei o último prontuário assinado. – Melhor comermos bem antes da birrulbina.

\- Está ansiosa? É um procedimento simples e vai tirar de letra. Acredito que indo bem hoje, Dr. Banner e eu poderemos te liberar para fazer a próxima sozinha e quem sabe Carlisle acrescenta esse procedimento a sua prova final. – disse enfiando minhas mãos no meu bolso. – Chamou Benjamin para almoçar? Ele está com Edward, talvez venha junto.

\- Benjamin venha junto ou Edward? Por que você não o chama?

\- Quem? – perguntei confusa.

\- Bella, você tem certeza que está bem hoje? Olha, eu não quero ser intrometida, mas eu te considero minha amiga, você vai ser minha madrinha, eu só estou te achando completamente distraída, está pálida e tremendo. Durante as visitas, perguntou três vezes a mesma coisa para cada interno, como se não estivesse ouvindo. – disse gentilmente e me deu um sorriso carinhoso.

\- Achei que estava bem, mas acho que não estou depois de ouvir isso. – murmurei meio sem jeito. – Encontrei alguém do meu passado que eu nunca gostaria de ver novamente, hoje à noite é importante para Edward e mim, só estou nervosa e distraída com tudo isso. Mas vou ficar bem, sempre melhoro depois que como.

Encontramos Edward sentado com Benjamin e Jasper. Eles acabaram de sair de uma cirurgia de emergência e meu namorado sinalizou que já estava com nosso almoço.

\- Isso cheira àquela lasanha maravilhosa.

\- Pedi que entregasse aqui como um favor. – piscou e beijei sua bochecha. – Nós vamos dividir, amor.

Alice se juntou a nós dizendo que Emmett estava enlouquecendo-a. Rosalie estava em cirurgia e provavelmente sairia faminta. Conversamos durante nosso curto almoço e cada um seguiu para seu lado. Confesso que não ofereci muito assunto, Ângela tem razão, a minha mente está completamente dispersa. E ela foi muito bem sucedida no exame, avaliando com precisão e mostrou que sabia as diferenças apresentadas para o resultado final. Dr. Banner, que tinha muita experiência com tratamentos para o fígado, nos deu uma aula completa e eu achei maravilhosa a troca, porque normalmente sou eu quem o ensina procedimentos modernos, mas ele é quem me coloca no patamar da "velha escola".

 **Quatro anos e oito meses atrás.**

\- Você é uma boa menina. – Phil deu tapinhas no meu joelho.

\- Eu não sei mais.

\- Não acredite na sua irmã. Ela está manipulando a sua mãe, que é inocente e acredita que Victória é um anjo, amo a minha filha, mas ela é tão culpada quanto James. Não foi seduzida, muito menos abusada. Ela te usa. E quer conquistar seu perdão porque se deu conta que perdeu tudo.

\- Era tudo sobre o dinheiro, não era? – sussurrei me balançando para frente e para trás.

\- Infelizmente eu te avisei, Bella. Victória é um monstrinho criado em um estilo de vida que não a pertence.

\- Só queria que a minha irmã pudesse estudar em uma boa escola, tivesse chances de um futuro.

\- Entendo. E o carro, cartões de crédito, viagens com as amigas?

\- Era para ela se socializar. Estudar em um colégio particular e não poder ir às compras com as amigas é um suicídio social. – murmurei ainda me balançando. – Eu a estraguei. Criei uma cobra que me mordeu.

\- Mas você vai se levantar. Apoio a sua decisão de nunca mais vê-la. Como pai, não consigo olhar em seu rosto e saber tudo que fez.

\- A mamãe a escolheu.

\- Ela acredita na inocência da Victória e quando não acreditar mais, será tarde, já estará feito. Eu lamento, Bella. Sinto muito pela sua dor.

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir superar isso, porque dói muito.

\- Vai doer muito ainda, vai parecer que é o fim do mundo, mas você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço nessa vida. Vai sair dessa. No futuro, sei que vai lembrar-se disso. Não sou um homem estudado, mas entendo da vida. Vai chegar o tempo em que esse momento será apenas uma mancha no seu sapato.

\- Não existe nenhuma chance de ser mentira, não é? Um pesadelo.

\- Não. – Phil segurou minha mão. – Não é um pesadelo, mas você vai sobreviver.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso.

 **Quatro anos e oito meses depois.**

Esfreguei bem as minhas mãos depois de sair de uma cirurgia exaustiva. Graças a Dr. Evans, tivemos um desenvolvimento de tranqueia e transplante com sucesso porque ele passou noites nas últimas semanas pesquisando sobre e desenvolvendo o trabalho com perfeição. A cirurgia foi incrível e ele estava se sentindo muito orgulhoso, mas eu já estava cansado dele ficar me agradecendo por ajudar na sua pesquisa. Eu sei que sou boa em juntar peças e definitivamente memorizo dados como ninguém, sou assim, não entendo por que precisa ficar me agradecendo se eu fiz o meu dever como chefe. Talvez Tanya fosse ainda pior do que já descobri.

\- Preciso tomar um banho. – disse a Ângela.

\- Edward deixou um recado, ele disse que Mike está com problemas na emergência e convocou uma reunião com os residentes de trauma. Ele pediu para descermos assim que pudermos.

\- Eu realmente preciso tomar banho. – disse e ela riu, concordando.

\- Acho que temos dez minutinhos.

Ângela seguiu para o quarto dos residentes e eu fui para sala dos médicos, encontrando Rosalie lá dentro e se alongando. Ela tinha uma série de biscoitos em cima do balcão e abri uma batatinha enquanto separava um scrub limpo e roupas íntimas. Rosalie contou sobre a sua cirurgia e o quanto a família do paciente era muito insana. Ela fez a implantação de glúteos em um homem de cinquenta anos que estava cansado de ser chamado de sem bunda.

\- Ele colocou silicone na bunda? – perguntei completamente chocada. – Eu preciso colocar?

\- Você tem bunda, já Alice eu acho que posso colocar um enxerto. – disse e eu ri tão alto que fez eco no chuveiro. – Esme tem silicone na bunda e nos seios. Já Elizabeth nasceu perfeita. Só dei uma ajeitadinha no seu nariz para as duas ficarem ainda mais parecidas.

\- Se não fosse o cabelo e leves sutis no corpo, eu realmente não saberia diferenciá-las.

\- Quando eu as conheci, as duas era loiras. E tinham o mesmo corte de cabelo. Carlisle diz que é impossível confundir as duas porque Elizabeth é insuportável.

\- De boca fechada as duas são iguais. – brinquei e meu bipe apitou. – Deus, eu gostava mais quando eu não tinha que andar com o celular e com o bipe também.

\- Eu prefiro, assim meu telefone não fica tocando o tempo todo.

Vesti-me bem rápido e muito mais disposta. Eu rezei que fosse uma emergência cirúrgica assim poderia adiar minha conversa com Edward. Corri até a emergência e havia uma criança de quatro anos de idade, com um ferimento no joelho e o ombro deslocado. Chamei Benjamin e levei a criança para o raio-x. A mãe disse que ele havia caído do segundo andar para grama do quintal. Estava brincando de luta com amigos quando tropeçou e escorregou pela parte da varanda que estava em obras e com o chão molhado. Pedi que fizessem uma tomografia, porque o menino reclamava de muitas dores nos olhos e não estava respondendo a luz e muito menos a toques.

Mandei chamar Emmett e me biparam novamente.

Fui para o leito indicado.

\- O que temos aqui?

\- Criança de sete meses de idade. – disse a enfermeira bem baixinho. – Sinal de agressão, manchas roxas, óbvia desidratação e resposta motora lenta. Chamei o Dr. Masen, sinais vitais baixos.

\- Está com os pais?

\- Está com Dra. Webber e os pais.

\- Chame a assistência social. – retruquei e abri a porta. – Qual o nome?

\- Zoe Hunt. Pais James e Victória. – leu no seu prontuário.

Virei para frente e dei de cara com Victória segurando o braço de James, que olhava para qualquer lugar, menos pra mim. No leito, Ângela estava debruçada em uma criança magra, ruiva, muito doente.

\- Bella, por favor, olhe para ela. Me ajuda.

\- Saiam daqui. Tire ela daqui e vão embora. Eu vou ter que chamar a polícia?

\- Não, por favor. Eu sei que você me odeia, mas, por favor, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela. Ela come, fica no chão, sei lá. Ela amanheceu assim e nem chorou. Ela chora o tempo todo, toda hora está gritando.

\- Bella, preciso de você aqui. – Ângela me chamou suavemente. – Bella?

\- Por favor, irmã. Dê uma medicação a ela. Qualquer coisa.

\- Eu não sou sua irmã.

\- Victória, vamos sair para que elas possam trabalhar. – James disse e puxou-a pelo braço.

\- Nós não temos dinheiro para pagar isso, me ajuda. – Victória insistiu e saiu rebocada por James.

Eu queria vomitar.

\- Bella? – Ângela me chamou.

\- O que temos? – Edward entrou e foi direto para o leito. – Monitor, oxigênio, preciso de uma ultrassom aqui. – gritou e ele me olhou. – Bella? – gritou esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Ângela.

\- Eu não entendi. Parece que essa criança é sobrinha dela. – Ângela respondeu.

\- Sobrinha? – perguntou e me olhou. – Bella? Reage! Responda-me! Nós precisamos de você aqui.

\- Tirem eles daqui. Todos os três. – disse perdendo meu controle. Eu estava tremendo e chorando. – Não posso. Tira eles daqui, Edward. Todos os três.

\- Eu não posso tirar essa criança daqui, ela está morrendo. – respondeu e vários internos invadiram a sala. – Chamem a polícia.

\- O quê? – perguntei desorientada.

\- Ela está morrendo, Bella. Eles precisam ser presos. – Ângela disse com uma revolta quase que descontrolada.

Eles mataram uma criança.

Virei e fui até a sala de visitas. Victória estava lá, parada, olhando para parede de vidro, do lado oposto da sala de trauma que sua filha estava lutando para viver.

\- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – gritei empurrando-a. Dei um tapa no seu rosto. - Uma criança!

\- Eu não fiz nada. Eu nem queria ter um bebê. Ela só chora, o tempo todo gritando e eu não sei de nada. Desde que a mamãe morreu, eu não sei o que fazer com ela. – disse de volta.

\- Ela está morrendo e o hospital vai chamar a polícia. Destruir a minha vida é uma coisa. Destruir a vida de uma criança? Você é pior do que eu pensava. Um lixo. E eu vou pessoalmente falar com a polícia agora.

\- Eu não destruí a vida dela! Eu lhe dei uma vida, poderia ter abortado!

\- Seria melhor do que tratar uma criança assim.

\- A mamãe cuidava dela. Não me interessa quem você acha que eu sou. Eu te pedi perdão. A mamãe...

\- Não fale da minha mãe como se você se importasse com ela. Você é uma vadia sem coração, Victória. Você entrou na minha casa e destruiu a minha vida. – ela estava pronta para gritar. - Não fale da mamãe porque ela morreu enganada. Ela morreu achando que você é manipulada por James e que tem medo dele. Você rompeu meu relacionamento com a minha mãe porque é uma piranha sem limites que deslizou para minha cama com o filho da puta do meu marido.

\- Não vim aqui para você chamar a polícia, se não me importasse com Zoe, deixava ela em casa do jeito que estava. Ela não vai morrer, deve ser uma febre ou algo assim.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você deu água e comida a ela?

\- Acho que James deu umas salsichas enlatadas.

\- Eu espero que exista um lugar muito pior que o inferno para vocês dois.

Voltei para o posto da emergência e eles não estavam mais lá. Zoe estava sendo levada para a UTI. Seus sinais vitais regularizaram o suficiente para sua saturação subir ao mínimo esperado da sua idade. E eu não tive coragem de entrar lá, porque esperariam que eu pudesse ajudar e não posso. Não quero pensar como médica ao redor dela. Não quero ser obrigada a me importar. E eu não queria que Edward aceitasse a sua internação.

\- Ela precisa ir. – peguei Edward no meio do caminho.

\- Ela é sua sobrinha? – perguntou me puxando para o canto. – Você tem um irmão ou irmã?

\- Ela é filha da minha irmã com meu ex-marido. – respondi e Edward recuou, assustado.

\- Foi com a sua irmã que seu marido te traiu? – perguntou e balancei a cabeça. – E ela simplesmente veio aqui te pedir ajuda? Essa criança claramente sofre maus tratos e negligência. Eu chamei a polícia, Bella. Sua irmã provavelmente vai ser detida.

\- Eu não me importo. Não me interessa o que vai acontecer com nenhum deles. Não quero ter que lidar com isso. Passei o dia inteiro quase vomitando porque teria que te contar que era com a minha irmã que meu marido transava. – disse segurando-o pelo jaleco. – Mande eles embora. Não quero lidar com isso.

\- Eu não posso botar uma criança naquela idade para fora. Eu fiz um juramento de salvar vidas, inclusive, você também, mas eu não vou te obrigar a atendê-la e não vou colocá-la para fora. – disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos. – Vá para casa, eu cuido disso e quando eu chegar nós conversamos com calma. Você está nervosa e tremendo. Fique longe deles em casa. A polícia vai resolver isso.

\- Não quero ir embora sozinha. Não com James lá fora e podendo me seguir e descobrir onde eu moro. A última vez que nos vimos, ele me deixou amarrada em uma cadeira por uma noite inteira.

\- Ele vai ser um homem morto se encostar você novamente. – disse e respirou fundo, com seu bipe tocando. – É ela. Ela pode morrer, Bella.

Edward coçou a cabeça, tenso.

\- Vá trocando de roupa que alguém vai embora com você, ok?

\- Edward?

\- Eu não vou deixar aquela criança.

Frustrada, dei às costas e troquei de roupa. Rosalie encontrou comigo e disse que estaria em cinco minutos na entrada. Desci sem ela, porque não queria ficar disponível no hospital para Victória me encontrar. Parei na calçada, esperando e olhei para o lado. James estava fumando. Ele me deu um olhar e virou para frente.

\- Eu não queria vir aqui. Sei a merda que fiz e o quanto te machuquei, mas quando cheguei da entrevista de emprego, ela já estava aqui. Não podia fazer nada. – disse e jogou o cigarro. – Não vim atrás de você. Não quero te causar problemas e nem ter problemas. Eu carrego a culpa de tudo que fiz. Eu disse pros caras que teu pai mandou atrás de mim que iria ficar longe e fiquei. Não tô fazendo nada, nem te pedindo nada.

Balancei a cabeça, olhei nos seus olhos e soquei seu rosto. Chutei suas pernas e bati com meu punho onde consegui. James estava só se esquivando. Minhas mãos doíam muito, mas eu não queria parar. Não podia começar a definir o quanto eu queria que ele se ferisse profundamente.

\- Bella, para. – Félix me puxou para longe. – Sai daqui. Agora! – gritou para James.

\- Olha as suas mãos. – Rosalie puxou.

\- Nada quebrado. – disse tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

\- Vamos fazer...

\- Eu quero beber, Rose. E não fazer um raio-x. Gelo e álcool vão resolver.

Rosalie olhou para Félix e eles encolheram os ombros. Atravessamos a rua e logo que entramos, Félix me deu um pano com balde gelo. Duas doses de uísque. Não gosto e não costumo beber uísque, mas eu só precisava de um lugar de paz para entorpecer toda a minha dor.


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo Dezoito.**

A sujeira era maior do que eu imaginava e havia um pequeno anjo machucado no meio. E eu não estou falando da minha namorada surtada e profundamente machucada, que acabou de agredir o pai de uma paciente e seu ex-marido na calçada em frente ao hospital. Dr. Banner estava me atualizando sobre os exames de Zoe e sua situação era preocupante. Não encontramos nenhum sinal de problemas cardíacos, ela precisava de um longo e intenso tratamento clínico. E era só um bebê de sete meses cujos pais não foram mais vistos depois que Bella socou o rosto de um deles. Ela ficou completamente descontrolada.

\- Dr. Evans vai passar a noite monitorando-a a cada hora. – disse e assenti. – Como faremos com o formulário do seguro ou pagamento?

\- Amanhã eu resolvo isso. – retruquei e acariciei a cabecinha ruiva dela. Era incrível como ela não era filha da Bella de tão parecida. – Preciso resolver isso com a Bella. Se os pais voltarem, me avise na hora e deixe a polícia aqui de plantão.

Tomei banho e troquei de roupa bem rápido. Rosalie estava com Bella no bar e as suas mensagens sobre o estado dela não eram animadoras. Atravessei a rua e entrei no bar do Félix. Jane estava segurando uma bolsa de gelo na mão esquerda da Bella e ela estava com a cabeça jogada no balcão, com Rosalie ao seu lado, olhando para frente. Assim que Jane me viu, disse algo e Bella levantou a cabeça, completamente embriagada.

\- Olha ele aí, o homem da minha vida.

Totalmente bêbada.

\- Oi amor, vamos para casa?

\- Graças a Deus. Rosalie não quer me deixar beber mais. – soluçou e bateu com a cabeça no balcão de novo. – Estou com fome. – levantou a cabeça de novo. – Como está o fruto do mal?

Ajudei-a ficar de pé e virei para pegar sua bolsa e casaco. Ela desabou no chão. Segurei-a tempo de bater com o rosto no balcão.

\- O quanto vocês beberam?

\- O suficiente. – Rosalie respondeu e eu vi que ela estava usando o que restou de sobriedade para manter sua postura. – Estou esperando Emmett, vou ficar bem. Pode ir.

Peguei Bella no colo e ela riu em um estado alcoólico onde tudo é engraçado, inclusive ser carregada pelo seu namorado até em casa. Abri o portão com dificuldade e o fechei com um chute. O alarme disparou com a brutalidade e ela gritou junto com as sirenes. Coloquei meu dedo no leitor de digital para parar o alarme e subi a escada com ela. Ela realmente está ficando pesada.

\- Você tem razão, engordou.

\- Eu te disse. – riu e eu a joguei no sofá.

Abri a geladeira e lhe dei uma garrafa de suco e enchi um pote com sorvete e calda. Ela comeu tudo e repetiu. Aumentar a glicose dela era a minha prioridade. Encontrei um pedaço de pizza na geladeira, esquentei e ela comeu sem reclamar. Parei com as mãos na cintura pensando. Não havia chance de nenhuma conversa agora, sem que ela vomitasse, dormisse ou não me respondesse corretamente, porque estava muito bêbada. O jeito seria ir para cama. Melhor, ela precisava dormir porque eu não tinha condições de deitar agora porque a minha mente estava completamente cheia de muitas teorias e poucas informações.

Levei-a para o quarto, tirei a sua roupa e ela se enrolou no roupão sozinha. Por via das dúvidas, deixei um balde pequeno ao seu lado, eu não sei até que ponto seu estômago vai processar todo álcool. Deixei a luz do abajur na mais fraca e encostei a porta do quarto, descendo a escada. Considerei beber um uísque, mas eu precisava estar sóbrio. Alguém precisava estar bem nessa casa essa noite, porém não rejeitei a cerveja. Abri uma e me joguei no sofá.

Eu ainda estava digerindo o fato que ela foi casada. É inevitável não sentir um peso pelo fato que estamos juntos há meses, dividimos a mesma casa e temos planos de casar e ela não compartilhou comigo suas experiências passadas como eu compartilhei com ela, mas me pego preso no fato que ela me garantiu que havia algo sobre sua vida que eu não sabia e não estava pronta para me contar. Sinto-me culpado por estar chateado. Não estou com raiva e muito menos magoado, apenas chateado. Bella não é de mentir. E hoje, depois dessa bomba, é impossível não compreender.

Bella é diferente. Não só das outras mulheres, Ela é diferente de todos os outros seres humanos. Ela é um dicionário ambulante, um armazém de informações e inteligente que não consigo acompanhar. E ela é boa, muitas vezes inocente, mas boa. Seus sentimentos às vezes são egoístas e reconheço que está aprendendo e mudando a cada dia sobre os sentimentos dos outros. Principalmente os meus. Quando brigamos, ela joga palavras pesadas, que sabe que vai me magoar e eu sei que é a sua maneira de mostrar quão ferida está. A sua razão entra em choque com a emoção.

E no meio daquele pronto socorro, eu conheci o seu lado mais puro. O seu medo. A sua impotência. E principalmente, o seu egoísmo acima do seu juramento de salvar vidas, travou-a diante de uma situação que ela não pode calcular uma saída de emergência. Ela entrou em pânico. Apesar de não saber detalhes da história, não preciso deles para entender o tamanho do seu dano. Era sua irmã caçula. Com acesso ao prontuário, calculei a idade de Victória quando Bella descobriu. Uma criança de dezoito anos de idade e um homem de vinte e oito.

A sua irmã e o seu marido. Eu não sei o que mais pode ser fodido como isso. Não é de admirar que ela seja insana, desconfiada e agrediu um homem por pura raiva. É bom que o ex-marido dela não apareça na minha frente porque eu vou bater tanto nele que perderei a minha licença médica. Primeiro por Bella e depois Zoe. Aquela criança não merece estar no meio dessa bagunça. Ela é um bebê que ainda corre risco de vida. Subnutrida, desidratada, com hematomas tão profundos que poderia gerar coágulos na sua corrente sanguínea.

Terminei minha cerveja e não bebi outra. Eu estava muito cansado, precisando dormir porque o dia de amanhã será completamente longo. Subi para o closet, peguei um pijama limpo e botei minha roupa do dia para lavar. Entrei no quarto de fininho, ela estava dormindo toda encolhida. Beijei seu rosto e percebi que estava todo molhado, como um rio de lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos mesmo fechados. Ela virou e se encolheu toda em meus braços, com medo, tremendo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Tudo bem.

Eu espero que fique tudo bem.

Bella não estava acordada, apenas dormindo e chorando.

No meio da madrugada, acordei com o som do chuveiro e meu telefone tocando. Bella estava nua no chuveiro, segurando a sua mão que estava completamente roxa e inchada.

\- Puta merda. Você deve ter quebrado alguma coisa. – disse e ela assentiu, debaixo da água quente, provavelmente para aliviar a dor da sua mão. – Vamos para o hospital cuidar disso.

Assentindo, peguei sua toalha e ela se vestiu. Li a mensagem do Mike e sentei na cama. Parece que esse dia nunca vai acabar. Esperei Bella se vestir e ajudei com a sua blusa. Ela estava em silêncio, ou ainda estava bêbada ou com muita dor. Ela ficaria longe da sala de cirurgia por muito tempo. Provável que fique longe do hospital também para não correr o risco de alguma infecção.

\- Isso foi estupidez, sabia disso? Não cuidar da sua mão?

\- Não imaginei que fosse ficar assim. – disse e andou calmamente ao meu lado.

A emergência estava tranquila e eu registrei os olhares que deram para ela. De longe, vi Mike trabalhar em uma pessoa na sala de trauma. Só podia ser ela. Victória. Sentei Bella em uma maca e uma enfermeira veio com um kit para limpeza. Deu-lhe remédio para dor e apliquei o anti-inflamatório no local. Fiz o curativo com cuidado e enrolei sua mão em uma faixa para manter a pomada cicatrizante que passei.

Mike saiu de uma sala e entrou em outra. Ele fez o sinal com o polegar para baixo.

\- Amor? Olha pra mim. – pedi gentilmente. Ela me fitou com os olhos cheios de água.

\- Zoe morreu?

\- Não. Não que eu saiba, ela estava bem quando saí.

\- O que aconteceu, Edward? Eu conheço as suas expressões.

\- James e Victória sofreram um gravíssimo acidente de carro. – disse e ela mordeu o lábio. – James faleceu no local. Victória está em estado grave na sala de trauma. Ela está acordada, mas é apenas o surto. Será um milagre se sobreviver na sala de cirurgia. Está sendo preparada agora. Você gostaria de ir lá ver a sua irmã antes que seja tarde demais?

\- Não.

\- Bella, lembre como foi difícil com a sua mãe.

\- Eu sei. Eu amava a minha mãe. – respondeu e olhou para onde Mike estava.

\- E você odeia a sua irmã? É isso que ainda sente?

\- Eu não sei o que sinto. – encolheu os ombros e brincou com a sua faixa.

\- Na dúvida, vamos até lá. Eu vou estar do seu lado, segurando a sua mão. Essa pode ser a sua chance de limpar o quadro e começar uma nova história.

Peguei sua mão boa e a puxei gentilmente para onde Victória estava sendo empurrada. Bella avançou sozinha e olhou para irmã. Não havia nenhuma expressão de ternura ou amor. Era apenas um vazio.

\- Eu nunca quis a Zoe. Cuide dela. – Victória disse para Bella, que não fez nada, apenas olhou até que o monitor cardíaco de Victória começou a disparar.

Puxei o rosto de Bella para o meu peito, ela não precisava ver a sua irmã morrendo. Com brusquidão, ela me empurrou e saiu correndo em direção a saída da emergência. Ela foi andando pela calçada onde ficava o estacionamento das ambulâncias. Mike tocou meu ombro e pela expressão dele sabia que Victória não sobreviveu. Na esquina, de braços cruzados, ela gritou tão forte e tão alto que os cachorros ao redor começaram a latir. Ela gritou e chutou as lixeiras, com raiva e eu a segurei, impedindo que quebrasse mais alguma parte do seu corpo.

\- O que eu faço, Edward? O que eu faço? – perguntou e seu coração estava batendo tão forte que sentia em minha mão. – Chama a sua mãe. Eu preciso dela. Eu preciso da sua mãe agora!

Voltei para o hospital com ela e subimos até a sala dos médicos. Sentei-a em um sofá e ela ficou se balançando, repetindo a letra de uma música e seus olhos ficando cada vez mais desfocados.

\- Não! Não se esconda na sua mente. Bella! Volta! – sacodi seus ombros e ela falou mais alto, me bloqueando.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem. – ela continuou se balançando.

Esfreguei meu rosto. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo. Acordei a minha mãe e ela disse que não tinha problema nenhum vir até a nós. Puxei Bella para meu colo, ela continuou cantarolando que ficaria tudo bem. Segurando a minha gola, eu percebi que estava lutando contra sua agitação. Ela estava lutando para manter o controle. Assim que minha mãe chegou, contei baixinho sua última reação antes de ficar daquele jeito.

\- Bella está se bloqueando. – disse suavemente depois que pediu uma maca porque iria sedá-la. – Ela está se bloqueando. Pessoas como ela, com alto QI, possuem formas diferentes de lidar com fortes emoções. Quando algo ruim acontece, eles não param de pensar nisso e o cérebro não consegue fazer com que o restante do corpo controle as emoções. Ela sabe disso. Ela está se bloqueando para não ter um ataque, surto, seja lá como quer chamar.

\- O que eu faço, mãe?

\- Agora? Segure a mão dela porque vou colocá-la para dormir e vou mantê-la sedada, acordando-a lentamente e diminuindo o sedativo até que consiga acordar controlada.

\- Ela te chamou.

\- Porque ela sabia que eu faria isso.

\- Como?

\- É como ela é, querido.

Observei minha mãe com auxilio da enfermagem aplicar o sedativo, lentamente ela parou a sua agonia até que sua expressão suavizou totalmente. Diminui a luz do quarto e a cobri, saindo para assinar sua internação e autorização de tratamento. Sua internação seria de apenas doze horas, eram três da manhã agora, na parte da tarde ela já pode estar totalmente acordada. Decidi esperar até amanhecer para ligar para Charlie ou ele tomaria um susto, mas achei justo ligar para Phil. Eu estava dando a notícia em um canto separado quando minha mãe saiu do quarto, acenando na minha direção. Phil recebeu a notícia em completo choque e silêncio. Por fim me agradeceu pela gentileza de ter ligado e encerrou a chamada.

Perdeu a mulher e a filha em menos de seis meses.

\- O que aconteceu? Você parece destruído.

\- Eu não sei se ela quer que todo mundo saiba, mas eu vou te falar o que esse hospital inteiro ouviu. Bella tem uma irmã caçula, ela chegou aqui mais cedo com uma criança de sete meses, sua filha, seu nome é Zoe. Filha com o ex-marido da Bella. Os dois tinham um caso. Em todo caso, ela apareceu aqui hoje, Bella surtou, mandou irem embora, gritou coisas bem horríveis e pessoais no saguão da emergência e depois bateu no ex-marido. Acordei com a notícia que eles haviam morrido. A criança ainda está internada aqui e não sei o que vai ser dela, vou ter que esperar amanhecer. Só tem dois parentes vivos, o avô e a tia.

\- A Bella. O estado não vai considerar o avô como apto para criança. A primeira opção será Bella e a segunda, um lar adotivo. – minha mãe disse pensativa. – Vai ser difícil para ela lidar com isso. Criar o bebê do seu ex-marido com sua irmã.

\- Ela não pode deixar essa criança com qualquer pessoa.

\- Se ela quiser, ela vai deixar com o estado. Ela não é obrigada.

\- Não vou permitir, porque sei que vai se arrepender. Não vou permitir que não enterre essa história e supere isso.

\- Você não pode obrigá-la, filho.

\- Eu não quero que ela sofra mais. A criança não tem culpa, ela também não. As duas não merecem sofrer ainda mais com isso e agora eles se foram. Para sempre. Acabou.

\- Vai ser difícil para ela, ok? Tenha paciência.

Concordei e aproveitei que estava no hospital, fui até o andar da pediatria. Dr. Evans estava anotando alguma coisa no prontuário de Zoe, encostado no berço e olhando-a. Ele checou os monitores e me deu um aceno. Como ela estava dormindo, decidi não entrar.

\- Os pais não voltaram e um oficial veio me dizer que eles foram pegos em alta velocidade em uma estrada no sentido de Maryland. Foram perseguidos pela polícia até que bateram de frente com um caminhão de carga. – disse e abriu o prontuário, atualizando-me dos dados e dos seus últimos exames. – A saturação não caiu mais, o restante ainda vai ser um longo processo, mas já é uma vitória não ser um caso cirúrgico.

\- Obrigado, Garrett. Mantenha-me informado.

Resolvi começar o meu turno mais cedo, acredito que todos entenderiam que eu precisava sair no momento que ela acordasse. Era preciso estarmos em casa. Além de conversarmos, queria mantê-la em um ambiente calmo para falarmos sobre Zoe. Em algum momento a assistência social iria procurá-la e nós teríamos que ter uma decisão alinhada. Não vou permitir que ela desista. Ela vai passar a vida inteira se perguntando se tomou a decisão correta ao deixá-la ir. Ao se vingar pela atitude nos pais na criança. Não vou deixar que carregue essa fardo. Eu não quero carregar esse fardo.

Troquei de roupa e conversei com Eric por um momento e não demorou muito para amanhecer. Jéssica chegou e conversei discretamente com ela. Era seu primeiro dia de retorno após aquele susto e ela estava disposta a trabalhar. Rosalie me cercou e ela nem tinha trocado de roupa. Indiquei o leito que ela estava na ala da psiquiatria e ela saiu correndo sem nem dar mais alguma palavra. Não adiantava correr, ela estava apagada. Depois de conversar com Emmett e Jasper, liguei para Charlie, porque já era um horário socialmente aceitável.

Ele ficou bem nervoso e mal me deixou explicar. Desligou e estava vindo. Pedi que me informassem quando ele entrasse no hospital e deixei liberada a sua entrada. Conversei com Ângela e ela disse que as cirurgias do dia eram do Dr. Banner porque Bella ficaria o dia inteiro no laboratório fazendo a sua pesquisa, então, ela se dedicaria ao atendimento clinico das visitas e não teria grandes problemas a sua ausência.

Charlie estava parado olhando Bella pelo vidro. Charlotte estava mais atrás. Ambos de braços cruzados, observando-a dormir. Aproximei-me e ele parou do meu lado.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou baixinho.

\- James e Victória apareceram aqui ontem. – disse e ele virou pra mim vermelho.

\- Aquele bastardo encostou na minha filha de novo?

\- Não. Ela quem o agrediu, em todo caso... James e Victória sofreram um acidente de carro, fugindo da polícia e faleceram. Eles deixaram uma criança de sete meses de idade que está internada conosco.

\- Oh puta merda. Ela teve um surto?

\- Não. Ela já teve um antes?

\- Sim, dirigindo. Quando ela os pegou na cama, pegou o carro, teve um surto dirigindo e sofreu um acidente.

\- Ela pediu que chamasse a minha mãe antes disso.

\- Elizabeth sabe explicar? Bella nunca foi boa em lidar. Ela não sabe se grita, se chora, se quebra alguma coisa e na dúvida de como agir, surta. – Charlie disse e suspirou. – Ela estava tão feliz e agora acontece isso... – disse e virou pra mim. – Não deixa a minha filha por causa disso. Ela te ama, ela está feliz, mas a sua relação com Victória era linda. Ela amava aquela irmã. Idolatrava e cuidava como um bebê. Ela colocou James em um pedestal. Ela era um robô infeliz fazendo de tudo para agradá-los e por isso que eu digo, não duvide do amor dela. Ela te ama. Não deixe a minha filha.

\- Eu não vou deixá-la, Charlie. Ela é a mulher da minha vida. É uma fase ruim e nós vamos superar juntos.

Ele assentiu e virou para frente novamente.

\- Que horas ela vai despertar?

\- Minha mãe vai diminuir os sedativos no começo da tarde. Até umas quatro horas ela já acordou...

\- Eu vou indo, porque eu não gosto de invadir o espaço dela. Quando ela me ligar e eu volto. Mantenha-me avisado por fora.

Despedi-me de Charlotte e Jared e fui bipado no meu andar para resolver um problema com a família do paciente. Não entrei em nenhuma cirurgia porque eu realmente não tinha condições mentais de operar ninguém. Acabei precisando entrar em uma reunião para convencer uma família a não processar o hospital porque um dos meus residentes estava insistindo em um tratamento clínico que a família não autorizou. Foi um longo momento e eu estava quase perdendo o controle quando finalmente o pai decidiu que aceitaria a desculpa em troca de uma punição administrativa no médico, afinal de contas, ele ainda era um residente.

Quando saí, eu tinha dezoito ligações perdidas da minha mãe. Fui correndo no andar onde Bella estava e o quarto estava vazio. Corri pelas escadas até a pediatria. Minha mãe estava encostada na parede. Bella estava parada contra o vidro do quarto de Zoe.

\- Ela não sabe que a segui. – minha mãe me segurou quando fiz menção de ir até Bella. – Acordou, pediu água, me abraçou, chorou e agradeceu. Ela veio andando sozinha e eu só a segui de longe.

Bella tocou o vidro e ficou olhando até que virou de costas e escorreu pela parede, chorando.

\- Deixe-a a chorar sozinha. Dê a ela um momento. – minha mãe me segurou de novo.

Vê-la sozinha chorando era demais pra mim. Soltei a mão da minha mãe do meu braço delicadamente e fui até Bella, ajoelhando-me na sua frente. Ela levantou o olhar e me abraçou apertado.

\- Como ela está? – perguntou bem baixinho.

\- Respondendo muito bem ao tratamento. – respondi e segurei seu rosto. – Quer conhecê-la?

\- Hoje não. – encolheu os ombros.

Tudo bem. Era muito para um dia.

Ela olhou sobre meu ombro e virei para ver minha mãe conversando com a assistente social do hospital.

\- Vamos para casa, por favor. – pediu e fiquei de pé. – Precisamos conversar.

Tomei um banho porque eu tive contato com pacientes, troquei de roupa e saímos sem falar com ninguém, descendo pela escada e saindo pela lateral para não encontrarmos com qualquer pessoa que pudesse nos prender mais um pouco ali. Chegamos em casa e sentamos no sofá. Eu não quis ser aquele a oferecer um assunto porque era ela quem tinha muito que dizer e por isso, recostei e esperei o tempo que precisou para reorganizar seus pensamentos.

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu preciso te pedir perdão. – disse baixinho. Foi uma surpresa, porque eu não esperava que ela achasse que me devia desculpas. – Eu deveria ter me enfrentado e te contado. No fundo, eu sabia que no momento que abrisse a minha boca, a merda iria explodir no meu rosto.

\- Foi melhor. Você me contou sobre seu marido... E foi melhor. Eu assumo que não saberia lidar se me falasse no momento que eles estavam lá na emergência.

\- Não sabia que estavam por perto. Não sei deles há anos. Às vezes Renée deixava escapar alguma informação...

\- Você sabia da existência da Zoe?

\- Sim. Foi por ter ouvido seu choro durante uma ligação que eu disse que odiava a minha mãe. – chorou e a puxei para meus braços. – Fiquei com tanta raiva que minha mãe estivesse acalentando o bebê da vadia da minha irmã e não comigo. Fiquei tão magoada que mais uma vez não fui escolhida pela minha mãe.

Bella relatou detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu, cada momento, detalhes que eu não gostaria de ter na imagem mental. Entre soluços e muitas lágrimas, relatou o pesadelo que sua vida se tornou após o flagra. Durante a fase inicial da sua internação pelo acidente, James ainda ficou ao seu lado, agindo como um marido preocupado, sem dizer ao Charlie o que tinha acontecido até que Bella resistiu e chamou o pai, contando. Seu pai perseguiu James na rua e jogou todas as coisas dele pela janela, queimando suas roupas e joias na calçada. O restante, ele desapareceu. James com medo, sumiu por várias semanas e Victória reapareceu, pedindo para ver a irmã, convencendo a mãe que foi abusada, seduzida, que vivia um relacionamento abusivo, que sabia que James era "mal".

Ela contou que esse cabo de guerra durou por meses até que James decidiu se defender enviando a Bella provas de que o relacionamento com Victória era puramente consensual. Com pesar, falou sobre como era seu casamento e sua vida com sua irmã. Eles não só a traíram, como a arrastaram para dentro de um pesadelo de mentiras e verdades, impedindo-a de viver a sua dor e principalmente de seguir em frente. Horrível.

\- Eu não quero que isso fique entre nós dois ou que você sinta, que de alguma forma, eles possuem mais importância do que você. Estou feliz e te amo. Quero continuar feliz e te amando, mas eu preciso saber que você entende que no momento não estou bem. A minha irmã morreu e tudo que eu sinto é alívio. Que tipo de pessoa esse sentimento me torna?

\- Uma pessoa que sofreu muito e encontrou a oportunidade do seu fim. Sua história com sua irmã acabou. Esse sentimento de alívio é a sua chance de enterrar esse assunto e perdoar.

\- Perdoar?

\- Talvez venha com o tempo, mas é importante que não arraste isso para a nossa vida.

\- Não quero.

\- Então vamos trabalhar nisso, está tudo bem sentir o luto da morte da sua irmã. É o fim de um ciclo. E o começo de outro.

\- O que vou fazer com a criança?

\- Zoe. O nome dela é Zoe. Tente chamá-la pelo nome.

Ela me ignorou.

\- Será que Phil quer cria-la? Podemos escolher uma família? Saberemos dela?

\- Eu não sei, amor. Acho que primeiro temos que focar no fato que ela é nossa responsabilidade agora.

\- Nossa?

\- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha. Não estou te deixando por causa disso. – disse e lentamente, virou o rosto para o meu. – Eu te amo, Bella. É só o seu passado. Nós somos o presente e o futuro. Você vai superar... Fez um grande progresso até aqui.

\- Eu não sei se posso criá-la. Não conheço. Ela é filha...

\- Sim, ela é filha da sua irmã com seu ex-marido.

\- Como você acha que isso é fácil para mim?

\- Não é. Mas... Ela não pediu para nascer. Ela foi maltratada e negligenciada até agora. Essa criança não sabe o que é ser amada, Bella. Zoe é meramente fruto deles, mas não um fruto de amor. Se você vê-la...

\- Vai mudar toda nossa vida, todos os nossos planos...

\- Não precisamos decidir nada agora, eu sei que é uma criança, que é uma pessoinha estranha. Vamos cuidar da saúde dela, pagar por isso, assumir a responsabilidade pela sua melhora. Vamos conhecê-la e esquecer quem são seus pais biológicos. Eles não vão voltar para buscá-la.

Torcendo os dedos, assentiu.

\- Tenho que ligar para Phil.

\- Eu já fiz isso, ele agradeceu a gentileza de ter contado.

\- Tenho que fazer um funeral?

\- Eu acredito que vê-los sendo enterrados é a melhor maneira de te ajudar a acreditar que acabou.

\- Tem razão. Você cuida disso pra mim? Eu posso pedir a Jared.

\- Vamos pedir a ele. Seu pai foi te ver e pediu que ligasse assim que se sentisse confortável.

\- É difícil acreditar que acabou. Que não irei vê-los nunca mais. – disse depois de um tempo que até pensei que ela tivesse dormido. – Eu desejei ter sido mais forte para enfrentar com eles vivos.

\- Não é porque eles morreram que você tem que deixar para lá. Conserte isso no seu coração e siga em frente.

\- Vai ser cruel dizer que a traição dela é o que ainda me dói? Eu acho que perdoei James em algum momento no caminho. Ele errou, foi cruel, sujo, baixo e desagradável. Mas ele era uma pessoa que chegou na minha vida. Victória estava nela o tempo todo. Ele a conheceu ela era criança. Então houve um momento que eu realmente acreditei que ela estivesse sendo usada por ele. Que era uma vítima. Chamei meus advogados e pedi que fizessem de tudo para que ele pagasse por seus erros.

\- Ela era sua irmã. É normal doer tanto. Acho que dói até mais. Se você me traísse com Emmett... Ele é o mais próximo que tenho de um irmão. Eu não sei o que seria de mim.

\- Victória se foi. Minha mãe se foi. Estou aqui... A geração de mulheres da minha família morreu. E eu estou aqui.

\- Há mais uma. Cabe a você não deixá-la ir também. – disse e ela suspirou, cansada. – Vamos comer. Precisamos nos alimentar e eu sinceramente preciso dormir.

Bella foi tomar banho enquanto preparei um jantar leve para nós dois. Dispensei a bebida alcoólica para ambos e com a comida quentinha, comemos em silêncio. Ela lavou os pratos, eu sequei. Ficamos parados olhando para o outro um tempão. Memorizei cada pedacinho do seu rosto inchado, as sardas espalhadas no seu nariz pequeno e perfeito, a boca carnuda que é suave de beijar, o queixo que faz um furinho sempre que ela sorri e seus olhos, grandes e expressivos. Devagar, abriu cada botão da minha blusa e tirou de dentro da calça. Delicadamente me deu um beijo em cima do meu coração.

\- Vamos para cama. Eu preciso de você agora.

Com cuidado, fizemos amor por quase toda noite, porque mesmo em meio à tempestade, haveria um lugar de paz para nós dois. Um refúgio. E fazendo amor, o encontramos.


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**Capítulo Dezenove.**

Eu estava sentada na cama, olhando para janela aberta do meu quarto há horas. O dia estava apenas começando no mundo lá fora, mas ainda não tinha acabado o de ontem pra mim. Edward estava tão cansado que não demorou a dormir logo que viemos deitar. O homem se esgotou. E ele é perfeito por ter segurado as pontas quando eu mesma não conseguia mais me segurar. _Respirei fundo_. Olhei para minha mão enfaixada, dolorida e latejante de toda porrada que dei em James, que agora está morto e não vai poder apanhar nem metade do que tenho vontade por aquela garotinha que não quero conhecer. Victória morreu. E tudo que sinto é alívio. Eu sou um monstro. Odiei tanto a minha irmã que pra mim, ela estar morta me traz paz de nunca mais vê-la. De nunca mais sofrer da mesma forma. Eu devia sentir dor. Um pouco de pesar. Eu deveria chorar pela minha irmã, o bebê que eu ajudei a criar, mas o monstro que ela se tornou me fez perceber que chorei a morte dela há muito tempo.

Edward grunhiu na cama, o som que sempre me faz sorrir pela manhã e hoje não foi diferente. Ele estava se espreguiçando, não preciso olhar para saber o que faz quando acorda, porque todos os dias, estamos juntos. Senti sua mão na minha cintura e o colchão afundou mais do meu lado. Fui puxada e deitei com minhas costas na sua barriga. Enfiei a mão no seu cabelo, ele estava completamente sonolento, provavelmente ainda muito cansado de toda maratona que foi ontem. Se pudesse, ficaria em casa hoje, mas havia tanta coisa para resolver lá fora e trabalhar que não existia a possibilidade de nos escondermos na cama. Essa era a minha vontade. Ficar debaixo das cobertas.

\- Como está a sua mão?

\- Bem. – menti e ele abriu os olhos. – Dolorida e latejante.

\- Vou pedir para Benjamin dar uma olhada, você pode ter ferido algum nervo, alguma coisa. Não tem um osso quebrado, talvez tenha deslocado algum bem pequeno. – sorriu e bocejou. – Como está se sentindo essa manhã?

Encolhi os ombros.

\- Vou fazer o café. – disse e olhei para minha mão. – Só o líquido, sabe? Vamos comer no hospital.

\- Eu preparo algo para comermos.

\- Não precisa, fique descansando mais um pouco...

\- Melhor levantar ou eu nunca vou conseguir. – sorriu e levantou. Ele estava só de cueca e saiu do quarto, se esticando por completo. Fui atrás e eu estava só com a minha camisola que coloquei no meio da madrugada. – Quer omeletes? Dá tempo de fazer.

\- Eu nunca recuso sua omelete. – sorri e beijei suas costas, passando para maquina de café.

Ele parou atrás de mim e me abraçou, acariciando minha barriga.

\- Vamos fazer o dia de hoje algo bom.

Sorri e virei de frente. Ele me empurrou contra o balcão e me ergueu sentada ali, cruzei minhas pernas na sua cintura e cheguei para frente.

\- Estou nervosa. – assumi sem coragem de encarar seu rosto. – Nervosa com tudo. Você liga para Jared cuidar daquele assunto? Não quero falar com meu pai agora.

\- Eu vou cuidar de tudo, só trabalhe no laboratório, cuide da sua mão e quando estiver pronta, em algum momento desse dia, nós vamos entrar e conhecer Zoe. Quando a assistente social te procurar, você me chama.

\- Claro. Obrigada. – beijei seus lábios repetidas vezes.

\- Você está me seduzindo.

\- Está dando certo? – me esfreguei suavemente nele.

\- Sempre dá. Se você não quer que eu te coma de café da manhã é melhor parar.

\- Vamos para o sofá. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. Sorrindo, ele me pegou no colo e me levou para sala.

Chegamos ao hospital e recebi algumas condolências que me deixaram profundamente irritada. Na hora que gritei com Victória não pensei em várias enfermeiras que estavam próximas e o quanto a fofoca iria se espalhar pelos corredores. Só existe uma coisa que corre mais rápido que um vírus dentro de um hospital: a fofoca. Os olhares eu já estava acostumada, parece que eu sou um tipo de alienígena com a programação da pediatria e todo mundo sabe que eu brigo pelas minhas cirurgias e os funcionários do meu andar. Eles me olham, mas a lista de gente que quer ser transferida para pediatria não para de crescer. Todo mundo ama aquele lugar agora e sei que é graças ao meu trabalho. Olhar não me incomodava. Foi um escândalo, eu gritei com a minha irmã, recusei a atender um paciente e depois bati no meu ex-marido. É claro que vão comentar.

De todas as pessoas, eu estava fugindo de Carlisle. Rezei que não estivesse na sala dos médicos quando entramos. E ele não estava, o que era um grande alívio.

\- Bella Tyson chegando na área. – Emmett veio quicando no lugar e fingindo estar preparado para uma luta. – Me mostra como acertou ele.

\- De algum mau jeito. A mão dela está parecendo uma beterraba. – Edward respondeu secamente e empurrou Emmett. - Como está Mason?

\- É o dente. A mãe dele é desesperada. Eu não tive paciência com ela e Rosalie surtando por um dente.

\- Bebês tem febre quando está nascendo o dentinho, é normal. – sorri achando fofa a preocupação delas com Mason.

\- Eu sei. – Emmett revirou os olhos. – Rosalie também sabe, mas ela esquece que é médica e uma pessoa normal quando acontece algo com o Mason e fica falando na minha cabeça. Eu adoro que as suas se deem bem. Meu relacionamento com a Lisa é ótimo, ela tem o namorado dela, que é um cara muito gente boa e eu tenho a Rosalie. Elas só podiam se dar menos bem. A Lisa chama a Rose de mamãe 2. Está ensinando o Mason a chamá-la de Mammy e a Rose de Mamma.

\- Qual o problema dele ter duas mães? É por que ele pode ter dois pais?

\- Não. A Lisa disse que ele não está interessado em ser pai, não agora, ele curte o Mason, brinca, toma conta e é legal com meu filho, mas não quer a responsabilidade de ser pai.

\- Então ele quer ser um padrasto legal. – sorri e apertei a bochecha. – Eu tive um legal. Phil nunca foi muito certo da cabeça e nunca agiu como meu pai, ele só era um cara legal que me deixava passar os cremes que eu inventava nele.

\- Você inventava cremes? Não deixe a minha Tia Esme saber disso. – Edward riu do seu armário.

Edward me mandou para o consultório de Benjamin e desceu para comprar nosso café da manhã, que devido as nossas atividades matinais, não deu tempo para comer. Eu nunca tinha ido até lá. Eu sei que o andar era todo novo, porque até ano passado não existia internações cirúrgicas para ortopedia, antes era apenas um atendimento atrás da emergência até que o número foi crescendo graças à insistência de Benjamin de provar que era capaz de fazer atendimentos além da emergência. Carlisle lhe deu a oportunidade e ele cresceu muito. Andei ao redor observando os quartos e vi que havia um paciente famoso, um jogador de futebol ali. Um residente me abordou e disse que Benjamin estava me esperando em uma das salas dos fundos.

\- Olha a pessoinha feliz. – Benjamin sorriu quando empurrei a porta.

\- Eu sou uma pediatra, seu bobo. As crianças gostam de ver sorrisos. – retruquei. Os outros atendentes implicavam com a minha regra de felicidade do andar. Algumas enfermeiras reclamaram com Zafrina que não queriam trabalhar sorrindo e elas foram trocadas por gente feliz. Desde então, pegam no meu pé.

\- Deixe-me ver sua mão. Senta aqui. – ele me conduziu para uma cadeira e tirou a faixa. – Você deveria ter feito um raio-x.

\- Não tem nada quebrado. – reclamei meio petulante. Minha mão estava horrível.

\- Quebrou sim. Vamos fazer um raio-x agora, eu vou ver se irei precisar colocar no lugar cirurgicamente ou se aguenta a dor. – me deu um tapinha no joelho e Edward abriu a porta. – Que bom que trouxe café pra mim. – Benjamin riu.

\- Não trouxe não. E aí?

\- Vamos para o raio-x antes de tudo.

Benjamin nos levou para outra sala e fizemos a radiografia. Fechei os olhos quando vi trapézio, trapezoide, capitato e hamato deslocados. Edward soltou um assobio e eu sabia o que significava. Além de gesso, não poderia colocar a minha mão para baixo e muito menos operar. Vou ficar longe da sala de cirurgia por semanas. Segurei minha vontade de chorar na frente de Benjamin quando ele sinalizou para uma enfermeira vir fazer o tratamento de inflamação nos cortes e aplicar ao redor dos ossinhos.

\- Quero um gesso rosa. – disse baixinho e ele assentiu.

\- Eu vou ter que colocar no lugar. Eu posso fazer com anestesia na sala de cirurgia ou aqui. Você escolhe.

\- Aqui é sem anestesia?

\- Sim, se eu te anestesiar, você vai ter que ficar em casa hoje e amanhã. Efeitos colaterais. Aqui, vai doer muito na hora e vai ficar dolorido depois, mas com um analgésico forte eu te libero para serviços administrativos a fim de cumprir sua carga horaria.

\- O nível de dor é de gritar muito? Eu nunca quebrei nada e já está doendo muito agora, mais do que no dia.

\- Mais? De zero a dez, o quanto?

\- Doze. – encolhi os ombros. Benjamin olhou preocupado para Edward. – Isso significa a cirurgia, não é?

\- Estou preocupado que você tenha rompido algum nervo.

\- Tudo bem, eu aguento.

\- Vamos fazer uns testes de movimentos e depois você pode gritar o quanto quiser. Estou à prova de gritos desde que pedi Ângela em casamento. – brincou e pediu para repetir alguns movimentos que doeram muito, mas consegui. Ele passou uma faixa que prendia minha cintura no banco e meus ombros no encosto. Outras duas seguravam minhas pernas. – Vou começar.

Doeu tanto que foi impossível não chorar, mas logo que terminou, senti um alívio muito grande, mesmo que ainda estivesse dolorido, não era a mesma coisa que antes.

\- O que foi, Edward? – Benjamin perguntou rindo.

\- Não estou preparado para vê-la sentir dor. Não zoa. – rebateu irritado e olhei para o seu rosto. – Sinto muito, amor. – me deu um beijo e eu suspirei com os movimentos dolorosos que Benjamin fazia com meus dedos.

\- Vou colocar uma tala rosa, bonitinha e vou ser o primeiro a assinar. – Benjamin disse se afastando para o fundo da sala.

\- Não vai colocar gesso?

\- A pele está muito ferida, é melhor que passe mais cicatrizante. O gesso vai abafar, não podemos correr o risco de inflamação, mas você só pode tirar a tala para tomar banho e passar a pomada, no mais, fique com ela o tempo todo. Vou agendar a fisioterapia.

Sai da ortopedia com uma tala na mão e de café tomado. Edward começou a trabalhar e eu fui dar a notícia a Carlisle, que já sabia de quase toda a história, primeiro que estava rolando pelo hospital e depois por Elizabeth ter mencionado. Ele dispensou minhas desculpas e perguntou se eu queria ter aconselhamento com a psicóloga do hospital, no momento rejeitei, porque eu tinha muita coisa para assimilar para ficar falando com outra pessoa.

\- Nós somos uma família agora, Bella. Dr. Banner vai assumir suas cirurgias, você pode orientá-lo e assistir sempre que achar necessário. – disse e levantou da sua cadeira atrás da mesa e sentou do meu lado. – Tem certeza que não precisa de um tempo?

\- Eu tenho, estou bem, vou vir trabalhar e manter minhas folgas do mesmo jeito. Eu assumi uma pesquisa, talvez seja até melhor para eu ter tempo para ela.

\- Se mudar de ideia, estou aqui. A assistente social está te esperando na sala dela.

\- Pode pedir para Edward me encontrar lá?

Carlisle me abraçou apertado e as lágrimas que eu estava segurando quase caíram. Segui as instruções até o primeiro andar e sentei nas cadeiras do lado de fora, esperando Edward, porque eu não queria entrar e ouvir o que ela provavelmente iria me dizer. Eu não queria ficar com a criança. Era muita responsabilidade e iria alterar todo curso da minha vida. Além do mais, ela é filha deles. Que ironia do destino é essa que decidiu brincar comigo dessa forma? Criar a filha de duas pessoas que me magoaram muito e agora morreram? É a piada do século. Eu não sou boa a esse ponto. Não quero ter que me importar com ela também.

Edward apareceu meio que correndo.

\- Desculpe o atraso. Ela já está nos aguardando?

\- Sim. – respondi e segurei sua mão. – Não quero tomar nenhuma decisão sem você. Vai afetar a nossa vida.

\- Eu sei, nós vamos conseguir. – disse e eu odiei que ele estivesse tão positivo. Eu sou médica e estou apavorada com uma criança. Outra ironia e dessa vez nenhum pouco engraçada.

Edward bateu na porta suavemente e ouvimos um clique. Uma mulher baixinha de pele clara, cabelos longos e castanhos escuros e olhos azuis brilhantes, sorriu gentilmente e se apresentou como Bree Tanner. Ela indicou duas cadeiras e assumiu a sua, começando a falar sobre James e Victória. Eles alugaram há duas semanas um apartamento em Nova Jérsei e a polícia já havia disponibilizado a chave para que eu pudesse ir lá e fazer a retirada dos pertences pessoais deles e devolver ao locatário. Ela esticou um papel com o endereço. Isso era uma coisa como única parente viva e próxima que eu também não tinha como fugir. Tive vontade de me jogar pela janela.

Olhei para Edward e ele pegou as chaves e o papel.

Bree era muito gentil, eu que estava sendo ranzinza e não respondendo suas perguntas direito. Deixei claro que eu, apesar de saber da existência da criança, nunca a vi antes e não tinha um bom relacionamento com Victória e até abri o motivo, ela fez uma expressão meio chocada e meio de pesar, pareceu compreender por um segundo e então sorriu e disse que Phil não era apto para receber a guarda da menina, ele era um homem desempregado, coisa que eu não sabia, e estava vivendo com uma quantia na sua conta, provavelmente a que eu mandei. Ela me informou que tem registros dele procurando emprego, que está inscrito em vários sites e fiz a anotação mental de pedir que meu pai falasse com seus contatos.

\- A loja que ele trabalhava fechou poucos meses após o falecimento da sua mãe.

\- O que mais você conseguiu pesquisar em tão pouco tempo?

\- A polícia que me deu essas informações, para falar a verdade, eu não sei se posso falar sobre, mas parece que os pais da Zoe já estavam sendo procurados pela polícia por motivos que não me foram revelados.

\- Só melhora a cada item que você avança, não é? – perguntei tentando fazer graça. Olhei para Edward. – Quais as minhas opções?

\- Ficar com a Zoe. – Bree disse incisivamente. – Bella, eu entendo seu sentimento, você deve passando por um momento muito difícil que não é fácil nem descrever. Eu não te conheço pessoalmente, mas você cuidou do meu sobrinho e eu vou ser eternamente grata, porque todos os hospitais o mandaram para casa. Foram quinze anos sofrendo. Você foi sincera com a minha irmã, disse que poderia não conseguir e que a sua prioridade seria mantê-lo vivo, mesmo que paralítico. Mas você conseguiu. Ele está andando. – disse e eu não me segurei mais. Edward pegou uma caixa de lenços e afagou minhas costas. – Sei que é uma boa pessoa. Sei que deve sentir raiva da sua irmã, mas Zoe não pediu por isso. Ela é outra que está sofrendo fisicamente. Você pode cuidar dela. Você pode mostrar que é melhor que os pais dela. – disse e sequei meu rosto. – No momento, o estado já te deu a guarda da Zoe.

\- Por que tão rápido? – Edward perguntou.

\- O sistema de adoção do país é eficaz, porém, há mais crianças que famílias dispostas a recebê-las. – respondeu e esticou um folheto em nossa direção. – Fazemos campanhas e mensalmente, este hospital ajuda vários orfanatos e lares provisórios para que essas crianças não parem em centros de detenção. Hoje pela manhã, falei com a minha superiora e ela falou com o dela. A resposta do juiz da vara infantil foi emitir a guarda sem delongas. Não há casa para Zoe no momento ou uma família que custeie seu tratamento. A primeira opção nesses casos sempre é o parente mais próximo e mais apto para receber uma criança. Você é uma médica bem conceituada, jovem, com um relacionamento estável e aparentemente saudável, além de uma vida financeira segura. Você é a única e melhor opção para Zoe.

\- Me dá uns segundinhos, por favor.

Era muito para digerir. Então respirei fundo e me fiz às perguntas: Quero que ela vá para um lar adotivo? Sim. Quero que ela desapareça da minha frente? Sim. Quero que ela tenha um bom futuro? Sim. Ela tem culpa? Não. Eu posso fazer isso? Não sei. Estou em pânico? Totalmente. Edward vai me ajudar nisso? Com toda certeza vai. Então, eu tinha uma única condição já que não havia formas de não fazer isso. Se eu tivesse opção de resposta, seria não, mas conhecendo o sistema jurídico do país, eu teria que provar que não podia ficar com ela, que é uma coisa que não tenho como provar.

\- Eu posso trocar o sobrenome dela? – perguntei e fechei os olhos ao ouvir o suspiro aliviado de Edward. Ele quer ajudá-la. Talvez ele queira me ajudar através dela. Não sei como dizer a ele que não é tão simples assim.

\- Pode. Eu posso entrar com o processo de troca de nome enquanto ela ainda está internada. Qual seria o sobrenome?

\- O meu. Eu não quero ouvir o sobrenome do pai dela. Não quero que ela tenha nada dos pais.

\- Entendo. Você quer uma certidão e os documentos de adoção no seu nome?

\- No nosso nome. – Edward corrigiu e olhei para ele.

\- Tem certeza? – perguntei, porque era um momento crucial.

\- Se você vai fazer isso, eu também vou. – disse e apertei seus dedos. – Nós não somos casados, isso é um problema?

\- Vocês não precisam casar para adotá-la, mas podem fazer um contrato de união estável para que eu anexe ao processo. A guarda já é dela, mas para que ela troque de sobrenome, exige outros documentos.

Edward me deu um olhar e assenti.

\- Vou falar com meu advogado para redigir os documentos, diga-me o que precisa e eu trago amanhã. – respondeu a ela e eu me senti muito oprimida. Edward e eu pensamos em um contrato há um tempo, quando analisamos uns imóveis que poderíamos comprar em questão de investimento. Meu pai achou uma boa ideia fazer aplicação de bens e ele ficou de ver isso, talvez ele já tenha esse contrato pronto, só não finalizou o restante.

Bree sorriu animada e entregou a Edward uma lista de coisas. A maioria nós temos em casa, no escritório, graças a minha mania de organização. Eu disse a ele onde estavam e ele ficou de ir buscar.

\- Você está tomando um grande passo, mas eu te garanto, foi uma decisão linda.

\- Você tem filhos adotivos? – perguntei curiosamente.

\- Tenho. Um é sobrinho do meu marido, filho de um irmão que ele não falava há anos e outro nós adotamos há um ano e estamos buscando o nosso próximo. Meu marido é estéril e eu também. Nós amamos nossos filhos e somos felizes. Vocês poderão ter os seus próprios e serão felizes junto com a Zoe.

Eu voltei a chorar. Edward me abraçou apertado por um longo momento e secou meu rosto. Carlisle tinha razão, eu não tinha condições de trabalhar. Enquanto Edward foi em casa, ele mesmo ligou para o meu pai, porque eu não conseguia abrir a boca sem soluçar. Bree me abraçou porque eu estava em frangalhos no seu escritório enquanto assinava os muitos documentos. Como posso ser mãe desse bebê? Não tenho só a sua guarda, como estou adotando-a para ter o meu sobrenome. Foram muitos passos em um único dia e me sinto tão dividida. Meu lado racional diz que não devo dar corda aos sentimentos de raiva e vingança e sim os de amor, que está perdendo para os de raiva e vingança.

Eu não posso maltratar uma criança porque os pais dela fizeram isso comigo, mas se eu pudesse, faria. Nunca fui assim. Não posso me igualar a eles. Preciso fazer melhor.

Edward voltou com o que restava e confirmou que o advogado do meu pai já tinha enviado o contrato de união ontem, só faltava assinar. Charlie estava trazendo pessoalmente. _Deus me salve._ Bree nos liberou para irmos, que quando assinássemos era só levar até ela, que quando os documentos ficassem prontos, ela informaria.

\- Tenho que preencher os documentos do seguro. – Edward disse gentilmente.

\- Somos pais. – sussurrei no elevador. – Não estamos prontos, vamos estragar isso, eu não estou pronta. Edward, o que fizemos?

\- Ei, calma. Nós vamos conseguir. Não entre em pânico, nós vamos conseguir.

\- Temos um bebê. – disse e ele riu. Edward RIU. Ele era inacreditável. – Amor eu sei que você quer tanto um filho, mas assim como eu te prometi que vou lidar com meus medos, você vai lidar com os seus. Ok?

\- Ok. Combinado.

Sai do elevador no andar da pediatria. Já passou da hora do almoço e eu nem apareci por aqui. Dr. Banner entrou com o pedido da sua aposentadoria e eu não sei o que vou fazer sem ele já que Garret se recusa a sair da noite, porque assim ele tem tempo para suas pesquisas. O plantão de dia sempre é muito agitado, ele prefere os casos bombásticos da madrugada. Tenho que entrevistar outro pediatra para ficar no lugar do Dr. Banner porque Ângela se forma no próximo ano. Totalmente perdida, fiz a rotina que eu deveria ter feito pela manhã, participei das visitas e deixei que alguns pacientes assinassem na minha tala. Uns desenharam qualquer coisa porque não sabiam escrever.

Fugi de Ângela, porque não queria conversar. Hoje à noite temos um jantar para definir uma série de coisas do casamento. Não irei cancelar a nossa ida porque preciso de um tempo com amigos. Rosalie está me enchendo de mensagens de texto e Alice já apelou para o choro. Elas são amigas muito leais e estão preocupadas, com toda razão.

Enfiei minhas mãos no bolso e como quem não queria nada, esperei a enfermeira sair do quarto de Zoe e entrei. Ela estava chorando. Eu fiquei parada, chocada com o quanto parecia comigo quando criança. Esse devia ser um dos motivos pelo qual eles a maltratavam. Victória nasceu a minha cara, porque eu sou muito parecida com Renée, só tenho o cabelo e os olhos do meu pai, mas até o meu corpo é igual o da minha mãe. Conforme Victória foi crescendo, seu nariz despontou para frente e sua face mudou mais para sua avó paterna.

Seu cabelo era ruivinho, liso e ainda curtinho, mas dava para prender em algumas partes. Cheguei mais perto, com cuidado e meu coração explodia no meu peito. Ela devia estar tão assustada, com tanta gente desconhecida, sozinha em um quarto que não era o seu. Seu olharzinho era tão triste. Ela tinha lindos olhos castanhos. Agora ela era minha. O que vou fazer com esse bebê? Sequei meu rosto e com cuidado, peguei-a no colo, porque não podia deixá-la chorar. A saúde emocional dos bebês influencia todo tratamento clínico. Sentei na poltrona e ela ficou me olhando, meio desconfiada, meio com medo. Ela precisava engordar, era muito leve, suas bochechas eram finas. Não havia massa magra.

\- Oi, eu não te vi aí. – disse a enfermeira Lucy. – Ela passou à noite e o dia muito bem, respondendo a medicação e ao tratamento. Só rejeitou a mamadeira.

\- A nutricionista veio aqui? – perguntei baixinho.

\- Passou suplemento e uma série de comida apenas pastosa. – balancei a cabeça, era o correto.

\- Você pode trazer a mamadeira de novo e chamar o Dr. Banner pra mim? – pedi e ela saiu. Olhei para Zoe. – Oi. Você não me conhece, não é? Está assustada? Porque eu estou. – sussurrei e ela ficou olhando para minha boca. – Não está acostumada que falem com você? – perguntei e ela tocou meus lábios. – Não está. – conclui e Lucy voltou com uma mamadeira morna. – É o seguinte, você precisa comer. Não sei se esse negócio é gostoso, mas é bom para sua saúde. – completei e arrumei de modo que ficasse em meus braços, deitada e arrastei a mamadeira nos seus lábios. Ela segurou de um lado e começou a sugar. Talvez ela quisesse um pouco de conforto para comer.

\- Ei Bella, vou ter que adiar hoje. Benjamin tem uma cirurgia de emergência. – Ângela entrou no quarto e apontei para cadeira. – Sinto muito por tudo.

\- Eu sei, também sinto. – retruquei olhando para Zoe. – É a primeira vez que a seguro e ela já está mamando. É um bom sinal, certo?

\- Um ótimo sinal. Ela gritou e chorou com todo mundo. – respondeu suavemente. – O que vai fazer?

\- Nós a adotamos. – respondi e ela abriu a boca em choque. – Somos pais. – encolhi os ombros e expliquei tudo que a assistente social me informou.

\- Não encare como uma falta de alternativa. É uma benção e a sua chance de começar de novo. É um presente, Bella. Encare dessa forma. Benjamin é adotado e os pais dele são incríveis. Você pode transformar o futuro dela. – disse e concordei. Dr. Banner bateu na porta e entrou.

\- Oh querida. Você está bem?

\- Não. Você pediu para se aposentar, eu não gostei. – retruquei e ele riu, sentando na ponta da poltrona. – Eu acho melhor solicitar um berço mais alto. Ela pode rolar, não é?

\- Eu não sei se ela senta sozinha ou se suas funções motoras ainda estão voltando lentamente. Fiz outra TC com ela hoje e deu tudo bem. Acho que talvez ela não tenha sido estimulada corretamente. Benjamin disse que não há sinais de pernas arcadas, então ela não foi forçada a nada, nem ao seu desenvolvimento natural. – Ângela informou. Ela será uma ótima pediatra.

\- Entendo. Eu não li absolutamente nada do seu prontuário porque não tive coragem e agora não posso mais. Conte-me tudo. Eu surtei ontem, como devem saber, então, preciso de uma detalhada atualização. – disse e Zoe soltou o bico da mamadeira. Ela bebeu tudo. Realmente foi a falta de colo. Coloquei-a apoiada em meus braços e sua cabecinha no meu ombro. Fiz muitos filhos de paciente arrotar e agora é a minha vez.

Banner falou tudo, não me poupou de nada, mostrou-me exames da perícia, raio-x, as duas tomografias e todos os de sangue. Eu pedi que trocassem dois antibióticos que podiam causar erupção na pele já que ela estava com as bochechas avermelhadas e eu não sabia se era uma causa natural por ser ruiva ou reação do remédio. Ela não teve mais febre depois das nove da manhã e comeu bem pouco durante o dia, sendo sustentada pelo soro glicosado. Eles saíram e me deixaram sozinha com uma Zoe ainda acordada, me olhando.

\- Aí está você. – Edward entrou no quarto.

\- Estamos aqui. Eu dei sua mamadeira e ela bebeu tudo. – disse e ele não estava escondendo a excitação. Queria bater nele. – Banner me contou tudo e estou preocupada com suas funções hepáticas. Antes de morrer, Victória disse que a última refeição dela foi salsicha enlatada. Eu pedi que fosse trocado o tratamento para observar... Mas, acha que devemos fazer algum exame invasivo?

\- Apresentou alguma alteração no hemograma além da anemia?

\- Nada relevante, mas...

\- Então vamos esperar os exames de amanhã e pensaremos melhor. – disse e concordei. Ele acariciou a cabecinha dela. – Posso? Seu pai está ali, ele quer entrar, mas é melhor conversarem antes.

Deixei Edward no quarto com Zoe e saí. Meu pai estava no balcão, coçando a cabeça. Ele me abraçou bem apertado e chorei de novo. Meu rosto já estava ardendo e o nariz também.

\- Edward me contou tudo. – sussurrou e eu agradeci mentalmente, porque eu não tinha mais condições. – Você tomou a decisão certa, filha. Todos nós vamos te ajudar.

\- Você não se importa que ela seja filha deles?

\- Eles? Quem? – disse com falsa confusão e piscou. - Ela é sua filha agora.

\- Eu ia dizer que não. Eu não queria, para falar a verdade, ainda não quero, mas não na mesma intensidade de quando entrei na sala da assistente. Eu ia dizer não.

\- Por que não disse?

\- Porque eu sei que não sou como eles.

\- Você é melhor que eles. – disse e apontou para um papel no balcão. – Edward já assinou. Ele está com você nessa. – peguei a caneta e assinei do lado. – Isso não te faz casada, é melhor que ele corrija isso rápido.

\- Quer conhecê-la? – perguntei depois que assinei e segurei o papel, olhando no relógio. Edward tinha que correr para entregar. Charlie assentiu animado. – Você e Edward parecem que ganharam um presente de natal. – bufei.

\- Ela é melhor que um presente de natal e você vai perceber isso.

Charlie e eu entramos, pegamos Edward conversando animadamente com Zoe e ela ria. Era um som muito tímido, suave e baixinho. Ela franziu o cenho olhando para Charlie e Edward levantou com ela, tomando cuidado com o suporte do soro. Charlie pegou-a no colo e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi apertar o nariz do meu pai com força. Entreguei a Edward nosso contrato e o beijei suavemente.

\- Você tem como ir em casa buscar uma roupa mais confortável para mim? – pedi antes que ele saísse. – Ben e Ângela cancelaram e eu vou ficar. – disse mais devagar.

\- Claro. Eu já volto. – beijou-me uma última vez.

Sentei com Charlie e Zoe por horas. Ele brincou com ela como fazia comigo quando eu era criança. Ter o apoio do meu pai era muito importante e só Deus sabia o que seria dessa criança quando as _gêmeas_ soubessem. Fiz a anotação mental de falar com Edward para dar a notícia somente amanhã. Enquanto meu pai estava distraído, respondi todas as mensagens de Rosalie, prometendo que contaria tudo amanhã. Hoje eu não tinha mais condições de conversar com ninguém. Aproveitei para descer, tomar banho, que quando ele chegasse, era só trocar de roupa. Chorei no chuveiro, porque ainda era muito pra mim e me permiti chorar, era tudo que eu podia fazer. Chorar.

Edward voltou e eu já estava no quarto novamente. Meu pai se despediu e eu me troquei, reparando que Edward também estava com uma roupa confortável. Abri o pequeno armário e vi que o hospital disponibilizou fraldas, mas eu teria que comprar mais. E como ainda era cedo, decidi fazer isso.

\- Você fica com ela por uns instantes? Preciso resolver algo no mercado e comprar um lanche, alguma comida.

\- Tem certeza que quer ir sozinha?

\- Ela já ficou sozinha demais. – apontei e ele concordou.

Calcei meu tênis, eu estava de leggin e uma camiseta imensa do Edward, que eu adorava usar e ele trouxe provavelmente para me dar um pouco de conforto. Saí do hospital e caminhei na calçada, entrei em uma farmácia e comprei lenços umedecidos, um pacote imenso de fralda, pomada contra assadura, uns brinquedos de borracha, xampu, condicionador, sabonete, presilhas bonitinhas para o cabelo, três tipos diferentes de mamadeira, chupetas e bepantol para suas bochechas, porque elas estavam vermelhas e podia ser sua rosácea inflamada devido ao medicamento.

O hospital fornece alimento prescrito pela nutricionista, mas eu entrei no mercado e comprei frutas, para acelerar seu corpo a aceitar as vitaminas compostas no soro. Comprei biscoitos pra mim, um pacote de bala de café e suco em caixa. Na saída do mercado, havia uma loja de roupas e eu me dei conta que ela não tinha nada. Nenhuma roupa, meia, nada. Somente a que chegou no hospital. Entrei na loja e pedi tanta coisa que a menina ficou me olhando desconfiada, mas se ela era minha responsabilidade agora, ninguém iria me acusar de ter uma criança mal vestida. Paguei minhas compras e fui carregando um monte de sacola pesada. O segurança do hospital quando me viu, veio correndo me ajudar e eu estava com a mão machucada com muito peso.

Ele pegou tudo de mim e senti alívio, subimos juntos e ignorei os olhares. Estou ficando boa nisso. Edward viu as sacolas e riu.

\- Eu sabia. – disse ficando de pé e pegando as sacolas do segurança. – Obrigado. Aqui, tome um café por minha conta. – tirou uma nota e deu a ele. Edward começou a abrir as sacolas. – Vou te ajudar a arrumar tudo.

Tirei os brinquedos das caixinhas, lavei no banheiro e sequei com papel toalha. Deixei todos no berço enquanto ela estava acordada, olhando com curiosidade. Edward apertou o patinho e ele soltou um som que "quack". Ela não sorriu, mas seu olhar suavizou e se esticou para pegar e eu vi que sua dificuldade era natural. Dobrei todas as roupinhas, preocupada que ela teria que usar algumas sem lavar antes e Edward separou umas peças e foi em casa lavar. Era o jeito. Ainda faltava um tempinho para a hora do jantar, então, eu decidi que poderia dar a ela um suco de laranja. Vitamina C era vital. Sempre digo para mães dos meus pacientes darem suco natural a seus filhos quando eles saem de alta após uma operação.

Pedi para Lucy se eu podia usar a pequena cozinha que eles utilizavam para fazer café, lanches, coisas entre eles e ela permitiu. Fiz o suco lá, usando o aparelho de alguém, lavei e guardei no lugar.

\- Dra. Swan. É verdade? Ela é sua filha agora? – perguntou gentilmente. – A assistente social atualizou os arquivos dela ainda agora.

\- Ela é. Agora é.

\- Você vai se sair bem. – sorriu e fechei a mamadeira.

Zoe demorou um pouquinho para beber, ela bateu na mamadeira diversas vezes e fez cara de desgosto mais vezes que o normal. Não é permitido dar alimentos a crianças dentro do hospital, sem ser a comida que fornecemos, mas eu trabalho aqui e decidi fazer as minhas regras. Além do mais, se o governo acha que estou apta para adotar uma criança, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. Relutante, ela bebeu. Azar o dela porque eu também sou insistente e paciente. Limpei sua boca com um dos paninhos que trouxa da rua. Troquei sua fralda cheia.

\- A próxima é dele, certifique-se de fazer a sua caquinha quando Edward chegar. – brinquei com a sua barriga. Ela não riu, mas seus lábios formaram um sorriso. – Você não deve ter brincado muito, não é?

Terminei a sua fralda e fechei a roupa que ela ainda usava.

\- Eu preciso decorar um quarto, comprar um berço e vários brinquedos, mas só vou fazer isso quando você sair daqui. – disse a ela que apertou o pato novamente. – Tudo vai ser diferente em nossas vidas agora. – suspirei me sentindo perdida e percebi que ela não falava a língua do bebê ou estava tímida. – Isso é um pato. Quack. Quack. – brinquei e ela mostrou os dentinhos. – Fala, sua vez.

Nada.

\- Ok. Não vou te forçar.

Edward voltou com roupas limpas e secas. Ele tinha mais intimidade com a nossa máquina de lavar e secadora do que eu. A menina da copa entrou com o jantar e Edward se animou em dar. Foi engraçado, porque era uma colher na boca, outra na roupa, outra ela cuspia, outra ela negava, outra ela ameaçava chorar e mais uma na boca. Meus hormônios já estavam confusos, eu já estava emocionada atoa, muito abalada psicologicamente e ver Edward fazendo aviãozinho eu quase me joguei no chão para não derreter como manteiga. Tive que parar de olhar para não chorar. Deixando pouco no pratinho, sua papinha era de beterraba com feijão e carne, Zoe comeu mais que ontem.

A enfermeira disse que deu banho nela no berço, porque ela se debatia e gritava, então, eu consegui uma banheira na UTI e liguei a água quentinha do chuveiro. Tirei sua roupa com cuidado e a segurei levando para o banheiro. Edward andou atrás de mim com o suporte. Lavei suas pernas com cuidado, porque as feridas de inseto ainda estavam cicatrizando. Lavei seu cabelo e ela choramingou um pouco, mas estava precisando. A água ficou marrom. Penteei seu cabelo para o lado e ela ficou sentada, se mexendo, dificultando o trabalho. Edward passou a pomada cicatrizante nas feridas e eu a vesti com fralda limpa e seu novo pijama de ursinhos.

\- Melhor fazê-la dormir. – Edward disse quando a vimos coçar seus olhos e choramingar.

Sentei na poltrona com ela no colo. Ele arrumou o suporte e seu bracinho de forma que a agulha não a machucasse ainda mais. Esterilizei a chupeta junto com as mamadeiras e ela aceitou. E com dor no coração, lembrei uma cantiga de ninar da minha mãe. Foi impossível não cantar com as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto e quando ela dormiu, olhei para Edward. De manhã eu estava nervosa. Agora estou simplesmente _apavorada._


	21. Capítulo Vinte

Estiquei minhas pernas na poltrona e vi Bella se mexer no outro sofá. Zoe estava dormindo calmamente no berço. Ela acordou várias vezes durante a madrugada, mas deu para dormir bem. Eu estava mais descansado e menos nervoso. Bella estava surtando, então eu tive que deitar com ela para que dormisse. Sei que tomamos uma decisão muito rápida, mas o resultado tinha que ser esse devido as nossas opções e eu estava determinado a não deixar essa criança sofrer mais do que já sofreu em sua pouca vida. Ela poderia encontrar uma boa família ou não. E nós poderemos ser essa boa família. Ela merece ter a vida que podemos proporcionar. Bella iria se arrepender para sempre, porque se fosse filho de Rosalie ou o próprio Mason, ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de acolher. Quando essa tempestade passasse, ela iria se arrepender.

Voltei minha atenção para a tela do computador, corrigi a última página do meu relatório semanal e enviei para administração para que fosse impresso e entregue a Carlisle. Desliguei meu computador, eu tinha que sair com Bella daqui a pouco e informei ao meu tio assim que recebi as instruções de Jared sobre o velório de James e Victória. Parecia terrorismo e até mesmo uma tortura passar por isso, mas não há outra forma dela entender que finalmente acabou a não ser passando por isso. Guardei minhas coisas na pasta e Bella se espreguiçou, jogando o cobertor para o lado e tirou o celular do bolso.

\- Sua mãe está me ligando. – sussurrou do outro lado do quarto. – Conte a ela antes que me sinta culpada e comece a chorar. – espreguiçou-se e levantou, andando com cuidado e sentou no meu colo. – Eu entendo o esgotamento de todas as mães que ficam aqui. Uma noite e eu estou completamente acabada.

\- Estamos vivendo uma maratona.

\- Eu acho que vou ter que pedir licença maternidade a Carlisle. – gemeu e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço. – Como vou fazer isso? Não quero deixar a minha carreira, tenho tantos planos e uma agenda tão apertada.

\- Calma, vamos pensar. Acho que podemos lidar enquanto ela estiver internada e depois podemos ver como funciona a creche, o hospital não tem uma, mas sei que a maioria aqui coloca seus filhos em uma próxima. Nós ficaremos bem. – disse e me deu um beijo, mas seu telefone continuou vibrando. – Minha mãe.

Contei a minha mãe o que aconteceu depois que nos falamos e ela soltou diversos gritos, seja de alegria, seja de raiva, seja de surpresa, Tia Esme falou junto e Alice também gritava. Bella riu, mas se afastou quando Zoe chorou do berço. Pedi que minha mãe não viesse agora porque tínhamos um compromisso por toda manhã.

\- Eu não queria que ela ficasse sozinha, então, pedi para Rosalie passar a manhã com ela. Ela está de folga e disse que vinha sem problemas. Ela não entendeu nada, mas aceitou vir mesmo assim. – Bella disse e ficou parada. Zoe estava choramingando e ela me impediu de segurá-la. – Não. Deixe-a tomar seu tempo para acordar. – disse suavemente.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Tocá-la pode assustá-la. Ela está choramingando, pode estar sonhando ou em processo de acordar. É um processo cognitivo. Se a tocarmos, iremos interromper o funcionamento do seu cérebro. Ele coloca o coração para descansar e trabalha. É por isso que a nossa pulsação pela manhã é tão fraca. Quando eu te acordo no susto, você demora a conectar, certo? Com crianças, é com mais intensidade. – sussurrou e eu parei observando. Zoe rolou para o lado e choramingou mais uma vez, ficando quietinha. – Talvez ela não acorde agora.

\- Tem certeza que está com medo?

\- Muito.

\- Você é boa nisso, amor.

\- Eu sou uma pediatra, eu entendo crianças, mas eu não entendo sobre ser mãe.

\- Você não nasceu pediatra. Você vai aprender a ser mãe.

Zoe abriu os olhos e soltou o bocejo mais fofo que vi na vida. Ela esticou o bracinho e as duas pernas e se encolheu todinha, olhando para gente.

\- Sua vez com as fraldas, eu vou pedir para a enfermeira trazer o café da manhã dela. – Bella me deu um tapinha no braço e se afastou.

Zoe ficou olhando Bella ir e fez menção de chorar.

\- Está tudo bem, ela volta. – disse gentilmente e puxei a calça do seu pijama. Eu não sabia definir se a fralda estava cheia ou não. Peguei o trocador de plástico que Bella trouxe da rua ontem, fralda, lenços e pomada. Eu ia deixar o restante para ela. Troquei a fralda só de xixi e coloquei sua fralda novamente. – Você dormiu bem? Eu dormi, apesar da poltrona, mas consigo dormir em qualquer lugar. – disse e ela virou a cabecinha para o lado. – Bella saiu para encontrar algo para que possamos engordar essas perninhas.

\- Posso entrar? – Carlisle bateu na porta. Eu sorri. – Então essa é a pequena coisinha que deixou toda família agitada em menos de meia hora. – disse e eu ri. – Sua tia me ligou aos gritos. – completou e tirou um ursinho da bolsa que segurava. – Comprei na lojinha aqui de baixo, com calma compro algo melhor. – sorriu para Zoe. – Eu sou seu Vovô Carlisle.

\- Tio...

\- Tio é muito impessoal. Alice vai demorar anos para me dar netos, me deixe curtir isso. – reclamou e me afastei. Bella voltou com uma papinha laranja.

\- Essa criança tem mais avós que pais. – sussurrei e ela riu, olhando para Carlisle brincar com Zoe, que parecia estar se divertindo, mesmo sem rir. – Ela não deu uma risada até agora, não é?

\- Só aquela com você. Acho que não era uma criança que recebia brincadeiras.

\- Ela vai ser sufocada.

\- As gêmeas devem estar loucas. Suas tias. Sua avó, meu Deus. Eles vão invadir lá em casa quando ela receber alta, temos que ter vinho e comida. – disse meio desesperada.

\- Calma. Ela não vai receber alta agora e quando receber, faremos compras. Não desenvolva outro TOC, estou tentando lidar com os que você já tem. – retruquei segurando seus ombros. Ela fez uma careta e entrou no quarto. Zoe fez uma carinha fofa quando a viu.

\- Bella, você está de folga.

\- O quê? Por quê? Ainda estou no horário de começar a trabalhar.

\- Por lei, eu sou obrigado a te dar quinze dias, mas se você quiser fazer a rotina administrativa e o controle clínico enquanto estiver aqui tudo bem, e você sai o horário que for preciso e a gente conversa sobre esses dias ou a licença maternidade quando for a hora. – Carlisle foi mais rápido que eu em aplacar o desespero dela. – Você não vai perder seu emprego ou deixar de ser uma ótima cirurgiã pediátrica se tirar um tempo para família.

\- Esme vai adorar ouvir isso. – Bella cantou com um sorriso.

\- Continua jogando pesado, não é? Eu posso te obrigar a tirar quinze dias agora e ficar de licença maternidade depois. O que acha? – perguntou com um tom jocoso.

\- Esme não vai ouvir nada da minha boca. – Bella resmungou meio contrariada.

\- Combinado. E você, está de folga hoje e amanhã conforme a sua agenda. Depois, de volta ao trabalho, quando Zoe sair da internação, poderemos combinar com York para que tire seus quinze dias de licença paternidade. – disse pra mim e me olhou. – Boa sorte, vocês dois vão se sair muito bem. Volto aqui mais tarde para brincar com ela.

Bella deu a papinha e Zoe aceitou na primeira colher.

\- Caramba, ela não cuspiu. – disse surpresa, trocamos um olhar e sorrimos. – Não é mito. Crianças adoram doces.

\- É papinha de quê?

\- De abobora, rica em vitamina A e possui betacaroteno que tem ação antioxidante. Quando escolhi esse cardápio para as crianças, nunca imaginei que teria que usá-lo pessoalmente. A Dra. Huilen é ótima. Abobora é um estimulante imunológico e inibe mutações celulares. Também contém licopeno. Possui também vitaminas do complexo B, sais minerais como o cálcio e fósforos – disse e ofereceu outra colher. Ela pegou tudo. – Muito bem. – disse animada. – A enfermeira me disse que é bom elogiar as crianças a cada colherada. Engraçado é que eu sabia disso, mas não pensei. – murmurou e balancei a cabeça. – E cravo da índia para dar gostinho, chá de coco pelo ácido láurico que atua como antiviral, combate fungos e melhoram a resposta imunológica.

\- E protegem o coração. Eu achei que você estava brincando quando disse que estudou nutrição.

\- Foram só dois anos, eu queria entender mais sobre comida. Na época, meu pai ficou doente, eu tinha vinte anos e inventei de fazer um curso de culinária com Charlotte para cuidarmos dele. Eu não entendi porque tal coisa tinha que ser com tal coisa. Sou curiosa e costumo querer saber o porquê das coisas, eu estava no terceiro ano da pré-medicina e encontrei um tempinho livre.

\- Cabeçuda. Eu, no terceiro ano da pré-medicina, não sabia nem o meu nome. Não tinha tempo para dormir. – retruquei e ela riu, raspando o que sobrou no prato. – Você montou o cardápio com a Dra. Huilen? Ela não deixa que ninguém chegue perto dos seus cardápios.

\- Cheguei com jeitinho. Fui falando sobre os pratos, o que ela queria mudar, dei umas sugestões e convenci a Carlisle dar-lhe um consultório maior. Aí ela me deixou opinar em tudo.

\- Você não tem seu próprio departamento para cuidar não? Já se meteu na nutrição, enfermagem e na obstetrícia.

\- Vou passar na plástica e neurologia antes de chegar em você. – piscou e eu ri. Ela se mete em tudo. – Benjamin? Vou deixar por último, ele é muito ranzinza com mudanças.

\- Não é engraçado. – disse e ela riu mais ainda. Era bom vê-la bem. Sei que ainda não está bem, mas a sua risada nesse momento é música para meus ouvidos. Bella limpou a boquinha de Zoe e ela ficou sentadinha, mexendo nos seus próprios pés. – E agora?

\- E agora? – repetiu e ficamos pensando. Bella levantou e tentou soar a mais animada possível. – Vamos trocar de roupa! Você trocou a fralda dela? – assenti e ela abriu o armário. – Bem, Zoe. Suas novas avós irão te conhecer hoje. Você tem duas de um lado, porque Esme não vai aceitar ser tia, então, tem a Vovó Elizabeth, ela vai ser um pouquinho surtada, mas é gente boa. E tem a Vovó Esme. Ela é tão surtada quanto à outra. – disse pegando uma calça rosa, um par de meias brancas e me apontou duas blusas. Uma rosinha e outra Azul. Apontei para a azul com algumas coisas que não sei descrever. – Você tem o Vovô Carlisle, o cara de bobo que ficou balançando o urso na sua frente e o seu especial e incrível Vovô Edward. É. São dois. Vai se acostumando. – murmurou e eu ri, cruzando meus braços e deixando-a falar. É melhor quando ela dispara a falar do que quando surta e se esconde em si mesma.

\- Amor eu não sei se azul combina com rosa. – disse.

\- Combina. – sorriu e esticou a blusa melhor. – Temos que compra mais roupas.

Ela usa qualquer desculpa para fazer compras. E depois diz que não gosta de fazer compras porque sua mãe a traumatizou. Se ela é traumatizada, tento imaginar uma pessoa viciada.

\- Ai meu Deus. Nós não sabemos a sua data de nascimento! Será que tem algo no prontuário? Olha lá. – disse e eu percebi que era verdade. Saí rápido do quarto, procurei o prontuário dela e olhei a data. Ela está fazendo oito meses hoje. Os pais devem ter arredondado a data pela proximidade ou o sistema. Voltei para o quarto. – E aí?

\- Oito meses hoje. Temos que cantar parabéns?

\- Eu não sei. – disse encolhendo os ombros. – Continuando. Você tem a Tia Alice, ela é pequena, engraçada e muito chorona. Ela namora o Tio Jasper, que é legal e implicante. Tem o Tio Emmett, ele é pai do seu futuro amiguinho, o Mason. E também é namorado da Tia Rosalie que vai tomar conta de você hoje. – sorriu e deitou Zoe gentilmente. – Isso aí, você sujou a fralda com ele aqui, de novo. É a vez dele.

\- Toda vez é a minha vez?

\- Claro. Quero ver as suas habilidades de trocar uma fralda. – sorriu e eu peguei tudo de novo, troquei a fralda dela. – Até que foi bom.

\- Certo. Especialista.

Bella começou a trocar a roupa dela e me ensinou o esquema de passar a blusa pela cabeça e depois colocar os bracinhos. O segundo era apenas fechado com o um botão. Com a escova, penteou o cabelo, mas parecia que Zoe estava mais acordada agora, porque ela estava para todo lado, quase arrebentou o seu scalp.

\- Alguém está com mais energia hoje. – comentei segurando-a no lugar para Bella colocar suas meias. – Parece que a comida está fazendo efeito.

\- Ou a medicação que fizeram as enfermeiras entrarem aqui centenas de vezes na madrugada. É o primeiro dia e eu quero dar um prêmio para a mãe do Richard que está esperando um coração há sessenta dias. Eu quero ir lá e dar um abraço nela. Dar uma noite dormida em casa e eu só passei por uma noite. – sussurrou e eu tive que concordar. Mas eu durmo. Ela que tem o sono leve. Com um lacinho na cabeça, roupas novas e limpas, Zoe parecia outra criança.

Dr. Banner entrou com Ângela, os residentes do terceiro ano para baixo e os novos internos da pediatria. Bella trocou um olhar com Ângela e com Banner. Eu capitei alguma mensagem perigosa.

\- Vocês me conhecem. E conhecem o Dr. Masen. E provavelmente ouviram milhões de rumores pelo hospital. Este bebê agora é nosso. Zoe é nossa filha e hoje vou agir como mãe de um paciente e irei avaliá-los da mesma forma, mas não vou corrigi-los.

\- E se um de nós estiver errado?

\- Ângela ou Banner irão conversar com vocês. – sorriu e parei atrás dela, de braços cruzados. – Ok. Estou no meu papel de mãe e vou encher vocês de perguntas, provavelmente muitas mães não vão fazer essas perguntas, eu aprendi isso da pior forma, porque um dia, uma mãe me encheu delas. Preparados?

Os internos estavam prontos para vomitar e alguns residentes estavam mais confiantes. Ângela limpou a garganta e um deles começou a visita, relatando o estado clínico que Zoe entrou, os primeiros exames, sua melhora e o tratamento clínico. Bella foi nada além de cruel. Perfeitamente malvada. Ela fez perguntas que eu tinha certeza que nunca saberia responder quando era um interno. Assim que eles saíram, ela, Ângela e Banner riram. Cruel. E eu achei que Jéssica fosse o diabo. A pediatria parecia um pedacinho do céu, mas os médicos eram a encarnação do diabo.

\- Ok. Cheguei. – Rosalie entrou no quarto e abraçou Bella bem apertado. – Uma hora de atraso, mas Mason dormiu lá em casa hoje e a coisa do dente não nos deixou dormir, mas consegui fazer Emmett confessar que estava nervoso também.

\- Um picolé de leite materno ajuda. – Bella murmurou no abraço.

\- Sério? Por que não me disse antes? – Rosalie se afastou.

\- Eu? Você é uma médica, se vira. – Bella respondeu.

Elas são tão carinhosas.

\- Enfim, sei que não estão com tempo, mas Alice já me contou tudo então, parabéns! – bateu palminhas e ficamos olhando-a. – Tudo bem que não é o momento para fazer festa, mas vocês decidiram casar e conversaram sobre bebês, veio um mais cedo, fora da barriga, nada de resguardo, as vantagens só aumentam.

\- Rose? Cala a boca. – Bella suspirou e pegou sua bolsa. – Ela tem que mamar daqui à uma hora e meia. É o seu suplemento, então, dê tudo. Segure-a no colo ou eu acho que ela não vai beber. Funcionou comigo ontem.

\- Sei cuidar de um bebê. – Rosalie tapou a boca da Bella.

\- O Mason pode responder a isso melhor. – Bella murmurou e mordeu a mão da Rosalie. Eu apontei para o relógio. – Ela gosta quando o patinho faz quack e não sei mais nada sobre ela. – encolheu os ombros e começou a chorar. De novo. – Sinto muito.

\- Sua menstruação está atrasada? – Rosalie perguntou e eu sentei, porque eu não queria cair com a resposta.

\- Não, idiota. Você quer que eu comece a listar os motivos porque estou chorando?

\- Não seja uma vaca comigo, estou cuidando de você.

Elas estavam prontas para discutir.

\- Ok! Chega vocês duas. – disse mais alto e elas pararam. – Obrigado por vir cuidar dela, em algum momento pagaremos com Mason, não tão cedo, ok? – disse a Rosalie que assentiu. – E você, vamos tomar café e sair.

Peguei nossas bolsas e nos despedimos de Zoe. Ela ficou parada olhando, provavelmente sem entender e saímos. Tomamos café na rua, parei em uma cafeteria, comprei café e bolinhos, comemos no carro a caminho de um cemitério em Nova Jérsei onde Jared e Charlie estariam nos aguardando para o sepultamento. Bella comeu em silêncio, observando o caminho, oferecia-me alguns pedaços e segurava meu copo de café. Estacionei na área central do cemitério e ela embalou nosso lixo, saindo do carro e jogando em um lixo próximo. Ficamos parados olhando o caminho. Segurei sua mão e segui até onde Jared disse que seria o local.

Não havia ninguém além de Jared e Charlie. Não havia flores. Cadeiras. Nada. Apenas dois caixões e dois buracos na grama. Bella apertou meus dedos.

\- Você quer dizer alguma coisa? – perguntei baixinho.

Ela ficou em silêncio por quase uma hora, parada, olhando para frente, mas os meus dedos estavam bem apertados na sua mão. Depois de mais vinte minutos, dei um passo para frente.

\- Não sei quem você é, James. Nunca soube. – sussurrou passando a mão no caixão. – E eu acho que nunca prestei atenção em quem você foi.

Virando para o caixão de Victória, ficou parada. Ela deitou a cabeça na madeira.

\- Eu só quero me lembrar de você como meu bebê. Aquela garotinha tagarela que vestia meus saltos e andava atrás de mim. Eu não sei como você se tornou aquela pessoa, mas eu te amei muito. Foi o meu bebê. Quero sempre me lembrar da minha irmãzinha. – sussurrou e se afastou, voltando e abri meus braços. Jared fez o sinal e dois rapazes apareceram para descer os caixões. Charlie afagou as costas dela, mas ela olhou. Eu a conhecia. Eu sabia que ela iria olhar para ter certeza que acabou.

Logo que os caixões desceram, voltamos de mãos dadas. Não havia muito o quê dizer. Ela se despediu de Charlie e ele prometeu aparecer no hospital na hora da visita, então, entramos no carro e seguimos para o apartamento que Victória e James haviam alugado, em um lugar bem perigoso, mas Jared estava nos seguindo e eu não me senti inseguro. Parei em frente ao prédio, peguei as chaves do saco e ela quis ir comigo, para olhar. O locatário nos recebeu na porta e subimos a estreia escada até o último andar.

Não havia muita coisa dentro, apenas comida pobre, nenhum brinquedo, nada que pudéssemos recuperar para Zoe. Roupas espalhadas. A mobília era do apartamento. Jared disse que encontraria alguém para tirar tudo ou ele mesmo faria, liberando ainda hoje para o dono. Acertei o que eles estavam devendo em dinheiro. Bella pegou uma foto que estava em cima de uma televisão velha. Era de uma mulher loira com um bebê no colo.

\- Minha mãe e Zoe. – disse baixinho.

\- Sua mãe era uma mulher linda. – respondi e ela assentiu. – Não há nada aqui. Pronta para ir?

\- Sim. Eu achei que fosse ser mais difícil. Você tinha razão. Eu tinha que deixá-los ir para me sentir livre.

\- Nem sempre tenho razão, mas quando se trata de conhecer você, tento estar certo. – sorri e ganhei um abraço muito gostoso.

\- Estou com medo. Apavorada. Nervosa sobre termos dado um passo que não podemos. De ser uma decisão que pode acabar com o que temos. Medo de destruir tudo que construí até agora. Eu tenho uma carreira, como vou dar conta de tudo? Como sei que não vou estragar tudo?

\- Não é uma decisão sua, Bella. Foi minha também. Vamos passar em casa e conversar sobre isso.

A viagem de volta para casa foi feita em silêncio, mesmo no trânsito caótico que enfrentamos apenas para entrar em nossa garagem. Bella saiu, dizendo que iria aproveitar para tomar banho, comermos alguma coisa e levar roupas para o hospital. Ela disse que eu tinha que aproveitar e ficar em casa para dormir, mas eu não faria isso. Quero mostrar a ela que seu medo é infundado. Não estou pulando fora. Não vou sair correndo porque é um momento difícil. Ela não vai criar Zoe sozinha. Ainda quero as mesmas coisas que antes, os planos de casamento e filhos continuam de pé.

Ela foi para o chuveiro e eu tirei da minha gaveta o anel da minha avó. Peguei um colarzinho na sua caixa de joias, passei pela aliança e pendurei um botão da cabeceira da cama. Bem no centro. Bella saiu do chuveiro enrolada no seu roupão, com cabelo molhado e vestiu sua calcinha, puxou o sutiã e colocou uma calça de moletom, meia, tênis e foi para o closet procurar alguma coisa. Voltou com outras roupas e uma bolsa. Aproveitei para pegar roupas também.

\- Podemos almoçar depois? Quero ter certeza que Zoe almoçou caso ela tenha rejeitado a mamadeira. E ver os resultados dos exames dessa manhã.

\- Sem problemas.

Ela respirou fundo e parou.

\- O que é aquilo?

\- Sua aliança de noivado.

\- Eu sei, vi na gaveta. O que ela está fazendo pendurada na nossa cama?

\- Esse é o meu pedido de casamento. – disse e ela se virou, completamente chocada. – Eu te amo. Não estou pulando fora. Adotamos uma criança e estamos começando a nossa família. Não me interessa de quem ela é filha biológica, acabou essa história, ela é nossa filha agora. Conversamos sobre casamento e filhos, planejamos casar no começo do ano que vem e ter bebês no outro. Falamos sobre viajar nas férias desse ano e esquiar em Aspen no inverno. Fizemos planos, mas você me disse que a vida muda. Podemos continuar com os mesmos planos, faremos minha mãe de babá e viajaremos ou a levaremos conosco. Pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo, Bella. Não vou desistir de você, da minha carreira, da minha vida porque agora temos um bebê. Esse é o começo da nossa vida juntos. Eu quero casar com você, mas você está com medo e eu entendo.

\- Como você pode não estar?

\- Nós somos diferentes nisso. Você surta com suas emoções e é racional. Eu sou só emoção. – brinquei e ela riu suavemente. – Essa é a minha prova de que estou com você.

\- Então por que diabos você não está de joelhos?

\- Você vai colocar essa aliança quando deixar de sentir medo ou pelo menos acreditar em mim que vamos fazer isso perfeitamente com muitas brigas no caminho, desentendimentos, mas vamos estar juntos. O dia que sentir que está pronta, coloque a aliança e venha falar comigo. Ok?

\- Ok. Eu te amo. – sorriu e se jogou em cima de mim. Ela bateu com sua mão machucada na cama e gemeu de dor, mas depois sorriu. – Te amo tanto!

\- Confia em mim, não estou prometendo o impossível.

\- Eu prometo, que quando toda essa confusão sentimental passar, eu vou aparecer com a data do casamento e as cores. E ah, os convites das madrinhas. Também se vamos ter...

\- Ok. Cala a boca. Deixa essa parte para depois que você colocar aliança, eu já estou enlouquecendo com Ângela correndo atrás de mim com tecidos de cores diferentes pra ver se combina com meus olhos. – disse e ela riu. – Nossa prioridade agora é Zoe.

Bella foi terminar de arrumar as coisas e eu tomei um banho rápido, também arrumando as minhas. Chegamos ao hospital, Rosalie estava do lado de fora conversando com Emmett e o quarto da Zoe parecia uma... Festa.

\- Quem encheu o quarto de balões? – Bella perguntou. Zoe estava dormindo.

\- Eu os coloquei lá dentro porque não tinha mais espaço nos meus braços para segurar todos os presentes e balões que o pessoal do hospital está entregando. Todos possuem um cartão e vocês se virem agradecendo depois. – Rosalie respondeu. – Aquele urso gigante, que está ocupando o sofá, foi o sem noção do meu namorado.

\- Ela vai adorar. – Emmett sorriu. – E como você está? Foi bem?

\- Eu achei que fosse pior, mas estou me sentindo melhor. – respondeu e ela olhou pra mim, sorrindo. – E como foi aqui?

\- Ela chorou muito depois que vocês saíram, tipo, muito. Ficou no colo mexendo nos meus dedos, dormiu, não mamou muito, só enrolou e empurrou a mamadeira. Ela deve acordar com fome. Eu troquei sua fralda. E as gêmeas do mal estão chegando, já sinto o chão tremendo.

\- Ah, droga. Esqueci-me de comprar a banheira. – Bella resmungou. – Peguei a da UTI emprestada.

\- Tem mais alguma coisa? Eu compro e volto aqui. Tenho que ir ao shopping.

\- Vou fazer uma lista.

Bella entrou e os dois me olharam.

\- Ela está tentando. Chorou o Rio Hudson inteiro novamente, mas está tentando. Pelo menos se despediu. Deem uma chance e não fiquem olhando como se ela fosse surtar novamente.

\- Aqui está. São só umas coisinhas. – Bella deu a lista junto com seu cartão de crédito. Rosalie devolveu o cartão e guardou a lista. – Eu vou ver o almoço dela e já volto.

\- Ela realmente está tentando. – Emmett disse ao observá-la sair pelo corredor. – Vai dar tudo certo, nós vamos ao shopping e voltamos.

Rosalie e Emmett saíram por um elevador, no outro, Elizabeth e Esme saíram com sacolas nos braços. Muitas sacolas e havia um rapaz atrás dela carregando mais sacolas. Alice, vestida com seu uniforme do hospital, também segurava algumas. Não vai caber tudo aqui. Parei na porta do quarto, impedindo-as.

\- Vamos com calma. – sorri e elas estavam olhando sobre meu ombro. – O que é exatamente isso tudo?

\- Roupas, brinquedos, fraldas, chupetas, presilhas de cabelo, lindos vestidinhos e sapatinhos. – Elizabeth sorriu animada. – Sou uma avó. Eu não esperava dormir e acordar avó. Incrível, certo?

\- Mãe. As circunstâncias...

\- Danem-se as circunstâncias. Vocês adotaram um bebê e eu sou sua mãe, significa que essa criança é minha neta. Sai da minha frente.

Zoe chorou e sentou no berço. Entrei com calma e a peguei no colo, acalmando, mas ela não parava de chorar e olhar ao redor. Tia Esme e minha mãe pararam ao meu lado, não avançaram feito loucas. Bella voltou com uma bandeja e ficou sem entender nada.

\- Não sei fazê-la parar.

\- São os balões. Tem muitos. – disse e a pegou de mim. – Tira todos os balões daqui, agradeça as pessoas e tira. Ela é muito pequena para entender eles. – completou e assenti, recolhendo os balões. Abri a porta da sala da frente e coloquei todos lá. – Oi vocês. Zoe, essa é a Vovó Elizabeth que te falei mais cedo e a Vovó Esme. Cadê Alice?

\- Emmett está de folga e o residente da neurologia pega no pé. – Elizabeth respondeu. – Volto depois. Posso?

\- Ainda não. O que é isso tudo? – Bella perguntou e Tia Esme passou a abrir todas as sacolas, tirando cada roupinha. – Vamos continuar com isso depois, ela precisa comer. Hoje começou um novo antibiótico, é capaz de ficar um pouco irritada. – disse e virou para minha tia. – Ela tem a rosácea sensível, comprei bephantol, mas existe alguma coisa que precise fazer?

\- Ela é muito clarinha e sua pele é muito fina, provavelmente terá sardas. Tem que hidratar bastante.

Sentei com Zoe e arrumei seu scalp, é provável que tenha hidratado o suficiente no momento, para nas próximas horas continuar com o soro. Seus exames devem ter voltado positivos para que Banner reduza o tratamento, porém, ele deu o antibiótico. Bella estava olhando para o bracinho dela e provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa. Ela puxou a bandeja para mais perto e ofereceu o suco na mamadeira. Zoe olhou desconfiada, bateu e virou o rosto. Bella ficou insistindo até que ela provou o suco de laranja e deu um longo gole.

\- Você estava com sede? – perguntou e ofereceu uma colher. Como era salgada, ela cuspiu. Tudo. Provavelmente umas cem vezes antes de aceitar comer. – Ela realmente gosta de doce.

\- O que é isso com a cor peculiar? – perguntei curioso. A cor era bem estranha. Verde meio marrom se fosse possível ter essa combinação.

\- Frango para anemia, bastante ferro e complexo B, alface com vitamina K, um relaxante natural e batata doce como anti-inflamatório, potássio e mineral para fortalecer esses bracinhos. – sorriu e eu pensei que não devia ter um gosto muito bom tudo misturado assim. - E ah, cenoura. Betacaroteno.

Um flash e nós viramos. Tia Esme estava tirando fotos.

\- Registrar todos os momentos. – sorriu e eu ri. Bella deu outra colher a Zoe, que acabou comendo tudo, se ela não mamou, estava com fome. – Agora nós podemos?

Deixar minha mãe e minha tia com Zoe foi o momento do dia. Charlie chegou com presentes, dessa vez ele veio com Charlotte. Jared também entrou um pouco e deu-lhe uma girafinha, que Zoe pegou e não soltou, mordendo as orelhas o tempo todo. Nós abrimos todos os presentes, muitos brinquedos e entreguei a Charlie para que ele pudesse deixar lá em casa e desocupar o quarto do hospital. Bella separou as roupinhas que as gêmeas trouxeram e mandou com o pai dela o que não iriamos usar aqui e era grande demais.

O quarto teve muitas idas e vindas durante todo dia. Muitos presentes. E eu já nem sabia a quem agradecer. Emmett deu a ideia de fazer uma mensagem padrão e eu o coloquei para ficar sentado e digitar para quem mandou presentes.

\- Ontem ela não tinha ninguém. – Bella sussurrou. – Agora ela tem tanta gente.

\- E ainda não veio a família inteira. – brinquei e ela sorriu ainda mais, porém, seu olhar caiu um pouco.

\- Minha mãe e agora Victória. Será mesmo o fim? O que mais pode acontecer?

\- Muitas coisas.

À noite, Banner nos deu a boa notícia que todos os seus exames estavam melhorando, incluindo os da sua função hepática. Ela foi pesada e ganhou um quilo em dois dias de tratamento. Devido ao seu baixo peso, o hospital só poderia liberá-la se ganhasse mais três e assim seria um bebê saudável, dentro da sua faixa. Bella insistiu que eu fosse para casa descansar, porque nós dois trabalharíamos amanhã, mas ela faria rondas, visitas, pós-ops e todo administrativo que pudesse no quarto com Zoe. Já eu me dividiria em quantos pudesse, porém, eu sabia que se eu fosse para casa, não iria dormir. Quando Bella está de plantão de madrugada e eu estou em casa, não durmo.

É a merda de uma dependência.

Tivemos a mesma rotina que ontem à noite, exceto que dessa vez, eu dei o banho, coloquei a fralda e tentei pará-la o suficiente para pentear seu cabelo. Devido ao longo sono no colo da minha mãe durante a tarde, ela ficou acordada o suficiente para aceitar uma mamadeira de suplemento morninha e provavelmente muito cheia, começou a reclamar de sono. Sentei na poltrona e observei Bella cantar a mesma canção que ontem, mas dessa vez, sem chorar. E eu senti muito orgulho da mulher que amo.


	22. Capítulo Vinte Um

Levantei para esticar minhas costas e olhei para Zoe dormindo. Minha mão ainda estava dolorida, mas bem menos do que os outros dias. A fisioterapia ajudava muito e eu prometi nunca mais socar alguém porque realmente precisava operar. Eu estava passando mal a cada cirurgia que entrava no quadro, a cada emergência que chegava a este hospital, mas toda vez que eu me animava de ficar uma horinha dentro do centro cirúrgico, ou Zoe chorava, ou alguma mãe queria conversar comigo, ou os advogados da família de Edward me procuravam para atualizar o testamento de todos eles porque decidiram que iriam incluir a nova "adição" da família em suas heranças. Sem contar que sempre tinha alguém querendo falar comigo sobre Zoe. Esme e Elizabeth estavam me perseguindo pelo hospital por causa da decoração do quarto que eu queria escolher.

Esticar as minhas costas era tudo que eu podia fazer. Cansei de chorar. Não devo ter mais lágrimas disponíveis e eu realmente estou cansada de chorar. Faz cinco dias que Edward me pediu em casamento e eu ainda não coloquei aquela aliança no meu dedo, porque não tive tempo para pensar se estou surtando, se estou calma ou se estou vivendo em um universo paralelo. Eu realmente não sei onde estou em minha própria vida. Quero fazer pipoca, beber um vinho e ficar de roupão sem calcinha no sofá. Mas eu não posso mais. Não tenho tempo. Edward está fazendo o seu melhor, porém, Eric está doente. Jéssica, assim como todos os residentes e internos, estão em fase crucial de provas e trabalhos. O verão se aproxima e o ano letivo está acabando.

Empilhei os relatórios lidos, assinados e prontos para entregar a Carlisle, arrumei em ordem e pedi que entregassem a ele. Devolvi a última leva de prontuários e saí rapidamente do quarto de Zoe para beber um café e conversar com alguma pessoa adulta. Cheguei ao andar da cirurgia plástica. Ali era o verdadeiro templo de adoração ao corpo. Havia estátuas lindas e torneadas para todo lado, exemplos de seios de silicone e Rosalie estava em um quarto pegando na bunda de um paciente. O trabalho dela é bizarro. E eu acho tão engraçado que ela seja livre para simplesmente apertar seios alheios e apalpar bundas. Assim que me viu, fez o sinal em direção a sua sala e entrei lá. O cheirinho de café me deu toda sensação de conforto que precisava. Enchi dois copos porque há dias não durmo bem, entrei na primeira porta para escada e desci alguns andares, parando entre a pediatria e obstetrícia. Ninguém usa escada.

A não ser em emergências, mas somente nos andares mais para baixo.

Consegui beber um copo inteiro e organizar um item que devo pensar antes do meu bipe tocar. Joguei um copo fora e comecei a beber o outro, voltando para pediatria. Dr. Banner queria orientação da cardiologia, mas me chamou antes para dar uma olhada nos exames.

\- O tumor está no pericárdio. – murmurei analisando as imagens. – É muito avançado. Ela só tem seis anos.

\- Um milagre estar viva.

\- Não temos as primeiras imagens? – perguntei olhando o prontuário.

\- Não começou o tratamento conosco.

\- Temos que analisar quanto tempo esse tumor cresceu. É muito. Ele está consumindo-a e quase ganhando vida própria. Peça para Ângela solicitar ao primeiro médico os exames primários, fale com Edward sobre a cirurgia, mas nós teremos que estudar. E fazer mais exames porque se ele está do fígado ao coração... Eu não sei, não acho que seja tarde demais, porém se não formos cuidadosos, pode ser cedo demais para essa menina operar.

Conversamos sobre mais dois casos complicados e a quantidade de café no meu estômago me deu mais energia e ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia pronta para desmaiar. À noite, eu estava ajudando em todas as emergências neonatais. É difícil dormir com o corredor movimentado e as enfermeiras entrando. Quando Zoe finalmente dorme, alguém entra, ela chora e eu começo tudo de novo ou Edward fica andando com ela pelo corredor para que possa cochilar. A noite é simplesmente um pesadelo.

\- Por que você não aproveita que ela está dormindo e descansa? – Dr. Banner perguntou. – Amanhã essa maratona acaba.

\- Ela terá alta amanhã?

\- Seus exames estão ótimos. Engordou tudo que queria. Suas funções, todas elas, estão dentro do normal. Sete dias atrás, ela era outra criança. Nasceu de novo.

Eu sorri. As perninhas dela agora possuem adoráveis dobrinhas e seus braços também.

\- Não posso acreditar que é a minha última noite dormindo aqui. – murmurei e parei. – Ai meu Deus. Ela não tem berço em casa. Eu vou ter que sair.

Liguei para Edward enquanto trocava de roupa.

\- Você vai ter que ficar com ela. – sussurrei no telefone, andando com cuidado no banheiro para não fazer barulhos que a acordassem.

\- Amor eu vou entrar em cirurgia. – disse cansado.

\- Mas eu preciso sair, Edward. – insisti porque não há nenhuma maneira que consiga ficar sem resolver isso agora. – É importante. Arrume alguém que tome conta dela e não a deixe completamente agitada.

\- O que você vai fazer de tão urgente?

\- Compras.

\- É uma brincadeira, certo? Não é possível.

\- Banner vai dar alta a Zoe amanhã. Ela não tem berço, eu tenho que comprar alguma coisa para ela dormir.

\- É verdade, merda. – suspirou e bocejou.

\- Você está bem para operar? Estamos morando no hospital faz uma semana...

\- Eu não vou operar, só avaliar o trabalho do novo cardiologista. Estou quase caindo, não posso segurar um bisturi.

\- Eu sei. Hoje à noite, você dorme em casa.

\- Compra as coisas, deixa escrito o que tenho que fazer, eu monto e durmo com o tempo que sobrar, ok? Vou ver se Jasper pode ficar com ela.

\- Eu te amo, tchau.

Fui andando para o shopping fazendo uma lista mental, mas quando entrei na parte de decoração, fiquei um tempão sentada decidindo sobre qual tema seria seu quarto. As paredes eram brancas e eu não queria pintar nada agora, muito menos colocar um papel de parede. Eu não era muito fã de rosa, nem de lilás, muito menos de vermelho. E achava clichê que a decoração do quarto de menina tinha que ser nessas cores, então, apenas uma decoração com mobiliário chamou a minha atenção.

A parede tinha uma placa de girafa que era possível anotar o tamanho e era muito parecida com a girafa que ela dormia, presente de Jared. Tinha uma poltrona verde musgo, duas almofadas brancas com detalhes marrons. Um berço redondo, que eu vi que ele ficava maior, de duas formas e ainda virava cama. Explicava o preço. Do outro lado, um móvel com duas portas, três gavetas e em cima o trocador. Um abajur branco com folhas desenhadas e um armário branco de duas portas e cinco gavetas grandes. Era bonito, delicado e incrivelmente feminino, mesmo sem ter nada rosa. Fiz sinal para vendedora e o escolhi. Eles não entregavam no mesmo dia, mas eu podia levar se tivesse como, então, liguei para meu pai.

Paguei e enquanto Charlie não chegava, fui à outra loja de decoração, a mesma que comprei algumas coisas na mudança, e fui à sessão infantil. Comprei diversos quadrinhos de animais "selvagens" em desenho, coloridos, duas cubas para colocar na parede e ursinhos de pelúcia voltados ao tema. A menina da loja perguntou se eu já tinha visto o novo modelo de cercadinho, tapete para brincadeira, mordedores gelados e até me alertou sobre as questões de segurança, então comprei duas grades – uma para o começo da escada e outra para o topo. Ambas ajustáveis. Protetores de tomada e quinas. Minha casa não era a prova de crianças e eu fiquei desesperada, comprando todas as coisas para que não acontecesse nenhum acidente.

Quando meu pai chegou, ele pediu para Jared chamar outro carro porque as coisas não dariam.

\- Você está a ponto de cair de sono. – Charlie disse depois que colocou o último mobiliaria desmontado no carro.

\- Estou exausta.

\- Vai passar, vou adiantar o que puder com Jared. Eu vi como é o quarto montado, posso fazer isso.

\- Ah, não. Faz o seguinte, fure as paredes onde tiver que furar, coloque todas as coisas de segurança, deixa assim meio caminho andando, mas desmontado para que Edward não perceba muito, ele está com sono, não vai reparar. – disse e bocejei. – Eu o conheço, ele vai querer montar o quarto e se sentir orgulhoso disso.

\- Conta comigo. – Charlie sorriu e o abracei apertado. – Eu te amo, filhinha.

\- Também te amo, papai.

Deixei que Charlie fosse para casa e voltei para o hospital. Jasper estava andando com Zoe pelo corredor e ela estava com os olhos e nariz vermelhos, provavelmente de tanto chorar. Era perceptível seu ganho de peso e eu vi seus olhos me reconhecerem quando me aproximei por trás de Jasper, que contava a ela uma história animadamente. Zoe começou a se agitar, querendo se jogar na minha direção e eu ri do seu desespero. Jasper virou e me viu, seu olhar de alívio foi impagável.

\- Ela chorou.

\- Eu sei, sinto muito, mas acho que tudo é muito novo. – disse e peguei Zoe. – Problemas de abandono. Crianças simplesmente sabem. – sussurrei tapando os ouvidos dela. – E então? Como você está?

\- Estou bem, gosto de ser o tio babá, estou convencido que ela para de chorar mais rápido comigo do que com Emmett. – sorriu orgulhoso, seu bipe tocou, Jas me deu um beijo na bochecha e partiu correndo para o elevador.

Aproveitei para pedir a enfermeira para ligar para nutrição e informar que Zoe estava acordada e podiam subir com o almoço que a mocinha pulou de horário porque estava dormindo. Essa noite foi um castigo, ela chorou a maior parte, irritada que teve que ficar no soro para última etapa da sua hidratação e somando com a agitação dos corredores, ninguém dormiu essa noite no hospital. Eu não podia convocar uma reunião agora, mas conversei com Carlisle a melhor forma de abordar o assunto. Sei que ninguém espera uma noite de descanso, mas já é um pesadelo estar dormindo, com preocupação e medo do que pode vir a seguir. Mães que passam noites no hospital precisam de um tempo e essa vai ser uma das minhas metas ao retornar para o trabalho.

Zoe comeu tudo e ficou brincando no berço enquanto eu lia um dos trabalhos de Ângela. Ela estava tão estressada por ainda não ter definido a cor do casamento que eu não sei como está conseguindo se sair tão bem nos seus trabalhos finais. Tenho certeza que ela se sairá bem em sua prova. Carlisle bateu na porta e abriu sorrindo para Zoe. Ela deu um olharzinho engraçado para ele e acho que gosta de vê-lo. Ele sentou em uma poltrona do outro lado de berço e me deu um sorriso antes de começar a brincar com ela. Esticou um envelope na minha direção. Peguei e abri. Currículos.

\- O relatório da sua pesquisa está bem promissor. – disse e apertou o patinho que ela adorava. – Esses são os melhores virologistas que me foram apresentados, escolha um deles e chamarei para entrevista.

\- Ah, que rápido. Obrigada.

\- Andou trabalhando na sua pesquisa?

\- Estou fazendo o serviço administrativo e a minha pesquisa. Passei à tarde com ela ontem no laboratório. – respondi começando a ler os currículos. – Você conversou com Banner? Ele vai mesmo me abandonar?

\- Converse você com ele.

\- Estamos sem nos falar sobre isso. – retruquei e encolhi os ombros. – Não quero que ele se aposente.

\- Ele quer. – sorriu e me deu uma piscada. – Ela recebe alta amanhã? – perguntou e assentiu. – Também não quero te ver aqui. – disse e eu sorri. – Eric me ligou hoje, ele está melhor e volta a assumir sua posição de dia. E o Dr. Alec começou hoje.

\- Então isso significa que Edward vai tirar sua folga?

\- Darei a ele mais de um dia, está virando mais que o conselho aprova e o RH está me ligando a cada hora que passa dentro do hospital. – respondeu e eu sorri aliviada. – Estava preocupada com ele?

\- Edward lida bem com privação de sono, mas esses últimos dias foram insanos para nós dois.

Antes que Carlisle pudesse responder, seu telefone tocou e ele olhou a mensagem e virou a tela pra mim. Esme e Elizabeth estavam querendo fazer um jantar para comemorar a alta da Zoe. Edward deve ter falado para sua mãe. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Não tenho condições psicológicas para aguentar um jantar amanhã, pedi que Carlisle dissesse que era melhor que fosse no final de semana e assim minha sogra poderia fazer um churrasco na piscina. Convidar quem ela quisesse da família, porém, que me desse pelo menos dois dias de descanso e adaptação com Zoe em casa. Eu não sei o que esperar quando sairmos do hospital.

Conversei com Carlisle mais um pouco e ele saiu para voltar ao trabalho e o Dr. Banner entrou. Fiz um beicinho e ele riu.

\- Bella, eu entendo você. Não é fácil pra mim me despedir do hospital, mas não estarei integralmente fora, virei aqui alguns dias da semana, para alguns plantões e os casos especiais que me convocar... Só não serei funcionário fixo. – disse e eu achei menos mal. – Durante anos, isso aqui foi a minha casa. Tanya nem sempre foi a chefe da pediatria, eu nunca quis ser o chefe, mas houve um tempo que foi necessário e minha esposa disse que ocupava tempo demais e quase não via meus filhos. Claro que na época as cirurgias demoravam o dobro do tempo porque não tínhamos tanta tecnologia. Eu abri mão de crescer na minha carreira por ela e meus filhos. Hoje meus filhos estão grandes, casados e ela me deixou pelo seu instrutor de ioga. – disse encolhendo os ombros. – Eu quero viajar. Conhecer pessoas novas. Sou satisfeito até aqui aonde cheguei na medicina, você me ensinou muitas coisas e eu te ensinei muitas, porém, na minha vida pessoal eu preciso de mais tempo.

\- Você quer passar um tempo na África?

\- Na clínica que construiu? É possível?

\- Foi uma experiência que chocou a minha vida e me colocou em um lugar que eu jamais pensei estar. Também conheci muita gente que me ensinou muito. – retruquei e ele pareceu pensativo. – Fiquei algumas semanas lá fazendo um trabalho e um professor meu me perguntou se eu tinha alguém para indicar para uma palestra sobre cirurgia fetal. Você é especialista nisso e, diferente de mim, é das antigas. Eu só posso ensinar as técnicas novas. Você é completo.

\- Eu aceito essa oferta. Sempre me surpreendendo a cada curva, Dra. Swan.

\- Como Edward diz, sou uma caixa sem fundo de surpresas.

O dia ficou mais tranquilo. Alice veio brincar com Zoe um pouco, aproveitei para descer, tomar banho, ficar um tempo debaixo do chuveiro quente, lavar meu cabelo e colocar uma roupa limpa e confortável. Ainda fiquei com meu jaleco caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Edward passou por mim dizendo que foi no quarto, estava indo em casa rápido e voltava. Ele me deu um beijo e saiu tão rápido que eu não sabia se meu pai já tinha terminado as coisas lá. Mordi o lábio ansiosa e vi que Esme chegou com mais roupas. A criança já tem um armário completo e coisas repetidas que não sei se terei espaço para guardar ou se ela vai dar conta de usar tudo. Uma mãe de outro bebê de oito meses me disse que quanto mais roupa, melhor, eles sujam o tempo todo e quando começam a engatinhar, rasgam e desgastam a maioria, mesmo com proteção.

\- Você quer dar a mamadeira? – perguntei a Esme. Ela sorriu animada e pegou Zoe. – Eu sei do jantar surpresa. – soltei porque não estava me aguentando. – Estou muito cansada, Esme.

\- Tudo bem, vamos fazer no fim de semana, mas só porque eu adorei a ideia de ser uma festa na piscina. – sorriu e ofereceu a mamadeira que Zoe já não negava mais quando sentia o cheiro do leite.

Vi Edward sair do elevador com uma mala vazia e não entendi nada.

\- Achei que podia adiantar levando as coisas hoje, para amanhã sairmos só com o que pudermos levar na mão. – disse e assenti, olhei para o seu rosto. – Seu pai estava lá com Jared... Montando o quarto dela.

\- Não bem montando... Eu queria que eles disfarçassem e deixasse o mais fácil porque você está cansado. Não queria que ficasse à noite acordado, entendeu?

\- Mas eu queria fazer isso. – disse baixinho e eu suspirei. – Eu entendi que quer cuidar de mim, mas eu posso fazer isso, porém eu imaginei que fosse um berço e não um quarto inteiro. Pedi reforços. Seu pai, Jared e eu não vamos dar conta. Jasper, Benjamin e Emmett irão lá para casa. Cerveja, jogo, montar móveis e um quarto de bebê até amanhã.

\- Eu quero uma festinha também. – sorri abraçando-o. – Só me prometa que vai dormir? Nós dois com privação de sono é muito para mim. – fechei meus olhos por um momento e ele me sacodiu. – Desculpe. Cochilei.

Edward riu e eu comecei a rir também. Ficamos abraçados, rindo como dois bobos no corredor e depois entramos. Comecei a dobrar as roupinhas, deixando seu pijama, dois conjuntos de roupas limpas, suas coisas para troca de fralda e de banho. Abri a mala enquanto Edward brincava com ela. Esme e Alice precisavam ir embora. Assim que guardei tudo, me deu vontade de chorar. Passar por essa experiência me fez entender ainda mais as mães dos meus pacientes e o cansaço que eles estão no horário da visita pela manhã. Pensei em várias maneiras de amenizar essa dor.

Edward foi embora levando as coisas e Zoe chorou quando o viu sair. Bebês nessa idade já sentem a ausência e acho tão bonitinho que ela sinta nossa falta. Eu ainda não me sinto mãe, mesmo que tenha um papel a caminho me certificando disso. Estou cuidando dela. Quero que seja saudável e feliz, mas dentro de mim, ainda não faz sentido a palavra mãe. Não é mais pelos pais biológicos dela. É por mim. Edward tinha razão, enterrar eles foi como tirar bolas de peso dos meus pés que me mantinham no mesmo lugar. Sinto-me mais leve. Sinto-me livre de toda raiva e mágoa. Eles morreram sem ouvir que eu estava livre. Que aqueles sentimentos ruins não me dominam mais, porém, eu ainda não me sinto mãe da Zoe. E eu não sei se um dia vou sentir. Ela não saiu do meu ventre, biologicamente falando, não temos ligação.

E eu estudei muito sobre atração de mãe e filho adotivo, não atração sexual, atração maternal. E eu não sei se meu corpo tem esse _feeling._ Infelizmente para minha teimosia, eu gosto dela. É uma criança impossível de não se derreter de carinho e querer cuidar. Uma criança que precisa de amor e eu espero poder dar-lhe todo mundo, porque caso contrário, ela seria mais feliz em outra família adotiva. Ela ficou no meu colo querendo rasgar o papel da minha pesquisa e enfiando na boca as pontas que conseguia segurar.

Desisti de ler e peguei a girafinha, brincando com ela enquanto ainda tinha energia para gastar. Como não havia nenhuma criança viral internada, decidi que poderíamos brincar na sala dos brinquedos. Caminhei com ela no colo e percebi que ela sacodia as pernas, animada por todas as coisas coloridas que via na frente. Sentei no tapete perto de outra mãe que tinha um bebê no oxigênio, ele tinha mais de um ano e estava no topo da lista de transplante. O pequeno Richard era um herói por aguentar tanto tempo. Zoe tentou enfiar todas as coisas na boca e só não foi um pesadelo porque apesar dela sentar direitinho, ela não engatinha ainda.

Quando voltei para o quarto, vi que ele estava cheio. Rosalie, Alice e Ângela estavam lá. Elas fecharam a porta quando entrei e balançaram uma garrafa de vinho, fechando as persianas para as enfermeiras não nos dedurarem para direção. Ângela tirou um prato de frios da sua bolsa, ela deve ter comprado no mercado aqui próximo porque eu comprei muita coisa ali nos últimos dias e já sei as mercadorias de cabeça.

\- Por que isso tudo? – perguntei sem entender.

\- Os meninos estão lá e nós estamos aqui. É simples. – Rosalie disse desembalando as taças.

\- Você precisa conversar, Bella. Muita coisa aconteceu e nós estamos aqui para te ouvir. Nada de guardar as coisas aí dentro e implodir. – Ângela abriu o lacre do pratinho e colocou entre nós. Zoe quase agarrou um pedaço de queijo. – Ela está tão esperta.

\- E você vai se deliciar com o vinho que roubei da adega especial do papai, relaxar e dormir lá no quarto de descanso porque eu vim para passar a noite com Zoe. Jasper também vai garantir que Edward durma. Vocês dois estão por um fio, então, vamos consertar isso.

\- Eu passei uma semana chorando, não quero chorar mais, aí vêm vocês e fazem isso. – funguei e Zoe olhou pra mim, ameaçando chorar também. – Ah, não. Está tudo bem. Não chora.

Conversar com as meninas foi o alívio que eu precisava para ser honesta com meus sentimentos e elas não me julgaram, mas pediram que eu desse tempo para mim mesma porque nem todas as respostas da vida são tão rápidas quanto as que meu cérebro exige. Dei o jantar da Zoe. Uma papinha de frango, rúcula, inhame e cenoura. Ela já estava mostrando o interesse em mastigar a comida e não só absorver e engolir. Fiz planos mentais de comprar biscoitos de dentição e preparar comidas macias para que pratique as suas mordidas. Limpei seus dentinhos depois que comeu e dei seu banho, já bem relaxada com o vinho. Rosalie e Ângela foram embora no momento que eu sentei para fazê-la dormir. Coloquei-a no berço e Alice me empurrou para fora.

Não fiz cerimônia ao me jogar na cama da sala de descanso. Enviei uma mensagem para Jasper e ele me garantiu que Edward estava dormindo. Eles já tinham montado o berço e estavam terminando o armário. A cômoda meu pai montou e Jared estava terminando de pendurar os quadrinhos na parede. Informei que o restante eu terminava amanhã. Elizabeth deu vários conjuntinhos de berço na expectativa de me fazer aceitar a sua ajuda para decorar o quarto, mas eu prometi a Edward que não daria tanta liberdade a mãe dele assim e fiquei numa sinuca de bico completa. Ele disse que não, eu tinha que respeitar, a casa era dele também e sei que limites é uma coisa que a minha sogra desconhece.

Fechei meus olhos e dormi. Completamente esgotada.

Acordei cinco e meia da manhã sem acreditar que Alice passou a noite inteira sem me acordar. Ela era uma santa. Lavei meu rosto e fui ao banheiro, voltando para o quarto. Zoe estava no berço e Alice brincava com ela com sua girafinha.

\- Você poderia dormir mais.

\- Acordei mesmo. Não tenho palavras para te agradecer. Ela te deixou dormir?

\- Não acordou até quarenta minutos atrás. Eu bloqueei a porta e enfermeira nenhuma entrou e deu para dormir, ela está de alta, a noite foi só observação.

\- Você é um anjo. Vou aproveitar e arrumar minhas coisas que estão no armário lá na sala dos médicos, separar os arquivos de pesquisa que tenho que levar para casa e outras coisas. Volto com nosso café da manhã.

Fiz tudo bem rápido e evitei conversas, porque eu queria estar lá na hora da visita que ela recebesse alta. Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward estava lá brincando com ela e Alice no banheiro. Ele trocou a fralda de Zoe e sua roupinha, deixando-a pronta para irmos embora a qualquer momento. Guardei tudo que era nosso e arrumei as coisinhas dela na bolsa de bebê que Alice me deu. Não era toda enfeitada, era marrom, de couro e Edward poderia carregar sem ter um monte de ursinhos prendendo na sua roupa. A alça era rosa e tinha desenhos de girafinhas cor de rosa bem delicadas, como se fosse de aquarela por toda bolsa.

Zoe estava toda de azul, um vestidinho azul claro, com detalhes em branco, uma presilha branca na sua franjinha que ela vai arrancar assim que se der conta que tem algo no seu cabelo. Dr. Banner entrou sozinho com os papeis da alta e eu assinei, animada. Não acreditando que iriamos para casa por alguns dias. Vou sentir falta do hospital, amo o hospital, mas amo a minha casa e a minha cama também. Alice veio conosco, porque me esqueci de comprar nosso café da manhã e quando chegamos em casa, Edward apontou os protetores de tomada, onde os fios estavam presos e escondidos, ele tirou todas as coisas que eram de vidro do alcance as mãos dela e substituiu por outas que não quebravam e não a machucariam.

O quartinho dela ficou lindo, melhor que na loja porque tinha mais espaço. O tapete redondo no meio ainda estava no plástico, assim como a poltrona e eu percebi que o quarto estava sujo. Deixei Zoe com Alice enquanto Edward resgatava o que ainda tinha na geladeira para comer. Ele parecia bem descansado. Disse que os meninos o enrolaram, encheram de cerveja até ele apagar no quarto e eles terminaram sozinhos. Eu me senti muito feliz por termos amigos tão queridos e preocupados. Eu nunca fui uma garota de amigos. Na escola eu era a esquisita, não fui chamada para festas ou bailes, não era convidada para nada. Somente quando eles queriam a resposta que eu sabia, mas Jacob já me usurpava o suficiente, porém, ele me protegia. Ninguém implicava comigo porque tinham medo dele. Ele carregava todo meu material para onde eu fosse e garantia que eu sobrevivesse mais um dia na escola.

Ele me usava para calcular a sua mesada e o quanto ele ainda poderia usurpar dos seus pais e amigos. Não me importava na época, porque ele, apesar de ter um caráter muito duvidoso quando se trata de dinheiro, nunca me fez mal, pelo contrário, sempre que alguém me fazia mal e eu tinha medo, ele ia lá, gritava e exibia seus punhos. Eu deveria tê-lo ouvido quando me disse que James não valia nada. Um pilantra sempre reconhece o outro. Limpei todo o quarto dela, tirei a poeira, passei pano e vi que Edward deixou todas as coisinhas dela, que eram muitas, no closet e eu tinha que dar um jeito naquilo. Comemos e Alice se despediu, indo para casa de Jasper porque prometeu ajudar a sogra dela em alguma coisa. O namoro deles estava bem sério, para infelicidade de Carlisle. Eu acho que todos os outros ele espantou. Jasper não tem medo dele.

\- Não dá para entrar no closet, temos que arrumar aquilo lá. – sentei ao lado de Edward no sofá. Zoe estava escalando o peito dele, apoiando as mãozinhas no cabelo.

\- Temos que ir ao mercado, não tem nem uma garrafa de água. – disse e beijou a barriga dela. – O que faremos primeiro? Mercado ou arrumar lá?

\- Podemos ir ao mercado, aproveitar enquanto é cedo, ao voltar nós iremos estrear o cercadinho dela enquanto o chão ainda não está limpo para ela rolar e você guarda as coisas da rua e eu começo lá em cima. Que tal?

\- Depois que terminamos, vamos comer uma deliciosa comida caseira, porque eu não aguento mais nada da rua e vamos dormir.

\- É um excelente plano. – sorri e peguei a minha bolsa. – Ah, droga. Essa bolsa é muito grande. – olhei para bolsa dela e lembrei que vieram várias outras de tamanhos diferentes. Peguei uma de tamanho médio, coloquei uma mamadeira com água, fraldas e todas as coisas que achei que poderia precisar. – Você já instalou a cadeirinha?

\- Jared colocou, eu estava ficando vesgo com tanto manual na minha frente.

Zoe não gostou muito de estar presa na cadeirinha e no banco de trás. O mercado que gostamos de ir é um pouco longe, porque tem produtos orgânicos e ele parou no meio do caminho para que eu ficasse no banco de trás com ela, o que a acalmou bastante. Até dormiu. Não era mito que crianças dormem no carro. Com cuidado, ele a carregou apagada no colo e nós começamos às compras. A lista era imensa porque conseguimos chegar ao ponto de acabar tudo. Quando ela acordou, meia hora depois, ficou completamente alerta e querendo pegar tudo. Inclusive puxar o meu cabelo várias vezes.

Foi uma aventura fazer compras com ela e suas mãos ágeis, agitada. Ela gostou de ficar no carrinho. Edward empurrou-o cheio e eu fiquei com o menos vazio. Zoe rasgou várias folhas de alface e tentou pegar os tomates cereja do pote a todo custo. Havia uma bancada de frutas orgânicas, peguei um morango e dei a ela, não me importando que ela babou ele todo, esfregou na roupa, no rosto e no carrinho. Edward parou para tirar uma foto, porque havia fruta até no cabelo, quando acabou, dei outra. Ela ficou quieta, tentando morder e babando ao mesmo tempo.

Ao chegar em casa, eu ainda estava pensativa. Essa é a nossa vida agora. Somos uma família. Meu Deus. Eu tenho uma família. Edward ficou no andar debaixo com Zoe. Ele conversava com ela no cercadinho cheio de brinquedos moles e pequenos. Eu vi do segundo andar que ela se apoiou na rede e ficou de pé, olhando para Edward distraído com as compras e conversando algo aleatório. Ela ficou quieta, de pé e soltou um gritinho engraçado para que ele olhasse. Edward riu e ela caiu de bunda novamente, voltando a brincar. Ela queria que ele a olhasse. Incrível como criança é um ser inteligente.

Dobrei todas as roupinhas que estavam já lavadas graças a minha sogra e Charlotte. Ela realmente já tinha muita roupa para usar. Arrumei o suporte de fraldas e espalhei brinquedos e ursinhos de pelúcia pelo quarto. Ainda sobrou muita coisa. Desocupei uma caixa de acrílico de Edward e coloquei o que sobrou, deixando o restante por cima mesmo porque eu ainda não tinha onde colocar. Desci e arrumei as estantes. Emmett fez um bom trabalho pendurando meus diplomas com os de Edward na parede acima do computador. Embaixo da sacada, o espaço vazio que Edward e eu não sabíamos o que fazer, agora é o nosso escritório. O computador ficou virado para janela e as estantes por toda parede. Não ficou do jeito que eu gostaria, mas não estava ruim.

\- Vai começar a preparar o almoço?

\- Sim, mas não sei fazer essas coisas que você inventa para ela não. – sorriu e lavei minhas mãos. – Faz a dela e eu faço a nossa.

Edward preparou filezinhos de carne no grill com salada, aproveitei alguns pedaços e coloquei na mistura de abobrinha e batata doce. Arrumamos a mesa e eu percebi que não tínhamos uma cadeira alta para dar comida a Zoe. E tentar alimentá-la no colo era um caso sério. Ela fugia e batia na colher a toda potência. Foi bem complicado comer e alimentar. Ela ficou sentada na mesa e pegava coisas do meu prato e enfiava na boca, comendo a sua papinha quando queria e beliscando a minha comida.

\- Olha que espertinha. – sorri quando ela enfiou um pedaço de tomate na boca. – Está testando o sabor do que ela acha interessante. Ela gostou de batata.

Edward deu a ela outra batata e ela comeu, deixando cair vários pedaços, mas comeu a maior parte. Eu não me importava que o almoço fosse uma zona contanto que eu conseguisse comer e ela também. O importante era deixar tudo limpo depois. E como Edward me conhecia, ele limpou a mesa, o chão e a cozinha enquanto subi com a Zoe, que tinha de morango a alface pelo corpo. Decidi que poderia economizar meu tempo tomando banho com ela. Enchi a banheira, tirei nossas roupas e entramos juntas na água. Ela bateu as pernas e fez uma bagunça.

\- Você é um bebê feliz agora, mocinha? – perguntei lavando sua cabeça. – Sem chorar, não arde. Se você lavar com meu xampu, vai ter motivos. – brinquei e me lavei também, mas com o chuveirinho, para não encher demais a banheira com ela dentro. Sequei-a e estreei o mini roupão que Rosalie comprou. Coloquei o meu também. – Banheiro livre! – disse para Edward. Ele me deu um beijo e apertou a minha bunda antes de entrar para seu banho.

Deitei Zoe na cama e ela rolou, tentando fugir de mim e era difícil colocar a sua fralda quando ela parecia disposta a lutar. Quando finalmente fechei, estava ofegante e eu ri porque uma criança de oito meses estava tentando vencer a minha determinação. Cômico. Coloquei uma calça de pijaminha e uma blusinha. Penteei seu cabelo e dei a chupeta, para acalmar seu ritmo, porque nós iremos dormir. Vesti minha calcinha e camisola, desci com ela no colo para diminuir o som do interfone. Ele era muito alto e eu não queria ser incomodada. Fechei as cortinas e deixei a luz do abajur acesa para a casa não ficar totalmente escura.

\- Ei, vem deitar. – Edward já estava na cama e debaixo das cobertas. – Diminuiu o som do interfone?

Eu não estava disposta a simplesmente fazer Zoe dormir e deixá-la no berço. Edward se esqueceu de comprar as pilhas da babá eletrônica e eu não sabia que ele tinha esquecido até chegarmos em casa do mercado, então, não iria fazê-la dormir lá sem ter certeza que ouviria caso acordasse. Deitei-a entre nós dois. Depois do banho, ela sempre fica bem mais calminha, ainda mais com a chupeta. A minha grande surpresa foi ela se aconchegar em mim. Sua mãozinha ficou no meu pescoço mesmo quando estava acordada, apenas quieta. Olhei para Edward e ele só me deu um sorriso, cobrindo nós duas.

A minha mente estava tão cansada que foi a primeira vez que eu não dormi em meio a um mar de informações do trabalho. Era pura exaustão mental e física. Quando acordei, já estava de noite, mas os dois ainda dormiam pacificamente. Descansada, levantei e substitui meu espaço com travesseiros. Desci a escada para beber água e sentei no banquinho, olhando para o cercadinho com brinquedos. Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo. Ainda sinto medo, mas não me encontro mais em um estado de desespero como nos primeiros dias. Encontrei diversas respostas lógicas, longe da emoção, provando-me que eu posso fazer isso.

Edward me deu tempo o suficiente para que eu pudesse entender o quanto enterrar minha irmã me fez bem. Nunca vou esquecer o que ela fez comigo, mas não vou mais arrastar esse peso para minha vida. A sensação de estar leve é impagável. Não tem preço nesse mundo que me faça manter essa amargura. Eu sou feliz, livre e perdidamente apaixonada pelo homem que me pediu em casamento. Eu o amo e quero ser feliz com ele. Agora temos Zoe e sei que com ela é uma questão de tempo. Ela gosta de mim e a cada dia precisa de mim. Nunca me preparei para a sensação de ter alguém que depende de mim e não é meu paciente.

Eu vou saber o dia que me sentirei mãe, mas por hora, fico feliz em saber que ela se sente minha filha.

Peguei um bloco de papel e olhei o calendário do lado da geladeira. Contei mentalmente alguns finais de semana e decidi que no auge do verão, após o aniversário de Edward, uma boa data. Escrevi na folha em letras grandes, coloquei com um ímã na geladeira. Voltei para o quarto e tirei o cordão do botão, deslizando a aliança com cuidado no meu dedo. Eu estou pronta para começar minha vida com ele. Ocupei meu lugar na cama e Zoe começou a choramingar, esfregando o rosto. Edward abriu os olhos e olhou para ela.

\- Deve estar com fome. Dormimos por cinco horas. – sussurrei e ele gemeu. Essa noite ele fará a festa, mas nós dois precisávamos dormir.

\- Vou descer. É o suplemento agora?

\- Sim, você prepara? – perguntei suavemente e ela rolou pro meu lado, com um suspiro, fez um bico e abriu os olhos. – Vou trocar a fralda dela.

Edward inclinou-se e me deu um beijo suave, repetiu duas vezes e eu sorri. Ele não percebeu o anel, mas vai perceber a data.

Estou pronta. É isso.


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

_27 de agosto – SIM! Eu amo você!_

Toda vez que paro em frente à geladeira e vejo o bilhete, tenho vontade de agarrá-la novamente e fazer outra festa. Ela não só disse sim, como colocou a aliança e escolheu a data. Eu tenho certeza que já tem a lista de convidados. A primeira vez que li, foi a dois dias atrás, o primeiro dia de Zoe em casa e nós tivemos uma manhã meio agitada para podermos dormir durante a tarde, um cochilo, mas dormimos demais e a pequena acordou com fome. Bella pediu que eu descesse e fizesse sua mamadeira. Eu fui, sonolento, também com fome e parei, tentando entender o que diabos significava aquilo. Fiz a mamadeira zonzo.

E foi subindo a escada que me dei conta. Ela aceitou. Disse sim. E marcou a data. Foi simplesmente um surto. Cheguei no quarto e ela estava rindo. Eu me joguei em cima dela, ganhando uma gargalhada e um grito. Beijei-a de forma indecente para uma criança no quarto, mas eu não me importei, porque estava muito feliz. Beijei a sua mão com a aliança. Bella ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo até que ouvimos uma risadinha do nosso lado. Zoe deu a sua primeira risada conosco, que não foi tímida e nem rápida. Nós estávamos rindo e comemorando. Ela riu também. Bella gritou para pegar a câmera e eu fui correndo, ligando. Ela continuou rindo enquanto a gente a ria, e eu pude filmar, porque se um dia vier esquecer, poderei ver novamente.

Nós não saímos da cama aquela noite. Pedi pizza e Zoe jantou a sua papinha, dessa vez Bella colocou pedados inteiros de cenoura e ela mastigou, deixando cair pequenos pedaços, o que era normal. Ela comia muita fruta. Bella dava pedaços e deixávamos que esfregasse no rosto e na roupa, contanto que comesse e depois de dois dias em casa, ainda está tudo bem. Não que eu esteja planejando ou esperando que não fique, mas, sei que não será tudo calmo para sempre. Ontem foi a tolerância da minha mãe de nos deixar quietos. Trabalhei meu turno normalmente e vou ficar um tempo sem pegar plantões de 36 horas porque o hospital está me perseguindo com horas extras.

É uma pena, eu adoro os plantões, mesmo que cansativos, tenho os melhores casos, mas eu não quero ganhar uma suspensão por insubordinação, então vou respeitar as ordens. Abri a geladeira e tirei os ovos para fazer a omelete que a minha noiva manhosa pediu para o café da manhã. Zoe ainda está dormindo em seu berço, a primeira noite foi bem difícil, ela acordava a cada hora e chorava quando não nos via. No dia seguinte, Bella disse que a deixou o dia inteiro no quarto, brincando, lendo historinhas e na hora da soneca, colocou-a no berço e ela ficou. A noite ela só acordou uma vez no meio da madrugada e depois às seis horas em ponto. Temos que estar às nove na casa da minha mãe e dormiremos lá, então, vamos comer e sair cedo.

Bella saiu ontem com Zoe e comprou um berço portátil e uma cadeira alta, um canguru para que use comigo, pequenos biquínis e maiôs bonitinhos, fraldas para piscina, uma sunga e bermuda nova pra mim, um maiô para ela porque tem vergonha de usar biquíni. Como meus primos estarão lá, até prefiro que use, eles são muito babacas, mas quando formos a nossa casa em Hampton, vou convencê-la de que não há nada de errado com seu corpo. Ela não é muito insegura com a sua aparência, talvez seja mesmo desconfortável ficar de biquíni na frente de um monte de gente.

Ouvi Zoe chorar do berço e Bella saiu do quarto, de camisola, bocejando e os cabelos completamente em pé e embolados de um único lado. Engraçado. Bati os ovos olhando-a tirar Zoe do berço e tive a visão da sua bunda sem calcinha. Ontem pudemos ter o nosso primeiro sexo de noivado e foi ainda mais gostoso porque sabemos que iremos casar em breve. Ainda não demos a notícia a ninguém. Talvez hoje seja um bom dia já que Charlie estará lá e eu já tenho a sua benção. Bella desceu com Zoe, as duas estavam com o cabelo descontrolado e olhei meu próprio reflexo constatando que também tinha o meu de pé.

\- Estou com muita fome. – Bella murmurou e colocou Zoe na cadeirinha alta, dando-lhe o patinho para ela morder. Pegou uma maçã e pera, espremeu uma laranja no liquidificador, picou as duas frutas e bateu, virou na vasilha e pegou uma banana, amassando junto.

\- Ela tomou a mamadeira toda de madrugada.

\- Comeu pouco no jantar para fazer bagunça com você.

\- Encontrei ervilha no meu cabelo durante o banho. – sorri e comecei a fritar as omeletes. Bella sentou no banquinho e ofereceu uma colher a Zoe. Ela não negou seu café da manhã.

\- Edward, olha. – Bella chamou e eu vi Zoe toda mergulhada na papinha. Ela estava com o rosto dentro da vasilha e levantou. – Ai meu Deus. Você gostou tanto assim? – perguntou para ela, que riu exibindo a boca cheia. Bella limpou ao redor do rosto e lhe ofereceu mais até que o pratinho estava limpo. – Nesse ritmo, ela não vai precisar mais do suplemento tão forte. Talvez só o leite de transição.

Meu telefone vibrou e deslizei a tela.

\- Minha mãe está perguntando qual marca de papinhas estamos comprando...

\- Diga a ela que vou levar tudo que Zoe irá comer. Nada de comidas processadas.

Comemos e limpamos juntos. Bella ficou com Zoe na cozinha enquanto eu descia com as bolsas prontas para colocar na mala do carro. Só faltava a bolsa que ela iria separar as vasilhas de acordo com as refeições programadas. Antes era apenas uma pequena mala, agora parecia que iriamos viajar para um lugar longe e ficar dias fora. Era apenas uma noite na casa dos meus pais. A criança precisa de tanta coisa que meu porta-malas ficou cheio e meu carro é 4x4. Se tivermos mais um filho, terei que comprar um caminhão.

Bella e Zoe tomavam banho juntas para economizar tempo, então, enquanto elas estava no chuveiro, verifiquei uma última vez se tinha tudo comigo ou se ainda poderia esquecer alguma coisa. Ouvi Zoe falar na sua língua estranha e sorri. Ela não demonstrava muito o quê sabia, é normal bebês conversarem na sua língua e ela não fez isso durante oito dias no hospital e dois em casa. Hoje foi a primeira vez. Bella estava falando com ela, sempre dizendo o que iria fazer a seguir.

\- Agora vamos lavar os pés. – abri a porta banheiro e Bella segurou os dois pés dela. – Muito bem, estão limpinhos. – Zoe se empolgou e jogou água para o alto. – E o cabelinho? Vai chorar?

Observei as duas no banho pensando como Bella pode duvidar da sua capacidade e não sentir-se mãe? Ela é boa com isso. Ela é ótima com crianças. Eu já sabia disso porque a vejo com seus pacientes e sei que não existe nada mais importante para ela que o bem estar deles. Passamos uma semana praticamente morando no hospital e ela redigiu novas regras de comportamento no andar da pediatria, que começaram a ser aplicadas ontem. As enfermeiras adoraram ter um tempo maior de descanso, classificando pacientes de ronda e outros não, isso reduzia o trabalho pela madrugada e não acordaria as mães.

Ela tem compaixão. E é uma das muitas coisas que amo. Mas há também coisas que eu odeio tanto que não gosto nem de pensar, mas, eu também não sou perfeito. Ela atura minhas merdas. Segurei Zoe só de fralda enquanto Bella se vestia. Roupas comuns, eu posso vestir, mas a coisa complicada cheia de botão que Bella separou para que ela usasse estava fora do meu entendimento. Fico com as trocas de fralda, pijamas e mamadeiras da madrugada, mas não sou bom em combinar as peças e não sei escolher a presilha do cabelo certa.

Ontem passou o dia em casa com Zoe e deu uma pausa na sua pesquisa de mapeamento genético. Ela planeja aumentar as chances para que as pessoas possam se preocupar ou saber como tratar determinados tipos de doenças, seja cardíaco ou viral. É um projeto que irá lotar o hospital nas consultas pré-operatórias e dependendo do seu sucesso, não ficará apenas para pediatria. Tomei banho e quando saí as duas estavam prontas e minha mãe me ligando. Abri o aplicativo de mensagem e segurei meu dedo em cima do emotion revirando os olhos para ela dar um tempo. Encostei na porta do quarto da Zoe e ela estava pronta.

\- Não seja mal com sua mãe, ela está ansiosa. – Bella disse e Zoe ficou de pé, apoiando nos ombros de Bella. – Muito bem. Você está muito esperta, menina. É a hora da foto. – sorriu e tirei meu celular. Parei de um lado, Bella sustentou Zoe em pé e sorriu para câmera. – Um milagre ter ficado boa de primeira.

\- Eu não pisquei! Milagre!

\- Palhaço.

Aprendemos da primeira viagem que não dava para deixá-la sozinha no banco de trás. O novo médico estava com algumas dúvidas e eu pedi para Bella digitar conforme a minha resposta. Ela enviou e não devolveu o telefone e conhecendo-a, estava lendo minhas mensagens e fez isso porque algumas delas chamou sua atenção.

\- Quem é esse número aqui que falou "Oi Edward, muito tempo que não nos encontramos"? – perguntou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Seria pior se ela tivesse falado "Foi bom te ver hoje à noite". Certo? – retruquei e ela apenas me olhou. – Eu não sei. Tenho esse numero há anos e eu não faço ideia quem é essa pessoa.

\- Provavelmente alguém que você deu o número, então, ela pode ter sido caso de mais uma noite. Pelo seu histórico, era você quem pegava os números e não ligava de volta. E se ligou, é porque teve mais de uma vez. – disse e me olhou. Eu ri. – Bloqueada. Olha, tem mais! – disse e grunhi. – "Sou muito grata por ter cuidado tão bem do meu pai, o levarei para sempre no meu coração". Ah, por favor, usando o pai como desculpa. Que baixa! – disse e eu ri mais ainda. Insana. – Não faça isso, Zoe. – disse e olhei pelo retrovisor Bella ajeitar o cabelo dela. – Bloqueada. Se o paciente precisar entrar em contato com você, ligue para o hospital. – cantarolou. – Ih, eu sabia que ia encontrar mais. Essa tem registrado na agenda e histórico de mensagem. – disse como se fosse um absurdo. – Dúvidas, dúvidas, tirando dúvidas, ela não tem acesso a internet para pesquisar no google e pergunta para o colega da faculdade. E ah, olha última mensagem que você visualizou e não respondeu "E aí, quando podemos marcar aquela bebida de reencontro?". Ah sexo de reencontro. Me poupa!

\- Amor, você pode parar com isso. – pedi gentilmente.

\- Está preocupado? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Vou colocar no seu status aqui "Noivo, pai e feliz". – sorriu me provocando. – Estou brincando. Eu não falei nada, só as bloqueei. – disse e devolveu meu aparelho.

Chegamos à casa dos meus pais e eu vi que não tinha muitos carros, o que me deixou profundamente aliviado de não ter muita gente, incluindo meus primos, mas, eles poderiam chegar de acordo com o dia. Emmett já estava aqui, com Mason e Rosalie. Ela estava segurando o bebê, então meu amigo me ajudou descarregando todas as coisas e subindo para o meu quarto. Bella estava com Zoe na varanda, tentando fazer com que ela e Mason se enturmassem, porém, eles não estavam interessados um no outro. Mason virou e escondeu o rosto em Rosalie. Zoe continuou brincando com o botão da blusa da Bella.

\- Acho que está muito cedo para fazer amizades. – Rosalie brincou. – Elizabeth está surtando.

Fomos para cozinha e eu abri a geladeira guardando as muitas vasilhas da comida de Zoe e alinhando as mamadeiras dela no balcão.

\- Olha quem chegou! – minha mãe entrou na cozinha animada. Ela estava só com a parte de cima do biquíni e uma calça branca. Tirou o chapéu e óculos. – Oi docinho.

\- E ela foi com a criança sem falar comigo. – Bella disse olhando para minha mãe que saiu da cozinha com Zoe nos braços e imediatamente cercada por Carlisle, Tia Esme e Charlie. Meu pai e Charlotte continuaram sentados. – Eu quero saber quando que meu pai vai assumir seu romance com ela.

\- Eles totalmente se pegam. – Rosalie disse e eu ri, concordando. Então ela soltou um grito. – Me mostra sua mão agora! – gritou e Bella, que já estava sem a tala, levantou a mão esquerda. – Você está noiva! Awn, o anel é lindo! Como foi o pedido?

\- Ele pendurou o anel na cama e disse que quando eu quisesse dizer sim era só colocar. – respondeu e eu bufei.

\- Não foi nada romântico? – Rose perguntou quase que decepcionada.

\- Você quer que eu entre em detalhes no nosso tipo de romance? – Bella retrucou e deu uma piscada marota. – Foi perfeito. Eu não sou uma garota de flores, chocolates e não senti falta do joelho dobrado. Foi do jeitinho que nós somos.

Saímos para área da piscina. Zoe estava no colo da minha avó e meu avô estava pendurado no ombro dela, soltando uma série de arrulhos. Ela só estava olhando para o rosto do meu avô com o cenho franzido e com um dedo na boca. Minha mãe tirava fotos. Tia Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados com Charlie e Charlotte. Alice estava pegando sol e Jasper estava no bar com uma cerveja na mão.

\- Oi gente! Zoe não veio sozinha! – Bella brincou e olhou para o pai dela. – Pai! Estou aqui!

\- Eu sei, querida. Eu te vejo há trinta anos, relaxa.

\- Ele está mexendo com você, calma.

Nós cumprimentamos quem estava sentado e assim que Bella passou por Zoe, ela se jogou em sua direção, chamando e sorrindo. Era o sinal claro que ela não queria ficar com pessoas até então, estranhas. Bella pegou e subiu com a minha mãe para trocar de roupa, colocar a roupa da piscina da Zoe.

\- Como foi esses dois dias? – Tia Esme me perguntou e Jasper sentou ao meu lado e me deu uma cerveja.

\- O primeiro dia nós dormimos o tempo todo e de madrugada Zoe teve dificuldade com o berço, chorou muitas vezes e na última ela dormiu por pura exaustão. Bella disse que ontem elas passaram o dia no quartinho brincando e até agora está tudo bem. – respondi e bebi quase metade da minha cerveja. – Acho que vou subir e trocar de roupa.

Terminei a minha cerveja e joguei a garrafa fora. A enfermeira estava com meu pai na sala e ele olhou pra mim sem me reconhecer por um momento e depois sorriu, dizendo "oi". Nem sempre ele lembra quem sou eu e não está tudo bem por isso. Sorri de volta e subi a escada. Às vezes deixá-lo quieto era a melhor opção. Não conversei com a minha mãe sobre o humor dele hoje. Parei na porta do meu quarto para bater, sem saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro até que ouvi sons de choro. Abri a porta de fininho e minha mãe estava abraçando Bella. Zoe estava entre elas e não parecia feliz ao ver Bella chorar. A minha mãe tem o dom de arrancar lágrimas dela.

Bati na porta e elas se afastaram. Minha mãe sorriu e levantou.

\- Está tudo bem, Zoe. Sem chorar. – Bella sussurrou e a deitou na cama.

\- Vou deixá-los se trocar. – minha mãe saiu e fechou a porta.

\- Eu estou bem, é que a sua mãe vem com esses abraços, eu simplesmente desmorono. Ela ficou feliz ao ver o anel da sua avó e que somos uma família linda. – disse tirando a roupa de Zoe e pegou a fralda para água, colocando bem certinho. – Hoje nós vamos de maiô. – sorriu e colocou a peça colorida que tinha um chapéu combinando. Troquei de roupa no banheiro e quando saí, Bella estava de maiô, inclinada e a visão da sua bunda me fez ficar parado na porta do banheiro olhando. Ela estava passando protetor solar na Zoe e eu reparei que as duas estavam iguais. O maiô era igual ao outro.

Vestindo uma calça branca parecida com a da minha mãe, pegou Zoe e virou pra mim. Elas estavam prontas. Descemos e meu pai já não estava mais onde o encontrei mais cedo. Queria apresentá-lo a Zoe e o encontrei sentado no jardim. Minha mãe estava com ele e a enfermeira também. Ele parecia ler o seu livro, então os deixei quietos. Voltamos para onde todos estavam reunidos e foi uma festa vê-las iguais. Zoe acabou se escondendo com tanto bagunça e depois sorriu quando pisquei para ela para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Tia Esme reparou a aliança e levantou para nos abraçar. Depois de mais comemoração pelo nosso noivado, sentamos e a minha avó puxou a mão da Bella.

\- Ficou muito mais bonita em você do que na minha mão. – disse analisando os dedos da Bella. – Quando Arnold me deu essa aliança, ele disse que podia me abater se o problema era a minha mão feia. – disse e eu pulverizei a minha cerveja rindo. Tapei a minha boca. Meus avós eram insanos. – Casei com ele. A gente sempre encontra aquela pessoa que nos coloca no lugar que devemos estar. – completou e piscou para Bella. – Vocês serão felizes.

\- Obrigada. – Bella sorriu toda boba.

Observei Zoe se esticar para Mason e tentar pegar o brinquedo dele.

\- Será que ela vai gostar da piscina? – perguntei curioso.

\- Ela gosta da banheira. – Bella encolheu os ombros.

Puxei o guarda sol que estava sobrando para beira da piscina. Bella tirou sua calça e pegou Zoe. Era melhor tentar entrar com ela agora do que mais tarde, quando o sol ficasse mais forte. Com cuidado, entrou na água e sentou no primeiro degrau. Peguei a câmera e filmei a reação dela ao colocar só o pé. Primeiro ela gritou, agarrando o pescoço e se encolheu toda com as pernas para cima. Bella virou-a de lado e sacodiu a água. Zoe ficou olhando para mão e a agua espirrando. Bella molhou sua perna e ela choramingou, não querendo, provavelmente com medo.

Zoe foi relaxando conforme a brincadeira da Bella parecia interessante. Depois de um tempo, ela estava sentada no colo, com a água na sua cintura, batendo as mãos com toda força, espirrando água para todo lado. Ela observou com interesse Mason mergulhar no colo de Rosalie. Ele faz natação desde os três meses, se não me engano, e é quase um peixinho na piscina. Para nossa surpresa, Zoe se jogou para frente e tentou mergulhar também, mas foi impedida a tempo. Bella saiu da piscina para preparar o almoço de Zoe e eu entrei no lugar, distraindo-a com o patinho de borracha.

\- Edward me contou que você está preparando todas as papinhas da Zoe. – minha mãe comentou quando Bella voltou com um pratinho. – Se eu soubesse, eu tinha comprado. E pesquisando marcas mais saudáveis.

\- Eu fiquei com medo de dar algo processado, ela demorou bastante para melhorar suas funções hepáticas e lá em casa a gente quase não come coisas prontas do mercado. Edward não gosta e eu tenho a genética dos problemas cardíacos do meu pai, então, para não desenvolvê-los, como bem.

Saí da piscina com Zoe e olhei a papinha.

\- Essa cor agradável é de que hoje? – perguntei para mistura.

\- Está cheiroso.

\- Macarrão. Aquele feijão que compramos e você cozinhou, lembra? Ficou sem gosto, mas para ela está bom. Abobora brócolis e franguinho. – sorriu orgulhosa do seu trabalho.

\- Você está cozinhando feijão? – Emmett perguntou e me deu uma cerveja. – Rose, baby. Vamos dar comida a ele.

\- Eu fiz para dois, se quiser dar a ele. – Bella disse e Rosalie sorriu. – Se ele comer. Zoe faz uma guerra.

\- Ele é filho do Emmett. O garoto come até pedra. – Rose passou com Mason no colo.

Bella enrolou Zoe em uma toalha e parecia que ela era o centro de um reality show porque todo mundo queria vê-la comer e foi a mesma guerra de sempre. Empurra colher dali, faz cara de nojo, vira o rosto, cospe para só depois comer e deixar bem pouco. Depois que acabou, nós dois relaxamos como se fosse uma maratona. Limpei sua boca e a gengiva com os dois dentinhos debaixo. Para minha completa surpresa, Bella pegou Zoe, elogiou por ter comido tudo e beijou sua bochecha. Ela nunca beijou Zoe antes. Feliz, a nossa menina abocanhou o queixo de Bella e eu ri. Suas perninhas estavam totalmente gordinhas agora e do jeito que está comendo bem, logo estará mais.

A tarde na piscina foi muito agradável, Zoe dormiu, então a deixamos no berço, de fralda e uma camisetinha porque estava bem quente, mas ela ficou bem só com a janela aberta. Montei o berço na sala de televisão, assim ela e Mason puderam dormir lá enquanto a gente ainda conversava. Charlotte era uma mulher incrível, ativa, fácil de conversar e ela conhecia muito sobre Bella. Nós anunciamos a data do casamento e foi outro alvoroço, porém, informamos que apenas convidaremos a família próxima que convivemos e alguns amigos, ninguém mais. Faremos uma cerimônia com o juiz em nossa casa em Hampton e um almoço em seguida. Nada além.

\- Eu não quero aquela festa grande e um vestido espalhafatoso. Realmente não sou mais esse tipo de garota.

\- Casamento pequeno está na moda. – Vovó disse e tirou seu telefone da bolsa, abriu uma foto com uma noiva. – Minha vizinha convidou cinquenta pessoas. Foi íntimo, acolhedor e muito bonito. Arnold e eu dançamos muito. – mostrou os vídeos. A minha avó era a "senhora tecnologia" em pessoa.

\- Acho que teremos em torno disso... – Bella comentou olhando os vídeos. - Rosalie, Alice e Ângela serão minhas madrinhas e eu vou chamar Jéssica para ser minha dama. Se Peter concordar, ele pode carregar Zoe com as alianças. – disse e eu sorri. Agora vinha a parte boa, para o delírio da minha mãe. – Vou precisar da ajuda das minhas duas sogras para organizar o casamento, mas deixo bem claro que o vestido eu escolho com Charlotte e vocês cuidam de todo restante. Mas os vestidos eu quero escolher e a roupa de Edward.

\- Combinado! – Tia Esme respondeu e minha mãe já estava no telefone.

\- Mãe, é sábado, seja quem você estiver importunando, deixe para segunda-feira.

\- Eu tenho três meses para organizar esse casamento, por favor, me dê um tempo aqui.

O dia foi mais divertido do que eu previ. Eu estava meio preocupado em ser uma completa sufocação e um show de alfinetadas pela nossa decisão, mas parece que toda a nossa família estava aceitando perfeitamente bem a chegada de Zoe. À noite minhas tias Carmen e Irina chegaram com seus filhos e marido. Zoe acordou muito disposta do seu cochilo, tomamos banho e descemos para o jantar. Minha mãe preparou petiscos e Zoe jantou cedo, então na hora em que estávamos comendo, ela simplesmente beliscou das minhas batatas, comendo partes e amassando o restante na mão.

Ela me ofereceu algumas partes também.

Depois do jantar, todos se espalharam pela sala, conversando sobre o casamento, sobre Zoe e eu não vi mais Bella. Charlie e Charlotte foram embora à tarde e eu não fazia ideia onde ela estava com Zoe. Já era tarde, provavelmente subiu para fazê-la dormir. Despedi-me de todos, porque eu já estava cansado para socializar e precisava dormir porque a minha mãe com certeza faria um escândalo se fossemos embora amanhã cedo. Peguei um vinho na adega e duas taças. Eu não queria mais conversar com o restante da família, mas poderia beber um pouco com Bella. Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Ela estava sentada na cadeira da varanda, dando mamadeira para Zoe.

\- Eu não te achei. – disse assim que me viu. – Ela estava muito agitada e acho que era muita gente. Todo sol e piscina, eu me encontro cansada e querendo dormir.

\- Já me despedi de todo mundo, trouxe vinho.

\- Coloque um pouco pra mim, ela está sonolenta, mas não quer soltar a mamadeira.

Servi as duas taças e puxei a outra cadeira para perto, colocando uma mesinha entre nós dois. Zoe soltou a mamadeira para olhar o que estávamos fazendo e me deu um sorriso, voltando a pegar o bico e fechar os olhos. Bella estava olhando para ela fixamente.

\- Até agora, você se arrepende? – perguntei dando um gole do meu vinho.

\- Não. – sorriu docemente. – Nos últimos quatro anos, meu foco era ganhar o prêmio Nobel, eu estudei, pesquisei, fui indicada duas vezes e pensei "Nova Iorque vai ser a minha chance". Eu queria que todo mundo, todas as pessoas que riram de mim, soubessem que sou bem sucedida, poderosa, não "like a boss", eu sou a chefe. – disse e virou para Zoe. – Tudo mudou. E eu percebo que posso ganhar o prêmio no próximo ano ou daqui a dez, ou nunca, mas eu ganhei tantas coisas e pessoas valiosas nesse último ano. Racionalmente falando, eu diria que a minha biologia evoluiu.

Eu ri.

\- Não posso ficar reclamando para sempre, você tem razão, acabou. No fim das contas, parece que a minha irmã me compensou toda desgraça me dando a Zoe. Parece mórbido dizer isso, mas eu não posso rejeitar a ideia de que ela é o meu presente. – disse e Zoe soltou a mamadeira. Com cuidado, virou Zoe no seu colo, mas ela estava completamente adormecida. Peguei-a com cuidado, ainda não queria colocá-la no berço. Gosto de segurá-la o tempo todo. – Você e Zoe eram as duas peças que faltavam para colar meu coração partido. Vocês são os meus Prêmio Nobel desse ano. – disse e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Ela começou a chorar. – Eu juro que é a última vez que estou chorando. – eu ri, porque sei que não seria, mas é bom que esteja externando seus sentimentos. Sinto-me menos mal. Eu choro, grito e explodo. – Vocês me fazem sentir que valeu a pena passar por tudo aquilo. E se eu tiver que passar só para ter vocês novamente, eu passo, porque no fim, vou escolher vocês.

Inclinei-me para frente.

\- Eu sempre vou escolher vocês duas. Agora eu tenho duas lindas garotas para cuidar, amar e proteger. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – Não foi só você quem mudou, Bella. Eu estava perdido. Sem você, eu estava perdido. Não sabia o que queria da minha vida. Era apenas o vazio, ia para o trabalho, voltava, ficava na minha mãe, jantava na casa de alguém, conhecia uma garota aleatória... Não era a vida que eu quis pra mim, mas era a que eu achava que iria ter. Até você chegar. E agora Zoe chegou.

Bebemos metade da garrafa olhando a noite e conversando sobre o casamento. Bella arrumou o berço do lado da cama, do meu lado, é claro, porque ela não levanta a noite nem oferecendo a ela a minha coleção de bisturis raros. Trocamos de roupa, deitamos e com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito, contou que Emmett a procurou ontem para ajudá-lo a escolher um anel e eles viram vários modelos lindos na internet e segunda-feira vão a uma loja. Meu melhor amigo disse que nunca iria casar. Que era um suicídio ter um relacionamento. E agora ele vai casar com a garota que deu um soco nele em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, que quase o castrou quando o pegou na cama com a namorada dela e que quase o atropelou na garagem de casa porque ele não queria sair da frente. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

\- Seu avô queria dar um cheque de dez mil para Zoe. Eu disse que era melhor ele comprar um ursinho que ela possa enfiar na boca que seria mais divertido. – eu ri. Meu avô nunca teve muito tempo para a gente e ele gostava de compensar com dinheiro. Minha mãe me ensinou a nunca aceitar e por isso que eu sou o único não mercenário entre meus primos. Eles também não gostam de mim porque não fazem parte dos ganhos do hospital e nem irão herdar nada. Meu pai comprou, não posso fazer nada. Contei a história a Bella e ela bufou.

\- Eu nunca soube o quão meu pai era rico até que ele foi diagnosticado e eu tive que me tornar administrador da sua vida. Na época, a minha mãe estava em frangalhos e alguém tinha que resolver essas coisas. Fiquei dois dias olhando para o papel do banco. – eu disse e ri. – Um dia vou te levar no apartamento que eu morei na faculdade. Um buraco. Fedia a umidade. Ele me dava, sei lá, duzentos dólares por semana e eu tinha que me virar. Não foi por avareza, eles queriam me ensinar uma lição e eu aprendi.

\- Seus primos são totalmente diferentes de você.

\- Totalmente. Minhas tias casaram quatro vezes cada, estou falando das mais velhas, elas possuem suas fortunas de acordos pré-nupciais. As gêmeas não falavam com elas até meu pai ser diagnosticado e no mesmo ano a minha avó também foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama. Foi um ano difícil para todo mundo.

\- A família do meu pai possui negócios de exportação, navios e uma empresa que financia cargas nos portos espalhados pelo país. Meu pai não é filho único, o irmão dele mais velho morreu sem ter filhos e a esposa dele faleceu há dois anos. Então ficamos apenas nós. Charlie tem a sua própria empresa e a carreira militar, então, Charlotte o representa nesses negócios do porto. Eu só leio contratos e analiso se os números estão bons. – sorriu e suspirou. – Minha mãe era órfã. Filha única. Seus pais morreram quando ela tinha dezesseis anos e ela já namorava meu pai. Eles casaram e me tiveram. Ela nunca soube do restante da sua família, meus avós eram mochileiros, não ficavam em um único lugar. Uma vez Renée me disse que eles viveram em um mustang por um ano.

Adormeci com ela ainda falando e quando acordei, Zoe estava sentada no berço, sem chorar, apenas me chamando. Olhei para janela e estava amanhecendo. Ela dormiu a noite inteira porque não havia nenhuma chance de ter chorado tão próximo ao meu ouvido e nenhum de nós dois ter acordado. Ela estava com a fralda cheia. Sorrindo, tirei a calça do seu pijama, troquei sua fralda e desci com a mamadeira. Eu não queria acordar Bella, mas não pensei em como lavaria a mamadeira segurando-a. Para minha sorte, minha mãe estava na cozinha com a Tia Esme.

\- Pularam da cama? Ou não dormira?

\- Eu estava ansiosa para começar o dia. Seu pai está dormindo, ele ficou tão bem ontem, espero que fique bem hoje também. – minha mãe respondeu animada e aceitou Zoe. – Bom dia, lindinha.

\- Dormiu a noite inteira, eu acho. Acordei com ela agora. – comecei a lavar a mamadeira e vi que minha Tia Esme estava muito quieta. – O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Será apenas nós hoje, vocês vão ficar, certo?

\- Acho que sim, não sei. Cadê o restante?

\- Alice está de plantão, Emmett também, Rosalie vai tirar o dia para estudar sua cirurgia de amanhã, Jasper vai almoçar com os pais e Carlisle está no hospital também. – minha mãe respondeu e Tia Esme sorriu para Zoe. – Ai, eu não aguento. Seus tios discutiram essa manhã.

\- Lizzie! Fofoqueira!

\- É apenas o Edward, ele é adulto, pode ouvir. Está no segundo casamento e que se Deus quiser, vai ser o último. – minha mãe retrucou e Zoe começou a chorar.

\- É fome, relaxa. – respondi, porque essa hora ela não queria ser legal, apenas comer. – Por que vocês brigaram, tia? Vou precisar ter uma conversa de homem para homem com ele?

\- É apenas que ele fica implicando com Jasper. Eu sei que é normal o pai ter ciúme de filha, mas Alice sempre foi muito estudiosa, calma, nunca aprontou muito e agora está com alguém que gosta. Meu coração de mãe está tranquilo, por que ele tem que ser tão chato? Ela poderia morar sozinha, mas eu não quero ser aquela mãe que vai dizer para filha morar só porque o pai não consegue entender que ela está em um relacionamento sério?

\- Bom dia. – Bella entrou na cozinha. Zoe chorou ainda mais alto porque ela veio me beijar e não pegá-la. – Vamos com calma, estou aqui. – falou e a pegou. Terminei a mamadeira. – Aqui está, faminta. Não acordou de noite e dá nisso.

\- Tio Carlisle está percebendo que Alice cresceu. Jasper não é um namoradinho bobo. Ele é um cara legal, mais velho, razoavelmente maduro e qual é, eu tenho que admitir que ele faz jus ao apelido de McDreamy.

\- Eu prefiro o McSteamy, mas Jas realmente faz o tipo de cara dos sonhos, abre a porta do carro, leva para um restaurante caro e manda entregar flores. – Bella disse e ajeitou Zoe para mamar. – E ele realmente gosta da Alice.

\- Eu sei. Só o idiota do meu marido que não entende. – Tia Esme grunhiu.

\- Então, vocês vão ficar hoje? – minha insistente mãe perguntou. – Por favor! Será apenas nós, um almocinho leve, um pouco de sol na piscina e depois vocês vão para casa descansar. Por favor! Quase não temos oportunidades de ficarmos juntos.

\- Nós jantamos juntos uma vez por semana, Elizabeth. – Bella respondeu e eu ri. – Nós podemos ficar, se Edward quiser.

\- Sem problemas, não quero minha mãe me perseguindo porque rejeitei um domingo de sol na sua casa.

\- Perfeito. Vou colocar meu biquíni, acordar seu pai e vamos começar o dia. – sorriu e saiu da cozinha agita.

Olhei para Bella e nós rimos. A minha mãe precisava de um botão para desacelerar.


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

Corri pelos corredores do hospital com meu sapato escorregando a cada virada brusca. Cheguei ao centro cirúrgico, ficando descalço e trocando de roupa na frente de quem estivesse ali. A grávida estava com sofrimento fetal e era preciso levá-la à sala de cirurgia para fazer o procedimento no bebê antes que ele nasça fora do tempo. Quando vi a mensagem no meu celular me senti aliviada. Minha sogra está a duas horas falando sobre buffets e chegou lá em casa com todo tipo de doce e salgado para provar e escolher quem irá servir em nosso casamento. Eu pedi que ela escolhesse e não ficasse perguntando a minha opinião. Aproveitei que Zoe estava dormindo e saí. Peguei a minha bolsa e disse para ela ser a avó babá do dia. Zoe vai fazer um escândalo quando acordar e não me ver por perto, mas no momento, ela não é a minha prioridade. E Deus sabe como estou me sentindo bem com isso.

\- O que temos? – perguntei entrando no centro cirúrgico. Jasper e Banner estavam lá dentro. A interna começou a ler o caso. – Ok. Nós só vamos induzir o parto se for estritamente necessário e a nossa última opção. Vamos fazer a cirurgia de remoção do tumor e devolvê-lo para a mamãe seguir alimentando e cuidando dele dentro da barriga.

\- Você pode fazer isso? – Jasper perguntou meio desconfiado. – Desculpe, Bella.

\- Um dos motivos que Carlisle andou me perseguindo para vir para Nova Iorque é que aqui não tem uma especialista de cirurgia fetal. – respondi dando uma piscadinha e fiz sinal para o instrumentador. – Nós vamos fazer o seguinte. Preparados?

Estar dentro da sala de cirurgia me fez sentir como se nada tivesse mudado. Esses dias em casa em que só tenho atendido chamadas de não cirurgias e feito aconselhamento para Ângela em alguns casos e até mesmo orientado Banner por telefone, ou presencialmente, mas todo o meu dia estava cercado por fraldas, papinhas, leituras da tarde, brincadeiras para estimular seu engatinhar e sua risada. Ela já está falando bem mais que antes, nenhuma palavra "real", mas quando estou conversando com ela, responde animada e aprendeu a bater palmas. Foi Edward quem a ensinou durante o banho noturno. No dia seguinte ela queria fazer qualquer coisa que a fizesse bater palmas.

No fundo, eu estava desesperada de perder essa parte tão importante pra mim. A cirurgia. Meus pacientes. O meu andar inteiro para comandar e vários residentes e internos para ensinar tudo o que eu sei. Eu estava com medo de que ser mãe me fizesse perder parte de quem eu sou pelos últimos onze anos da minha vida. E um pouco irritada que a vida de Edward continuou da mesma maneira. Ele só não está pegando plantões de trinta e seis horas porque o RH informou que ele estourou o limite das suas horas trabalhando quando Zoe ficou internada e por consequência a doença de Eric. Não quero ser injusta. Ele é totalmente meu parceiro com Zoe. Meu problema não é com Edward e sim porque eu é que tenho que deixar meu trabalho para uma licença maternidade de dois meses para adaptação de Zoe e ele não precisa.

\- Sua mão está boa para operar? – Jasper perguntou. A cirurgia fetal é uma experiência alucinante e preocupante para quem nunca passou por ela. Aqui neste hospital, é a primeira vez. Não é referência. Entendi que ele estava com medo pela sua paciente. – Eu sei que você não é irresponsável, desculpe. – murmurou e eu sorri, concentrada no bebê de vinte e oito semanas.

\- Segure a mãozinha dele. – disse e Jasper ainda verificou o monitor da mãe para segurar a mãozinha dele. – Banner, faça pressão desse lado da barriga. – pedi e virei para a interna. – Aspire bem aqui, onde está formando essa poça e não toque no tecido uterino. Isso. Cuidado.

Terminei a retirada do tumor e o bebê ainda estava respondendo os sinais perfeitamente. Devolvi-o para barriga, acomodando exatamente onde estava e finalizei a minha parte. Jasper deu a volta, assumindo e esperei até que a cirurgia estivesse terminada. A mãe respondeu a sedação, não teve aumento da pressão, sangramento ou queda da saturação do bebê. Troquei de roupa novamente e acompanhei Jasper para dar a notícia ao marido que até agora estava tudo bem, tumor removido com sucesso e seguindo as precauções, eles teriam um restante de gravidez muito tranquilo.

\- Bella? Desculpe ter duvidado, é que a única vez que eu vi uma cirurgia fetal aqui foi há anos atrás e você poderia ter me falado isso antes. – Jasper me abraçou e eu ri. – Sinto muito, defesa de paciente.

\- Eu sei, seu bobo. Está tudo bem. Carlisle provavelmente vai me execrar porque o hospital ainda não tem a licença para receber pacientes, mas era uma emergência e Banner fez bem em me chamar. – sorri e ele concordou.

\- Solta a minha mulher, canalha. Não basta a minha prima? – Edward brincou atrás de nós e virei para ele. Sorri porque ele saiu de casa no meio da madrugada e não acordei. – Cadê a Zoe? O que você está fazendo aqui? Ela está bem?

\- Deixei em casa sozinha. – murmurei me afastando. Eu sei que estou de TPM, mas eu sou uma médica também e é perfeitamente normal me ver dentro de um hospital.

\- Bella, espera.

Eu não esperei.

Cheguei em casa e pelo horário, Zoe estava acordada e é claro, nada amigável. Entrei direto para o chuveiro, tomei um banho bem rápido, coloquei uma roupa confortável e vi que a minha sogra não estava abalada com o choro de Zoe em seu colo e sim organizando as plaquinhas de cada Buffett e o que eu tinha que provar. Ela não vai desistir tão fácil. Eu me rendi, porque tudo que quero fazer agora é comer. Peguei minha filha no colo e ela parou de chorar. Esfregou o nariz na minha bochecha e eu sorri. Abri a geladeira e tirei o lanche da tarde dela que já estava pronto. Ela gritou para sentar na cadeirinha e eu sabia que era porque eu saí. Não sei como lidar com seus problemas de abandono. Ela sente, não só porque nessa fase a criança já sente a ausência, mas porque ela fica magoada quando saímos. Esses dias eu precisei ir ao hospital e a deixei por uma hora com Alice... A volta foi um pesadelo. Ela nem queria dormir só para não sair do colo

\- Acho que fui uma vaca desnecessária com Edward agora. – disse a minha sogra, oferecendo a primeira colher da papinha de maçã, canela e iogurte sem açúcar e zero gordura a Zoe.

\- Por quê? – Elizabeth arrumou o último potinho na minha frente.

\- Eu não sei. Ele nem falou algo demais. – suspirei e dei outra colher. – Acho que estou de TPM e não sei como lidar com as minhas alterações de humor. Estou irritada, não com ele e descontei nele.

\- O que você tem? – perguntou e me ofereceu um pratinho. Peguei o frango empanado. – Gostou?

\- É bom. Delicioso. – respondi e limpei a boca de Zoe, dando mais uma colher. – Eu sou uma cirurgiã. Tenho três especialidades e sou boa no que faço. Quando planejei ter filhos, eu imaginei que, sei lá o que eu imaginei, mas essa visão de Edward saindo todo dia e eu ficando para adaptação dela está me matando. Não é culpa da Zoe e nem do Edward. É a regra do hospital, da lei e do mundo que pensa que o filho só precisa da mãe. Tudo bem, ela pode precisar só de mim, mas eu estou em casa e preciso que Edward também esteja. E aí chego a conclusão de que os pacientes precisam dele lá. E os meus pacientes não precisam? Estou sendo confusa?

Minha sogra sorriu e eu já estava comendo sem que ela me empurrasse nada. Zoe já havia terminado de comer e ela agarrou um pedaço de frango, esmagando entre os dedos e me oferecendo. Estava nojento na aparência e comi mesmo assim, para que ela comesse o que eu oferecesse a ela.

\- Quando eu tive Edward, também me questionei as mesmas coisas, porque eu estava olhando pelo ângulo errado. – disse e puxou o banquinho, sorrindo para Zoe enfiando a mão em todos os pratinhos, mas ela não estava comendo, apenas esmagando agora. – Eu fiquei tão irritada que era a única a cuidar de tudo que não pensei que aquele momento era meu. Não era do meu marido. Era meu. Para cuidar de mim e do meu filho. Não vai haver outro momento como esse, porque ela vai crescer. Ela e Edward vão desenvolver uma ligação muito forte também, porque a relação de mãe e filho é diferente de pai e filho. São diferentes e igualmente importantes. Só que esse momento, essa licença de dois meses é tudo que você tem para se conectar cem por cento a Zoe. Você não a gerou ou a amamentou no seio. Você tem dois meses.

\- Três. Eu encurtei para dois e agora estou vendo que tem razão. Eu tenho três meses para ser... Mãe.

\- Exatamente. Depois você será mais cirurgiã do que mãe e em outros momentos mais mãe que cirurgiã. Não será fácil daqui para frente. Você vai se sentir muitas vezes entre correr para uma cirurgia ou correr para assistir Zoe no ballet. – disse e eu comi mais salgadinhos. – Vai ter dias que você vai correr para ballet preocupada com seu paciente e dias que durante uma cirurgia vai sentir-se triste porque não foi até Zoe. Não tem uma receita, só siga em frente fazendo o seu melhor no momento. Nesse momento, você precisa ser médica ou mãe? Quem precisa mais de você?

Olhei para Zoe e ela me deu um sorriso cheio de frango na boca. Tirei o pedaço grande e limpei com cuidado. Abracei-a e pensei que era ela quem precisava de mim agora. Sorri para minha sogra e ela levantou o cartão que Zoe mais esmagou os salgados, dizendo que aquele era o escolhido. Passamos para os docinhos e tortas. O bolo nós só provaríamos em algumas semanas. Como o casamento seria de dia, definimos o cardápio para o almoço e ela foi embora. Eu pedi que levasse tudo ou iria estragar. Edward não come essas coisas. Ele é todo rigoroso com sua comida, só abre mão para duas coisas: culinária oriental e pizza.

Espalhei o tapete de brincar, botei Zoe sentada numa ponta e fiquei na outra, com a sua girafa favorita. Ela ainda não tentava engatinha, apenas se jogava para frente e não se arrastava. Eu estou ajudando-a a desenvolver a sua determinação e conseguir. Tenho certeza que ela não foi estimulada antes. Cantei uma musiquinha que aprendi ontem na internet e ela riu, apoiando-se pelos bracinhos de frente porque não fica muito tempo sentada e deitou de barriga pra baixo, olhando-me e eu balancei a girafa mais uma vez, chamando-a na minha direção. Rindo, bateu as perninhas e as dobrou, ficando exatamente de quatro. Há dias chegamos a esse estágio, mas antes ela caia. Hoje, ela engatinhou.

Minha alegria foi impossível de disfarçar. Empolgada que eu não parava de balançar a girafa e sorrir, veio meio engatinhando e meio se arrastando, balando e rindo. Edward passou a noite ontem mostrando vários brinquedos para dar o interesse e eu estou em casa brincando e mostrando que ela pode fazer. E vai conseguir. Parando um pouco na minha frente, sentou sozinha e eu bati palmas. Animada, esticou o braço para agarrar a girafinha e mordeu as orelhas, como sempre faz. Nós ficamos brincando no tapete até a hora que ouvi Edward chegar. Ela ficou atenta e virou o rostinho para porta, sorrindo quando Edward apareceu.

Edward abaixou e a pegou no colo, dando um beijo na bochecha e um abraço.

Ele não falou comigo e muito menos olhou na minha direção.

Levantei e separar o que queria comer para o jantar. Fiz um purê de batatas, almondegas, carne e arroz integral. Enquanto cozinhava, ele ficou brincando e comemorando a cada engatinhada que dava, devido ao horário, ela começou a ficar irritada com qualquer coisa. Era fome e a hora de que começamos a diminuir o ritmo para que ela descanse mais e consiga dormir na hora. Ele subiu e vi que a deitou no trocado, encostando a porta quando me pegou olhando. Revirei os olhos e terminei o jantar, colocando a mesa e ele desceu com ela no momento que eu estava picando pequenos pedaços da almondega no pratinho de Zoe com purê e feijão.

Começamos a comer em silêncio, exceto por Zoe soltando seus sons e gritinhos normais. Dei-lhe mais uma colher e limpei o que sobrou.

\- Você vai me falar o que está acontecendo?

\- Eu ia te pedir desculpas se você tivesse olhado na minha direção.

\- Então?

\- Então o quê?

\- Peça desculpas.

 _Oi?_

\- Qual o seu problema, Edward?

\- Você. Eu fui brincar com você hoje e deu as costas como se eu fosse ninguém. Na frente de um monte de gente. Qual é o seu problema? – retrucou e eu parei percebendo que estávamos alterando nosso tom de voz e Zoe estava olhando.

\- Depois conversamos. – inclinei minha cabeça para ela e ele suspirou, concordando. – Ou eu posso falar sem alterar a voz. Não sei até que ponto ela entende. – sorri para ela, que comeu toda a sua colher. – Muito bem. Você mostrou para o papai que engatinhou hoje? Mostrou?

Edward sorriu e seus olhos encheram d'água.

\- O que eu fiz agora? – perguntei preocupada.

\- Nós nunca falamos com ela dessa forma. Chamando o outro de pai ou mãe.

\- Eu sei, isso é parte da desculpa que eu tenho que te pedir.

\- Sou todo ouvidos.

\- Não seja engraçadinho agora. – disse e ele ergueu as mãos em forma de rendição. – Eu estava muito chateada, beirando a ficar irritada como louca, porque o mundo é machista. Você não é machista, mas o hospita lei é. Eu me senti tão bem dentro da sala de cirurgia hoje e foi tão pouco tempo. Não foi aquela cirurgia de dezoito horas, foram só duas e meia, mas o suficiente para me sentir bem comigo mesma. Um dia eu estava retirando um tumor no fígado no outro estava trocando fraldas e fazendo papinhas. – disse e ele abriu a boca para falar. – Eu sei que não é sua culpa, ou minha ou da Zoe. Só fiquei chateada que eu tinha que ser aquela a dar uma pausa de três meses no trabalho se eu também tenho pacientes, uma carreira e também sou a fonte de sustento da casa. Nós somos parceiros em tudo, sempre fomos, nunca fizemos questão de nada e eu acho uma das coisas mais incríveis entre nós. Exceto isso.

\- Entendi. E na verdade, você tem razão. Eu posso pedir a licença paternidade. São só quinze dias, mas é alguma coisa.

\- Eu vou adorar que a gente tenha quinze dias para nós três, porque a sua me fez enxergar algo que eu não estava vendo. Zoe não foi gerada, ela chegou nascida. Nós não nos preparamos nove meses e não tivemos essa conexão e antes que a vida siga, que todas as coisas aconteçam, precisamos estar conectados. Nós três. Eu vou ser médica para sempre e serei mãe dela para sempre, mas não quero que ela se sinta como um dia eu me senti, que eu não era importante para minha mãe. Eu quero que ela entenda que tenho meu trabalho, que salvo vidas e que ela é mais importante que tudo. Você me entende? Eu fui uma vaca com você hoje porque eu estava chateada. Me desculpa?

Edward pegou a minha mão e beijou.

\- Eu entendo, te desculpo e me desculpo por não ter pensando nisso. É realmente injusto, a sua carreira é tão importante quanto a minha e o meu relacionamento com Zoe é tão importante quanto o seu. Vou solicitar a licença amanhã.

\- Deixe para segunda-feira, você está de folga no domingo.

\- Podemos aproveitar que o verão está chegando e viajar. – disse animado e concordei. – Podemos ficar os quinze dias em Hampton, o que acha? Ou podemos ir para outro lugar.

\- Ficar lá é uma excelente ideia. Acho que ela vai gostar da praia. – limpei a boquinha da Zoe. – Muito bem, você comeu tudo! – bati palmas e ela acompanhou do seu jeito. – Quer um pouco de vinho? Tem suco na geladeira também, fiz de tarde para sua mãe. E ah, escolhemos a comida. O cardápio segue aquele que você escolheu, só provei docinhos, tortinhas e salgadinhos.

\- Ah, os caras me deram o tamanho das roupas deles e sapato.

\- Acho que até agora está tudo bem. – disse terminando de comer e Zoe bateu com parte dura da mamadeira na boca, começando a chorar. Edward a tirou da cadeirinha, segurando-a e finalizei meu jantar, satisfeita. – Ai meu Deus, Zoe! – disse ao vê-la arremessar uma quantidade de purê no rosto de Edward. Ele fechou os olhos na hora. – Suas mãos são incontroláveis, menina.

\- Acho que tem purê no meu ouvido também. – disse e limpei o rosto dele, impedi a mãozinha dela de mergulhar no purê de novo. – Você achou isso bonito? Sabe o que está na hora? Banho.

Zoe não estava desacelerando por nada. Talvez a soneca da tarde tenha sido longa demais. Nós brincamos com ela na cama até que ela mesma deitou na minha barriga e acomodou o rosto entre meus seios, coloquei a chupeta na sua boca e ela adormeceu tranquilamente, cansada de brincar com Edward de cosquinha e com a girafa. Enquanto adormecia, Edward me contou que Carlisle e Esme ainda estão em um pé de guerra insuportável que ninguém aguenta ficar perto. Alice dormiu aqui em casa ontem porque não queria ir para casa. Ela poderia dormir na minha sogra, mas se a mãe dela estivesse lá, o clima ficaria pesado e se dormisse em casa sabendo que seu pai não estava porque brigou com a mãe, também ficaria pesado. Eu disse que meu sofá vira uma cama incrível e está sempre a disposição.

Emmett dormiu aqui esses dias também, mas porque bebeu demais. Edward fez a noite dos meninos, mas Jasper e Benjamin foram chamados antes do jogo acabar. Eu queria matar os dois que ficaram. A cada grito que davam, Zoe acordava ou eu acordava. Quando acabou, tive que fechar a porta porque os roncos de Emmett faziam minhas paredes tremer. Rosalie disse que ele só ronca quando bebe e ela o coloca para dormir na sala. Eu descobri que é por isso que ele diminuiu a bebida ultimamente. Levantei com cuidado e coloquei Zoe no berço, ligando o abajur na luz mais fraca e trazendo para o quarto o monitor do bebê. Nas primeiras noites, Edward e eu ficávamos levantando toda hora, preocupados e ela chegou a dormir algumas conosco. Charlotte disse que era importante que ela dormisse sozinha, em seu próprio quarto e soubesse chamar quando acordasse.

Desde então, ela acorda de madrugada, mas não todo dia, só se ela dormir cedo demais e não mamar. Hoje ela jantou e não mamou antes de dormir, porque não deu três horas do jantar, porém, isso significa que ela pode acordar daqui a três horas e mamar para voltar a dormir ou ir direto, dependendo do seu cansaço, e acordar de manhã bem mal humorada. Estou ficando boa em "ler" a Zoe. Voltei para o quarto e Edward estava mexendo no seu celular. Acomodei o monitor no lado dele da cama, tirei minha camisola, calcinha e sutiã. Edward me deu um olhar e voltou para o celular. Peguei o aparelho da sua mão e sentei no seu colo.

\- Eu ia só abrir a câmera e tirar uma foto. – piscou.

\- Nada de fotos. – respondi e ele me virou na cama. – Sexo de reconciliação.

Acordar depois que eu decidi aproveitar cada dia com Zoe e continuar sendo uma ótima cirurgiã me deu uma renovação. Edward saiu cedo e eu não continuei dormindo, levantei e ocupei a mesinha do escritório, trabalhando de casa. O sistema do hospital me permitia analisar todos os prontuários de casa e eu continuei fazendo meus relatórios com base das informações de Ângela e Banner. Mudei o tratamento pré-operatório de dois pacientes ao ler dois relatos de enfermeiras informando erupções na pele. Abri meus arquivos de pesquisa e continuei o texto que estava desenvolvendo com base nas minhas últimas anotações do caderno do laboratório. Quando Zoe acordou, me senti fazer um ótimo trabalho... Por hora. Ainda não posso me preocupar com o futuro.

Depois do café da manhã, levei Zoe para passear. Meu pai deu a ela um carrinho legal e eu achei que seria bom levá-la a uma pequena praça próxima ao hospital, tem alguns brinquedos, sempre há crianças, mães e babás para todo lado. Eu queria sair de casa e ultimamente nós temos ido ao shopping. Arrumei uma bolsa com coisas para ela brincar e fralda, caso seja necessário e segui o caminho. Félix brincou um pouco com Zoe e ele disse que Jane está louca para vê-la novamente. Encontrei com várias pessoas conhecidas, os vizinhos comerciantes no local, enfermeiros indo trabalhar, alguns internos, residentes, todo mundo passando em direção ao hospital e eu caminhando tranquilamente na direção oposta.

Sentei com Zoe no cobertor que trouxe e espalhei seus brinquedos, tirando fotos e enviando para Edward e todos os muitos avós que essa criança tem. A avó de Edward acabou me ligando no facetime, pedindo para falar com Zoe, que apenas sujou meu telefone todo de baba e riu para as gracinhas que seus bisavós faziam. Liam, um dos primos de Edward, filho de Carmen, pegou o celular e ficou brincando com Zoe. Não gosto dele. Não gosto da forma que ele me olha e muito menos das piadas ácidas que provoca Edward durante os encontros. Ele se acha gostoso, maravilhoso e o último biscoito do pacote. E sempre me passa uma cantada, alegando ser brincadeira. Tanto Carlisle quanto Edward já chamaram a atenção dele e eu evito ficar próxima por me sentir desconfortável.

Dei uma desculpa e encerrei a chamada, concentrando-me em Zoe e tentando esquecer o quanto meus sentimentos por Liam me incomodava. Ele me dava uma sensação ruim, amarga. Sempre com um olhar invejoso. Não o quero perto de Zoe e espero que ele não tente brincar mais com ela, porque não vou deixar. Meu olhar foi atraído para a sensação de que eu tinha alguém me olhando. Virei e não encontrei ninguém. Com medo de estar paranoica, fiquei brincando mais um pouquinho antes de recolher tudo e enviar uma mensagem a Edward sugerindo que almoçássemos juntos no pátio do hospital. Ele concordou e logo que entrei, passando meu cartão de acesso, vi alguém que não encontro há anos.

Dra. Katrina Hudson, uma famosa especialista em cirurgia fetal e também pediatra, estava com Carlisle e a menina da administração que costuma fazer tour de apresentação a visitantes ou novos funcionários. Fiquei parada sem acreditar. Rosalie parou ao meu lado e ficou olhando também. Expliquei a ela quem era e não foi preciso dizer o restante. Tornei-me mãe e o hospital já estava procurando uma substituição? Ela era boa, mesmo que competitiva e narcisista, mas boa. Eu sou a melhor. Edward sabia disso? Elizabeth? Eles poderiam me contar? Permitiriam isso?

\- Quem vocês estão olhando? – Edward chegou, deu-me um beijo e pegou Zoe.

\- A nova especialista em cirurgia fetal e pediatra do hospital. – murmurei secamente.

\- Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas. – Rosalie me acalmou e explicou para Edward.

\- Meu tio não faria isso. Eu sou membro da diretoria, ele não pode contratar ninguém sem comunicar a diretoria. – disse e eu não estava nenhum pouco tranquila.

\- Por que não, ele é dono também.

\- Não. O hospital é do meu pai. Ele que comprou. E como não poderia assumir e trabalhar aqui, a empresa do meu avô assumiu e ele montou o grupo da direção. A Tia Esme e Tio Carlisle são da direção, mas não são os donos. Eu não posso respirar errado aqui dentro, todo mundo tem que responder ao conselho, existem regras, uma política e um estatuto. – respondeu e eu continuei não me sentindo aliviada. – Rosalie tem razão, podemos estar sendo precipitados. Eu vou descobrir o que é.

Fomos para mesa que Jasper, Emmett e Alice estavam no aguardando.

\- Seria muita canalhice. – Alice disse depois que contamos. – Esperar que você conserte a pediatria para contratar outra pessoa. Tem gente atravessando o país para ser tratado aqui.

\- Não seremos precipitados.

\- Será que não estou fazendo um bom trabalho? – perguntei me sentindo confusa com a presença da Katrina. – Não faz sentido. Ele enviou um e-mail agradecendo tudo o que tenho feito. – disse e mordi meu lábio. – O que eu fiz, gente? Eu não deveria ter aceitado a licença.

\- Amor, calma. – Edward segurou a minha mão.

Zoe puxou com força um brinquedo da bolsa e bateu no seu rosto, começando a chorar.

\- Está bem, foi sem querer. Não machucou. – murmurei acariciando seu rosto. – Eu acho que pelo menos tenho o direito de saber. Sejam sinceros... Fiz alguma coisa?

\- Bella, claro que não. Você é inovadora, mente aberta e ótima com pacientes. Todas as minhas pacientes perguntam se você tem consultório clínico e lamentam quando digo que não. – Jasper disse e eu suspirei. Minha intuição estava dizendo outra coisa.

Zoe conseguiu distrair o almoço, fazendo suas gracinhas usuais e exibindo seus sorrisos que quinze dias atrás eram completamente tímidos, agora eram distribuídos ao vento. Ela fez a tarde deles e quando o almoço acabou, reprimi a minha vontade de ir gritar com Carlisle e fiz o que Edward me aconselhou, ignorar enquanto ele pesquisava o que estava acontecendo na cabeça do seu tio. Voltei empurrando o carrinho e parei no bar do Félix enquanto ainda estava fechando para que Jane pudesse ver Zoe um pouco e brincar com ela. Do outro lado da avenida, observei Carlisle se despedir de Katrina com um abraço e colocá-la dentro do carro particular do hospital, com o motorista, provavelmente a seus serviços. Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo quando vim conhecer o hospital a primeira vez antes de assinar o contrato.

Quando cheguei em casa depois de horas me distraindo com Jane para surtar completamente, Edward me ligou e disse que a minha mãe estava nos convidando para jantar lá de forma urgente, porque ela não podia vir para falar porque o pai de Edward estava em um dia agitado e seria complicado sair. Aproveitei que tinha tempo e me arrumei com calma. Zoe jogou todas as minhas maquiagens no chão e espalhou mais coisas que eu usei e percebi que esse era mais um desafio de se manter maquiada e arrumada com um bebê pequeno, mas eu não vou desistir. Depois era só colocar Edward para guardar. Ele tem que fazer alguma coisa, mas, sorte a dele, que deu tempo. Não fiz chapinha no cabelo, fiz um penteado para disfarçar as partes já enroladas e fui para parte favorita do dia: Escolher roupas da Zoe.

Ela não deixava nada no cabelo e reclamava de qualquer roupa que ficasse roçando no seu pescoço. Um bebê de oito meses e quinze dias tem muita personalidade. Dei um banho, o que a faria dormir no carro, mas ela tinha que estar bem cheirosinha. Troquei sua roupa e deixei-a quase pronta. Edward entrou nos chamando e eu estava no fim de arrumar a bolsa dela, vesti minha roupa e terminei de arrumá-la, descendo com a bolsa de brinquedos e a bolsa da sobrevivência.

\- Adoro minha mulher que se arruma tão rápido. – Edward me deu um beijo.

\- Sabe o que a sua mãe quer? Você descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntei não me aguentando de ansiedade e ele pegou Zoe e as chaves.

\- Conversamos no carro. – disse e eu não senti que era uma boa coisa.

Edward acomodou Zoe na cadeirinha e entrei no banco de trás depois de botar as bolsas no banco da frente. Ele entrou no carro e com a chupeta, ela adormeceu na segunda esquina. Elizabeth morava em uma distancia de quarenta minutos, seria o tempo do seu cochilo e o meu tempo de conversar com Edward, que confirmou no RH que seu tio havia solicitado um contrato para Katrina e que ainda não havia sido devolvido assinado ou ele não sabia se foi entregue. Não consigo definir a minha decepção. Foi como se tivessem puxado meu tapete. Edward pediu que não começasse a chorar e por incrível que pareça, não queria chorar, eu queria atropelar Carlisle de tamanha a minha raiva.

\- Eu tinha a minha clínica pré-operatória. Um laboratório completo de pesquisas. E todo recurso da fundação dos meus avós para pesquisas. Eu deixei parte de tudo isso para vir a Nova Iorque, porque o que me faltava, era a oportunidade real de ter a pediatria sobre a minha responsabilidade e achei inovador ser a primeira especialista fetal da unidade. Eu relutei, porque havia cinco propostas, mas Esme conversou comigo, falou da fundação, de todos os trabalhos e eu queria mudar de ares... E agora... – disse ainda sem acreditar. – É uma rasteira. Amor eu sei que é o seu tio e nosso relacionamento vai gerar uma série de conflitos por quebra de contrato. Eu não pensei nisso antes, mas se ele me demitir, se eu tentar processar o hospital, não vou poder, porque temos um contrato de união estável e uma filha juntos.

\- Eu sei, pensei exatamente em tudo que falou e não entendi, ainda não entendo, se ele a contratar, vai te encurralar. – Edward bateu no volante. – Liguei para minha mãe, eu não queria acreditar que ela sabia disso e não falou nada. A questão é que ela sabia.

\- Não acredito. – gemi ainda mais decepcionada.

\- Mas não soube por ele. Ela estava mexendo seus pauzinhos sem que a gente soubesse, estava contando que ninguém descobrisse. Meu avô estará lá também, eu não sei que plano eles tem em mente, mas sei que a Tia Esme sabe e é por isso que ela e meu tio estão brigando. Virou uma corrida louca de poder. – disse e eu mordi meu lábio, mais confusa que antes. – Vamos ouvir o que eles têm a dizer, caso a menção seja contrária ao que eu quero, vou intervir. Eu odeio puxar essa carta, realmente não gosto, mas eu vou puxar se for necessário.

\- Que carta? Não entendo.

\- Meu pai é o acionista majoritário do hospital. Ele comprou e passou parte das ações para a fundação controlar. O que a fundação controla me pertence, porque eles não queriam que meus primos tivessem direitos e a outra parte, pertence a Alice, mas ela não sabe disso, então não conte. Eu controlo as minhas ações e as do meu pai. É por isso que meu tio está fazendo tudo de forma silenciosa, ele está tentando encurralar todos nós... O porquê disso tudo? Não sei.

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe? – Edward me olhou pelo retrovisor e entrou na ilha. – Por quê?

\- Seu tio me perseguiu por anos, enquanto o meu nome estava em alta em outro lugar. Não estou dizendo que não tenho uma boa fama aqui, mas ele é ambicioso. E obcecado pelo trabalho. Seu Tio Carlisle quer o novo nome cotado ao Prêmio Isobel. Se ela ganhar e estiver contratada, vai fazer exatamente o que fez comigo. Ele quer nomes no seu hospital. Ele quer a fama. – respondi e olhei para Zoe. – Eu me tornei o que ele não queria. Mãe. Eu vou ter que sair mais cedo para buscá-la na creche e vai ter dias que vou me dividir com o trabalho e ser mãe. E isso é machista e injusto. Eu sabia que eu tinha motivos para ficar preocupada ontem.

\- Amor, fica calma. Nada vai acontecer. Não é favoritismo, você é uma excelente médica, todos nós concordamos isso e o Banner espalhou para todo mundo o que você fez em um feto ontem. Não é porque eu te amo que estou dizendo isso, é como médico e colega de trabalho. – disse e eu grunhi, irritada. – E tem razão, o que meu tio pode estar fazendo é isso. Ele uma vez jogou uma piada para Rosalie dizendo "graças a Deus você gostar de mulher, assim não tem ausências por filhos". Na época, passou meio batido porque ela deu uma resposta engraçada, mas hoje faz todo sentido.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas não sou de desistir do que conquistei. – disse e Edward concordou. – Seu tio vai sentir o que é ser atropelado por mim.

Edward estacionou na casa da mãe dele e saiu, pegando as bolsas. Ao tirar Zoe, ela acordou, mas não chorou, ficou apenas recostada, quieta, como tem ficado ultimamente quando acorda. Ela chama se não aparecemos. É bem melhor que seus choros. Ele abriu a porta e fomos recebidos por Elizabeth e Esme. As duas estavam tensas e eu me senti preocupada em criar uma desavença na família poucas semanas antes do casamento. Edward e eu temos a nossa família agora e seria uma completa merda todos separados dessa forma, justamente agora. Zoe não quis ir ao colo de ninguém, não sei se era pelo sono ou se estava sentindo meu estado de espírito.

Elizabeth serviu vinho e petiscos e sentou.

\- A verdade é que não sabemos o que Carlisle quer e como não escondo absolutamente nada dessas duas, porque é impossível, ele é insano. – Vovô começou e não era confortador.

\- Não estou entendendo.

\- Carlisle está planejando algo que eu não sei. – Esme suspirou. – Nós temos brigado desde que eu vi os e-mails que ele trocou com a Dra. Katrina. Nós acabamos de custear a sua contratação, que não foi barata e obviamente muito justa por quem você é e foi um acordo unânime da diretoria. Demiti-la agora seria um rombo e uma burrice sem tamanho. Seu trabalho é incrível, eu sei disso, vi com meus próprios olhos. – completou e deu um gole do seu vinho. – Infelizmente meu marido tem uma visão diferente. Eu não sei se ele te acha insuficiente ou que não é uma boa médica, eu acho que não, porque sempre tem elogios a fazer sobre você, porém...

\- Eu me tornei mãe. Não sou mais solteira ou livre cem por cento ao trabalho.

\- Exatamente. Ele pensa que os atendentes, principalmente as mulheres, não podem ter vida fora do hospital. Você acha que o novo médico não poderia assumir enquanto Edward estivesse no hospital de madrugada apenas como pai de uma paciente? É claro que podia, ele não é um interno, é um cardiologista jovem, mas com experiência. Ele fez isso para ver até onde Edward iria pelo hospital e por vocês. – retrucou e Edward me deu um olhar. – Eu receio que Carlisle esteja buscando a segunda opção, sem filhos ou família.

\- Claro, ela é uma total galinha. – disse e ela riu. – Eu espero que vocês entendam que não posso simplesmente deixar isso pra lá.

\- É claro que não. – Vovô disse e o olhei bem surpresa. – Eu tenho um plano. Melhor, Elizabeth tem um plano.


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

Quase engasguei com meu vinho quando ouvi a pergunta da minha mãe.

\- Se nós temos um acordo pré-nupcial? Sim. – respondi confuso. Bella tirou um brinquedo e deu para meu avô brincar com Zoe.

\- E ele é?

\- Nós vamos dividir tudo após o casamento e somos herdeiros diretos caso aconteça algo conosco. – Bella respondeu meio confusa. – Desculpa, o que isso tem a ver?

\- Eu vou abrir uma cadeira no conselho do hospital para você. – Elizabeth disse e eu virei surpreso. – Minha adorável irmã, querendo ser apenas uma médica dermatologista de sucesso e uma boa mãe, deu os seus plenos poderes no conselho para Carlisle. Tecnicamente, ele não pode fazer o que está fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo não existe uma punição para ele já que está fazendo em nome de Esme...

\- Eu sinto muito, pensei que fosse uma boa ideia, ele é meu marido.

\- Eu sei, querida. Ninguém está te julgando, amo seu marido como um irmão e por isso posso dizer que ele é obcecado e ambicioso, com muitos poderes não é uma pessoa confiável. O poder cega.

\- Eu nunca gostei dele. – Vovô ofereceu. – Eu disse para Edward não dar nada a ele e meu genro me ouviu, já a minha filha além de casar com ele, também não me ouviu. Esme nunca foi boa em ouvir.

\- Desculpa, mas eu continuo sem entender nada. – Bella disse e eu sorri.

\- Minha mãe quer te dar uma cadeira no conselho, ela quer te dar parte do hospital e por consequência o direito de voto sobre qualquer coisa que irá acontecer nele e com ele. – disse e ela me olhou bem assustada. – A única forma de impedir Carlisle é 3 contra 1. Quando eu assumi a cadeira no conselho, meu pai ainda estava. Antes meu avô me representava.

\- Jasper irá assumir por Alice. Irei contar a ela esta noite. Será em segredo, eu não quero que os outros internos pensem que ela tem alguma vantagem ou que ela sinta que de alguma forma, está traindo seu pai. – Esme disse e eu bebi mais um pouco do meu vinho. – Eu não posso revogar esse documento sem acabar com meu casamento. Amo meu marido e quero lutar por ele, mas sei que isso é errado e estou fazendo o que está no meu coração.

\- Você está de acordo disso? – Edward perguntou ao seu avô.

\- Tudo isso é do seu pai, eu só o represento. Isso era o sonho dele. Eu vi aquele garoto crescer e sonhar com isso, o que for certo, eu vou fazer.

\- E então, Bella?

\- Posso conversar com Edward sobre isso a sós? – perguntou e minha mãe assentiu. Levantamos e peguei sua mão, indo até a cozinha. – Amor... É muito. Quer dizer, é a oportunidade perfeita de lutar pelo meu lugar sem envolver toda família em um escândalo, mas também é querer cruzar a linha de chegada com alguém me carregando no colo. – disse e eu sorri. Suas metáforas são as piores.

\- Eu acho que é oficializar o que temos. Assinamos um acordo pré-nupcial, que o advogado redigiu. Nós vamos dividir tudo, o hospital está no bolo. – respondi e ela mordeu o lábio. – Algo mais está acontecendo com meus tios que as gêmeas não estão compartilhando. Para isso estar acontecendo, o casamento da minha tia já acabou e eles não oficializaram.

\- Isso é triste.

\- Eles vão se acertar. Meu tio só precisa de um freio e lembrar que ele não é Deus do hospital.

\- Tudo bem.

Nós voltamos para sala e minha mãe já tinha todos os documentos prontos. Eu li e achei que estava tudo certo e compatível com nosso acordo pré-nupcial. Não queremos ser aquele casal preocupado com a separação, porque nós não vamos nos separar, mas nós dois viemos de famílias que envolvem muito dinheiro e temos uma família. Queremos certificar que Zoe ou nossos futuros filhos nunca fiquem desamparados para o que possa acontecer. Bella assinou a sua posição e seria enviado para o advogado da fundação logo pela manhã, que já estava ciente do caso e ele mesmo emitiu um comunicado, chamando todos os atendentes e a diretoria para uma reunião amanhã na parte da tarde.

\- Vovô, você tem algo mais a dizer? – perguntei quando a minha mãe disse que iria colocar o jantar.

\- Não. Eu só vim pelo bebê e a comida. – respondeu sinceramente e eu ri. – Carlisle não é um cara ruim, só precisa tirar a cabeça da bunda.

\- Papai! – Tia Esme repreendeu. – Ele tem estado obcecado. Desde que Edward ficou nessa condição, ele está obcecado em descobrir a cura do Alzheimer e fazer do hospital o melhor lugar do mundo. Não dorme em casa há dias.

\- Sinto muito, mas eu ainda não estou com o feeling para sentir pena. – Bella disse e minha Tia Esme sorriu. – Em parte, eu entendo, mas não vou aceitar. Sei que vou ser tão boa mãe quanto sou boa médica.

\- Carlisle é machista, você sabe disso. Veja o que ele faz com Alice... Ele disse que se ela namorar Jasper, vai ter que casar e ter filhos.

\- Zoe vai dominar o mundo. – Bella disse e eu sorri, porque quero a mesma coisa para minha filha. – Talvez presidente do país ou representante da ONU. Ou apenas uma professora infantil. Ela vai dominar o mundo da sua forma.

Zoe sorriu para Bella, jogando-se de volta para o colo dela e ganhando o afago que ela tanto adora.

\- Ela já domina o vovô. – disse e meu avô sorriu. – É verdade que Liam se inscreveu para o programa de estágio do hospital?

\- Ele não vai passar. – deu os ombros. – Começou a faculdade porque Carmen pagou sua entrada. Amo meu neto, mas eu não quero ser tratado por ele. Acordou e decidiu ser médico? Isso não existe.

O programa de estágio é apenas para estudantes da pré-medicina conhecerem a rotina do hospital, aprender a coleta de exame e coisas bem básicas que estão sendo vistas nos primeiros anos, mas ele não é um médico, não é chamado de doutor, é um estudante fazendo anotações para ajudar em suas provas. Meu primo decidiu começar bem tarde, afinal, ele tem vinte e três anos e é um cara bem idiota. Mas se ele quer ser médico, que vá até o fim.

Minha mãe nos chamou para o jantar e Alice entrou, exausta, faminta, jogando suas bolsas e livros no sofá e indo para o banheiro lavar as mãos. Amassei algumas batatas no canto do meu prato, com ervilha, carne e não dei o molho porque estava muito temperado. Bella esquentou a papinha de Zoe, mas ela gosta de comer o que estamos comendo.

\- Ela come tão bem. – minha mãe sorriu ao ver Zoe pegar uma ervilha e enfiar na boca. – E tudo.

\- Eu a deixo amassar a comida, brincar e comer. Não quero que ache que a comida é algo ruim ou intocável. – Bella respondeu e Zoe bateu na mesa, sujando toda toalha da minha mãe de comida, mas ela não parecia se importar ao tirar foto da sua neta toda suja. – Ontem ela arremessou uma quantidade considerável de purê na cara de Edward. Foi impagável.

\- Ah, ela engatinhou. Bella filmou, ainda é meio engraçado, mas está indo bem. Bebês na idade dela já engatinham e ela se desenvolveu bem para duas semanas.

\- É incrível como ser amado muda tudo. – Tia Esme disse sorrindo para Zoe. – Ela parece de vocês. O jeitinho que já olha fazendo manha, pedindo colo e até choramingando para dormir...

\- Ela foi feita para nós, não é amor? – Bella beijou a bochecha gordinha e Zoe estava com a boca cheia de batata. – Não está comendo nada direito, só brincando. Alguém vai querer mamar antes de dormir.

Alice não gostou muito de saber que tinha parte do hospital e ninguém contou a ela, mas uma das coisas que mais amo na minha prima é que ela não é o tipo de garota mimada que chora e bate o pé. Ela encara os fatos e tenta lidar da melhor forma com eles. Então, apesar de chateada, aceitou a posição, mas quis fazer parte do conselho mesmo assim, sem ter um representante. Expliquei que ela provavelmente não seria mais aquela boa vista pelos internos, porque as conquistas seriam creditas ao fato dela ser basicamente chefe deles, sem ser. Combinamos que ela não participaria de todas as reuniões e a informação da sua cadeira no conselho não seria espalhada pelo hospital. Seria uma missão quase impossível, porém, não custava nada tentar.

Nós fomos embora quando Zoe começou a ficar uma pessoinha irritante e antissocial que só queria ficar no colo, puxando a gola da minha camisa. Ela estava com sono. No meio do caminho para casa, ela fez cocô, que tornou a viagem um pequeno momento difícil já que ela não parou de chorar. E ela não queria ficar comigo. Apenas com Bella. Eu percebi que preciso tirar essa licença o mais urgente possível para também ter momentos com a minha filha. Não quero ser o cara que chega a noite para o jantar. Quero que tenhamos esses momentos juntos agora, por mais que ela não lembre quando crescer, teremos uma conexão mais forte no futuro. Bella tirou a fralda, limpou os excessos e a levamos para banho. Ainda chorando, foi uma novela colocar sua roupa de dormir.

Fiz a mamadeira e troquei de roupa enquanto Bella se despia e tirava a maquiagem. Zoe ficou sentada na cama, olhando-nos, com os olhos vermelhos, nariz e os lábios em um beicinho, fazendo careta a cada vez que não voltamos para perto dela.

\- Ok. Você simplesmente quer chorar, não é? Jogou a chupeta longe, empurrou seu pai, arrancou a presilha do cabelo, me mordeu durante o banho... Virou um pequeno monstrinho. – Bella disse e deitou na cama, acomodando Zoe e pegou a mamadeira. – Eu não vou ficar lá no seu quarto com você chorando, pelo menos vou passar pela tortura bem acomodada.

Mamou até a metade e dormiu. Uma guerra para dormir. Não entendo crianças. Em seu sono, virou para o meu lado e eu sorri, observando sua feição serena, toda calma e linda. Ela era um bebê lindo. Não parecia mais aquela criança sofrida, cheia de marcas, machucados e abaixo do peso. As suas perninhas gordinhas eram a prova de que agora come muito bem.

\- Eu não acho que Carlisle não goste de mim, sabe? Como pessoa ou profissional. Acho que o problema dele é manter um hospital em um nível de atendimento que ele não vai conquistar se só contratar homens como atendentes ou mulheres secas como Tanya. Katrina é ótima, mas não tem compaixão. Um dos motivos que eu tenho ressentimento com ela é por tratar mal uma família de um paciente muito delicado e querido.

\- Deus me livre termos outra Tanya. – disse baixinho e olhei para o seu rosto. – Ele gosta de você e provavelmente não interpreta isso como algo ruim. Eu aposto cem reais que ele vai dizer que vai ser para você ter mais tempo para família. Ontem ele teve uma conversa comigo que faz todo sentido. Ele disse que adorava a época que minha tia ficava em casa porque era a coisa certa a fazer pela família. – completei e pensei que talvez eu não seja machista ou tenha um pensamento do tipo. Não quero que Bella fique em casa com Zoe, quero que ela tenha uma carreira de sucesso como desejo ter a minha. Quero nossos prêmios na parede e que nossos filhos tenham orgulho disso. - A gente não percebe esses detalhes até algo assim acontecer.

\- Quando ele ficou tão obcecado com o hospital?

\- Quando meu pai adoeceu, meu tio surtou, ele ficou sem acreditar, ele queria que chamássemos outro médico.

\- Quem diagnosticou seu pai com Alzheimer? Foi Emm?

\- Não. Emmett não era um atendente na época, nós tínhamos acabado de nos especializar, éramos só secundários. O hospital tinha um neurologista muito bom. Ele se apontou logo em seguida, era um bom cara, não vimos necessidade de ter outra opinião e meu tio não aceitou. Ele e meu pai são bem próximos, foi meu pai quem apresentou Carlisle a Esme, para infelicidade do meu avô. – sorri e ela deu uma risadinha.

\- É melhor a gente dormir. Amanhã cedo Zoe tem consulta e irá tomar a vacina que ainda falta. Ela pode ficar o dia inteiro enjoadinha e com febre, podemos ter uma noite longa e ainda tem essa reunião que receio que não será fácil.

\- Vou colocá-la no berço.

Voltei para cama e abracei Bella, no escuro do quarto, sem entender como coisas como essas acontecem. Não vou esconder do meu tio o quanto estou desapontado e me sentindo traído pessoalmente e profissionalmente, infelizmente, terei que mostrá-lo como é a corrida de quem manda. Eu odeio ser esse tipo de cara. Sou um atendente da cardiologia, não me intrometo nas suas decisões, quando acho errado, dou a minha opinião, mas não fico batendo no peito que eu sou o chefe. Ele é o diretor e deve fazer seu trabalho.

Acordei antes de o meu celular despertar. Bella não estava na cama. Levantei e encontrei-a falando com alguém do hospital e explicando exatamente como fazer uma intubação em um bebê de nove meses e ao mesmo tempo, estava trocando a fralda de Zoe, que não parava de sacodir as pernas. É claro que ela vai ser muito boa nas duas coisas. Dei um beijo nas duas e desci para preparar o café. Peguei a receita que estava na geladeira e fiz a papinha de banana que Zoe adorava. Fiz o café sagrado de todas as manhãs e peguei queijo, para fazer queijo quente na frigideira. É gordura pura e eu quase não como por isso, mas adoro. Permito-me comer uma vez a cada mês ou mais.

\- Adoro queijo quente! – Bella desceu com Zoe só de fralda e camiseta. – Eu ia arrumá-la para sairmos logo, mas ela se sujar toda... E então, que roupa eu uso?

\- É uma pena não poder ficar te olhando o tempo todo de camisola. – retruquei e ela riu, abraçando-me e apertei sua bunda. Ela me bateu e apontou para o bebê que batia a mamadeira com força na cadeira. – Desculpe, Zoe. Você não viu nada.

\- É claro que ela viu. – riu e me beijou deliciosamente. – Eu vi nossa agenda, não vai ser possível termos uma lua-de-mel em algum lugar longe, então eu pensei em tirarmos uma noite e um dia após o casamento e quando o inverno chegar, ficarmos em Aspen. Ano que vem a gente programa uma viagem legal, o que acha?

\- Tem aquele congresso em Miami depois do seu aniversário, podemos tirar dois dias antes e aproveitarmos a praia. Ainda vai estar com o tempo bom.

\- Excelente ideia. Uma vez fiquei lá em um resort incrível. Vou ver as reservas logo.

Saímos de casa com Zoe distribuindo sorrisos para todo mundo. Ao invés de irmos direto para consulta, Bella foi até a pediatria fazer o pré-operatório e acalmar uma mãe muito nervosa que ficou mais calma ao ver que ela estava afastada para cuidar da sua filha. Depois de feito, descemos para o primeiro andar onde alguns pediatras tinham consultório, não fazia parte do hospital em si, eram apenas salas alugadas por médicos que queriam clinicar. Conversamos com a secretária do pediatra que escolhemos para cuidar da Zoe e esperamos a nossa vez sentados com ela que ficou jogando seu brinquedo no chão para que eu pegasse toda hora. Ela estava verdadeiramente se divertindo as minhas custas.

Zoe gritava a cada vez que arremessava seu Michael Wazowski de Monstros S.A. e quando olhei para o lado, vi Mike e Jéssica chegando juntos ao hospital. Cutuquei Bella e ela riu, tapando a boca, ao vê-lo beijar a mão de Jess e ir em direção à emergência. Ela nos viu, deu a língua e saiu correndo para recepção do hospital porque estava atrasada. Os dois ficaram numa guerra depois da internação, era briga para todo lado, conforme as brigas aumentavam, mais a determinação dele crescia e eu percebi ali que ele era o cara perfeito para ela. Jéssica é o tipo de mulher impossível, porque é um pé no saco de tão de irritante. Ela precisava de alguém que não se abalasse com a sua fachada de fria e nem tivesse medo das suas respostas ácidas.

\- Agora que Mike tem uma namorada, vou excluir o "acompanhante" do convite dele. – Bella disse anotando no celular. – Não coloquei acompanhante para seus primos. Se quiser ir, vão sozinhos, senão, tudo bem.

\- Eles irão mesmo sem acompanhante. Minha mãe comentou que tem alguma prima minha namorando...

\- Esse povo sempre começa a namorar perto de casamentos, impressionante. – murmurou olhando a lista de convidados mais uma vez. – Mais de 60 pessoas não dá.

\- Eu sei, mas se não convidar a família, no próximo evento seremos execrado e a minha mãe vai falar horrores na minha cabeça.

\- Humpf. – murmurou e Zoe arremessou o bichinho verde bem longe. – Ela está disposta nesse jogo.

\- Não tá engraçado, Zoe. – reclamei levantando e peguei do outro lado corredor. – Vamos treinar esse arremesso no jogo. Será uma boa lançadora.

Bella revirou os olhos e eu pensei em comprar um kit completo para Zoe começar a se interessar por jogos. Se começar a assistir agora comigo, vai ser uma garota que vai entender tudo quando tiver tamanho para jogar.

\- Como ainda falta um mês para o seu aniversário, decidi fazer um jantarzinho lá em casa. Fiz a lista: Seus avós, seus pais, seus tios, meu pai, Charlotte, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Ângela e Benjamin. E agora Jéssica com Mike. Eles estão juntos e você vai ter que aceitar a presença dele. E por educação, vou chamar suas duas tias mais velhas e aquela tia por parte de pai que mora em Londres, mas sei que só vem para o casamento. Alguém mais?

\- Jane e Félix. – disse e não lembrava mais ninguém. – Acho que só isso.

Chegou a nossa vez e o Dr. Connor foi bem simpático. Nós começamos conversando sobre Zoe, sua internação, a adoção, o ganho de peso, as vitaminas e sua alimentação. Ele passou novos exames de sangue para controlar sua anemia e eu reparei que ele ficava olhando para a folha como se estivesse perdido. Bella o ajudou duas vezes, dando-me um olhar preocupado. Meu telefone tocou e como era a minha mãe, sai rapidamente do consultório, deixando-as lá dentro.

\- Edward, sei que está na consulta, mas o seu tio ainda não sabe o teor da reunião, mas ele já anunciou que irá falar de uma nova contratação. Não fale nada com ele, não queremos causar desconfortos antes, quero resolver tudo isso da melhor forma.

\- Não vou falar nada, mãe. Não sou uma criança implicante. – murmurei revirando os olhos.

\- Eu sei que não é, mas é uma situação chata e exige que sejamos delicados.

\- Ele não foi muito delicado ao tentar tirar o emprego da minha mulher pelas nossas costas só porque agora ela é mãe. Não é justo.

\- Sei que não, mas você conhece o seu tio, ele faz as coisas achando que está de boa intenção. Ele não pensa direito em alguns aspectos. – disse e suspirou. – Ele voltou com o assunto do diagnostico do seu pai. Será que devemos mesmo procurar uma segunda opinião?

\- Mãe... Já passou tanto tempo... O que poderia mudar agora? Eu acho que na época era viável, mas você não quis, entendi seu sofrimento, mas hoje em dia? Você não quis e agora...

\- Tudo bem. Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

\- EDWARD!

Ouvi o grito de Bella e voltei correndo.

\- ALGUÉM AJUDA!

Abri a porta e ela estava segurando o Dr. Connor de lado, tendo uma convulsão no chão e Zoe estava atrás dela, chorando.

Apertei o botão da emergência no corredor e mandei a secretária dele correr para chamar ajuda. Segurei-o mais firme, porque estava se debatendo muito e contraindo o maxilar.

\- Droga, Edward. Está chamando há um minuto. – disse nervosa entre os gritos de choro da Zoe. – Ele quase caiu com ela no chão. Segurei a tempo, mas ele caiu e eu te gritei.

Mike chegou com outros médicos e o Dr. Connor ainda estava convulsionando, logo que seus tremores pararam, afastei-me para que eles pudessem começar a trabalhar nele. Bella pegou Zoe e passou o algodão no bracinho que ela tomou a vacina, acalmando-a do susto do momento e também pela picada da vacina. Eles saíram com o médico na maca a nós continuamos encostados na parede, completamente chocados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu recolhi as bolsas delas e os pedidos de exame que estavam separados e saí da sala, conduzindo até a cafeteria. Pedi dois cappuccinos, porque nesse momento tudo que eu queria era um café e observei Bella acalmar Zoe.

\- Está tudo bem, já passou... – murmurou gentilmente e ofereceu a chupeta. Rosalie é categórica contra a chupeta, mas só Deus sabe o silêncio que ela nos proporciona em alguns momentos, além do mais, ela não é de ficar o tempo todo sugando o plástico, é mais um conforto porque não há como Bella dar-lhe o conforto do seio. – Nós vamos ficar bem, melhor você subir.

\- O que vai fazer até a hora da reunião?

\- Tenho cinco horas até lá, então, vou ficar com ela em casa para acalmá-la.

\- Eu vou em casa almoçar com vocês se não surgir nenhuma emergência, estou sem cirurgias programadas hoje porque o centro cirúrgico está em manutenção e só tem duas salas disponíveis para o atendimento, então, só programei cateterismo e angioplastia, que podem ser feitas na hemodinâmica do andar mesmo. – respondi e bebemos nosso café. – Te vejo em casa. Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo. Pergunte notícias do Dr. Connor, por favor.

Observei as duas irem até sumir na esquina e comecei a trabalhar, evitando meu tio. Emmett me bipou duas vezes e eu sabia que estava curioso, mas eu não queria falar nada agora. Alice passou por mim várias vezes, mas não parou e depois que eu comecei a minha série de exames com vários internos assistindo, não tive mais tempo para nada. Enquanto explicava o passo a passo do procedimento e muitos deles anotavam, tentei não deixar a minha mente escorregar do trabalho para pensar em outros problemas. Meu Tio Carlisle sempre teve as ideias mais bizarras, mesmo com boa intenção, mas querer contratar outra pessoa para substituir Bella é pedir muita compaixão da minha parte. Em outras vezes eu não me importei muito, talvez porque não estava diretamente ligado ou por ser hipócrita. E eu me perguntei quantas funcionárias foram demitidas e afastadas por terem se tornado mães.

Não sei como não recebemos nenhum processo por isso até hoje ou se recebemos, ele deve ter feito o acordo na justiça sem realmente passar para o conselho. Aí eu me dei conta que talvez o problema não seja as funcionárias e sim os atendentes. A maioria é homem. E ele acha que Rosalie nunca terá filhos. E Bella era muito focada no trabalho antes de mim. A obsessão dele é colocar o hospital no ranking de primeiro lugar em todos os atendimentos que oferecemos e é capaz dele realmente achar que filhos atrapalham. Terminei os primeiros exames e na hora do almoço, tomei banho, troquei de roupa e vi que meu tio estava me ligando. Ele estava na varanda do hospital acenando na minha direção e eu fingi que não vi, saindo do hospital e atravessando a avenida correndo quando o sinal fechou. Entrei em casa e parei com a cena linda na minha frente.

Bella estava dançando com Zoe no colo. Havia panelas a pleno vapor na cozinha, vários vegetais espalhados pelo balcão e ela estava com o Ipod na base com o som alto o suficiente para superar o choro dela. Zoe estava segurando o rosto da Bella que sorriu para ela que ainda estava choramingando e meio rindo. Encostei-me à porta da sala pensando o quanto amo essa mulher. Ela é a luz da minha vida. Ela é a luz do dia na escuridão que eu estava vivendo. Zoe acabou gargalhando em uma rodopiada e Bella me viu, sorrindo e continuou dançando.

\- Olha o molho do frango pra mim, se eu parar e colocá-la na cadeirinha para fazer o almoço, o choro vai começar de novo. Só quer ficar no colo. – disse e entrei, fechando a porta, passando da sala para cozinha e abri as tampas da panela. Ela preparou um dos meus pratos favoritos. Frango assado ao molho agridoce. Preciso vir almoçar em casa mais vezes.

\- Parece pronto pra mim.

\- Só servir. – disse e eu reparei que a mesa estava colocada. – Tive tempo de sobra. Ela dormiu um pouco quando chegamos e eu comecei a preparar o almoço. Depois que ela acordou ficou uma tarefa um pouquinho complicada.

\- Com quem vamos deixá-la para a reunião?

\- Zoe vai participar da reunião. Mamãe e papai têm uma cadeira no conselho e nenhuma babá. – disse com uma risadinha.

\- Vai levar a provocação até o último nível.

\- Só vou ensinar ao seu tio o que sou capaz, não é culpa dele duvidar de mim, ele ainda não me conhece por completo. Estou aqui vai fazer um ano e já fiz muitas mudanças e conquistei muita coisa, mas não terminei ainda. – sorriu e Zoe voltou a chorar. – Eu sei que você nem sabe por que está chorando, mas juro que vai passar.

\- Já teve febre?

\- Não. Essa parte será reservada para madrugada. – sorriu e servi o almoço para nós dois, levando até a mesa. Peguei o almoço de Zoe que já estava pronto e coloquei na cadeirinha, mas ela não queria ficar lá, queria ficar no colo. Para deixar Bella comer, fiquei com ela, o que significava que nada ficaria limpo ao meu redor. Ela sempre consegue enfiar a mão na minha comida.

Chegamos ao hospital após o almoço com Zoe dormindo nos meus braços. Ela comeu pouco e chorou bastante, mas acabou dormindo. Minha mãe e Tia Esme já estavam na sala quando chegamos. O advogado da fundação e meu avô também estavam. Alice chegou correndo, fechando a porta atrás de si e as persianas para ninguém vê-la dentro. O advogado distribuiu a pauta da reunião e meu Tio Carlisle entrou, sua expressão foi de confusa para irritada em alguns segundos.

\- Pensei que fosse uma reunião do conselho. – disse a minha Tia Esme.

\- E é. Vamos apresentar os novos membros. – respondeu.

\- Sem me consultar? Eu te represento.

\- Elizabeth é quem tem a palavra, ela é a presidente. – retrucou e minha mãe fez sinal para Carlisle sentar.

\- Ultimamente tenho refletido muito sobre as ações deste hospital e percebi que devido à doença do meu marido, ausentei-me dos meus poderes, deixando boa parte da responsabilidade nas suas costas. Edward não tem costume de interferir e Esme lhe passou a sua parte, então, eu decidi que isso vai mudar a partir de hoje. Você agirá somente como Diretor deste hospital e nós vamos assumir a responsabilidade que nos cabe. – disse e ele assentiu, ainda não relaxado. – E a partir de hoje, nenhuma contratação será feita sem a aprovação do conselho.

\- Isso já é feito. – Carlisle disse e olhou para Bella com Zoe adormecida no colo. – Vocês sabem sobre a Dra. Katrina. – disse e suspirou. – Eu não queria que ninguém descobrisse assim. Ela é muito competente e boa. Não que Bella não seja, você realmente é uma adição incrível para este hospital, mas agora... Com Zoe... Eu preciso que a pediatria seja o primeiro lugar da região e você tem Zoe, não sei se será capaz.

\- Agradeço por me procurar e partilhar suas dúvidas e me dar à chance de provar do que sou capaz. – Bella respondeu ironicamente.

\- Não quero que vejam dessa forma. Katrina era a minha segunda opção, você continuaria como uma das nossas pediatras, mas eu precisaria de alguém livre para o trabalho. O que você vai fazer quando Zoe estiver doente e não puder vir?

\- Isso não te diz a respeito como Diretor do Hospital. É um comportamento retrogrado e machista, que continuando com esse pensamento, nós nunca chegaremos a lugar nenhum. Mulheres no mundo inteiro são mães e trabalham. – disse indignada e segurei a sua mão para não arremessar algo no meu tio. - A mesma capacidade que Edward tem em continuar chefe da cardiologia eu tenho em continuar na pediatria. Você me perseguiu por anos, Carlisle. Não foi eu que vim aqui bater na sua porta e pedir um emprego. Foi você que foi até a mim e seu movimento em fazer um contrato com a Katrina sem o meu consentimento fere o nosso contrato.

Carlisle ficou pálido.

\- Em todo caso... – Elizabeth limpou a garganta. – Hoje, Bella e Alice assumem suas posições no conselho do hospital.

\- Alice? Nós combinamos que ela não assumiria até completar seus trinta anos. – Carlisle falou com Tia Esme.

\- Ela tem direito após o 21 e eu decidi que ela poderia ter o direito de escolha.

\- Por que você não me falou, Esme? Como sempre tomando as atitudes sem me consultar.

\- Isso não é sobre vocês dois. – me intrometi na discussão deles. – É sobre o hospital. Do sonho que o meu pai não está vivendo. E eu errei em ser tão relapso quanto as minhas funções no conselho e isso não se repetirá mais. Minha mãe será a presidente enquanto achar que deve, mas nada passará sem a minha autorização. – disse e ele recostou na cadeira. – Não é porque Bella é a minha noiva, mas porque isso é errado. Amanhã ou depois Rosalie decide ter filhos, terá o mesmo futuro? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. O contrato com a Dra. Katrina será cancelado e é melhor garantir que não saia nenhum custo do hospital em relação a isso.

\- Carlisle, você deu a sua vida por este hospital e agora está dando o nosso casamento. Não existe nenhuma parte sua que não esteja remotamente preocupada que isso é demais? – Tia Esme perguntou suavemente. – Todos nós erramos em te sobrecarregar, não queremos chegar e puxar o seu tapete, mas para que este lugar funcione... Cada um de nós deve assumir o seu próprio espaço. É por isso que foi feito uma divisão e um conselho. – disse e esticou um papel. – Estamos em família e por isso que eu digo... Quero salvar o nosso casamento, mas para que isso aconteça, preciso ter um marido em casa e você precisa de mim mais presente aqui.

Meu Tio Carlisle pegou as mãos da minha tia e as beijou, abraçando-a apertado logo em seguida.

\- Eu tentei fazer o meu melhor, eu sinto muito se acabei magoando alguém... Eu não queria que você ficasse chateada, eu estava pensando no hospital, Bella. – disse e ela assentiu friamente. Ela não vai esquecer isso tão cedo e honestamente, eu também não.

O advogado seguiu com a pauta da reunião. Foi acertado algumas coisas e nós assinamos a pauta, devolvendo. Tio Carlisle tentou falar com Bella e ela fez o que costuma fazer comigo quando estamos brigando – fingir que a pessoa não existe. Levei Bella em casa, porque já estava escuro e eu queria dar mais uma ronda antes de encerrar meu turno.

\- Rosalie enviou uma mensagem dizendo que você fez reservas naquela pizzaria que vocês gostam porque Emmett queria assistir o jogo lá. Vamos? – perguntou e eu sorri.

\- É claro. Zoe vai ficar bem?

\- Ela vai ficar assim dentro ou fora de casa. Talvez se distraia um pouco na rua e fique menos irritada.

\- Eu já volto, deixe tudo pronto que quando chegar é só sairmos.

Quando cheguei ao hospital, meu tio estava falando com a tal da Dra. Katrina e ela não parecia nenhum pouco feliz quando jogou um envelope, provavelmente do contrato, na cara dele. Bella disse que ela é temperamental como um vulcão e realmente não precisávamos de outra Tanya circulando pelo hospital. Eu ri da reação dela e ele viu que eu ri, mas virei antes que achasse que estava tudo bem. Terminei a minha ronda importunando Jéssica sobre seu relacionamento com Mike e até os convidei para a pizzaria, ela disse que iria sozinha, porque não tinha nada com ele, não era obrigada a levá-lo conosco.

\- Vocês estão morando juntos.

\- Ele precisava de um lugar para ficar e eu fiquei com pena, na verdade, Ângela ficou com pena.

\- Mas vocês estão morando no meu apartamento... O que ela tem a ver com isso?

\- Depois que eu saí do apartamento dela, Kate ainda vive lá e ela disse que eu estava procurando um colega de quarto. Ele dorme no sofá e faz uma completa zona.

\- Sei que ele dorme no sofá. Sei.

\- Você tem sorte de ser meu chefe. – suspirou completamente irritada.

\- Basta assumir e eu paro.

\- Não tenho nada para assumir. Você não tem mulher e filha para cuidar? Que tal desaparecer?

\- Até daqui a pouco, Jess. – apertei suas bochechas e entrei no elevador rindo.

Caramba, eu tenho mulher e filha para cuidar. Deus me ajude.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

Abri a geladeira para pegar a cobertura do bolo que fiz e o interfone tocou. Apoiei a panela no balcão e tirei Zoe de dentro da geladeira. Agora que ela pegou o jeito para engatinhar, está por todo lado, mexendo em tudo, ficando em pé apoiada nas minhas pernas e mexendo em todas as coisas. Era o carteiro e eu desci para pegar a encomenda e subi de novo com ela na porta me esperando. Edward desceu a escada com sua mala e eu evitei fazer um beicinho como uma criança mimada por ele estar viajando essa manhã e só retornar em dois dias e na parte da noite. Ele colocou a mala no carro e voltou no momento que abri o livro sobre maternidade que comprei na internet. A primeira página já me fez perceber que sou uma péssima influencia para Zoe.

Não gostei desse livro. Joguei-o de lado e Edward pegou a vela e acendeu, colocando no bolo.

\- Feliz nove meses, bebê! – comemoramos e cantamos parabéns. Ela riu e bateu palminhas. – Muito bem! Você cresceu dois centímetros e engordou um quilo!

\- Agora chegou a margem do que queríamos. – Edward a beijou. – Será que vai gostar de comer bolo?

\- Eu não sei, fiz o mais integral e sem glúten possível, sua mãe me deixou apavorada com aquela história que você ficou com dor de barriga quando comeu bolo pela primeira vez. Ainda mais de chocolate. – disse e ele riu. Não queria que Zoe passasse mal, mas queria que ela gostasse de comer bolo. Não quero ser o tipo de mãe cheia de frescura que não deixa o filho comer coisas que não sejam naturais, quero que ela siga a nossa alimentação saudável, mas que não seja fresca... Só a minha sogra que me deixou apavorada e eu já sou paranoica por natureza. – Ela gosta de doce.

\- Está delicioso. – Edward me ofereceu um garfo, provei e pedi outro.

Zoe estava amassando seu pedaço entre os dedos e rindo. Ela era muito tímida no começo, com todo mundo, ainda chora muito quando nos afastamos ou ela não nos encontra no ambiente, mas está totalmente sem vergonha, risonha e muito extrovertida. Tiramos foto do seu rosto todo sujo de chocolate. Ela parecia estar comendo, mas era só uma brincadeirinha para comemorar seu primeiro mês conosco e seu grande avanço.

\- Tem certeza que vão ficar bem? Ainda dá tempo de cancelar. – disse e eu sorri. – Estou falando sério.

\- Meu pai vai vir me buscar daqui a pouco, nós vamos ficar na piscina, à tarde a levaremos no parquinho e vou dormir lá. Amanhã à noite eu venho para casa. Vamos ficar bem.

\- Me liga e eu volto correndo. – disse e ouvimos uma buzina. – Deve ser o táxi. Não dirija com a minha filha a menos que seja uma emergência.

\- Vou tentar não ficar ofendida. Desaparece. – murmurei e ele me beijou. – Eu te amo, se cuida.

\- Amo vocês duas.

\- Dê tchau para o papai. – mexi na mãozinha cheia de chocolate da Zoe e ele saiu, sorrindo e ouvi o barulho do portão. – Agora somos só nós duas. Vamos fazer uma festa sem o papai? – perguntei e ela gritou, esfregando a mão suja do meu rosto ao pescoço. – Vai ser uma festa no chuveiro antes do vovô chegar.

Zoe estava muito bagunceira no chuveiro, ter esses momentos com ela era bem divertido, mas eu ainda estava cansada.

Ontem tive uma cirurgia, um transplante cardiopulmonar com Edward que durou muito tempo porque tivemos uma série de complicações e quase perdemos o paciente. Eu mal sentia meus dedos no final do dia e amei a experiência de poder mostrar para os internos que nem sempre a cirurgia tem bons resultados, nem sempre o paciente resiste e este menino de quinze anos, apesar de alto, ainda é uma criança e está em estado grave, correndo o grande risco de rejeitar o coração. Estou retornando ao hospital aos poucos, não tenho feito todas as horas, mas estou fazendo algumas cirurgias. Normalmente a minha sogra ou Esme ficam com Zoe. A creche mais próxima está de "férias de verão" e somente em agosto começará o "acampamento de férias" duas semanas antes de o ano letivo começar. Até lá, ficarei com Zoe em casa.

Acionei os avós para anunciar que eles terão que se virar e revezar para ficar com ela durante meus plantões de 36 horas. Charlie organizou a sua agenda e a cada semana será entre ele (Charlotte, é claro), Elizabeth e Esme. Não encontramos nenhuma creche que funcionasse vinte e quatro horas e acho que não existe. Também achamos cruel deixar a criança tanto tempo sem o conforto familiar. Eu ia me preocupar com questões que não posso resolver agora somente quando necessário, por hora, o andar da pediatria continua respondendo perfeitamente as minhas expectativas e seguindo com os projetos que elaborei até agosto. Vou encerrar o primeiro ano nesse hospital com todas as minhas metas concluídas e desejando ver Carlisle morder a língua.

Ainda não voltei a falar com ele direito, nada mais de brincadeiras, nada de conversas, somente o necessário e completamente profissional. Esme disse que ele está arrependido e até acredito, mas não vou fingir que esqueci. Não gostei da sensação de "traição" e ter meu tapete puxado. Até que eu esqueça, ele será tratado dessa forma.

Tomei banho com Zoe e a vesti para passarmos o dia fora. Coloquei um short jeans relativamente curto, meu tênis branco e uma blusinha branca também. Tirei uma foto no espelho e mandei para Edward. Ele ainda estava tentando chegar ao aeroporto e logo visualizou. Ao invés de responder, simplesmente ligou.

\- Saio por algum tempo e você está exibindo as pernas? Virou mamãe e está o tempo todo com partes do corpo de fora. Ontem foi aquele decote, hoje o short. O que será amanhã?

\- Vou te enviar a foto para descobrir.

\- Vai me torturar longe, não é?

\- É claro.

\- Ainda estou pensando sobre essa madrugada.

\- Foi maravilhosa, como sempre. Não sei como ela não acordou.

\- Eu também não sei, ainda bem que não temos vizinhos na parte da noite. – disse e eu sorri. Sexo está ficando ainda melhor se é possível. – Cheguei ao aeroporto, antes de embarcar te mando uma mensagem.

Zoe estava em pé, apoiada na cama quase puxando meu page da cama. Ontem cedo ela conseguiu enviar um 911 para Emmett. Tirei da sua mão a tempo e ela riu, exibindo gengiva pelada, poucos dentes e dentinhos nascendo. As bolsas já estavam arrumadas desde ontem à noite e quando Jared chegou me levou diretamente para casa do meu pai, eu percebi que amava ter meu pai por perto. Charlie estava no seu quintal dos fundos, com um avental de gosto duvidoso, assando alguma coisa na churrasqueira. A filha de Jared, Emma, estava na piscina brincando com Peter, o que era bem legal de assistir. Peter é uma criança excepcional como eu fui e ele não é muito fácil de socializar, mas é um menino muito bom e muito carinhoso. Troquei a roupa de Zoe e coloquei seu biquíni, passando protetor solar e pedi a Charlotte que não a deixasse no sol por enquanto. Subi para colocar o biquíni que comprei e não me senti a vontade de usar na casa dos pais do Edward, mas aqui só tem pessoas da minha família, que cresci e sou confortável com eles.

O modelo não era pequeno, mas também não tapava toda a minha bunda. Parei na frente do espelho e me olhei bem, antes de decidir que essa seria a marca do biquíni que eu estaria quando Edward voltasse. Tirei uma foto de frente e outra de costas. Para provocá-lo, também tirei uma do decote do meu sutiã. Ele não veria agora, somente quando pousasse, mas nós nunca ficamos longe do outro por tanto tempo. É a sua primeira conferência como palestrante desde que estamos juntos. Ele foi convidado pela Universidade de Chicago para ser o palestrante principal em um simpósio voltado a Revascularização Mamária e a pesquisa que Edward está desenvolvendo para a colocação de pontes safenas e cirurgias coronarianas.

Também fui convidada pela mesma universidade para participar de um evento que vai levar uma semana inteira poucos dias após o casamento. Como não será possível ficar tanto tempo sem Zoe, minha sogra irá comigo e Edward ficará com o pai dele durante as noites quando a enfermeira for embora de casa. Eu estava animada com tantas oportunidades profissionais que surgiam no meu e-mail e ainda mais positiva que a minha vida só poderia mudar para melhor a partir de agora. Também recebi um imenso pedido de desculpas que só li alguns parágrafos da Kate, ex-mulher de Edward e eu dei o assunto por encerrado dizendo que estava tudo bem e ela tinha que procurar ajuda para lidar com seus sentimentos, mas que isso não significava que eu a queria perto da minha família novamente.

Desci para área da piscina e fiquei no sol aproveitando a oportunidade de me bronzear um pouco já que quando estou com meu pai, Zoe só vem para meu colo se fizer escândalo. Ele consegue distraí-la muito bem e não fica correndo para mim a cada expressão fechada dela. E como está mais sociável, embarca em qualquer brincadeira fornecida. Tirei umas fotos deitadas e fiz inveja em Rosalie que tirou sua folga para resolver uns problemas dos pais dela na embaixada e estava irritada por estar levando um chá de cadeira quando poderia estar deitada dormindo. Emmett a pediu em casamento alguns dias atrás e ao contrário de mim, ela marcou o casamento para o próximo ano, para fevereiro e seria um grande evento.

Meu primeiro casamento não foi grande, não houve uma festa e eu não me vesti de noiva. Casei na prefeitura de Seattle, usando jeans e camiseta. Na época, cheguei a cogitar um casamento com vestido e convidados, mas James não queria chamar ninguém, ele alegou que preferia algo íntimo e me arrependo, porque se tivesse batido de frente, saberia que ele não queria registros eternos de um dia que nunca seria feliz para ele. Hoje, não tenho mais o sonho de um vestido volumoso, uma igreja cheia e uma festa abarrotada de gente. Quero algo que seja simples, mas bem elaborado, nada cheio e bem intimista. Meu vestido é lindo e mal vejo a hora de prová-lo novamente. Zoe também ganhou um lindo vestido e estará com onze meses no casamento.

\- Então, quando você ou meu pai vão me contar que estão namorando? – perguntei depois que Charlotte me serviu com uma mimosa. – Não adianta negar. Peter já me contou.

\- Ele contou o quê?

\- Que viu meu pai servindo vinho na sua taça e te dando um beijo nos lábios no jantar essa semana. – respondi e ela corou. – Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

\- Não sei dizer. – grunhiu e eu sorri, satisfeita em ter a confirmação. – Nós tentamos ficar juntos uma vez, mas o pai do Peter era vivo e quando fiquei viúva, seu pai conheceu Sue e nós não cruzamos a linha até que ele ficou internado e eu percebi que precisava fazer alguma coisa com todo aquele sentimento reprimido. Nós estamos tentando, por isso estamos prezando pela descrição... Somos como fogo e gasolina. Totalmente explosivos. Seu pai adora uma mulher submissa e não tem um osso submisso nesse corpo aqui.

\- É bom porque vocês são iguais, mas se dão tão bem juntos, tenho certeza que irão encontrar um caminho. E também mudar... Nenhum relacionamento é a base de quem manda mais ou decide mais. Pelo menos o meu não existe dessa forma.

\- Você e Edward são tão lindos juntos. – sorriu e eu me senti emocionada. – Durante quatro anos eu mal dormia a noite, pensando em você.

\- Eu te empurrei para longe. – murmurei sem desviar meu olhar e ela assentiu. – Sinto muito, mas eu não podia lidar com você. Não me leve a mal, mas a minha mãe tinha me magoado tanto que eu não podia lidar que você sempre foi mais minha mãe que ela. Isso doía muito.

Charlotte me abraçou apertado e eu senti que devia a ela honestidade.

\- Eu que doía, mas eu não conseguia dormir pensando em como você estava. Você tinha três anos quando te peguei no colo a primeira vez, tudo porque eu te expliquei o que era um avião. – sorriu e apertou minhas bochechas. – Não me arrependo de nada. Eu cuidaria e te amaria de novo, repetiria tudo de novo, mas não se engane, sua mãe te amava. Ela só não sabia lidar com você, o que pode acontecer. Quando percebi como Peter era, dei graças a Deus de saber como lidar com ele porque eu já tinha você.

\- Deve ser assustador. Eu me preocupo em saber lidar com Zoe e fico me perguntando se em algum momento vou pagar a minha língua e também não saber cria-la, mas tudo que realmente peço é que não a magoe da mesma forma. – disse e vi que meu pai vinha com ela bem irritada no colo. – O que foi?

\- Ela quer pegar os canudos coloridos do lado da churrasqueira. – disse e me entregou ela, que imediatamente esfregou o rosto entre meus seios. – Eu tenho que virar o frango. – completou e puxou a minha espreguiçadeira para sombra. Ele fez o mesmo com Charlotte e eu sorri.

\- O que ela quer?

\- Mamadeira. Está com sono, acordamos muito cedo e fomos dormir bem tarde ontem.

\- Quer que eu pegue?

\- Não ou ela vai dormir e não vai acordar. Vou dar-lhe suco e aguentar.

Charlotte levantou dizendo que tinha suco de laranja fresquinho por conta das mimosas. Voltou com uma jarra de suco, um balde de gelo na outra a mão com espumante e duas mamadeiras dentro, uma de água, outra já com suco. Tirei uma foto, porque era uma situação bem peculiar e mandei no grupo que temos juntos e Jéssica foi a primeira a responder dizendo que beberia o champanhe na mamadeira, para não ter que fazer esforço. As piadas desceram de nível após a isso e parei de ler, oferecendo suco a Zoe, acomodando-a deitada em cima de mim. Ela reclamou que não era leite, mas aceitou novamente o bico.

\- Ela está te chamando do que eu acho que ouvi? – Charlotte perguntou e aceitei a segunda taça de mimosa.

\- Edward está treinando com ela me chamar de mamãe. Aos nove meses os bebês já estão desenvolvendo a memória... Ela chama a nós dois de _"amomamãe"._ Embola a boquinha toda para sair a palavra.

\- Está menos apavorada?

\- Não... Mas estou mais confiante e mais positiva. – disse e olhei para Zoe sugando o suco de olhos fechados, ela vai cochilar, mas a fome irá acordá-la em breve. – Às vezes ela olha pra mim e me sinto sugada no tempo, com Victória me olhando do mesmo jeito. O mesmo cabelinho, o mesmo olhar... Quando Zoe chegou na minha vida, tive muito medo de ter esses momentos constantes lembrando da presença da Victória, mas é muito diferente agora. Eu lembro apenas dela quando Zoe dá esse olhar, não é sempre, no mais, ela continua uma mistura da minha mãe. Eu não sei se mais para frente ela irá desenvolver alguma característica do James, até agora não tem nada.

\- E você se apega a isso?

\- Não. Só algumas vezes que isso acontece e eu sei que ela é Zoe e não Victória. Terá um futuro bem diferente.

Passar o dia com meu pai foi maravilhoso. Ele assou diversos tipos de carne e comi mais do que estou acostumada porque estava muito bom. Zoe comeu tudo e ficou brincando quieta no meu colo por um tempo, me permitindo comer e eu sabia que estava assim devido ao sono e logo ela mostraria que tem pulmões funcionando para toda a casa ouvir. Ajudei a limpar a mesa, lavei a louça e sorri ao ver meu pai tentando niná-la e conseguir depois de quase uma hora sem cansar. Ela dorme comigo em menos de quinze minutos, mas ele queria tentar porque iria tomar conta dela. Eu não sei como vai fazer, contanto que deixe minha filha viva e alimentada, está ótimo.

\- Ela demorou, mas eu venci.

\- Edward a faz dormir em dois segundos, comigo ela quer mamar e conversar ao mesmo tempo. Com ele é uma passeada no corredor ou dentro do quarto mesmo.

Depois da soneca começou a chover e não deu mais para ir ao parque e por isso fomos ao shopping. Peter não gostava de brincar no playground, então meu pai o levou para uma loja de brinquedos, compramos várias coisas para Zoe enquanto ele escolhia o que queria. Todos nós sabíamos que ele não iria encontrar nada ali, mas é importante dar a oportunidade. Com Zoe no colo, eu o levei para uma loja de artigos científicos e ele achou várias coisas do seu interesse, escolhendo e meu pai os comprou. Os dois foram ao cinema sozinhos e eu mergulhei em algumas compras de roupas novas pra mim, para Zoe, para Edward e um presente de aniversário para Alice.

Edward respondeu a minha mensagem do biquíni com vários olhinhos arregalados e depois enviou fotos do primeiro dia. Eu vi que tinha tanta mulher tirando foto com ele que me arrependi de não ter ido. Considerei pegar o próximo avião para Chicago. Ele parecia feliz e eu não queria azedar seu humor com meu ciúme besta, mas a verdade que Edward é bonito e a mulherada não tem receio de chegar com tudo pra cima dele. Dias atrás, fomos à confeitaria que gostamos com Zoe e Edward ficou na fila. A mulher chegou com telefone e tudo. Lembro que na faculdade, as meninas da minha turma adoravam um palestrante. Grunhi irritada com meus pensamentos e enviei uma resposta que não soou tão divertida assim e ele logo perguntou que se estava tudo bem. Edward não espera a resposta. Ele liga.

\- Oi amor. – atendi animada para compensar meu furo.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Está sim, por quê? Estou no shopping com Charlotte. Ela está experimentando roupas e eu estou sentada com Zoe porque já comprei muito. E você? O que vai fazer agora?

\- Vou a um jantar com os demais palestrantes e alguns professores da universidade.

\- Nada de alunas? – deixei escapar e bati na minha testa. – Deixa pra lá. – murmurei e Edward estava gargalhando.

\- Eu sabia. Eu te conheço. – disse e grunhi, envergonhada. – Está tudo bem, amor. Nada de alunas. Eu sabia que você ficaria assim.

\- Espera. Você tirou as fotos e me enviou de proposito? Por que sabia que eu iria ficar com ciúmes?

\- Claro. A vingança do biquíni que você não colocou quando eu estava aí para aproveitá-lo.

\- Idiota. Espere só para ver os conjuntos íntimos que comprei hoje.

\- Tenho que ir, mais tarde ligarei no facetime para ver vocês duas. Já estou com saudades, amo vocês.

\- Também te amamos, divirta-se, mas não muito.

Charlie nos levou para jantar em um lugar legal e Zoe dormiu no carro na volta para casa e eu subi com ela para o quarto, para aproveitar e descansar também. Edward ligou e nós conversamos na cama, mostrei Zoe dormindo para ele e falamos algumas sacanagens para o outro. Tudo começou porque ele queria que eu mostrasse meus seios e neguei, rindo, então ele mostrou seu pênis bem animado e eu ri, tapando a minha boca para não acordar Zoe do outro lado do quarto. Ele disse que estava sozinho, olhando umas fotos e tive vontade de bater nele. Fiquei conversando para que ele dormisse e encerrei a chamada quando o vi completamente adormecido na tela. Dormir sozinha sabendo que ele não estava tão próximo quanto ao hospital foi complicado.

Passamos o dia seguinte todo na rua e eu estava muito cansada quando cheguei em casa à noite. Zoe estava ligada no 220w, gritando e falando a sua língua, querendo conversar e eu mal estava conseguindo prestar atenção. Ela conseguiu acabar com minhas energias, coisa que o hospital demora dias para consumir. Usei meus truques para deixá-la sonolenta e ela dormiu depois de horas. Conversei um pouco com Edward, mas dessa vez eu fui a primeira a apagar no meio da conversa. De manhã cedo fui acordada com meu telefone tocando no meu ouvido. Era tão cedo que nem Zoe estava acordada. Alice ligou para avisar que estava no portão. Fui até o interfone e liberei sua entrada.

\- Por que nesse mundo resolveu me acordar em um dos raros dias que a Zoe não acorda de madrugada ou cedo como as galinhas? – perguntei sonolenta.

\- Eu precisava da sua ajuda, cometi um crime administrativo e posso ser pega a qualquer momento, então, me ajuda rápido. – disse tirando da bolsa várias pastas de prontuário.

\- O que é isso? – perguntei e li o nome. – Por que você tirou do hospital os prontuários do seu tio?

\- Desde que passei pela neurologia pela primeira vez estou com algo na cabeça. Teve uma cirurgia que participei cujo paciente foi diagnosticado erroneamente com Alzheimer quando na verdade tinha HPN. – disse e eu ia falar, mas ela me impediu. – Sei que foi descartado a hipótese na época, porque o Tio Edward logo atingiu a demência e a falta de memória, mas isso é uma forma que o HPN age e não o Alzheimer.

\- Tenho certeza que o neurologista saberia a diferença.

\- Ele era um velho idiota, ainda é, em todo caso, as imagens dos exames do meu tio parecem muito com as desse paciente. Ele estava com líquido fazendo a pressão em mais um lugar, o que pode ser confundida com Alzheimer. – disse e eu suspirei. A esperança dela era linda, mas nula. – Nove entre dez casos de Alzheimer é HPN. Por que meu tio não pode ser?

\- Porque essa hipótese foi descartada nos outros exames.

\- Ninguém procurou uma segunda opinião. Edward e Tia Elizabeth ficaram muito mal, eles não conseguem falar com ninguém sobre a doença do Tio Edward porque eles sofrem. E eu entendo, é muito difícil pra mim também, mas eu preciso... De uma segunda opinião.

\- Já se passaram cinco anos, Alice. Teríamos que fazer novas imagens e novos exames.

\- Como ele pode ter Alzheimer e o exame der negativo em Edward?

\- Nós duas sabemos que o exame não quer dizer muita coisa porque Edward é muito jovem.

\- Tio Edward também era. Bella, que pessoa com 53 anos de idade tem Alzheimer?

Mordi meu lábio, nervosa. Edward é um filho precoce. Os pais dele o tiveram aos dezenove anos de idade e ainda no começo da faculdade. Ele não foi planejado, foi uma surpresa. Edward contou que seus avós deram o pleno suporte aos pais dele para que continuassem estudando medicina e se formassem. Claro que é uma realidade quase ilusória, mas eles conseguiram e formaram uma linda família. Eles não planejaram ter outro filho por conta de suas carreiras e meu noivo afirma que os pais foram presentes, por isso que sofre muito com a doença. Tenho medo que toda essa comoção só traga esperanças infundadas e mais sofrimento, mas Alice parecia à beira do colapso.

Zoe chamou do berço e eu subi, começando a nossa rotina matinal enquanto pensava no que Alice estava propondo. Ele não veria a sua primeira neta crescer se nós permitíssemos que vivesse para sempre na desilusão de uma doença. Edward ainda sofre com o medo de esquecer os melhores momentos que vivemos. Respirei fundo e desci com Zoe para seu café da manhã. Ela sorriu quando viu Alice, mas recusou o colo. Quando está com fome, ela só me enxerga.

\- Ele precisaria ir para o hospital fazer novos exames e eu não sei se posso trazer essa esperança a minha sogra novamente.

\- É por isso que estou aqui. Eu preciso de você para convencer Emmett a olhar as imagens e mandar fazer uma nova tomografia. E que use Zoe para distrair a Tia Elizabeth enquanto a gente faz isso tudo sem ela saber. Se der no mesmo, ninguém se fere. Prometo.

Respirei fundo, nervosa, mas Edward merecia a tentativa. Ele pode ficar sem falar comigo e torcer o meu pescoço se descobrir...

\- Eu vou alimentá-la e me vestir. É melhor que esse plano dê certo... Eu ainda nem casei para Edward pedir o divórcio.

Alice estava tão ansiosa que me ajudou arrumando as bolsas e trocou Zoe para que eu pudesse me vestir com calma, mas eu não estava calma. Chegamos ao hospital e eu fui direto para Elizabeth, sorridente e entregando Zoe, pedindo que ela fosse uma avó adorável e ficasse com a neta por alguns minutinhos. Ela disse que Edward estava fazendo o teste da fala com a fonoaudióloga porque recentemente ele tem piorado sua condição.

\- Isso normalmente demora e ela vai me chamar quando acabar. – sorriu e virou para Zoe. – Vamos brincar com a vovó lá no consultório dela. – piscou e saiu levando minha filha que eu rezei que jogasse junto e não chorasse.

Subi direto para o andar da neurologia, encontrando Emmett falando com outro médico que eu conhecia só de vista. Ele sorriu quando me viu, dispensou o cara e veio na minha direção.

\- O que foi, baixinha? Problemas na cabeça?

\- Preciso muito da sua ajuda... – disse e ele me olhou desconfiado. – Vem comigo.

Levei-o até a sala onde Alice espalhou as imagens antigas. Emmett me olhou primeiro e balancei a cabeça.

\- Pode ser... Mas não pode ser. – murmurou pensativo. – Deve ser alguma deterioração genética, mas se clipar esses aneurismas... De quem é esse exame antigo?

\- Do meu sogro.

Emmett virou na hora.

\- Isso é HPN e não Alzheimer. Mas ele tem duas formações de aneurisma aqui e eu preciso de imagens atualizadas. – disse e havia tremor na sua voz. – Como vocês chegaram a isso?

\- Como você não chegou a isso? Você faz parte da pesquisa, por que não chegou a isso? – Alice cruzou os braços. – Eu tive que roubar esses prontuários.

\- Eu faço parte de uma pesquisa sobre o Alzheimer, não exatamente sobre pacientes com Alzheimer. – retrucou e olhou para as pastas. – São antigos, eu só tenho acesso aos novos.

\- Esses prontuários estavam onde, Alice? – perguntei.

\- No arquivo morto. Tem cinco anos, é lá que eles ficam.

Por um momento pensei que tivesse escondidos com Carlisle. Não sei por que estou fazendo-o de vilão em minha cabeça. Preciso superar isso.

\- O diagnostico não está errado... Para cinco anos atrás. – Emmett encolheu os ombros. – Muito se descobriu sobre Alzheimer e HPN nos últimos dois anos, principalmente. E com esses aneurismas aqui, é fato que seria confundido. É a imagem perfeita, se não fosse o formato de balão nessa cavidade aqui. – apontou e ficou pensativo. – Vou ligar para Elizabeth trazê-lo.

\- Não! – Alice gritou e tapou a boca. – Vamos fazer a tomografia sem que ela saiba, por favor, não quero que ela...

\- Tudo bem, só as imagens, mas quando interná-lo, vocês contam a ela.

Concordei e saí com Emmett para buscar meu sogro. Ele veio conosco tranquilamente, assinei sua internação sentindo um peso no coração e ao mesmo tempo esperança. Nós andamos pelos corredores rezando que Carlisle não aparecesse do nada, mas Alice ficou de guarda na sala dele e iria informar se ele saísse. Quando as imagens apareceram na tela, cheguei a sentar.

\- É HPN, mas é isso aqui que está segurando a sua fala. – disse apontando para tela. – Caramba, precisamos operá-lo antes que seja tarde demais. – murmurou e esfregou o rosto. – Estão muito grandes.

\- Ele vai ficar comprometido.

\- Clipando os aneurismas e aliviando o HPN, não. Ele vai voltar... Mas são esses tumores que estão me preocupando.

\- Ele vai voltar a ser quem ele era?

\- Sim, só com um hiato de cinco anos na sua memória.

\- Você vem explicar isso tudo a Elizabeth comigo? Ela está no consultório dela.

Descemos juntos e eu sorri ao vê-la sentada no chão com Zoe. Peguei minha filha no colo enquanto Emmett explicava e mostrava as novas imagens de Edward, meu sogro. Não foi nenhuma surpresa ela começar a chorar quando explicamos que ele precisava de uma cirurgia com urgência, independente do HPN. Sentei do seu lado e a abracei apertado, imaginando sua dor e confusão. Elizabeth autorizou a cirurgia e Emmett subiu para preparar o paciente e a si mesmo. Enviei uma mensagem para Rosalie e Jasper. Liguei para Esme enquanto Alice pedia desculpas à tia por ter agido em suas costas, mas minha sogra não estava chateada. Eu conhecia aquele sentimento. Era culpa.

\- Você vai ficar com a Tia Alice enquanto ligo para o papai. – disse a Zoe. Edward vai surtar. Liguei no facetime porque queria ver seu rosto, mas antes enviei uma mensagem que era urgente. Ele apareceu na tela com a expressão preocupada. – Zoe está bem, eu estou bem, mas...

\- O que aconteceu? É o meu pai?

\- Amor, nós descobrimos que seu pai tem HPN.

\- Impossível, essa hipótese foi descartada duas vezes. – rebateu meio irritado.

\- Não é impossível. Emmett acabou de confirmar, porém, o que nos preocupa não é o HPN. Independente disso, ele precisa de uma cirurgia de emergência.

\- O quê? Por quê? Não me esconda nada.

\- Emmett descobriu duas massas em formação que estão prejudicando a sua fala e causando a demência. Eles estão em um tamanho considerável e um aneurisma que ele irá resolver também. Sua mãe está muito fragilizada, mas autorizou a cirurgia. Eu não sei que horas vai começar, sei que está ocupado aí, mas existe a possibilidade de vir mais cedo?

\- Estou indo para o hotel buscar minhas coisas e vou me encaixar no próximo voo. Diga a Emmett não me esperar chegar, ok? E por favor, fica com a minha mãe.

\- Eu quero que você fique calmo porque não posso ficar nervosa com você também. Só posso lidar com um Edward por vez. – disse e ele assentiu, chorando. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te amo.

Voltei para onde Elizabeth estava e Esme a abraçou apertado. Carlisle estava sentado na poltrona de frente. Emmett passou e disse que estava esperando seus exames pré-operatórios ficarem prontos e o levaria para cirurgia. Jasper e Rosalie chegaram, sentando também. Hoje, não éramos médicos, atendentes ou o conselho e direção do hospital. Sentamos naquela sala de espera por longas horas, com o coração na mão, com medo e muita tensão, sem segurar a preocupação que transbordava em lágrimas como uma família de qualquer outro paciente.

Hoje nós somos apenas uma família.

Amanhã voltaremos a salvar vidas.

Oito horas mais tarde, com Edward do meu lado, segurando Zoe adormecida, Emmett saiu chorando pelas portas que dava para sala de cirurgia. Nós ficamos de pé, esperando ouvir a notícia. Edward me deu Zoe e deu alguns passos a frente.

\- Ele está bem. – Emmett chorou. – Foi tudo bem. Tivemos algumas complicações, mas foi tudo bem. Está indo para o pós-ops. – disse e Edward o abraçou apertado.

Chorei com o braço em Alice, que mal se continha de pé. Elizabeth e Esme poderiam ser confundidas com uma só, mas quem mais me deixou abalada foi Carlisle. Edward não tem problema nenhum em expor suas emoções na minha frente, normalmente homens não gostam de chorar porque se sentem fracos. Meu noivo não tem problema nenhum de expor seus sentimentos, seja de raiva, fúria, tristeza ou dor. Ele é extremista em tudo. Carlisle estava em frangalhos, chorando em um misto de culpa e alegria. Ele realmente deve se importar com meu sogro.

\- Obrigado, Bella. – Alice sussurrou.

\- O que eu fiz?

\- Acreditou em uma interna louca para salvar o tio.

\- Você não é uma interna pra mim, mas não conte isso aos outros. – sussurrei e ela sorriu, secando o rosto.

Edward virou e me olhou, sorrindo, me abraçou com Zoe entre nós. Apenas uma família.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

Senti as mãos de Bella no meu braço e virei, abraçando-a enquanto observávamos meu pai entubado em seu quarto da UTI. Analisei cuidadosamente todos os seus exames e Emmett fez uma excelente cirurgia. Foi difícil emocionalmente para ele, era uma grande responsabilidade em suas mãos, mas nós estamos surpresos por Alice ter insistido. Por anos Tio Carlisle insistiu em procurar mais opiniões e eu e minha mãe não aguentávamos mais ter esperanças. Era muito difícil lidar com médicos dizendo que não e tudo aquilo era um tumor crescendo e nós quase o perdemos por causa disso. Beijei a testa da Bella, alguns minutos atrás ela estava tão nervosa que eu tivesse ficado chateado por ter agido em minhas costas, mas eu não fiquei e não ficaria, ela tinha boa intenção e estava ajudando Alice.

\- Vamos para casa. – disse baixinho. – Seu pai não vai acordar agora.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quero estar aqui quando ele acordar.

\- Não vai ser hoje... Emmett disse que vai mantê-lo assim e reduzir a sedação apenas amanhã à tarde. – disse e eu continuei parado, olhando-o. – Sua mãe está muito nervosa, ela vai dormir em casa.

\- Leve Zoe para casa, eu vou encontrar com você depois.

Bella suspirou e se afastou. Sei que ela está preocupada, mas quero estar aqui quando ele abrir os olhos. Percebi que ficou em silêncio ao meu redor e elas devem ter ido embora. Sentei em uma cadeira do lado de fora do quarto e Emmett me deu um copo de café. Sentamos em silêncio por longas horas até que Rosalie começou a ligar e Emmett disse que passaria a noite aqui e eu decidi que também ficaria. Eu vi que estava bem tarde e não adiantaria nada ligar para Bella, que se não fosse por Zoe, estaria aqui comigo, mas a nossa menina precisa descansar.

\- Edward Masen? – um garoto de entrega perguntou no andar e levantei. – Sua esposa mandou entregar isso aqui. – disse e eu sorri pegando as pizzas, bolinhos recheados e suco. Dei uma nota ao rapaz porque ela já havia pagado.

Emmett me ajudou a levar as coisas até uma salinha e nós comemos ali. Bella sabia que eu não ia voltar para casa. E estava preocupada comigo, mas eu não podia estar em nenhum outro lugar a não ser ao lado do meu pai e ela não pode reclamar que quando o pai dela ficou internado, ela dormiu no hospital todos os dias e ficamos basicamente sem ver a nossa casa por dias. Tirar um tumor cerebral é muito delicado e perigoso. Emmett estava ciente que poderia ter efeitos colaterais e talvez sequelas por toda vida, mas havia a chance de que ele voltasse a ser quem era. Uma boa chance. E é com essa expectativa que vou me apegar à noite toda.

Meu pai passou a noite inteira com sinais vitais bons e respondendo aos estímulos físicos. De manhã cedo, tomei banho e troquei de roupa para meu scrub e jaleco. Desci para cafeteria e ouvi um "amomamãe" muito conhecido, que me acorda a maioria das madrugadas. Virei e encontrei Bella estacionando o carrinho ao lado de uma mesa e Zoe estava me chamando, mas Bella não me viu, distraída com sua bolsa, tirando o celular. Rosalie chegou e ajoelhou em frente a Zoe, brincando, mas ela continuava a me gritar. Alice também chegou na mesa e Ângela. Bella olhou para Zoe e virou pra mim, abrindo um sorriso lindo e veio na minha direção.

\- Bom dia, amor. – sorriu e beijei seus lábios. – Como foi a sua noite?

\- Ele não acordou ainda, vou ficar verificando-o de tempos em tempos. – respondi e olhei para Zoe sorrindo. – Como foi à noite com ela?

\- Fez a festa da madrugada. – revirou os olhos e a menina veio nos atender. – Não consegui comer de tanto que ela está agitada e acho que parte de que fiquei preocupada.

\- Ela comeu? Você está bem?

\- Estou bem, só com fome e preocupada. E é claro que ela comeu ou ninguém estaria ouvindo qualquer coisa a não ser seus gritos. – respondeu e pedimos nosso café da manhã. Voltamos para mesa e peguei meu bebê no colo, que me deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

\- Você não deixou a mamãe dormir, foi?

Ela gritou e ficou em pé, pulando e se apoiando nos meus ombros. Beijei-a na bochecha e a coloquei sentada, comecei a comer tentando segurar sua mão que parecia querer derrubar tudo ao redor. Ela ficou de pé apoiada na mesa, jogando-se para frente e puxando o que estava ao alcance das mãos e tentando derrubar os cafés alheios. Rosalie a filmou diversas vezes porque se a gente contasse para alguém que ela estava em uma fase terrível, ninguém iria acreditar.

\- Você coloca o que no leite dessa garota? Mason é bem calminho, ele mexe, ri, coloca as coisas na boca, mas definitivamente fica quieto. – Rosalie disse e Zoe puxou o cabelo dela. – Isso dói, coisinha.

\- Zoe, não pode. – Bella disse severamente e ela parou, olhando como quem não tivesse feito nada. – Não pode. – repetiu e Zoe soltou o cabelo de Rosalie. Ela começou a mexer no prato de bolinho, puxando, empurrando e falando a sua língua com Bella. – Já sabe disfarçar que levou uma bronca.

\- Vocês pretendem começar a trabalhar em algum momento? – Carlisle passou meio irritado e várias pessoas levantaram. Alice engoliu seu café e foi correndo para o elevador.

\- Hoje ele não está muito de bom humor. – Rosalie disse e bebeu seu café. – Ele e Esme tiveram uma discussão para o andar inteiro ouvir sobre a aposentadoria dele.

\- Ele não vai se aposentar tão cedo.

\- Acho que a minha tia está forçando a barra. – murmurei segurando Zoe para não se jogar de vez na mesa.

\- Olha, eu não quero ser a grosseira aqui, mas ser diretor deste hospital é o auge da carreira do seu tio. – Bella disse e encolheu os ombros. – Ele é um bom médico, tratou de pessoas famosas, mas não tem nenhum prêmio na estante, um consultório muito procurado ou grandes arquivos usados em faculdade. O auge da sua carreira é dominar este hospital de mais de dez andares, muito populoso e cheio de pessoas atravessando o país para ser atendido. A emergência é a maior da região. Se ele perder isso aqui, ele vai ser quem?

\- Triste, mas verdadeiro. – concordei e olhei no meu relógio. – Vou subir e olhar o meu pai. – disse e Bella pegou Zoe. – Você vai fazer o quê?

\- Deixar Zoe no consultório de Esme e trabalhar agora pela manhã.

\- Você não tem que provar nada na sua licença, ela existe para isso. – disse mais severamente que gostaria e ela revirou os olhos. – Estou falando sério.

\- Eu entendi. – sorriu e olhou no próprio relógio. – Darei uma olhadinha e depois vou ficar com a sua mãe. Também quero estar aqui quando seu pai acordar.

\- Não seria melhor ficar em casa? É um hospital... – disse e ela me deu o olhar que eu conhecia como "é melhor calar a boca agora".

\- Não vou colocar a minha filha em risco, obrigada.

\- Eu só quis dizer que é um ambiente...

\- Hospitalar. Eu sei que você quis dizer, mas eu não sou tola. Zoe não iria subir, mas eu não vou discutir isso com você. Não se preocupe, nós nos vemos mais tarde. – retrucou e arrumou Zoe no carrinho, pegando sua bolsa.

\- Amor, por favor, não precisamos brigar por causa disso...

\- Nós não estamos brigando, você sabe muito bem disso. – retrucou e pegou sua bolsa. – Eu só não sou irresponsável a esse ponto e você também sabe muito disso. – completou e parou me olhando. – Certo?

\- Ok. Foi um comentário infeliz, mas eu só estava tentando ser cuidadoso.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Você não precisa ir embora por causa disso.

\- Eu acho que preciso.

Grunhi quando ela empurrou o carrinho em direção à saída.

\- Se ajuda, a menstruação dela está atrasada. – Rosalie sussurrou e eu a olhei. – Ela acordou cuspindo fogo hoje. Ah, eu dormi na sua cama. – sorriu e eu bufei. – Zoe fez uma pequena festa da madrugada e Bella acordou como se fosse outra pessoa. Eu a conheço. Ela não está de TPM. Ela está atrasada.

\- Oh merda. – murmurei.

\- Ou seja, uma segunda TPM para dessa vez vir.

\- Não está ajudando, Rose.

\- Talvez você seja papai mais uma vez.

\- Cala a boca, Rose.

\- Tá bom.

Enviei uma mensagem para Bella e ela visualizou, começando a digitar logo em seguida. Ela disse que estava chateada porque queria ficar aqui também e eu parecia não querer a presença dela, que jamais colocaria Zoe em risco ou em contato com alguém diretamente doente. Revirei os olhos com a sua insistência e decidi apenas pedir desculpas e pedir para ela voltar. Ela respondeu que não voltaria agora porque ia trabalhar nos prontuários pelo sistema e enviar relatórios para Carlisle. Fechei meus olhos, cansado e a deixei quieta, melhor alternativa quando está mal humorada.

Parei no quarto do meu pai e ele ainda estava sedado. Meu Tio Carlisle estava lá, também olhando. Ele olhou seu telefone celular e abriu um meio sorriso.

\- Alguém está disposta a me fazer morder a língua diariamente. – disse e suspirou. – Ela não fala comigo.

\- Não seria uma surpresa.

\- Eu não sei mais o que falar.

\- Então não fale nada. – disse e meu telefone apitou de novo. Era Jéssica me chamando. – Sinto muito por nunca ter te ouvido sobre procurar outra opinião, sei que isso é muito importante para você.

\- Eu sempre senti que havia algo, mas nunca pude provar também, então, estamos na mesma. Estou feliz que agora tenhamos a esperança de tê-lo de volta. – disse e seu telefone vibrou de novo. – Ela conseguiu.

\- O que?

\- NY Times está vindo ao hospital para fazer uma matéria de primeira capa com a ala da pediatria. Ela conseguiu. Nós teremos uma matéria de duas páginas e destaque online. – disse olhando e me entregou o telefone, mostrando o e-mail do editor de NY Times querendo marcar um encontro e fazer uma exclusiva. – Ela conseguiu.

\- A determinação da Bella é algo que eu não tenho como decifrar. – retruquei devolvendo seu telefone. – Você agiu errado, principalmente pela forma, mas vai ter mais chances para consertar isso. Tenho que subir, vou conversar com a família de um paciente do pós-operatório.

\- Você não estaria de folga hoje?

\- Tiro outro dia.

Falar com a família fragilizada que um paciente está rejeitando o coração não é fácil. É triste pra mim como humano dizer que a linha de chegada está próxima e como médico é completamente frustrante que um transplante tão bem feito estivesse dando tanto errado, mas o corpo humano tem suas mudanças e suas próprias regras. Cada corpo é uma biologia diferente. Nem sempre é possível prever a aceitação de um membro que não pertence a aquela biologia. Solicitei que a medicação para conter a rejeição fosse dobrada e agora era esperar a melhora ou apenas a hora de colocar o paciente de volta para lista de doadores com prioridade.

Passei o dia enviando mensagem para Bella, mas ela estava me exasperando ao visualizar e não responder. Perguntei a Rosalie se ela estava falando algo, mas também disse que não respondia, mas também não visualizava. Decidi ir em casa na hora do almoço, eu estava de folga e Jéssica acabou passando minhas cirurgias para o Dr. Alec, então, eu só tinha serviço administrativo para fazer. Entrei em casa e tudo estava um silêncio. Subi e o quarto de Zoe estava vazio. Abri a porta do nosso quarto e as duas estavam dormindo. A tela do telefone estava aberta na nossa conversa, é por isso que ela estava visualizando sem responder. Zoe estava toda encolhida em Bella e protegida pelo braço dela.

Deitei atrás da Bella e beijei seu pescoço.

\- Você está descontaminado? – perguntou sonolenta e eu ri.

\- Quantos dias?

\- Rosalie fofoqueira. – reclamou e virou parcialmente. – Três semanas.

\- Porra, Bella. Vamos fazer um teste! – sussurrei me contendo para não gritar.

\- Não estou grávida, estou atrasada, mas não grávida. Só sinto cólica em alguns dias, parece que vai descer e não desce. Estou começando a ficar muito inchada. – respondeu e eu sorri, beijando sua boca. – Nada de bebês agora.

\- Nós já temos uma que dá trabalho, mas não acho que devemos esperar muito. Vai ser divertido ela ter uma companhia.

\- Eu também acho porque foi meio chato crescer sozinha.

\- Mesmo que seja para brigar. – disse e olhei para ela pacificamente dormindo. – Volte para o hospital comigo.

\- Não vou acordá-la. – respondeu me olhando como se eu fosse louco. – Ela almoçou e graças a Deus dormiu. Acho que ela vai ser expulsa da creche ou eles terão que contratar uma professora extra. – sorriu e nós viramos para ela. – Quando seu pai acordar, me liga. – pediu e beijei sua boca. – Não trabalhe muito porque talvez ele acorde e você terá que deixar o andar para ficar com ele.

\- Já encerrei. Tem certeza que não quer vir agora? Eu não estava falando que você era irresponsável mais cedo, foi só um comentário cuidadoso. E é claro que te quero comigo lá, sua boba. – rolei para cima dela e beijei sua boca com vontade. Ela fechou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. – Nada de um amasso na frente do nosso bebê adormecido.

\- Ou do que está na barriga.

\- Não me mata, Bella. – grunhi saindo de cima dela. – Para de me provocar.

\- Estou brincando. – piscou e rolou para o lado de novo. – Não se esqueça de me ligar.

Saí de casa e cheguei ao hospital encontrando com a minha mãe olhando para o quarto do meu pai. Emmett diminuiu a sedação e tirou a intubação do meu pai conforme ele foi acordando e respirando sozinho. Emmett fez sinal para entrar e cada um foi para um lado. Sentamos e esperamos por quase uma hora até ele começar a se mexer lentamente e suas pálpebras se agitarem. Ele abriu os olhos e franziu o cenho, olhando por um tempo antes de virar.

\- Elizabeth, o que aconteceu? Sofri algum acidente? – perguntou para minha mãe e ela começou a chorar. – Não, baby. Não chora. Só estou sentindo uma dor de cabeça leve. Está tudo bem. O que aconteceu? Cadê Edward?

\- Qual é a última coisa que você lembra? – minha mãe perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Um jantar com almondegas e sei lá, vem várias coisas a minha mente. – respondeu e virou pra mim. – Ei, garoto. Não te vi aí. O que aconteceu comigo?

\- É uma longa história. – sorri e peguei sua mão.

\- Parece que eu não tenho lugar nenhum para ir, então. – sorriu e Emmett apareceu na porta. – Ei, olha o meu outro garoto. – disse para Emm. – Cadê o seu chefe?

\- Carlisle?

\- Não. Eu sou o atendente agora. – Emmett sorriu e parou do lado dele. – Preciso fazer uns testes, então, colabore comigo e não faça piadas. – completou e fez todos os testes, minha mãe observou atentamente e quase pulou no lugar quando meu pai respondeu a todos os testes. – Muito bem.

\- O que está acontecendo? – meu pai perguntou e virou para Elizabeth. – Querida, pode me dizer. Eu aguento.

Minha mãe olhou pra mim e assenti. Emmett ficou, caso a reação do meu pai fosse completamente física. Comecei a contar quando vi que minha mãe tinha dificuldade de falar. Fui o mais calmo e conciso possível. Ele ficou me olhando, prestando atenção nas minhas palavras e chorou quando informei que ele passou cinco anos com o diagnóstico errado. Tremendo, segurou a mão da minha mãe, pedindo para ela ficar calma e eu continuei resumindo o que aconteceu com ele, basicamente, sem entrar em detalhes com o que aconteceu com a família.

Ele ficou em silêncio quando parei de falar. Enviei uma mensagem para Bella saber que ele estava acordado.

\- Querida, não chore. – sussurrou segurando o rosto dela. – Não foi sua culpa. – disse e virou para porta. – Por que eles não entram? – perguntou e vi meus tios e Alice parados na porta. – Aconteceu algo mais?

Sinalizem para que eles entrassem e ele sorriu ao ver todo mundo. Meu Tio Carlisle atualizou meu pai sobre sua vida e o hospital nos últimos cinco anos, minha Tia Esme também contou como foi a sua vida e ele se deliciou completamente quando Alice contou que era uma interna do hospital e estava interessada na neurologia, para a felicidade de Emmett.

\- Você ainda está com aquela garota? Qual o nome dela? Kate?

\- Não. Nós casamos e nos divorciamos. – respondi e vi que Bella estava do lado de fora com Zoe.

\- Quem é a mulher bonita com um bebê ali fora? – perguntou e todos riram.

\- Minha noiva e minha filha. – respondi e fiz sinal para Bella entrar. Meu pai beliscou a mão que estava perto da sua. – Ai, o que é isso?

\- O que eu te disse sobre engravidar uma garota antes de casar? – brigou e eu ri, levantando e ficando perto da Bella. – Meu Deus! Eu tenho uma neta. Oi bebê! – disse e Zoe sorriu, ela adora quando falam com ela. – É linda.

\- Pai, essa é Bella, minha noiva. – apresentei e Bella sorriu apertando a mão dele levemente, ele ainda estava meio fraco. – E a nossa filha, Zoe. E eu não a engravidei antes de casarmos, é outra história longa. – completei e ele sorriu.

\- Acho que esse encontro é muito emocionante, mas também é muita informação para um único dia. – Emmett disse e olhou no relógio. – Vamos com calma com ele.

Um a um foi se despedindo e um clima de felicidade e incredulidade por ter meu pai de volta depois de tanto tempo. Bella saiu levando Zoe consigo e minha mãe, que ainda chorava abraçada com minha Tia Esme. Ele me cutucou e apontou para minha mãe.

\- O que ela tem? Esse tempo todo... Ela tem outra pessoa? – perguntou baixinho.

\- Não. – sorri para sua pergunta. – Ela passou os últimos vivendo o tempo todo para você. A doença foi muito difícil e ela basicamente te perdeu... Conhecendo-a como conheço, está se culpando.

\- Mas vocês explicaram, não culpo ninguém, conheço a medicina, sei dos seus prós e contras... Nem sempre acertamos.

\- Estou feliz demais, pai. Você não faz ideia. – sorri beijando sua mão. – Não quero nem dormir por medo de acordar amanhã e ser um sonho.

\- Também espero que não seja um sonho. – murmurou ainda olhando para minha mãe.

\- Eu vou para casa ficar com as minhas meninas e você fica sozinho com ela. – disse e ele assentiu. – Vai ficar tudo bem, amanhã cedo estou aqui.

\- Vá ficar com suas garotas. – sorriu e fez sinal para minha mãe, que limpou o rosto. Eu saí e dei um beijo nela, pedindo para deixar a tristeza de lado e ficar feliz.

Sorri para Bella que estava brincando com Zoe no canto.

\- Diga oi para o papai. – sorriu e ela gritou seu "amomamãe" de sempre. – Ele não é a mamãe, amor. Mamãe sou eu. Ele é o papai.

\- Amomamãe! – Zoe chamou e peguei-a no colo.

\- Papai, amor. – sorri e ela chamou de novo. – Tudo bem, a mamãe é mais legal, papai sabe disso, mas quando tirar a minha licença, você vai ficar com papai para todo lado.

\- Ela vai falar mamãe primeiro. – Bella pegou as bolsas e eu ri.

\- Quer fazer uma aposta?

\- Você sabe que não pode apostar comigo.

\- Ah, é uma aposta.

Entramos no elevador e eu fiquei repetindo a palavra papai com determinação e descobri que a minha filha tem a determinação de repetir o seu jeito de falar mamãe igualmente. Bella estava deliciada e era impossível não notar a ligação especial que elas desenvolveram esses dias em casa. As duas estão diferentes, mas Bella é outra pessoa. Ainda meio paranoica, querendo saber de tudo e todas as coisas, também desenvolveu milhões de transtornos compulsivos para guardar as coisas da Zoe, comprou diversos livros de maternidade e quando encontra algo que discorda, joga o livro de lado e segue fazendo o que acha que deve. Ainda é a mesma, guiada pelos seus instintos, cérebro na ponta da língua, desafiante, mas totalmente materna. Mãe é um estado de espírito eterno que nem sempre é acionado com uma gestação.

Chegamos em casa e o jantar já estava pronto.

\- Escrevi um artigo sobre a meningite e seu tratamento, será que pode dar uma lida e corrigir o que encontrar de errado? Principalmente ortograficamente.

\- Manda imprimir que eu leio, não consigo ler nada no Ipad.

\- Eu acho que devemos ir ao oftalmologista, não é a primeira vez que reclama de não conseguir ler na tela.

\- Só me incomoda, estou enxergando muito. – respondi e falei com Zoe. – Mamãe é exagerada. Implicante. Ela acha que estou velho.

Bella passou por mim e deu um tapa na minha nuca, apontando para mesa. Levantei Zoe e senti o familiar cheiro de fralda cheia. Olhei para ela e ganhei um sorriso e então fez uma careta e subiu correndo e eu fui atrás para trocar a fralda que estava batizando o ambiente.

\- Ará! Ela desceu! – gritou do banheiro e eu ri trocando a fralda da Zoe. – Ih, não desceu. Alarme falso.

\- Maluquinha.

\- Estou começando a ficar nervosa. – disse passando pelo quarto de Zoe. Eu acho que estava começando a ficar também. – O que seu pai falou quando acordou?

Decidi ignorar a sua menstruação atrasada.

\- Acho que a ficha dele não caiu. A minha ainda não caiu. – segui atrás dela e vi que ela parou um pouco. – Olá?

\- Estou pensando o quanto o cérebro humano é incrível. É uma maquina. Como pode deixar um homem jovem e saudável parado por cinco anos e depois ele volta, como se os cinco anos nunca tivessem acontecido.

\- Eu achei que a minha vida já estava repleta de acontecimentos bizarros... Eu estava errado. Ainda pode acontecer mais.

\- A ficha que seu pai está de volta vai cair aos pouquinhos... Estou muito feliz com o resultado final. Senti tanto medo ontem. – disse e parou de novo. – Será que ele vai gostar de mim?

\- Claro que vai.

\- Essas semanas de atraso me fez crer que nós tínhamos um plano de jogo antes da Zoe. Nós planejamos casar e engravidar com seis ou sete meses após o casamento e eu fiz meu planejamento de vida e carreira acima disso. Você acha que ainda podemos fazer isso? – perguntou e eu sorri, amando ainda mais a ideia. – Zoe estará com pouco mais de dois anos quando o bebê nascer e acho que é uma boa distância entre eles.

\- Nós vamos continuar com o plano. – disse e empurrei meu prato vazio. – A Universidade de Chicago me ofereceu um cargo interessante. Eles querem que eu chefie um projeto da turma do último ano do próximo ano letivo.

\- Teremos que nos mudar? – perguntou meio receosa.

\- Não. Precisarei ir lá a cada quinze dias com três dias de supervisão, eles enviarão material por e-mail, algumas conferências online e esses três dias...

\- Financeiramente é uma boa oportunidade além de academicamente?

\- Sim... E acho que vai ser bom assumir um projeto que não tem nada a ver com o hospital, abrir os horizontes e meu currículo.

\- Ok. Então aceite a proposta. – sorriu animada e levantou. – Vou pegar um vinho para brindarmos! – disse e peguei o prato da papinha da Zoe e lhe ofereci mais uma colher. – Acho que podemos organizar de Zoe e eu irmos com você algumas vezes e podemos emendar em alguma viagem em seguida. Ou apenas aproveitarmos juntos.

\- Eu pensei em levá-la ao restaurante que fui. Tem uma torta de queijo lá que é simplesmente incrível.

\- Melhor que a minha? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e me deu uma taça com vinho branco. – Sucesso ao nosso casamento, carreira e filhos. – brincamos e antes de beber, beijei-a.

\- Recebi um e-mail interessante hoje. – disse sentando do meu colo. – A editora do NY Times me procurou querendo fazer uma matéria sobre a pediatria do hospital e o tratamento da oncologia. Já conversei com o Dr. Kurt, ele é maravilhoso, é por isso que é um dos melhores oncologistas do país. E enviei um e-mail para Carlisle. Matéria completa e capa.

\- Parabéns... Mas eu já sabia. Meu tio veio morder a língua na minha frente.

\- Ele vai morder mais. – disse muito orgulhosa de si mesmo. – Vamos colocar essa mocinha para dormir. – pegou Zoe no colo e limpou sua boca. – Ela precisa de outro banho porque está cheirando a baba. Acho que seu dentinho vai romper essa semana, está babando muito e coçando a gengiva.

\- Amor e se você estiver grávida? – perguntei começando a tirar nossos pratos da mesa.

Ela me deu uma olhadinha antes de subir a escada e foi direto para o quarto. Ela está grávida e já sabe. Maldita. Por que está me torturando? Lavei a louça e guardei tudo. Subi e ela estava terminando de vestir Zoe, que já coçava os olhinhos com sono. Peguei-a e andei pelo corredor umas duas vezes, segurando-a em meus braços e cantando a música que Bella canta todas as noites. Minha linda garotinha não terminou a terceira volta, logo adormecendo ao ponto de soltar a chupeta. Ela mudou tudo e trouxa tanta alegria a minha casa. Sei que sou capaz de fazer Bella feliz a cada dia, mas nada se compara a alegria dela e a mulher que se tornou após a Zoe. Ela trouxe luz e vida. Acho que meu amor por Zoe foi a primeira vista.

Coloquei-a no berço com sua girafinha favorita do lado, deixei o abajur na luz mais baixa e puxei mais um pouco a sua porta. Voltei para o quarto já tirando a minha roupa. Bella estava deitada com sua camisola e eu entrei no chuveiro rapidamente, voltando nu mesmo e ela riu, ficando de joelho na cama, puxando-me na sua direção. Beijei-a e desci minhas mãos para sua bunda, cuidado, empurrei-a para trás e me acomodei entre suas pernas, dominando sua boca.

\- Nós estamos tendo um bebê? – perguntei sem resistir.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas nos virou na cama e tirou sua camisola.

\- Você quer conversar agora? – perguntou com um sorriso safado e com delicadeza, me conduziu para dentro. Nós dois gememos.

Nossa conversa ficou em apenas gemidos e respirações pesadas por boa parte da noite. Cai de lado, ofegante, segurando-a e ela sorriu, dando-me um beijo.

\- Vamos estar acabados amanhã. – disse com uma risadinha e olhamos no relógio. Zoe iria acordar em breve. Nós levantamos para o chuveiro e no momento que saímos, ela chamou do quarto, chorando. – Eu sabia, tenho um reloginho dentro de mim que desperta. – disse e abriu a porta do quarto de Zoe. – Oi meu amor. Papai vai fazer a sua mamadeira enquanto troco sua fralda.

Desci e preparei a mamadeira, encontrando Bella sentada na poltrona, conversando com Zoe, que mesmo sonolenta, ria e conversava de volta. Ela aceitou a mamadeira na primeira tentativa. Sempre acorda faminta quando não come todo seu jantar e ela só quer brincar ultimamente. Balançando Zoe na poltrona que também era uma cadeira de balanço, Bella sorriu pra mim.

\- Está preparado para ter mais noites disso?

\- Do que? Acordar e fazer mamadeira.

\- Sim, mas em jornada dupla. – sussurrou e esperou minha reação. Oh Deus. Ela está grávida. – É, você me engravidou. Oito meses antes do combinado – disse e eu a abracei aperado. Zoe reclamou. – A gente comemora no quarto. Só queria que você soubesse que teremos isso e mais um pouco no próximo ano.

Quando Zoe dormiu de novo, levei-a para berço e peguei a mão da Bella, rebocando para fora do quarto em direção ao nosso. Fechei a porta e a ergui no colo, rindo. Abri seu roupão e beijei sua barriga, muito feliz e sem conseguir controlar toda a minha felicidade. Ela ria e chorava comigo.

\- Desconfiei depois que Rosalie comentou que eu estava com absorventes acumulados no banheiro, mas deixei de lado. Quando saímos para tomar café, eu estava surtando e arrumei aquela pequena briga pra vir embora para casa. – disse e levantei, cruzando os braços.

\- Cretina! E eu fiquei todo nervoso querendo me desculpar com você. Vim em casa e tudo!

\- Eu sei, mas em minha defesa, eu estou grávida. – disse gentilmente e eu ri, abraçando-a. – Sabe o que é mais legal? Não senti medo ou culpa. Apenas me senti muito feliz e contei a Zoe. Eu não sei se ela entendeu o que vem por aí, mas bateu palminhas e me deu um sorriso. Seremos pais mais uma vez.

\- Graças a ela, tudo mudou. Nem acredito que estamos começamos a nossa família.

\- Eu acredito e tudo isso por sua causa. – sorriu e me apertou fazendo cosquinhas. – Edward Masen, você mudou a minha vida.

\- E você a minha. Eu te amo.


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

Olhei o resultado do exame Beta HCG e sorri, dobrando e enfiando no bolso da minha calça jeans. Ainda não posso acreditar que estou grávida, porém, a felicidade me consome. Edward e eu teremos outro bebê não programado, mas que não irá afetar basicamente em nada a nossa programação, somente irá mudar toda a nossa vida do mesmo jeito que Zoe deixou tudo de cabeça para baixo e fora do lugar. No lugar certo. Ela só nos trouxe alegrias. E também um pouco mais de agitação, que me fez esquecer de tomar minhas pílulas por três dias seguidos, mas não me impediu de fazer amor com Edward em todas essas noites. Tanto Alice quanto Ângela me perguntaram se minha vida sexual com Edward mudou. Ângela quer engravidar logo que terminar a residência, porque sempre quis ser mãe e Alice é uma bastardinha curiosa mesmo. Eu não respondi nenhuma das duas, mas nossa vida sexual continua a mesma. Não falta sexo. Zoe dorme a noite toda e durante a tarde. Dá tempo para papai e mamãe ter muitas conversas...

E nessas conversas, mais um bebê foi fecundado. Não me permiti enlouquecer porque era algo que nós planejamos e depois que Zoe chegou me sinto mais aberta para surpresas da vida, não me apegando mais aos meus planejamentos. Viver com Edward é uma surpresa. Ele trouxe um cachorro para casa ontem, um filhote que encontrou em uma caixa no lixo do hospital. Também não me permiti surtar, apenas disse que ele vai cuidar, levar ao veterinário e dar de presente para Alice, que adora bicho e tem uma casa imensa, com quintal e funcionários para tomar conta. Eu não posso dar conta de uma gravidez, um bebê crescendo na barriga, da nossa casa e o meu trabalho somando com um cachorro pequeno querendo roer minhas coisas. Realmente não dá. Ele fez um beicinho por vinte minutos e depois concordou, voltando a ficar insuportável com a gravidez. Ele está feliz, assobiando ainda mais pelos cantos e nossos amigos estão desconfiados, mas eu só irei contar a Jasper e sei que ele manterá segredo.

O andar da obstetrícia estava bem vazio quando cheguei após as seis da tarde. Edward estava em cirurgia e eu entrei fugindo da maioria das pessoas mais próximas. Combinei a consulta sem que ele soubesse, porque já que Rosalie abriu a boca grande para dizer que estava atrasada, não tive como fugir das muitas perguntas dele sobre fazer um teste e contei, mas agora quero fazer uma surpresinha para ele como se tivesse contando agora, mesmo que duas semanas após, vou poder fazer uma ultrassom e começar o pré-natal normalmente. Jasper estava em uma consulta e me viu, sinalizando para o final do corredor. Segui até lá e encontrei uma enfermeira que já me esperava. Entreguei meu exame positivo, ela sorriu, pediu para subir na balança e fez toda anamnese de rotina antes de me dar uma série de folhetos e livretos sobre gestação.

Jasper entrou e eu já estava com o vestido de exame. Ele pediu que deitasse na cama e não podia esconder o sorriso. Ele aproximou a máquina do ultrassom e colocou o meu pendrive para gravar o vídeo, eu me acomodei, sentindo a intrusão do aparelho, mas ansiosa. Ele colocou os olhos na tela e logo reconheci o meu bebê. Jasper fez todas as aferições e eu mesma reconheci que estava dentro do esperado, emocionada com os seus batimentos cardíacos. E as minhas contas estavam certas... Oito semanas. Ele tirou várias fotos e mandou imprimir, digitando o exame ali mesmo e mandou imprimir também, enquanto isso, ouvi o coração do meu bebê bater em sua plena saúde e permaneceria assim até o fim do seu crescimento na minha barriga.

Voltei a vestir a minha roupa e sentei, ouvindo os procedimentos padrões, as vitaminas e ele me indicou o máximo de repouso que conseguir, eu quase bufei. Entre ser cirurgiã, noiva e mãe, repouso era a última opção da minha lista.

\- Como médico, deixei tudo esclarecido? – perguntou e assenti animada. – Como amigo, vem aqui garota. – abriu os braços. – Não posso acreditar que teremos mais um bebê. Vou convencer a Alice de fazermos um.

\- Boa sorte com isso, palhaço. Ela é muito novinha.

\- Tenho meus meios. – piscou e eu ri. – Espero que ela goste.

Despedi-me de Jasper que prometeu, sem nenhuma necessidade, que ninguém saberia até a décima segunda semana. Eu estava bem que ninguém no casamento iria saber, porque não queria esse tipo de atenção. Saí do hospital e voltei para casa, encontrando Zoe e meu pai brincando no chão da sala. Tinha tanto brinquedo espalhado que parecia que havia mais crianças na casa. Peter estava no sofá, deitado, assistindo filme e me deu um sorriso maroto. Adoro esse garoto. Dei a ele um conjunto de pinças e bisturis semana passada e Charlotte me ligou com muitos palavrões porque ele estava dissecando sapos na mesa da cozinha. Eu ri tanto que não consegui pedir desculpas, mas em minha defesa, foi Edward quem o ensinou a dissecar o bicho.

\- Nós vamos ao cinema. – Charlie me entregou Zoe, que me deu um sorriso gostoso. – Quando irão para Hampton?

\- Amanhã de manhã.

\- Ok. Está tudo certo para nossa ida?

\- É claro. Vou esperar vocês ansiosamente.

Edward e eu combinamos que agora que o pai dele teve alta do hospital e o casamento está próximo, iremos passar uma semana sozinhos em Hampton, com Zoe, curtindo o bebê e nossa filha, para depois passarmos três dias com nossos pais, respectivamente, e logo no quarto dia seria o casamento. Depois do aniversário dele aqui em casa, praticamente não vimos Elizabeth e Edward. Eles estavam... Sozinhos. E Edward quer ficar um tempo com o pai e acho muito necessário essa ligação.

Depois que Charlie saiu com Peter, coloquei Zoe na cadeirinha para brincar com um nabo e uma cenoura enquanto comecei a preparar meu jantar romântico para meu marido. Edward e eu já casamos, a cerimônia será uma mera formalidade e confraternização com nossos amigos. Ângela ainda não consegue entender como vou casar antes dela, mas começando que nós já temos o local próprio e temos apenas um terço da quantidade de convidados dela, o que influencia muito na marcação da data em todos os aspectos. Rosalie, que irá casar somente ano que vem, já conseguiu deixar Alice fora do sério com seus detalhes e exigências. A baixinha já deixou claro para Jasper que eles irão casar em Las Vegas, sem nenhum preparativo, apenas diversão.

Dei o jantar de Zoe. Ela está muito amorosa, sempre dando seus beijos de boca aberta. Enviei uma mensagem para minha sogra, que também está me ajudando na singela comemoração de um ano dela, que será mês que vem, após o meu aniversário. Sua esperteza é tanta que já chama "mama" o tempo todo e "papa" também. Tanto Edward quanto eu decidimos que sua primeira palavrinha completa foi "não". Ela também é muito sapeca ao dançar as músicas que Edward coloca, sacudindo e dando seus passinhos com auxílios de nossas mãos e ela ainda irá completar onze meses no fim do mês. É simplesmente incrível o seu crescimento. A velocidade que aprende nossos ensinamentos é impressionante. Sou muito orgulhosa da menina linda que está se tornando. Durante o seu banho, brincou com o patinho e depois me pediu colo. Dei-lhe sua chupeta e um pouco de balanço na cadeira e ela logo estava adormecendo.

Edward e eu começaremos uma obra neste apartamento. Ele é espaçoso o suficiente para ter mais quartos e não queremos nos mudar, porque nos apegamos a viver aqui e por ser tão perto do hospital. Pensamos em procurar outro, maior, e só encontramos coberturas longe daqui e nenhuma que nos desse o gostinho de casa como aqui. Já procuramos um arquiteto e um engenheiro, que nos apresentou a planta e Zoe precisará ficar conosco em nosso quarto enquanto a obra será feita. Nosso quarto será ampliado e a porta ao invés de frente para sacada, será de frente para o corredor, com um closet e banheiro, que permanecerá no mesmo lugar. Construiremos dois quartos no andar de cima e um pequeno quarto que será armário para roupas de cama, tolhas e panos de pratos.

Abaixo da sacada, será feito um escritório e um quarto de hospedes.

Os quartos de cima serão para nossos filhos.

Já informei a Félix que logo começará uma obra que se estenderá até acima do bar e eu acho que o barulho noturno não será incomodo, ele não costuma oferecer música ao vivo e o ambiente é bem fechado, quase não dá para ouvir do lado de fora, dirá para cima. Estou excitada com todas essas mudanças. Louca para acontecer logo, porque nós pedimos que essa obra dure até meus oito meses ou menos. Eles me garantiram por um preço exorbitante que será feito.

Coloquei Zoe no berço e peguei o monitor, encostando a porta e descendo no momento que Edward abriu a porta da sala. Sorri e pulei em seus braços, enchendo de beijos no rosto. Ele sorriu e me ergueu no colo, sentando comigo no sofá, sem tirar os lábios dos meus, uma mão apertando minha bunda e a outra o seio.

\- Que recepção maravilhosa. – disse no meu pescoço e gemi. – Zoe?

\- Dormindo. – respondi antes de atacar seus lábios novamente. – Espera. Fiz o jantar.

\- Ok. Podemos comê-lo depois. – disse e eu ri, empurrando-o. – Você anda com um tesão incontrolável.

\- Vamos casar. – ergueu um dedo. – Você está grávida. – disse erguendo outro dedo. – Eu já queria fazer amor o tempo todo, agora eu percebi que eu posso fazer amor o tempo todo.

\- Nós fizemos... De madrugada e hoje de manhã.

\- Adoro que Zoe esteja dormindo a noite inteira mais vezes que antes. – sorriu e bati no seu ombro. – Temos que aproveitar para fazer todo sexo do mundo enquanto tiver vontade e depois não teremos tempo e quando tivermos, o bebê vai estar acordado. Viveremos de rapidinhas no chuveiro. – disse e ele tinha um ponto. O jantar poderia esperar.

Edward e eu fomos para o quarto e encostamos a porta, precisando fazer silêncio enquanto o nosso bebê dormia no quarto ao lado. Tirei minha roupa e deitei na cama, cobiçando seu corpo. Amo as suas coxas grossas e seus ombros largos. Amo seus braços definidos e a sua barriga não definida, com os poucos pelos espalhados pelo peitoral. Ele sorriu ao perceber que eu estava admirando-o e pegou meu pé, beijando o tornozelo e subindo com seus lábios peritos até o meio das minhas coxas, fazendo-me ansiar pelo seu toque no ápice entre minhas pernas.

Quando descemos novamente para comer, já era o começo da madrugada e eu estava faminta. Conforme as semanas foram passando depois que descobri a gravidez, percebi que sinto mais fome que o habitual, mas nada alarmante, ainda como a mesma quantidade que antes. Sei que conforme minha barriga for crescendo, a minha fome crescerá na mesma proporção ou em dobro. Preparei coq au vin, que me deixou com água na boca. Coloquei o Ipod na base e deixei a primeira música tocar enquanto começávamos a devorar nosso jantar no balcão da cozinha. Edward estava no vinho e eu no suco, enrolados em roupões e ainda tinha a sobremesa.

De repente, a música parou e o som do coração do nosso bebê começou a tocar. Edward parou com o garfo no meio do caminho e ficou pensativo, sorri quando ganhei seu olhar e balancei a cabeça, confirmando que era o nosso bebê saudável. Eu não podia expressar o amor no meu coração. Beijei sua bochecha e peguei meu telefone, acionando o vídeo da minha ultrassom. Ele ficou parado, olhando, maravilhado e chorou.

\- É real. Nosso bebê é real. – sussurrou e sorriu ainda mais. Era essa reação que eu sabia que ele teria e merecia ter, o pacote completo de se emocionar. – Seremos pais novamente.

\- Fomos bem rápidos, significa que não podemos dar bobeira, ou teremos um time de futebol em casa.

\- Farei vasectomia depois do quarto. – piscou e eu ri.

\- Uma gravidez por vez, a cada vez que falamos, você aumenta um bebê.

\- Nós podemos ter uma grande e linda família, daquelas bem ruidosas com filhos fazendo bagunça e brigando na mesa.

Por sermos filhos únicos, concordamos em ter mais de um bebê e eu pensei que essa seria a minha única gravidez, mas parece que Edward está contando com mais um bebê daqui a dois anos e meio. E eu entendo e até aceito. Teremos uma família numerosa. E nossos filhos nunca serão sozinhos. Terminamos de comer e limpamos tudo, descendo as malas prontas para a sala. Cuidadosamente desci meu vestido e deixei esticado, apoiado na porta junto com a roupa de Edward do nosso casamento. A caixa com meus itens pessoais do dia do casamento ficou junto a porta. Eu estava muito animada nessa pequena pausa antes do casamento. Muito animada com o meu casamento e quero mesmo curtir a festa. Não sou uma pessoa festeira, mas esse é o meu momento com Edward. Estamos saboreando muitas coisas boas juntos e quero aproveitar.

Acordei com Zoe em cima de mim, puxando a minha blusa. Tentei focar na minha névoa sonolenta o que ela estava fazendo e Edward a pegou, colocando-a na cama e virei para vê-lo lutar com ela para trocar sua fralda. Depois de trocada, ele ofereceu a mamadeira, ela disse que não e voltou para cima de mim, não satisfeita até me ver totalmente acordada. Olhei para o relógio e era quatro da manhã. Edward deitou de novo, se cobrindo e eu fiquei quieta, não dando confiança para as brincadeiras e conversas dela até que aceitou a mamadeira e adormeceu. Ajeitei-a entre nós dois e fechei meus olhos de novo para cochilar por meia hora antes de acordar e sentir a falta dela.

\- Cadê a Zoe? – perguntei acordando Edward.

Ele abriu os olhos assustado pela forma brusca que o sacodi.

\- No berço. – respondeu virando na cama. – Ela dormiu e eu fiquei com medo de adormecer mais pesado e virar na cama.

Edward não consegue dormir quando Zoe está entre nós porque ele tem medo de sufocá-la. Encaixei-me deitando em seu peito e alisei sua barriga. Ele abriu meio olho, observando minha mão subindo e descendo. Beijei bem acima do seu coração e desci distribuindo beijinhos até ficar debaixo da coberta, abaixando a calça do seu pijama com a cueca e dando um beijo suave na cabeça do seu pênis. Depois de ouvir um gemido baixo e profundo, tomei-o todo em minha boca, começando a nossa manhã sacana de pré-casamento. Após a minha arte de dar ao meu marido um boquete matinal, tomamos banho e nos unimos para acordar Zoe. Ela tem um sério problema em ser acordada e eu estava disposta a aturar seu mau humor porque teríamos um lindo dia e ela não poderia perder por estar dormindo. Quando acorda e demora a dormir, ela fica a manhã inteira completamente apagada, acordando somente na hora do almoço. Hoje isso não irá acontecer.

Irritada e sem nos dar confiança, seguiu a viagem de carro até Hampton com beicinho e o cenho franzido. Esperei com muita paciência que finalmente acordasse. Edward tirou nossas coisas da mala e arrumou tudo sozinho, deixando nossas roupas do casamento no fundo do closet do nosso quarto. Ele também armou o berço portátil e guardou todas as roupinhas delas. Decidimos ir ao mercado enquanto ainda era bem cedo e ela não parecia animada. Com as coisas coloridas e muito que mexer, Zoe voltou ao seu humor usual e até aceitou nossas brincadeiras sem ficar nos encarando com o ar de que acabamos com a sua soneca. Em casa, demos seu café da manhã, arrumamos as compras e colocamos biquíni. Eu queria ficar na praia, então, Edward carregou cadeiras, guarda sol, mesinha e todos os brinquedos de Zoe. Também encheu uma bolsa térmica com água, suco e algumas garrafas da sua cerveja favorita.

Edward pegou a câmera e ligou no momento que coloquei Zoe na areia a primeira vez. Ela estava de pé entre minhas pernas e ficou olhando para a areia com cara de espanto, logo fazendo a sua clássica expressão de que iria chorar. Fez força para voltar para o meu colo, quase tirando a parte de cima do meu biquíni do lugar e depois que a peguei, tentou tirar a areia do pé, reclamando que a mão estava suja. Limpei seus pés e mãos e ela deitou, nenhum pouco impressionada com a praia, olhando emburrada para Edward que estava cavando um pouco de areia com a pazinha. Ela ficou tranquila no meu colo por um bom tempo, bebeu água e suco. Sentei com ela na beira, deixando que a onda viesse bem próxima a nós, mas ainda assim ela não demonstrou interesse, apenas me olhou como se pudesse dizer "vamos embora daqui".

Tentamos fazê-la socializar com a natureza por toda manhã, sem sucesso, fiquei com ela na piscina brincando, algo que ela já encarava com animação enquanto Edward preparava nosso almoço, olhando-nos da janela da cozinha.

\- Mama! – Zoe gritou, chamando minha atenção e eu sorri com meu coração tomado de amor por essa menina que transformou toda a minha vida. – Ah Mama! – gritou novamente, exibindo os dentinhos pequenos e um sorriso saudável. Ser mãe sempre foi algo abstrato, um plano, nada me preparou para a plenitude. Eu teria me arrependido se a deixasse ir. Não posso imaginar um segundo da minha vida sem o seu sorriso e minha sogra tinha razão, no trabalho sinto saudades dela e em casa, sinto saudades do trabalho. É um sentimento agridoce, porém, é assim que ter que ser. Não há duelos, apenas quem eu sou. Mãe e cirurgiã. E agora, uma esposa muito amada e mimada.

Edward voltou para aérea da piscina, colocando pratos na mesa da varanda. Ele estava de bermuda, sem camisa e com um avental mal colocado. Observei suas costas, ciente que sempre amei seu corpo. A primeira vez foi a sua altura e porte, a segunda o quanto ele tinha força para me pegar de jeito e seu tamanho todo me faz sentir segura. Ele é pesado e alto, uma combinação boa de se olhar, com músculos discretamente trabalhados, nada muito grotesco. Suas mãos são delicadas, devido a nossa profissão, porém, seus dedos são longos e não tão finos. Mãos que fazem mágicas em pacientes e em mim. Ele sorriu quando me viu abertamente paquerando-o, mas Zoe não estava satisfeita em não ter minha atenção e jogou água, rindo e fazendo gracinha.

Lembrei-me da noite do seu aniversário, semanas atrás, no qual reunimos todos nossos amigos e alguns parentes dele que não tomaram a dica que o convite era por educação. Foi uma noite muito agradável, mesmo que não tão íntima, em nossa casa. Rosalie e eu preparamos tudo que foi servido, do petisco ao doce. Foi divertido cozinhar com ela enquanto observávamos Zoe e Mason brincar lado a lado, mas não juntos. Eles não pareciam interessados em interagir. Costumo brincar que toda essa indiferença será amor em algum futuro próximo. Emmett adora a ideia, já Edward... Ele mostra sinais que é um pai bem ciumento e que não existem argumentos contrários. Não sei como lidar com essa irracionalidade machista que domina a mente de pais de menina. É fofo somente se for brincadeira.

Saí da piscina com Zoe e sentei para almoçar, faminta e salivando pelo bife.

\- Não olhe rápido. – Edward disse baixinho e virei lentamente para ver Zoa ficando de pé sozinha, ela deu um passinho e ela logo caiu de joelhos, continuando a engatinha. – Ela vai começar a andar logo.

\- Nosso bebê está crescendo. – funguei emocionada e ela riu, apertando minha mão. – Espero que ela esteja andando na sua festinha, para aproveitar mais.

\- Ela aproveitará de todo jeito, adora uma bagunça.

\- Seus pais confirmaram que vem mais cedo?

\- Sim... Eles vão sair da bolha por uns dias. – murmurou meio secamente.

\- São cinco anos de atraso, dê um tempo a eles. – pisquei e ele grunhiu, voltando a comer. – Não seja bobo. Eu tenho que ver Charlie beijando Charlotte, isso é muito para mim.

\- Ela é bonita, adorável e muito a ver com seu pai. Ela o coloca em seu lugar... Chega ser engraçado.

\- Sempre foi assim, desde que eu era criança. Charlotte nunca foi de ter medo do meu pai.

\- Você conheceu o Peter, marido dela?

\- Sim, ele era legal, mas muito na dele, vivia fora, viajando... Não tinha muito jeito com o filho, o que é bem normal...

\- Seu pai parece se entender com Peter.

\- Logo que identificamos que ele era como eu, eles ficaram próximos.

\- Olhe de novo. – Edward pediu e Zoe deu dois passinhos. Meu coração bateu forte ao vê-la andar e depois caiu com as mãos apoiadas na frente. – Temos que ficar com a câmera ligada e carregada a partir de agora. Ela pode disparar a andar a qualquer momento.

Zoe perdeu o equilíbrio mais uma vez e caiu, batendo com o queixo no chão. Seu grito foi de gelar meus ossos, levantei tão rápido que não sei como não caí também. Segurei-a em meus braços e nós duas nos refugiamos no colo de Edward que nos deu o carinho e conforto o suficiente para aplacar a dor. Não houve machucados, olhei seu queixo e sua boquinha, foi apenas o susto da pancada, provavelmente o choque da colisão e não a permiti dormir mesmo no horário que eu sabia que ficaria com sono à tarde. Brincamos e zoneamos a sala inteira. Depois do banho, não teve jeito, ela dormiu no meu colo.

\- Eu amo ser pai. Acho que encontrei algo que amo mais que a medicina. – Edward disse secando-se e olhando para o pequeno projeto de furacão adormecido em meus braços. – E preciso me exercitar mais para acompanhar o ritmo dela. Minhas costas estão me matando.

\- Pensei em fazer Ioga durante a gravidez... Pode me ajudar na hora do parto.

\- O parto. – Edward murmurou pensativo.

\- É melhor se preparar psicologicamente para me ver sentir dor.

\- Eu sei. – disse ainda pensativo. – Eu sei... – suspirou. – Dor. Certo? Gritar e tudo mais.

\- Vamos trabalhar isso com os meses à frente.

Coloquei Zoe no berço e desci com Edward para diminuir a quantidade de brinquedos espalhados. Deitamos no sofá e assistirmos televisão, coisa que não conseguimos fazer juntos já tem um bom tempo. Na metade do filme, ele levantou e foi à cozinha, fez pipoca e voltou com vinho. Sorri porque fazer isso era algo que eu sentia falta e não tinha mais tempo. Eu bebi só meia taça, que não faz mal e nem me deixaria tonta, mas comi o balde de pipoca praticamente sozinha porque ele não liga muito.

Na manhã que nossos pais chegariam, observei Edward cantar para Zoe deitada preguiçosamente entre nós dois. Eu ainda estava muito sonolenta para levantar devido as nossas atividades noturnas, mas com fome, sorri para o momento pai e filha e ouvi o barulho de uma buzina. Edward levantou, para o descontentamento de Zoe e disse que era meu pai. Troquei de roupa porque ele já estava de bermuda e camiseta, descendo atrás com nossa menina empolgada por ouvir a palavra "Vovô". Charlie faz muita bagunça com ela. É um caso de amor e gritos pela casa. Zoe ainda não teve muito contato com o seu avô Edward, mas sei que o amará também. Ela é muito carinhosa.

Meu pai pegou-a após me dar um beijo na bochecha e dizer que trouxe um engradado do meu espumante de vinho favorito. Sorri e troquei um olhar com Edward. Eu não queria contar a ninguém agora, mesmo a nossa família, porque sei que eles não irão se conter de felicidade e vão espalhar a notícia, principalmente os avós de Edward. E não seria justo contar para uns e pedir segredo para outros, no fim, não daria certo. Quero passar essas doze semanas sem me preocupar com nada externo influenciando nesse crescimento tão delicado do bebê. E se acontecer algo, não quero a pressão da família em cima de mim quando apenas precisarei de Edward. Nesse momento, só preciso dele, das suas reações e felicidades. Após o primeiro trimestre, toda nossa família será muito bem vinda em comemorar esse tempo conosco.

Charlotte logo se apoderou da cozinha e Charlie subiu para ajudar Peter a trocar de roupa. Eles trouxeram peixes frescos e Edward deu a ideia de fazê-los na churrasqueira. Troquei a fralda de Zoe para uma a prova d'agua e vesti seu maiô de bolinhas azuis, colocando um biquíni azul também. Eu mal tive tempo de reclamar de fome quando ouvimos outro carro se aproximando, dessa vez fui abrir a porta e sorri ao ver minha sogra estacionar cuidadosamente atrás do carro do meu pai. Edward, meu sogro, foi o primeiro a sair do carro. Fiquei admirada o quanto ele era bonito sem a aparência de doente. Ele era de tirar o fôlego. E sei como meu marido ficará daqui a uns anos e tenho que me preparar para acompanha-lo na jovialidade e beleza.

Elizabeth me abraçou apertado e ela estava tão feliz que parecia outra mulher. Zoe adorava o jeito esfuziante da avó e logo se jogou no colo dela. Meu sogro também me deu um abraço, mas era a sua neta que ele estava ansioso para ver. Edward chegou na sala e abraçou os pais com carinho, não escondendo a sua emoção de estar com o pai tão bem. Essa história era o milagre da nossa família.

\- Essa menina é tão linda. – Edward Pai disse pendurado no ombro de Elizabeth, que fazia arrulhos para Zoe gargalhar. – Vocês foram muito abençoados. Lizzie e eu deveríamos termos tido mais filhos. Não tenham um só pela falta de tempo na carreira ou os projetos profissionais, tenham mais que um, para que ela não cresça sozinha ou tenha que contar com um amigo como Emmett. – brincou e o meu Edward riu.

\- Ele foi um bom amigo.

\- Ele só te colocou em enrascada. Aquele moleque só sabia aprontar.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

\- Como se o teu filho fosse santo. Foi ele quem riscou o fosforo para atear fogo naquelas palhas na fazenda.

Olhei horrorizada para Edward, que teve a decência de corar de vergonha.

\- Eu era uma criança. – encolheu os ombros.

\- Espero que nossos filhos não te puxem.

\- Edward era terrível. Sempre que Emmett assumia a culpa, eu sabia que tinha dez dedos do meu filho no meio. – Elizabeth disse olhando para Edward. – Não eram simples traquinagens, eram pesadas. Como amarrar o rabo do gato da vizinha, derrubar a escada de incêndio, colocar inseto de mentira na comida dos outros, colar chiclete no cabelo e fazer aposta em brigas da escola. Eu tinha que correr antes de algum paciente ou no meio de alguma sessão para tirar esse garoto da encrenca.

\- Uma vez deixamos que fosse ao acampamento da escola... Tivemos que buscá-lo em dois dias porque ele e Emmett aterrorizaram as outras crianças, recriando as histórias de terror mais conhecidas no meio da noite. – o pai dele disse e até as orelhas de Edward ficaram vermelhas.

\- Você tinha que ter me contado essas coisas antes. – acusei de brincadeira e ele me abraçou. – Espero que nossos filhos não puxem a você, não sou boa educadora, a Zoe faz arte e eu rio. Vamos criar um monte de monstrinhos.

\- Vamos criar um monte de monstrinhos. – concordou e eu ri, beijando seu pescoço. – E essa monstrinha precisa terminar de comer. Vamos para cozinha, Charlotte está arrumando as coisas para o almoço e Charlie está na piscina com Peter.

\- Vou trocar de roupa, então.

\- Escolham o quarto que quiserem ficar, todos estão limpos. – disse a minha sogra e eles subiram com as coisas. Edward estava com Zoe, oferecendo seu café da manhã e me deu um olhar. – Você disse que era um anjinho.

\- Até onde me lembro, isso só são as acusações dos meus pais. – piscou e eu ri mais ainda.

O pai de Edward era exatamente da forma que foi descrito. Falante ao extremo, brincalhão, muito piadista e alto astral. Era muito reconfortante ver o quanto o meu Edward e Elizabeth estavam felizes com ele.

Deitei na espreguiçadeira depois de comer muito no almoço e discretamente Edward deitou comigo, beijando minha barriga e trocamos um olhar, felizes que nosso bebezinho estivesse bem protegido e crescendo. Zoe pediu colo e a coloquei deitada entre nós dois. Edward nos abraçou e era impossível não amar a sensação de me sentir tão abertamente protegida e amada por ele. Nós duas somos mimadas diariamente e muito bem cuidadas. Vivi tanto tempo triste, em um mar de amargura e solidão que ainda sinto vontade de chorar quando percebo quão abençoada me tornei depois que conheci Edward. Ele é luz. Ele é a minha luz do dia, que chegou de fininho entre as nuvens densas, como um _filetinho_ de esperança e agora tomou conta de todo meu céu, transbordando-me de amor e felicidade.

Dois dias inteiros com nossos pais foi o reforço necessário para o nosso casamento. Na manhã, acordei bem cedo. Edward saiu da cama para ajudar a montar as cadeiras e todas as coisas que faziam parte da decoração. Não contratamos muitas pessoas e contamos com a ajuda dos nossos amigos para fazer parte de cada momento. Ao invés de um dia de beleza, fiquei no quintal arrumando as mesas, fixando as flores e todos os arranjos da decoração. Envolvemos as cadeiras com os forros e enfileiramos todas que ficariam na areia para a cerimonia. Meu pai e Jared cavaram dois grandes buracos para prender com firmeza meu arco de flores, onde o juiz nos casaria em formalidade. Já assinamos os papeis e sou a Senhora Masen há alguns dias. Edward concordou que seria uma mudança brusca para minha carreira mudar completamente para Dra. Masen, então, por enquanto eu seria a mulher hífen, sendo chamada de Dra. Swan-Masen, mas, com o tempo, iremos introduzir a mudança. Quero ser reconhecida pelo nome do meu marido.

Logo que todas as coisas do quintal estavam encaminhadas, subi com Rosalie, Alice, Ângela, Jéssica, Charlotte, Esme e Elizabeth para começar os preparativos femininos. Era muita mulher no mesmo quarto, mas nos divertimos muito e rimos de todas as gracinhas de Zoe. Tomei banho e Alice secou e escovou meu cabelo, fazendo o penteado que vimos na internet. Ela prendeu a pequena coroa fina de pedrinhas de diamante no meu cabelo, uma ostentação que tenho de herança da minha avó. Rosalie fez a minha maquiagem simples e com uma ajudando a outra se arrumar, ficamos prontas. Meu vestido era um modelo sereia, todo justo até os pés, com uma calda de tamanho médio. Eu iria casar descalço por causa da areia funda. Jéssica estava linda com seu vestido rosa claro e colocou a coroa de flores na cabeça.

Minhas madrinhas estavam com vestidos longos, azul bem claro, de tecido fino, com mangas ciganas e lindas coroas adorando suas cabeças. Eu não podia dizer quem era a mais bonita de todas. Charlotte, Esme e Elizabeth usavam modelos diferentes, mas com o mesmo tom de amarelo suave.

Zoe usava um vestidinho rosa também, toda de menina, porque entraria com Peter para trazer as nossas alianças.

Quando as meninas desceram para o meu pai entrar, ele ficou parado na porta com lágrimas nos olhos. Apesar de ser o meu segundo casamento, ele nunca me viu de noiva e nem esteve presente na primeira vez. Hoje, ele está realizando algo que sei que é um sonho. Com cuidado, tirou um colar do bolso e eu reconheci como um dos que minha mãe usou muito quando eu era criança. Pensei que ela tivesse vendido quando as coisas ficaram ruins.

\- Phil mandou. Ele queria que você usasse hoje. – disse e virei de costas, observando a pequena pedra em forma de gota. – Sua mãe disse a ele que eles nunca deveriam vender porque ela só poderia te dar isso em seu casamento. Ela não entregou na primeira vez, sabemos o motivo, tenho certeza que entregaria agora.

Abracei meu pai apertado, confiando que a minha maquiagem era realmente a prova d'água. Rosalie sabe que estou grávida, mesmo que não tenha dito nada. É assim que nós somos com a outra. Apenas olhamos, não precisamos de palavras. Ela previu que meus hormônios me deixariam enlouquecida. Com cuidado, descemos a escada e saímos da casa pela lateral. O vizinho estava ali, a postos para me ajudar a passar sem ser vista por Edward. Quando cheguei ao fim do corredor, o casal que contratamos começou a cantar a nossa canção em versão acústica, então caminhei, apaixonada, emocionada e muito feliz em direção ao homem da minha vida. Ele demorou trinta e um anos para chegar até a mim, eu demorei trinta e cinco para chegar até a ele. Agora nós temos o para sempre, para compensar todo tempo que perdemos longe do outro.

Estamos apenas começando.

 **FIM.**


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

De pé, aplaudi minha linda esposa com sua barriga de oito meses caminhar até ao palco e subir os degraus sendo apoiada pelo meu Tio Carlisle. Ela venceu o prêmio Isobel pelo seu inovador tratamento contra a meningite. Sorrindo para ele, piscou querendo afastar as lágrimas. Durante a gestação, ela chora até se ganhar um sorvete, dirá um prêmio. O relacionamento deles melhorou muito depois que ficou claro que ela é tão competente como chefe de departamento assim como mãe, ela é a melhor esposa do mundo também. Não cabe em mim o orgulho que sinto dessa mulher, a minha doce, inteligente, tagarela e despretensiosa Bella, ou melhor, agora Dra. Masen. Seu discurso foi emocionado, porém firme, e ela conseguiu a atenção de diversos médicos para sua causa, o novo hospital, dessa vez construído em meio a uma zona de guerra: A síria.

Abracei-a apertado e ela recebeu felicitações de todas as pessoas ao nosso redor. Mal conseguimos falar com o outro, era muita gente querendo um pouco da sua e da minha atenção. Acabei de publicar uma pesquisa que está fazendo muito sucesso no meio, mais do que esperava, não era o meu objetivo inicial e jamais imaginei que ela seria cotada para entrar na grade curricular de diversos programas de residência em cardiologia pelo país. Foi uma surpresa agradável e que ouvi diversas vezes da minha esposa que eu devo dar mais valor a minha competência. Ela tem razão. Jantamos e não ficamos para o baile. Bella está com uma barriga imensa e ficando muito cansada com facilidade. Despedimos-nos dos meus tios que ficariam na festa. O casamento deles passou por uma onda muito ruim nos últimos anos, mas depois que meu pai voltou a ser quem era, percebemos que muitos problemas na família diminuíram.

Minhas tias mais velhas afastaram-se de novo, principalmente depois do episódio que o infeliz do meu primo provocou em nossa família. Segurei a mão dela enquanto dirigia e esfreguei sua cicatriz. Ela não fala sobre o assunto, mas é algo que ainda não superei e tenho medo todas as vezes que saio de casa. Não vivemos mais próximo ao hospital. A família cresceu além do que esperávamos nos últimos quatro anos e deixamos aquele apartamento como nosso local de descanso durante a semana, uma dormida e outra em plantões, quando queremos fugir das crianças e nossos amigos também usam o lugar para o mesmo fim. Às vezes nos encontramos lá... Jéssica precisando de um tempo de Mike. Eles ainda não tiveram filhos, mas se casaram há dois anos. Às vezes Benjamin corre para o apartamento para jogar um pouco. Rosalie e Emmett para fugir de Mason e Jenny.

Alice e Jasper ainda não têm filhos, eles casaram um ano depois do meu casamento, mas ela ainda está terminando sua residência. Meu amigo mal vê a hora de ser pai. Em todo caso, agora vivemos na ilha, próximo aos meus pais, em uma casa imensa, com direito a cachorro, gato, um coelho infernal capaz de roer todas as coisas no caminho e quatro crianças. Com dois na barriga. A gravidez definitivamente não foi planejada. Eu achei que o efeito da vasectomia não faria tanto efeito algumas semanas antes do previsto. Nós dois meio que não aguentávamos mais o jejum e Bella não estava mais tomando remédios... O resultado é que estamos esperando gêmeos. Ainda não sabemos o sexo. Será tudo uma surpresa.

Abri a porta de casa e respirei fundo. Bella soltou um grito e tapei a minha boca para não rir. Zoe tem cinco anos. Ela é terrível. Atentada, pimenta, respondona e mais todos os adjetivos que podemos para classificar uma criança arteira, mas nada se compara ao seu irmão, agora mais velho, Josh. Ele tem seis ano personificação do demônio da tasmânia em forma de criança pequena. Ethan, o nosso menino de três anos de idade, estava enrolado em fita durex e papel higiênico. Ava, nossa princesinha de quase dois anos, estava comendo o papel higiênico. E a baba da noite, o "Tio Peter", de quinze anos de idade, estava segurando duas fitas durex.

\- Eu disse a você que não era uma boa ideia. – Bella suspirou. Marley, nosso labrador em homenagem ao filme, veio correndo todo sujo de lama. Leo, nosso gato, correu e derrubou o abajur. Às vezes a nossa casa parecia um verdadeiro circo dos horrores. – Nós planejamos ter três filhos. Quando chegamos ao dobro?

Encolhi os ombros.

Zoe chegou em nossas vidas e abriu o nosso coração para a paternidade, logo engravidamos do Ethan, o nosso amado menininho. Quando ele completou dois meses de idade, sentados esperando a nossa vez no pediatra, encontramos Bree, a assistente social que perguntou se poderia conversar conosco, ao nos voluntariarmos para sermos responsáveis temporários de um menininho de dois anos de idade que havia perdido dos pais, que eram imigrantes ilegais. Ele ainda estava sem uma família capacitada para recebê-lo, porque ele tinha que fazer o tratamento contra meningite. Bella apenas me olhou, dizendo que era a minha decisão. Nós dissemos que sim, uma loucura pegar uma criança com uma doença contagiosa com dois bebês em casa, mas ele foi um amor à primeira vista.

Internamos Josh e enquanto Bella estava em casa cuidando da sua licença maternidade, dos pontos da sua cesárea de emergência e das crianças, cuidei dele. Um menininho de pele clara, mas de cabelos cacheados, quase crespos e olhos castanhos claros. Ele era esperto, agitado e foi amado. A adoção foi apenas uma formalidade. Ele se tornou nosso logo que o encontramos. Hoje, eu quero colocar uma coleira nele, sinto saudades daquele bebê sorridente e não dessa criança impossível. Ava, a última gravidez também não foi planejada. Sexo na piscina tem dessas coisas. Aconteceu. E agora nós temos um time. Quatro crianças pequenas em casa. Dois a caminho. Duas carreiras a todo vapor. A nossa vida é uma loucura, porém, temos ajuda. Meus pais estão o tempo todo os buscando na creche, levando para as aulas extracurriculares, ou Charlie, ou Charlotte, que é a Vovó Char. E tem o Tio Peter, que é pior que todos eles juntos.

\- Irmã, eu pensei que você fosse demorar mais. Eu vou limpar tudo. – Peter disse a Bella.

\- É claro que vai. – ela tirou os sapatos. Peguei Ava no colo e limpei a sua boca de papel. – Por que você resolveu colar meu filho com durex?

\- Era um experimento. Saber se aquela imagem da criança colada na parede é real ou montagem. Estávamos brincando de caçador de mitos.

Nenhum dos três que já sabiam falar soltou um pio. O olhar da mãe era o suficiente.

\- Você está linda, mamãe. – Josh disse suavemente. Escondi meu rosto em Ava para não rir.

\- Peter, descole meu filho. – Bella disse ocupando um lugar no sofá. – Joseph e Zoe. Cada um em seu quarto e esperem que o pai de vocês irá ajudar com o banho e colocar na cama.

\- Você vem dar beijinho de boa noite, mamãe? – Zoe perguntou e eu vi que suas mãos estavam vermelhas.

\- Isso é o meu batom? – Bella quase gritou. – Desapareçam!

Os dois saíram correndo escada acima.

\- Deixa que dessa aí, eu cuido.

\- Papai, me leva no colo? – Ethan pediu quando o último pedaço de durex saiu do seu corpo. Bati na sua bunda suavemente e ele saiu correndo para escada também.

Soltei o vestido de Bella e ela ficou com Ava falante e Peter começou a limpar a bagunça. Para economizar tempo e água, coloquei os três na mesma banheira. Lavei o cabelo de Josh, que parecia que tinha cola nos cachos. Esfreguei as pernas de Zoe sujas de batom vermelho e passei removedor nos braços de Ethan para tirar a cola do durex. Coloquei o pijama em cada um e perguntei se estavam com fome, mas eles disseram que Peter esquentou o jantar. Comeram legumes, com frango e suco de laranja. Josh dormiu rapidamente, Ethan também, já Zoe esperou Bella vir dar o beijo e ela seguiu para o quartos dos outros dois para cobrir do seu jeito maternal e sussurrar que os amava, ambos sorriram e voltaram a dormir.

Troquei a fralda de Ava, dei seu banho e mamadeira. Ela apagou, provavelmente muito cansada de todas as brincadeiras.

Abri a porta do quarto de Peter. Com Charlie e Charlotte viajando o tempo todo a trabalho, ele precisava de um lugar, rotina e rédeas.

\- Ei carinha, nada de jogo até tarde. Estudou para sua prova? – perguntei e ele estava limpando seus óculos. – Seus olhos estão doendo?

\- Desde cedo estou lacrimejando um pouco e fica embaçado. – disse e segurei seu rosto.

\- Vou marcar o oftalmologista amanhã. Ainda com dor de cabeça? – perguntei e ele afirmou. – Ok. Não demore a dormir. E nada de colar meus filhos na parede.

Tranquei as janelas, acionei os alarmes e saí para dar boa noite ao segurança da guarita que ficava em nosso portão. Desde o sequestro, estou terrivelmente paranoico e tenho seguranças com meus filhos para todo lado. Coloquei Marley para sua cama, renovei seu pote de comida e água. Peguei Leo de cima do armário da cozinha, subi com ele e soltei no quarto de Zoe, ele subiu na poltrona, se enroscou e deitou. Olhei as crianças mais uma vez antes de seguir para o quarto e encontrar Bella ainda do banheiro nua. Esfregando a barriga e com um beicinho, sentou na beirada e apontou para seu creme hidratante.

\- Vou tomar banho e já venho cuidar de você.

Desde que descobrimos que a gravidez era de gêmeos, Bella estava de repouso em casa. Ela sofreu uma queda na sala de cirurgia que ocasionou em um sangramento, foi no exame que Jasper constatou que a placenta dela estava baixa demais, também nos demos conta que havia outro bebê. Ela foi obrigada a tirar uma licença de repouso e hoje só fomos porque não iriamos demorar, mas amanhã a obrigaria ficar na cama. Ela tem reclamado de dores nas costas e a sua barriga está enorme, maior que as outras duas gestações. Saí do chuveiro, me sequei e coloquei minha calça do pijama. Estou com meus pulsos doloridos da longa cirurgia de hoje, mas enfrentei a minha tarefa noturna favorita: Passar hidrante em todo corpo dela.

Nós temos uma rotina de casados há mais de dez anos, mas só temos cinco anos juntos e acho incrível a forma que mesmo com quatro crianças, somos recém-casados. Raramente brigamos, a paternidade nos livrou de uma série de problemas egoístas e nossa prioridade é sempre estar com a sinceridade em dia, combinamos que mesmo que a verdade doa, iremos falar para o nosso bem. Bella é muito mais tranquila que antes, não discutimos por bobeira e ainda tiramos dias para comer pipoca e beber vinho, principalmente quando enxotamos as crianças, até o mais velho Peter, que apesar de não ser filho, é nossa responsabilidade, cuidado e amado como todos os outros. Ele foi oficialmente adotado por Charlie alguns anos atrás e sei que minha esposa tem os dez dedos nisso porque ela queria Peter como seu irmão. Os dois se entendem, porque são gênios e são iguais. Ela dá a normalidade que a escola não proporciona.

Passei a mão na sua cicatriz e ela me deu um olhar calmo. Sei que sou o único a reviver esse pesadelo, ainda lembro como se fosse ontem.

\- Você precisa deixar isso pra lá. – ela sussurrou quando suavemente esfreguei sua barriga. Os bebês se mexeram e ela suspirou. – Não tem mais espaço, eles devem disputar por quem fica com o cotovelo na frente do outro.

\- Seis filhos.

\- Você me engravidou três vezes. – bufou, reclamando do seu corpo.

\- Se houvesse algum problema com seu corpo, pode ter certeza que não teríamos tantos filhos.

\- Duvido que algo ficará em pé depois desses dois.

Revirei os olhos e beijei sua pele esticada da barriga.

\- Eu não posso gerar filhos, amor. Só amar você por poder me dar todas essas benções. Zoe chegou em nossas vidas por sua causa. Josh por causa dela. Foi você que olhou para ele e chamou de "amor da mamãe". – sorri e ela mordeu o lábio. – Foi você que lutou por doze horas para tentar trazer Ethan da forma mais saudável e sobreviveu aquela cesariana apavorante. Eu achei que ia te perder ali, fiquei assustado e eu sou um médico, acostumado a ver cirurgias o tempo todo. Foi você que gemeu de dor por horas no parto da Ava e no segundo seguinte estava levantando para tomar banho. E agora... Esses dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu te amo, Bella. Olha a família linda que você me deu. O seu corpo? Ele é perfeito. Sinceramente, olhei para sua bunda o tempo todo enquanto andou até o palco hoje.

Ela riu e me bateu suavemente, beijei seus lábios, cada um dos seus seios e sua barriga. Bella me deu aquele olhar quente que meu pau sempre responde ao comando e me afastei. O jejum sexual faz parte do repouso, mas ela anda insistindo e tirando o fio que me resta de sanidade. Se estou com saudades de fazer amor com a minha mulher? É claro que sim, mas a saúde dela e dos nossos bebês está acima da minha necessidade sexual. Deitei do seu lado depois de ajudá-la a vestir sua calça do pijama e o seu top confortável de dormir. Apaguei a luz do abajur e nos cobri. Ela deitou de lado, encaixando sua bunda exatamente onde eu adoraria em outros tempos e soltou uma risadinha com meu gemido.

\- Comporte-se. – sussurrei beijando atrás da sua orelha.

\- Estou comportada, as crianças que não.

\- Você está falando os da barriga, certo? Não ouço nada.

\- Já ouvi duas risadinhas...

\- Eles nunca dormem? – gemi levantando da cama.

Abri a porta do quarto a tempo de ver Zoe correr de volta para o seu quarto. Ela costuma demorar a dormir ou a cochilar e acordar logo em seguida. Não fica satisfeita em ter a companhia do Leo, o gato irritante que trouxe para casa depois que o encontrou filhote na rua em um passeio com Peter, ela precisa acordar seus irmãos. Ethan estava dormindo, então a companhia dela que não estava na cama era Josh.

\- Estou sem sono, papai. – Zoe disse docemente sentada na cama.

\- Josh, saia do armário e vá para o seu quarto antes que eu decida colocar vocês dois de castigo.

Ele saiu correndo disparado para o seu quarto.

\- Deita na sua cama. – pedi a Zoe e ela se cobriu. – Feche os seus olhos. Se eu levantar de novo, vai ficar sem ir a sua aula de judô por um mês. – disse sabendo que ela adora aprender maneiras de imobilizar seus irmãos. Ela bate nos dois. Saí do seu quarto e apenas olhei para Josh. Fechei ambas as portas para ouvir caso eles voltem a abrir. Olhei os dois menores adormecidos e voltei para o quarto. – Por que eles são tão ligados na tomada?

\- Eu não sei, mas sinto falta de poder correr atrás deles. Você fica tão cansado.

\- Não tem problema. Quando os gêmeos nascerem, cada um fica com três. – sorri imaginando que talvez precise cortar minhas horas no hospital pela metade.

\- Nem me fale. – esfregou a barriga. – Antes de voltarmos a nossa feliz e muito importante vida sexual, eu preciso que você faça o teste. Não posso engravidar de novo e não conte comigo para o anticoncepcional.

\- Fique tranquila. – sussurrei e voltei para cama. – Vamos dormir. Ava gosta de assistir o dia nascer.

Quando completei quarenta anos alguns meses atrás, eu pensei que a minha vida não podia ficar melhor, isso até descobrir que seríamos pais de dois ao invés de um. Tenho completa admiração por Bella por encarar essa gravidez sem medo, mesmo sendo algo muito assustador depois de termos quatro filhos. Como iremos gerenciar seis crianças está fora da minha imaginação. Deitei de lado para que pudesse encaixar sua coluna de forma que ela conseguisse dormir sem se movimentar tanto. Fechei meus olhos e mergulhei no meu pior pesadelo.

Sonhar com o dia do sequestro ainda me deixava apavorado. A sensação de que o mundo estava escorregando das minhas mãos me deixando impotente era a pior do mundo. Era um dia comum, no mês de fevereiro, poucos meses após o nosso casamento. Bella já estava com sinais bem visíveis da sua gestação de Ethan e nós ainda não sabíamos o sexo, por escolha. Em nossa folga, decidimos irmos a Hampton, porém, tive uma cirurgia de emergência e ela decidiu ir ao shopping com Zoe para depois nos encontrarmos e fazermos um programa em família. Assim que saí da cirurgia, estranhei que não tivesse me ligado, mandado mensagem e nada. Liguei para o seu celular diversas vezes, fui para casa e não a encontrei em nenhum lugar possível.

Coloquei todos nossos familiares e amigos em alerta, procurando-a. Andei a cidade toda de carro, revistei o shopping que ela costuma ir e mais dois. Charlie chamou seus funcionários e colocamos a cidade abaixo no completo desespero dela ter desaparecido por horas com a nossa filha. O GPS do seu celular indicava que ele estava em algum lugar no Rio Hudson. Chamamos a polícia e os idiotas faziam crer que ela organizou uma fuga, provavelmente infeliz com a nossa vida. Charlie precisou me segurar para não arrebentar o rosto daquele detetive idiota. Foram doze horas de pura agonia, medo e dor. A minha casa estava lotada, todos com celulares na mão, ela estava no noticiário e eu me senti morrendo por dentro. No amanhecer do dia seguinte, chegou o pedido de resgate. Eles queriam doze milhões por elas e é obvio que concordei em dar, sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo contra a opinião da polícia, afinal, eles disseram que ela havia fugido, então eu não estava dando ouvido a eles.

Charlie e todo seu conhecimento tático do exercito reuniu seus amigos militares, seus funcionários altamente treinados e vários conhecidos do FBI, trabalhando durante o tempo que ficamos no escuro sem saber da sua existência. Eles conseguiram rastreá-la pelas câmeras de vigilância da cidade, encontraram a imagem que ela aparece sendo conduzida por dois grandes homens para uma SUV. Ela parecia terrivelmente assustada, segurando Zoe e ao mesmo tempo, segurando sua barriga de sete meses. Aquela imagem reflete atrás dos meus olhos sempre que ela está fora do meu campo de visão. Quando encontraram o cativeiro, explodiram as portas e renderam os homens, ela estava com um corte profundo na mão e segurando Zoe, que estava profundamente assustada, faminta, mas que não havia entrado em condições piores porque Bella já tinha leite e lhe deu de mamar, no ato de desespero em não permitir que ela ficasse desidratada.

As duas estavam assustadas. E eu chorei de puro alivio ao vê-las inteiras, mesmo que muito traumatizadas. Ambas tiveram internações leves para hidratação e eu tirei férias do hospital, precisando ficar inteiramente com elas por todo tempo. Foi um choque que abalou nossa família e nos deixou tensos por dias até que um dos homens preso no cativeiro confessou quem havia pagado pelo sequestro. Meu primo Liam. Ele estava tão revoltado que não fazia parte dos lucros do hospital e nem herdaria nada do meu avô que decidiu tomar a parte que achava seu por direito sequestrando a minha mulher e filhos. Invadi a sua casa antes que a polícia chegasse lá apenas para ter o prazer de arrebentar com seu rosto e vê-lo ser arrastado porta a fora pela polícia. Minhas tias acharam que o ato dele foi impensado, mas que poderia ser resolvido entre a família, sem causar escândalos. É claro que eu restringi o acesso delas a tudo. Eu não faço ideia por onde andam, é como se eles nunca tivessem existido.

Acordei com um sobressalto. Bella estava falando baixinho com Ava e eu nem a ouvi chamar. Eu realmente estava cansado. Minha pequena garotinha de cabelos castanhos claros como os meus me deu um olhar, mamando no seio da sua mãe e voltou a se concentrar. Ela ainda mama apesar de comer muito de tudo que oferecemos. Nenhum dos nossos filhos é enjoado com comida, o que me deixa bem aliviado. Bella acariciou meus cabelos e a porta foi aberta. Josh, Ethan e Zoe entraram com suas fantasias do Halloween passado.

\- Bom dia! – Zoe foi a primeira a subir na cama. Cada um deles nos deu um beijo. – Tio Peter nos deu café da manhã.

\- O que comeram? – perguntei olhando a hora. O segurança irá levá-lo em breve para escola, hoje é sábado letivo e ele tem um decatlo acadêmico.

\- Ovos fritos, torrada, cereal e leite. – Josh respondeu e deitou em cima de mim.

\- Mamãe, eu te amo! – Ethan beijou a barriga dela. – Oi irmãos.

Nós sorrimos. As crianças são muito afetuosas com a barriga, conversam o tempo todo e os bebês se mexem, respondendo ao barulho. Só Deus sabe o que eles pensam sobre essa família barulhenta e numerosa que estão nascendo. Levantei com as crianças, sentei um por vez no balcão da pia do banheiro para escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto e pentear o cabelo. Zoe pediu uma trança embutida e eu ri de mim mesmo ao lembrar quando Bella me ensinou a fazer diversos penteados nelas. Agora estou completamente dominando a arte de deixar a minha filha ainda mais bonita. Desci com Ethan e Ava no colo ao mesmo tempo. Ela foi para cadeirinha alta ter seu café da manhã de mais sustância e ele porque dividimos o numero das crianças quando estamos em cômodos separados.

\- Tô saindo! – Peter disse do hall de entrada.

\- Você tem dinheiro?

\- Tenho, devo chegar a tempo do almoço.

\- Por que não tenta sair com a sua turma para comemorar?

\- Ah, não. Vai ser melhor voltar para casa. – disse e saiu antes que eu pudesse argumentar. Ava arremessou a colher da sua papinha no chão e riu.

\- Não vai dar pra tomar banho de piscina, né papai? – Ethan perguntou olhando o céu. Ele era tão esperto para sua idade.

\- Não, amor. Está frio. Por que não escolhe alguns filmes com seus irmãos? Mais tarde nós podemos pensar em outra coisa.

Distrair as crianças em casa com o tempo frio é quase um desafio. Durante a semana que os maiores estão na escola e os menores na creche não tem problema algum, mas durante os finais de semana é quase um problema. Quando estou trabalhando, agora nessa reta final da gravidez da Bella, alguém sempre está aqui. Normalmente é Rosalie ou minha mãe. Ângela não tem pulso firme com as crianças, eles a amam e ela faz mais bagunça com eles do que eles fariam sozinhos. Quando eles vão para casa de Benjamin, sei que aprontam todas. Não sei como eles educam aqueles dois meninos, que são uns doces. Quando Ângela engravidou, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Bella engravidou de Ava, foi difícil aturar as duas com oscilações de humor.

\- Ei Rose. – atendi a ligação enquanto dava uma colherada para Ava.

\- Como está tudo hoje? Ela ficou bem?

\- Parece bem cansada de ontem e nem tentou levantar da cama. – respondi e limpei a boca da minha filha, ganhando um sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, irei mais tarde aí fazer o jantar e distrair as crianças.

\- Você é um amor. Já disse que te amo?

\- Não diga. Vou levar minhas duas pestinhas também, será uma festa. – provocou e eu ri.

\- Seus filhos são calmos e metade dos meus... Espere, menos que a metade dos meus.

\- E ficaremos assim. Pego seus filhos por tabela e seremos felizes. Tenho que levar Kim para ver minha mãe no hotel.

Kimberly era uma menininha linda com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Ela regula a idade do Ethan. E irá parar o trânsito como a mãe.

Voltei para o quarto e Bella estava sentada, com as pernas bem separadas e inclinada para frente.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Acabei de ter uma contração imensa. – disse sem fôlego.

\- Por que não me chamou?

\- Ela acabou de passar. Nesse exato segundo. – disse e gemeu, tentando voltar para cama. Coloquei os dois na cama e a ajudei. – Eu acordei sentindo uma pressão baixa nas costas. Acho que é hoje, amor. – completou e assenti. Jasper sempre nos alertou que por ser gêmeos, ela não chegaria aos nove meses de gestação.

Enviei uma mensagem para Jas e ele disse que faríamos a cesariana assim que a bolsa estourasse, para deixar que as crianças quisessem nascer e não interromper a gestação. Seria um dia de muita agonia, porque não suporto vê-la sentir dor. Liguei para Rosalie e ela disse que cancelaria com sua mãe para vir mais cedo, mas Alice acabou chegando mais rápido, colocando uma roupa normal nas crianças, deixando-as preparadas caso tivéssemos que ir ao hospital. Combinamos que não deixaríamos que eles tivessem o trauma de ver a mamãe sair de casa passando mal. Josh ficou muito nervoso depois que Bella ficou internada e nós percebemos que eles poderiam entender a situação se bem explicada. E nem que tivessem medo do hospital.

Mesmo com Alice e Rosalie em casa, as crianças perceberam que a mamãe não estava bem e toda hora um espiava da porta do quarto. Bella passou o dia gemendo de dor, mas graças a Deus, diferente da Ava, a bolsa estourou pouco depois da hora do almoço. Depois do banho, ajudei com suas roupas, peguei a bolsa de ambos que estavam prontas no quartinho deles e descemos juntos. Alice entrou na SUV para levar os quatro ansiosos e Rosalie seguiu atrás de mim com os seus dois. Jasper estava nos esperando ao lado de Mike, Jéssica e Emmett na porta da emergência. Registrei alguns acenos e sorrisos ao me ver passar empurrando a cadeira dela e três me seguindo. Josh segurava o bolso do meu jeans, de mão dada com Zoe, que segurava a mão de Ethan. Ava estava no colo de Alice.

Feito os primeiros exames mostrando que os gêmeos já estavam na posição do parto e bem, sem nenhum sofrimento, saí do quarto e fui até a sala de espera, orgulhoso que meus monstrinhos não estavam colocando o hospital abaixo. Minha mãe chegaria a qualquer momento com meu pai. Liguei para Peter e ele viria assim que terminasse na escola. Charlie iria mandar preparar seu avião e eles sairiam de Paris nas próximas horas. Toda família estaria vindo para o nascimento dos meus caçulas.

\- A mamãe está bem? – Josh perguntou quando ajoelhei na frente deles.

\- Mamãe estava sentindo dor porque os gêmeos queriam nascer. Agora, eu vou com ela para sala de cirurgia e quando vocês puderem entrar no quarto para vê-los, vou vir buscar. Enquanto isso, fiquem aqui sentados com a Tia Alice e Tia Rosalie, ok? Se comportem. A Vovó já vai chegar.

Zoe pulou da cadeira e me deu um beijo.

\- Eu quero ver a mamãe. – sussurrou e seus olhos estavam cheio de água.

Suspirei. Eles estavam assustados.

\- A mamãe está bem, prometo.

Jasper apareceu do meu lado.

\- Ela quer vê-los antes de ir.

Eles foram andando no mesmo esquema das mãos dadas e me segurando, mas dessa vez eu estava levando Ava, que tinha o dedo na boca e uma expressão nervosa. Ela é tão pequena e entende tudo. Até o que não deve. Abri a porta do quarto e ela estava mais calma. Sorriu e abriu os braços. Eles foram correndo, cada um gemendo que queria que ela ficasse bem. Com um beijo no rosto e um sorriso, ela disse que estava.

\- Agora, deem o último beijo na barriga da mamãe. A próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, ela não estará mais aqui e os gêmeos vão estar do lado de fora.

\- Que legal. – Josh sorriu e beijou a barriga. – Fica bem, tá mamãe?

\- Pode deixar, amor. Se comporta e cuida dos seus irmãos. Você é o mais velho. – piscou e ele sorriu abertamente.

Jasper levou as crianças e eu a abracei apertado.

\- Preparada? – perguntei beijando seus lábios.

\- Estou louca para eles saírem logo. – sussurrou contra minha boca. – E te abraçar bem de pertinho.

\- Eu te amo, minha vida.

\- Também te amo, minha luz do dia.

Assistir a cesariana dela me deixou nervoso, mas ela estava bem, conversando comigo e eu assisti os dois saírem e chorar com o APGAR 9. Cortei o cordão da minha menininha e depois do meu menininho. Levei os dois em meus braços e Bella chorou muito ao ver que cada um tinha o gorro diferente. Temos três de cada sexo em casa. Eu não sei o que mais pode ser perfeito que isso. Deixei que Dr. Evans levasse os gêmeos, mas não parecia que eles precisariam de incubadora, não com o choro forte e suas boas respostas. Jasper terminou com a Bella e preocupado pela forma que a pressão dela subiu quando tivemos que entregar os bebês, ele a colocou para dormir e acordar mais calma.

Tirei minha roupa cirúrgica e entrei no berçário. Minha mãe estava no vidro com as crianças e empurrei os dois para perto. Zoe e Josh não paravam de pular no lugar. Ava estava rindo pra mim, provavelmente sem entender nada e Ethan estava perguntando repetidamente cadê a mamãe. Meu pai estava tirando fotos o tempo todo, ele não parava de sorrir. Peter estava com o celular, provavelmente filmando e o vidro estava lotado com nossa família e amigos, querendo conhecer meus dois pequenos. Nós não escolhemos os nomes, temos algumas opções e eu só poderei decidir quando ela acordar.

Mais tarde, levei-os para o quarto. Ela estava acordada, mas não podia se mexer e nem falar muito, então, mostrei que ambos eram perfeitos. Minha mãe levou as crianças para casa, mesmo chorando, e passamos uma noite tranquila. Ajudei-a amamentar e admiramos nosso belo trabalho em fazer lindas crianças. Quando o dia amanheceu, ninguém precisou entrar para ensinar como trocar fralda ou segurá-los, já estávamos abrindo vagas para oferecer cursos. Jasper a examinou e ela foi liberada para sentar depois que colocasse a cinta. Era tão apertada.

\- Dói menos com a cinta, porque segura os pontos. – disse e fechei seu vestido. – Bem melhor, parecia que eu estava toda solta. – murmurou e escovei seu cabelo. – Olha só para eles... São tão lindos. – disse e abracei sua cintura, ela estava sentada no meu colo. – Temos que escolher os nomes.

\- Eu gosto de Lucca, para ele. – disse e ela concordou.

\- Gosto de Khloe.

\- Lucca e Khloe.

Bella voltou para cama, cobri suas pernas e ela quis passar um pouco de maquiagem, limpando bem as mãos logo em seguida. Eu estava segurando Khloe quando minha mãe bateu na porta com as crianças. Eles entraram em silêncio, ficaram visivelmente aliviados quando a viram bem na cama e soltaram arrulhos quando aproximei os gêmeos deles. Zoe não se continha, chamando os dois de fofura. Ava só queria o colo da Bella, ela não estava interessada nos menores. Fiquei com os três mais velhos paparicando as crianças. Josh chegou a chorar quando pegou Khloe.

Reunimos nosso time de seis na cama para meu pai tirar uma foto. Caramba... Eu era um cara tão sozinho antes dela chegar na minha vida. Depois que ficamos juntos, descobrimos que tínhamos o medo de acabarmos sozinhos na vida, de algo acontecer com o outro, decidimos ter filhos, mas só dois ou três, para que eles não fossem filhos únicos como nós. Em algum momento no meio do caminho chegamos a seis. Esse é o meu novo número da sorte.


End file.
